Libre Soy para Elegirte A ti
by ALShepard
Summary: dos chicas diferentes se conocen por un accidente muy poco común, una corta amistad, que luego inicia por una relación complicada, mucha gente en contra de su relación, una responsabilidad muy grande y un secreto que la muerte se lleva y que poco a poco las ira acomodando, hasta que una de las dos elija el destino de la otra y su amor triunfe.
1. Chapter 1 y 2

**Hola mucho gusto a todos los que puedan leer mi Historia en si Lo hago por diversion y principalmente por que tengo muchas historias que nunca habia ah subido por miedo a que nadie le gustase si esta les gusta tal vez siga subiendo por favor espero les guste y la disfruten y pues andare pendiente de ver su resultado c: gracias**

 **Libre Soy para Elegirte a ti**

Chapter 1 El comienzo Inesperado

Domingo 29 Julio 2014

13:30

\- Elsa Nieve

Una chica de 21 años de cabello rubio - blanco, complexión delgada, media 1.72 cm tallas 90 60 60 de ojos color azul claro y voz cálida como la nieve, pero seca y fría como el hielo era su forma de ser

Su mirada penetrante y su silencio, siempre da interpretar que ella sólo va a dedicarse a estudiar para seguir el negocio familiar que su padre el señor Magnus Snow le ha puesto como meta para toda la vida " la Corporación Frozen Inc. No puede manejarse sola elza"

\- una persona capaz de ella como tu debe estar en frente de mi quiero jubilarme y quiero que tu estés pendiente y que mejor que mi hija para un éxito para esa empresa que es mi vida

\- lo sé – Elsa lo miraba con una sonrisa

\- padre ¿pero es necesario que me vaya a otro lado teniendo aquí una universidad reconocida además de que ahí estudiaste?

\- lo se hija pero si te mando a canada es por la misma razón de que saben que eres mi hija quiero que alcance tu meta por ti sola que te enseñes a seguir adelante sin la ayuda de los demás se

Que eres capaz y – su padre agachaba la mirada un poco triste – pero si no quieres no estas obligada hacerlo tú siempre me obedeces y eres un orgullo de hija me siento tan orgulloso de ti mi amor – la miraba con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillosos

Elsa solo suspiro y miro a su padre contenta diciéndole

\- Este domingo mismo estaré haya no te preocupes todo estará bien y volveré sonriente permiso padre iré arreglar mis cosas – Elsa se retiraba de ese gran salón hacia la gran puerta dorada que tenía enfrente cuando la abrió alcanzo a oír a su padre decir

\- TE AMO CARIÑO GRACIAS ERES LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA- elza voltio con una risa fingida cerrando la puerta a su alrededor, caminando hacia la oscuridad que cubría aquel pasillo que daba a las escaleras que subía hacia su habitación mientras pensaba si era lo correcto o no tenía que hacerlo repitiendo en su cabeza solo una frase que siempre tenía presente que una vez ese señor le dijo cuando era pequeña cuando se cayó y comenzó a llorar con amor se lo dijo pero le reprimió por siempre muchas cosas gracias a él llegando a su habitación se detuvo en la puerta recargándose y solo sus ojos se quedaron paralizados recordando

* debes hacerlo es tu responsabilidad elza

"esconde lo que sientas no has de…abrir"

\- Tu corazón…si ya lo se- y cerro la puerta de su habitación sin nada más que decir.

Anna Flor

Domingo 29 de Julio 2014

17:20

\- Vamos carajo hazlo jajá sé que puedes dale- esa era Anna una chica extrovertida y adorable de cabello rojizo ojos verdes delgada media como unos 1.67 cm sus tallas eran como 80, 60 50 muy hermosa y cálida su piel era muy suave ni blanca ni tan bronceada una chica encantadora que todo el mundo la reconocía por su sonrisa no hubiera quien conociera a Anna Flower

\- Es que yo no soy tu Anna aparte tú lo haces para burlarte de mí gestos que hago con los ojos ash me chocas – rebuznaba su amiga medida una chica pelirroja igual pero con chinos en el cabello era como un león una melena alocada y grande un cabello como fuego y su temperamento si era como un león siempre quería dominar la situación.

\- Mida adi se adse – Anna hacia que su lengua llegara a la punta de su nariz y le señalaba con las manos a su amiga como era que tenía que hacerle mientras Mérida se reía de ella

\- por dios niñas te juro que estas mal de la cabeza dios que lastima que no te van las chicas – la mirada suspirando y parando de reír

\- ¿quién te dijo que no me van las chicas? Solo es que no ha llegado alguien que me prenda ese fuego de querer estar con alguien ni hombre ni mujer es como si yo fuera a Alaska y quisiera soportar el frio intenso que es permanente ahí y que solo sale el sol por una semana cada 6 meses es decir que sería súper imposible ¿entiendes?

\- ah no lo único que podría decirte es que nunca digas nunca niña jojana no sabes lo que pudiese pasarte durante este año es un año nuevo en la universidad y que tal si llega alguien que jajajaja te coma y peor aún sea mujer muajaja – riéndose mientras iban caminando-

\- ay solo calla y sigue caminando quiero mi frapuccino ya muévete anda – empujaba a su amiga mientras se reia y pensaba en sus palabras que le habia dicho a su compañera ya que ella no tenía novio y no lo necesitaba era tan feliz y libre que no era necesario aunque no se negaría si llegase a alguien su vida cuando de repente la rojiza sintió unas manos en su rostro y un peculiar perfume que para ella no era muy agradable esa persona se volteo rápidamente a abrazar a la persona diciendo

\- sé que eres tu Rapunzel que curioso que estés aquí en Starbucks con nosotras

Rapunzel era otra chica que conocían las chicas pero que no eran mucho de su agrado ya que siempre era prepotente engreída y presumida

\- vaya es impresionante que sepas que soy yo y luego dices que no me amas, vez por que no quieres aceptar que te mueres por una relación conmigo jajá

\- por que eso no es verdad y por qué no me van las chicas – Mérida la miro riéndose y volvió la mirada a Rapunzel-

\- yo sigo aquí disponible Rapunzel digo a ti te van como a mi jajajaja

\- muy graciosa señorita Mérida pero realmente acepto el rechazo de anna porque sé que algún día será mía y dime saliendo del tema como vas en tus clases estas lista para mañana hermosa

\- Pues siempre estoy lista ansiosa, emocionada soy la mujer más feliz por entrar en segundo año de literatura inglesa yupi – decia todo esto girando alrededor de su lugar sonriendo

\- vaya me fascinas cómo eres anna realmente eres maravillosa sabía que estarías emocionada por volver a clases – cruzo los brazos observándola mientras le decia eso Rapunzel sonriendo ella era una chica rubia de piel blanca ojos grandes de color azul fuerte del mismo tamaño que ella

\- y tu cómo vas con tu carrera ah administradora en proceso jajá – la miro con el ceño fruncido y mirándola con una mirada que la ponía nerviosa y lo sabía-

Eh eh bueno yo – respiro y dijo – yo solo sé que mi carrera es una de las mejores de todas me da dinero y reputación y creme voy muy bien querida tendré mucho dinero cuando salga de aquí para después pedirte que te cases conmigo jajá

\- como me choca cuando te pones tan engreída y prepotente relájate nena – la abrazaba y Rapunzel se ponía roja ante ese impulso y cuando Rapunzel estaba muy cerca de ella sacaba en ella una niña niñas una chica muy risueña y peculiar atrabancada pero única

\- lo siento anna jajá eres especial pero en fin espero que mañana sea un gran día para todas un nuevo año un nuevo comienzo ¿no?

\- si – anna se quedó pensando eso mientras tomaban un frapuccino que habían pedido anteriormente mientras pensaba en todo lo que le habia dicho Mérida y la extraña platica con Rapunzel nuevamente al tema de

* Novio* ¿amor? Y por que por que a pesar de estudiar literatura inglesa nunca se habia puesto en pensar tener un novio a esta altura no es que nunca haya tenido pero las relaciones que algunas vez tuvo no fueron muy buenas y con eso ella quedo satisfechas pero ella tenía un presentimiento que el día de mañana iba hacer diferente incluso en su mente divago algo asombro y grandioso que pasaría, aun no hacia frio pero sintió una brisca helada en su espalda y volteo y sonrió a la ventana que tenía enfrente mirando el cielo pensando

* sé que mañana será un día fabuloso único y agradable sé que todo saldrá bien y sé que mañana me congelare con una sonrisa mañana será genial*

Domingo 29 de Julio 2014

10:30 p.m

Elsa Nieve

-Señorita Snow no puedo creer aun que usted este aquí – un hombre se acercaba abrazar a elza muy fuerte y ella respondió con el mismo gesto riéndose en su hombro separándose un poco de él agarrándole de su rostro un poco arrugado pero cálido

\- no sabes cómo te eh echado de menos Albert no sabía que estabas aquí solo – lo miraba tiernamente sonriendo

\- dios señorita Snow esta helada bueno jajá siempre ha estado usted helada es como si fuera la hijo del invierno y no tengo palabras para decirle también lo mucho que la eh echado de menos pero eso ya es pasado está aquí pero mi pegunta es ¿usted lo quiso así?

\- elza se retiró un poco seria después de eso frunciendo el ceño y un poco triste recuerda que no tengo opción no puedo sentir y debo esconder mi corazón

\- eso es lo que le dijo su padre hace mucho pero usted en algún momento de su vida debe saber que no es así tiene 20 años señorita Snow no ha pensado en eso

\- amo a mi padre Albert no puedo lastimarlo es mi todo – se volteaba con el mirando al suelo

\- Elsa – se acercaba Albert a ella con la mano en su barbilla levantándola la miro y sonrió

\- eres igual a tu madre hermosa, cálida y única pero debes saber escoger tu vida no la de los demás en fin venga por aquí señorita Snow le enseñare su cuarto

La chica subió con el viejo y quedo fascinada con su recamara se echó en la cama inspirada y solo a tino a decirle a su mayordomo amigo

\- TODO ESTARA BIEN ALBERT veras que está feliz.

Y así cerro ese domingo de ambas chicas para despertar y salir adelante.

Ana Flor

Lunes 30 Julio 2014

11:30 PM

Llego un mini cooper al estacionamiento de la escuela era anna que bajaba de el con su mochila y su iphone en mano la chica tenía una sonrisa tan grande y llevaba un ritmo a sus caderas cuando cerró la puerta del coche se fue caminando tan sensual y alegre hacia la puerta de la universidad iba vestida de una camisa que se habia amarrado al ombligo en su cintura para dejar ver poco de su piel y su cadera libre de cuadritos la blusa color verde y negro desabotonada de los pechos sin mostrarlos y unos jeans claros ajustado a sus piernas y unos vans blancos, su peinado eran dos trensas a la mitad de su cabello no completas de lado a lado ni tan niña ni tan equis su cabello rojo la dejaba verse más hermosa y esos ojos verdes relucientes con la camiza delineados de negro se veía hermosísima iba caminando mientras todos los chicos y chicas la miraban era la atención de los pasillos y uno que otro innalaba su perfume que a kilómetros olia a flores junto a su esencia de ella sabían que era anna flower

Cuando llego emocionada a la cafetería vio a sus amigos Mérida y un chico llamado Kristoff que a pesar de ser su amigo sabía que sentía algo por ella aunque ella solo lo consideraba su amigo ya que no tenía ninguna intención de romper ese lazo tan bonito que ella habia construido durante mucho tiempo ella alzo la mano para saludarlos y corriendo fue a buscarlo tanta era la emoción de la chicas que no se dio cuenta que de lado derecha venia otra agachada y de repente puum se el golpe que recibió de su mejilla derecha fue tan fuerte que iba a caer hacia atrás y una mano delgada con uñas larga la alcanzaron agarrar de la cadera apegando a un cuerpo desconocido solo ella se desvaneció sin decir nada solo alcanzo a oír cerrando los ojos una voz cálida que se le quedo graba " oh genial esto no puede ser"

 **Chapter 2 Congelado Encuentro**

Lunes 30 de Julio 2014

11:30 am

Cuando anna recuperaba la noción con dolor en la mejilla ella intento abrir los ojos viendo borroso pero escucha poco a poco y alcanzo a oír nuevamente dos voces femeninas y una de ellas la reconoció al instante que decia "cualquier cosa por favor dígame a mi o a la directora por favor espero se recupere"

\- ella ha despertado mire se se señorita – en ese momento anna interrumpió con un sonido de dolor y desconcierto

\- auch donde estoy – abriendo los ojos mira a la enfermera

\- hola anna cómo te sientes

\- enfermera que me pasó- la miraba desconcertada

\- pues te golpeaste la mejillas tanto fue el golpe que te desmayaste jajá hoy no es un buen día por lo visto

\- lo era – se intenta incorporar en la cama- pero alguien salió y me golpeo y tengo mucho coraje por saber quién carajo fue sé que fue una mujer y que es estúpida al no saber cómo caminar carajo dime qui- se vio interrumpida por la voz de la enfermera

\- a la chica que le tienes coraje se llama Elza Snow y ella fue la que te trajo aquí y estuvo contigo durante una hora cuidándote y limpiándote junto conmigo del golpe que ella te dio – le dijo eso mientras levantaba las cejas y la miraba anna quedo parapléjica al escuchar eso pero sin embargo aún le dolía la mejilla y la volvió en si para volver a decir negativamente su comportamiento.

\- era lo menos que debía hacer me golpeo que ahora me duele al hablar esa tipa- la volvió a interrumpir

\- esa tipa tú la descalabraste de la frente cuando llego contigo en brazos tenía la frente sangrando y no le importo nada no me dejo curarla hasta que tu estuvieras bien y respirando incluso cuando ya estabas bien y se lo hice saber respiro hondo y se te quedo viendo diciendo supongo que lo dijo en su mente pero lo dijo en alto ella dijo " como no pude haberme fijado su mejilla hermosa pecosa la tiene lastimada que linda se ve al dormir" – yo claro le dije que, que habia dicho y ella solo dijo que nada y se acercó a mí a curarse fue así como dejo que la curara

Anna estaba parapléjica ante la respuesta de la enfermera que se ruborizo tanto que parecía tomate

* una chica que me veía hermosa dormir bueno linda wow por que me apena*

\- anna jajá te has puesto como un tomate-

\- bueno no es común que una mujer diga eso no cree-

\- bueno no se tal vez sea lesbiana o algo jajá o solo se sintió mal no lo sé pero ella es muy hermosa igual

\- bueno ya me voy ya es tarde por lo que veo y mi día es un asco gracias que estés bien

\- ten toma esto y vete entonces tómatela una vez al día para que el dolor no te moleste durante una semana adiós anna

Anna salió con unas pastillas en la mano corriendo por el pasillo al principio miro por ambos lados viendo si encontraba aquella chica pero no se sabía ya que no la conocía de vista ni siquiera habia sabido su nombre no alcanzo a preguntar de lo nerviosa que se puso tanto fue que salió corriendo y aun roja pensando en eso por que la ponía el que una chica le dijera que era linda o de sus pecas fue algo raro y extraño fue un momento que la congelo.

Elsa Nieve

11:30 am

Elsa iba llegando y estacionando su BMWZ4 blanco en uno de los aparcamientos de la universidad bajándose con una mochila cruzada en su espalda iba por los pasillos seria la gente que conocía a elza sabía que ella casi no sonreía y ella solo lo hacía con la gente que amaba entre ellas su padre, su madre y su mejor amigo Eugeni , mientras iba caminando iba observando el instituto ella iba vestida de una camisa pegada azul clara con los botones de los pechos medio desabotonados sin que se viera ni tampoco se escondiera un pantalón beige ajustado a su cadera y sus piernas con unos vans azul claro y un saco de vinil negro brillante su cabello iba amarrado por una trenza larga que tenia de lado de uno de sus hombros pero su cabello de arriba estaba alborotado un peinado alucinante que la hacía ver con unos lentes negros se veía asombrosa ella aun no iría a clases ya que las clases empezaba a las 12 iba directo a la dirección a presentarte con la directora

Una vez ahí estaba esperando a que la atendiera y una secretaria muy guapa no la dejaba de ver y de sonreír de lo cual elza se dio cuenta y solo atino a reírse un poco y seguir leyendo un libro que tenía cuando de repente la secretaria se paró enfrente de ella y Elsa solo bajo las gafas un poco viendo sus piernas y subió la mirada cuando ella le dijo

\- la directora en este momento la atenderá señorito Snow – con una sonrisa picara

\- gracias señorita si me permite – con una sonrisa leve y con las cejas alzadas que provoco en la secretaria una vergüenza y se quitó abriéndole la puerta de la oficina de la directora y cerrando sin decir más Elsa sonrió y se quitó las gafas mirando a la directora se sorprendió.

\- vaya que no sé si sea bueno el hecho de que estés aquí o que me va a traer muchos problemas con tu padre por que después no querré que te vayas ven aquí mi amor- estiro los brazos y corrió a abrazar a Elsa y Elsa igual la abrazo lo mas fuerte posible

\- ¡MAMA! Cómo es posible que estés aquí eres la directora oh vaya madre

\- mi niña que tu padre no te dijo nada

\- no, no lo hizo –

\- tal vez fue una sorpresa pero el si me dijo que venias quiero saber tu padre ha cambiado o aún sigue ¿siendo un hombre de negocios? Su madre era parecida a ella solo que en grande y los ojos cafés claros la señora Agatha Frozen así era su nombre el padre habia puesto su nombre en la empresa aunque ella siempre deseo que su esposo fuera más familiar que hombre de negocios

\- pues tu sabes que su empresa es su vida y- no dejo que terminara la fase la abrazo y le dijo

\- ya lo sé es un hombre ocupado que no tiene tiempo de su familia eh ahí el por qué nos divorciamos pero en fin que bueno que estés aquí supongo que hay una razón del cual tu padre no te quiere haya ¿verdad?

\- pues dice que quiere que yo me desenvuelve sin ayuda de nadie por que en arendelle en la escuela pues me tienen tolerancia y así por él y él no quiere eso quiere que yo sola obtenga eso

\- si supongo que si entonces no podrás decir aquí que eres hija de la directora jajá vaya tu padre no cambia pero supongo que sigue guapo y siendo un hombre hermoso ¿no? – su mama se puso triste al decir eso que solo ella la abrazo y le dijo

\- él te ama mama aunque no lo creas aun te ama

\- lo se hija pero ama mas su empleo que a nosotras, no es cierto te ama yo sé que si

Elsa miro a su mama un poco triste y la señora se dio y agarro a su hija la brazo y se rio y se fue a sentar a su escritorio y le dijo

\- bueno señorito Snow todo está listo para que vayas a la cafetería y tomes un café negro como te gusta y entres a tus clases de administración que empezaran a las 12 solo te quedan 20 minutos mi amor anda al rato nos vamos a comer ok?

\- si madre enserio que estoy contenta por estar aquí y contigo – la miro y sonrió

\- yo también... yo también- la miro salir de su oficina

En ese momento Elsa saco su libro que seguía leyendo de los cual una nota en la siguiente página salió algo que no habia previsto y fue a la cafetería pidiendo su café la señora le dijo que fuera a sentarse que ella le llevaría su café y así fue, se fue a sentar aprisa mientras leía la nota que decia " Te voy a echar mucho de menos mi amor no sabes la falta que me hará tus caricias en las noches te amo pronto estaremos juntas atentamente Jena, cuando leyó su cara contrajo una mueca de desagrado ya que no esperaba eso de esa chica, ella no tenía nada con ella solo que debes en cuando se veían y tenían encuentros íntimos pero hasta ahí en ese momento que seguía con la cabeza agachada no se dio cuenta y de repente sintió un golpe en la frente al momento de subir la mirada reacciono al golpe pero de inmediato se recuperó y vio como la chica que la habia golpeado caía ante sus ojos y ella atino agarrarla de la cadera apegándola a ella para evitar su caída la veía poco de reojo y vio el golpe que se hizo y de repente la chica callo sobre su pecho inconsciente tiro su libro y la agarro de las piernas y la cargo y gritando en la cafetería con mando solicito

\- DIGANME DONDE QUEDA LA ENFERMERIA AHORA

\- dámela yo la llevo – un chico se acercó para quitársela pero Elsa enojada le quito las manos empujándolo y acercándose a su rostros enfadado diciéndole

-TE EH DICHO QUE ME DIGAS DNDE QUEDA LA ENFERMERIA YO LA LLEVARE ENTENDISTE

El chico señalo hacia donde debía ir y ella salió caminando deprisa con ella en brazo cuando otra chica se le puso enfrente diciéndole

\- OYE ESTAS LOCAS ESA CHICA QUE LLEVAS ES MI AMIGA NO TE LA PUEDES LLEVAR CON LA FRENTE SANGRANDO- su mirada de esa chica pelirroja era penetrante pero Elsa no le importo y el rodeo volteando a decirle

\- tu amiga estará bien si me dejas en paz créeme no pasara nada está en buenas manos y así se fue a la enfermería cuando llego azoto la puerta que la enfermera salto de un salto acostó a la chica en la cama y se voltio a decirle

\- por favor ayúdeme esta chica golpeo conmigo y de un solo golpe quedo inconsciente mire su rostro- y cuando ella volteo a ver su rostro cubierto por su pelo se lo retiro y al ver la sorpresa se sorprendió y quedo embelesada en el rostro de la chica sus pecas y en sus mejillas y su piel blanca no tan blanca como la de ella y tibia que acaricio un poco su mejilla mirando su rostro que la cubría su cabello rojizo

\- tranquila ahora la veo ayúdame a curarla no te preocupes

La enfermera empezó a decirle cómo debía curarla y ella solo obedecía para verla mejor empezaba a ver que su mejilla se ponía morada y eso la preocupaba pero al final todo se calmó y la chica empezó a hacer muecas de que estaba durmiendo tranquilo

\- tranquila ella esa bien dios como se pudo golpear anna – Elsa voltio rápido con la enfermera y sorprendida le dijo

\- cuál es su nombre

\- Anna ... anna flor-

\- Anna… - dijo Elsa mientras la miraba dormir y estaba pendiente de ella después de casi una hora se dio cuenta que perdió tanto tiempo y termino diciendo en su mente que también lo repitió

\- como no pude haberme fijado, su mejilla hermosa pecosa la tiene lastimada que linda se ve al dormir"- y sonrió un poco y la enfermera le dijo tartamudeando

\- este per perdón dijo ¿algo? – Elsa voltio a verla y puso una cara seria diciéndole

\- pensé en voz alta no se preocupe debo irme – la enfermera la detuvo y le dijo

\- déjame curarte tu frente sigue sangrando no notas las gotas incluso manchaste ya la blusa de anna

\- se dio cuenta que fue cierto cuando volteo a ver y agarro se sentó por un momento mientras dejaba que curara su frente ya una vez puesto una curita que le puso la enfermera miro por última vez a la chica y noto que iba a despertarse y le entro pánico que solo alcanzo a decirle a la enfermera

\- por favor cualquier no dude en llamarme o a la directora ella tiene que estar bien con permiso

\- si señorita aunque ella está despertando oiga se se señorita-

Y Elsa salió corriendo como si el pánico la invadiera y llego a su salón que ya era mas de las 12 cuando entro la profesora que daba clase se detuvo para preguntarle por lo sucedido

\- Señorito Snow buenas tardes ¿cómo sigue que tal la chica que fue golpeada?

\- muy buenas tardes profesora lamento que hasta ahorita me esté presentando a su clase por mi incidente de la mañana de verdad que me siento apenada con usted – lo decia mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza hacia la profesora y juntas las manos en frente ella ante todo siempre era educada-

\- no señorita Snow no se preocupe yo espero que usted este bien

\- estoy bien gracias por preguntarme y la chica bueno…- pensaba en ella y en su rostro por un instante y hacia una mueca de desconcierto pero sonreía un poco y miraba a la profesora y le decia

\- ella está bien se recuperara lento pero lo hará

\- muy bien señorita me alegra que haya llegado estaba a punto de decirles lo que haremos durante el primer cuatri de su segundo año en este caso usted que es nueva será algo entretenido para usted incluso supongo que de donde viene ya que arendelle dice que es un lugar muy bueno así que por favor tome asiento donde usted quiera busque sus cosas y ponga atención-

Elsa se retiró y fue a sentarse a lado de una rubia muy guapa pero no le llamo la atención cuando de repente agarro sus cosa y fue a sentarse en la mesa la rubia le estiro la mano y le dijo

\- Rapunzel Giresoll – un placer conocerte de esta forma golpeando a mi novia sin duda

Elsa volteo con una ceja alzada y con la boca un poco abierta por la sorpresa de saber que esa chica era la novia de aquella rojiza tan sensual de facciones que le habia llamado la atención

\- no sabía que era lesbiana y el placer es mío señorita Giresoll- le extendió su mano estrechándola con fuerza

\- no me digas así puedes decirme Rapunzel y si ella es mi novia podría saber cómo la dejaste además de golpeada – hacia una sonrisa sarcástica mirándola retándola con la mirada-

Elsa la miro igual imponiendo con una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera incluso a Rapunzel la estremeció que tuvo que quitar su mirada un instante de lo intensa que era y atino a decirle

\- tu novia está bien y si es una pena que se haya dado así las cosas un accidente supongo no me di cuenta pero creme esta mejor y si no te molesta me gusta que me hablen por mi apellido muy pocas personas dicen mi nombre y si no te molesta igual te diré a ti por tu apellido no lo tomes a mal por favor – le quito la mano

\- no te preocupes Snow es la petición más respetuosa no ofensiva y a ti te duele tu frente- la miraba un poco más relajada

\- no siento la molestia pero no hay dolor me preocupe por ella, ella si se llevó un golpe intenso por mi culpa – Elsa giro la mirada hacia la mesa un poco apenada por lo sucedido

\- tranquila ella estará bien sé que se ve delicada y adorable pero es una chica muy muy ardiente jajá

\- supongo que si no la conozco pero en fin gracias

\- pónganme atención muchachos para este cuatrimestre quiero que hagan parejas para que hagan un proyecto financiero de alguna empresa y lo expongan en la semana académica ok las nuevas personas que entraron deben tratarlas bien y ante todo explicarles cómo está el asunto por favor nada de juntarse con la gente que les apetezca por favor

\- que bien señorita Snow si no te molesta podemos hacer pareja – Elsa la mira de reojo y sonríe y le estira la mano de nuevo

\- cuenta con ellos señorita Giresoll

Anna Flor

-auuuuch duele tonto quita tu mano – le daba un golpe a la mano de su amigo Kristoff que le estaba tocando

\- es que quiero curarte perdón – se ponía triste

\- pero me tocas y eso no cura duele Kristoff

Un chico rubio alto medio tosco era su mejor amigo sin embargo él quería algo con ella y siempre estaba atento de ella pero era un poco bobo a veces

\- perdóname pues ya no te toco pero fue por culpa de esa tipa asquerosa

\- por que le dices así – sorprendida le pregunta – acaso la conoces-

\- no creo que es nueva no se pero cuando ella te golpeo inmediatamente te cargo y empezó a gritar diciendo que donde estaba la enfermería por eso digo que es nueva y cuando quise quitarte de sus brazos no me dejo y me empujo incluso le contesto mal a Mérida

\- no es cierto ella fue muy respetuosa conmigo yo solo le dije que no podía llevarte ya que ella estaba sangrando bien feo de la frente y ella solo me dijo que todo estaría bien que estabas en buenas manos a mí eso me tranquilizo y no voy a negarte era muy muy sensual jajá

\- ¿sensual?- se sonrojo al imaginarse en los brazos de una chica rubia sensual como si fuese una especie de caballero con armadura después de rescatar a su damisela su mente empezaba a sentirse de nuevo poética y teatral

\- me cargo en sus brazos vaya debe ser fuerte supongo- los miro

\- pues yo la vi delgada la verdad es que me impresiono su fuerza jeje yo estoy ancho y soy fuerte pero a ella no se le nota

\- estas celoso por que ella cargo a anna y tú no – lo molestaba

\- cállate tonta Mérida – la miraba cruzando los brazos y haciendo muecas de niño berrinchudo –

\- mil veces prefiero que me cargara ella si no tú me hubieras ido golpeando jajá- se empezó a reír anna pero le dolía y se agarraba su mejilla

\- pero ella me dejo invalida la muy tonta no me podre reír ni comer mi chocolate que tanto me gusta- hacia pucheros –

\- aww nena ya lo bueno es que te dieron esto y te las tomas y ya – la abrazo Mérida

\- señorita anna ¿cómo se encuentra mejor?

\- si profesora todo bien jeje

\- me alegra saberlo si no hay más que hacer empezare a repetir lo que les habia dicho a sus compañeros antes

\- como les dije quiero que todos su proyecto lo hagan con alguna persona distinta de carrera por favor

\- para qué es eso profesora – dijo anna alzando la mano

\- a eso voy anna… bueno harán una historia y después una obra de teatro donde ustedes meterán a esa personaje que escojan y a ustedes como las protagonistas en una historia de amor ( y los murmullos se escucharon ) silencio por favor, puede ser terror o comedia o lo que ustedes quieran incluso todas las tramas son personas que aman la literatura y el amor así que pueden hacerlo y escoger a su compañero deberán vigilarlo observarlo y estudiar con él para ello esto se expondrá a fin de año pero en semana académica se dará una breve introducción entendido

\- Si – dijeron todos

\- has oído nena haremos una obra de teatro – salto de su silla Mérida

\- sí pero yo no conozco mucha gente de otras carreras aunque me hablan muchos y conocen mi nombre

\- escoges a la que te hizo el morado jajá – se rio Mérida de ella

\- que chistosa- hizo una cara desagradable sacándole la lengua y al final riéndose-

\- no se ni siquiera sé de qué carrera es y no creo que me la llegue a topar de nuevo y ni quiero me lastimo

\- hay ya niña mejor vámonos que la clase ya termino y yo tengo hambre

\- siiii yo también – agarraron ellos y se fueron de ahí a comer a una plaza cerca de la escuela por que debía de regresar tanto habia pasado el tiempo que eran las 4:30pm la hora del descanso habia llegado y les daban 1 hr y 30 minutos más debían aprovechar tanta cosa que les paso.

Elsa Nieve

16:30

Elsa se habia ido con su madre a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí donde las dos mujeres estaban en una mesa sentadas comiendo con una copa de Champagne y comiendo salmón con verduras y crema de queso

\- Hija que paso con la chica que te dejo así – comía mientras la miraba a su hija de su frente

\- pues- decia mientras se limpiaba la boca- ella está bien supongo yo igual me curaron y todo bien – tomaba un sorbo a su copa de champagne- no pasó nada madre créeme- le sonreía

\- ay hija eres tan refinada como tu padre y un poco seca – seguía comiendo riéndose

\- oye pues así me educaron ustedes- se le queda viendo riéndose-

\- oye…..y… ¿era bonita?- la miraba mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca riéndose

\- c c como – tocia Elsa mientras trataba de tomar un sorbo enorme a su copa y la miraba limpiándose la boca de nuevo-

\- ¡MADRE! – La mirada con el ceño fruncido – no digas eso por que me lo preguntas

\- jajajaja hija yo sé que no te gustan los hombres que tu padre no se dé cuenta no significa que yo no y no me da vergüenza la mujer es algo hermoso lo mejor que dios pudo haber creado y ahorita que me cuentas de ella discúlpame pero sé que te gusto jajá – se empezaba a reír

\- bueno madre no la pude ver bien y NO – seguía comiendo

\- hay hija y nunca traerás una mujer a conocerme ósea que ¿me quedo sin nietos? – hacia puchero

\- mama tengo 21 años como para pensar en eso no crees déjame vivir – seguía comendo riéndose con la ceja alzada

\- ojala vivieras tu sueño y no el de tu padre y ya lo dije- seguía comiendo la señora sin mirar a su hija

Elsa solo puso los ojos en blanco y solo la miro siguió comiendo y empezó a reírse para quitar ese silencio tan incómodo entre ellas dos

\- te amo Elsa- le dijo su madre agarrándola de la mano

Elsa tomo la mano de su madre y ella la beso – te amo mami

\- mi reina del hielo tienes las manos frías como de pequeña

\- jajá si aun uso guantes – sonrió y siguieron comiendo

\- apúrate que solo queda una hora para que regreses a clases

Y así fue siguieron comiendo hasta que terminaron, a las 5:30 pm subía a su carro para ir a la escuela llegaría enseguida.

Anna Flor

5:30 pm

*Carajo no saben cómo me duele me siento tan mal al no poder reírme y comer en toda la comida tuve que estar seria y ellos no dejaban de reír espera…. Aguarda un segundo que hace*

\- Pero ¿qué carajo hace un Z4 en mi aparcamiento?- anna freno de golpe que los chicos que venían con ella se sorprendieron

-anna tranquila a lo mejor alguien se equivocó no te... ¡ehh oye vuelve!- anna salió echa furia del carro para ver el número del carro y si habia algo que le dijera el dueño del carro lo cual no encontró y su furia aumentaba mas, cuando anna se enojaba se veía linda no daba miedo bueno al principio si no se calmaba después era diferente no era esa anna adorable

\- carajo no me interesa quiero que quiten este auto ahora – y volteaba rápido y golpeaba el auto dejando sonar la alarma y ella con dolor en la espinilla que empezaba a saltar pero en ese momento se resbala y casi caía al suelo de no haber sido que una persona estaba ahí y la tomo de los brazos y la sostuvo anna al principio le dolió su mejilla por que cayó encima del estómago dela persona pero al inhalar ese perfume cálido y sentir esa tela fría se tranquilizó y escucho una voz que le resulto muy familia que eso la espanto

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Anna Flower?

Cuando anna voltio a verla se llevó una sorpresa enorme al ver unos ojos azules claro mirarla con una mirada de preocupación pero seca se paró empujándola de un golpe y ella recargada en el auto su corazón latía tan fuerte por que no sabía quién era

\- ah vaya que grosera después de haberte salvado dos veces en el día me empujas intentando tirarme vaya veo que no tienes educación- la chica de ojos azules se sostuvo sin caerse poniendo sus brazos en su cadera y recargando de lado izquierdo de su cadera mirando a anna con una cara de desagrado ante ese impulso de ella

Anna se sorprendió al escuchar eso que se puso rija y tartamudeo un poco

\- E e eres tú la de de la mañana – abrió sus enormes ojos verdes para ver su rostro de la rubia de ojos azules y darse cuenta que esa mujer era sumamente hermosa sus amigos no exageraban ni la enfermera con su belleza y más de lo sería que se veía sus labios resaltaban tanto y sus ojos azules en ella era como si se derritiera y tenía tanto el corazón acelerado que no sabía que hacer

\- si soy yo y tú no me recibiste bien en dos ocasiones – seguía mirándola con la ceja alzada y con la boca un poco torcida

Anna recobro su postura y de una cara de nerviosismo paso a recordar que le dolía el rostro y empezó a soltarse su furia contra la chica sin importar que tanto la sorprendió y su figura la dejara sin hablar ella no iba a quedarse callada

\- no me interesa recibirte bien por tu culpa MI CARA ESTA MORADA y no puedo reír ni comer bien por tu culpa niña engreída prepotente grosera – cruzo sus brazos y volteando su rostro le saco la lengua como una niña chiquita hacia un berrinche

La chica quedo tan impactada ante eso que abrió sus ojos azules y extendió los brazos en forma de asombro ante la actitud de la rojiza analizo un poco la situación cerro sus ojos respiro hondo y atino a decir de la manera más cortes

\- Estoy consciente de mis actos realmente no debí fijarme en mi libro cuando iba por la cafetería pero si no hubiera reaccionado tu estaría en el suelo y a lo mejor con dolor intenso de cabeza con algún chipote si no te hubiera jalado de la cadera a mi cuerpo pido una disculpa sincera Señorita Anna Flower

Anna volteo con una cara distinta al oír esas palabras y ver que la chica se acercaba le aceleraba el corazón su cara que parecía de enfado habia quedado a un lado y puso una sonrisa en sus labios a anna la puso súper nerviosa ante eso pero no iba a dejar ahí la cosa no podía verse débil que antes de que ella siguiera acercándose le dijo

\- Ese es tu problema no el mío – la chica de cabello rubio de ojos azules se paró en seco sorprendida

-además como sabes mi nombre si ni yo sé quién eres y espero que este auto no sea tuyo por que tenemos lugares por si no lo sabias se ve que eres nueva pero podrías quitar tu auto para poder estacionarme en mi lugar, ve a coordinación o con la directora para que te asignen el tuyo niña- la mirada de anna era retadora y con la ceja alzada la mirada fijamente

\- la chica volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos acercándose de nuevo y estirando el brazo le dijo mirándola nuevamente seria " Elsa Snow para servirle Señorita Anna Flower Lastima que las circunstancias nos hagan presentarnos así" anna le dio el brazo y estrecho la mano y antes de que se diera cuenta ella volteo su mano y se inclinó a darle un beso en la mano cuando anna sintió sus helados pero suaves labios en su mano se puso sumamente colorada y un calor recorría su espalda y una sensación en el estómago que no podía explicar que era empezó a sudar y sentía un calor frio ante eso

\- q que ¿qué estás haciendo? – anna miro a Elsa súper nerviosa y ella le dijo

\- es una costumbre que saludemos así en donde vivía antes apenas me mude ayer si me permites debo cumplir tu solicitud que no fue muy amable por que si es mi carro – eso hizo que anna se pusiera mas roja y que no supiera que habia pasado con ella en ese momento tenía tanta vergüenza que no dijo mas vio como Elsa movía su auto y vio que lo puso a lado del de ella * genial esta chica va a estar al lado del mío no puede ser que tenga tan mala suerte* cuando Elsa bajo del auto ella mostraba otro rostro nuevamente de enojada por todo

Elsa solo volvió a donde ella estaba y la miro de nuevo y con la cabeza hizo una reverencia diciéndole

\- tenga bonita tarde señorita Anna flower y lamento todo lo que ha pasado es un gusto de ambas que no volvamos a toparnos nunca al menos en la universidad por que aquí estará siempre mi auto hasta luego niña berrinchuda si es la palabra que puede usarse – se rio un poco y se dio la vuelta con sus cosas, eso a anna le enfureció nadie le decia berrinchuda nadie por que no lo era según ella y solo alcanzo a gritar

-¡prepotente engreída! – se cruzó de brazos mientras veía cómo se alejaba se quedó viendo como la chica rubia de cabello casi blanco se iba y recordaba el beso en su mano que aún le daba escalofríos saber que ella lo habia echo así y que ella sintió cosas raras en el estómago mientras sus amigos veían el espectáculo otra voz se acercaba a decirle a anna

\- veo que ya conoces a la señorita Snow-

* Lo que me faltaba más prepotencia y egocentrismo*

\- Hola y adiós no tengo ánimos para aguantarte Rapunzel enserio me siento adolorida

\- tranquila sabes que contigo no me porto mal – miro a anna con cara de tristeza ante su rechazo

\- ¿cómo conoces a Snow? – la miro extrañada y con el ceño fruncido

\- digamos que va en mi clase estudia administración de empresas como yo- sonrió amablemente

\- ¡dios mío por qué haces esto!- anna empezó a reírse a carcajada – ahora entiendo por qué la prepotencia tan asquerosa de esa chica

\- oye no todos somos así – la miro con la ceja alzada y le dijo – ¿a no?- bueee no- se rasco la nuca-

\- anna ya basta de tu enfado enserio ya – le dijo Mérida

\- te dije que era un asco esa tipa y tú no me creíste – le dijo Kristoff triunfante muy prontamente

\- CALLATE KRISTOFF – le grito un poco enfadada

\- sé que es prepotente pero no es un asco y ten respeto a las personas por favor amigo – lo mirada un poco más tierno

\- lo lo siento anna – se quedaba atonto nado por eso

\- en fin ya nos vamos Rapunzel luego te veo cuídate bonita tarde

\- bonita tarde para ti hermosa espero que así sea de ahora en adelante

Anna se iba con sus amigos sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que le habia pasado hoy sin embargo ya no quiso recordar nada ya que no la dejaba pensar el dolor de la mejilla

Y en clase ella estaba tan ida que no sabía lo que hablaban en clase que simplemente mordía la punta de su bolígrafo y miraba a una ventana que tenía cerca pensando en el encuentro que habia tenido y la chica que habia sido la causante de que no podía comer chocolate eso era lo que más le dolía amaba el chocolate pero ver su rostro y su cuerpo pensaba a cada hora que pasaba no podía creer como una mujer como ella la ponía tan nerviosa era inevitable pensar en eso.

* Quien es ella…. ¿Qué significa?* eso se decia mientras recordaba el beso que aun la ruborizaba y tenía las mejillas coloradas ante eso aun entraba en ese calor frio al recordar la suave y fría piel de sus labios en su mano

* Elsa Snow* - agarraba su lápiz y lo jugueteaba con sus manos mientras pensaba en ella y veía su rostros y la sonrisa que ella habia eliminado con su actitud* Elsa Snow… nieve….fría como el hielo la reina del hielo*

\- Ja si le queda- sonrió quedándose viendo como jugaba con su lápiz en clase.

Eran las 7:40 y las clases por fin habían acabado y llego a su carro con sus amigos despidiéndose

\- nos vemos mañana chicos hoy es un día súper loco y quiero descansar enserio

\- si no te preocupes también nosotros tomate ese medicamento te hará bien- decia Kristoff abrazándola

\- aiin si gracias nene jajá – decia mientras la apretaba

\- te quiero Anita nos vemos mañana muacks – le daba un beso Mérida

\- nos vemos mañana niños-

Al momento que iba abrir su carro escucho unos pasos venir y cuando volteo se llevó con una sorpresa que le acelero su corazón a mil, era Elsa venir hacia su coche solo se quedó en silencio para que la rubia no se diera cuenta abrió su coche y metió sus cosas atrás del coche saco sus lentes de su saco y se los puso volteando a todos lados

* Quien usa lentes cuando se anochece esta tipa está loca*

Pero se los habia quitado y metiendo en un estuche y los puso enfrente del Z4 activo un botón para subir el picaporte del convertible y se quitó su saco dejándolo atrás, anna la miraba embelesada viendo su calma su forma de ser, se quedó fascinada ante ese espectáculo que cuando ella volteo no se dio cuenta y sus miradas se fusionaron en una al principio le entro nervios por que Elsa la cacho viéndola pero después se relajó y no le quito la mirada de encima Elsa tenía los ojos entrecerrados viéndola mientras jugaba con sus llaves que tenía en la mano izquierda arriba del picaporte del carro y la otra mano alcanzaba a ver que la tenía en esa cadera tan sensual y bien pronunciada que tenía pero su mirada estaba fija a sus ojos y los de ella a los de anna, anna estaba recargada en su carro con unos libros en mano abrazándolos así es tuvieron un buen rato hasta que Elsa corto esa conexión que las jóvenes tuvieron y se subió al auto cerrando la puerta y se escuchaba el motor de su auto encender, anna vio como el auto se alejaba del aparcamiento y como se iba a la jefa principal de la entrada de la universidad viendo así como se iba y desaparecía el auto donde esa chica helada como la nieve se iba.

\- La reina de hielo se va – riéndose susurraba – de verdad que si es una reina de hielo

\- se metía al coche y arrancaba para irse a casa deseando llegar a su cama y descansar para empezar un mejor día después de haber recordado a esa chica y se fue con la idea de que nunca más la iba a topar en su vida solo en ese congelado lugar que para ella es el principal donde sentirá esa brisa helada en la espalda el estacionamiento:

 **Su Encuentro Congelado donde se miraban por Minutos.**


	2. Chapter 3 y 4

**Gracias al principio no Pense que ni uno tendria, quien viera mi historia pero me sorprendi mucho y me emocione, tambien me gustaria decirles que lamento la falta de autografia en el capitul realmente no me di cuenta, pero es que lo escribi tan deprisa la universidad me controla jaja, estos capitulos estan mejor redactados y si hay alguna falta de en la gramatica vuelvo a pedirles disculpas y revisare de nuevo bien hasta que se vea bien, gracias y espero que me puedan comentar si les gusta y que pueda recomendar mi historia por favor esta historia es larga no se cuanto dure pero es larga espero tengan pasciencia y sobre todo entretenimiento leyendo gracias y espero mejorar aun, y tener mas gente quien le guste.**

 **Chapter 3 Verla a diario ¿un infierno o el paraíso?**

Anna Flor

*Sonido de un celular*

\- Carajo ¿quién llama a esta hora? – agarro su iphone

¿Hola?

\- Hola mi niña como estas

\- ¡Madre! Jajá que bien que me hablas como estas que tal el viaje cuando vuelves

\- dentro de 15 días amor es que los jefes me tienen algo presionada y aparte el nuevo jefe es una persona muy amable entonces quiero quedar súper bien como siempre dime, ¿todo está bien?, ¿tienes aun dinero en efectivo?

\- Si mama no te preocupes todo está bien aquí ok

\- está bien mi vida te dejo porque ya entro a junta, por favor pórtate bien, ¿oye no te ha hablado tu padre?

\- no quiero hablar con el de echo y no

\- está bien mi amor te amo cuídate nos vemos después adiós

Colgó el teléfono

\- bueno me hablo mi mami todo tiene que salir bien hoy – se mira al espejo – ay mi cara bueno un poco de maquillaje arreglara eso – empezó a maquillarse acababa de salir del baño de bañarse y preparándose para bajar a desayunar como siempre, ya una vez acabando bajo saltando al gran comedor que tenía y vio salir a su nana

-Hola nana como estas hoy muy guapa como siempre muacks – le dio un beso y se sentó

\- eres una insolente sabes que yo estoy vieja y tu diciéndome eso

\- claro que eres guapa –

\- oye como sigues de ese golpe, de verdad que me preocupa tu cara, si tu madre sabe que te golpeaste con el escalón mandara a poner la casa a protección anti anna, porque no te cuidas más hija

\- ay nana no me regañes por favor estamos empezando y no me has dado mi chocolatito – se lo decia con una voz de bebe y haciendo berrinche

\- jajajaja eres una consentida ya lo traigo – eso nana así me gusta jijije

Ana empezó a comer muy contenta, se habia olvidado de todo lo que habia pasado ayer, hoy iba un poco más linda que ayer, iba con una blusa blanca que se le caía de los hombres una cola de caballo y unos jeans blancos apretaditos de nuevo y unas bailarinas blancas, iba muy de blanco ella, el moretón no se veía casi por el maquillaje que supo ponerse ella, sabía maquillarse y se veía hermosa seguía comiendo y su nana le trajo su chocolate caliente eran las 7:30 am de la mañana y siempre la consentían, era la princesa anna de la casa, así era como empezaba el día de la adorable anna

Elsa Nieve

9:15 am

Elsa habia salido con Albert por un Starbucks que le quedaba a solo una cuadra de donde vivía, habia llegado al lugar pidiendo un capuchino con chocolate y Albert no quiso, negó con la cabeza y ella se compró un brownie de chocolate y espero a que se lo dieran viendo el reloj de su muñeca.

\- No estas con mi padre porque te niegas señor grosero – lo miraba con berrinche

\- Aunque no esté con tu padre sigues siendo la señorita y la dueña de la casa y por lo tanto mi ama

\- No digas eso que me harás enojar Albert tú eres como un padre más, no quiero que me digas eso otra vez ¿o00k?

-pero señorita Snow es- le interrumpía con un beso en la mejilla y guiñándole el ojo

\- te callas y soy Elsa, no la señorita Snow- le sonreía y en ese momento aparecía su madre y corría abrazarla

\- ¡MADRE! – la abrazaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y la señora igual cuando veía a Albert lo iba y lo abrazaba igual

\- Albert que hermoso que te encuentres aquí con nosotros

\- Señora Frozen es un gusto volver a verla – le sonreía

\- por qué tan formal Albert – La miraba Elsa – así es me dice señorita Snow

\- No Albert tú eres como de la familia y lo sabes

\- Lo se señoras y por eso les tengo tanto respeto porque son mi única familia – y las abrazaba

\- ¿que pidieron? – la señora Frozen volteo a su hija y la miro sonriendo

\- yo pedí un capuchino y el nada como siempre

\- tonterías iré a traerte un café ya vengo- dijo la señora

El mayordomo se puso rojo y ya no dijo nada, mientras Elsa se reia de él los 3 se iban caminando por qué Elsa debía llegar temprano a la universidad y la directora igual

\- Madre y ¿qué haces aquí no hay clases?

\- Claro que hay clases pero vine a ver a Albert y a ti, tenía ganas de verlos después de tanto, más bien dime cómo sigue tu cabeza

Cuando anna iba hablar interrumpió Albert

\- Discúlpeme que te interrumpa pero quiero saber que le paso Señora Agatha a Elsa en la frente

\- vaya ya por lo menos dice Agatha jajá pues ayer choco con una pretendiente, que la descalabro de echo es una mujer muy hermosa y Elsa pues jajá me entiendes Albert

\- Vaya ¿por qué no me dijo nada Elsa que acaso no confías en mí o piensas que no aceptare tu sexualidad?

\- Gracias Madre

-De nada – tomaba su café

\- No es eso Albert, pero esa chica no me interesa me tropecé con ella, pero hasta ahí, y no te dije porque no quería preocuparte

\- pues ahora me eh preocupado mas

\- No Albert no me digas eso – hizo puchero y Albert se rio –

Los 3 seguían hablando pero ya era más de las 11 ellas tenían que irse y optaron por ello, Agatha tenía su coche ahí y fue a dejarlos a su mansión Elsa bajo y se fue en su Z4 inmediato a la escuela mientras iba a la escuela paso rápido de nuevo a Starbucks por un cappuccino de chocolate sin azúcar y canela pidiendo que lo pusieran aparte más un brownie de chocolate, misterio para quien iba a hacer ese pedido

Iba llegando cuando entro por la reja de la universidad bajo la capota de su auto para observar el lugar que le seguía y ver que efectivamente el mini cooper estaba ahí, sonrió estaciono su auto a lado del otro muy pegado a la puerta con afán de molestar cuando saliera a comer todo previamente planeado, y salió corriendo con la mochila y el café cuando llego fue a buscar aquella persona a la cafetería pero no estaba, corrió a los salones de donde ella tomaba clases y no estaba eso quería decir que la chica era de otra carrera, fue por los de psicología no estaba, fue por los de contaduría no estaba, fue a los de pedagogía, a los de derecho, a los de gastronomía y por ultimo a los médicos y nada pero le faltaba uno los de literatura inglesa, CORRIO COMO PUDO HASTA QUE LLEGO AL TERCER SALON y escucho una risa y después " estás loco no voy a salir contigo", al acercarse le dio tantos nervios y miedo que cuando vio que era aquella chica en blanco y con el cabello completamente recogido en una cola de cabello y parte de la espalda descubierta con los hombros se veían tan sensual, tan suave su piel que sin miedo entro, ella hablaba por teléfono y se puso atrás de ella, esperando a que colgara para que le diera la sorpresa de que estaba ahí viéndola.

Anna Flor

11 a.m

Llegue temprano a la escuela como siempre y me quede en el salón ya que habia llegado muy temprano, nadie habia llegado incluso me quede estudiando y empezando mi historia conmigo antes que con alguien más, porque no tenía alguien más y eso me daba risa pero a la vez, me siento bien de empezar algo así, cuando de repente empezó a sonar mi teléfono y al ver la foto de Hans el chico que iba en administración que me caía igual de mal no pude evitar bufar y contestar lo más actuado posible

\- Hola niño como estas, tanto tiempo sin verte u oírte

\- Hola Princesa Anna como estas espero no me hayas olvidado claro veo que estas contenta ¿es por mí?

\- ah sí claro jajá dime que se te ofrece – se rascaba la nuca con el ceño fruncido de la risa que no podía aguantarse

\- quería ver si tú quieres salir conmigo este viernes a una fiesta que va organizar tu amiga Rapunzel ¿no te ha invitado?

\- no, no lo ha hecho - * y no lo hare*

\- Pues qué tal si tú y yo vamos y después de eso nos vamos a cenar y así

\- jajá mira Hans lo siento pero no me interesa aparte no me ha invitado y no creo que sea lo correcto

\- Porque no es más podemos ir hoy a comer al rato que salgamos de clase no crees hermosa

\- jajajaja estás loco no voy a salir contigo Hans y olvídalo y sabes que debo colgarte aún estoy en mi cuarto apenas salí del baño y se calló mi toalla, que tenía en el cuerpo debo agacharme a recogerla, si no te importa nene adiós bye un beso

Colgó

¡Buff- que tipo tan pesado!

\- Me gusto la parte donde dices que estás en tu cuarto y que recogerás tu toalla, que esta tirada en el suelo sabes-

* Oh Dios MIO*

Anna volteo aterrada al reconocer esa voz y cuando vio a la rubia hermosa de esos ojos azules dios no pudo evitar saltar de su asiento parándose, quedándose en la pared que tenía a lado súper roja y apenadísima

\- TU QUE HACES AQUÍ JODER- respondió casi sin aire al hablar y sudando frio de nuevo

\- jajá tranquila solo jajá no sé qué hago aquí pero me alegro de estarlo- Elsa miraba a anna con una dulzura y sonriendo, repito, que ella no sonreía con cualquiera pero esa chica le movía tantas cosas que no podía ser natural, anna se tranquilizó cuando le dijo eso que se incorporó y se sentó señalándole con la otra mano que se sentara en el otro asiento cosa que Elsa no hizo y dejo en la mesa el café y la bolsa donde venía el brownie a un lado y se voltio para ir se con una sonrisa en los labios pero anna

\- ESPERA a ah a donde crees que vas Elsa – Elsa se detuvo y sintió una sensación en el estómago por dejar que ella le dejara decir así, no le dijo nada y respiro hondo y voltio

\- pues supongo que es incómodo para ti que viniera y sé que no te caigo bien solo vine a disculparme de nuevo por lo de ayer y saber cómo seguías de tu rostro – la miraba un poco seria y con los ojos entrecerrados

* Hay que sexy se ve haciendo así los ojos*

Decía anna en su mente mientras la mirada desconcertada

\- ¿te disculpas con un café y una bolsa?

\- jajá bueno es temprano su pongo que es como un break de un desayuno, claro que si no lo quieres porque has desayunado antes acepto y puedo lle… - antes de que terminara la frase anna abría la bolsa y sus ojos brillaban al ver que era un brownie de chocolate y sonrió viendo a la rubia que eso a ella estremeció, su sonrisa y su mirada que no supo que hacer más que quedarse parada

\- wow un brownie y aparte de chocolate dios que rico gracias Elsa

* Volvió a decir mi nombre*

\- Sé que le gusta el chocolate porque lo dijiste ayer muy desesperada

\- vaya eres muy atenta, para que recordaras eso sabes, por cierto enserio lamento mi forma de portarme ayer es que fue un día muy pesado y el golpe pues no era parte de mi plan

\- tampoco del mío – metió sus manos en su pantalón sonriendo a la rojiza

\- ven siéntate comnigtguo – hablaba mientras comía del brownie que ella le dio poniéndose roja

\- gracias – decia Elsa mientras se sentaba a lado de la rojiza y sentía esa sensación de cosquillas que la pelirroja le hacía sentir cuando estaba ahí presente, se puso roja y se puso a lado de ella alejándose un poquito con la silla para poder mirarla, anna agarraba el café y lo olia y decia otra vez emocionada

\- ay por dios es chocolate como sabes que me gusta tanto bueno jajá sé que te lo dije lo siento en fin y por qué estás tan temprano en la escuela – comía nerviosa

Sonreía sin mirarla y jugando con su teléfono tenía unos guantes que aún no se habia quitado- pues siempre llego temprano a todos los lugares que voy, de hecho se me hizo muy raro que no llegara más temprano de lo inusual jajá

\- vaya yo soy igual llego muy temprano una vez llegue a las 9 aquí y aún estaban en clase jajá

\- y que hiciste si estaban aquí

\- pues fui a la cafetería o a la terraza amo estar haya porque es tan silenciosa como un salón sabes

\- ¿te gusta el silencio?- la miraba sonriendo de reojo

\- amo el sonido de la naturaleza más que de las personas a veces las personas dicen coherencias o son tan estúpidas que van vagando sin ver que se les topa enfrente- al decir eso trago a fondo su brownie y volteo a verla y se puso roja al recordar lo sucedido del día anterior

\- Lo lo Siento no me refería a ti solo qu- la interrumpió riéndose

\- jajá no te preocupes sé que fue estúpido de mi parte embestirla así, por eso estoy aquí – volteo a verla de frente y las dos nuevamente tuvieron esa conexión como en el estacionamiento pero esta vez muy cerca y con una media sonrisa en sus rostros se miraban los labios, las mejillas, todo su rostro volvió hacer un encuentro congelado y de repente un celular sonó desconectándolas de ese momento

\- permíteme un momento – se retiró y contesto su teléfono Elsa

-¿Elsa Nieve?

* Dios que propia habla me encanta cuando es así, ay carajo que estoy diciendo voltéate o vera que la vez* - se decia mientras comía su brownie

\- Dios no sabía que eras tú ¿cómo estás?

Anna paraba la oreja para saber si alcanzaba oír quien era, pero nada, seguía comiendo y bebiéndose su café, mientras vio como venía vestida Elsa que para ser sincera ella misma veía muy guapísima, venía con el cabello suelto con un fleco hacia delante como el peinado de ayer pero esta vez con el cabello suelto bien peinado y lacio tenía una blusa de cuello alto negra y unos jeans blancos con unas botas tipo de equitación negras, la combinación se veía tan bien en ella y más el pantalón de lo ajustado que se le veía dios hacia resaltar su cadera y trasero, también y la blusa negra ni decirlo se veía única ,su chamarra de cuero la habia dejado a lado de la mesa y traía unos guantes.

\- Bueno debo ir me esto no se puede hablar por teléfono nena

*Epale es mujer será alguien muy importante su hermana, amiga QUIEEEEN CARAJOS ES*

\- está bien luego nos vemos y también adiós-

Colgó el teléfono

* Oh no aquí viene *

\- Listo perdóname – no dijo nada mas

\- no te preocupes – quería preguntarle pero si ella no dijo mas no debía preguntarle

\- oye puedo preguntar por los guantes, no hace mucho frio ¿o sí? Jajá

\- es que yo soy de piel muy helada, de echo toda yo soy helada, entonces intento calentar mis manos con ellos, los uso desde que era pequeña y siempre los traigo excepto cuando escribo o algo parecido.

\- ¿puedo?

Elsa se estremeció a ello pero no podía negarse, si no se vería extraño y solo estiro la mano a donde ella estaba pidiéndole su mano, anna la agarro y poco a poco le quito el guante hasta dejar ver su mano blanca como la nieve y delgada con unas uñas tan limpias y quiso tocar con un dedo pero después ella misma sintió la necesidad o el impulso de poner la mano debajo de la de ella y entrelazarla con su mano, Elsa salto muy sorprendida y de inmediato se enrojeció del rosto, anna también y voltio a ver su reacción y en ese momento de nuevo la conexión de sus ojos se quedaron viéndose y anna respiraba muy deprisa con la boca un poco abierta, sentía muchas cosas dentro de ella mientras miraba esos ojos tan azules y sentía cosquilleo por la piel helada de Elsa, Elsa solo la miraba muy seria enrojecida y sentía esa sensación de nuevo pero trataba de tranquilizarse, incluso se sintió que se iban acercando poco a poco estaban sus rostros muy juntos y con el silencio podría escucharse sus corazones tan unidos, a punto de un beso podía haber pasado, pero se vio interrumpido por unas risas que venían del pasillo era Kristoff y Mérida

* CARAJO* ambas gritaron en su mente y se soltaron anna la soltó y Elsa quito su mano, y con la nariz roja se voltearon a la mesa esperando a que entraran y vieran su nerviosismo de ambas, anna tuvo pretexto con el café, tomo lo más deprisa sin importar si estaba caliente o no

\- Vaya que sorpresa la mil desgracias está aquí que haces molestando a mi chica

Elsa voltio con el ceño fruncido desconcertada – Tu chica wow cuantas parejas tienes

Ana sorprendida de la pregunta de Elsa de esos ojos azules claros viéndola tan de cerca contesto

\- El sueña eso, pero es solo MI AMIGO Kristoff tonto – Kristoff miro a anna feo y se quedó callado

\- y como que cuantos tengo que me crees o que- la miro con el ceño fruncido

\- es que Rapunzel me dijo ayer que eras su novia – tenía una cara sorprendida

\- Hija de… - antes de que terminara la frase se metió el café a la boca y se puso roja pero de coraje al ver eso Elsa se quedó sorprendida abriendo los ojos y con la boca casi abierta

* QUE HERMOSA SE VE ENOJADA DIOS*

\- ¿te pasa algo? – le dijo mientras la mirada calmándose

\- ah eh no, no p per perdón es que me sorprendió ver que aquí todo el mundo quiere contigo jajá – se tocaba la nuca mientras intentaba esconder su nerviosismo

\- sí pero me toco a dos estúpidos y un zopenco de amigo nada bueno en realidad jajá – sonrió a Elsa con una mirada tierna sin quitarle la mirada, y Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa mirándola de nuevo

\- bueno ya son las 12 ya no tardan en venir todos- dijo Mérida

-Elsa miro la hora y dios su hora ya debía haber empezado su clase- dios se me olvido la clase debo ir me Señorita Anna Flower, fue un placer el haber tenido esta platica tan corta debo decir, pero agradable, ojalá te vea otro día si no te molesta y si me has perdonado claro

\- Con una condición – muy seria se puso anna y Elsa sintió eso que se puso igual

\- ¿Dígame cuál? – anna quito su seriedad y sonrió diciendo

\- No me digas Señorita Anna bla. bla, bla solo dime Anna Elsa – Elsa quedo anonadada con eso que solo atino con la cabeza agarrando su mano con su mano helada y a punto de darle el beso cuando anna le quito la mano y la abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla todos quedaron callados, y Elsa se puso sumamente roja sin poder articular nada y anna le dijo rojita un poco con la pena

\- Aquí no se saluda así pero si así, así que la próxima vez quiero que me des un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo ¿ok Elsa?

Elsa ya no dijo nada, y solo se fue con una sonrisa y súper roja perdiéndose en el pasillo pensando en lo que esa chica la hacía sentir y corriendo por que seguramente su clase ya habia comenzado

Y así volvieron entablar una conexión más Helada y agradable

\- Eso fue raro para todos – dijo Kristoff ¿ya te caí bien?

\- Nunca me callo mal pero en fin- se quedó viendo a la puerta suspirando

\- Wow te lo dije oye y no le pediste que sea tu protagonista de tu historia

En ese momento anna reacciono y salió corriendo de clases sin importar que Kristoff le gritase muy contenta iba hacia la área de Administración de Empresas la chica de Literatura Inglesa, habia encontrado a su protagonista estrella.

 **Chapter 4 Sensaciones únicas pero con mucho temor a dejarlas fluir**

Elsa Nieve

-¿Elsa Nieve?

\- Hola mi amor ¿cómo estás?

\- Dios no sabía que eras tú ¿cómo estás? - su cara cambiada de sonreír a seriedad total

\- vaya que seca eres ¿por qué me hablas así? Apoco no extrañas mi cuerpo mi presencia y mis gemidos principalmente Elsa

* Cómo es posible que se le ocurra decirme esto dios que pensara anna*

-Bueno debo ir me esto no se puede hablar por teléfono nena- su rostro era de enfado un poco y muy cortante

\- acabo de notar que te enfadaste pero está bien no te molestare más espero me llames te extraño amor ¿sabes que te amo verdad?

* Lo malo es que yo nunca sentí nada por ti Jena*

\- está bien luego nos vemos y también adiós-

Colgó el teléfono

Minutos después

\- ¿perdón me permite pasar?- llegaba Elsa a su clase súper agitada

\- Señorita Snow apenas acabo de llegar pase – su profesor de Estadística habia llegado y con una sonrisa le dejo entrar

\- Gracias – se fue a sentar recuperando el aliento cuando apenas iba a sentarse llego anna tocando la puerta

\- Sí que desea señorita

\- Anna Flower profesor de la carrera de Literatura Inglesa señor

Elsa abrió los ojos al oír eso que rápido se asomó a ver que si era ella no entendía nada pero solo dejo que hablase

\- Dígame que se le ofrece señorita Flower de Literatura Inglesa

\- Me permite a uno de sus alumnos para hacer una entrevista es para un proyecto de mi clase de actuación y drama profesor-

\- Claro dime su nombre-

\- No es necesario sé que soy yo profesor me permite- dijo Rapunzel muy segura de su respuesta Elsa la miro y tenía ganas de decirle que era un idiota por haberle mentido pero si era ella eso le afirmaba a que si era algo de ella pero en eso anna interrumpió la estupidez y dijo

\- No dios me ampare de ser tu- todos se empezaron a reír y Rapunzel se sentó emberrinchada

\- Quiero a Elsa profesor- Ana voltio a ver a Elsa sonriendo y Elsa hizo un gesto de sonreír mirándola

\- Señorita a nosotros nos gusta que nos hablen de usted no puedes hablarle a si a mis alu...- interrumpió al profesor Elsa

Profesor lamento interrumpirlo de esta forma tan brusca pero a ella yo le permito que me hable así, si a usted no le molesta, puedo cumplir la petición de la señorita de literatura Inglesa Anna Flow – la interrumpió ahora Anna

\- Anna Elsa recuerda que solo Anna- Elsa sonrió y el profesor le atino con la cabeza que si podía, Rapunzel estaba súper enojada por eso que solo miraba feo a Elsa al ver que a ella le habia permitido dejarle decir así, incluyendo al resto del grupo.

Una vez fuera del Salón Elsa se voltio rápidamente, Anna estaba lanzándose sobre ella y Elsa estaba sumamente roja ante esto pero reacciono y puso sus manos en su cadera y poso sus labios en su hombro desnudo oliendo su aroma

*Dios hueles tan rico me encantaría besarte*

Anna se estremeció al sentir sus labios y nariz fría sobre su hombre y sus manos en su cadera que sintió un calambre muy extraño que se quitó de inmediato con una sonrisa para ocultar la sensación

\- Lamento haber venido así, pero tenía que preguntarte algo muy importante

\- Ja dime en que puedo servirte Anna- la miraba con amor

\- Necesito que seas Mi pareja-

Al oír eso abrió los ojos y se puso roja y apenas pudo pronunciar

\- ¿T tu qui quieres que sea t tu p pareja? – Elsa se quedó así sin habla y rápido anna le contesto riendo y roja

\- Ja ja me refiero a de teatro je je- Anna tomo sus manos jugando con ella nerviosa

\- Oh de teatro ja ja si claro pero cómo es eso

\- Pues hare una historia y de esa historia tú serás una protagonista y yo igual y luego la haremos en público y después la actuaremos en la escuela

\- vaya y ¿por qué yo?

\- porque la obra debe ser con otra persona que no sea de Literatura Inglesa por eso por favor dime que si anda

Se le quedo viendo suplicando a Elsa que ella no pudo decirle no con esos ojos tan bellos, que le dijo que si, Anna nuevamente salto de emoción y abrazo a Elsa de nuevo y Elsa volvió a aprovechar para hacer lo mismo que hizo antes, pero esta vez esta anna se dejó del sentimiento y así estuvieron unos minutos e incluso ambas empezaban a respirar algo rápido eso fue el motivo para que se separa, de ella entonces solo dijo

\- Buen ya me voy vale para que entres a tu clase gracias Elsa luego nos vemos

Elsa vio cómo se iba Anna

* * DILEEEEE

Pensó que debía decirle algo importante y corrió donde ella y la agarro de la cadera eso impacto a Anna y Anna se voltio súper roja al ver su mano de la rubia sobre ella

\- ¿q que pa pasa? La miro sorprendida y súper nerviosa

-¿Quieres ir a comer hoy conmigo Anna?- la miraba con una cara que ella no pudo resistirse, estaba seria pero su seriedad la hacía ver tan sexy y nunca a ella no le gustaba la gente seria pero ella era la excepción por ser como era que solo movió la cabeza en afirmación y le pregunto

\- te veo al rato en el estacionamiento- y se fue corriendo no pudo aguantar la presión, se iba a infartar, por primera vez alguien la ponía tan nerviosa no tenía control de ella ni ella tenía control para los demás, Elsa era como un tipo de Amo que sometía a su sumisa y eso le daba miedo porque no entendía que sentía pero sin embargo quería averiguarlo que cuando llego a su salón y llego a sentarse sonrió y se mordió los labios, Elsa solo se quedó ahí viendo como la chica que empezaba a gustarle se iba inhalando de nuevo su perfume

* Su olor es tan delicioso dios*

\- Que es lo que estoy haciendo Estoy mal si creo que tendré algo con ella debo centrarme solo una amistad pero dios muero por seguir viéndola - se metía a su salón en silencio y se dedicó a poner atención y a escribir lo que el profesor dictaba y explicaba, las dos jovencitas estaban atentas hasta que diera las 4:30 pm para verse e irse a comer a donde no se sabía pero iban a salir juntas, ¿pero qué pasaría con Kristoff y Mérida y sobre todo Rapunzel?

Después de terminar la clase el profesor que le tocaba a esa hora no los dejaba ir por que terminaban unos problemas, que les habían puesto de una empresa pero para Elsa no era un problema al contrario a eso se dedicaba cuando vio el reloj vio que eran las 4:35 pm

* Joder ya es tarde*

Termino rápido los ejercicios y corrió a dárselo al profesor se salió y solo sintió la mirada de Rapunzel sin decir nada se salió corriendo con sus cosas al ver el estacionamiento veía a lo lejos a la chica recargada en su auto sonrió y al acercarse no se dio cuenta que venía su amigo de ella la cara de Anna de sonrisa se volvía de temor y gritaba

\- ¡Elsa NO! – estirando la mano para correr

Elsa no sabía lo que pasaba cuando de repente Kristoff Llegaba agarrándola de su blusa alzándola le decia

\- Porque jodes tanto Anna que te hizo para que le cerraras la puerta de su auto ¿qué coños quieres de ella estúpida engreída? – le gritaba Kristoff enojado

Elsa no iba aguantar algo así, así que ella con sus piernas las puso en el pecho del chico, el chico extrañado por lo que veía se le quedaba viendo y Elsa puso su peso completamente en las piernas y con un gran impulso empujo al tipo haciendo que volara hacia su auto de Elsa

\- WOOOOOOOOOW- Puum – gritaba mientras salía volando y caía en una puerta del auto

-OH joder me dolió – y se quedó inconsciente-

Elsa lo miro enojada y se iba acercar a terminar con él, si algo no le gustaba es la agresividad pero cuando le buscaban Elsa era una fiera

-Elsa no espera por favor tranquila – llegaba anna agarrándola del pecho y Elsa volvía en si cuando la veía enfrente de ella asombrada no asustada solo asombrada y le sonreía

\- An anna – susurraba apenas se oía pero ella si lo escucho y anna agarro a Elsa del rostro y le dijo

\- Eres una reina del hielo Elsa realmente me impresionas cada vez – Elsa sonrió y la tomo de la cintura y Anna esta vez no se enrojeció empezó a entender que así iba hacer eso que tuvieran voltio a ver a Kristoff y le pregunto a Mérida que fue a verlo

\- cómo sigue- lo miraba un poco molesta

\- Pues la chica rubia lo noqueo jajá pero está bien- volteaba Mérida y cuando veía eso se sorprendió ver que anna se dejaba agarrar de la cadera y que ella tenía su mano en su mejilla

\- Bueno chica tu sí que eres muy fuerte me pregunto cómo serás en otras cosas – sonreía muy picara haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja y graznara un poco tapándose la boca quitando las manos sobre anna y anna volteando a verla con ganas de matarla

-por favor ayúdame a moverlo a mi auto para que podamos irnos ella y yo ¿sí?

\- permíteme Anna yo puedo hacerlo – hizo a un lado a anna con sus manos y se recargo a Kristoff con un poco de dificultad pero al final termino cargándolo muy bien y lo metió al auto de anna, anna quedo sumamente impresionada al darse cuenta que esa chica de cuerpo perfecto y brazos delgados era muy fuerte demasiado,

-Wow eres muy fuerte sabes- la miro mientras ella lo ponía en el auto

\- es el ejercicio y las actividades que hacía en Arendelle – volteaba a verla

-¿Arendelle?, wow mi mama está en arendelle trabajando

\- voltio Elsa y sonrió supongo que la eh de conocer ¿en qué empresa trabaja?- se voltio sacudiéndose las manos y mirándola mientras Mérida cerraba el auto

\- hmm no se creó que es algo de Empresas Frozen Inc. Algo así

Elsa se sorprendió mucho sonriendo y solo a tino a decirle ¿podemos irnos?

Anna voltio a ver a su amiga y Elsa le dijo que si quería ir con ellas Mérida dijo que no que ella estaría aquí cuidando a Kristoff entonces Elsa saco el carro, bajo del coche y abrió la otra puerta dejando que entrara la rojiza, ella se enrojeció ante esa actitud tan linda subió agarrándola de la mano y se fueron a donde….

\- Estas dos van a terminar juntas yo lo se jajá lo sabía- Mérida sonrió a carcajada mientras veía el auto irse

Anna Flor

Era extraño ver cómo esa chica que iba conduciendo me hacía sentir única no sabía cómo describirlo solo que me gustaba estar con ella apenas a dos días de haberla conocido, no dijimos nada durante íbamos a un lugar a comer pero no se pudo evitar soltar miradas que de repente compartíamos cuando nos conectábamos ¿eh dicho conectábamos? Si es que eso pasaba cuando nos mirábamos

-Lamento haberle hecho daño a tu amigo pero no me gusta que sean agresivos ni que me amenacen soy muy tolerable pero no me gusta que sean agresivos si yo no lo soy, ¿Podrías perdonarme Anna?

*Dios dijo mi nombre Buff Amo cuando dice mi nombre*

\- No te preocupes, créeme que estoy molesta más con el que contigo, tu solo reaccionaste ante la agresión yo no tengo ese coraje pero si lo tuviera créeme reaccionaria igual-la miraba sonriendo y de repente Elsa sonrió mientras la miraba

\- Tu madre trabaja en la empresa de mi padre ¿sabes?- Voltio Anna sorprendida

\- Es tu empresa ¿entonces?- Elsa dejo la sonrisa y contesto muy seca

\- Es de mi padre no mía – anna sintió que dijo algo malo y se quedó callada pidiendo disculpas

\- Lo siento no pensé que te molestara que dijera así- no quiso mirarla tenía vergüenza

Elsa agarro su mano que tenía en su pierna y Anna sintió una brisa por su espalda y cuello voltio a verla y volvió a ver su hermosa sonrisa

-No pasa nada solo que no es mía es de mi padre esa empresa pues es algo que no me gusta hablar del tema pero tu madre está ahí y supongo que debe ser una mujer muy exitosa ahí – sonrió Elsa y anna se ruborizo tomándola bien de la mano

\- Supongo que si – terminando el tema para ya no tener que preguntarle

\- Por cierto me quede con tu guante –la miro

\- si lo se jajá me di cuenta en clase

\- lo traigo quieres que te lo de-la mirada en forma de incertidumbre

\- No me gusta sentir tu mano así, si no te molesta- Elsa se puso súper roja al decir eso

* Dios espero no lo tome a mal*

La miraba por el retrovisor

\- Para nada Elsa me agradan tus manos frías – entrelazaba su mano con la de ella

* DIOOOOS VOY A MORIR*

Elsa se ponía seria pero no de enojo si de nervios por sentir su mano así y Anna solo se quedó agachada sonriendo mientras su cara ardía y su espalda sentía frio con calor y después de eso, nadie dijo nada, Después de un rato Elsa no sabía a donde ir, era un lugar nuevo

-Oye no sé dónde ir jajá dime ¿dónde podemos ir a comer?

\- Hmm ¿qué es lo que quieres comer?

\- Lo que tus labios quieran probar Anna

Anna volvió a ruborizarse que solo a tino a decir

\- Am quieres este ah ¿Pizza?

\- Claro por qué no- Elsa sonrió y dejo que Anna la condujera hasta el lugar de la pizza no muy cerca de la escuela pero a carro no era nada, una vez que llegaron bajaron como siempre Elsa muy amable la ayudo a bajar y tomadas de la mano por qué Anna no la soltaba se metieron dentro de la pizzería el mesero con un acento italiano le dijo

\- Que es lo que van a ogdenar mi lady

\- Supongo que una pizza ¿no?- lo dijo en forma sarcástica que anna empezó a reír de eso de Elsa y Elsa la miro sonriendo igual

\- Pog supuesto Madame sígame por aquí por favor- el italiano no le hizo chiste a eso y Anna miro a Elsa extrañada, una vez pasando a la mesa Elsa paso a Anna y ella se deslizo haciendo una seña con la mano para que fuera a sentarse a lado de ella y no de frente la chica rubia trago saliva y se metió sin decir nada y con miedo por dentro

\- Te quiero cerquita si no te importa – Anna la miro y Elsa solo atino con la cabeza que no le importaba y Anna sonreía Angelical y Tiernamente haciendo que Elsa viera su rostro y se perdiera en el cuándo llego el mesero para enseñarle la carta, ellas pidieron una pizza con pepperoni doble queso las dos eran casi igual a la hora de pedir las cosas, solo que Elsa, se ponía seria ante otras personas y cambiada su forma de ser y anna no le agrado, así que la tomo del brazo para acostarse en su hombre y eso hizo que Elsa se estremeciera

\- ¿Que paso todo bien? Dijo tratando de perder su miedo y nerviosismo y calmando su respiración

\- No me gusta cuando estás muy seria – lo dijo con una voz de niña chiquita que eso volvió loca a Elsa y Elsa le levanto la barbilla con la mano para mirarla muy cerca

\- Lo siento Princesa Anna – le Sonrió ruborizada y Anna quedo parapléjica ante esa situación que no supo que decir más que sonreír y quedarse recta de los nervios que se cargaban, habia llegado la pizza y empezaron hablar mientras comían.

\- No sabía que estudiaras Literatura Inglesa enserio que no se te nota- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras comía su pizza Elsa

\- Créeme que a ti tampoco se te nota que estudies Administración de empresa Señorita Snow – lo decia Sonriendo con la ceja alzada y una mirada que dejo afónica a Elsa no sabía si galoneaba o lo decia sarcásticamente, no sabía que paso

* Dios pero que mujer me encanta*

-S Su Supongo que estamos a mano – comía su pizza deprisa

\- ¿Por lo del golpe? Jajajaja sí creo que si jajajaja- se reia Anna dulcemente

\- espero no me tomes a mal esto pero te ríes muy hermoso Anna- la miraba sin importar nada

\- ¿A ah así?- Ana se enrojecía tanto que se le noto tanto en su piel

\- ¿E es Estas bien Anna?- la miraba con preocupación

\- S sí, si es que le eche mucho picante a la pizza lo siento – intentaba controlar sus hormonas

\- bueno hablemos de otra cosa, ¿dime tienes novio?- Elsa se lo pregunto pero no sabía si era buena opción y buen momento

* Oh no me pregunto algo muy difícil que le diré, le miento, no espera no SE LO DIRE*

Muy segura anna se puso recta de su silla y le contesto sonriendo

\- ¿No y tu Elsa? – Elsa trago saliva y tosió un poco para después decir

\- No, hace mucho que no tengo un novio casi 10 años

Anna quedo impresionada que abrió la boca sin poder disimular – Wow ¿enserio?

\- Si – hizo una pausa- en realidad – volvió hacer una pausa- Tengo…N….no….novia

\- Anna se sorprendió cuando se lo dije pero de inmediato se puso triste

* tiene novia porque me pone triste, no espera tiene novia carajo*

Me alegra saber que tienes novia Elsa – sonrió fingidamente

\- ¡No espera! Quise decir que no tengo novia pero que me iban las chicas perdón

* Yupiiiiiiii, No AGUARDA POR QUE ME PONE FELIZ OH DIOS ME MIRA*

Ahhhh ya veo jajá y desde cuando te gustan ¿si puedo saber?

\- Desde que tenía 11 Años fue mi primera novia de hecho

Elsa no era de contar su historia o algo intimo pero con ella se le hacía tan fácil hacerlo que ni pena tenía y su seriedad y prepotencia habían quedado a un lado

\- wow muy joven, ¿pero dime apoco si molan mucho?

\- Bueno por lo menos cuando veo una chica linda pues yo veo que son buenas las relaciones con las mujeres muy intensas- en ese momento paso una chica que iba hacia al baño y justamente el baño quedaba atrás de donde ellas estaba cuando Elsa volteo y la siguió con la mirada por instinto no por grosería solo se le hizo conocida la chica, entonces Anna vio eso y de su sorpresa, paso a enojarse demasiado y no sabía por qué lo habia sentido que aventó su vaso para llamar la atención de la rubia, la rubia voltio y le pregunto

\- ¿Todo bien Anna?- la miro desconcertada

\- Siiii Maravilloso – La miraba muy raro y Elsa lo noto al principio no quiso pensar que eran celos pero se emocionó un poco

\- y dime tu ¿te van las chicas? – cuando eso le pregunto no sabía qué decir del enojo o los celos se quedó plasmada con esa pregunta no supo que decir y el silencio lo interpreto Elsa y atino

\- Lo siento eso quiere decir que no tranquila – cuando Anna iba a contestar Elsa saco otra pregunta que le fascinaba

\- Porque la Literatura Inglesa-

\- porque la amo-

\- ¿Solo eso? Jajá- la miro con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa y esos ojos entrecerrados

* Dios su mirada de nuevo*

\- Si Amo todo eso el amor, la poesía, el teatro, los libretos y cosas que tiene la literatura además de los libros más geniales y hermosos del mundo

\- sin olvidar que son piedras, esas cosas tienen mucha pagina

\- ¿no te gusta leer?

\- me ofendes, Amo leer pero debo reconocer que los libros que eh leído de Literatura Inglesa pues son muy grandes

\- Si algunos lo son pero un libro es un arte sabes-

\- Si lo se amó leer yo

Se quedaron mudas en el momento pero volviéndose a ver pero ahora con más intensidad tanta que no se dieron cuenta que Anna le estaba agarrando su pierna y Elsa su mano nuevamente fría la sentía, Su respiración subió de nivel y Elsa subió poco a poco la mano hasta llegar a su rostro donde sin querer toco su mejilla lastimada y Anna hizo un gesto de dolor cerrando los ojos.

\- Te duele mucho Anna- Ponía cara de tristeza mirándola con ternura, Anna levantaba la mano y la ponía sobre la suya apretándola un poco, levantaba el rostro y ahora sus ojos brillaban era como si sus ojos fueran una constelación de color verde fuerte y brillosa con muchas estrellas y la miraba con mucho amor y un poco de deseo sus ojos decían ¡bésame, acercarte más a mí por favor Elsa!

\- Estoy bien no sabes que tan bien….Estoy – Esa última frase la decia mientras Elsa se le quedaba viendo seria pero con un amor al mirar su cara pasaba su pulgar sobre los labios de esa chica y se estremecía al sentir el roce de su dedo con su labio tibio y el aire que ella exhalaba en su labios, Elsa estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por su impulso y de la forma en como la miraba prendía mas a anna tanto que su respiración se fue aumentando más, se podía ver a kilómetros de la mesa como la rojiza se ponía demasiado recta pero junto a la rubia y su pecho bajaba y subía de la respiración que tenía, y Elsa ni hablar estaba tan embelesada apunto de acercarse a besar a unos centímetros sus pensamientos se unían tan rápido y el corazón latían tan fuerte era único ese momento

* Por favor Elsa Bésame, Antes de que me muera de un infarto Por favor Hazlo*

* Dios quiero morderte tu labio y Besarte hacerte mía en este momento sin importar donde estemos*

* Hazme tuya Elsa no importa la situación Solo hazlo Por favor Hazlo*

* Oh Anna…mi Anna dios eres TAN HERMOSA ANNA*

Cuando apunto que estaba de ese beso el celular de una de ellas Sonó repentinamente espantándolas que se soltaron y se separaron de inmediato incluso Elsa se paró al baño sin decir nada y anna vio que era su celular

* ESPERO SEA MUY IMPORTANTE POR QUE CARAJO VOY A*

¿Hola?

\- Donde carajo estas Anna – Era Mérida

\- Mierda Mérida porque me has hecho esto estaba a- se vio interrumpida

-Las clases están a punto de comenzar son las 5:25 pm anna si a ti no te importan las clases a tu novia si recuerda que es nueva vente ya no jodas, deja de estar follando y ven enseguida bye- colgó la llamada, Anna vio la Hora y solo a tino a decir

* Por qué tan poquito tiempo dios, no sé qué ando pensando pero por un minuto deseaba que me besara*

-creo que me gusta esta chica-

Elsa Nieve

*Mi corazón está a punto de salirse, no siento mi pulso, esa mujer me pone tan al cien que eh perdido mi juicio y quien soy* Elsa se mira al espejo echándose agua

\- Que me pasa más bien que nos pasó, porque me puse tan excitada porque me emocione por que quise besarla – empezaba a enojarse- por que quise Hacerla mía en ese momento- golpeaba el lavabo ante el enojo y la furia que sentía

\- No puedo hacer esto, No, no puedo hacerle esto a ella, me gusta tanto que no quiero destruirle su vida- se tranquilizaba Elsa y se secaba la cara y salía normal como si nada hubiera pasado, Anna estaba parada en la mesa esperando y la miro sonriendo oh o esa sonrisa

* Dios no me sonrías que me derrites hermoso ángel*

\- Elsa no quiero alarmarte pero debemos irnos son las 5:26 pm y llegaremos tarde

\- carajo no vi la hora no te preocupes deja pago.

\- ya lo hice jajá- sonrió la chica rojiza y Elsa se sintió tan apenada pero dios su sonrisa no podía resistirse

\- no debiste hacerlo yo te invite y apa- la callo poniéndole un dedo en la boca a ella sintiendo su boca fría de nuevo y sintiendo escalofrió Anna solo sonrió y le puso la otra mano en la espalda susurrándole al oído diioos

\- La próxima que salgamos te vengas no te preocupes cariño- Eso fue malo de parte de ella para Elsa

*Dios vamos al baño por favor déjame hacerte el amor y arrancarte la ropa y escuchar tu voz en otra forma que sé que moriré Ahhhh ANNAAA*

\- V va Vámonos Por favor- se puso como un tomate y la tomo de la cintura y salieron volvieron a subirse al carro y se fueron lo más rápido a la escuela eso no fue problema ya que su Z4 corría muy rápido y llegaron en 2 minutos exactamente a las 5:29 pm salieron del auto y corrieron con sus cosas al pasillo cuando se detuvieron en las escaleras que conectaba a literatura el pasillo y esas escaleras a administración, Elsa tomo del brazo a Anna y quiso darle el beso en la mejilla y anna se dejó tan suelta que ¡Saz!, el beso fue demasiado e incluso se podría decir que casi se besaron ambas se pusieron tan rojas que no supieron que hacer, no se quitaron y dios es que el cuerpo caliente de Anna y la piel tan fría de Elsa eran tan delicioso que casi al cerrar los ojos ambas iban a besarse, cuando sonó la alarma de la escuela y solo corrieron ambas a sus salones sin decirse nada y rojas llegaron cada una a tiempo a las 5:30 pm y se perdió toda la acción de ese momento, entre libros, apuntes, maestros y bolígrafos nada mas

Eran las 7:40 y Elsa salió corriendo de su clase sin despedirse de nadie, en realidad no habia nadie, corrió para ver si alcanzaba a verla

Su sorpresa fue que el carro de la chica ya no estaba y eso la desilusiono tanto que pensó que la habia perdido por el beso sin querer que se habían dado

* Dios creo que la eh cagado*

-¿qué diablos hice?

Llego a casa triste y Albert se dio cuenta sin embargo solo le dio una sonrisa y le dijo que la cena estaría lista Elsa le dijo que no tenía ganas y que dormiría Albert solo atinó a decir " Su deseo es una orden para mi señorita Snow", Elsa estaba tan triste que ni iba a pelear con el solo subió a su habitación aventó las llaves de su auto y se acostó en su cama aventándose mirando al techo pensando en el beso repentino que se dieron pero principalmente en la pizzería los pensamiento tan apasionados y el momento fue único que sonrió y a la vez se puso tan triste que se durmió sin darse cuenta

Eran la 1:30 am del siguiente día y el celular de Elsa sonaba por el vibrador que tenía en su chaqueta cuando de repente se escuchó que se calló y Elsa reacciono corrió a ver que era, cayéndose pues estaba aún adormilada

* joder espero no se haya roto mi iphone*

Cuando lo saco respiro aliviada y lo desbloqueo para ver el número que era desconocido incluso, el numero la habia estado llamando 10 veces, al principio pensó en llamar pero tenía tanto sueño que lo desbloqueo del vibrador y lo tiro a un lado de ella en su cama e intento volver a dormir, al minuto volvió a sonar el celular y esta vez miro y vio que era ese número desconocido así que descolgó el cel. Y contesto

¿Elsa Snow? Con la voz ronca y sensual en ese momento pues se estaba estirando

Anna Flor

\- ¿qué coño paso por que estas tan seria Anna?

\- Te cuento cuando te lleve a casa pero antes debemos ir con la directora o la coordinadora antes de las 7:40 por favor

\- está bien pero cuéntame alguito por favor

Anna ya no le dijo nada y empezó a poner atención Kristoff ni le hacía caso pues estaba enojado :por lo que paso cuando dieron las 7:30pm las chicas pidieron permiso para salir de la clase y corrieron con la coordinadora pero no estaba así que optaron por ir a dirección afortunadamente si estaba la Lic. Frozen y atendieron a las chicas muy bien

\- pasen díganme que se les ofrece señoritas

\- Profesora vengo a pedirle un favor o más bien una petición que me da pena pero la necesito con urgencia- le dijo Anna un poco ruborizada

-Tranquila Señorita Flower usted es una de mis alumnas preferidas y no tengo por qué negarle nada dígame, que es eso que necesita con tanta urgencia- anna la miro muy temerosa pero tomo fuerza y se lo pidió educadamente-

-Hay una chica en Administración de Empresas que debo hacer un trabajo con ella, pero sinceramente me da pena ir a pedirle su número celular y sobre todo sacarla de sus clases ya que es muy encantadora y le fascina sus clases quisiera saber si usted ¿podría darme un permiso para que la coordinadora encargada de esa carrera me lo proporcione?

La directora inmediatamente sabia de quien hablaba y le atino a decir un rotundo

\- No- Anna se entristeció con miedo a como se lo habia dicho y cuando iba a disculparse y a retirarse, la profesora dijo

-Yo te proporciono el número de mi hija a cambio de que no le digas nada que sabes que soy su madre de ¿acuerdo?- le sonrió-

-Usted es madre-su rostro se puso blanco y pálido mirando a la directora

\- dime algo anna acaso mi hija no se parece a mi

\- s si p pe pero no creí que fuera a al algo, algo de usted

\- Pues ya vez que si mi hija utiliza solo el nombre de su padre porque así nos han enseñado a los de administración de empresa, pero ella se llama Elsa Snow Frozen gracias a dios mi hija no se parece a su padre si no, no tuviera vida social jajajaja ni chicas tan lindas que vinieran a mi oficina a pedirle mi numero – sonreía

\- Te gusta mi hija verdad Anna- Sonreía la señora, pero anna estaba paralizada no sabía que decir

\- no me contestes sé que eh sido muy franca contigo – saco un lápiz y anoto el numero – ten por favor no le digas nada y para mí sería un gusto que ustedes tuvieran algo sin importar que fuera, amistad o noviazgo, créeme me hará feliz

-Mérida se llevó a anna paralizada agarrando el teléfono se despidió de la señora con una sonrisa e hizo que reaccionara anna de una forma

\- MIRA CHOCOLATE-

\- ¡Que, dices!- miraba a todos lados

\- ok estas enferma aquí tienes el numero ya no me cuentes nada ya se todo vete por que ya son las 7:39 antes de que la otra salga y te vea así nos vemos muacks – la beso y anna reacciono se llevó sus cosas y subió a su auto miro el celular y empezó a gritar como loca en el auto corrió a casa, llego, se subió, sin decir ni una sola palabra y se encerró en su habitación pensando en la forma que le diría que obtuvo su celular no sabía si llamarla por call, ya que si habia visto que tenía iphone o llamarle normal era algo muy difícil para ella pasaron 2 horas más o menos y empezó a marcar, pero nadie contestaba, volvió a llamar unas 3 veces más, pero nadie contesto, dejo pasar una hora, mientras hacía tarea y veía el celular , después volvió a marcar pero nadie le contestaba y así estuvo un buen rato marcándole hasta que la última llamada fue a la 1: 30 am, y de repente se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono

¿Elsa Nieve?

Una voz ronca muy muuuuuuuuuy sensual que la erizo completo y se mordió los labios ante oírla recargándose en la pared donde estaba no dijo nada se quedó muda ante eso, la voz volvió a repetir ahora otra cosa

¿Quién habla perdón?

*Dios me está excitando su voz que hago*

\- ¡H Ho Hol Hola Elsa! – Elsa se quedó callada esta vez sin decir nada solo escuchaba como intentaba decir algo hasta que pudo decirlo

\- ¿C co como t ti tienes mi c ce celu celular?- tartamudeando y Anna sin saber que decir

* Tu madre me dio el teléfono y en pocas palabras me dijo que le encantaría que estuvieras haciéndome el amor ¡en este preciso momento!, no calma Anna, CALMA concéntrate*

Jajá impresionada- sabia actuar ella

\- Un p poco, pero contéstame- Elsa tranquilizándose

\- Bueno no puedo decirte solo sé que te llame y ya es todo y ahora podre molestarte por Whats app- lo hacía riéndose y temblando a la vez

\- vaya me sorprendes más Princesa Anna- tocio Elsa para recuperarse pero seguía temblando- estaba ya dormida sabes, me has despertado-

L Lo siento te dejare no vi la hora perdón-le entraba pena

\- No, no, no me cuelgues por favor, solo te molesto me gusta hacerlo-

\- ¿vaya y que más te gusta hacer conmigo?

*mierda por que dije eso*

\- vaya pues no lo habia pensado-

*estúpida dile que te gustaría hacerle, no, no mejor dile ay no sé qué pienso*

\- Pues me gusta sorprenderte, es decir cuando te espantas eso me agrada y también cuando, te llevo chocolate y te asombras-

\- jajá eso paso apenas hoy Elsa- su voz era más tranquila incluso serena y coqueta

\- Jajá lose pero lo hare ahora más seguido si me lo permites-

* Te permitiré entrar a mi vida mi amor*

\- Claro por qué no, pero dime que más- su voz era más coqueta y tierna

\- Pues también me gusta ver tus ojos son muy hermosos Anna- jugaba con un bolígrafo que tenía cerca mientras sonreía Elsa-

\- ¿A si?, ¿por qué piensas que son hermosos Elsa?- se acostaba en su cama tocando su pelo despeinado y sonriendo demasiado.

\- porque me atonto cuando los veo- se puso roja al decir eso esperando la respuesta de la rojiza

\- Wow no sabía que podía causar eso en una mujer tan talentosa, respetuosa, hermosa, y sensual como tú- esa parte la decia más despacio en forma de coqueteo pero igual provocación-

*Dios me gustas tanto Elsa*

* Dios su voz ha cambiado y me ha erizado que hago*

\- a ah enserio ¿piensas eso de mí?-

\- Si incluso- Pausaba mientras Anna abría sus piernas un poco y mordía sus labios- No sé pero a veces me intimidas-

\- te intimido como así, te doy miedo – Elsa se agarraba el cuello sin saber por qué la voz de anna cambiaba –

\- No, es una intimidación, si no como dominación, me refiero a que me vuelves tan sumisa y eso- pauso y pensó

* Se lo digo dios dime si se lo digo*

\- Y ¿eso? Anna dime por favor- su voz de Elsa cambio un poco más gruesa y suave eso a anna la erizo tanto que abrió sus labios por instinto pasando su lengua por sus labios y respirando hondo sin que se diera cuenta Elsa

* Dios me está prendiendo no me importa se lo diré*

\- Me vuelves sumisa y Me gusta sentirme así me pone tan sensual ¿sabes?

*QUE COÑO DIJO OH DIOS SE ME VA A SALIR EL CORAZON*

Elsa abrió los ojos casi se le salían y sintió un revoltijo en el estómago tan delicioso que no pudo evitar que se le saliera un pequeño gemido que si se notó en el teléfono que Anna se quedó muda y después de una fracción de segundos ella solo respiro en forma de jadeo que eso volvió a encender a Elsa y actuar de otra forma que ya no estaba conscientes de sus acciones-

-Provoco que seas sensual cuando te intimido vaya- agarrándose el estomago

\- si pero no con cualquiera solo contigo me pongo así- ufff diioos porque dijo eso

\- ah ¿sí?- Elsa se voltio quedando boca debajo de su cama riendo y se mordía el labio muy sensualmente mientras le preguntaba-

\- ¿Cómo ahorita Anna Flower ah?- la forma en como le pregunto eso a anna le encendió tanto que por una reacción que anna sintió en ese momento ella solo bajo su mano hacia su pantalón metiendo la mano en él y de repente

Ahh s si Ahh – empezó a gemir con tan solo tener la mano cerca de su parte íntima y Elsa sintió una electricidad correr por su cuerpo en toda su espalda y piernas que inmediatamente cogió sus manos libres inalámbricos y se los puso para poder acostarse bien en la cama y poner una almohada entre sus piernas sin pensarlo

\- A Anna que ha sido eso- jadeando por las manos libres, mientras apretaba la cama y cerraba los ojos-

Anna al oírla tan así empezó a meter sus dedos en los labios vaginales tan húmedos y mojados que tenía entre las piernas que volvió a gemir hablando

\- AHH es. Esto Ahh uhmm – se desabrocho el botón y el cierre de su pantalón blanco-

\- Ah joder si Ahh – Elsa no aguanto y empezó a menear su hermosa cadera en la almohada que tenía entre las piernas

\- Hmm n no lo sé…no s se q que me pasa Ahhhh E Elsa- seguía gimiendo de una forma que volvía loca a Elsa mientras se seguía moviendo al ritmo de los gemidos de la chica, era como si ambas estuvieran juntas y conectadas en ese momento tan intenso, era tanta la química que el fuego estaba saliéndose del control de ambas-

\- Dios Anna debes parar porque si no... Yo... Ahh yo – jadeando y poco gimiendo le decia – iré donde estés y… y…

\- y que... dime por favor – suplicaba tan provocativamente – dime Ahhhh qué uhmm ah-seguía masajeando sus paredes vaginales

\- Te voy a- se vio interrumpida tras el toque fuerte de la puerta de Elsa – MIERDA- salto de la cama y grito – QUIEN ES-

-Señorita Snow ¿está todo bien? creí oírla gritar –

* No puedes ser posible que Albert me hiciera esto*

Anna se quedó parapléjica tras el teléfono no supo que decir solo colgó y apago el celular al verse lo que estaba haciendo mientras hablaba con ella fue una situación tan fuerte que no supo que hacer simplemente colgó, esa sensación fueron tan únicas pero tenía tanto miedo ella que no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo.

Pd: ESPERO SI LES GUSTE Y QUE ME DIGAN SIN PROBLEMAS SI CREEN QUE PONER DOS CAPITULOS POR CADA QUE SUBO PUES NO ES MUY BUENO POR QUE ES MUCHO Y YO ARREGLO ESO COMO LES MENCIONO LA HISTORIA ES LARGA PERO PUES AL FINAL CREANME LES VA A GUSTAR GRACIAS Y LE SPIDO QUE ME AYUDEN PASANDO LA VOZ DE MI HISTORIA POR FAVOR PARA QUE VEA QUE SI LES GUSTA Y PUEDA SEGUIRLA, ¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 5, 6 y 7

Bueno en si no recibi muy bien l parte, realmente pense que tendria mas gente jeje pero pues no importa igual lo seguire subiendo para quien guste leerlo, repito que la historia es muy larga y ningun personaje me pertenece se que es tarde para mencionarlo, pero es verdad, en esta parte viene un poco de contenido lesbico sexual , pueden saltarselo o simplemente pues no lo lean , esto es lo que me gusta y me emociona saber que en otras paginas si lo estan leyendo yo igual seguire subiendo pero pues si me gustaria ver que si les guste, en fin gracias y aqui les dejo 3 capitulos por que uno es muy corto gracias.

PD: las personajes son Anna Flower y Elsa Snow lo digo por que veo que se traduce sus apellidos lo siento tratare de corregir eso.

Chapter 5 ¡No puedo ocultarlo más!

Anna Flower

10:30 am

Al día siguiente Anna despertó muy temprano estaba lista a las 10:30 am esta vez se puso una falda no muy larga ni tan corta entablillada verde su color favorito y una blusa corta que le hacía ver su ombligo de nuevo y los hombros se peinó de cabello suelto con un fleco al frente se pintó y vámonos ni siquiera desayuno ya que, en la cafetería se fue a comprar una lechita caliente con mucho chocolate, era como si no recordara nada de lo que habia provocado a noche, cuando llego a la escuela ni siquiera voltio a ver el lugar del estacionamiento de al lado llego directa a la cafetería pidió su leche y se fue a la terraza porque sabía que aún estaban los de la mañana tomando clase, subió y su sorpresa fue ver el despacho de prefectos abierto se metió ahí para tomarse su lechita y así pasaron los minutos y ella escuchaba música, después de eso se salió a observar el paisaje que se veía desde arriba la reja, mientras seguía escuchando su música que no se percató si alguien llegaba o no cuando de repente, sintió unas manos frías pasar por su cadera y se asustó pero después esas manos, la tomaron fuerte de la cadera y sintió un cuerpo delgado y unos pechos grandes posarse de su espalda cosa que la estremeció y cuando quiso voltear la persona esta era más fuerte que ella y no la dejo al principio se asustó pero después inhalo el perfume y peor si se espantó porque sabía que era..

Le quitaron los audífonos para susurrarle al oído- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer Anna?

* Dios es ella que hago dios*

-¿Podrías soltarme?

Elsa la soltó y cuando volteo, vio su rostro demasiado serio y perturbado, no supo que decir y solo dijo…

\- cometí un error lamento haberte puesto en esa situación tan incómoda Elsa, no quiero que pienses algo que no es no soy gay ok- lo dijo de una manera tan hiriente que solo Elsa no dijo nada y se fue…

* QUE CARAJO HACES*

Al ver como la chica se iba con su abrigo puesto por el pasillo, corrió ella no pudo evitar y antes de que bajara otro escalón la detuvo y Elsa se detuvo mirando con desprecio, cuando vio su rostro sintió tanto coraje al verla así, que por puro instinto ¡La Beso!, Elsa se quedó tan impactada que no supo cómo reaccionar, más que agarrándola de la cintura con fuerza, provocando en Anna que sus manos frías tocaran su piel caliente un gemido y con una frase

-AHHH dios ven- la jalo del cuello y la metió a un baño cerro y se metieron en un cubilo le quito el abrigo muy desesperada aventándolo donde callera y Elsa intentaba agarrarla pero anna no se dejaba, ya cuando se lo quito su chaleco negro que tenía puesto y lo aventó a donde callera una vez en el cubilo la sentó en el retrete y ella se sentó en sus piernas con ambas piernas de lado, Elsa puso sus manos en su cadera de nuevo y se le volvió a salir otro gemido que no aguanto anna, y la mordió del labio

* Dios sabe tan delicioso desde hace mucho quería hacer esto*

Tan agitada estaba la chica que no aguanto más y empezó a desabrochar la camisa blanca que traía Elsa, pegada a su cuerpo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir Elsa se paró con ella en las piernas y la saco sentándola en uno de los lavabos intentando recuperar el aliento y mirándola, deteniéndola y con poco hilo de aire dijo.

\- No, tenemos que aclarar esto- la miro un poco nerviosa

\- Lo se perdóname- no la dejo hablar

\- SIENTES ALGO POR MI, ANNA- le dijo mirándola desafiante

\- ¿como?

\- No te hagas DIME ¿SIENTES ALGO POR MI?- la miraba tranquilizándose

\- S si Elsa sí, ME GUSTAS, ME ENCANTAS Y NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO ALGO ASI POR ALGUIEN ¿OK?- se tranquilizaba cerrando los ojos y tapándoselos con las manos

\- ¿y hay algo que te impida esto?- la miraba quitándole las manos haciendo que la volviera a mirar- dime por favor-

\- N, no hay nadie solo tu – la besaba despacio y tierno, las dos suspiraban en sus labios y se miraban, pero aun la pasión corría por su sangre el tenerla así, era algo que dios, no lo podía permitir así que Elsa, decidió ya no decir nada y proceder a pasar sus labios por su cuello tibio, haciendo que Anna, sacara un gemido por sentir sus labios fríos.

\- Ahh dios... q que haces Ahhhh- Anna cerro sus ojos sonriendo y dejando que ella hiciera eso

Se acercaba a su oído y le decia lo más sensual y lujurioso que pudo – Te voy hacer el amor Anna, Te voy a marcar con mi esencia y cuerpo-

Eso a anna la puso al mil y gimió al escuchar eso agarrándose del cuello de la rubia para posar sus labios en su oreja y chuparla

\- Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero ya mi amor – cuando ella dijo eso Elsa la levanto en sus brazos y coloco su enorme y largo abrigo en el suelo de forma que pareciera una toalla y la acostó inmediatamente, anna gimió al sentir como el cuerpo de la rubia se iba posando en ella

Sin decir nada abrió las piernas por instinto para que ella se colocara, se sentía única así, ellas habían deseado esto, en tan poco tiempo, los besos comenzaron a subir de nivel, ya eran besos donde Elsa jugaba con su lengua y chupaba la de Anna, y en ocasiones Anna le mordía los labios y se los estiraba o mordía su lengua, mientras le desabrochaba su blusa, Elsa ya no pudo aguantarse y empezó a moverse como se habia movido en su cama pero esta vez, sobre anna, cuando anna sintió la pelvis muy pegada a ella, anna grito soltando los labios a Elsa, para ponerse en su oído y morderlo gimiendo, Elsa comenzó a hundir su cuerpo sobre el de ella, haciendo que su pantalón la parte del cierre y su monte de venus debajo de la tela rozara directamente sobre la vagina de anna, frotándola eso era tan delicioso, que anna comenzó a gemir más en su oído y arañar de su espalda a Elsa ya no pudo seguir quitándole la blusa la sensación era tan placentera que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad

\- dios E. Elsa Ahh que rico mi amor Ahh Masss- le decia mientras su cuerpo de anna se contraía al ritmo del de Elsa, y la arañaba con fuerza que Elsa solo, abría la boca para jadear y moverse más, hundiéndose

\- Te gusta lo que Hago Anna- le mordía el labio chupándolo mientras la veía y le echaba su jadeo en sus labios y se hundía más a ella para provocar sus gestos, que a ella le excitaban tanto y la hacían gemir mientras la miraba

\- hmmm Ahhhh siiii mucho Ahhhh vamos... mas húndete más Elsa- le suplicaba con una cara de desesperación al sentir tanto placer, Elsa sonrió y empezó a hundirse más pero esta vez era acompañado ese hundimiento con movimientos repetitivos de su cadera de adelante hacia atrás rápidos, anna se movía de la fuerza, que lo hacía de arriba hacia abajo, rozando su vagina con el del pantalón de mezclilla de Elsa y con la sensación nueva empezaba a gemir más rápido tanto que el aire se le iba, cuando la miraba, Elsa se separó un poco de ella poniendo sus manos en el suelo para poder seguir agarrando ritmo y seguir moviéndose en pausas rápidas pequeñas pero hundiéndose más, mientras la miraba

\- Ahh…Ahhhh…Ahhhh siiii Ahhhh por favor Ahhhh masss maaas Ahhhh – Anna comenzaba agarrarse los senos con fuerza mientras sentía esas embestidas tan deliciosas en su parte intima, tan mojada estaba que comenzaba a manchar el pantalón de Elsa de húmeda de esencia de ella

\- Ahh dios Anna Ahhhh Anna ohh dios Anna Me encanta tu cuerpo – Elsa comenzaba gemir un poco más intenso al sentir sus movimientos desesperados tan lujuriosos

\- Ahh Ahhhh AHHH por favor quítate el pantalón por favor yaaaa Ahh – Anna abría más las piernas y la tomaba de su cinturón al sentir el jalón Elsa dio un gemido muy fuerte y comenzó a desabrocharse su cinturón torpemente mirándola, cuando de repente TOCARON LA PUERTA

\- ¿TODO BIEN? ALGUIEN ESTA AQUÍ SE ESCUCHO UN GRITO

AMBAS GRITARON ENOJADAS

\- TODO ESTA BIEN LARGUESE-

\- P PERDON PERO ES QUE POR ESTA CERRADO ABRAN

Las chicas reaccionaron ante eso sabían que estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo no era el lugar así que inmediatamente se movieron de donde estaban y se empezaron a vestir tenían que improvisar algo para cuando Elsa abriera la puerta en ese momento Anna se metió al baño cerrando y Elsa corrió abrir sudorosa y rojísima-

\- ¿todo está bien?- dijo el guardia

\- en realidad no, es que mi amiga está enferma y pues por eso el grito

\- pero gritaba un nombre-

\- e eh si el mío es que le digo que le duele

\- oh ya veo, bueno está bien pero no cierren sé que no quieren que se entere nadie, pero no cierren por favor y lleve a casa a su amiga si sigue así-

\- gracias créame que lo pensare muy seriamente- en ese momento cerró la puerta y salió Ana saltando encima de ella, Elsa estaba tan excitada que se fue a estampar contra la pared agarrándola de su trasero mientras volvía a rozarse sobre ella dios la situación estaba ardiendo

\- Ahhhh mi amor uhmm bebe espera Ahhhh ay que rico mi amor masss – le decia anna mientras se negaba y volvía afirmar que quería más y la apretaba contra ella con las piernas

\- No sabes las ganas intensas que tengo de hacerte el amor Anna- jadeaba y chupaba su cuello

\- Ahh si ya Ahhhh lo note Ahhhh mi amor espera Ahhhh Ahh Elsa por favor espera ayy Ahh El...sa – trataba de separarla de ella, pero era inútil moviéndose como lo hacía sobre ella, pero afortunadamente Elsa escucho la súplica de ella y paro dejándola caer enfrente de ella

\- Perdón es que me deje llevar por la situación – no la soltaba de la cadera y pegaba su frente a la suya-

\- ni yo quería que pararas jajá- sonreía mientras cerrada los ojos y la besaba tan despacio y romántico- dios Elsa me encantas mucho pero...

\- Pero a ti no te van las chicas y tienes miedo ah- cerraba los ojos

\- no seas tonta me da igual lo que diga la gente, lo que quiero decir, es que, si tengo miedo pero no a eso-

\- entonces que temes Anna-

\- ¿En verdad quieres algo conmigo?... O solo quieres acostarte conmigo Elsa- la miraba muy seria pero con los ojitos más tiernos del mundo, Elsa se sorprendió y Sonrió con la ceja Alzada susurrándole en la mejilla

\- Solo te quiero por tus sustos ajajay a- se empezó a reír dándole besitos en la mejilla

\- eres una tonta jajajaja – la volvió a besar pasando sus manos en su cuello el beso duro más y fue tan romántico, cuando se terminó Elsa la tomo de las manos y le dijo arrodillándose en frente de ella

\- Anna Flower, ¿Me daría el honor de ser mi Novia?

Ana sonrió muy emocionada mordiéndose el labio atinando con la cabeza que sí y diciéndole

\- si quiero ser tu novia Elsa Snow, quiero ser tuya y de nadie más- y se besaron en un profundo beso romántico, mientras Elsa la agarraba del cuello y acariciaba despacio, sus mejillas con sus pulgares, y anna pasaba sus manos por su espalda y su cabello entrelazando los dedos en él, mientras se besaban tan apasionadamente que ese beso parecía durar, una ETERNIDAD, fue un Momento Congelado.

Chapter 6 Problemas puros Problemas.

Elsa Snow

Anna no habia dicho nada de que Elsa y ella eran pareja a nadie por el miedo que tenía ante Kristoff como reaccionaria sin embargo ese día después de 3 días de la confesión de amor tan intensa que habia pasado, pero al final única, ella iba a decirle a sus amigos que era lo que realmente habia pasado por que hoy no iría en su carro si no en el de Elsa

Sonaba un clac son

* Es ella*

Elsa se habia parado muy temprano para ir a ver a su nueva novia se habia puesto una blusa azul que se le descubría la espalda y parte de los hombros, pero cubría todos sus brazos, unos jeans oscuros con un cinturón negro ajustados de las piernas y la cadera, como siempre y unas botas cafés distintas a las negras que tenía, su cabello estaba amarrado, con una cola de caballo pero la cola estaba hacia abajo sobre la nuca y se habia puesto un moño azul y un saco color café de gamuza, su perfume que la hacía oler exquisitamente sensual y única, subió al carro temprano eran las 8:30 am y se fue tardo en llegar a su destino como una hora para pararse en una pequeña mansión, donde afuera decia con un letrero

"CASA DE LA FAMILIA FLOWER"

Sonrió al ver la casa tan linda no era tan grande como la de ella pero era hermosa toco el clac son y de repente de una de las ventanas se asomó, su novia

* Que hermosa se ve*

Sonriendo Elsa vio cómo se abrían las puertas y se metió con el auto dejándolo a un lado del césped hermoso que olia que apenas habia sido mojado, al bajar bajo dos pequeños regalos unas Rosas rojas con una blanca en medio y chocolates Ferrero rocher una caja grande, cuando se acercó a la puerta y se abrió repentinamente no vio salir su novia, sino a una señora grande como Albert tal vez, de igual forma saludo con gentileza y dijo

\- Buenos días Señora ¿Esta la Señorita Flower?

\- Claro Que si Señorita Snow la estábamos esperando por favor pase- le sonrió y le pidió entrar

Elsa sonrió y paso, al ver la casa vio que era linda, al tener tantos cuadros y silenciosa realmente era silenciosa habían unas escaleras grandes ante ella y de repente vio bajar rápido corriendo a Anna y Anna aventarse a ella, abrazándola, con un beso en sus labios que se sorprendió que se lo diera en frente de aquella mujer que sonrió al ver eso.

\- nana es ella, ella es mi novia- sonreía y me abrazaba y yo volteaba a ver a la señora

\- por favor cuida a mi niñita y no la hagas llorar te la encargo mucho, ya está el desayuno por favor pasen-

\- ¿Anna ella sabe esto?- la mire un poco extrañada y ella me miro igual pero al final sonrió y me dijo

\- Es mi nana y claro que lo sabe, solo falta decirle a mama mi amor ¿no quieres que se lo diga?- pasaba sus manos por mi cabello jugando con el me encantaba que hiciera eso pero la mire seria y le sonreía

\- Claro que si lo que no quiero es que te alejen de mí, no es fácil decir esto Anna- la miraba un poco triste, y ella me miro de nuevo y me beso despacio jalándome un poco el labio

\- Tranquila ya veraz que no pasa nada, a ver qué es eso que traes en…ahhhhhhh chocolates mi amor gracias – y empezaba a besarme como desesperada metiéndome la lengua hasta el cerebro eso me encanta debía admitirlo- que de repente su lengua empezara hacer cosquillas en todo el paladar mientras me besaba ufff me ponía a mil con eso

\- hmmm sabes tan rico mi amor me encantan tus labios, aunque creo que te los tengo algo irritados jeje-

\- jajá si pero yo igual pero ya me los curo con esto, ten te doy uno para que no te duela después cuando te bese y ten estas flores espero te gusten- sonrió y me volvió a besar despacio suspirando en mis labios pegándose a mi cuerpo sintiendo como sus pechos y su cuerpo se expandían por su respiración y luego volvían a su normalidad

\- Todo lo que tú me des me gusta Encanto- me lo decia muy sensual y con una seriedad pero sensual que ufff me prendía- pero me controlaba diciéndole

\- vamos a desayunar no jajajaja- ella cerraba un ojo y me jalaba de la mano hasta el comedor, ella se veía tan hermosa de pantalón pero cuando traía vestido como hoy se veía, ufff no puedo describirlo pero era única, traía un vestido verde entallado no muy largo pero tampoco tan chico, hermosa escotado de su espalda y parte de sus senos y tenía una media cola en su cabello, se pintó hermosa, el moretón habia desaparecido, y el perfume ufff era única para ella cada que me abrazaba sentía que se me impregnaba en mí y el mío en ella, traía zapatillas altas que ahora si me alcanza jajá ella era más bajita que yo pero era hermosa, y era solo mía

\- nana ya estamos aquí por favor sírvenos ¿sí?

Salía de su cocina otra chica en traje de mucama que era muy guapa y la mire sonriéndole porque me sonrió pues Anna me pellizco la mano y yo salte del susto y el dolor

\- Auch tranquila solo le devolví el gesto jajajaja mi amor no seas celosas- la miraba acercándome a ella tratando de quitarle el enojo

\- eres una tonta no me gusta que hagas eso – me quitaba la mano.

-hey Anna no me digas eso no hice nada lo juro- le agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos y le daba un beso tan despacio, que poco a poco se tranquilizo

\- eres una pillina pero confió en ti – sonreía y me volvía a tomar de la mano, su nana en ese momento salió y nos sirvió fruta y unos huevos con queso cotagge puré de papa y tocino, con un jugo de naranja y pudin de chocolate como postre, Anna la abrazo y le agradeció por ello a mí me encanta verla tan dulce, sacaba algo en mí que no sabía que aún existía, que habia olvidado hace mucho.

\- Vamos a desayunar mi amor provecho- me sonreía agarrando sus cubiertos

\- provecho Anna-

Anna agarraba un pedazo de huevo revuelto y me estiraba el cubierto hacia mi boca – sonreí y lo tome y después me beso fue el sabor más dulce que me pudieron haber dado

\- después de un rato de comer vi que me miraba de reojo en la forma de como comía, no pude evitar preguntarle

¿Mi amor pasa algo? – me limpiaba la boca con la servilleta

\- es que comes muy Cortez y seria, yo soy muy escandalosa

\- no lo eh notado amor – me llevaba un bocado a la boca-

\- porque me da pena ser como soy contigo – se ponía rojita y yo sentí la pedrada muy fuerte, que tosí y la jale de la mano haciendo que se parara, y sentándola en mis piernas jalaba su plato y el mío y le dije

\- come como tú quieras pero, dame de comer tú y come y así te parece- le sonreía quería verla reír y ser como ella es por que amaba eso de ella, ella sonrió y empezó a comer como ella dijo no ruidosa pero alocada disfrutando la comida yo tenía mi forma de hacerlo, y así lo hice mientras ambas comíamos, ella en mi pierna y felices, cuando terminamos de comer nos fuimos a su cuarto, y sinceramente no pudimos evitar, ir subiendo y besarnos, yo quería tocarla con el vestido que traía no podía aguantar nuevamente después del último intento, pero cuando llegaron a su cuarto

\- Ahhhh mi amor uhmm – me seguía besando y gimiendo mientras la tocaba toda apretándola abría la puerta desesperadamente y caíamos en su cama y la puerta se cerraba

\- Ahhhh bebe me encanta como me tocas Elsa- ella abría las piernas y yo empezaba a moverme como la última vez, ella trataba de quitarme el saco que traía y aventarlo donde fuera, era más fácil quitarle la blusa ya que era floja y fácil de jalar, solo metió las manos para tocarme los pechos y yo gemí apretándome contra ella y chupándole los labios, estábamos al cien cuando de repente suena su celular y ella lo alcanza agarrar de su escritorio que tenía ahí, observa quien es mientras me sigo moviendo y ella gimiendo cuando de repente se voltio bruscamente haciéndome parar y me dice.

\- Es Kristoff Elsa- al decirme eso mis ganas bajaron un poco y me puse a lado de ella para mirarla-contesta mi amor-

\- ¿Hola?

\- No estoy en mi casa ¿por qué?

\- n no, no vengas yo ya me voy a salir así que no vengas, tengo cosas que hacer te veo en la escuela por favor llega puntual Kristoff debo… decirte algo

Colgó

-Buff dios no sé qué voy hacer- hundió la cabeza en su cama, yo solo me acosté en su cama y no dije nada, ella se subió en mí y me miro con una cara de tristeza.

\- perdóname sé que no te gusta que diga eso pero es que Kristoff morirá cuando le diga que estoy contigo

\- Entonces no le digas Anna, si crees que habrá un conflicto no le digas a nadie, se termina lo que hay porque tampoco quiero ser algo prohibido, entiendes no pasa nada yo, seguiré contigo, com- me interrumpía con una cara triste

\- ¿cómo amiga?, ¿eso es lo que quieres de mi enserio?- su cara expresaba enojo pero ese nudo que quería llorar por lo que le decia

Exhalaba- no Anna eso no quiero, pero tu solita te haces rollos, yo estaré aquí contigo sabes, te quiero, desde que llegue aquí a canada lo único bueno, ha sido que choque contigo y te sostuve en mis brazos, para verte dormir mientras te curaba Anna- cuando le decia eso abría sus ojos y me miraba seria, pero con un rostro de sorpresa

Si Anna, desde que te vi ahí me enamore de ti, me encantaste me fascinaste, y yo me quise negar a eso, cuando me dijo Rapunzel eso, jajá debo admitir que sentí celos, y cuando me echaste bronca en el estacionamiento te juro que me lo creía, cuando te vi de nuevo y te vi fija en mí, con tu rostro rojo, dios solo podía decir " ES TAN HERMOSA Y QUISIERA CORRER A BESARLA EN ESTE MOMENTO", eso era mi pensamiento cuando te mire y después el oír en mi mente, NO PUEDES…hizo…..que me fuera…. De ahí.

Anna se acercó a besarla con esa mirada de sorpresa medio frunciendo el ceño, me besaba tan apasionado agarrándose el cabello y susurro en mis labios

\- No me importa quien se enfade, ni tampoco a quien pierda, hoy les diré todo y tu estarás conmigo Elsa Te quiero- y me volvía a besar y se ponía a lado de mi abrazándome hasta que dio las 11, que nos paramos nos despedimos de la nana y nos fuimos en mi auto sin más que decir y agarradas de la mano.

Anna Flower

Íbamos llegando a la escuela, a mí el corazón me aceleraba al cien sin embargo estaba lista para enfrentar a todas esas personas que sé que no estaría de acuerdo cuando les dijera que desde hace 3 días ando con la chica que me golpeo en la mejilla, debía analizar la situación, Elsa paro el carro, y bajo yo solo me quede ahí a esperar, me habia acostumbrado a que me bajara me encanta que hiciera eso, pero mi mente pensaba, la sentía tan pesada mi mente y el aire apenas me llegaba a los pulmones, y a pesar de que estuviera el frio delas 11 de la mañana, mi novia abrió la puerta de su carro y yo baje estirando mi mano y apoyándome a ella tan reluciente ella y yo nos veíamos echas una para la otra, la mire y me sonreí con ella, y en mi mente decia que " si era cierto somos echas una para la otra", cuando me asome a los lugares de estacionamiento de mis amigos, ya estaban ocupados, Rapunzel, Kristoff y Mérida, ya estaban aquí y a mí eso me ponía a temblar pero me sentía suficiente con el amor de Elsa que me daba y su compañía, me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntas mientras yo agarraba mi bolsa ella se llevaba ambas mochilas en el otro hombro, yo caminaba muy bien con mis tacones sin ningún problema, rápido íbamos, queríamos que terminara el peligro, cuando llegamos al salón observamos a los tres ahí, mi corazón se me salía de mi pecho y mire por última vez a Elsa y Elsa a mí, y ella solo me dio un beso en la frente y a tino a decirme " todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo a tu lado"

A pesar de tener su mano entrelazada con la mía y sentir su mano fría que estaba para mí, era cálida su piel ese frio que ella tenía su piel mi reina del hielo era lo mejor que mi cuerpo experimentaba con ella, y sentía esa fortaleza en ese momento conmigo cuando, vieron todos que yo y ella entrabamos agarradas de la mano y ella dándome un beso en la frente, la cara de Rapunzel y de Kristoff fue , de odio contra Elsa y lo reconocí al instante más cuando vi lacara de Elsa mirarlos prepotente y desafiante, como solo ella podía intimar a alguien, y Mérida la vi tan contenta por mí, pero no era suficiente para esa situación.

-Hola chicos buenos días- dije a todos sonriendo mientras Elsa me soltaba para saludarlos yo de beso.

\- podías decirme que pasa Anna- Kristoff la mirada con mucho recelo y ella solo le dio un beso y se regresó con Elsa a volver agarrarle de la mano, pero antes de percatarse, Elsa la habia agarrado de la cintura y la abrazo por detrás, haciendo que ella se pusiera rojita de las mejillas y le dio un beso en el hombro desnudo que tenía por el vestido, y ella solo sonrió y voltio a ver a todos.

QUE COÑO ESTA HACIENDO ELLA- dijo Kristoff furioso y con los ojos irritados

\- Anna qué coño es esto- dijo Rapunzel

\- mire a Elsa una vez más y ella atino con la cabeza y lo solté de golpe

-Elsa y yo Somos pareja-

"¡ELSA Y YO SOMOS PAREJA!"

Sonó en todo el salón por el eco y el silencio que ellos hacían, solo pude notar el rostro de Kristoff y ver su boca decir

\- Me das asco- me sorprendí tanto a que me dijera eso

\- Porque Kristoff si eres mi mejor amigo deberías apoyar-le interrumpió

\- ME DAS ASCO ANNA, YO ESTUVE DURANTE CASI UN MALDITO AÑO INTENTANDO ALGO CONTIGO Y VIENE ESTA ZORRA Y EN TAN SOLO UNOS DIAS CONSIGUE BESARTE EL HOMBRO, Y AGARRARTE DE TU CINTURA, POR UN MALDITO GOLPE ¿QUE TE DIO?- golpeaba las sillas con su pie tirándolas al piso

\- COMO LE HICISTE MALDITA, DIMEEE COMO LE HICISTE-

Elsa se paró e hizo a un lado a Anna, ella intento impedirlo pero Elsa es más fuerte que ella y el miedo la consumía

\- Yo no hice nada niño idiota, tú crees que es un juguete – Kristoff se quedaba inmóvil- vamos responde, crees que es un objeto al cual hay que obtenerlo, por ser la más bonita o la más dulce o porque te saca de tu vida patética, y te trata diferente que los demás que te humillan, eh visto cómo te tratan Kristoff y ella te trata con mucho amor, pero sabes que… ella no es un juguete a la que hay que conquistar para sentirse mejor, no, yo estoy con ella porque la quiero y la necesito por que la quiero, no porque la quiero por que la necesito entiende eso niño, estudias literatura inglesa y no sabes ni puta mierda, eres tonto e ignorante, deberías estudiar administración de empresas, y yo estar aquí créeme,

\- y esto va para ustedes dos igual, si van a demostrar que son amigas de ella, demuéstrenlo sin mentiras, sin hipocresías y déjenla ser feliz, no importa con quien, conmigo o con cualquiera, ella los escogió por que los quiere entiéndalo, y si no pueden es bueno saber que amigos son-

Anna solo sonrió y se quedó callada hasta que termino Elsa cuando Elsa volvió al lugar donde Anna estaba se sentó y anna la beso enfrente de ellos sin importarle nada diciéndole, te quiero Elsa

\- Y yo te quiero a ti – La beso de nuevo y Kristoff solo se fue de ahí, sin decir nada

Rapunzel solo voltio a verlas y dijo

\- Nunca quisiste nada conmigo por ser prepotente pero, con ella sí, ja que sean felices ambas-

Y se fue y Mérida solo abrazo a su amiga y le dijo

\- no importa lo que está pasando volverán si te quieren y deben aceptar lo que tú ya decidiste ante todo son tus decisiones no las de ellos-

\- gracias amiga la abrazo y se quedó viendo Elsa como su amiga era cariñosa con ella, mientras recordó esas palabras de la rojiza de chinos, pensando en sus propias palabras, pero después ella se dijo, "si yo no hubiera venido, no hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida".

\- Con problemas pero todo se solucionara mi amor- le decia a Anna

Anna abrazaba a Elsa que estaba sentada y la besaba en los labios nuevamente tierno y despacio y le decia en los labios mientras se besaban- Sé que así será y más si te tengo a mi lado te quiero- y siguieron besándose apasionadamente, a esperar que la primera clase tocara y no hubo más que decir ni hacer, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ellas habían triunfado en el amor sin más.

Chapter 7 No todo es tan dulce como debería ser

Elsa Snow

-¿Por qué me dices eso Padre?

\- Solo digo que te extraño y que me gustaría ir a verte, te molesta que vaya Hija

\- no al contrario me daría mucho gusto, pero mi madre está aquí y- la interrumpió

\- Sé que tu madre está ahí, créeme y quiero verlas a ambas juntas es todo

\- Está bien Padre nos vemos el domingo igual me gustaría decirte algo importante

\- De acuerdo hija nos vemos el domingo, te amo adiós- colgó el teléfono

\- Buff te amo padre

Dejo el teléfono en la cama y estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando vuelve sonar el celular

* Ahora que mierda* - decia Elsa frunciendo su ceño y seria y observa el celular y su cara cambia de fastidiada a una sonrisa y los ojos muy suaves, se hace a un lado su cabello, ya que lo tenía suelto y contesta

\- Hola Hermosa

\- Porque no me dices Elsa Snow como contestas siempre eh – se escuchaba la voz de Anna como niña chiquita

\- Porque tú eres mi novia y quiero decirte hermosa ¿ok?- sonreía mientras se acostaba en la cama-

-Uy que mandona está bien no diré más – lo decia en forma sarcástica

-¿Estas en el instituto anna?

\- Si yo si entre temprano como siempre, mañana entro a las 6 como tú y me quedo hasta las 11 de la noche

\- Aun no entiendo por qué nos hacen quedar a esas horas en la escuela si solo es para terminar archivos y ya.

\- Porque depende de la carrera que te toca te dejan ciertas cosas Elsa, pero todo bien, jajajaja de echo pienso quedarme contigo si no te molesta – su voz cambiaba a ser una voz seductora

\- Nada me haría más feliz que eso

\- Debo irme ya empezara otra clase ¿te veo al rato para comer o hasta las 6?

\- Voy por ti Para comer, al rato te veo te quiero

-Hasta al rato Te quiero.

Colgaron las jóvenes con una sonrisa cada una, Elsa agarro un suéter y se lo coloco iba a salir por un regalo para cuando viera su novia pero de repente el teléfono que tenía en su bolsa de sus jeans volvió a sonar, sorprendida lo saco y al ver el número desconocido frunció el ceño y contesto

¿Elsa Snow?

\- Estoy a fuera de tu mansión baja a abrirme

Colgaron el teléfono

* Pero que mierda pasa*

Elsa bajo corriendo espantada no sabía, realmente si la voz femenina que le habia dicho eso era alguien a la que no quería ver en su vida, tanto fue que casi se cae por las escaleras y Albert solo corrió a preguntarle si todo estaba bien y ella no le contesto se incorporó, inmediatamente y corrió a la puerta abrió, y el aire frio la cubrió dejándola no respirar, sentía el aire tan pesado y ella misma tenía miedo ante esa situación, cuando por fin pude ver hacia afuera por la luz que no la dejaba observar, no se dio cuenta cuando un cuerpo femenino la abrazaba y sus manos de ella, quedaron paralizadas mientras las manos del cuerpo extraño rodeaban su cabello suelto alborotado, sus ojos azules se abrían tanto de lo sorprendida que estaba al volver a oler ese aroma que ahora para ella, era desagradable, no sabía lo que sentía, ni si tenía coraje, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era ¿ MIEDO? Miedo a que perdería a Anna si esta mujer se quedaba aquí.

\- ¿Que Estas haciendo aquí Jane?

\- Mi amor tenia tantas ganas de verte ha sido una semana horrible sin ti no pude evitar estar sin ti que ahora me quedare aquí por siempre a terminar la carrera contigo

Su mente estaba tan congelada, escuchaba en forma de eco, sus palabras de la chica, morena de cabello castaño y ojos azules tan fuertes que a ella le intimidaba saber que todo saldría mal de ahora en adelante

\- No puedes quedarte Jane, las cosas han cambiado entre tú y yo – Jane la miraba sin soltarla con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? , tu padre fue el que me propuso venirme acá porque, me dijo que te haría bien tener algo que te recordara tu tierra, tu gente, tu pueblo mi reina Elsa – pegaba su frente a la de ella – acaso ya se te olvido que tú eres la heredera de Arendelle mi amor?

Elsa solo ponía la cara seria con tristeza pensando en todo lo que le decia, en ella pensaba y decia que ella tenía razón, que ella tenía que cumplir con todo lo que su padre siempre la habia educado no solo era dueña legitima de Frozen Inc. Si no que el pueblo de Arendelle en ese país ella era hija del rey ahí su anarquía aun gobernaba y ella era una princesa que en algún momento debía volver a tomar ese lugar

*Anna que voy hacer sin ti*

Era lo único que pensaba mientras dejaba que la mujer la abrazara, tenía tanto miedo y unas inmensas ganas de llorar que solo, puso su cara de frialdad y de prepotencia, porque el recordar todo eso era lo único que la hacía no dejar de ser ella, ya no había más que decir que su rostro podía expresar, odio, tristeza, coraje pero sobre todo Miedo a perder a Anna.

Anna Flower

Eran las 4:38 pm, Anna no dejaba de ver el reloj que había en la parte de frente al pizarrón blanco, la impaciencia era una de sus cualidades de la joven o más bien era su defecto, jugaba con su lápiz desesperada por que se terminara la clase, terminaba comiéndose las uñas hasta que Mérida, la tomo de su mano y Anna salto volteando a verla y le susurro mirando hacia el pizarrón " tranquila ya falta un minuto" Anna se mordía el labio sonriendo, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Elsa, a esa chica de cabello rubio casi blanco como la nieve, de ojos azules claro y sonrisa tan bella de esa piel tan fría que tanto quería, entre tanto pensamiento se fue el minuto y escucho la alarma del profesor el aviso de que ya había concluido la clase, se paró de un salto metiendo sus cosas a su mochila y salió corriendo pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta Kristoff, se puso en ella y Anna solo voltio a verlo seria y con un poco de desprecio

\- porque me miras tan feo Anna - le dijo Kristoff con una mirada de tristeza

\- no lo sé, creo que es porque me insultaste e insultaste a la mujer que quiero tal vez supongo que sea eso ¿no?- lo miro con sarcasmo y con la boca un poco torcida

\- quiero hablar contigo - la tomo del brazo, pero ella no podía perder tiempo necesitaba ver a Elsa y él estaba siendo un impedimento para ello, se soltó de un jalón, le quito el brazo

\- suéltame Kristoff aunque quisiera hablar contigo no puedo, llevo prisa me está esperando El- la interrumpió tomándola de ambos brazos y con una mirada de celo y rabia

\- a la zorra asquerosa de Elsa, si sé que ella vino por ti y que la prefieres antes a ella que la conoces hace una semana que a mí o Mérida que nos conocemos desde hace 1 año y 6 meses ¿cómo es posible que hagas eso?

\- yo estoy contenta de ella Kristoff, solo habla por ti tarugo y suéltala o te juro que te partiré la cara- miraba a Mérida con desprecio Kristoff y Anna nuevamente se zafo bruscamente de él, y salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, pero no vio el Z4 de su novia aun así que se quedó recargada en su auto esperando, eran las 4:35 no pasaba nada por ser 5 minutos tarde, en ese momento salió Mérida y corrió donde estaba ella, y le sonrió pero estaba preocupada en su cara se veía

\- que paso nena y Elsa- la miraba sonriendo, Anna tenía la mirada hacia abajo mordiéndose el labio

\- no ha llegado pero supongo que ya no tarda-

\- si a lo mejor hay tráfico no se - Mérida trataba de tranquilizarla, y Anna sonreía afirmando lo que su amiga decía con su sonrisa

Pasaron más de 20 minutos y Elsa no llegaba, Anna lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que, le había pasado algo y empezó a preocuparse más, volviendo a morderse las uñas, entonces Mérida le volvió a decir

\- llámale de seguro paso algo muy grave, pero puedes saber dale - Anna afirmó de nuevo y marcó el número de su novia viendo la foto que había puesto de ella con ella abrazadas, como si la foto vieran a Anna en ese momento

*vamos mi amor contesta Elsa*

\- estas marcando al teléfono de Elsa Snow, de la manera más atenta te pido que dejes un mensaje y yo después devolver- colgaba el teléfono desconcertada, no sabía que pasaba

-me manda a buzón Mérida algo le paso- la miraba triste

-vamos a su casa sabes donde vive-

\- nunca eh ido a su casa pero su mama tal vez nos diga-

\- no sé si este la directora pero vamos corre- le decía Mérida, Anna se iba con ella corriendo cuando de repente sonaba un clac son y volteaba Anna para ver si era ella, su cara se iluminó en una sonrisa era Elsa, aunque ella no estaba muy contenta su cara era seria, seca su cabello suelto la hacía verse hermosa pero tan seria le daba miedo, y sentía que algo había cambiado en ellas, cuando Elsa la miro, ella solo abrió la boca mirándola muy seria y con una gran tristeza bajo la mirada y salió del auto.

\- podemos irnos Anna- la miro mientras se quedaba parada enfrente del auto

\- Mérida se quedó conmigo esperando no ha ido comer, ¿podemos llevarla con nosotras sin ningún problema?- le dijo Anna a Elsa preguntándole muy suave y de una forma sutil, Elsa miro a Mérida le sonrió y saco una sonrisa acercándose a su novia agarrándola del rostro muy seria fusionando sus miradas aunque ella estaba seria y Anna igual hicieron un gesto con una sonrisa leve y Elsa, beso a Anna en su frente y la abrazo

\- claro que si Princesa Anna, perdóname por llegar tarde, tuve un problema familiar - Mérida se daba cuenta del rostro de Elsa y sabía que esa forma que tenía, de ver hacia la nada con una seriedad y con los ojos tan apagados iba acabar mal este día que optó por ir se, por su cuenta

\- chicas tranquilas yo me iré a comer a la cafetería de seguro Kristoff este ahí o Rapunzel no hay de qué preocuparse por mi vale, aparte - Elsa y Anna voltearon a verla con la boca un poco abierta y desconcertadas ambas- deben ustedes platicar mucho - sonrío a las jóvenes la chica pelirroja China y se fue caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de verlas hasta que desapareció, Elsa voltio a ver a Anna, y Anna sintió su. Mirada y le sonrió, pero Elsa no sonreía estaba tan ida que solo la mirada muy seria, su cara no tenía enfado, su rostro expresaba sorpresa, asombro, incierto, incluso miedo, pero no sabía que era lo que pensaba en aquel momento esa chica rubia de ojos tan azules y profundos que miraba en ese momento a Anna

\- Vamos a mi casa, para platicar sobre tu problema- le dijo Anna agarrándola de la mano

\- tengo miedo Anna- dijo Elsa - mirándola mientras la tomaba de la cintura

\- dime porque Elsa que está pasando miedo a que- la agarra con sus manos su rostro que veía que estaba tan triste y con un inmenso dolor

\- miedo...a...p...per...- la miraba de reojo- ah perderte - posaba su rostro en el suyo respirando su aliento ambas de lo cerca que tenían su labios de una a la otra

\- Elsa...- la miraba - NUNCA ME VAS A PERDER OK no importa lo que se nos vengan - sonreía un poco y bufaba viéndola sonriendo- no siempre va hacer todo rosa y azul y verde y dulce Anna, a veces el amor debe triunfar, habiendo pasado por el dolor tranquila no pasara nada, ahora vamos a mi casa y comamos y nos dormimos un rato vale, porque hoy es una noche muy fuerte para ambas - Anna se iba hacia el carro pero Elsa no estaba convencida de ello que solo se quedó parada bajando la mirada y soltó el vómito verbal que tenía que decir en ese momento,

* Perdóname por esto Anna*

\- Hoy llego mi novia Anna, y llego a quedarse en mi casa- Anna paro sin decir nada, no voltio, no respiro solo se quedó analizando la situación y las palabras tan secas eh hirientes de Elsa, no sabía que decir.

\- y no solo eso, realmente no sabes quién soy, TE EH MENTIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, YO NO SOY LO QUE TU CREES ANNA, - seguía quieta sin voltear- Lo lamento- presionaba sus puños intentando no llorar con la mirada al frente viendo a Anna no moverse, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía qué hacer y solo sentía un dolor intenso en el pecho.

* Que es lo que va a pasar ahora*

\- cuál es su nombre- dijo Anna con una voz entre cortada

\- Jane ... Jane tarzen

\- ¿la amas?

\- no - la miraba triste e intentaba acercarse a ella - yo te quiero a ti Anna

\- no...t teme acerques por favor - Elsa se detuvo a punto de llorar - respeta por favor

\- Anna por favor dijiste que lo enfrentaríamos por favor yo n- la interrumpía

\- porque me mentiste entonces cuando te pregunte si tenías a alguien, te dije que tenía miedo a que no funcionará y solo dijiste está bien - Anna se voltio limpiándose el rostro con una mirada de prepotencia nunca había puesto un rostro así y con desprecio hacia Elsa - dime porque no lo dijiste en ese momento

\- y que tiene que lo diga ahora, que ha cambiado Anna

\- ¡el sentimiento Elsa por dios!, c como te atreves a decirme qué diferencia hay, que ha pasado entre nosotras dime cómo puedes ser tan seca y fría sin sentimiento

\- no me digas eso, yo no soy así tu sacas lo mejor de mi An- volvió a interrumpirla casi gritándola

\- creí que así era Elsa, si, si lo creo pero no, sigues siendo triste y cruel y fría como tu nombre, tú no tienes sentimientos y solo juegas con todos y conmigo, vete a casa con tu novia no me interesa saber quién eres, no me interesa nada de ti solo vete, lo bueno que lo nuestro no fue más allá de lo previsto, no será difícil olvidarte créeme, adiós Elsa

\- ANNA NO POR FAVOR ESPERA- Salió corriendo detrás de ella y Anna solo caminaba deprisa cuando la tomo del brazo Anna solo trataba de zafarse y Elsa la tomo en sus brazos abrazándola

\- por favor, por favor escúchame Anna déjame explicarte esto, solo dame la oportunidad de hacerlo no te ciegues a los celos por favor ni al capricho por favor - Anna la empujaba con todas sus fuerzas - SUÉLTAME CEGARME A CELOS A BERRINCHE, AH NO CAPRICHO, CREES QUE ESTO ES UN CAPRICHO ELSA, VAYA ESTAS MAL CONFUNDES MIS ACTOS,MI ACTITUD CON PALABRAS, TENGO DOLOR, ME SIENTO LASTIMADA, ALEJÉ A. MI MEJOR AMIGO DE MI, POR QUE TE ELEGÍ A TI Y ME DICES QUE HAGO UN CAPRICHO, jajá vaya lamento desilusionar a señorita Snow pero no es un capricho ni celos - voltio a darse la vuelta y Elsa la volvió agarrar esta vez, la estampo con toda su fuerza en la pared lastimándola un poco.

\- AH IMBECIL suéltame me dolió - Anna le gritaba llorando mientras Elsa la agarraba con fuerza

\- no te voy a soltar por que no te iras y me dejaras ok hasta que me escuches, si después de oírme quieres irte de mi vida adelante Anna eres libre de hacerlo pero no esperes que cuando te arrepientes creas que yo volveré ASÍ QUE ESCUCHA DE UNA PUTA VEZ - la soltaba y se pone en la otra pared del pasillo solitario

\- habla antes de que me vaya ya no quiero estar aquí - la miraba con enojo y desprecio a Elsa, y eso hizo que Elsa, le rompiera más el corazón, pero se irguió y con un gesto de prepotencia y seriedad empezó a contar su historia.

\- Mi nombre es Elsa Snow Frozen, nací en Noruega en la ciudad de los monarcas llamado Arendelle donde mi padre es el monarca de ese lugar Magnus Snow de Arendelle, mi madre es Agatha Frozen de Arendelle que ahora, es tu directora, por lo tanto yo soy la princesa y legítima heredera del trono de Arendelle y la dueña única de la compañía Frozen inc. Que se dedica al comercio de productos tecnológicos con hielo y fuego, además de que nosotros administramos otras empresas más pequeñas literalmente pequeñas, como hoteles y locales de cafés famosos, y otras que no puedo decirte por ser confidencial esa información, a cumplir 23 años yo debo volver a Arendelle a tomar el lugar de mi padre tanto de la empresa como del trono y casarme con un príncipe en este caso Jack Frost, otra familia de monarcas, a fuerzas debo casarme con él y Jane es hija de los guardianes de Arendelle la mano derecha del rey, mi vida no ha sido placentera, yo nunca jugué como una niña normal, y la única amiga que tenía era, ella, pero un día simplemente sucedió que hubo algo entre nosotras y ella, solo puso que éramos algo más, y me quede con esa idea porque solo la tomaba con consuelo para olvidarme un rato de tanto peso que tenía encima, aunque al final me sintiera vacía y sola, mi madre se fue de Arendelle hace 3 años no aguanto más estar con mi padre así, y la volví a encontrar aquí porque él se dio cuenta que yo la extrañaba diciendo que estudiara lejos de casa, no dije no, porque no puedo hacerlo, pero nunca pensé en regresar, ni que las personas volvieran a mi vida, ah arruinarlas ya que para mí Jane ha sido solo un consuelo que terminó cuando yo llegué aquí a Canadá, y más cuando conocí al amor de mi vida, que está apunto de mandar todo a la mierda, sé que sigo atada pero no quiero dejarte por favor solo, por favor no me hagas esto, solo quiero que proceses todo lo que te estoy diciendo, y que si te mentí fue porque tenía miedo. Tu reacción que ahora tienes, pero que antes simplemente no te hubieras acercado a mí. - la miraba y Anna solo estaba estática sin verla- es todo lo que te voy a decir, gracias por la atención que me diste- solo Elsa se paró y tomo su mochila y se fue caminando hasta el salón eran las 7:00pm y sabía que aquella mujer ya no iba a esperarse a que se fueran todos y quedarse con ella, lo que había entre ellas, si es que hubo algo, había terminado ante los ojos de Elsa, solo Anna se quedó un momento más, y decidió irse a su salón a terminar de escuchar lo último de la clase y el silencio en ese pasillo, fue tan incómodo, hasta para la oscuridad, sabía que el aire olía a tristeza.


	4. Chapter 8,9 y 10

es el capitulo 8,9 y 10 jaja espero les guste, sinceramente eh visto que como no hay mucha gente que lo vea y no me importa me gusta subirla y la seguire subiendo lento pero la subire espero les guste, aqui viene ya escena de M y pues pueden leer o no es su gusto nuevamente digo que los personas no son mios y que la historia es largaaaa, tanto en capitulos como en palabras asi que lean atentamente y con pasciencia los vere pronto si no hay algun problema y gracias

Chapter 8 Aceite y Agua. Fuego y Hielo...no

Anna Flower

\- espero que vaya todo bien con su historia el lunes quiero que me enseñen un poco de ella mínimo espero unas 5 cuartillas de ellos para que podamos ver que todo va fluyendo como lo queremos, a excepción de Anna que llego ahorita pero en fin, a lo mejor tenía otra ocupación además de no escucharme verdad señorita Flower

Anna estaba tan ida y con la mirada triste que no puso atención que la profesora le hablaba, que Mérida tuvo que darle un codazo para que reaccionara mirándola desconcertada le atino con gesto a decirle que pasaba y la pelirroja señaló hacia la profesora volteando ella, viendo a la profesora molesta

\- lamento profesora no atenderle, es que estaba pensando en mi historia de echo-

\- bueno, espero sea eso y no que estaba pensando en la señorita Snow, si no cree que sé, que está saliendo con ella, está muy equivocada señorita Flower-

\- no profesora no es lo que cree, entre ella y yo solo era un negocio que la directora me pidió que le hiciera a la señorita Snow, ella y yo ni amigas somos, no me gusta la gente tan engreída y prepotente -

\- a mi me había parecido otra cosa pero ok, en fin sigamos con la clase-

Cuando Anna termino de hablar con ella sintió la pesada mirada de Mérida

*ahora no por favor Merida* sus pensamientos.

Volteaba con desprecio a ver a su amiga y su amiga tenía una cara de enojo tan fuerte que ella misma le dio miedo

\- que quieres Mérida- intentando parecer chocante

\- que fue eso Anna, por que mientes que paso entre ustedes dos- la miraba retándola

\- nada no paso nada solo, se termino lo que hubiera sido que tuviéramos - agacho su mirada enojada jugando con su bolígrafo

\- no me jodas que la abandonaste cuando mas te necesitaba, te dijo que tenía problemas solo por que llego tarde- eso hizo enfurecer a Anna que agarro a su amiga y la llevo al baño a prisa pero la apretaba tan fuerte que Mérida se enojo y la soltó de una volteando a Anna para mirar sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- que carajo te pasa niña que tienes, por que estas tan enojada- la mirada enfurecida Anna

\- ELSA ME MINTIÓ TODO ESTE TIEMPO, TIENE NOVIA Y APENAS LLEGO ESA TIPA, ADEMÁS NO ES UNA CHICA NORMAL Y DENTRO DE 3 AÑOS SE VA A CASAR CON UN TAL JACKO NO SE QUE - gritaba mientras lloraba ya no podía aguantarse

\- y no te dio una explicación para ello- la mirada de Mérida desconcertada

\- si pero como le voy a creer, después de haberme mentido tanto-

\- dime ¿has tenido relaciones intimas con ella?-

\- lo hemos intentado pero no-

\- te ha obligado o ¿insistido en hacerlo?-

\- no de hecho yo soy la que la provoco -

\- te pidió dinero o algo que le dieras insistentemente-

\- por que me preguntas eso Mérida si te est- le daba una palmada en la cabeza que le dolió y Anna se quedo sorprendida ante eso

\- por que me pegaaaaaas Mérida - Mérida la veía con rencor y enojo

\- POR ESTÚPIDA, en que estas pensando ¿ah?, no te das cuenta que si te mintió fue por miedo a que la rechazaras a algo, por que fuiste tan fea con ella,¿ por que Anna?, ve y pídele disculpas y dile que la quieres no seas tonta y apóyala, no apoyo que te haya mentido ante eso de casarse y la novia pero platiquen y vean si ella quiere estar contigo o con ella, no quiero que me cuentes que te dijo por que yo no soy la que deba meterse pero, te juro que si tu no la quieres, yo si iré a buscarla y pedirle una cita, por que tu eres una tonta, que perdió algo maravilloso, y ya me voy que la profesora se enojara conmigo, y yo estoy muy decepcionada de ti - se iba Mérida triste pero enfadada aun con ella dejándola, Anna sin palabras y tan sorprendida que no supo que decir, se quedo en el baño pensando en lo que le dijo mirando al espejo, no hay respuesta solo necesitaba un momento para pensar y saber que era lo que tenía que hacer.

\- E...Elsaa... - susurraba llorando viendo sus propios gestos y derrumbándose en el baño, sola y sin consuelo.

7:40 pm

\- ¿donde esta Anna Mérida? - preguntaba kristoff a ver que no estaba en clase y sus cosas en la mesa

\- fue al baño, pero se va a quedar con Elsa así que vámonos- intentaba salir

-eso no fue lo que dijo en la clase ahorita, que me estas ocultando - el chico rubio la miro y Mérida solo lo ignoro

\- cállate la boca y vámonos -

Cuando pretendía salir de la habitación Elsa llegaba súper asustada y su rostro sudaba, con sus ojos azules súper temerosos se lanzo a Mérida

\- ¡Mérida! - la miraba eufórica pero Elsa temblaba

\- Woow Elsa que tienes que pasa -

\- donde esta Anna por favor dime donde esta-

\- ella fue al baño por que el ¡oye, oye espera!- corría Elsa sin esperar a que le dijera algo mas Mérida, sin embargo kristoff y Mérida salían detrás de ella

Elsa iba corriendo a punto de romper o empujar todo lo que se pusiera en su camino cuando llego al baño y abrió la puerta respiro por un instante pero, también se llevo la sorpresa de que Anna estaba en el sueño sentada

-¡Anna! Por favor Anna respóndeme - se acercó a ella agarrándola, la abrazo en el suelo - dime algo que te pasa por que el mensaje, por que te despides así, no me hagas esto por favor Anna, yo no quiero estar sin ti- la abrazaba mientras lloraba en su cabeza y la pegaba a su pecho, mientras que los amigos de Anna observaban todo

\- hmm estoy bien solo me quede un momento dormida jeje- Elsa no decía nada solo no la dejaba, no quería soltarla

\- entonces por que me mandaste diciéndome que no te volvería a ver y que fue lo mejor en esta semana por que dramatizas tanto-

Se paraba Anna y la levantaba a ella

\- por que así será Elsa- la miraba seca a los ojos

\- fuimos muy deprisa y en tampoco tiempo tuvimos una relación muy intensa, tú tienes mucho que pensar y decidir no debes estar aquí, por tu padre o por mi debes escoger tu lo que quieras, debes ser libre e única, - Elsa se quedo parapléjica a las palabras de Anna, que en cierta forma la hacían recapacitar de sus palabras, pero era cierto, pero había cambiado algo en esa semana y ella la interrumpió de sus palabras para decir lo ultimo que Anna escucharía de Elsa.

\- hace una semana hubiera querido volver a Arendelle, pero ahora mi deseo era, estar junto a ti y ser libre a tu lado, me has abierto los ojos una vez mas Anna, tienes razón debo pensar por mi, pero de lo único que me voy a negar siempre, será... En no haber luchado por ti hoy

\- yo no soy para ti Elsa, no se que quiero, pero lo único que se...es que quisiera que algún día hubiera alguien aquí que te quisiera - se lo decía tan fría fingiendo algo que no era Anna

Elsa no quiso mostrar dolor ante esas palabras que solo se irguió, y su cara de desconcierto paso a ser, prepotente y soberbia, con el ceño fruncido miro a Anna de arriba hacia abajo y camino hacia la puerta haciéndose un lado de sus amigos, se detuvo voltio a verla por ultima vez a Anna que estaba de espalda y le dijo de la manera mas terrible y cruel que pudo expresar su voz-

\- no sabes nada del amor Anna, y nunca sabrás... Nunca llegaras ha ser igual a los autores de todos los libros que lees de literatura... Sigues siendo tan insignificante que por eso no has encontrado el amor,pues no pudiste enamorarte tan pronto por que no sabes que es el amor, y no son las personas que se acercan a ti, ERES TU LA QUE ES INSERVIBLE- y se fue dejando a Anna echa un hielo que poco a poco se desmoronaba por dentro y antes de caer al suelo Mérida la agarro y kristoff solo observo como se iba Elsa - sin titubear y directo caminando tan erguida y prepotente, voltio a ver a Anna y sólo pudo pensar.

*el hielo con el fuego no se pueden llevar, como el aceite y el agua, eso hasta tiene ley, y esto...no era correcto*

Chapter 9 Jane Tarzen y Eugeni Tarzen de Arendelle

3 meses después

Las cosas se habían calmado pero ni Elsa, ni Anna se hablaban después de tanto tiempo, incluso, Elsa tuvo que hablar con su madre para cambiarse de estacionamiento para evitarse ver con aquella chica y así fue ahora, ella ocupaba un estacionamiento que eran especificados por los profesores a dentro del edificio, y así fue como se le hizo más fácil para ambas chicas existir en la misma escuela sin ningún problema después de todo lo que había pasado, Jane Tarzen habia ingresado en la universidad junto con su hermano el Guapo Eugeni que para Elsa era su mejor amigo, pero había dejado las cosas en claro con Jane ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y a pesar de que ella no lo tomo muy bien estaba satisfecha por saber que había sido ella la razón principal que Anna y Elsa dieran fin a su relación, tener a Elsa soltera era algo jugoso para ella, ya que en cualquier momento pensaba ella que Elsa caería ante su figura y su seducción según ella, Estaban en su clase en la materia de administración de la empresa familiar una materia que a Elsa le tenía cansada ya que, era una de tantas del salón que sabía que su empresa dependía de ella y que esa clase la estaba enseñando a cómo iba ella misma representar su propia empresa, Rapunzel volvía hablarle después de lo sucedido sin embargo ella no la toleraba, y si al principio Elsa era prepotente y fría, ahora era peor, por lo general no hablaba con nadie, y era seca y cortante con los demás.

\- Dios como me mola esa chica rubia de haya ¿enserio dices que es lesbiana?- excepto Eugeni él era su mejor amigo y le agradaba tenerlo cerca

\- Eugeni ya te dije mil veces que si, déjame poner atención a la clase- se lo decía mirando al profesor y con una voz seca y cortante

\- Conmigo no utilices ese tono sabes bien que esta clase, te saca las canas blancas literalmente hablando por que no se te notan ya que tu hermosa cabellera es blanca – le hacia una mirada tan sensual el, que cuando la veía Elsa se reía y le alzaba la ceja

\- Conmigo no uses tu cara según sexy porque ni me mola ni un pelo jaja- se reía en vos baja

\- Lo bueno que te eh hecho reír no- le guiñaba el ojo- por favor preséntala siempre te habla y tú la haces a un lado por favor y hago lo que quieras-

\- Hare lo que pueda si dejas de fastidiarme en lo que resta de la clase, aparte se lleva muy bien con Jane por que no se lo pides a ella- lo miraba de reojo un poco molesta al recordar el nombre de Jane

\- Aun sigues molesta con Jane cierto jajá, a ella sabes que está loca por ti y vas y le haces caso y dejas a la pelirroja sensual que va en Li- lo calla poniéndole la mano en su pierna apretándole enterrándole las uñas que Eugeni solo cerro los ojos y puso su rostro en la mesa-

-Cállate y no fui yo quien decidió que se terminara esa farsa y si quieres que te presente a Rapunzel hazme el favor de callarte de una vez- se reía un poco malvada al oír a su amigo retorcerse de dolor y después se voltio a escuchar al profesor

\- Tú no eres mi amiga Elsa auch – lo decía susurrando con dolor

Elsa se rió y voltio a ver a Jane que estaba precisamente volteando a verla cuando vio su mirada, volvió a ver al frente, pero su mirada que le dio en ese momento a Jane fue con desprecio, y se puso a pensar después en el rostro de la rojiza, en como había pasado tanto y no la había visto ni una sola vez, incluso pensó que no estudiaba más aquí, pero era imposible pensar eso, porque siempre veía el auto de ella estacionado donde siempre, así que eso la mantenía tranquila, aunque triste porque desde ese día, no dejaba de pensar en ella, y su rostro lo reflejaba a pesar de que siempre era reservada y seria, su mirada a veces mostraba miedo y tristeza insegura de su vida, pero al final firme, había cambiado ya que ahora no socializaba con nadie que no fuera Eugeni, ni siquiera con su madre entablaba conversaciones tan largas y siempre era seca y cortante, y su rostro flácido, Había terminado la clase de las 4:30 p.m era hora de ir a comer y esta vez Elsa se paró y camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Rapunzel y Jane, claro que había ignorado a Jane y solo tenía la mirada fijamente en Rapunzel

-Señorita Giresoll bonita tarde tengas- le dijo muy cortes pero seria y con la mirada alzada, metiéndose las manos en su pantalón sastre

\- Wow Señorita Snow, milagro que se acerque hablarme por lo general soy yo quien la busca y solo a veces para lo del proyecto que tenemos juntas que por cierto eh terminado mi parte y la traigo conmigo ¿gustas que te la de ahorita o prefieres que te mande el correo?

\- Tu sabrás como trabajes yo no soy tu niñera para revisarte como esta, sin embargo yo traigo la mía, recomiendo que se la entreguemos en este momento a la profesora y así evitemos retrasos y seamos las primeras ¿te parece?

\- Como guste la Señorita Snow- la miraba un poco con desagrado- si me permites hoy vienes muy profesional y te ves hermosa con ese traje y chaleco, sin mencionar el escote que trae esa camisa de vestir Señorita Snow jajá- alzaba la ceja mientras se reía un poco sin embargo la volvía a ver con prepotencia y haciendo su pelo hacia atrás para dejarlo caer por que lo traía suelto le decia con una risa sarcástica

\- Aunque me alagues por cómo me veo sigues siendo insignificante para mí y no me interesa que me digas si me veo bien o no Rapunzel, de igual forma no podría decir eso mismo de ti jajá

Rapunzel no tuvo nada que decir que solo reírse- que querías además de venir a según insultarme Snow- la miraba retándola

\- Quería presentarte a alguien porque necesito que le ayudes en unas cosas que tú eres experta y deja aclararte no es un alago solo digo lo que es y las habilidades de las personas, si es que las tienen, y reconozco que sabes hacerlo

-Eugeni Te presento a Rapunzel Giresoll y Rapunzel te presento al caballero distinguido de Eugeni Tarzen Hermano de Jane y Hermano de tu Servidora- lo señalaba mientras él se acerca muy atractivo viendo a Rapunzel le guiñaba el ojo

\- Es un placer señorita Giresoll- le tomaba su mano para inclinarse y darle un beso, que Rapunzel quedo un poco sorprendida pero riéndose

-Debo decir que estoy alagada por usted señor Terzan, Jane no me había dicho nada de ti y eso que llevas aquí 3 meses, tan insignificante fuiste para mis ojos

\- Bueno pero podemos remediar esa insignificancia ahora que serás la que me ayude con la estadística no crees – la miraba muy seductor

\- Claro por qué no un favor que le haga a Snow no pasara nada – lo miraba retadora

\- Con permiso los dejo- Elsa hacia una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a Eugeni que el hacía lo mismo y Jane miraba a Elsa corriendo tras de ella para que en el pasillo

\- Elsa por favor ya deja de ignorarme perdóname- hacia una cara de perrito faldero esperando a que Elsa reaccionara ante eso, pero Elsa no se detuvo y se fue, dejando eco por sus zapatillas que iban sonando en el pasillo solo y oscuro perdiéndose en el pasillo hasta que Jane ya no lo pudo ver, Elsa ya no tenía que salir ahora debía bajar para irse a su auto e ir a comer a su mansión, pero ese día el destino nuevamente hizo que se vieran ellas cuando ella bajaba las escaleras que iban directamente al piso de Literatura, Paso lo más deprisa para no toparse con ella, cuando de repente choco con alguien y al ver que la otra persona caía sin ver su rostro porque su cabello suelto no la dejaba solo atino a sostenerla de la cadera y la jalo

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Acaso se hizo daño por mi culpa Señorita?-Se quitaba el cabello del rostro, la chica tenía el rostro en el suelo y apenas alcanzo a contestar subiendo el rostro para verla

\- N no se preocupe que tonta fu- Antes de que terminara la frase ambas chicas se vieron sorprendidas y con un poco de miedo al verse, Elsa la soltó de inmediato tragando saliva y se hizo hacia atrás, Anna quien habia sido con la que se topó solo pudo mirarla de arriba hacia abajo viendo su vestimenta, y después su hermoso cabello de nuevo y al final sus ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, por unos segundos se quedaron viéndose fijamente como si la conexión aun existiera al principio ambas chicas estaba con los ojos tan abiertos y expresaban miedo en su miradas, pero poco a poco iban tranquilizándose y aflojando sus rostros, fundiéndolos en una mirada de tristeza y de emoción al volverse a ver cuándo, anna iba acercarse a ella, se escuchó su nombre por el pasillo de una mujer que corría con ella, entonces Elsa en ese momento que vio que anna voltio para ver quién era intento correr, volviéndose a tropezar con otra chica, pero esta vez cayo con ella al suelo intentando equilibrarse pero sus zapatillas no la dejaron sostenerse y ambas cayeron al suelo, Anna reacciono y corrió a ver lo que le habia pasado a Elsa, junto con varios alumnos que vieron el accidente

\- ¿Se encuentran bien Joven-citas?- decia un profesor que intentaba ayudarlas

\- Carajo mi nariz, creo que me rompí la nariz- Dijo Elsa cuando levantaba la mirada

\- Auch mi labio dios me esta sangrando, me abrí mi labio- decía la chica que tenía arriba sentada en Elsa

\- ¿Que hace Señorita arriba de ella como se cayeron y quedaron así?- cuando dijo eso el profesor Anna corrió haciendo un espacio para observar en la forma como habia caído aquella extraña mujer sobre Elsa cuando lo vio, sintió un calor recorrer su rostro hasta sus mejillas y una ira que estuvo a punto de quitar a la mujer esa de ella, pero cuando vio quien era inmediatamente dijo su nombre preocupada-

-Ay no Belle, eres tu ¿estás bien nena?- Elsa alcanzo a oír su voz y cuando volteo destapándose el rostro y con la nariz sangrando iba a insultar a la que se le habia caído pues no era posible que Anna preguntara por ella y la conociera y no dijera nada por ella que se había roto la nariz y golpeado la cabeza-

-Niña Estúpida me has roto mi nariz ahora ve- cuando vio el rostro de la chica que tenía sangrando sus labios rojos, se quedó impactada que no supo que decir más que verla, era una chica de cabello castaño, del color de piel parecido a Anna, pero sus ojos eran de color café pero un café muy claro, que claro eran, sus ojos tan claros, que podían ser transparentes, sus labios hermosos carnosos y rojos y una nariz tan respingada con unas mejillas un poco llamativas con un pequeño rojizo en ellas, su cabello le caía en el rostro se veía tan hermosa y más por la blusa que traía pegadita, pero arriba, se le veían sus blancos y hermosos bronceados hombros, habia quedado tan impactada de ella que no se explicaba porque ya no le dolía la nariz

-P perdón, no se c como n no pude fijarme ¿estás bien?- la chica seguía arriba de ella mientras le preguntaba cómo estaba y su rostro se veía preocupado se le quedo viendo hasta que volvió a escuchar a anna gritarle pero esta vez a Elsa porque noto su rostro y su nariz

\- ELSA joder estas sangrando de la nariz pon atención- Elsa voltio a ver a anna enojada que no le importo por el momento y voltio a ver a la otra chica que estaba arriba de ella y toda la gente alrededor de ellas-

\- No te preocupes tu ¿estás bien?, es decir mira tú labio estas herida – se le quedo viendo la otra chica y le sonrió

\- pero tú tienes rota la nariz, ay que torpe sigo arriba tuyo deja me paro- se paró y la ayudo a ponerse de pie a Elsa quedándose viendo una a la otra riéndose, solo observaba anna y cada vez se ponía más molesta

\- ven belle vamos a que te curen en la enfermería- el profesor que estaba ahí agarraba a belle y a anna

\- No yo me la llevo junto con la Señorita Snow que deben verle el rostro inmediatamente, no deja de sangrar

* Belle que nombre tan lindo*

Elsa no dejaba de verla y la chica tampoco a ella incluso estaba riéndose ambas

\- Wow enserio que no te duele digo esta feo, realmente me siento apenada- la agarraba del brazo mientras iban caminando

\- Tranquila a ver que dice la enfermera jajá, yo estoy preocupada como es que no te vi lo siento en verdad

Anna se quedó paralizada al ver como ambas seguían hablando, al principio sintió tanta rabia y celos, pero después por primera vez después de 3 meses sintió, un miedo y un enorme vacío en el estomago

*Creo que Elsa le gusto a belle, y viceversa*

Anna Flower

Ver a Elsa inmediatamente le movió muchas cosas e incluso llego a pensar que le diría que la extrañaba y que le diera otra oportunidad, pero verla reír e idiotizada con otra chica la lastimo mucho sin embargo sabía que habia sido su culpa ya que, ella la hirió y era lógica que Elsa no estaría esperando siempre, mientras seguía en su clase no dejaba de ver la puerta para que tocara la alarma y fuera corriendo a ver a su amiga belle, la chica que habia conocido hace 2 meses que habia entrado a la clase de actuación solamente, que en realidad ella iba en Gastronomía y sí que era buena cocinando, pero dios por qué carajo hicieron tan rápido una conexión ambas, si nunca se habían visto, tal vez Elsa solo hizo para darle celos, y solo lo iba a saber cuándo belle entrara a la clase de actuación e unos 20 minutos si es que ya habia salido de la enfermería, de repente anna sintió un brazo caerle alrededor de sus hombre cuando voltio sonrió

\- Que pasó Hiccup, todo bien amigo- le preguntaba al chico nuevo que también habia entrado hace 2 meses

\- es que me preocupe por belle, pero más por ti, porque creo que te afecto lo que le paso a ella, o bueno supuse que a ella ya que vi como si te enojaras y después vi tu rostro como si te pusieras triste, estas tu bien anna- la miraba mientras le sonreía y la abrazaba, anna intentaba fingir pero se ponía triste bajando la mirada al escritorio

\- Ay Hiccup, no sabes cuánto pedí durante estos 3 meses no volver a ver a alguien, y precisamente hoy la vi, hoy que me hice novia de Kristoff- Hiccup se asombró pero, hizo una mueca y la volvió a mirar

\- ¿Acaso hubo algo entre tú y la chica de traje sastre que se rompió la nariz?- sonreía apretándola del hombro

\- si- anna ponía su rostro contra la mesa y se ponía triste, con una voz entre cortada

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haberle dicho a Kristoff que si?- Anna lo miro triste y hundió su cabeza en su pecho de el

\- Yo lo quiero como un amigo y si le dije que si fue porque pensé que tal vez podía intentar olvidar Hiccup, pero ver como Elsa miraba a belle y belle igual me hizo temer a que ella me pueda olvidar tan fácil, con una chica tan linda como ella, eso es lo que me pone triste, que ella si me olvidara y yo, sigo aquí atada a ella- lo abrazo y Hiccup se quedó en silencio abrazándola, para que sintiera que no estaba sola

-¡Anna!, ¡ANNA! Hazme caso ya salió belle y viene por acá corre- Anna salto y le dio un beso a Hiccup y salió corriendo para toparse con ella cuando se llevó su sorpresa al verla

\- jajajaja vaya que si realmente lo siento por no haberme fijado pero si no hubiera sido así, no hubiera conseguido tu numero- dijo Elsa alzando la ceja y coqueteando con belle

\- M me apena que me digas eso sabes, pero espero tu llamada entonces con tal de quedar en deuda, pero oye ya no te duele tu rostro, más bien tu nariz- le tocaba el hombro y en ese momento anna explotaba sentía que todo le daba vueltas al ver como venían ambas chicas platicando juntas, muy juntas y sobre todo belle se atrevió a tocar su hombro, tanto que fue de una manera tan agresiva que Mérida iba deteniéndola poco a poco

-ANNA no puedes hacer eso recuerda lo que tu hiciste con Elsa- se detenía y miraba a su amiga, con desprecio y con ganas de llorar se lo aguantaba pero de igual forma se acercaba a ellas

\- no tranquila enserio ya estoy bien, me dolió cuando la enfermera me la saco pero todo bien enserio y claro que lo haré no desaprovechare probar tu pastel que tanto presumes belle- le agarraba de la mejilla y belle hacia un gesto ruborizándose, dios la cosa estaba caliente para anna

\- vaya veo que ya están bien, que tal tu nariz Elsa y tu belle- miraba a Elsa con una cara de pocos amigos siendo sarcástica pero su sorpresa le bajo ese sarcasmo

\- Bueno belle debo ir me espero y en verdad platiquemos ahora en adelante adiós hermosa- se inclinó hacia su rostro de belle y le dio un beso tierno a su mejilla dejando a la chica ruborizada, anna , se quedó congelada ante eso sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía en su pecho, cambiando su enojo por una enorme tristeza cuando Elsa se levantó para irse ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada ni le contesto lo que le pregunto solo se hizo paso entre Mérida y ella y con la mirada en alto se fue Elsa, bajando las escaleras para el estacionamiento, eso le rompió el corazón que solo le siguió con la mirada y llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas ante esa reacción de Elsa al verla después de tanto tiempo tan fría

\- Esta bien Anna, ¿por qué quieres llorar?- voltio a verla limpiándose las lágrimas y le sonrió

\- No por nada como sigues, fue un tremendo susto- la miro intentando disimular la situación

\- Pues realmente me sentí apenada con ella es la primera vez que la veo y le rompí la nariz con mi cabeza, vi que le hablaste pero seguro que no te escucho ¿la conoces?

\- No no la conozco es que es de Administracion de Empresas y ellos son muy groseros, son muy prepotentes y odiosos y sé que es una de las mejores es lógico que sea así jajá

\- Pues a mí no me pareció prepotente al contrario es muy linda incluso me invito a salir jajá mientras le curaban la nariz, fue doloroso ver como se la enderezaban

\- ¿te invito a salir?, belle acaso eres lesbiana

\- No

\- A jajá entonces le dijiste que no – se sentía aliviada

\- No, le dije que sí, no soy lesbiana pero si bisexual- sonreía belle y Anna fingía una sonrisa

\- Y te gusto por lo que veo jajajaja que bien - * maldita como te atreves a salir con ella*

\- Pues es muy amable y muy hermosa en verdad que si me llamo la atención y si me daré chance a ver cómo sale-

\- cuando saldrán-

\- iremos a una fiesta que va organizar una compañera suya no recuerdo su nombre, pero creo que dijo que iba en su clase algo así, y le dije que sí, entonces mañana viernes iremos jajá, no es fascinante

\- Si belle que bueno en fin ya nos vamos,

Las clases nos llaman vámonos

\- Si vamos

Anna le habia roto una parte del corazón el saber que Elsa habia invitado a belle a una fiesta que ella no vería si pasaba algo entre ellas, sin embargo, eso le dio un motivo más por sentirse más culpable pero a la vez bien con haber andado con Kristoff su primer día y tenía que recordar al amor de su vida y lo peor que Elsa, la ignoraba la lastimaba mas

Al día Siguiente unas horas antes de la fiesta

Sonaba el celular de Anna mientras ella dormía, eran las 3 de la mañana

Arg quien es dios n no ven la hora- contestaba

\- No es posible quien me esté llamando que no vea la hora son las 3 ¿quién es?

\- L Lo siento Anna jajá es que no podía dormir y pensé que tú tampoco ya que antes así lo hacíamos cuando éramos amigos ¿recuerdas?

\- Kristoff, a veces la gente cambia no fue eso lo que me dijiste hace una semana

\- Si, lo sé, lástima que no hayas cambiado tus sentimientos hacia a mí y solo me consideres tu amigo ja

\- Si así fuera no estaría contigo no crees Kristoff – se lo decia seria y un poco enojada

\- JAJA solo quería oírlo princesa Anna- cuando decia eso anna abría los ojos pues la única que le decia así o antes habia sido

\- E Elsa…- susurraba-

-Que, que dijiste anna no te escuche

\- No dije nada, debo irme quiero dormir por favor ¿nos vemos mañana si?

\- Si, está bien lo siento te quiero

\- Si yo también adiós Kristoff

Colgaba, volvía a acostarse de nuevo dentro de las cobijas, se quedaba pensando en ella mientras recordaba todo lo que compartieron durante solo una semana que fue intensa, y también se ponía a pensar en lo que tal vez hubieran compartido si siguieran juntas, al final de todo hubieran sido 3 años maravillosos que tal vez un cambio hubiera podido pasar al recordar eso, se tapó su rostro y golpeo la cabecera de su cama con su cabeza dejando caer una bolsa que tenía colgada en esa pared

\- Auch- dijo mientras veía la bolsa cuando quiso hacerla un lado la bolsa estaba abierta dejando caer un guante, Anna se quedó extrañada y observo el guante sabía que no era suyo ya que los dedos del guante eran más largos, cuando recordó, que ese guante habia sido el que le quito a Elsa cuando la dejo tocar por primera vez su mano y que nunca se lo devolvió porque Elsa le habia dicho "Me gusta sentir tu mano así", en ese momento tomo el guante y se lo puso en su cara llorando y susurrando su nombre no podía entender que tonta había sido al dejar que ella se fue y en la forma en como la lastimo, por un simple berrinche y celos, aun olía a ella, así que solo le quedaba el consuelo del guante y que sería lo único que volvería a tocar de Elsa Snow Frozen

\- te quiero tanto Elsa, Perdóname por favor- se quedaba profundamente dormida después de llorar con el guante en la mejilla

Elsa Snow

Elsa, estaba en su cama pensando en la única persona que le hacía perder la noción del tiempo,

"Anna"

\- Precisamente hoy tenía que verte princesita, después de tanto tiempo.

En ese momento su celular sonaba, le habia llegado un mensaje, tomaba el teléfono un poco desconcertada ya que eran las 3 de la mañana a quien a esa hora se le ocurría escribir, y su sorpresa fue tan inesperada cuando vio el número desconocido pero lo que decia fue lo que la impacto, " Lo hare rápido y preciso, pero necesito hablar contigo me urge y no puedes negarte Elsa puedes llamarme ahorita, si no, entonces mañana nos vemos en la cafetería a las 10 en punto, atentamente Mérida"

\- Dios cómo es posible que consiguió mi número, bueno de que me impresiono si últimamente todo el mundo tiene mi maldito celular,- se quedó viendo el teléfono y pensando si le marcaba-

\- Sera bueno marcar ahorita- miraba su reloj de su muñeca- hmmm a ver que quiere

Marcaba el número y al primer tono inmediatamente descolgaron el celular

\- Pensé que no me marcarias, incluso imagine que dormías pero veo que no es así.

\- Se clara y precisa por favor Mérida que es lo que quieres- lo decia de una forma grosera y cortante

\- Bueno, ¿Qué pretendes con Belle?- Elsa levanto la ceja y no dijo nada

\- Sé que no tienes ya nada con anna, pero yo eh estado pretendiendo a belle desde hace una semana, no creo que en verdad vayas a hacer algo con ella ¿cierto?

-Solo me ha caído bien es todo.- no supo que más decir

\- Espero que seas inteligente Elsa porque si quieres provocarle celos a Elsa lo haces muy mal y con la persona equivocada, sinceramente te creía más inteligente y sabia y que no te gustaba hacer esas tonterías de niños, de una vez te digo para que no intentes nada, belle es mía y acepto que tengas una relación con ella como amigas mas no como otra cosa por favor, además no la utilices para tus tácticas infantiles.

\- A ver Mérida estas equivocada hace mucho que no me interesa Anna por dios que te hace pensar ¿qué quiero eso?, no tenía idea de que tú y ella estuvieran saliendo, es bueno saberlo, solo la tratare como una amiga, sin embargo saldré con ella el viernes a una fiesta si no te molesta- lo decia Elsa un poco enojada ante las palabras de Mérida-

-Supongo que no está en malas manos belle, por cierto Elsa aunque quieras fingir conmigo que no te importe Anna, Ella te extraña y está haciendo muchas cosas tontas que a mí me ha dejado en verdad con un mal sabor de boca, sé que la quieres por qué no lo- la interrumpía Elsa con una voz grosero y alta

-Te lo voy a decir una sola vez mas Mérida y espero te quede claro, No me interesa más Anna Flower, fue pasado en mi vida y ahí se quedó, de echo es lo mejor que me paso, el que creyera que nunca paso, hasta vergüenza me da recordarlo ¿comprendes?

-Entonces esta llamada ha llegado a su fin sin más que decir Elsa, solo debo decirte algo que no creo que te importe claro- Elsa ponía los ojos en blanco y se mordía los labios, respirando hondo-

\- Anna esta con Kristoff- Cuando escucho eso Elsa no pudo decir nada, más que abrir los ojos y quedarse profundamente en un silencio, y vacío, era como si todo se detuviera y le diera vueltas la cabeza y por dentro sentía que algo se rompía, ante esa situación

-q ¿Que dijiste?- le decia Elsa, con la voz entre cortada y con una mirada de dolor y sufrimiento

\- Lo que oíste según tú no te importa pero en fin, debo irme cuídate Elsa y en verdad quise ayudarte… a arreglar esto buenas noches

Colgó

Elsa no sabía que sentir, solo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y presionaba sus dientes, los apretaba, con sus puños en la cama se acostó

\- POR QUE ANNA POR QUE ME DUELES TANTO- decia mientras gritaba y lloraba por un momento en su almohada, después de que habia pasado el sentimiento y la ira que la habia recorrido solo se levantó a mirarse al espejo y se dijo a sí misma.

\- Te necesito porque te quiero, no porque te quiero porque te necesito...Vaya Fromm tú si sabes hacer recapacitar a las personas-sonrió ante el espejo y se quedó sentada en su cama sin decir nada en la oscuridad, esperando a que llegase la luz del día.

Al siguiente día bajo Elsa nuevamente en zapatillas, ella era alta y acostumbraba usar gravemente zapatillas más altas, pero se veía tan hermosa, bajo esta vez con un pantalón sastre muy pegado a su cuerpo negro y con una blusa que se le hacían ver sus hombros y larga que le quedaba ajustada en su cadera, en realidad parecía como un suéter en blanco, nuevamente llevaba el cabello suelto peinado de la parte de arriba alocado, y bajaba hermosa y seria entrecerrados sus helados y hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Albert!- decia Elsa mientras bajaba, sus escaleras.

\- ¿Si Elsa?- cuando Elsa iba a contestarle entro Jane gritándole a Albert

-¡Como te atreves hablarle así a tu REYNA! Sirviente vago y ruin- Lo miraba retante y cruel

\- ¡Espera un Momento Jane!, a ti no te importa cómo me hablen los empleados y mucho menos Albert, porque Albert es parte de mi familia, y te prohíbo que le vuelvas a hablar de esas forma, delante de mí y cuando no este, ¿TE QUEDO COMPLETAMENTE CLARO JANE?

-Elsa no puedes dejar que te hablen así ¿qué diría tu padre?-

\- No me interesa él, sabe que él es parte de mi familia y si quieres seguir siendo algo en mi vida, insignificante como lo eres, le hablaras bien y te disculparas en este instante con él, ¡PERO YA!- la miraba con desagrado y enojo, y retándola tratándola de humillar, cuando Jane miraba a Albert él dijo

\- no señorita Snow, no haga esto sé cuál es mi lugar y que no debo tratarla así, así que no pida que la señorita Terzan me pida disculpas, sé que lo siente y más al hablarle usted así, por favor ya no haga esto- la miraba triste a Elsa y Elsa sonrió y miro a jane con desagrado y ella solo fue de ahí

-Necesito Albert, que me des una carta de renuncia por favor- lo miraba serio

\- ¿Porque me pide eso?, acaso la eh ofendido- Albert estaba desconcertado

\- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien solo dámela en el despacho estaré por unos 20 minutos deja de hacer lo que haces y dámela por favor- se iba hacia el despacho

\- Como guste señorita Snow- Albert no sabía que pasaba pero lo ponía triste

Después de haber pasado los 20 minutos Albert estaba afuera de la puerta del despacho viendo la forma en cómo iba a entrar, cuando alcanzo oír por la puerta, que la señorita Snow hablaba por teléfono

\- No se preocupe espero que pueda ayudarme lo antes posible, más tardar este sábado tendré la ubicación para que lleve mi encargo haya, muchas gracias estamos en contacto, tenga un excelente día, hasta luego- colgaba el teléfono del despacho-

\- Puedo entrar Señorita Snow- Elsa se sentaba en la silla y agarro su pluma fuente

-Si adelante Albert

Entro Albert y puso su carta de renuncia sobre el escritorio de Elsa, ella lo miro y le sonrió, aun el viejo no sabía que sucedía por la mente de la Señorita, Elsa firmo la carta y se la entrego, entrelazando sus manos y apoyándolas en el escritorio con una sonrisa

\- bueno Albert eres libre- lo miraba sonriendo

\- En realidad no entiendo que quiere decirme

-Deja te explico Albert toma Asiento por favor- le señalaba con el brazo a decirle que se sentara enfrente de ella.

\- Mira Albert, estoy cansada de que no te valore esta familia, sea real o no, no deben tratarte menos y lo peor de todo es que jane no es de esta familia, así que te hice un favor, despidiéndote de aquí-

\- No creo lo mismo Señorita Snow, yo no tengo donde ir se supone que vivo aquí y ahora que hare- la miraba triste y con su cara de preocupación y nerviosismo

\- Aun no termino Albert- se paraba Elsa caminando enfrente de él, mientras jugaba con sus manos hasta ponerlas en frente entrelazándolas- Veras tu tendrás trabajo y seguirás viéndome porque sé que te pone triste que ya no nos veas, pues bien tú te iras a la casa de mi madre- se sentaba en el escritorio a lado de Albert

\- pero usted no está haya, seguiré si- Lo interrumpía agarrándole la mano-

\- no Albert yo ya no viviré aquí, ayer estuve pensando tanto, debo conseguir mi propia vida y empezare trabajando y estudiando a la vez, me iré a un departamento que tendré cerca de la casa de mi madre, sé que tal vez no, nos veremos a diario, pero tú, vas a encargarte que mi departamento quede reluciente con las encargadas que tendré a determinadas horas y así, y tendrás doble trabajo, tanto conmigo, como con mi madre y te pagaremos en separado, ya es tiempo de que vean lo maravilloso que eres.

\- esta es su casa yo no puedo dejar que usted haga eso-

-Por desgracia ya no trabajas aquí jajajaja- se ría mientras lo miraba

\- Por lo tanto no puedes detenerme y debes de dejar de hablarme de usted y sobre todo ya no decir Señorita Snow- hacia berrinche mientras lo veía

\- Ahora las cosas cambiaran para ambos Albert necesito que me apoyes, si me quieres por favor, quiero recuperar lo que perdí hace 3 meses y no lo hare si me quedo aquí, ¿lo entiendes?

Albert sonreía y le daba un beso en su frente y la tomaba de sus manos sonriendo

\- Claro que si Elsa gracias hija mía- Elsa lo abrazo sonriendo inhalando el aroma de aquel hombre grande que sentía tanta paz al sentirlo ahí, Elsa llevo a Albert con su madre que su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y platicaron sobre el plan de Elsa, Elsa necesitaba trabajo y su madre tenía una idea de en donde quedaría ella, pero después se lo comentaría, Elsa pensaba mudarse cerca de su madre y precisamente habia unos Pent-houses cerca de donde la madre estaba, toda la mañana estuvo viendo eso, sin embargo no quiso verlos, solo pidió información el precio, se retiró, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y Anna y belle estaban en ellos, ya era la hora de recuperar lo que le habían quitado, Libre tenía que ser.

Elsa iba hacia la escuela en su auto, se sentía tan liberada tan única que esta vez estacionaria el auto a lado del de Anna sin importarle nada, pero su sorpresa fue que el auto de Anna ya estaba en su aparcamiento, le salto el corazón, sin embargo no esperaba menos y traía consigo un plan, bajo del auto y se fue hacia el instituto, que sorpresa era ver que la chica apenas habia llegado igual que iba hacia su salón, Elsa corrió lo más deprisa tras ella cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla, Anna fue jalada hacia el salón bruscamente y gritando, después escucho risa de un hombre y al acercarse, su corazón se dejó de latir unos instantes, el ver que anna era abrazada por Kristoff de la cintura y ella dándose besos de él, la destrozo la desmorono, que su plan en ese instante habia quedado muy al olvido, se fue hacia la cafetería y se topó con Mérida, incluso Mérida se acercó a ella y vio su rostro inmediatamente supo lo que habia pasado

\- los vistes en el salón ¿cierto?

No dijo nada, solo la miro de reojo sentándose en una de las mesas que vio

-Te lo dije Elsa, pero aun estas a tiempo, apenas ellos empezaron a andar ayer, puedes recuperarla solo es cuestión que lo pidas y yo me ofrezco a ayudarte- sonreía la pelirroja china al mirarla, Elsa devolvió la sonrisa, se quedó pensando en un segundo en todo lo que estaba planeando y termino por decidir decírselo, cuando aquella chica su rostro no comprendía, lo que le decia sin embargo no le quedaba remedio más que apoyarla si quería ver bien a su amiga y la chica que le gustaba

\- Si realmente quieres ayudarme Mérida, permíteme hacer esto- la miraba con decisión y con una sonrisa, que Mérida se quedó perdida ante los ojos de Elsa no pudo evitar sentirse tonta al como la miraba

\- comprendo por qué me decia Anna que la ponía tan nerviosa, tienes una mirada y una forma de pedir las cosas tan… Única- Elsa se ponía roja y se hacia atrás viendo a Mérida

\- hmmm g gra gracias, supongo jajá- se ponía nerviosa

\- no te preocupes así será pero tendría que hablar con la profesora antes de que ella así que me retiro no tardo y tranquila todo será nuestro secreto- Elsa sonreía junto con ella y se paraba a la cafetería a comprar un café, ya que habia traído un brownie, no era para ella, pero no habia de otra ya que su plan habia fracasado, cuando tuvo su café se fue a sentar y a comer, de repente sintió una mano en su espalda, al principio sintió frio y escalofrió y voltio lo más lento posible pues tenía miedo a saber que era la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Anna Flower

Hoy no ha sido un buen día para Anna desde que se levantó, pues no durmió muy bien y despertó con dolor de cabeza por haberse quedado llorando, cuando salió de la ducha, se arregló, poniéndose un Short azul y una blusa larga, con unas botas cafés y sus trenzas a la mitad de su cabello, se veía muy mona, bajo sin ni siquiera almorzar cuando ya se iba su nana le decia

-Anna ¿no almorzaras nada hija?

\- No nana seguro que como en la uní debo ir me lo siento

\- ¿Que paso con Elsa hace mucho que no la veo?- Anna se quedó fría

\- casi no la eh visto nana es que su carrera la solicita mucho y casi no tiene tiempo pero está bien ante todo- lo decia sonriendo, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo

\- Supongo, estudiar administración de empresas no es fácil, muchos números, muchas responsabilidades y más si es viciosa y le gusta el dinero pues más, esa tipo de gente es muy altanera y prepotente-

\- No nana ella no es así- la miraba un poco seria

\- Lo sé, por eso me siento bien que sea tu novia- le daba un beso en su frente- anda vete que llegas tarde y de seguro la veras un ratito antes de que empiecen sus clases

Anna sonreía y salía de su casa, recargada en la puerta, hacia la cabeza hacia atrás respirando hondo y sacando todo el aire con los ojos cerrados, sabía que si le decia que habían terminado mal las cosas la nana no vería de nuevo bien a Elsa, y eso no le convenía porque si quería volver a su vida mínimo como amiga no sería fácil, en ese momento empezó a sonar su celular, saco el celular de su bolsa y vio que era un número desconocido, contesto

¿Hola?

-Hablo al teléfono de Anna Flower?

Una voz de un hombre, muy atractiva la voz pero aun así no lo reconocía y desconcertada y cortante contesto

\- Si hablas con ella, ¿pero quién es usted?

\- Mi nombre bella dama es Eugeni Tarzen- Anna se congelo al oír ese apellido, pues bien ella recordaba que ese apellido era igual al de la novia de Elsa

-Tu que eres de Jane Tarzen la novia de Elsa Snow y ¿qué tienes que llamarme?- Lo decia muy molesta y alterada

-En primer lugar no me grites, en segundo Jane Tarzen es mi hermana que buena memoria tienes cielo, y en tercer lugar Elsa Snow y Jane no son novias, nunca lo han sido, Elsa no le gusta mi hermana es una lástima, que creas que es su novia y hayas dejado ir a mi amiga por eso, por eso mi motivo de mi llamada es para ayudarte a volver con ella si así lo deseas, solo tienes que pedirlo- Anna Sorprendida no sabía que decir, pero estaba consciente que no iba a poder volver con ella porque Elsa ya la habia borrado de su vida " belle" era el motivo.

-Ella ya no está interesada en mí, además yo ya tengo novio

\- Si cambias de opinión llámame y nos pondremos de acuerdo para vernos en un lugar donde nadie se entere que hablemos, si sabe mi hermana o Elsa que te llame y te propuse esto me mataran te pido discreción por favor

\- ¿por qué haces esto?, estas consciente que lastimaras a tu hermana si ella volviese ¿conmigo?

\- Si… pero odio ver a mi amiga mal- Anna se quedó escuchando un poco triste pero desconcertada ante eso- Anna aunque no lo creas Elsa y yo no hemos sido felices nunca y esta vez que la veo tan bien y libre en un lugar donde ahora está más sola que nunca y fuiste tú la culpable quiero verla de nuevo así, conocerla tal cual fue como me cuentan, Haya en arendelle era distinta no era la Elsa que tu conociste ni la que es ahora no era tan fría y cruel ahora no es ni siquiera Elsa de Arendelle, por favor piénsalo, no soy de suplicar, pero te ruego que recapacites y me llames para planear algo y que ustedes dos, estén bien, bonito día Anna y tienes una voz muy sensual.

El chico colgó y Anna se quedó pensando en todo lo que le dijo pero no sabía que pensar sin embargo lo iba analizar para saber qué hacer, Anna se subió a su auto y se fue a la universidad, cuando llego se bajó y seguía pensando lo que él le habia dicho, no hallaba como evadir eso, porque el chico tenía razón tanto que pronto se le ilumino su rostro y sonrió metiéndose al salón a punto de decir en voz altas que quería estar con Elsa cuando de repente, Alguien la sostenía de la cadera y la alzo, cuando voltio a ver quién era gritando, su decisión se vio tan rota y sintió pánico.

\- CARAJOOOO KRISTOFF QUE HACEEES TAN TEMPR- no la dejo terminar la estaba besando y Anna no podía rechazarlo porque sentía culpa, dejo que terminara de besarla para después seguir diciéndole de cosas.

-Por qué haces eso Kristoff me metiste un susto espantoso que demonios te sucede- lo miro enojada

\- lo siento pero tenía ganas de verte que no puedo ponerme feliz- la miraba un poco desconcertado-

\- ¿Qué haces tan temprano si tú nunca llegas temprano?- evadía la pregunta

\- Pues nada jajá solo quería aprovechar estar contigo una hora antes de entrar

\- Son la 10 no es una hora Kristoff- Lo miraba enojada aun

\- bueno te molesta cambia esa cara- Kristoff cambiaba su rostro de felicidad por una de tristeza y Anna se daba cuenta

\- Lo siento es que me espantaste en verdad, casi muero- lo abrazaba

\- bueno te perdono, oye vamos a la cafetería tengo hambre ¿no?

\- Si vamos- Anna le sonreía y salía del salón, pero Kristoff la agarraba de la mano entrelazando sus enormes dedos con sus dedos pequeños, se sentía incomoda pues siempre lo quiso como amigo y ahora que sabía que Elsa la extrañaba pues más, quería evitar muestras de cariño, sin embargo no sabía que pensar en ese momento, cuando entraron a la cafetería inmediatamente Anna puso sus ojos a una escena que casi la mataba del susto y coraje y rabia, todo junto el ver a Elsa platicando tan a gusto con belle y belle sentada en la mesa enfrente de Elsa y Elsa en medio de sus piernas, hacía que la pelirroja se pusiera, roja, morada y negra del coraje

\- wow mira quien está ahí es belle y Elsa, ¿apoco se conocen?

\- SI, SI SE CONOCEN- Miraba la escena apretando los dientes con fuerza y sus ojos parecían pistolas verdes sobre ellas

\- ¡Hola Belle!- gritaba Kristoff mientras se acercaban

\- Hola chicos como están vengan- señalaba mientras Anna esperaba acercarse lo más posible para matarla

-Puedo preguntarte como conoces a esta tipa – Kristoff atacaba y Elsa se paraba, mirándolo muy seria y con una mirada que le hizo pánico a Kristoff porque ahora ella era más altas por las zapatillas negras que traía

\- hey Kristoff no es una tipa y si la conozco, yo le rompí su nariz que por cierto yo te la veo mejor Elsa- miraba belle a Elsa y Anna a Elsa

\- Kristoff de la manera más atenta te pido que si no te caigo bien simplemente no intentes llamar la atención, si no quieres que vuelva a noquearte como hace unos 3 meses si no mal lo recuerdas en frente de las señoritas- Miraba a Anna, seria y retándola con la mirada, Elsa sabía que anna estaba furiosa pues se le notaba tanto

-Esa vez fue suerte pero créeme, no les pego a las mujeres por ser eso, mujeres pero contigo no me mediré si intentas tocarme de nuevo- se acercó bastante a Elsa retándola con la mirada, que Elsa lo vio y frunció el ceño

\- No es por nada Kristoff pero tu aliento huele a zapatos rotos-Lo miro subiendo la ceja y serio levantando la barbilla

\- Ahora si te ganaste una cachetada tipa engreída y tonta- Cuando él iba a darle la cachetada Anna y Belle se espantaron a punto de detenerlo, pero Elsa era más rápida, agarro la mano de Kristoff y eso hizo que Kristoff se quedara con la boca abierta ya que su mano iba con fuerza al rostro de Elsa, Elsa tomo su mano y le doblo el dedo pulgar y el meñique haciendo que el chico se inclinara ante ella, en un llanto de dolor

\- Ahh maldita suelta mi mano-

\- Pídele Perdón a tu reina Sirviente Vago y Ruin- su mirada de Elsa estaba hacia abajo viéndolo como le dolía y le doblaba los dedos, con la ceja alzada sin fruncir el ceño, imponía al ver así ocupada el rol realmente de una Reyna, Anna miraba su rostro y realmente no sabía quién era, tanto que habia pensando en lo que le dijo Eugeni, tenía razón Elsa habia cambiado ahora era más Prepotente y peor aún hiriente quería humillar a Kristoff, y tal vez se lo merecía pero no de la forma en como lo hacia

\- Puedes soltarlo por favor Elsa- Anna le suplicaba en voz baja y amablemente, Elsa voltio a verla y vio su rostro triste viéndola fijamente, sabia Elsa que anna habia visto que Elsa no era la misma de antes, inmediatamente lo soltó, cayendo Kristoff al suelo

\- No quiero que te vuelvas acercar a mi ¿entendiste niño?

\- maldita bruja- se agarraba su mano con los ojos cerrados y rojo por el dolor y el coraje

\- ve a la enfermería Kristoff yo no pienso acompañarte, volviste hacer algo que no debías hacer, te comportas como ellos, igual de prepotente e hiriente

Kristoff se paraba con dolor y veía a anna, desconcertado de su mirada y de lo que dijo viendo a Elsa

\- Pero ella empezó mi princesa- Elsa sintió una cubeta fría en el pecho al oírle decir así pero no se inmuto ni poco no iba a caer en su juego.

\- ella no te hizo nada, vete ahora antes de que en verdad yo te ponga la otra mano- lo miraba enojada y feo

Él se fue y belle se quedó tan impresionada que no dijo nada solo observaba

\- Lamento por haber lastimado a tu novio- Anna volteaba a verla tan rápido que se le acerco mucho, y le pregunto

\- ¿cómo sabes que es mi novio Elsa?

\- Yo se lo dije Anna, espero no te moleste- dijo Belle

\- no para nada pero- ya no supo que decir que la miro seria a ambas-

\- bueno yo me retiro, Elsa nos veremos en mi casa a las 8 ¿no?- voltio con los ojos brillosos Anna y tan desesperada al oír eso y voltio a ver a Elsa viendo su rostro

\- Si, Belle Estaré en tu casa a las 8 para llegar a la fiesta- sonreía Elsa mirándola y Anna se desmoronaba poniéndose seria sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Elsa quedándose muy junto a ella, sin tacones Elsa le quedaba lejos, pero con tacones parecía enana frente a ella

\- Genial entonces no vemos a esa hora y adiós Anna lamento todo- no le contesto y se fue cuando Elsa voltio a ver a Anna se llevó la sorpresa, de que estaba muy junta Anna de ella, se puso roja, pero seguía viéndola, muy seria y abriendo los ojos, no dijo nada solo se quedaron viéndose por un rato, nadie entraba, todo era silencioso y único.

\- ¿Cómo estas Elsa?- atino a decir Anna sin dejar de mirarla con la mirada hacia arriba por que le quedaba muy alto su rostro y sus ojos azules

\- Bien y tu ¿Anna?- La miraba seria y perdiéndose en sus enormes y bellos ojos verde azulado

* Perdida sin ti mi amor no sabes cuánto te extraño*- en sus pensamientos de Anna

No le contesto solo se quedaron viéndose por un rato más, así, Elsa se tocaba un poco su pelo hacia atrás que se le caía en su rostro no la dejaba ver el rostro del amor de su vida, y Anna solo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al ver cómo iba perdiéndola o eso es lo que su mente pensaba, Elsa se dio cuenta al Instante, cuando la tomaba por los brazos, Anna simplemente visualizo una imagen de Elsa besando a belle que eso le destrozo en ese momento, no podía ver a Elsa como iba a soltarse a llorar, así que antes de que Elsa pudiese tomarla de ambos brazos huyo, corrió hacia la puerta y solo Elsa trato de detenerla estirando los brazos, pero se quedó ahí, al ver como se iba, su rostro de Elsa era confuso, no habia entendido lo que paso en ese momento, se quedó viendo como la mujer de su vida se iba, mientras su cabello volvía a tapar sus ojos, pero esta vez ya no hizo nada porque simplemente Anna ya no estaba en ese lugar, solo se quedó ahí parada a esperanza de que volviera entrar y la viera de nuevo.

* Anna… no sabes que infeliz soy sin ti*- dijo la joven platinada, mirando hacia el vacío de ese enorme salón y viendo la entrada completamente sola.

Chapter 10 Volviendo a Sentir tu Esencia y tu Piel

Jueves Después del Accidente de Elsa y Belle

Mérida Dunbroch

-¿Supongo que tú eres la amiga de la pelirroja que fue novia de Elsa cierto?

\- Si y tu como sabes eso... quien te di- La interrumpió

\- Soy Eugeni Amigo de Elsa, Elsa no sabe nada que hablo contigo, y espero que así se quede, lo que tengo que decirte, no sé si te parezca pero lo hago por mi mejor amiga y supongo que tu querrás a tu amiga y si no me equivoco ambos pensamos igual- la miraba fría y manipulable

\- No sé a qué te refieras sinceramente- Mérida lo miraba fría y como molesta

\- Quiero que Elsa vuelva con Anna Mérida, ¿entiendes eso?, ¿no quieres lo mismo?- la miraba de reojo mientras él estaba recargado en la pared del pasillo donde se encontraba limpiándose las uñas

-Vaya… ¿enserio quieres eso?, creí que lo único que tu hermana, porque sé que eres hermano de la tipa que las separo es tu hermana, ¿en verdad crees que ella este de acuerdo contigo?

\- Yo solo lo hago por dos razones muy poderosas Cariño- La miraba

\- cuales son según tu cariño- lo miraba con la ceja alzada

\- Primero, mi amiga la veo mal y peor no es ella, no la reconozco y es difícil tratar con ella

Y Segundo, yo no quiero volver a arendelle y sé que esta relación será ese impedimento que nosotros volvamos haya

\- pero que hay del tipo no sé qué, que debe casarse con Elsa

\- si Elsa se revela contra su padre por Anna créeme se olvida, ese compromiso de mierda

\- Y qué hay de tu hermana, no va a impedir esto- Lo miraba con las cejas alzadas

\- no sé yo no se lo permito encanto – se reia viéndola guiñándole un ojo

Mérida pensó determinadamente si esto, era correcto y claro que lo era porque su amiga habia cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Elsa y termino con ella y no la veía feliz tanto que la estupidez de andar con Kristoff era una de las pruebas, de estupidez de Anna así que sonrió al chico atractivo y le estrecho la mano dando condiciones.

-trato echo pero esto no lo puede saber ni Elsa ni Anna- lo miraba fijamente

\- no te preocupes yo te diré lo que debes hacer y como haremos para que ellas estén juntas en menos de 3 o tal vez 4 días si todo sale mal pero de que estarán juntas lo estarán créeme.

Al día siguiente

Mérida veía entrar a clases a Anna, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

\- Nena que paso te hizo algo el estúpido de Kristoff ya lo pateo si fue así

\- no fue el-

\- entonces que te paso

\- Elsa ira a una fiesta hoy con Belle y lo peor de todo es que pasara por ella a su casa y, y- volvía a llorar en su lugar, cuando Anna lloraba lo hacía tan tierno pero verla así, si dolía a quien conociera a Anna

\- nena tranquila tu sabias que dejándola, ella no iba a esperarte no seas egoísta, creo que merece la pena que sea feliz ¿no?- trataba de hacer grande la herida de modo de convencerla de lo contrario

\- Si lo vale, pero ¡NO PARA BELLE!, ella tiene que ser feliz conmigo Mérida soy una estúpida- volvía a llorar poniendo su rostro a la banca

Cuando Mérida iba hablar entro en ese momento Rapunzel, esa era la señal que habia dicho Eugeni, su tarea era evitar que Rapunzel dijera que Elsa estaría en esa fiesta.

\- hola chicas como están-

\- hola Rapunzel bien supongo que haces por aquí

\- no es por nada Rapunzel pero no me siento bien podrías irte lo siento

\- no seas así Anna tranquila ten sécate- le daba un pañuelo

\- No quiero preguntar por qué llora y es grosera conmigo, solo vine a invitarlas hoy a una fiesta que hare en mi Mansión-

\- no creo que vayamos, seguro que ira puros déspotas y así-

\- no como crees estoy invitando a casi toda la escuela, no ira Elsa si les preocupa, deberían ir ya que la uní se ha puesto pesada nose, piénselo aquí les dejo la invitación, recupérate Anna

Anna vio las invitaciones y las ignoro después, sin embargo Mérida metió una de la invitación a su mochila sin que se diera cuenta y trataba de calmarla.

Eran las 4:30pm y se suponía que se irían a comer pero Mérida tenía otros planes

\- entonces piensas que me iré yo y el solamente por el amor de dios, que seamos novios no tiene que decir que tu no vengas por favor Mérida-

\- lo siento pero yo también iré a comer con alguien especial, aparte si te soy sincera odio verlos besarse me da asco enserio-

\- porque te da asco-

\- porque me gustaba más cuando te besabas con Elsa-

\- YA DEJA EN PAZ A ESA TIPA POR FAVOR ya me voy te veo al rato

\- ¡solo no te enojes! – veía como se iba y de inmediato salía por el otro lado del salón para salir del lado de las canchas, ahí estaba Eugeni esperando, con su auto un Porce

\- ¿Nos vamos Hermosa?

Vámonos chico listo – le sonreía y se iban a comer, Eugeni llevaba a Mérida a un restaurante muy fino, llegaron y pidieron algo sencillo pero que les llenara para que tuvieran una plática tranquila y placentera

-Bueno y ahora que, yo ayer hable con Elsa y le eche la indirecta, ¿paso algo interesante en su casa?- decia Mérida mientras comía

-Elsa se mudara a un Pent-House, cerca de su madre, para alejarse de Jane y en cierta forma de la dominación del tío Magnus, para mí eso es un progreso muy bueno, ya que Elsa está decidida a dejar todo de Arendelle

\- Wow tanto, ¿qué tiene que cambiarse de casa?, es impresionante

\- claro y aparte yo hable con Anna muy temprano igual, aunque no sé si ella hizo algo al respecto-

\- Pues, creo que si por que llego llorando al salón diciendo que escucho cuando Elsa le decia a belle que irían a una fiesta y Ella dijo que quiere volver con ella-

\- Rapunzel ¿ya fue a invitarlas?- la miro mientras se metía un bocado a la boca

\- Si, no quiso ir pero metí el boleto en una de sus libretas, y si no funciona no te preocupes le llamare pero ella estará ahí- tomaba de su copa un trago-

Tenemos que planear la forma en cómo vamos a hacer que ellas dos se queden en el sótano donde la familia de Rapunzel tienen, leña, algodón y cobijas etc.

\- ¿vamos a encerrarlas durante toda la fiesta?

\- ¡ESA!... Es la situación que tenemos que…planear-comía mientras la miraba con la ceja alzada el chico

-Debo decirte que me asusta, pero me gusta jajajaja- levantaba su copa riéndose para chocarla con la de él y ambos la hacían sonar mientras tomaban un sorbo viéndose mutuamente

-Donde estabas Mérida, ya viste ¿qué hora es?, da gracias a que no ha llegado la profesora si no te matan-

\- no es para tanto solo me fui unos 30 minutos

\- MERIDA SON LAS 6 como dices eso-

\- y la profesora aun no llega yo no soy la incumplida-

\- dios contigo no se puede

\- dime com te fue en tu comida

\- b bien supongo- se ponía seria y dejaba de mirar cambiando su mirada de enojo a uno de tristeza y nerviosismo

\- cuantas veces te beso y te emocionaste tanto por sus besos apestosos Ahh – la miraba levantando las cejas mientras se reia

\- deja de molestarme y no le huele feo su boca, bueno no sé, es que su sabor es raro pero no pasa de ahí y solo nos besamos 2 veces no quiero besarlo, tengo culpa

\- hmm supongo pero en fin ya las cosas están hechas y no puedes echarte para atrás, en fin como iras a la fiesta de Rapunzel-

-no voy a ir Mérida no tengo ganas-la miraba enojada y se volteaba

\- vamos ándale yo no quiero ir sola, aparte dijo que no iría Elsa, que pasa que tú te diviertas si ella hará lo mismo- cuando le decia eso ella la miraba feo y se volvía a voltear y no decia nada durante toda la clase, para Mérida era una señal buena.

Cuando Mérida vio que su amiga subía a su coche y que ni siquiera se habia despedido de Kristoff porque él estaba en deportes, sintió una brisa tan fría que sintió su cuerpo erizarse y se emocióno todo iba tal cual plan habia echo ella y el chico guapo de barba cerrada, solo llego a casa arreglarse y a enviarles fotos a Anna de algunos vestidos que anteriormente se habia puesto con ella para decirle como se veía y ella psicológicamente cuando decidiera ir a la fiesta se pondría alguno de ellos que la hacían ver fabulosa

Anna Flower

Eran las 7 y Anna solo veía su reloj pasar las manecillas a esperar que dieran las 8 y que Elsa estuviera en la casa de belle para empezar a imaginarse que a lo mejor ni siquiera irían a la fiesta si no que se quedarían en su casa a hacer el amor, estaba perdida entre tanta cosa que pensaba, mientras platicaba con Mérida por Whats app

"Ese vestido se veía hermoso en tu cuerpo la vez de esa fiesta que casi me iba con la camarera te acuerdas"

Veía el último mensaje que su amiga le habia enviado con una foto de un vestido verde oscuro y que tenía un corcel negro con flores, era ajustado a su cuerpo y su cabello en la foto estaba en un chongo con un listón verde colgándole amarrado a su cabello.

"Si, por cierto hace mucho que no me pongo ese vestido, incluso no creo que ya lo tenga jajá"

Enviaba su mensaje, esperaba unos minutos y Mérida le volvía a escribir

"Deberías ver si lo tienes y vestirte así para ir a la fiesta vamos a divertirnos Anda"

Anna miraba la foto y pensó inmediatamente en Elsa de nuevo con belle y pensó inmediatamente

* Bueno ella anda de fácil con otra chica, porque me voy a medir a divertirme hoy viernes con mi amiga*

"Pasa Por mi dentro de 40 minutos ni un minuto más porque si no, no voy buscare mi vestido apúrate"

Mérida ya no le contesto y Anna se paró a buscar el traje y después a bañarse para después arreglarse lo mejor que pudiera quedar, quería verse hermosa y sentirse única como antes de conocer a Elsa.

Elsa Snow – Anna Flower (Participan ambos pensamientos de las personajes)

Eran las 8 y Elsa se arregló de otra forma para ir a la fiesta, se habia puesto unas botas largas que le llegaban por la espinilla ajustadas a sus muslos, unas licras color blanco que hacia resaltar su trasero hermoso, y una camisa sin mangas y desabotonada de los pechos, color azul fuerte y esta vez iba peinada con su trenza y el cabello alocado de arriba, estaba afuera de la casa de belle, cuando salió belle, salió con un short un saco y una blusa que dejaba ver un poco sus senos y el cabello suelto, cuando la miro Elsa se quedó impresionada y le sonrió empujándole la puerta para que entrara al auto

\- Wow Elsa tu Z4 esta hermoso de ese color- la miraba saludándola de beso

\- gracias y tú no te quedas atrás con tu vestuario-

\- pero si tu Elsa te ves hermosa, de verdad que eres HERMOSA- sonreían ambas mientras se iban con el estero a todo volumen que habia puesto Belle

Anna Flower

Habíamos llegado a la fiesta en el carro de Mérida, y sinceramente la música y el ambiente no estaba nada mal, como me habia vestido con ese vestido verde oscuro que me llegaba arriba de las piernas y se pegaba a mi cuerpo más aparte el escote del mismo corcel me hacía resaltar mis pechos y mi piel con ese vestido, me peine en chongo con un liston enredado en mi cabello y unas zapatillas altas de color negro, sin duda cuando me vieron hay muchos me miraron y me sentí penosa pero después tan decidida a entrar a la fiesta.

-Wow que guapa vienes Anna, no creí que vinieran pero me da gusto verte aquí – sonreía Rapunzel al verla

\- gracias por la invitación Rapunzel lo necesitaba- la mirada con una sonrisa

\- creme que la disfrutaras al máximo vente vamos a que beban y bailen-

Antes de que se pudieran meter se escuchaba afuera música diferente a la de la mansión cuando voltearon a ver el auto de donde provenía la canción de Get low de dillon, Anna se paralizo al ver que era Elsa con Belle y Belle parada en su auto bailando, se sorprendió ver a Elsa de esa forma que se enojó mirando a Rapunzel

\- no que según no iba a venir- la miraba con odio

\- e ella me dijo que n no asistiría, enserio- la miraba con miedo mirando a Mérida

-¡Anna! Que sorpresa verte aquí ¿conoces a alguien aquí que te invito? –la abrazaba belle mirándola con sorpresa pero con alegría

\- Si conozco a la dueña de la fiesta, veo que la misma fiesta a donde irías con Elsa, era la misma

\- oye que pequeño es el mundo pero wow te ves hermosa-

\- Tu tan- cuando volteaba a ver a Elsa y la veía como venía se quedó tan tonta que no termino de decirle a belle solo miro a Elsa y ella también la miro a ella con la boca abierta la miro de arriba hacia abajo ambas compartieron el mismo pensamiento ante al verse ahí y de esa forma que de seguro todo el mundo noto que ahí mismo se besarían

* Es ella…*

Por supuesto belle era muy inocente que ni se dio cuenta y agarro a Anna y emocionada se la llevo adentro de la mansión

\- vamos Anna, Elsa muévete vamos a beber y a bailar-

Elsa miraba a Mérida y Mérida le guiñaba el ojo diciéndole "vamos a bailar Elsa"

Elsa Snow

Habia llegado a la fiesta y me habia encontrado con Anna tan hermosa, se veía tan hermosa y moría por decírselo, Eugeni estaba en la fiesta hablando con algunos compañeros que me acerque a él.

\- Hey tú, como te la estás pasando-

\- Súper Sister, créeme que Rapunzel es una mujer Voraz y Hermosa, si todo sale bien salimos encamados de aquí seguro

\- Solo te pido que no la lastimes, porque no sé qué podría pasar si juegas con ella-

\- no te preocupes Sister sé que, estoy loco pero esta vez voy enserio, hablando de otra cosa ¿ya viste quien está en la fiesta?

\- Si y ni me digas pensé que no tendría que pensar hoy en ella y es lo primero que pasa, no poder estar a gusto con belle-

\- Pues no seas tonta y estate a gusto con ella- la miraba Eugeni provocándola a que fuera buscarla y ella lo miraba desconcertada, sin embargo al final le sonrió y fue a buscar a Elsa

Eugeni Tarzen

Cuando vi caminar a Elsa a buscarla inmediatamente le mande Mensaje a Mérida con el siguiente plan

"Mujer de Hielo va hacia la izquierda a buscar a Mujer de fuego ya sabes que hacer..."

Inmediatamente después de unos minutos recibí mi confirmación

"Veo a mujer de hielo acercarse al objetivo, Inmediatamente provocare celos"

Eugeni al ver eso se acercaba por la parte de atrás de donde conectaba una sala hacia donde se habia ido Elsa, el vio a su objetivo principal Anna platicando con Rapunzel, se acercó sin que Elsa lo viera y de inmediato vio como Elsa era desviada de su objetivo con Belle, bailando con ella, aprovecho para jalar a Rapunzel agarrándola de la cintura y a Anna a otro lado cerca de donde está la puerta del sótano

\- buenas noches señorita, como se encuentra- besaba el cuello de Rapunzel

\- Hola Caballero bien pensaba que ya te habías ido, conoces a mi amiga Anna-

\- No, nunca habia oído de ella- Anna lo veía con desprecio

\- Hola mucho gusto Anna Flower

\- oh vaya creo que si te conozco solo de apellido fuiste novia de mi amiga ¿no?

\- ja vaya, veo que Elsa ventilo mi vida-

\- No, solo a mí, soy su mejor amigo- besaba su cuello de Rapunzel

\- hey haz caso a lo que te dice mi amiga jajá-

\- vaya Rapunzel me sorprende que te emociones pensé que eras lesbiana-

\- si yo igual pero en realidad creo que soy bisexual jajay aunque Eugeni es bueno

\- no sabes cuánto nena- sonreía

\- bueno los dejo, sigan disfrutando- cuando se despedía de ellos rápidamente Eugeni sin que se diera cuenta Rapunzel mandaba otro texto a Mérida

"Rápido que los vea va la mujer de fuego a tu posición"

Eugeni solo vio como salía de la oscuridad Mérida para empujar a Anna a ver como bailaba Elsa con Belle muy pegados a punto incluso de un beso, cuando vio el rostro de Anna ya estaba el plan de que Anna se fuera enojadísima de ahí lo cual hizo queriendo regresar a donde Eugeni estaba, pero en ese momento el empezó a disque a bailar con Rapunzel como si fuera un vals empujando a la chica que era muy torpe con los pies y se fue hacia atrás, mirando el y Mérida que no se lastimara y fuera directo a la espalda de belle a que derrama en la blusa azul de Elsa, la bebida que belle tenía en la mano y así fue, cuando Elsa vio que habia pasado vio a Anna en el suelo haciendo a un lado a Belle para cargarla y le pregunto a Rapunzel que si podía llevarla a un lugar sin ruido lo que atino ella al sótano

* SIII* ambos decían al ver como Elsa iba hacia el sótano por suerte habia un colchón donde la recostó, en ese momento Mérida se ocupó de Belle que quería bajar con ambas chicas

\- que le paso a Anna déjame pasar por favor chicos-

\- no te preocupes Belle ella está bien deja que Elsa llame a un doctor vente vamos a bailar, no pasara nada adelante jajá vamos toma otra copa-

\- bueno está bien tienes razón aparte Elsa es buena atendiendo jajá-

-Bien chicas yo cuido que no les pase nada- cuando se fueron inmediatamente cerró la puerta con llave y se la echo a la bolsa y corrió donde Rapunzel

Elsa y Anna

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Anna?- la miraba preocupada

\- Si, pero déjame que haces aquí maldición donde estamos- la miraba con desprecio y enojo

\- no se creó que el sótano, yo solo trato de ser amable ya que te caíste encima de belle casi y me mancho mi blusa sabes…- la miraba con la ceja arriba y seria

\- no me importa, si se manchó tu blusa o si caí en belle déjame tranquila quería venir a esta fiesta para estar tranquila, para des estresarme y no tener que pensar en tu maldita cara prepotente

\- vaya sigues siendo tan grosera tienes razón me vale madre que te pase adiós

Elsa se paraba hacia la puerta y cuando subía las escaleras, veía que la puerta no habría y entonces toco muy fuerte e incluso gritaba

-¡HEEEEEEEEEE, CARAJO EUGENIIIII ABREMEEEE!

\- Deja de gritar Elsa ¿qué pasa?

\- No abren la puerta y la puerta está cerrada no sé qué paso - se bajaba de la escalera e iba hacia la ventanilla que estaba atrás- Que haces a dónde vas ahora- le decia Anna mirándola cruzada de brazos y Elsa intentaba quitar la rejilla, de lo cual lo consiguió y quiso salir pero lo único que consiguió fue que su blusa se rompiera

\- ¡CON UNA MIER!- se golpeaba contra la mesa la mano y aguantaba el dolor intentando no llorar ni gritar más, pues ella no era de decir groserías, solo cuando estaba furiosa, se quedó sentaba arriba del algodón que habia en una esquina, sin decir más, mientras Anna la veía

* Dios mío ahora si está molesta y lo peor es que estoy encerrada con ella*

\- tengo mi celular deja veo si me contestan- marcaba pero nadie contestaba ni, Rapunzel, ni belle, ni Mérida nadie contestaba por el ruido de la música y los ebrios que a lo mejor ya estaban, intentaba Elsa hacer lo mismo pero no habia respuesta cuando intenta mover los dedos de su mano hizo un pequeño gemido de dolor que Anna se dio cuenta y vio su rostro contraído de dolor y enojo, se puso a buscar ahí si habia un botiquín lo cual fue así lo agarro y se acercó a ella arrodillada, frente a ella

\- déjame curarte- sacaba una gasa y agua oxigenada, pues veia que uno de sus dedos se abria abierto del golpe que habia dado a la mesa y en la mesa habia pedasos de vidrio y clavos pequeños- demonios Elsa ojala no tengas vidrios dentro- la miraba y Elsa le regresaba con una mirada de desprecio que le quitaba la mano inmediatamente empujándola haciendo que se cayera sentada-

\- oye estúpida intento ser amable contigo no seas imbécil- la miraba parándose

\- primero intente ser amable contigo y tú me dijiste de cosas, ahora ¿quieres que me deje tratar igual?, eres bipolar enserio- la miraba poniendo los ojos en blanco, Anna se enojaba y valiéndole se subía arriba de ella sentándose en sus piernas

\- que te sucede bájate antes de que te empuje enserio y te lastime- Elsa se sorprendía pero seguía molesta

\- ¡HAZ LO QUE SE TE PLASCA LA GANA! Pero hasta que no me dejes curarte de la mano no te dejare en paz después de eso prometo dejarte hasta que nos abran

Elsa la miraba retándola pero se dejaba porque si le dolía, así que dejo de hacer esfuerzo y se acostó sobre el algodón quedando anna sentada en su cadera y con su mano agarrándola mientras la curaba

-Tsss, si te lastimaste, pero veo que no tienes ningún vidrio incrustado, eso es bueno sabes- la curaba viendo su mano y despacio muy atenta ante el gesto

Auch si duele, no mucho pero duele- Elsa tenía la mano en el rostro para no ver y para descansar el cuello ya que le habia dado estrés por pelear- sin ver que hacia Anna

\- Tranquila ya termine te lastimaste dos dedos, pero no hay fractura o bueno eso pienso ya que los puedes mover, deja te pongo una venda alrededor de tu mano- volteaba al botiquín para buscar la venda, se la ponía despacio y cuando terminaba casi no sentía nada de lo que hacia Anna, lo hacía muy delicada y precisa " YA TERMINE", Elsa miraba su mano y si ya estaba vendada y curada y no habia puesto toda la venda solo un poco no dejándola tan envuelta solo lo necesario y movía sus dedos sin dolor, supo cómo ponerla, sin embargo, me sangraba una de mis Yemas, cuando vi eso intento agarrar mi mano para chuparla pero ella reacciono antes diciéndome

Ops te está sangrando espera- y se metió mi dedo a su boca

Comenzó a sudar frio y caliente y sus ojos casi se salían de ella al ver lo que estaba haciendo y la sensación que provocaba en su estómago y en su vientre

Anna Flower

El estar sentada en ella no lo disfrutaba tanto porque sentía mi parte intima, palpitar ya que aún despertaba cosas en mí y si lo habia echo era porque no me dejaba más remedio para curarla, podía ser que empezase a odiarla pero aún me importaba que no le pasara nada, luego le empezó a sangrar su dedo, y lo que yo hice fue instintivo le chupe el dedo metiéndomelo a la boca y succionando hasta que dejara de sangrar, no me habia dado cuenta de lo que habia echo y cuando la mire vi su cara de terror y súper roja, al ver lo que hacía, entonces volví en sí y me di cuenta que estaba chupando su dedo y que dios eso estaba súper mal sexualmente, sin embargo, solo me puse roja y después tome su mano con mis manos y deje de chuparlo. Pero ahora pase mi lengua desde el principio de su dedo índice hasta su yema, pero esta vez lo hice sensual sin verla y a pesar de tener mis ojos cerrados hice gestos tan sensuales, expresando lo muy delicioso que sabia

Elsa Flower

Dios el verla hacer eso con mi dedo me estaba prendiendo que de mi gesto de molestia y susto habia pasado a serio y sensual, la miraba muy seria pero mi seriedad no expresaba enojo o seriedad no era una expresión de sensualidad de estar pensando en todo lo que le haría en ese momento y ella lo sabía, porque su rostro era parecido al mío, el ver como la mía mi dedo de arriba hacia abajo y luego chupándolo me dio tanto antojo que no supe que hacer más que agarrarla de su cadera, y estrujarla un poco, cuando hice eso ella soltó mi mano y me miró fijamente colocándose encima de mi bien, viéndome de frente hacia abajo, de inmediato, deshizo su peinado dejando caer su cabello en su rostro, dios el aroma que soltaba su cabello y ver su pelo pelirrojo caer me excitaba, y a la vez sentía amor de nuevo por ella, me mordí los labios y vi como abrió un poco los suyos mirando fijamente con esa seriedad sensual que le acompañaba un pequeño gemido.

Anna Flower

No podía aguantar más, deseaba estar con ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que me deseaba y que me quería devuelta a su vida, sin pedirle permiso sólo la mire y pose mis manos en su pecho extendiéndolas dejando ver mis manos en su blusa manchada, separe mis piernas y me coloque bien, me apretaba el vestido pero no me importo, comenzó a moverme despacio arriba de ella mientras me iba colocando exactamente donde cubría su monte de venuz y parte intima, sus licras blancas, rozandome y restregándole mi parte en la de ella, no podía más ¡LA NECESITABA! la mire con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos un poco cerrados, de la sensación tan deliciosa que pasaba por mi cuerpo con pequeños gemidos y más por ver su rostro paralizado con sus ojos cerrados y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y retorciéndose sobre la cama de algodón donde estábamos, era una imagen que hubiera podido congelar o grabar en ese momento, Elsa no era la misma en ese momento era otra Elsa que yo no conocía, era ¡UNICA!

Elsa Flower

La pelirroja, en ese momento me estaba comiendo viva, en ningún momento quería que parase, yo deseaba estar con ella, necesitaba saber que aún era mía, dios el verla moverse sobre mi, con ese cuerpo delgado y bien moldeado y sus manos en mi pecho me ponía al cien, intentaba abrir los ojos y medio lo hice mirándola como tenía sus ojos cerrados y se estaba mordiendo el hombre, ¡MORDIÉNDOSE EL HOMBRO ELLA MISMA! Dios se veía tan hermosa haciendo eso, y aparte moviéndose sobre mi de una forma única y placentera, sentir sus manos en mi pecho y que comenzarán a apretar mi camisa, sus manos mismas me decían que querían fuera mi camisa, me estrujaban el pecho y mis senos estaban poniéndose cada vez mas duro con cada jadeo que yo exhalaba, mi pecho se extendía y se achicaba con cada respiración cada vez más difícil, ante su movimiento y sus gestos de placer ante mi cuerpo, sabia que ella estaba disfrutando de mi cuerpo, Anna mi Anna estaba ahí conmigo, ya no pude mas y le quite sus manos de mi pecho ella reaccionó y paro me miro extrañada, su mirada misma me decía " por que lo has echo", yo solo la veía y ponía mis manos en mi camisa sin dejar de verla, poco a poco la iba desabrochando, mientras veía sus ojos de inmediato esos ojos tan sensuales habían cambiado ahora estaban hipnotizados en mi blusa y paralizados pero ardían en deseo, pidiéndome a gritos con sus ojos que la apartara tanto que no se espero y quiso ayudarme ante eso la detuve y me miro nuevamente desconcertada, solo seguí mirando tenía el ultimo botón para desabrochar sin embargo se veía la silueta de mis pechos

Elsa quítala ya...por favor-

Me miraba rogándome con su voz entre cortada y jadeante cuando desabroche por completo mi camisa pose nuevamente mis manos en su cadera apretándola nuevamente y mirándola, nos quedamos en una mirada infinita, ni ella ni yo nos movimos intentábamos interpretar que pensábamos en ese momento al principio pensé que tenía arrepentimiento al ver mi camisa desabotonada y mis senos asomándose muy leve sobre la tela fría.

Anna Flower

No, no sabia que hacer en ese momento quería seguir pero me había quedado congelada y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, estaba mi cuerpo tan caliente pero yo tenía frío en ese momento, cuando ella se dio cuenta poco a poco subió su mano a mi rostro y cuando sentí su mano helada de nuevo en mi mejilla, solo pude tranquilizarme y mas al ver una sonrisa asomarse en ese rostro serio tan ardiente que en ese momento tenía mi Elsa, de inmediato ya no dude y pareció que en un instante ambas pensamos lo mismo y al mismo tiempo nos acercamos y nos fundimos en un beso tan apasionado y único, sentí su mano helada recorrer mi rostro y meterse poco a poco hasta mi nuca mientras mi cabello caía en su rostro cuando de repente, todo quedo en un silencio y bruscamente pero tan delicioso ella aparto sus labios enredando mi cabello en su mano y haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás, pero ahí no sólo había quedado su plan malévolo para mi, por que de inmediato poso sus helados y húmedos labios en mi pecho bajando mientras me besaba y daba pequeñas mordidas hasta mis senos, no pude evitar que mi cuerpo sintiera una electricidad recorrer de mi vientre hasta mi garganta empujando un gemido hacia el exterior que ella mismo se estremeció al oírlo, pero no la detuvo al contrario fue más precisa a agarrar mi cabello y jalarme más atrás mientras yo ponía mis manos dentro de su blusa sujetando sus senos con ambas manos, ¡DIOS SUS SENOS ESTABAN HELADOS¡ pero tan duros y para mi era una nueva imagen de ella que me gustaba y me hacia tener una lujuria por dentro tan única ¡DIOS ELSA ME ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCA DE PASIÓN¡, empece a moverme de nuevo en ella mientras ahora ella estaba sentada besando mis senos y tomándome de esa forma del cabello, yo quería seguir disfrutando de ella y sus caricias pero también quería hacerla estremecerse y seguí moviéndome pero esta vez hundiéndome mas en ella y tocándole sus senos fríos con sus peso es tan parásitos que tenía apretándoselos y pellizcándolos, mientras gemía por arriba de su cabeza y jadeando sin poder aguantar tanto placer, - ¡ANNA NO SABES CUANTO DESEABA ESTO¡ de sus labios y sobre mis pechos salían esas palabras entrecortadas por jadeos y gemidos de la misma rubia, tanto era mi amor por ella o lujuria en ese momento que sus palabras cada vez mas me erizaban, ¡ME EXCITABAN! Y mi parte se humedecía tanto que no podía creer que estuviera casi goteando sobre los pantalones de Elsa blanca, mis gemidos ya eran escandalosos ante esa situación que la misma Elsa me había puesto y mi rostro era tan rojizo a mi cabello y el calor intenso.

Elsa Snow

Ya no podía más, sus movimientos me estaban volviendo loca no solo quería sus manos en mis senos, si no en todo el cuerpo y sus gemidos me excitaban cada vez mas, no pude aguantar mas, así que me pare de golpe con ella en brazos sin dejar de apartar mi rostro de sus senos tan deliciosos y cálido me dirijo a la primera pared que mi cuerpo pudo encontrar, cuando la estampe contra la pared ella soltó otro gemido pero esta vez cerca de mi oreja y me dijo mordiéndola - Dios Elsa me pones tan mal cuando eres masoquista jaja- se reía y mordía mi lóbulo ¡DIOS HABÍA DADO EN EL PUNTO EXACTO!, con mis manos agarre sus piernas y las separe metiéndome en ellas intentaba quitarle el vestido y ella se dio cuenta empujo un poco su cuerpo y separo sus manos de mis senos para ponerlas en la parte de atrás de su vestid, de inmediato busque el colchón que aún estaba envuelto de una bolsa, la baje y la bese tomándola con ambas manos en su rostro.

* debería preguntarle si quiere seguir*

Sin embargo no lo hice por que tenía miedo a que realmente dudara si quería estar conmigo la mire nuevamente con seriedad pero mis ojos expresaban amor y ganas de estar junto a ella me miro de la misma forma y ella sola procedió a bajar el cierre de su vestido me quede ahí parada anonadada, viendo como ella iba bajando el cierre y de repente vi sus manos en la parte de adelante bajar su vestido y dios su cuerpo caliente y húmedo y desnudo estaba enfrente de mi, mi rostro se enrojeció mas de lo que estaba y mis ojos se abrieron al ver su cuerpo tan...perfecto, se que se ruborizó y le dio pena pues de ver mi respuesta muda se puso las manos en su cuerpo, entonces reaccione y me acerque a ella sonriendo un poco tomando sus manos y las enrede con las mías, y pose mi frente a la suya mirándola, mientras le daba un beso en su nariz " No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres Anna, pero si puedo decirte que eres hermosa y me estremece saber que tu cuerpo y tu deseo quiere estar conmigo"

Anna Flower

Sus palabras sonaron en mi cabeza y me ruborizo al principio pero no, deseaba estar con ella en ese instante y mire hacia arriba viéndola con ternura y bese sus labios dulces y solo atine a decirle mientras le quitaba de una su blusa mientras rozaba su piel y quedaba desnuda de arriba, " Quiero estar contigo en este instante y sentir tu piel húmeda con la mía Elsa no me importa nada solo tu y yo", cuando dije eso solo sentí sus manos en mi cintura mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus manos frías pero estaba al cien con cada caricia que me daba mis gemidos resonaban en sus labios que me besaban tan tierna y apasionadamente, sus manos bajaron de mi cuello hacia su pantalón y con sus dedos delineo su cadera y poco a poco los bajo yo, no pude ver mas que a la mitad de su piel blanca por que su beso era tan delicioso que no podía apartar mi rostro de su lengua que se metía con sensualidad y lujuriosa sobre mi boca, dios mi boca estaba explorando con su beso y su lengua me quemaba de una manera única, cuando se hizo hacia atrás conmigo ella me sostuvo con fuerza y me dejo caer sobre el colchón frío, pues tenía la bolsa aun, ella me sonrió y me pidió perdón y corrió a la parte de atrás por una cobija que puso debajo de mi y una sabana negra que la dejo a lado, cuando la mire morí, tenía un cuerpo tan hermoso y tan blanco su cadera tan firme y moldeaba con una pequeña tanga azul rodear y tapar su sexo, se veía tan hermosa, mi cuerpo estaba desnudo sobre el colchón con plantas con encaje de color rosa mi sexy estaba tan húmedo no se si ella lo sabia solo tenía mis piernas cerradas en el momento, ella se puso poco a poco sobre mi, yo la seguía con mis ojos y vi tan ardiente su mirada que no aguante esa lentitud con la que me acechaba, que la agarre metiendo mis manos detrás de sus brazos para posarlos en su espalda y la jale haciendo que cayera sobre mi, su rostro se sorprendió al ver mi respuesta abriendo los ojos y mirando yo solo deseaba tenerla ya junto a mi, ella empezó a besarme y a moverse un poco sobre mi, mis gemidos eran ocultados en su boca, me excitaba tanto que sus labios me hicieran eso y mas cuando su lengua estaba haciendo maravillas dentro de mi boca

-Ah E Elsa Uhmm- mi voz sonaba dentro de sus labios y mis ojos se apretaban ante tanta sensación tan única que ella trasmitía con su cuerpo y sus manías

Elsa seguía besándome mientras jadeaba y gemía junto a mi boca, de repente se apartó de mis labios y sostuvo mis manos con las suyas mientras me miraba y me daba pequeños besos, poco a poco vi como iba bajando por mi cuello mientras me mordía cada parte que sus labios tocaban mi piel, yo me arqueaba ante esa situación tan única, sus labios llegaron a mi obligo donde su lengua hizo un camino hasta mi vientre y en esa parte me dio una pequeña mordida que me hizo gritar intentando safarme de sus manos, pero no podía, Elsa era mas fuerte que yo solo me resignaba a sentir sus labios bajar era delicioso pero me estremecía con cada centímetro, que ella bajaba.

Elsa Snow

Bajaba cada vez mas hasta llegar a su vientre sin dejarla de ver, vi como su mirada estaba penetrante con la mía su mirada me decía lo muy mal que estaba y que deseaba que mis labios tocaran su parte intima pero también me decían el miedo y nerviosismo que tenían, sonreí mientras soltaba sus manos y ponía mis manos en su pantys delicados acariciando con mis yemas su cadera mientras poco a poco iba quitándoselos hasta que lo conseguí haciéndolos a un lado y me quede paralizada viendo su sexo tan cálido, voltee viéndola y le sonreía y ella puso sus manos en su vientre esperando a que yo siguiera, baje la mirada y me pose en su sexo abriendo sus piernas, dios al ver su sexo tan magnifico bien depilado y tan cálido me sorprendo tanto al ver lo muy mojado que estaba, estaba goteando ya no pude aguantar probar su miel y abrí sus labios vaginales con mis dedos, en ese momento Anna grito con mi nombre poniendo sus manos en mi cabello ¡AHHH ELSAA! Grito mientras apretaba un poco mi cabello y se arqueaba cerrando los ojos al sentir mis helados dedos en sus labios, al sentir eso me ruborizo y pose mi nariz sobre ella y después procedo a empezar a lamer su clitoris despacio pero hundiendo mi lengua en el - ella estaba perdida entre tanto movimiento no coordinaba bien sus piernas y su cuerpo se movía arqueándose y sus gemidos eran extremadamente exagerados ante eso, me encantaba sentirla así seguí lamiendo su sexo y clitoris chupándolo y una que otra mordida leve le daba poco a poco sentía mis labios húmedos de sus amor tan dulce su néctar era único en mi boca, procedí a meterle un dedo moviéndolo despacio y poco a poco agarrando el ritmo de sus caderas, ella estrujaba mi cabeza mas adentro de su sexo yo solo sonreía sin para y procedía a meter otro dedo mientras que con la otra mano la posaba sobre su vientre apretándole un poco más ara que sintiera contraer mas su vientre y le diera esa sensación única, Anna estaba tan mal que no podía seguir siendo mala con ella, seguí lamiéndola y succionando su sexo lo más rápido y sutil que pude mientras mis dedos entraban y salían de ella, sentí que su cuerpo se contraía y mi mano que estaba presionando su pelvis se extendió al sentir esa contracción y como salía un grito de que había llegado a un climas Anna mientras me jalaba del cabello, pero antes de que pudiera gritar un orgasmo metí completamente mis dedos al mismo tiempo y corrí a besarla para que gritara en mis labios, lo cual lo hizo y termino mordiéndome sangrando un poco mi labio, solo cerré mis ojos apretándolos sin decirle nada, hasta que dejo de moverse y callo en el colchón respirando demasiado fuerte y rápido, saque mis dedos de ella y me quede un momento en su cuerpo tibio y tembloroso ella me miro desconcertada y sus ojos se abrían al ver mi labio sangrar, los chupo y sonrío un poco apenada

\- t tu labio lo siento- me dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi cara

\- no te preocupes es lo que quería - la miraba, besándola estirando su labio superior

\- ah... Dios eso fue muy cruel de tu parte hacerlo lento y después hacerme estallar - me decía viéndome mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

\- necesitaba sentirte créeme yo también lo disfrute-

\- ahora me toca sabes - me decía mientras sonreía y yo abría los ojos sorprendida pero riéndome, de repente me volteaba bruscamente y yo caía en el colchón de repente la veía encima mío de nuevo pero esta vez su cuerpo sudada y se veía tan sensual con el reflejo que había de la luz, ella de inmediato poso sus manos en mi tanga y con una mirada me hacia una ruega con esos verdes y enormes ojos decirme que me deshiciera de ellos lo cual me levante mi cadera con ella encima, y ella bajo por un momento a quitármelas desesperada con sus manos, yo solo le sonreía y cuando volví a poner mi cuerpo en la cama ella paso una de sus piernas debajo de una de las mías y la otra arriba de la otra cuando me di cuenta lo que quería hacer intente detenerla, pues no era que no quisiera pero dios me sorprendía ver que quería sentirme dentro de ella, puso sus manos en las mías y en ese momento ella tenía tanta fuerza que me puso en la cama y ella se sentó sobre mi pegando su sexo con el mío

-Ahhh Anna dios - gemí al sentirlo y después ella empezó a mover de adelante hacia atrás restregando su vaginal contra la mía y su clitoris pellizcarse con el mío

-Ahhhh Anna - me arqueaba al sentir así su sexo y mas su cuerpo moviéndose

Las dos chicas estaba al cien ese día Elsa cerraba sus ojos frunciendo sus cejas mientras abría la boca exhalando gemidos y tenía las manos entrelazadas con las de Anna, mientras ella estaba moviéndose veía a Elsa disfrutar tanto de esos roces, Anna se movía cada vez más rápido mientras gemía soltando a Elsa para posar sus manos en su vientre presionando su pelvis como ella antes lo hacia, hacia que la contracción del movimiento de sus caderas sobre Elsa fuera tan placentera tanto para Elsa como para Anna- Ahh jode Ahh Anna -

Elsa posaba sus manos en sus pechos y Anna al sentir sus manos apretar sus redondos senos empezó a gemir mas diciendo el nombre de la joven y moviéndose mas rápido

\- Elsa ahhh te gusta ahhh- Anna seguía moviéndose, saltando un poco sobre ella y hundiéndose más juntando lo más posible sus vaginas

\- Oh Anna me encanta massss massss por favor...A...Annaaaa- gritaba Elsa mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose el labio mientras sus cuerpos sudaban y se movían en un solo ritmo rápido pero sensual

\- Ahhh Elsaaa... Estas muy caliente tu cuerpo tu sexo me...mee...quema tan deliciosamente Ahh- seguía moviéndose con más frenesí sus cuerpos estaban tan duros y sudando a tanta intensidad

Las chicas estaban siendo unidas por le amor y la pasión que les rodeaba en ese instante de repente el cuerpo de Anna comenzaba a contraerse y ella presionaba con mas fuerte la pelvis de Elsa y se movía lo más rápido que pudiera, Elsa seguía tocando sus senos pero estaba a punto de venirse que se enderezó quedando sentada y ayudo a Anna moverse poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Anna, anna al sentir mas apretada su vagina con la sella solo comenzó a gemir a gritos y miro a Elsa ambas chicas se miraron juntando sus bocas jadeando y gimiendo en ellas mientras ambas se movían estaban ya apunto de venirse con tanta presión de sus cuerpo y Elsa mordía los labios de Anna cuando de repente Anna se movió fuerte y brusco que eso hizo que Elsa apretara su cuerpo y se arqueara, juntándolo con el de Anna y las dos con las miradas hacia arriba gritaron ambas estremeciendo su cuerpo

\- Annna ahhh - Elsa mientras ponía su rostro en el pecho de Anna

\- Dios...Elsa ahhhh - levantando su rostro pero acercándose tanto a Elsa y poniendo sus manos en su espalda arañando la un poco

Ambas chicas se quedaron en un unisono y al sentir como se venían juntas y sus piernas temblaban ante esa situación, sus cuerpos se juntaban y su sudor se hacia uno solo al mezclarse, el ambiente era caliente y poco a poco se hacia el aire suave, Anna dejaba caerse sobre Elsa y Elsa la tomaba juntando sus senos apretando su cuerpo, ella metía una de sus manos que tenia atrás de la espalda de Anna, en su nuca y el cabello de Anna, mientras la besaba despacio su pecho y sus hombros tratando de recuperar el aliento, Anna solo trataba de recuperarse, su corazón lo tenía latiendo súper fuerte y su respiración muy intensa.

\- gracias...-

Le decía la rubia a Anna y ella la miraba desconcertada ante eso

\- por...que me dices... gracias Elsa- la miraba frunciendo el ceño y seria

\- gracias por mostrarme, esta parte tan hermosa y por haberte entregado a mi Anna, sin importar nada...gracias- la miraba con un gesto de ternura y humildad

Anna solo la miro seria y con amor poso sus labios sobre los de ella mientras la agarraba con ambas manos de su cuello, aun las chicas estaban sentadas Elsa sobre la cama y Anna sobre Elsa, su cuerpo aún seguía estremecido por aquella acción que había sucedido minutos antes, cuando terminaron aquel beso tan apasionado Elsa le sonrió y Anna paso su cabello moviéndolo hacia atrás para verla mejor, Tomo la sabana negra que había sacado anteriormente Elsa y se fue recostando sobre el colchón con Anna en sus brazos y paso esa tela delgada sobre el cuerpo de Anna sin moverse de como estaban, seguían con las piernas entrelazadas y Anna poso su barbilla sobre el pecho de Elsa y siguieron besándose por un largo tiempo abrazadas, hasta quedarse dormidas de lo exhaustas que estaban, intentándose recuperar de aquella situación tan única entre las jóvenes.

Espero les haya gustado y tratare de seguir subiendo, si no subo es por la misma razon que no veo interes en ella, sin embargo la subire toda sin importar quien la vea o no.


	5. Chapter 11 y 12

**Buenos casi reviews no recibo pero si mensajes de algunas personas y eso me pone contenta xD me tarde en subirla no por que no la tuviera, si no por que pense que no les gustaba pero vi que si asi que la seguire subiendo tengo la mitad de los capitulos pero ire subiendo de a 3 capitulos por doc. gracias por verlo y espero la recomienden, una vez mas pues saben que los personajes no me pertenecer y saben que contiene escenas lesbicas sexuales, gracias y a partir de aqui la historia y lo reconozco yo xDD cambiaria un poquito ya lo mejor habra gente que no le va a gustar pero pues no se por que se me ocurrio fantasear un poco espero y por eso no les desagradable es buena la historia solo tengan paciencia, recuerden que los capitulos son largos gracias**

 **por cierto Stb: gracias por tu review por si los llegas a ver y si, el papa de Anna...si vive jejeje de echo en este capitulo se muestra solo que no lo habia subido bueno no se muestra hablan de el, pero de echo mas adelante hablare de el y de echo si la sigues leyendo lo odiaras junto con kristoff jajaja en fin gracias y recomienda mi historia**

 **Chapter 11** un nuevo día a un amanecer helado

Elsa Snow

Primera vez que las dos jóvenes hacían el amor, después de tanto tiempo por fin consiguieron estar en esa situación especial tan apasionada, sin embargo aún seguían en el sótano y el sol se asomaba de la ventanilla que había en el sótano y el sonido de las aves cantaban saludando al sol, ahí estaban aquellas jóvenes hermosas desnudas cubriendo sus cuerpos con una sábana negra, Eugeni miraba la escena mientras comía una manzana sentado sobre la mesa viéndolas dormir, de repente Elsa sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos poco a poco, cuando sintió un extraño cuerpo sobre ella sonrió, pues sabia que era el de Anna y su cabello estaba sobre su cara, pero cuando voltio hacia la mesa su mirada fue de susto

\- Joder ¿que haces aquí? - lo miraba tratando de tapar a Anna y a ella completamente

\- veo que si disfrutaron toda la noche jaja, me alegro saber que todo salió perfectamente bien, sin embargo...no se si gritaron ya que el volumen era demasiado alto jaja -

Cuando Elsa trataba de sacarlo Anna se levanto estirándose y poniendo sus manos en los senos de su compañera sonriendo y haciendo pequeños quejidos de que había dormido excelente a lado de ella

\- buenos días mi reina helada - levantaba la mirada viendo a Elsa y Elsa la miro nerviosa pero le sonrió

\- b...buenos días Anna- Anna besaba a Elsa muy apasionada con los ojos cerrados y Elsa se ponía roja pues Anna no se había dado cuenta de Eugeni

\- wow por fin me tocara ver sexo lesbico no les importa si las grabo- Anna voltio inmediatamente y cuando vio a Eugeni con el celular en mano se tapo enrojecida y hundió su cara sobre Elsa, Elsa se medio encorvo apoyándose con los codos sobre el colchón y miro con odio a Eugeni

\- que carajos hace aquí el Elsa dile que se vaya - Elsa la miraba y sonreía un poco poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabello, después miraba a Eugeni

\- ya oíste vete por favor o no respondo - lo miraba retándolo

\- jajaja solo creo que sería bueno que se vistieran no tardará en bajar de su cama Rapunzel y Belle de despertar, y bueno...no creo que sea bueno que las vean así ¿no creen?-

En ese momento Anna no sabe que agarro pero le aventó algo a Eugeni, dándole en la cara y el riéndose con dolor se iba, Anna posaba de nuevo su rostro en el pecho frío de Elsa y sonreía abrazándola y acurrucándose en ella, y Elsa solo la miraba aun apoyada sobre sus codos

-Anna - le decía, Elsa con la voz suave y con un tono de duda

-Uh mm ¿si Elsa?- volteaba a mirarla un poco temerosa a la respuesta

\- ¿que somos en este instante y después de esto?- la miraba un poco seria y veía en sus ojos tristeza y miedo

\- digamos que en este momento y después tu y yo nos pertenecemos mutuamente y que ahora las cosas serán difíciles pero al final entenderemos después realmente que pasara entre nosotras- le decía mientras la miraba sonriendo y Elsa sonreía al escuchar eso de ella se acercaba a besar de nuevo pero esta vez tierno y despacio, como si ese beso fuera el primero y único de muchos que se darían más de ahora en adelante-

Las jóvenes se vistieron aun con la camisa rota Elsa corrió hacia la calle por su chamarra que traía y Anna detrás de ella, Elsa no solo traía una, si no que también una capa negra se puso su chamarra y luego al ver que Anna se acercaba le puso su capa que le quedaba divinamente hermosa y bien, parecía una princesa y Caperucita pero negra un chiste malo en su mente de ambas riéndose, de repente una brisca cubrió el rostro de Anna y una figura negra que corría hacia Elsa y toda esa escena romántica se fue, por los celos y enojo de Anna al ver a Belle encima de Elsa abrazándola y encima de ella con sus piernas rodeando su cadera

\- ¿Elsa te encuentras bien? Supe que fueron al doctor y apenas vuelves dios todo bien, dime que te paso en tu mano- Elsa miraba desconcertada y con los ojos abiertos a la morena no quería ver el rostro de Anna, sabia que no la vería con amor y tener a la morena y sus piernas amarradas a su cintura, pues no era algo agradable ni bueno.

\- lo siento es que Anna se había lastimado y yo pues me lastime cuando me doble la mano en el hospital por cargar a Anna, pero estamos bien, lamentó que esta salida no haya sido lo que tu esperabas p- la interrumpió dándole un beso a Elsa en los labios la morena y Anna apunto de matarla cuando vio eso

\- no te preocupes ya habrá otro día que podamos volver a salir pero esta vez solas- sonreía la chica y volvía a besar a Elsa, Elsa solo sudada y volteaba a ver a Anna y cuando vio su rostro bueno deseaba que en ese momento la tierra se la tragara

\- he chicas que tal en el doctor mucho calor, veo que mi colchón del sótano lo dejaron mojado supongo que te dolía mucho algo Anna por lo que veo jaja y debo decir que el sótano tiene un cierto olor a- Anna la callaba dándole un golpe a Rapunzel-

\- en realidad no paso nada, además Elsa - miraba a Elsa con ternura - estaba ahí para cuidarme - ambas chicas se vieron de nuevo con amor y Rapunzel río sabiendo que entre ellas había pasado algo y Belle pues no estaba atenta

\- podrías bajar Belle de mi por favor- la miraba Elsa seria, Belle bajo sonriendo

\- vamos a desayunar ¿no?-

\- lo siento pero debo llevar a Anna a casa de por si, anoche fue muy ajetreado y se que tiene cansancio y desea descansar ¿te molesta si te dejo en casa?-

\- no te preocupes me quedare aquí con ellos aun deseo seguir aquí, tu ve a dejar a Anna y descansa se que estas cansada supongo que el tener cargada a Anna tanto tiempo te hizo sudar mucho - le decía sonriendo y ambas chicas tosieron con una pena que no sabían que decir literalmente a eso que les había dicho

\- ah-hum bueno si... Soy muy pesada de echo jaja creo que hice sudar muy intensamente a Elsa verdad- la miraba provocando nervios en ella con una risa picara.

\- bueno ya nos vamos jeje, te veo otro día Belle debemos hablar de esos besos - ignoraba lo que decía y se despedían pero esta vez Elsa le abría la puerta a Anna y eso se dio cuenta Belle pues a ella no se la abría abierto anoche, pero no le tomo importancia y se despidió de ambas viendo como el auto se iba, mientras ellas tenían la mano entrelazada en el auto escondida sonriendo y mirándose con amor.

Anna Flower

La brisa de la mañana y el olor del pino con aire frio de Canadá en mi rostro era único y más al sentir la mano de Elsa con la mía en el asiento mientras íbamos a mi casa, sin querer le apreté la mano olvidándome de que era la que tenía enferma y oí un gemido de dolor que intento ocultar cuando volteé a verla me miro sonriendo y yo baje la mirada hacia su mano ¡CIERTO! Ayer se había lastimado cuando golpeo la mesa por enojo

\- Perdón se me olvidaba que tenías lastimada tu mano aun te duele Elsa- la tomaba con mis manos y le daba un beso en sus dedos y su puño mirándola apenada

\- No ya no me duele si tú la besas y la sostienes- me miraba sonriendo y poniéndose un poquito rojita, igual reaccione poniéndome rojita de las mejillas pero no era ya el rojo de pena si no, un rojo de amor al verla y que mis ojos se habían iluminado ante esa respuesta

\- Me gustaría mucho que me acompañases a un lugar, claro que primero pasaremos a tu casa a que le digas a tu nana que estas bien, te bañes y desayunes. – Elsa volteaba hacia enfrente mientras me decía todo mirándome por el retrovisor

\- ¿a dónde quieres que te acompañe que haremos en especial si se puede saber?- la miraba contenta pero aun así extrañada

\- Es una sorpresa Anna no seas impaciente, por favor solo necesito que me digas que sí, claro si no estás muy cansada porque si lo estas no tengo problema alguno con acept.- Antes de que terminara me levantaba rápido y le besaba su comisura de su labio y le pasaba la lengua por parte de su labio, haciendo en ella que saltara volteara a verme y se sonrojara a eso

-¿A…Anna…que fue eso?- me miraba roja por la pena

\- Es mi respuesta a que si voy contigo y no estoy cansada por que dormí muy bien y calientita- la miraba con un guiño y arrugando mi nariz.

Elsa solo se volteaba a ver la carretera y yo me quede viéndola y vi una sonrisa en ese momento en el rostro de Elsa y que su mano apretó la mía, me quede satisfecha con eso.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Elsa bajo con mucha seguridad sin soltarme a pesar de que sabía que le dolía no quería soltarme, salió mi nana y vio que venía con ella lo cual ella la abrazo y Elsa solo se puso pálida y sorprendida, pero al final con una sonrisa tan hermosa en ese bello rostro

\- Hola Elsa por que no habías venido por aquí, espero que sigas tratando bien a mi niñita aunque yo creo que ella ya es la niña de tus ojos, jajá han pasado tan rápido 3 meses y mi niña al principio la vi diferente pero sé que era por la escuela y ustedes se apoyan como pareja que son

\- P… ¿Pareja?- Elsa alzo la mirada y miro a Anna, ella solo la miro cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo

\- vamos a mi habitación, nana por favor que nadie nos moleste vamos a dormir un rato, estamos exhaustas y después a bañarnos y posteriormente a irnos de nuevo ¿ok? No vemos nana- jalaba a Elsa corriendo por las escaleras y la metía rápido a la habitación, cuando cerraba la puerta Elsa aun no la había soltado y la jalo hacia ella cayendo encima de ella la miro y poso sus manos en su cadera, a pesar de que no estuvieran lujuriosas a Anna le prendía la forma en como Elsa la agarraba solo la miraba ya que tenía una sonrisa con unos ojos de sarcasmo y en duda con una de las cejas fruncida y la otra alzada enseñándole sus dientes blancos.

\- ¿Ella no sabe de mi cierto?, es mas no sabe que terminamos y cree que aún estamos juntas jajá- la mire un poco triste y apenada, recargándome en ella jugué con su pecho con mi dedo sin mirarla

\- es que si yo le decía que tú y yo habíamos terminado y mal ella en tu vida, hubiera querido que entraras aquí por eso no dije nada durante 3 meses

Elsa levanto mi rostro con sus dedos y me miro un poco seria pero sonriendo y me beso despacio jalándo y chupando mi labio inferior tras decirme

\- Me alegra que seas prevenida a una situación así Anna- me miro y yo sonreí

Ella me soltó y fue directo a mi cama y se derrumbó en ella, ella si estaba cansada sin embargo estaba decidida a ir a donde quería llevarme, solo me quito mi vestido y me puse mi bata y me fui al baño mientras la deje dormir un rato, al principio me vi tentada a provocarla a meterse pero me dio tanta ternura verla acostarse en mi cama echa arena, después de que terminara de bañarme Salí de nuevo, pero desnuda me tarde 20 minutos por que me quede dormida en la tina y le di suficiente para que ella durmiera eran las 8 del día muy temprano habíamos despertado

-¿Elsa?- Salí del baño desnuda parándome en la puerta y aún seguía dormida, corrí hacia la cama acostándome sobre ella volteando dejando mi espalda a la de ella escuche un gemido de que había caído sobre ella y después me susurro "¿Anna duérmete si?", cuando me dijo eso recordé que me había dicho anteriormente que no podía dejarla dormir y entonces decidí ser moles tosa de una manera que sabía no iba a resistirse.

\- No puedes recuerda que dijiste que teníamos que ir a un lugar importante- seguía arriba de ella y ella quejarse de mi peso-

\- El cielo ha despertado y yo también Elsa- se lo decía en un modo tierno y dramático, mire a mi techo sonriendo mientras me mordía el labio y metí mi mano en su trasero de su pantalón y sentí que despertó pues dejo de respirar un poco lento-

Ahora creo que debemos jugar- se lo dije de una forma muy sensual- inmediatamente se despertó con una sonrisa muy picara y no se en que momento quede debajo de ella y ella con su sonrisa me dejo sin hablar solo me reí y procedió a cargarme desnuda y aun mojada.

-Está bien, pero jugaremos en el baño mi princesa Anna- volvió a llamarme así mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y las chicas estaban aún en el baño, Elsa tenia a Anna presionada de su cuerpo y sus senos, contra la puerta de vidrio del gran baño de Anna y ella estaba atrás de ella presionándola con el cuerpo y mordiéndola de sus hombros y cuello mientras la tocaba toda y le hacía nuevamente el amor, mientras le caía el agua a sus cuerpos mojados, mientras Anna gemía con los ojos cerrados sosteniéndose de la puerta y del cabello de la rubia que tenía la mano hacia atrás jalándola, volvían a unirse y sin importarles la situación ni su estado en el que ellas hubieran estado anteriormente, ese era su momento de ambas y era completamente suyo y nadie las iba a interrumpir.

Después de haberse estado casi una hora en el baño y estando bañadas ambas salieron y se acostaron por un momento en la cama abrazadas viéndose mutuamente con el cabello envuelto con una toalla, mientras se reían se besaban y se abrazaban, de repente alguien toco la puerta

-Señorita Anna, Mando usted llamarme- La mucama decía detrás de la puerta-

\- Entra Nash ale, por favor necesito que me hagas un favor- Se levantaba un poco, sin soltarse de Elsa y la mucama entraba viéndolas a las dos acostadas

\- En que puedo servirle señorita Anna, Buenos días Señorita Snow es un placer de nuevo verla- Anna la miraba celosa y Elsa solo reía.

\- Buenos días Nash ale, igual me da gusto verte-

\- Bueno, quiero que tomes las llaves que están en mi escritorio por favor y vayas al auto de la Señorita Snow, en la cajuela de su coche, trae una maleta que quiero que la tomes y la traigas y te lleves nuestra ropa que está ahí en el suelo y la laves enseguida por favor, es por prevenir si la señorita Snow no se queda hoy, hay que tenerle su ropa limpia y bien-

\- pero Anna mi camisa esa está rota ya no sirve, no es necesario la pienso tirar y después me comprare otra, no sirve de nada que la laven, por favor Nash ale, solo mi pantalón la blusa si me haces el favor, tírala-

\- Lo que quieran las señoritas, con su permiso por cierto su nana ha dicho que ya está el desayuno-

\- gracias Nash ale, en un momento más bajamos debemos vestirnos, por eso necesito la maleta de la señorita Snow de acuerdo- La mucama ya no dijo más y se retiró por la maleta y de inmediato llego con ella y con las llaves de la señorita dejándolas en la cama ambas cosas, en cuanto salió se vistieron nuevamente, esta vez fueron más ligeras, Elsa era muy lista siempre traía una maleta donde tuviera ropa en el auto por cualquier cosa, así que ahora se había puesto una blusa larga que le quedaba un poco grande con mangas y cuello redondo con una imagen de la banda de sleeping with sirens, una de sus bandas favoritas y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla pegado y sus botas que se había puesto ayer, esta vez su cabello mojado después de peinarlo no lo seco y se hizo una cola de caballo hacia arriba y se puso unos lentes negros que tenía en la maleta una vez habiéndose vestido cerro la maleta reviso su celular, a ver si tenía un mensaje y se acostó en la cama, con la cadera en el filo de la cama dejando sus piernas puestas en el suelo jugando con el zapateo, mientras Anna se vestía viéndola se reía, Anna igual se había puesto exactamente ni muy hermosa, pero tampoco tan desarreglada, quería un estilo como el de Elsa como se fueran hacer pendientes, Se puso una Blusa de manga corta y cuello redondo que le quedaba ajustada de color Naranja sin ninguna imagen y unos jeans igual oscuros y unos vans con una chamarra de gorro de color Azul y su peinado era un chongo normal y sin chiste, se pintó un poco se puso perfume y fue a sentarse encima de Elsa, para despertarla con un beso, pues no sabía si se había quedado dormida por los lentes.

\- ¿Nos vamos Elsa?- se lo decía en sus labios mientras la besaba y Elsa le seguía el beso apasionado y tierno

\- hm que bien sabes en las mañanas y si- sonreía mientras se besaban hablándose en los labios y riéndose ambas, bajaban a desayunar, se sentaban juntas y como la última vez hace 3 meses se sentaba igual comiendo lo más rápido posible pues ya eran casi las 10:30 am y Elsa le urgía ir a ese lugar, cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron de la casa y se fueron en el auto, Elsa subió la maleta desde un principio, Anna veía que iban hacia el centro del parque de Canadá de Ontario rodeándolo mientras veía el paisaje maravilloso y llegaban a unos edificios grandes y casas, estacionaba el Auto frente a un edificio enorme blanco con negro, bajaba Ella y procedió a abrirle la puerta a Anna y Anna amaba eso, cuando salieron un señor por la reja salió sonriendo a las chicas.

\- Muy buenos días Señorita Snow, Pensé que ya no vendría ya que dijo que la cita seria a las 10 de la mañana

\- lamento eso – Elsa entrelazaba la mano con la de Anna- Tuve que ir por mi novia, ella será a la otra persona que usted le dará una llave exclusiva para que entre y salga de este Pent-house, Si hay un inconveniente de la hora dígame y podemos agendar otra cita para mañana- Anna la miro súper sorprendida pero más enamorada que nunca

* Dijo que soy su novia, aguarda un momento Pent-house ¿acaso vive aquí?*

\- Para nada Señorita Snow, puedo atenderle en este momento, espero y le agrade el Pent-house y lo compre de una vez hoy, por favor pasen para que lo vean- Volvió a sorprenderse Anna

\- Elsa perdona pero...no entiendo nada- La miraba mientras caminaban con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada desconcertada-

\- Quiero que me ayudes a escoger mi nuevo domicilio Anna, donde tú entraras sin ningún problema cuando quieras estar conmigo, sin nadie que nos joda más- la miraba sonriendo y Anna solo sonrió con ella y al ver cuando entraban al departamento enorme se sorprendieron ambas pues era enorme y hermoso, el lugar estaba vacío pero el piso era de madera unas partes y otras de Alfombra gris, negra y blanca, las paredes tenían un color tipo Champagne y Arena, con un poco de blanco en algunas partes y con una franja negra en medio de las paredes el Pent-house ,tenía 5 habitaciones sin contar la cocina y el gran comedor y la sala de la chimenea, en esas 5 habitaciones se dividía en dos grandes para dormitorios y los otros dos un poco más pequeños pero al decir pequeños no eran exactamente pequeños para ese pent-house y el otro era adecuado

\- ¿Qué te parece Anna?- la miraba mientras Anna observaba todo

\- Es hermoso Elsa, pero que vas hacer con tanto espacio- Elsa la miro sonriendo y se fue hacia donde estaba la chimenea que era un salón enorme

\- Aquí será la sala de la chimenea y de café, quiero un lugar cálido y dejare esos colores y la alfombra gris, aquí ira un sofá de 3 piezas y a los lados de 2 y en aquel rincón cerca de la chimenea almohadas de color negro y blanco, después- agarraba su mano y se la llevaba a otro salón que estaba saliendo de donde estaba la chimenea.

-Aquí será el comedor y parte de la sala de televisión donde se ve aquel rincón oculto donde estaba otro sillón de 3 piezas y almohadas en el suelo por los invitados, si llegan a venir, aquí estará el bar para estar cerca de la mesa y una pecera enorme en esa pared el color de aquí lo pondré más Champagne, blanco no me gusta mucho

\- De este lado estará la cocina bueno aquí es la cocina ya esta puesto jaja por eso pongo ahí el comedor claro pero la cambiare quiero un color que haga contraste con el Champagne intenso que pondré al comedor y la sala de televisión, no se tal vez un verde claro y mis muebles de color rojo quizá, ¿te parece?- volteaba a verla

\- no me gusta un verde con rojo pero jaja si tú crees que se ve bien adelante-la miraba un poco seria y con la ceja alzada

\- Pero tú tienes rojo con verde tus ojos son verdes y tu cabello rojo- besaba sus labios despacio- y Anna se reía poniéndose roja

\- Vez jaja, en fin ven- la jalaba hacia el pasillo que dividía 4 habitaciones y se metía a la primera que era pequeña y era el baño, pero pues el baño era un poco grande- aquí, estará el baño pero lo cambiare, no me gusta como esta, en esta esquina estará una tina más grande la quiero grande y un poco honda y del otro lado abra una ducha con puertas de vidrio como de tu habitación, y en medio estará el escusado y el lavamanos, ¿te gusta?

Anna imaginaba todo- sí, si me gusta, de echo queda bien- Se salían de la habitación e iban a la que le seguía de enfrente del baño y era más grande

\- aquí será una habitación extra y el color será oscuro, un azul oscuro con blanco en el suelo y alfombra color gris- se salían y se iba al siguiente que era más grande y que tenía balcón, donde tenía vista hacia el jardín de Ontario y la plaza principal, un paisaje estupendo y aparte tenía un baño exclusivo esa habitación.

\- Este será nuestro Cuarto- la soltaba y Anna se sorprendía al oír cuando decía eso, pero no decía nada solo veía la habitación intentando en no pensar en eso, Elsa seguía explicando cómo estaría esa habitación y el baño que también tenía una tina hermosa y aparte regadera incluida y la última habitación que le enseño grande iba hacer su despacho donde podría trabajar sin ningún ruido, una vez explicado todo Elsa reservo una parte del Pasillo que era enorme donde habia una alfombra negra con un poco de gris y blanco, Anna señalo ahí preguntándole que haría con ese espacio y Elsa sonrió y se acercó diciéndole.

\- Pondré mi piano para cuando este tan mal sin ti, pueda tocar y se escuche en todo mi departamento el sonido del piano- Se quedaba viendo hacia la ventana que estaba ahí donde se veían otros edificios y a lo lejos infinidad de árboles, Anna se acercó a ella seria y continuaría a preguntarle sobre aquello que dijo en la habitación pero Elsa se adelanto

\- ¿no te gusto que dijera que iba hacer nuestra habitación Anna?- Anna se quedó callada y sorprendida y atino a decirle acercándose y abrazándola de la cintura-

-Me ha encantado mucho, pero aún sigo siendo novia de Kristoff y Belle, pues te beso hoy….que se supone que debemos hacer Elsa- Elsa miro seriamente hacia la ventana y se voltio con ella

\- no me importa yo no te voy a dejar ya, en algún momento se hablara con ellos y entonces dejaremos las cosas muy en claras y punto, solo quiero que tú también quieras esto, no te estoy diciendo que te vengas a vivir conmigo no, solo quiero que puedas entrar y salir y que mi cama tenga solamente tu esencia y tu aroma en ella, con la mía- la miraba a los ojos agarrándola de la cara y anna ponía sus manos encima de las de ella sonriendo

\- Y yo quiero eso…pero debemos ser inteligentes y decírselos en el momento correcto, ¿podrías esperar a que resuelva esto?- Elsa se le lleno la mirada de tristeza y la abrazo a pegándola y ella posando su barbilla en su cabeza.

\- Claro que si Anna, yo siempre te voy a dar lo que tú quieras- Anna la besaba de nuevo y sonreía

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que no vendré y que no te haré el amor, discúlpame pero como te dije en casa de Rapunzel, tu y yo ya nos pertenecemos y eso es lo que tenemos ahora, así que nada de besos con Belle- y Elsa la interrumpía con un beso mordiéndole el labio

\- Y nada de besos ni caricias ni apodos tontos con Kristoff ¿ok?- las dos sonreían y se besaban en esa ventana tan hermosa de ese Pent-house, su beso tan apasionado y amoroso las hizo olvidarse del señor y el señor tocio para ver si se iban a quedar con él y Elsa asintió con la cabeza para que trajera la documentación y así fue Elsa compro su Pent-house suyo y de nadie más, Después de haber comprado su departamento, Anna y Elsa se fueron de compras a la plaza, pues tenía que comprar sus muebles y sus accesorios de cocina y del despacho, su piano blanco y una cama con todo lo que necesitaba para su nuevo domicilio y ambas se fueron a cada tienda, agarradas de las manos y sonriendo y riéndose de todo con unos besos tan lindos y bellos, parecían realmente tan enamoradas hasta que anocheció y Anna tenía que volver a casa, ya estaban afuera de su casa y Anna estaba colgada en el cuello de Elsa, dándose un beso de nuevo apasionado y un poco lujurioso ya que Anna tenia agarrada a Elsa del cuello pero la mordía de la boca jadeándole un poco en sus labios y Elsa tenía sus manos en su espalda y cadera de Anna rasguñándola un poco.

-Wow me estas prendiendo de nuevo debemos parar y debo irme- se lo decía Elsa entre besos jadeantes, Anna agitada le contestaba riéndose y lamiendo sus labios

\- Quiero que te quedes a dormir en mi cama y me hagas el amor por cuarta vez por favor mi amor- le suplicaba con una voz sensual y un poco ronca que Elsa estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo en sus brazos y acceder a su petición.

\- no puedo debo reportarme con Albert y mi madre mi amor, en verdad quiero quedarme y hacerte el amor desenfrenadamente en tu cama y dejar mi aroma y tomarte de la cintura y embestirme encima de ti y mi ser en tu cama te lo juro ayyy ¡Anna!- se lo decía con la voz entrecortada y la respiración muy agitada y un poco agresiva al momento de los besos mordiéndola y chupándole los labios mientras jadeaba apretándola contra ella, eso a Anna la hacia reírse pero le provocaba sensaciones despertando su deseo carnal que le salían pequeños gemidos- pero no puedo por favor no me hagas esto mi amor- la besaba repetidamente en los labios tratando de separarse

\- Ahhhh, dios pero si tu me estrujas jajaja...Está bien…hmmm que rico sabes Elsa, muero por gemirte en los labios mientras me como tu lengua ahh- se lo decía riéndose y provocándola, Elsa la miraba con ojos de perrito triste al hacer eso porque sabía que la ponía mal y tenia que irse si quería verla mañana - Esta bien ya te suelto…. Muacks- le daba otro beso tronado en sus labios y la abrazaba por última vez para oler su aroma

-Prometo que si todo sale bien te veré mañana, debo irme Te quiero Anna y demasiado- La miraba mientras se iba hacia atrás para su auto con una sonrisa única y sus labios rojos de tanto beso que se habían estado dando en ese momento

\- Jajajaja tus labios están súper rozados, los míos igual pero estoy tan feliz por eso, mañana te veo si no tienes ningún inconveniente Te quiero Elsa y demasiado igual- le lanzaba un beso, Elsa igual le lanzaba uno y se subía mientras se despedía de ella, arranco su auto y se fue, Anna se quedó fascinada y emocionada y toco a su puerta para que la abrieran, y salió Augusto el mayordomo de Anna

-Señorita Anna que bueno que llego- con una cara de preocupación

\- por qué, que pasa Augusto- le quitaba su suéter y ella lo miraba un poco desconcertada pero con la sonrisa aun, pero no duro mucho tiempo

\- Su madre y el joven Kristoff están aquí, esperándola desde las 8 y usted pues va llegando hasta las 11 y no se llevó su celular o no sé el asunto es que no contestaba y están desesperados de verla al parecer hay algo que quiere decirle su mama usted

Anna sintió un vacío en el estómago, pues las dos personas importantes además de Elsa estaba ahí reunidas, cuando entro a la sala de estar y vio a Kristoff hablar con su mama y Su madre verla entrar a ella con una sonrisa pero preocupada, ella casi se desmaya pero solo se puso pálida

\- Hija de mi vida, ya has llegado donde estabas jovencita tenemos mucho de qué hablar, porque no me dijiste que tenías una noviazgo con Kristoff- separa la señora a abrazarla y le daba un beso

*No es posible que este, ya le dijera* - miro a Kristoff con enfado y Kristoff la miro a ella un poco molesto, pero a ella no le importaba porque le dijo a su madre eso no tenía el derecho según ella pensaba

\- Yo también me gustaría saber por qué no estabas aquí, habíamos quedado que iríamos a comer y estar aquí viendo películas o ¿es que se te olvido?-

*Cierto las películas dios*

\- debí olvidar eso, tenia cosas que hacer con lo de mi libreto, lo siento Kristoff, pero otra cosa, por qué le dijiste a mi mama de nosotros-lo miraba retador amente y molesta

\- ¿habría una razón del por qué no hacerlo Anna?- lo miraba desconcertada pues Kristoff y su mirada no era muy buena era como si quisiera sacarle algo

\- Madre que bueno que hayas llegado de tu viaje que tal estuvo cuéntame- cambiada el tema de conversación viendo a su mama y kristoff separo molesto apunto de irse

\- No de eso hablaremos después debes hablar con tu novio ya que es tarde y pues creo que deben arreglar esa equivocación ve hija te amo- Le daba un beso y Anna la abrazaba y procedía a decirle a Kristoff que salieran y así fue, una vez a fuera el solo la miro y Anna, recordaba que justo donde estaban ellos, Elsa estuvo minutos antes aquí besándola y provocándola

\- Kristoff… Tengo quee- antes de que se lo dijera el chico se lanzaba a ella y la besaba y Anna se sorprendía y se quitaba mirándolo y se limpiaba, definitivamente su sabor no le agradaba y no era que el sabor del chico fuera repulsivo, simplemente no habia comparaciona los besos y el sabor como el de Elsa, su saliva del chico era pesada e insípida, y la de Elsa era dulce incluso amaba su sabor y hasta el aroma que siempre tenían sus labios y su lengua

\- porque no me dejas besarte que ha cambiado ¿te paso algo?- La miraba desconcertado y frunciendo el ceño

\- no, no es eso pero tengo los labios ir- antes de que terminara eso ella, suspiro y lo miro sonriéndo pues no podía decirle eso- es que estoy cansada y tengo mi boca llena de alcohol por la fiesta de Rapunzel lo siento en verdad Kristoff pero, me gustaría descansar si no te molesta hablamos otro día- cuando Anna quería irse en ese momento Kristoff la agarro de la mano y ella voltio viéndolo con una mirada triste

\- ¿Seguimos siendo novios verdad?, ¿Aun no te arrepientes Anna?- Anna lo miraba con culpabilidad y no pudo decirle nada más que abrazarlo y decir "Si Kristoff sigo siendo tu novia", el chico la abrazo sonriendo y se fue sin decir más y Anna se quedó ahí pensando en lo que hizo sabía que no estaba bien y que cuando se enterara Elsa, sabía que ella se enojaría con ella por no haberlo terminado en ese momento.

Anna procedió a entrar y se fue a su habitación pero su madre estaba ahí, Anna se espanto al verla pues penso que se habia ido a dormir su madre con la mano le dijo que se sentara en la calma con unas palmadas y ella fue y se quedo viendo su habitacion, su madre volteo su rostro con su mano de su barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente

-Hoy Gerda platico conmigo antes de que llegaras kristoff y me dijo que tenia a alguien importante en tu vida y que incluso llegarias con esa persona quien fue que te fuiste toda la tarde señorita- Anna abria sus ojos completamente ante las palabras de su madre pues al parecer sabia lo de Elsa

\- Cuando llego kristoff diciendo que se verian aqui para ver peliculas, yo sali y le dije que no estabas que habias salido con alguien, el me dijo que no era posible por que lo habias citado aqui para ver peliculas por primera vez como novios y...- cada vez Anna abria los ojos mas sin quitarle la vista su hermosa madre que era su mismo retrato pero con el cabello completamente negro y los ojos del color de Elsa Azules como el mar

\- Gerda anteriormente me habia dicho que tu persona especial era...una mujer hija-

* Dios me va internar, me va alejar de Elsa...perdere al amor de mi vida de nuevo no puedo permitirlo*en ese momento Anna se paro y empezo a divagar enojada, cuando ella se enoja sus mejillas se ponen coloradas

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE OPINES YO LA AMO Y SE QUE COMETI UN ERROR CON KRISTOFF PERO ES QUE NO ESTABA SEGURA DE REACCION COMO NUNCA ESTAS...Y MI PADRE SE FUE POR QUE PREFIRIO IRSE CON OTRA MUJER Y NO DIGO QUE FUERA TU CULPA, POR QUE TU SOLO NO ESTUVISTE CON EL Y ES QUE EL TIENE CULPA TAMBIEN SI NO ES UN ASUNTO, POR QU ESE FUE CON OTRA DIGO NO TENIA QUE VER A NADIE MAS SI TE TENIA A TI Y A MI, A MI COMO HIJA CLARO POR QUE NO COMETERIA INCESTO CON EL MAMA- en ese momento su mama le dijo con la voz mas tranquila del mundo lo que pensaba

-Solo quiero que seas feliz elijas lo que elijas hija-

-¡ NO TIENES IDEA DE QUIEN ES ELLA Y ME AMA Y NO ME INTERESA QUE...ESPERA QUE!- miraba a su madre aun mas con sorpresa pero esta vez se relajaba un poco o bueno le caia una cubeta de agua imaginaria fria sentia ese escalofrio al aver oido esas palabras de su madre

\- Te apoyo mi amor...yo no soy quien para prohibirte algo...pero por lo mismo que no quiero que juegues con kristoff que es tu amigo desde hace mucho...no quiero que seas como tu padre, debes ser clara con alguno de los dos...dime amas a kristoff- la miro con ternura y Anna ante esas palabras poco a poco sus ojos se humedecieron y pensaba realmente lo que le habia preguntado

-n...no...como el quiere madre- sus lagrimas rodaban en el rostro de Anna-

-Y a esta mujer...¿la amas?- la miraba ahora con mas intensidad y Anna se estremecio y comenzo a sollozar

\- ¿Amar?...es muy pronto para decir que la amo...pero es mi vida ahora...es lo mas importante y lo mejor que me ha pasado en estos 3 meses que han pasado madre y no la quiero perder ya cometí ese error y no lo quiero repetir...pero tampoco quiero perder a kristoff-

-Entonces ya sabes la respuesta habla con el, habla con ella y pídele tiempo, paciencia para hayar la mejor forma de decirle que el no es el hombre que buscas y que tu corazón se lo gano una mujer valiente y hermosa, por que para que hombre o mujer conquiste el corazon de una Flower Anna...o minimo es muy hermosa o Valiente o tiene ambas y es perfecta- la miraba a su madre y ambas sonreian ella se tiraba al suelo a llorar abrazandola de las piernas y solo alcanzaba oir las ultimas palabras de su madre, quedándose dormida en ella, si importarle el frio...le recordaba a su Elsa

-Abra un momento en el que ella...tiene que venir Anna y entonces tendrá que ganarse a la única MUJER IMPORTANTE DE TU CORAZÓN Y DEMOSTRAR QUE ES UN PRÍNCIPE CON ARMADURA DE HIELO

Elsa Snow

11:30 pm

Elsa habría la puerta de aun su casa con una sonrisa en la cara y aun con los labios rojos, irritados, pero dolorosamente delicioso, seguía pensando en Anna y en el día fantástico que tenía sus pensamiento se centraban a que ya no la dejaría ir, pero en el momento que abrió la puerta, sus planes tendrían un giro completamente distinto y brusco

\- vaya señorita hasta que se decidió llegar a casa, es asi como me recibe la futura reina de Arendelle- una voz se escuchaba en la sala de te, que estremecía las paredes y claro que el cuerpo de la platinada

\- no es cierto, no es verdad...-susurraba*PAPA* Elsa sudada frío y se ponía pálida al acercarse a un sillón y ver a un hombre en ese sofá, y fumando un pipa con la pierna elegantemente cruzaba, al acercarse sólo pudo tragar saliva y de su sonrisa ponerse seria, cuando el la vio la miraba frío y completamente molesto, pues ella no lo había recibido ayer, se inclinó ante el, haciendo una reverencia,arrodillada, con la cabeza en el suelo cerrando sus ojos y con el corazón latiendo fuerte y veloz.

\- por qué haces eso Elsa, si soy tu padre - el señor volvía a reír al verla haciendo eso

-Mi magnifico Rey, es por respeto aunque usted sea mi padre, me siento honrada por servirle y darle su reverencia, por ser un gran hombre sabio, un Rey noble, un hombre sencillo y sobre todo un gran padre- a pesar de decir eso Elsa no lo miraba sentía miedo y culpa, pero a la vez sentía enojo y odio contra el comenzaba a rebelarse a su padre que amaba tanto.

\- hija no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado y no tienes que arrodillarte ante mi soy tu padre, tus palabras me demuestran lo mucho que me amas y tu eres mi mayor logro por eso levántate por favor y dame un abrazo- el señor se levantaba y abrazaba a la muchacha que se había puesto de pie, ella quería sentir ese mismo amor pero no podía., por que ella sabia que ese amor a su padre la hacia sumisa y controlable por el.

\- dijiste hace 3 meses que vendrías y no lo hiciste y de repente te presentas sin avisar aquí padre no entiendo, ¿por que no me dijiste?-

\- Quería darte una sorpresa, además Jane fue quien me dijo que no se te avisara para sorprenderte y veo que así ha sido, ¿que ya no llegas a casa Elsa?, ¿podrías decirme donde te encontrabas?- no sabia que decir viendo al ese hombre rubio alto, era débil ante él, su padre nunca la trato mal, él era muy cariñoso con ella cuando era pequeña pero siempre era muy severo reservado, siempre ponía ante todo el reino y le enseñaba a su hija a vivir del reino,Elsa no tuvo una niñez como cualquier niño no le gustaba oír gritos en el castillo, ni tampoco que jugara tanto , le gustaba verla leyendo, entrenando para ser una gran guerrera de Arendelle estudiando para subir al trono cuando llegara el día o incluso en su cuarto jugando en silencio sin salir si no era con el.

\- Estaba en casa de una compañera padre, haciendo un proyecto- lo miraba mientras el me miraba acariciándose su bigote

\- desde ayer estas haciendo el proyecto Elsa- me miro y yo solo atine poniéndome firme y con las manos hacia atrás

\- No padre, ayer estuve en la casa de esa chica en una fiesta y hoy estuvimos terminando el proyecto- Sabia que le mentía, sin embargo no iba a decirle aun lo que tenía con Anna

\- Esta bien Elsa, ya no eres una niña y sé que tienes derecho a divertirte, además de que aquí no saben quién eres o ¿sí?-

* Si lo sabe el amor de mi vida*

\- No padre, nadie sabe que soy la próxima Monarca de Arendelle-

\- Y esposa de Jack Frost, tú y él se conocerán pronto hija tienes 21 años y faltan 2 años para que puedas tomar el trono real y sustituirme, pero quiero que tengas un matrimonio placentero y principalmente que te cases con amor, como tu madre y yo lo hicimos al principio- lo mire solamente en silencio pero odiaba lo que estaba diciendo-

\- Así que le he dicho que se venga acá a Canadá y estudiara en la misma Universidad que tú, así empezaran a conocerse y a socializar más hasta que se casen incluso espero y ya estén enamorados para ese entonces- Mi padre sonreía y yo solo sentía un asco por dentro por sus palabras me lastimaban mis oídos y mi cabeza, YO NO QUERÍA CASARME CON EL, y no lo iba hacer así que solo me le quede viendo y le sonreí hipócritamente

-Si padre seré la Reina de Arendelle dentro de 2 años, puedo retirarme mañana debo levantarme temprano- me miraba y con la cabeza asistía que podía irme

* Jamás conseguirás que me separe de Anna, ¡JAMAS!*

Lo decía con odio en mis ojos mientras caminaba seria hasta mi habitación, donde me encerraba y me acostaba de inmediato aunque no me duro ni 1 minuto el enfado por que en ese momento mi iphone sonaba y lo prendí para ver y mi sorpresa un Whats app de Anna, Ella estaba en línea

 **Hola mi amor ten una linda noche al principio pensé que se tornaría mi noche mala,pero resulto ser mejor y ahora mas por que dormiré pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te quiero, te mando muchos besos y que sueñes conmigo para sentirte junto a mi abrazaditas Elsa Snow de Arendelle mi reina de mi** **corazón**

Moría de sueño y era obvio que también ella así que solo le conteste el mensaje bloquee mi celular y me fui a dormir poniéndome una almohada grande en medio del cuerpo y lo abrazaba para imaginar que era ella y que la tenía tan cerca de mi

 **Por lo menos una de las dos su noche sera tranquila, ten dulces sueños Anna de Arendelle que yo abrazare una almohada imaginando que eres tú...espero pasen las horas tan deprisa para verte mañana Te quiero demasiado**

 **Chapter 12** Dejemos que las cosas tomen su curso

A la mañana siguiente Elsa había salido muy temprano de casa, y al parecer el Rey Magnus, no se había dado cuenta, Elsa se fue directo a su departamento, para recibir los camiones que traían sus muebles y dejarlos entrar al departamento, cuando llego Eugeni estaba con Rapunzel ahí con una bolsa y un Café de Starbucks que al parecer sus amigos le habían comprado ella sonrío extrañada y se acerco con frio aunque casi no lo sentía pero ya estábamos a octubre.

-He chicos ¿que hacen ustedes dos aquí? ehh-

\- pues venimos a ayudarte a cambiarte que mas- sonreían al verla y Rapunzel se acercaba a ella dándole la bolsa y el café- y yo como buena amiga y cuñada te traje un pequeño desayuno ya que supongo no has comido en tu casa

\- tienes razón Rapunzel gracias - Rapunzel abrazaba a Elsa y ella solo miraba a Eugeni sorprendida de que estuvieran juntos o eso era lo que veía.

\- oye y Anna pensé que estaría aquí contigo para ayudarte y después probar aquel colchón extra enorme que suben jajaja-

\- jajá que chistosa, se supone que debería estar aquí pe- fue interrumpida por la voz de su padre diciéndome su nombre.

\- ¿Se podría saber Señorita Snow que esta haciendo aquí usted?- volteaba poco a poco, pero esta vez con temor ya que no pensaba como había llegado, pero cuando salio detrás de el jane, la odiaba pues ella sabia que se iba a cambiar, y ella era uno de sus motivos, aunque tenia miedo, que le dijera de Anna a su padre.

\- buenos días padre, me he mudado aquí- se lo dijo seca y seria mirándolo esperando una respuesta negativa.

\- buenos días Eugeni, tampoco a ti no te eh visto y solo me evades, ahorita hablo contigo y de esa chica rubia a quien abrazabas - Eugeni solo le sonrió un poco nervioso y se llevó a Rapunzel despidiéndose para irse fugado de ahí, cuando voltee tenía su rostro desconcertado y después empezó hablar, yo me mantenía firme y erguida pero tenía mucho miedo.

\- ¿Quiero saber la actitud de que no vivas en la casa que tenemos y donde esta Albert que no lo veo desde ayer?-

Salía Albert a saludar a mi padre pero, su lado le fue indiferente y yo me enoje pues me cansaba ver prepotencia en la gente hacia las personas mas humildes que me rodeaban en esos momentos de mi vida

-¿con que has pagado el departamento Elsa?, supongo que con mi dinero pero cual es el afán de no vivo en la casa grande y que Albert no este en su puesto podría c- antes de que terminara la frase le dije con prepotencia hacia mi padre.

\- correrlo, si lo se, por eso me yo y mi madre le pagaremos a Albert y estará con nosotros, no te preocupes compre mi penthouse con un dinero que tenía guardado de unos negocios que anteriormente en Arendelle hice, y si me salí de la casa es por que no aguanto cierta vibra ahí y por que me meteré a trabajar en las mañanas en la universidad como coordinadora de literatura inglesa -

\- y quien diablos te dio el trabajo Elsa, que es lo que te esta pasando-

-¡Yo podría explicarte Magnus!, si dejas a mi hija vivir su vida y tu la tuya, prepotente molesto-

\- vuelves a meterte Agatha...estas siendo un dolor de cabeza para mi, realmente pensé que cuando me pediste que trajera a Elsa aqui sabias...que seria solo por un bien, su destino esta marcado por mi sangre y la tuya, ¡ELLA ES LA SIGUIENTE MONARCA DE...ARENDELLE! - mi madre lo interrumpía

\- tu eres joven, aún puedes gobernar, deja que ella disfrute su vida, necesita salir y divertirse no solo estar en una silla enorme rodeaba de gente desconocida que le dará peticiones y una silla en una empresa, es tu hija no un empleado, de niña nunca la dejaste jugar, ser una niña normal, tendrá lo que tenga, pero sigue siendo una niña...bueno ahora es una mujer- me miraba sonriendo y yo a ella

\- no seguiré discutiendo contigo Agatha, me alegro de haber venido, veo que las cosas no marchan bien, Jane está aquí para avisarme afortunadamente...de todo - Elsa la miro con desprecio y su madre, cada vez había odio y deseos de matarla -

\- Tú y yo ya hemos hablado de esto Elsa y tú me dijiste que cumplirías, yo nunca te obligue, el reino es opcional...tu eres hija de REYES, tienes sangre Azul real...no puedes declinar es tu responsabilidad...no lo olvides...esconde...no sientas no has de abrir-me miraba

\- tu corazon...lose padre y lo haré, pero lo haré a mi forma- su madre miraba a Elsa intentando callarla para que no dijera nada

\- ¿no entiendo lo que quieres decir?- su padre la miraba con el ceño fruncido

\- solo digo que quiero disfrutar mis dos años que me quedan, antes de irme a Arendelle a ser Reina solamente - Elsa con miedo lo miraba retándole no le importaba que pasara, pues ella estaba agarrando fuerzas de las imágenes de su cabeza que eran sobre Anna y lo que había sufrido por no estar juntas, esta vez no iba a hacer la excepción, de dejarse morir y obedecer a todos, no esta vez era su decisión-

\- Me quedare unos días más aquí en Canadá, y espero que en verdad sepas que es trabajar, pues pienso congelarte las tarjetas y quitarte mi apoyo, la escuela te la seguiré pagando, pero igual te quitare el auto para dárselo a Jane, me gusta tu iniciativa quieres vivir una vida esta bien, me agrada serás una buena Reina y espero no te moleste quiero ver como consigues sobrevivir a esto te amo, y sabes que todo lo hago por tu bien no debes dejarte influenciar por tu madre pero bueno, en cuanto a ti Agatha, pasare al rato a tu oficina para darte los papeles del divorcio- al escuchar eso todos se quedaron congelados pues no se esperaba que su padre quisiera divorciarse si 3 meses antes aun quería volver con ella, su madre no dijo nada pero se veía en su rostro la decepción miro a su hija y le sonrió cerrando los ojos y voltio a ver a Magnus -

\- No sabes el gusto que me da, que por fin me librare...de ti- Magnus la miraba desconcertado y se notaba que le dolía eso - mi Rey, por yo...aun sigo siendo Agatha la reina- y se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia hacia el- el padre de Elsa se quedo petrificado ante eso que ya no dijo nada, Elsa le dio las llaves a Jane pero antes a un chico de la mudanza le pidió sacar todas sus cosas de su cajuela y el chico fue hacerlo, mientras Elsa sacaba todas sus cosas de la parte de adelante, no le dolía que le quitase el dinero para ella era equis eso, lo que no quería, era que le quitaran a su amor, Su Anna.

\- Yo no quiero tu auto Elsa- miraba Jane a Elsa con tristeza

\- pues ya oíste a mi padre y créeme no me duele- sonreía Elsa y subía sus cosas, pero antes se acercaba a su padre y le besaba su mano

\- me retiro padre debo meter todas mis cosas que compre con mi dinero no te preocupes ten - le daba todas sus tarjetas - créeme que, no son necesarias - le daba un beso en la mejilla - Te Amo Padre y solo trato de verte feliz y yo ser feliz- se iba Elsa con su madre al departamento mientras seguían subiendo los muebles que Elsa había comprado antes, el Rey solo se sintió mal y se fue del lugar dejando Jane parada y con las llaves de Elsa.

\- mi vida te quitaron tu auto Hermosa realmente esta enojado y no esta bien que haga eso-

\- no te preocupes mama todo estará bien, mientras no me quiten a ann- y cuando iba a decir su nombre voltio a ver a su madre y su madre sonrió abrazándola

\- me alegra que esa chica que te tiene así, te haga única aunque no se quien sea-

\- ya la conocerás si viene hoy la conocerás - sonreía Elsa mirando a su madre

\- bueno antes de que otra cosa pase veo que compraste muchas cosas pero, ¿con que pagaste Elsa?-

\- cuando estaba en Arendelle Eugeni y yo hacíamos eventos y organizaciones sin que mi padre supiera, mas aparte hicimos una pequeña empresa que aun anda ahí, sobre chocolates de Arendelle, el asunto es que solo se da en Arendelle y a mi me llega mi depósito de mis ganancias divididas a mi tarjeta de débito que adquirí indispensable de mi padre, no me quede sin tarjeta y sin dinero madre no te preocupes- la miraba tranquila

\- y cuanto es lo que te depositan de Arendelle -

\- bueno hmmm alrededor de 15 mil dólares a la semana, los chocolates, pasteles, brownie y de mas, se hace en esa tienda se venden bien o bueno para ser pequeña si jaja -

\- muy bien mi amor y cuanto tienes en la tarjeta ahorita-

\- Tengo como 200 mil dólares guardados madre -

\- wow bueno, veo que eres una chica emprendedora mi amor, ¿pero dime te compraras auto?-

\- no lo se madre, realmente no lo se, créeme que no me preocupa eso, aparte pues me había acostumbrado a mi Z4 y pues ni con los 200 me alcanzaría para comprarlo o no se, mas aparte mis gastos, no sería conveniente que gastará, ya gaste bastante con el departamento y todo lo que siguen descargando, no creo que me haga daño estar a pie jaja-

Su madre la miro con ternura, pues su hija no era ambiciosa, había salido a ella, en ese momento el celular de Elsa sonaba y procedió a contestar, mientras su madre ayudaba a decirles a los empleados donde colocar las cosas.

-¿Elsa Snow?-

\- Hola mi amor, ¿como estas?-

\- Woow es agradable oírte princesa, ¿no piensas venir?

\- es que mi madre llego Elsa, la verdad es que no me ha soltado y no se si podré escaparme, yo si quería estar contigo ayudándote arreglar nuestro departamento- escuchaba la voz Triste a Anna

-¿Anna estas bien? , paso algo-

\- No, solo me puso triste el no poder estar ahí, pero sabes intentare de llegar aunque sea mas tarde ¿te parece?

\- no quiero que te presiones por favor, si no se puede ya será otro día ¿ok?-

\- esta bien, p perdóname -

\- jaja no me pidas perdón, Te quiero y voy a extrañar tus besos, tus dulces labios Anna Flower-

\- y yo extrañare tu cuerpo helado mi Reina del hielo, señorita Snow -

\- bueno ya te dejo debo irme para seguir arreglando en verdad que te extrañare y por favor cuídate y estate con tu madre, Te quiero Anna gracias por la llamada mi amor -

\- Te quiero Elsa...y... Mucho- se quedaban en un silencio

\- Yo mas te quiero Anna- procedía a colgar- se quedaba por un momento así pensando en el tono de Anna pero después, no le tomo importancia, después empezaron a mover con los de la mudanza acomodando casi parte de la casa, la cocina la instalaron completamente, los baños, y la sala había quedado bien solo que aun tenía cajas y accesorios donde no iban, ya eran casi las 7 se llevaron todo el día arreglando su departamento y les faltaba su recamara y su despacho pero eso ya lo harían las chicas los trabajadores la ayudaron un poco con el piano los muebles y la cocina pero no lo sufre te y se fueron, ya al darse cuenta de la hora decidieron parar y tenían hambre pero aun Elsa no tenía teléfono de casa así que tomó su cel y entre las dos pidieron de comida china para estrenar su refrigerador y su comedor color chocolate negro precioso de vidrio, Anna aun no mandaba ningún mensaje de que iría pues al parecer, no pudo así que ya no insistió y esperaría verla mañana, mientras esperaban a que llegara la comida china, su madre se sentó en el piano y lo toco para Elsa

\- Te acuerdas como me insistías que te enseñara a tocar el piano -

\- como no podría recordarlo...era hermoso como me sentabas en tus piernas y me enseñabas mientras me cantabas -Elsa se ponía en la esquina con los brazos cruzados mirando a su madre tocar con sus ojos cerrados.

\- madre en verdad que eres un ángel - la señora abría sus ojos y sonreía a su hija, mientras seguía tocando

\- será que me ves hermosa y así...por que me parezco a ti Elsa jajaja - sonreía la Reina

-Padre le gustaba que tocaras el piano...amaba oirte y vernos ahi- la miraba con tristeza, mientras dejaba el piano y miraba a su hija- tu padre me ha lastimado hoy Elsa- Elsa la miraba seria y triste intentando decir algo cuando la señora le gano

\- pero, a veces hay que dejar que las cosas tomen su curso sabes- la miraba sonriendo y volvía a tocar mientras cerraba sus ojos de nuevo

\- que quieres decir madre, es decir que las cosas pasan por algo, algo así ¿me quieres dar entender?-la miraba un poco desconcertada

\- si, y si la ruleta del destino nos quiere volver a ver juntos, créeme nadie en la tierra podrá impedir ese encuentro, entonces - dejaba de tocar un según y miraba a su hija con amor - entonces estaremos juntos de nuevo, solo hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan Elsa, y la sonrisa y el amor con el destino, te sonreirán - Elsa miraba a su madre que seguía tocando y le sonreía, miraba a la ventana pensando en lo que le había dicho y no dijo nada en su mente solo pensó en esa palabras y en Anna, entonces su señal ya había llegado, pero aun faltaba mas y ella esperaría a la segunda señal de la ruleta para ver si es que era cierto, que se pertenecían una de la otra, sonó el timbre y fue a ver al videotelefono, era la comida y le dijo a su madre y pago, se sentaron a comer, eran las 9 de la noche y ellas había terminado de comer y de reírse, cuando repente su madre le dice

-hija, ¿Estas segura que quieres ser Reina y casarte con alguien que no te guste?-

\- seré Reina madre, pero no me casare con Jack- la miraba desconcertada su madre pues sabia que eso no podía ser

\- sabes bien que debes casarte para tener el Reino-

\- y me casare pero no con Jack madre, como dices que todo tome su curso - la miraba sonriendo y su madre igual

\- bueno hija ya debo irme...por qué debemos pararnos temprano, pues mañana empiezas coordinadora...así que descansa y gracias por el día fue Hermoso- le dio un beso en su frente.

\- y para mi también fue hermoso, gracias por los recuerdos y por tocar el piano para mi, te amo madre-

\- te amo hija por favor cuídate - le daba otro beso en su frente agarraba su suéter y su bolsa y cerraba su puerta negra de Elsa, cuando iba a pararse a recoger los platos y guardar lo que había sobrado, recibió un mensaje y ella lo vio, sorprendida corrió hacia la puerta y pálida a la vez, Su mensaje decía.

 **"Estoy abajo ven por mi"**

Había llegado y vio a su madre y a Anna hablando dios que susto verlas juntas

\- hija, ya veo quien es la afortunada de la que me hablabas, aunque no entiendo por que no me dijiste nada Elsa - la miraba

\- es que las cosas no andan muy bien y con mi padre aquí pues no es algo bueno ¿no crees?-

\- si tienes razón pero no pasa de saberlo, yo estoy aquí para defenderlas, señorita Flower, me alegra saber que usted es la novia de mi Reina de hielo

\- así le digo yo igual directora Frozen y gracias por dejarme estar con su hija y fue un placer conocerla - literalmente hablando se veían despidiéndose y riéndose pues antes ya se habían conocido.

\- gracias por hacer que mi hija siga siendo noble y buena, y nunca la dejes Flower nunca dejes que sea una mujer con el corazón de hielo por favor- la abrazaba y se despedía de ambas, Elsa no entendía nada pero Anna si...

\- vaya esto a sido raro pero bueno, vamos Anna, adiós madre te veo mañana -

Su madre se iba y Elsa le decía donde estacionar su mini Cooper a Anna, Anna lo hizo pero no vio su Z4 y se le hizo raro.

\- amor y tu auto -

\- una larga historia nena, solo puedo decirte que mi padre me lo quito y que ahora debo trabajar duro para conseguirme uno- subían y se metían al departamento y la miraba abrazándola de la cintura a pegándola a ella y besándola le decía - dios extrañe tus besos y tu sabor tan delicioso Anna-

\- jajaja yo también que de echo me fui con mi mama de compras yyyyy mira lo que me compre - se quitaba la gabardina que tenía despacio dejándola caer en el suelo de madera y tenía en su cuerpo un baby doll verde Anna tenia un cuerpo irresistible

\- wow mi amor te ves hermosa y sexy muy sexy y así veniste todo el camino Anna, antes di que no paso nada ehhhh - la miraba lujuriosa, pero celosa

\- jajaja no por que vine en carro- la besaba apasionadamente y la miraba poniendo sus manos en en el cuello - ¿puedo quedarme a dormir mi amor?

\- no tienes por que pedir permiso, te dije que puedes venir cuando quieras y quedarte cuando te plazca de hecho ten - le daba un sobre con las llaves de todo el penthouse y la clave de la alarma y la caja fuerte que tendría en el estudio cuando fuera activada.

\- ahora eres parte de mi vida y de aquí también - la besaba mientras ella sonreía y miraba la cara

\- quedo estupendo pero... Jaja la cama ya esta lista mi amor grr - se mordía los labios haciéndo sonidos, cerraba los ojos al oír su voz y la besaba despacio

-No por desgracia pero están las almohadas en el piso de la chimenea y la chimenea si esta conectada que te parece si dormimos ahí y hacemos cositas ricas toda la noche ahí- Elsa la iba jalando hasta las almohadas de la sala cuando caían sobre ellos, Anna sonreía y miraba con lujuria a Elsa.

\- para mi seria un placer estrenar el departamento con el eco de mis sonidos y mi aroma mi amor-

\- entonces ya no hables - se acercaba a su oreja mordiéndola despacio - y...Hazme...el amor

\- se lo decía Elsa muy muy suplicante pero llena de deseo que encendió a Anna y se empezaron a besar en el calor de la chimenea y con las luces apagadas, entre jugueteos y besos y caricias pero sobre todo mucho, mucho amor y esperanza, las chicas se olvidaron de su día espantoso con sus padres severos, era hora de que pensaran en ellas y que mejor forma que uniendo sus cuerpos para después quedaran en uno solo, desnudos y con el rayo de luz del sol tras la noche apasionada y romántica que las chicas iban a tener.

Anna Flower

Salía el sol asomándose a la enorme ventana que había en la sala donde las jóvenes se habían quedado a dormir enredadas en dos sanabas de color negro y blanco y rodeadas de almohadas, estaban abrazadas en forma de cucharita y Anna sintió los rayos del solo alumbrar su rostro, poco a poco abrió los ojos sonriendo, una brisca fría rozo su rostro, voltio aver al amor de su vida que tenía sus manos en su cadera desnuda, pues era la segunda vez que dormían juntas y desnudas después de hacer el amor y unirse en una sola en cuerpo y alma, miro su rostro agachado sobre la almohada estaba completamente dormida y hermosa, Anna empezó a darle pequeños besos sobre su frente y rostro hasta llegar a sus labios y besarla poco a poco despertándola mientras se reía y ponía sus manos sobre su cabello y pegándose a su cuerpo frío de Elsa.

\- ahhh bebe tu cuerpo está frío jaja pero que rico- la miraba sonriendo y seguia besándola

\- que rico me has despertado tú más bien mi amor- la abrazaba y sonreía mientras se seguían besando

\- y así será todos los días mi amor y mas ahora que trabajaremos juntas - sonreía Anna sentándose sobre Elsa mientras se ponía una de las sanabas alrededor de su cuerpo y tapando sus senos -

\- ¿por que dices eso y como sabes que trabajare hoy? - sonreía Anna al ver su rostro sorprendido y empezaba a moverse un poco provocándola y veía a Elsa abrir la boca arqueándose un poco -

\- pues hmmm digamos que yo trabajo desde hace 2 meses como secretaria de la coordinación de literatura inglesa, pero hace unos 15 días la que trabajaba ya se fue y me quede yo mientras se daba que alguien mas trabajara y cuando me llamo tu madre me dijo que Ahh, ay amor lo siento es que me provocas mucho jaja - dejaba de moverse y Elsa respiraba y volvía en si, por que esos movimientos y tan de temprano la habían echo despertar pero morir en vida de ganas.

\- E...res mala Anna puf casi muero - la miraba agarrándola de la cadera y besándola -

\- es que ese era el punto, pero bueno el asunto fue que me dijo que serias tu y pues yo no pude evitar sentir alegría saber que ahora estaremos mas juntas, tal vez no pueda venirme a dormir aquí diario pero cuando pueda, prometo que te haré el amor todos esos días - la besaba apasionada y sonriendo

\- es hermoso y me emociona mas saber que te tendré más tiempo y por cierto que hora es Anna- Anna se estiraba para agarrar el primer teléfono de ellas y lo prendía agarraba el de Elsa y cuando lo encendía, se daba cuenta que el fondo de Elsa era un castillo y unas montañas detrás de ese castillo y alrededor barcos y botes de pesca y un gran jardín alrededor de ese castillo-

Son las 5 y media de la mañana alcanzamos a bañarnos y desayunar para llegar a la escuela a las 7:30 de la mañana mi amor, ¿oye que es este lugar?- le enseñaba el celular encendido y Elsa sonreía y se lo quitaba y buscaba unas fotos de una carpeta que decía RDA y se lo daba.

\- Abre esa carpeta y mira por favor - se lo decía mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de su cabello suelto y alborotado -

\- oh dios que piensas enseñarme jaja - Anna la abría y ponía a la primera foto su sorpresa fue haciendo sus ojos que se abrieran y se iluminarán con una sonrisa.

era una carpeta completamente de fotos de un gran castillo, que estaba montado en un gran lago azul Y claro como los ojos de Elsa mientras iba pasando las imágenes veía el pueblo unas montañas cubiertas de nieve y el jardín de ese lugar y el bosque tan verde como su color favorito y las nubes tan claras, Ella Se maravillaba al ver tanta belleza en una foto, veía Elsa junto con Eugene y Jane atrás de ellos estaba ese enorme castillo, Elsa tenía un vestido largo azul oscuro con un corcel negro tenia una capa enorme que se le arrastraba de color morada rosada y estaba peinada de un chongo, con una tiara en su cabello, pero su mirada era seria fría, y sus ojos mostraban tristeza, con un poco de furia como la de Eugeni, el vestía de una forma muy elegante pero nada como lo de Elsa, Jane se veía muy diferente los trajes eran muy tradicionales muy elegantes, Anna miró a Elsa y sonrío para después decirle.

-te ves hermosa con ese vestido, ¿porque tu mirada muestra tristeza si amas Arendelle?- la miraba un poco desconcertada y Elsa se ponía seria pero le decía.

-Mi vida en Arendelle, no es muy buena ya que mi padre nunca me dejo jugar ni tener amigos, más que Eugene y Jane, siempre me encontré sola solo Eugene era sincero, porque Jane nunca fue algo como una amiga sino la chica que me consolaba con su cuerpo, me pasaba leyendo y en mi habitación,si debía salir era sin que mi padre se diera cuenta porque no me dejaba, mi padre nunca me trató mal pero, siempre me decía que una princesa debe cuidarse vivir para su pueblo y velar por ellos, pero nunca me dejo salir a verlo en realidad si salia era con el y era como me conocían, siempre me decía que debía ser diferente a todos los demás me creí todo lo que el me inculco, sin embargo a veces me escapa para estar con mi pueblo es...por como me conocen y amo a Arendelle, amo la gente cuando salía todo el mundo me recibía bien sabían que era la princesa y mi amada gente se callaban con los guardias cuando salían a buscarme jaja...era algo divertido cuando me iba hacia el bosque incluso, cuando subí a la montaña fría una montaña lejos del pueblo donde hay mucho hielo y nieve pero es un lugar muy hermoso siempre me ha gustado el frío por eso amo a Arendelle, Y cuando cumplí 18 años mi padre hizo una fiesta pero en esa fiesta no era específico para mí a mis 18 si no fue para conocer a Jack mi esposo o más bien mi futuro esposo, cuando yo le dije porque me tenía que casar el solo dijo que era por el pueblo pues yo me convertiría en Reina pero debía casarme, fue la primera vez que me enoje con él pero sin embargo siempre obedecí, mi madre después de eso se fue porque no le gustaba verme así, ni ver a mi padre en lo que se convirtió, de repente el cambio siempre trabajaba y la dejaba sola conmigo y mi madre me dejo a mí, aprendí obedecer a mi padre y siempre esperé en mi habitación, odiaba que me dijera que estaba lista para ser Reina y casarme con Jack y si quiero ser reina pero para serlo debo dejar de sentir y no abrir mi corazón- Anna me miraba triste y desconcertada por mis palabras

\- qué feo es que escojan por ti, Y por lo que me cuentas veo que lo haces por tu pueblo a pesar de que no quieres casarte con el- Anna se ponía triste bajando la mirada y Elsa con su mano se levantaba para mirarla y le sonreía mientras le decía.

\- eso fue antes porque ahora me voy a casar, pero con la mujer que amo y eres tú Anna, Arendelle tendrá una princesa Consorte y su Reina tendrá el amor de su vida, y ese reino estará gobernado por dos mujeres más bellas y buenas para magnífico mundo- Anna se le quedaba viendo sonriendo un poco desconcertada, pues no sabía si va poder hacer eso y más, si su padre lo permite

-lo siento, estoy diciendo esto sin siquiera saber si me acompañarías, si serias capar de dejar todo aquí y entiendo que eso es difícil eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerte porque a pesar de quererte, amo a mi gente y es parte de mi-

-nada me haria más feliz que acompañarte en tu mundo y ser tu princesa consorte y ayudarte en lo que pudiera en ese mundo mágico y hermoso, créeme que no dudaría en irme contigo, pero tengo miedo no sé si tú papa permitiría que tú te casaras con una mujer sería algo difícil amor- la miraba desconcertada y con un poco de miedo y de nuevo con tristeza, pero no le quitaba la mirada

\- si se que es difícil, pero al final lucharemos por nuestro amor y tú serás la princesa de Arendelle, y te amara mi pueblo, porque saben que te quiero yo y eso es mi felicidad y ellos quieren mi felicidad - mientras la joven pelirroja seguía sentada sobre la rubia Elsa le acariciaba la mejilla con sus delgadas y finas manos, Anna la miraba seria pero con amor.

\- entonces solamente me queda esperar y luchar junto contigo tengo miedo, pero sé que saldremos de ésta y me agrada ser princesa jaja -

-jaja vamos, vamos a pararnos debemos ir a trabajar- la besaba de nuevo, y a nacer se le quedaba viendo sonriendo y separaban juntas al baño mientras seguían besándose.

Ambas se vistieron y se ponían muy guapas y profesionales para ir a trabajar a la universidad, desayunamos juntas muy amorosamente, como es ella no tenía carro no tuvo más remedio que irse en el auto de Anna pero Anna la dejo manejar y se fueron agarrado de la mano como siempre, Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y las chicas iban llegando a la oficina de la directora pues tenían que presentarse la nueva coordinadora de literatura inglesa.

\- muy buenos días, directora Frozen ya estoy aquí para empezar mi puesto- su madre se le quedaba viendo y sonriendo y se ponía muy profesional delante de ella.

-es bueno saberlo señorita Snow, señorita Flower por favor enséñele lo que tiene que hacer su nueva coordinadora y jefa después hablaremos sus clases de ambas -

Se iban de inmediato a la oficina de la coordinadora, una vez ahí adentro se besaban, Sin saber que tenía una cámara oculta, quedaba hacia la oficina de la directora, de repente escucharon su voz de la directora que les decía.

\- déjenme decirles que las estoy observando, si no quieren que las corran trabajen por favor, no me interesa que seas mi hija Elsa- la chicas se apenaban antes a situación, se ponían rojas y no tenía más remedio que seguir trabajando, y así fue, Anna le enseño en unas horas todo lo que tenía que aprender Elsa, para que fuera la coordinadora, se fue a presentar con todos sus alumnos y a decirles que a partir de ese día trabajaría ahí y que cualquier cosa, podrían atenderlo con ella, una vez después de unas horas la chica volvió a su oficina y empezó a trabajar eran las 10 A.M., y las chicas de repente se veían a la cara, sonreían y se mandaban un beso, de repente Anna se paro y fue donde estaba Elsa para sentarse en sus piernas, cuando iba estar a punto de besarla, se escuchó la puerta abrirse entonces Anna separó con miedo y se puso enfrente del escritorio la sorpresa fue peor de lo que pensaban.

-disculpe coordinadora no estar aquí Ann- El chico miro con una sonrisa, y cuando veía a Anna parada enfrente del escritorio de la coordinadora sonreía, pero de inmediato se paró Elsa y miró fijamente al chico seria, con prepotencia y con mucho coraje y rabia.

\- qué carajo, ¿Qué hace ella aquí contigo? - Anna de inmediato se paraba enfrente de él y lo miraba enojada, lo sacaba de la habitación pero antes de que saliera la jalaba de la mano cerraba la puerta y la besaba apasionadamente apegando su cuerpo al de ella y le decía.

-eres mía Anna Flower, debes hablar con él y decirle que nos queremos y que hemos vuelto por favor-Anna miraba a Elsa y sabía que su mirada interpretaba coraje, celos, Rabia pero mucho amor, pasión y lujuria pero sobretodo miedo a perderla.

-Sé lo que debo hacer, pero déjame hablar con él antes, aún no es tiempo de que él sepa lo de nosotros sigue siendo mi amigo Elsa no quiero las timarlo, tengo miedo de lo que vaya hacer- Ésa la miro y se acordó de lo que le había dicho su madre " Hay que dejar que las cosas tomen su curso", entonces Elsa sonrío respiro hondo y miro de nuevo la chica dándole un beso tierno y sutil en los labios de Anna.

-dejemos que las cosas tomen su curso Anna, no te voy a presionar ni tampoco me enojare contigo si no lo haces ahora, sólo dejaré que el tiempo y la ruleta del destino escoja nuestro camino- la miraba sonriendo y Anna no sabia lo que había dicho, sin embargo sonreía con ella pues veía que era algo bueno, le daba un último beso y salía con el chico y cerraba la puerta, sin embargo no las cerraba bien y Elsa escuchaba todo que platica con el muchacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Kristoff?- lo miraba cruzando los brazos y alzaba su ceja.

-dime porque ella está ahí en esa oficina contigo- Le decía con una voz irritada enojada y mirándola de una forma tan fea.

-Ella es la nueva coordinadora de literatura inglesa, y pues yo sigo siendo la secretaria, ¿alguna otra pregunta?- lo miraba con la ceja alzada y el ceño fruncido.

-quiero que renuncies ¡ahora! -Anna empezaba reírse y lo miraba.

-Estás loco, yo estoy trabajando y no me interesa tus celos, aparte apenas me enteré hoy y no tiene nada de malo que trabaje con ella, ella es una buena chica, sobre todo muy profesional- El la miraba, y de inmediato puse una mirada triste lo volvió a mirar y con lágrimas en los ojos le pregunto.

-¿Acaso por eso ayer llegaste tarde, y no me besaste cuando yo te bese y estabas tan cortante?-la miraba triste y los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Kristoff, yo no puedo seguir así, ella no es el motivo de eso necesito que te calmes- Elsa le dolía un poco eso pues se suponía que si.

-Entonces dime qué hago, me muero de celos y tengo miedo de saber que ya estoy aquí, sé que aún la quieres y sé que me puedes dejar por ella porque no me quieres como yo te quiero ti, sin embargo llegó no te dije Que si aun éramos novios, Y me dijiste que si sonriendo, se que empiezas a quererme y más cuando me abrazaste, pero cuando ella esta presente eres diferente- Anna lo miraba un poco triste, no supo qué decirle más que volverlo abrazar y Elsa la estaba viendo sentía su cuerpo, su cabeza dar vueltas con un balde de agua fría caerle en el cuerpo cuando veía que la mujer que amaba y que había hecho el amor en la mañana, abrazaba a otro cuerpo que no fuera el de ella y se llenaba de El olor, sucio de ese chico sin embargo, se comporto y se fue a sentar ya no quiso escuchar, pero sabía que cuando ella entrara, iban hablar, Pues no le había dicho que el chico de ahí afuera, que estaba diciéndole que aún eran novios, y que había ido a su casa ayer, y eso si le molestaba a ella.

\- Por favor debo irme estoy trabajando, hablamos después ¿sí?, vete- cuando iba a meterse, Kristoff la tomo de la mano y la jalo y la volvió a besar y esta vez ella tuvo que dejarse, después del beso solo le dijo adiós y se metió corriendo cerrando la puerta y se puso sobre la puerta y miro a Elsa y vio que estaba sentada trabajando y cuando se acercó para hablar con ella, no se dio cuenta lo rápida que era, la beso agarrándola de su cuello y parándose enfrente de ella, pero el beso no fue nada tierno, ni lento fue lo más rápido y se volvió a sentar a su lugar y limpiándose los labios con una cara de desprecio, se paró detrás de su escritorio, no podía aguantar Elsa saber que sus labios sabían mal y sabían a otra persona.

\- saben a él, y su sabor es desagradable ¿que no se lava la boca?- la miraba un poco feo

\- C… ¿cómo sabes que me beso?-

-Además del desagradable sabor a pescado, tu labial esta corrido Anna, ni siquiera sabe besarte para evitar manchar sus labios y des pintártelos y discúlpame pero yo nunca te eh manchado tu boca ni la mía oh ¿sí?-se quedaba sorprendida pues tenía razón y sinceramente creyó que no se daría cuenta

\- no pensé que te darías cuenta lo lamento- la miro con molestia

\- Habíamos quedado que nada de besos Anna y no has cumplido tu promesa-

\- lo sé, perdóname no pude evitar esto, no quiero las timarlo es- Elsa la interrumpía

\- ¡ basta Anna !, no solo me mentiste y no me dijiste nada de que fue a verte, si no que ahora no somos nada, eso le dijiste sé que no quieres las timarlo pero, lo lastimaras más si le sigues mintiendo, piensa eso- cuando Anna iba a contestar entro la directora y las miro son riéndoles de inmediato ambas se pusieron serias y miraron a la señora Frozen

-Hola muchachas debo decirles que ustedes no se irán a las 12- se le quedaron viendo

\- ¿entonces perderemos clases?

\- nada de eso es que se ha cambiado su turno en la tarde ¿ok?, veras Elsa el trabajo es de 7:30 de la mañana hasta las 4:30 de la tarde, entonces en su caso ustedes se irán a comer a esa hora y regresaran a las 5:30pm para sus clases hasta las 11, es la única forma de que cubran esas horas, que les parece, además podrán estar más juntas- las miraba sonriendo y Anna sonrió pero Elsa no.

\- no estoy de acuerdo lo siento, sé que el trabajo ocupa el turno de la mañana pero no quiero salir más tarde, no tengo auto madre y lamento que te diga así pero, creo que debes actuar como mi madre sabiendo esto-

\- Créeme que ya lo pensé bien hija y de echo quiero que me acompañen, ahora mismo por favor, Ambas- salía de la oficina y ambas se miraban desconcertadas y salía, pero esta vez Elsa salía detrás de Anna sin tomarla de la mano y Anna pues se puso triste ante eso, su madre la llevo al estacionamiento privado de profesores y se acercaron, la sorpresa es que estaba el mini cooper de Anna en el estacionamiento de profesores y aparte cada estacionamiento ocupaba solo dos aparcamientos y los dividía con una pared esos estacionamientos se tenían que abrir con una llave electrónica para poder pasar.

\- estos son sus aparcamientos, de ahora en adelante y no me preguntes como movimos tu auto señorita Flower, porque es confidencial-

\- está bien señora directora-

\- madre sigo sin entender por qué yo no tengo auto y Anna no vive conmigo no me traerá siempre y la única solución es que deba esperarte y nos vayamos juntas-

\- no Elsa, cuando salgo de aquí no voy directo a casa, voy a otro lado-

\- Entonces creo que tendrás que buscar a alguien que quiera el puesto realmente lo siento- Anna se sintió mal pues sabía que le habia dicho a Elsa que ella pasaría la noche en su departamento casi toda la semana y que los días que no pudiera la iría a dejar sin ningún problema y pues sabia por que se ponía así, le había dolido todo lo pasado con Kristoff no dijo nada y solo se quedó callada con la mirada hacia abajo triste.

\- Si me dejas terminar te explico...Señorita Flower, tengo un trabajo urgente para usted ahora- Anna la miro y le atino con la cabeza tras decirle que la escuchaba, su madre miro a Elsa y le entrego una tarjeta negra a Anna.

\- Vaya con la coordinadora Snow y busquen un auto para que lo estacione aquí y aquí tienen ambas llaves electrónicas para cuando deban abrir las puertas del garaje de su estacionamiento- Elsa la miraba un poco desconcertada y enojada.

\- Yo no quiero nada yo puedo comprar mi auto, por favor no hagas esto-

\- ¿Este berrinche es por el auto o por qué no quieres estudiar en las tardes? recuerda que estaras más tiempo con la señorita Anna Flower- Elsa la miraba sonrojada y solo miraba a Anna con su mirada triste y hacia abajo que no pudo evitar reírse y decirse ella misma

*No puedo molestarme con ella, la quiero pero me hace sufrir con Kristoff*

\- No madre, nada me haría más feliz que estar todo el día con mi novia- Anna la miraba y le sonreía un poco triste y ella la tomo de la barbilla y le daba un leve beso en los labios y Anna se ponía roja

\- Entonces no seas tonta y aprovecha Elsa-

\- Esta bien madre entonces ¿podemos irnos ya?-

\- Si vayan a comprar el auto, yo ahorita subo a cerrar su oficina-

Las dos chicas se subían al auto esta vez Anna conducía y estaba contenta sin embargo una vez ya afuera y buscando el auto Anna tenía que hablar con Elsa.

\- Elsa sé que estas enojada por lo de Kristoff pero, necesito que me des tiempo por favor, lamento lo del beso sé que no estuvo bien, deja que pase su cumpleaños por favor es el sábado y prometo que después de eso le diré dame 1 semana y 4 días ¿sí?

Elsa solo la miro y le dio un beso mordiéndole la mejilla y Anna grito mirando a Elsa y parando el auto, se quedó sin habla al ver que le había mordido la mejilla, se bajó del auto y se metió por la puerta de Elsa poniéndose arriba de ella en medio de la calle.

\- ¡Qué carajo haces!- Anna la miro y le mordió del labio lo más fuerte que pudiera, haciendo que Elsa gritaba espantoso y tratándola de bajar pero estaban apretadas, hasta que la soltó, Elsa se bajo del auto y se puso roja ante eso-

\- ¡YO TE DI UNA MORDIDA PERO NO TAN FUERTE MIRA MI LABIO ANNA!- Anna se acercaba y se agarra de su cuello y la besaba chupándole el labio, al principio Elsa pensaba aventarla del coraje pero no pudo y se empezó a reír pues Anna empezó a chupárselo tan despacio, que de inmediato ella la recargo en el auto y se apegó a ella besándola chupando su lengua mientras Anna hacia lo mismo.

-Perdóname creo que si me pase pero me dolió mi cachecito- hacia voz de niña chiquita

\- Es que me da coraje que dejes pasar tanto, me duele verte con él y peor que le mientas no me caí bien, pero tampoco quiero engañarlo Anna-

\- Lose y tienes razón, pero debo saber cuándo y prometo que ya no pasara después de su cumpleaños solo dame esta semana y el martes ¿ok?- la besaba mirándola y sonriéndole

\- Esta bien Anna, pero no vuelvas a morderme así la besaba y se volvía a subir al auto, para irse a buscar uno que le gustara, mientras se agarraban de la mano.

Elsa le decía que si había una tienda de BWM cercana pues ella no compraría un auto que no fuera en BMW y Anna sonriendo le dijo que si y se fueron, una vez que llegaron bajaron y una chica muy guapa elegante se acercó a las jóvenes que iban agarradas de las manos.

\- Muy buenas tardes Señoritas, mi nombre es Amanda Orín y seré quien las atienda en la tienda para su satisfacción y una buena compra de un auto BMW, ¿Díganme que es lo que están buscando en un auto?

\- bueno señorita quiero algo, elegante y sobre todo que sea veloz, que sea lo veloz posible amo un carro, que se no tenga limites que tenga clase y estilo y que sea algo de 4 asientos como el Z4 o el M4 o mismo el 4G LT, ¿dime tienes lo mejor?

Anna se quedó impresionada al ver como Elsa sabia de esos autos pues no dudaba que los tuviera, ella era de buenos gustos y era lógico que quisiera lo mejor sin mencionar que de seguro esos autos la hacían ver más bella de lo que es.

\- pues tenemos esos carros ¿señorita?- Elsa le decía su nombre y apretaba mi mano y le sonreía y la chica nos miraba mientras, nos hacía pasar a ver el z4 de color blanco esta vez el de Elsa era Azul celeste.

\- Si gusta podemos hacer los trámites con el si es lo que desea- Elsa la miraba un poco seria

\- ¿No tienes algo mejor que el Z4 para ofrecerme?, en si quiero otro auto porque ese ya lo tengo, solo te estaba dando una referencia de lo que quiero- Anna disimulaba un poco su risa y miraba a la chica que se habia puesto nerviosa

\- A no claro que si señorita Snow, solo que pensé que quería un el auto así pero si gusta un auto parecido y más rápido tengo el i8 o incluso el Greatest Concept, pase por aquí para que los vea.

\- Íbamos donde la chica nos iba indicando y pasábamos por un jardín enorme con una fuente en medio y varios coches a los lados y al final de ese jardín estaban en pedestales esos dos auto que para mí eran hermosos, Elsa vio primero el Greatest Concept, lo observo y vio todo por fuera tanto de atrás como de adelante y luego se subió, cuando subió pidió a la chica si podía encenderlo lo cual la chica le dijo que si con la cabeza y le dio la llave, La llave era un botón eléctrico que lo pasabas por un botón que por medio de infrarrojo se encendía el carro y ponías tu huella, era la única forma en cómo se encendería el auto en ese momento la chica puso su huella y Elsa lo encendió, y el sonido del motor sonó muy leve y muy lindo, casi no hizo ruido pero era un sonido agradable, vi en sus labios una mueca de que algo no le habia gustado lo apago y se fue al otro, lo inspecciono bien de afuera esta vez se tardó más incluso abrió la cajuela para ver su interior, después se abrió las puertas que abrían hacia arriba y observo y bajo los vidrios unas dos veces, mismo la chica la miraba raro, después cuando se subió me llamo con el dedo diciéndome que me acercara y lo hice poniéndome del otro lado " Sube por favor Anna", me dijo mientras veía por el retrovisor del carro, me subí y cuando me senté en los asientos eran tan cómodos y suaves y el olor del auto era delicioso.

\- Que te parece ¿cómo te sientes?- me miraba agarrando la palanca con fuerza y poniendo su mano en el volante-

\- es hermoso y de verdad que me agrada el aroma, a mí también me gustan mucho los BMW-

\- señorita por favor descríbame el auto-

\- Claro este auto es el i8 y va ah revolucionar los vehículos de su clase como el primer auto deportivo con los niveles de consumo y emisión de un auto compacto. La fortaleza de ser un plug-in hybrid se basa, entre otros factores, en la sincronización perfecta de su motor eléctrico y su motor de combustión, lo que se hace evidente en la máxima eficiencia y dinamismo en la carretera. El primer auto deportivo que acelera incluso al tiempo. Gracias al potente sistema híbrido enchufable (plug-in) en combinación con la tecnología BMW e Drive y un motor de gasolina de tres cilindros y 1.5 litros BMW TwinPower Turbo, reúne las ventajas del motor eléctrico y del motor de gasolina para ofrecer una experiencia de manejo excepcional. De serie en el BMW i8, los faros LED encajan a la perfección con el extraordinario concepto de vehículo deportivo. Todos los elementos de iluminación son totalmente LED. Los faros incorporan el típico marco en forma de U de BMW i, que incluye las luces LED diurnas e direccionales integradas. Sus magníficas puertas de ala de gaviota, el carácter deportivo del BMW i8 se reconoce al instante. Al abrirse, las puertas se elevan produciendo un magnífico efecto visual e integrándose perfectamente con las suaves líneas de la carrocería aerodinámica. Desde dentro, las puertas subrayan el carácter deportivo de su interior. Gracias al aluminio, la fibra de carbono y el termoplástico usados en su fabricación, son aproximadamente 50% más ligeras que las puertas fabricadas convencionalmente. En consecuencia, son muy cómodas al abrir y cerrar desde el interior. El interior del BMW i8. Todos los elementos son ligeros y están dispuestos dinámicamente. En el interior, el principio de capas crea una nueva relación entre funcionalidad y formas claras. La construcción ligera también se aprecia visualmente; por ejemplo, los elementos de fibra de carbono que se aprecian en las molduras de entrada resaltan el bajo peso del BMW i8. Inconfundible, deportivo, moderno y sustentable. La idea principal detrás del auto deportivo del futuro se refleja también en el diseño de los colores y los materiales interiores. HALO, CARPO y NESO son tres opciones de líneas de equipamiento de alta calidad. Las tres líneas demuestran que la sustentabilidad y la calidad de categoría superior no son, de ninguna manera, excluyentes, sino que armonizan de una manera que augura un futuro prometedor. El mejor ejemplo de ello es el uso de materiales ligeros y reciclados en el interior y el cuero suavemente curtido con extracto de hojas de olivo, eh alli el olor tran fresco Tanto el carácter de auto deportivo clásico y la orientación al conductor característica de BMW son prominentes en el diseño. La consola central está alineada hacia el conductor. Todos los instrumentos y el tablero de instrumentos digital con sus dos grandes pantallas son fáciles de manejar. Todos los pasajeros tienen una posición baja y los asientos ligeros y estrechos ofrecen una sujeción fiable y gran comodidad incluso al entrar en una curva a gran velocidad. El iDrive Controller está convenientemente situado en el tablero central que ópticamente divide en dos al vehículo.- la chica le siguió hablando del auto que tenia de todo el auto era completamente equipado con la mejor seguridad y tecnología que habia y Anna solo observaba a Elsa como estaba tan seria al no adivinar que pensaba en ese momento-viene en color blanco, negro y Plateado solamente, no tenemos otros aun, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

Bien solo quiero saber si ¿el seguro que ustedes me dan me cubre todo y si viene en automático?

\- Si viene en estándar y automático y el seguro todo se le cubre señorita Snow por la cantidad mensual que usted pida del paquete de seguro, como le habia comentado antes-

\- ¿Cuál es el precio del auto?

* Oh, oh, ahí viene el precio jajá sé que estará caro* esto lo pensaba Anna mientras miraba a Elsa

\- Claro el precio del auto es de ciento noventa y siete mil, ciento cuarenta y nueve punto setenta y dos dólares señorita Snow-

\- Dios jeje amor deberías hablarla a tu madre, en si no nos dijo cuanto gastar perdona que te lo diga-

\- no voy a usar la tarjeta de mi madre Anna, usare la mía y no te preocupes tengo el dinero y aun me quedara para vivir la semana jajá, aparte no tardan en depositarme de nuevo así que tranquila mi amor- la besaba en los labios

\- Señorita hágame el trámite por favor y tenga llame aquí y pida que hagan la solicitud a mi tarjeta para sacar esa cantidad y poder firmarle, tenga mi tarjeta por favor quiero este auto en color Blanco.

\- Enseguida Señorita Snow, por favor acompáñenme a mi oficina-

Las jóvenes salían del auto y se iban a la oficina de la señorita que les estaba atendiendo Elsa se sentaba y le decía a Anna que se sentara en sus piernas y eso hacia-

\- Amor siento que tu madre me matara cuando sepa que no te deje y no pague yo con su tarjeta- La miraba Elsa y sonreía, apartándole el cabello del rostro.

\- No puedo dejar que me pague tanto Anna y no te preocupes no quedare pobre la última vez que fui al banco vi que tenía 200 mil dólares, además tengo un negocio en Arendelle que aun fluye y que cada semana me depositan 15 mil dólares así que no te preocupes todo está bien-

\- Vaya sí que eres buena en administración de dinero y de empresas jajá- le daba un beso en su mejilla y le chupaba después la oreja-

\- jajá oye deja mi orejita ayy- sonreía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de lo que le hacía cuando entro la señorita Anna salto y Elsa se rio de ella porque Anna se habia parado de inmediato y se puso roja-

\- Bueno señorita me ha aceptado el monto solo necesito que me firme en su tarjeta y me acompañe en la bodega por su auto, por suerte tenemos 2 autos blancos aquí, por favor firme aquí para la confirmación y aquí para que se le dé el auto hoy, al menos de que lo desee que se lo enviemos a una dirección-

\- Si quiero que me envié un auto pero me gustaría que fuera ahorita-

\- ¿Piensa comprar otro?-

\- No necesito que se lleven el mini cooper que está a fuera de su estacionamiento a esta dirección- le daba la dirección de la universidad-

\- Hmm no sé si se pudiera hacer eso pero si gusta pregunto-

\- Por favor es que, quiero llevarme mi auto y a donde vamos pues ni modo que ambas nos vayamos a cada quien en el auto, sé que se puede pero no estaría cómoda y si no se puede entonces lo siento vendría otro día a comprarlo pero no lo compraría ahora- la miraba seria y la chica se puso nerviosa.

\- no, no señorita no se preocupe ahorita le digo a uno de nuestros encargados que suban su auto y lo lleven de inmediato a esta dirección por favor acompáñeme por su auto- Elsa sonreía y Anna también pues se le habia cumplido su capricho, cuando bajaron el auto estaba siendo sacado y desenvuelto de su tela que lo cubría ya una vez, se subió Elsa y Anna y la señorita le dio sus llaves, cuando lo encendió Elsa sonrió y miro a Anna dándole un beso el motor apenas sonaba y el olor del auto era divino, miro a la chica y le pidió que el auto lo llevaran ya que ella los recibiría, porque llegaría antes y se arrancó Elsa a toda velocidad y Anna reia con ella pues el auto era hermoso y corría muy rápido y el diseño era único, mientras Elsa tomaba de su mano a Anna llegaban a la escuela rapidísimo eran la 1 de la tarde pues se habían tardado mucho con lo del papeleo y en llegar a la tienda, pero habían llegado súper rápido, con el nuevo auto, le hablo su madre para que bajara y viera lo que se había comprado y Anna presionaba el botón del estacionamiento para abrir sus puertas y una vez llegando su madre estaba fuera y cuando vio el auto se sorprendió y sonrió al ver a su hija contenta.

\- Dios Elsa, que hermoso esta, pero este no es un convertible como el tuyo ¿oh si?-

\- no madre- se bajaban del auto guardándolo- este auto es cerrado tiene quema cocos pero es más rápido que el Z4- la miraba sonriendo.

-¿Y cuánto costo hija?-

\- Ciento noventa y siete mil, ciento cuarenta y nueve punto setenta y dos dólares madre- La señora abrió los ojos pues su auto no era tan caro como el de ella, Elsa vio su rostro y empezó a reírse.

\- Tranquila madre no lo compre con tu tarjeta-

\- Peor aún, ¿con que lo compraste Elsa?

\- Ayer te dije que tenía dinero y pues lo compre con mi dinero no te preocupes-

\- Pero yo le dije a Anna que- la interrumpía-

\- Si pero, yo no quería tu dinero y te lo dije y Anna no la regañes pues ella no tiene porque pelear conmigo ni contigo, tranquila yo no estoy pobre al contrario estoy bien créeme-

\- Esta bien mi amor veo que eres una niña maravillosa y que no te importa el dinero jajajaja, dios es muy caro ese carro pero pues es tu gusto mi amor y ¿el de Anna?-

\- De hecho iré por él, seguro y ya llegaron con él y deben estar a fuera, ya vuelvo Elsa-

\- Te veo en la oficina para trabajar un poco más y luego ir a comer- le daba un beso y se iba corriendo

\- Iremos a comer por favor porque quiero hablar con ustedes ¿ok?-

\- Amm si madre- su mama le daba un beso en la frente y ambas se subían ella a su oficina y su madre igual

Las chicas volvían a trabajar después de que Anna recogía su auto y lo llevaba a su estacionamiento, llegaba a la oficina y se ponía a trabajar con Elsa y llegaba las 4:30 pm y ambas cerraban la oficina y se salían para irse a comer, en ese momento llegaba Kristoff y Mérida a ver por qué no había ido a clases y detrás de ellos Eugeni y Rapunzel

\- he ¿por qué no fuiste a clases ambas?- les decían todos, y ellas volteaban a mirarse y a reír, mientras Kristoff se moría de celos

\- Pues es que nosotros trabajamos en las mañanas y salimos hasta 4:30 pm

\- Si pero eso es perder las clases y eso te afectara Anna- le decia Kristoff viéndola seria y viendo a Elsa feo-

\- No necesariamente por que nos pasamos hacia la tarde niño- Le decia Elsa viéndolo de la misma forma que la veía el-

\- no te hable a ti y Anna no estará en la tarde, antes te mato, a que este contigo- En ese momento se acercaba Elsa a él y casi a su rostro se ponía, pero Anna la agarraba del brazo y la quitaba y se ponía enfrente de ella.

\- ¡BASTA KRISTOFF, LO PROMETISTE IDIOTA!- lo miraba feo y él se alejaba al ver como la defendía y le decia

\- ¿Por qué la defiendes mierda Anna por qué?, se iba sin decir mas

\- Elsa dijiste que no lo provocarías por favor – se agarraba del pecho de Elsa y Elsa la miraba tierno acariciando su mejilla

\- El me provoco lo siento-

-De acuerdo pe- la interrumpía una voz gritando el nombre de Elsa-

\- ¡Elsa, ELSA, MI ELSA!- era belle y se le subía por detrás a Elsa, dios eso no debió pasar por que Anna se puso roja por el coraje y Mérida miraba feo a Elsa.

\- Oh cielos Hola Belle como estas, ¿oye jajá puedes bajarte por favor?-

\- SI, si lo siento- se bajaba- ¿oye vamos a comer vale?

* TE VOY A MATAR, COMIENZAS A CAERME MAL BELLE* - decia Anna muriendo de celos y todos riéndose de ella menos Elsa, ella temía por su vida en ese momento.

\- Debo hablar contigo pero hoy no puedo comer contigo, pero te parece si mañana platicamos antes de que empiecen las clases en la terraza a solas- Eso ponía más roja a Anna, Mérida solo sonreía pero miraba a belle.

\- Ya debemos irnos con la directora Elsa no la debemos hacer esperar vienes ¿sí?- le decia mientras le jalaba del brazo Anna y con la mirada más asesina que nunca, Elsa empezó a reírse pero nerviosa y voltio a belle para despedirse, pero esta vez belle si se habia dado cuenta de que pasaba algo, pero no dijo nada solo se fue callada.

\- No seas grosera por favor ella no hizo nada-

\- Es cierto ustedes son las calientes y las únicas culpables de que estén siendo engañadas dos personas y sobre todo belle que es un sol… y que ahora no me hace caso mas- decia Mérida viéndonos feo

\- Ya cállate se supone que eres mi amiga pero bueno nos vamos que solo tenemos una hora para comer y volver a clases adiós – le sacaba la lengua y Elsa solo alcanzaba a despedirse de mano y sonriendo

\- Amor si iremos a comer con mi madre, me dijo que quiere hablar con nosotros así que vamos abajo quiere que la llevemos en el auto nuevo-

\- Ay amor enserio tengo cosita de ir, pero está bien y después hablamos de belle y ese a solas- la miraba y solo tragaba saliva pues sus celos eran horribles jajá pero me gustaban, esperamos a mi madre y nos fuimos a comer donde ella escogió, pero antes de que nos subiéramos al auto Anna le abrió la puerta.

\- Suba directora adelante yo iré atrás por favor- sonriendo

\- No, yo no voy aquí, tu eres la que debe de ir de lado de mi hija por ser su novia, yo me voy atrás súbete para irnos no te preocupes- Anna sonrió y yo quede fascinada ante eso, pues mi madre no era como mi papa de prepotente él se hubiera subido enfrente y sin decirle nada a Anna incluso creo que la hubiera criticado y no, eso no me gustaba, íbamos platicando mientras llegábamos del auto pues era una maravilla y el sonido de las bocinas era único más aparte el teclado y el sensor de seguridad y la pantalla del GPS, no podía decir que mi auto era único solamente, una vez que llegamos nos pasamos al lugar y nos sentamos pedimos algo rico, pues teníamos hambre y nos sentamos a comer bebiendo Champagne pues mi mama le gusta, mi mama nos sentó juntas y ella enfrente de nosotras, y mientras comíamos, mi madre le interrogaba pues quería saber de su nuera, porque así le dijo.

Elsa Snow.

\- Y bien Señorita Flower, desde que usted llego a la universidad, siempre ha sido impecable, una chica emprendedora y sobre todo Extrovertida llena de vida y eso es algo que me gustaría que mi hija fuera mas extrovertida que introvertida claro- miraba a su hija un poco burlona y tomando de su copa.

\- ay madre claro que lo soy, pero se cuando debo hacerlo y cuando no, no puedo ir esperando que aprovechen mi habilidad y mi entusiasmo y luego me roben mis ideas-

\- eso es una tontería tu eres muy amargada - la miraba riendose tenuemente

\- bueno, yo no considero que sea eso, al contrario directora Frozen, Elsa es... Ja...es única y mas cuando es tan seria, desata en las personas muchas preguntas y misterios, acompañado de miedo a quedar en vergüenza enfrente de ella- Elsa miraba a Anna que ella estaba hipnotizada viéndola - no sabes ni tienes idea si ella realmente le ha puesto atención a lo que dices y si le ah agradado o no, y cuando volteas a verla y ves esa respuesta ya sea que respires o te pongas mal por que has fracasado o has triunfado y eso esperas por que no quieres quitarle ni un minuto de su valioso tiempo de esa impresionante y hermosa mujer, tan ocupada y valiosa - le agarraba la mano y se la besaba Elsa.

\- en tu caso mi tiempo siempre será valioso y único, por que será siempre ocupado por mi hermosa y bella única Anna-

\- bueno, eso dice mas cosas buenas de ti Anna, y yo como madre de Elsa puedo decir, que en verdad la quieres y me alegra saber que tiene mi hija una chica tan encantadora, que la sanara y la cuidara - sonreía las tres -

\- pero dime donde esta tu madre hace mas de 3 meses que no la veo, donde se ha metido esa mujer - seguía comiendo

-bueno el- era interrumpida por un hombre alto blanco, de cabello negro y barba que entraba poniendo la mano en el hombro de Agatha - BUENAS TARDES SEÑORITAS DIVINAS, CREO QUE LAS CONOZCO, O AL MENOS A UNA QUE ME TIENE LOCO-

Elsa volteaba a ver aquel hombre, y no lo reconocía pero cuando vio que su madre voltio y le dio una sonrisa sabia que algo raro sucedería.

\- Charlie es agradable verte cariño, ¿viniste a comer solo?-

\- no amor, vine con mi hija y me alegra que pueda presentarlas, supongo que ella es tu hija cierto?-

*ah ¿que carajo?, ¿cariño?, ¿Amooor?, pero que carajo esta pasando?*

\- Amm Elsa si... Elsa el es- cuando iba a terminar apareció Belle y al verme ahí solo sonrió y corrió a abrazarme y besarme enfrente de Anna, mi madre y de aquel tipo que le había dicho mi madre cariño como es posible que le dijera mi madre ¿CARIÑO?

\- Hola mi amor- volvía con lo mismo pero de pronto

\- ¡ELSAAA! - gritó de Anna enfurecido a mi lado -¡DIOS MÍO ELSA QUE ES ESTO! - gritó de mi madre sorprendido - ¡HIJA ACASO ELLA ES LA CHICA DE LA QUE ME ESTAS HABLANDO, NO PUEDE SER BELLE!- ¿HIJA?.

*esto no podía empeorar mas joder*

\- en ese momento Anna la bajo de un golpe agarrando su brazo, y Belle se zafo, y la vio desconcertada y un poco molesta, yo en ese momento pude respirar de la boca de Belle.

\- que te pasa Anna tranquila y si papa ella es mi novia-

-¡ELLA NO ES TU NOVIA BELLE NO MIENTAS! -la miraba matándola

\- bueno si tal vez aún no oficial pero salimos y- antes de que terminara ella se levantaba de la mesa aventando la servilleta de seda y la miraba cruzando los brazos.

-¡ELLA ES MI NOVIA ESTÚPIDA- ella se sorprendía y no sabia que decir mas que mirar desconcertada y cuando su padre iba a decir algo contra mi, mi madre se metió.

\- Charlie no te metas, mi hija lleva más de 3 meses con Anna y es verdad no se por que tu hija dice eso lo lamento pero mi hija no es culpable-

\- 3 meses pero que carajos si ellas no se hablan hasta que ella y yo chocamos y nos golpeamos y peor me invito a una fiesta y - Elsa la jalaba de la mano y salía de ahí y se dirigía al baño, pero Anna no se iba a quedar parada pues iba a seguirla y Agatha y Charlie solo se quedaron viendo.

\- suéltame Elsa quiero que me expliques esto ¡YA AHORA! - Elsa solo se quedaba enfrente del espejo del baño elegante y cuando veía entrar a Anna agarro el valor de una vez antes de que Anna la golpeara.

\- hace 3 meses tuve una relación con Anna Flower, donde estuvimos juntas durante una semana y después nos quisieron separar y consiguieron hacerlo, mucha gente que iba tras Anna de echo, yo había llegado apenas a este país por que yo soy de Noruega - la miraba recargándose en el lavabo y Anna mirando sus caras - lo siento Belle, pero ahora que hemos vuelto a hablarnos, no pienso dejarla ir, ya lo hice una vez y pague caro estuve en este país por 3 meses mal, y me amargue, me volví más seria, seca, una Reina de hielo como muchos me dicen, pero eh vuelto a vivir , gracias a ella, quise decírtelo pero apenas habíamos tenido una noche y tu ya estabas besándome y diciendo que tu y yo teníamos algo nunca me dejaste explicarte, y no tienes por que seguir hablándome créeme que yo entenderé, y créeme realmente...lo siento - la miraba un poco triste y con miedo pues no sabia como reaccionaria ante eso, Anna solo las miraba.

\- y ¿kristoff?, ¿les vale una mierda ese chico?, ¿juegan con sus sentimientos en verdad?, a mi no me importa esto, realmente si me gustabas pero créeme que si hubieras sido sincera y sin tantos rodeos no me hubiera opuesto, pero y kristoff, ya le dijeron ¿Anna?- la miraba con enojo y repulsión.

\- no me interesa sabes, Belle si se lo diré pero todo en su momento - se le iba acercando retadora y súper enfadada.

\- y tu crees que voy a dejar que sigas con Elsa y te la sigas follando mientras el, solo es estúpido y lo besas a escondidas ¿ah?- Belle subía el tono de voz gritando en la cara de Anna - ¡KRISTOFF NO SE MERECE ESTO GOLFA- después de haber terminado la palabra, Anna le había plantado una cachetada que hasta a mi me había ardido y estaba lista a saltar a ponerme en ambas chicas poco a poco me fui acercando intentando agarrar a Anna de la cintura y jalarla hacia a mi.

\- te arre...pentiras...por haberme golpeado Anna, tal vez soy muy tranquila, pero cuando se meten con gente que quiero, no tienes idea - se iba acercando a Anna y yo ponía la mano en su pecho de Belle para que no se acercara mas- de lo que soy capaz - la miraba con odio y con un poco con sus ojos sollozos, pero con un odio -

\- no amenaces por favor Belle, realmente lo siento pero no te preocupes haremos lo correcto por favor no hagas esto más difícil- me miraba con odio y un poco triste sinceramente me había sentido mal, pero no iba dejar al amor de mi vida irse de nuevo y Anna se moría por arrastrarla en ese momento por que se empujaba contra mi mano tratando de acercarse a ella pero yo lo impedía.

\- atrévete a lastimar a kristoff Belle y entonces...seré yo quien no tenga piedad...sobré ti, ahora lárgate y no vuelvas a besar a mi Elsa, ¡MI NOVIA!, ¿entendido Belle?- levantaba la ceja con la mirada en forma de asombro y una sonrisa de maldad, pero dandole a entender que ella ya había sentenciado la situación, Belle solo se limpio su lagrima que salió de su ojo corriendo por su mejilla y salió del baño me quede por un instante ahí con Anna abrazándola por detrás, esperando a que se calmara, pues estaba sumamente agitada y caliente de ira y rabia, yo solo me recosté sobre ella y ponía mi cabeza en su hombro mientras la abrazaba por detrás con mis brazos en su cuello y ella tomando mis brazos con los suyos.

\- Estas...¿bien? - le dije en su oído dandole un beso en su oreja y respirando en ella - ella suspiro y sentí que se relajó y echo su cabeza hacia atrás y yo levante mi rostro para que quedara su cabeza en mi barbilla.

\- tengo miedo que diga algo...solo quiero que pase un buen cumpleaños es todo, y por favor no me digas nada se que no te agrada eso pero por favor apóyame- solo cerré mis ojos y respire muy hondo y le di un beso en su cabeza.

Después de unos minutos salimos y agarradas de la mano, cuando vimos que mi madre estaba sola en la mesa y con el gerente del restaurante yo moría y mi madre nos vio pero no muy contenta cuando llegamos el gerente se había ido, senté a Anna y me senté yo, un silencio cubrió la reunión pero cuando iba a decir algo mi madre sólo atinó.

\- quiero una explicación, y quiero saber quien es kristoff y que relación tiene el con Anna y tu - me miraba de una forma que me daba miedo de ella si - dime que fue lo que precisamente le dijiste a Anna que terminaron hace 3 meses y ustedes volvieron hasta ahora...empiecen hablar si quieren que las apoye con tu padre.

Me quedaba anonadada pues mi madre nunca me había hablado así y mucho menos me estaba apoyando y poniendo en mi lugar de esa manera no me quedo mas que otra contarle todo pero...agarrando a Anna de la mano en todo momento que aunque mi madre miro eso con la ceja alzada y enojada, no me importo Anna y yo íbamos a enfrentar a todo aquel...que no nos quería juntas.

\- de acuerdo madre te diré todo lo que ha pasado- y con las manos entrelazadas comenzamos hablar con ella, le contamos desde el primer momento que nos caímos y nos golpeamos, hasta donde tuvimos nuestros encuentros de la fiesta y el por que habíamos caído en el juego de Belle y de kristoff, se que mi madre le sonaba un poco amargo, rápido e infantil todo lo que había pasado pero al final su ceño ya no mostró enfado y empezó a suavizarse con una sonrisa leve en el rostro.

\- ok viéndolo de este modo todo es culpa de Jane, tu padre y tu estúpida idea de ser como tu padre Elsa,pero deben entender que no pueden lastimar a terceros, esa chica estaba dispuesta hablar con ese kristoff sin embargo le dije a su padre que no le permitiera y no se que pase, pero usted señorita Flower debe hablar con ese chico y también soy de la idea de que lo cortes el día de su cumpleaños, por que la situación está complicada ahorita y mas por Belle pero siempre y cuando...ella no se adelante, debes pensar en el y si dices quererlo, no se lo ocultes solamente-

\- madre entonces ¿debo separarme de ella?- me miraba seria y yo triste, tenía miedo a su respuesta.

\- no Elsa, es tiempo de que seas egoísta por primera vez, te veo feliz y contenta, no quiero que mi hija vuelva a la sombra oscura y helada...como siempre estuviste en ese cuarto oscuro y congelado en arendelle- la miraba un poco sorprendida y triste - tu cuarto mi amor... No quiero volver a verte ahí entiendes Elsa - sus ojos y su voz sollozaban viéndome mientras me sonreían, ella era como yo nunca expresaba el dolor y para mi era sorprenderte que fuera en ese momento enfrente de Anna que lo hiciera, Anna solo la tomo de la mano y le hizo una reverencia con ella pues ya podía ser más abierta ya que sabia quien era y mi madre la miro sorprendida aun llorando y Anna sólo atinó a decir unas palabras que me enamoro mas de ella y se...que mi madre igual.

\- prometí quedarme y cuidarla... Y así lo haré mi majestad...Elsa es mi alteza real, mi Reina de hielo, pero principalmente...de mi corazón.

Viernes en la noche

8 en punto

Era viernes la semana había corrido tan rápido desde el lunes que había sido tan difícil para Elsa y Anna, pues tuvieron una comida con la mama de Elsa muy dura y Belle complico las cosas con su padre que era el novio de la Reyna Agatha, las chicas estaban viendo televisión en el departamento de Elsa, pues Anna había llegado unas horas antes y fue de sorpresa pensó que estaría con su madre pero en realidad, Anna no quería ningún contacto con la señora la razón, era por que ni sabia como hacer que no le preguntara por kristoff, era mediados de octubre y el frío cada vez se acercaba, pero también el cumpleaños de kristoff este sábado y las vacaciones de otoño ya se acercaban y Elsa ya tenía un plan que su padre le había impuesto y que ella no pudo negarse por que lo condicionó con llevar a sus vacaciones a Anna y el solo dijo que si, pues la chica tenía un plan de mucho romance fuera de todo y de los problemas principalmente, mientras comían palomitas y veían películas, Elsa miro a Anna que estaba entretenida en la tele y comiendo palomitas, río un poco y quiso pararse cuando de repente Anna se sentó casi encima de ella sin dejar de ver la tele y comer y dijo " donde vas estoy cómoda no te muevas tonta ", Elsa se asombró y se sonrío mirándola aun mas y le contesto " quiero ir al pipisroom ", Anna al oír eso se voltio extrañada a verla y con una cara seria y de desconcierto abriendo la boca y el ceño fruncido le dijo.

-¿ que carajo es eso?-

\- me refiero al baño Anna - la mire un poco extrañada

\- jajajajajaja no puedo creer que lo hayas dicho así jajajajaja- me besaba en los labios y me jalaba hacia ella ahora yo quedando encima de ella, las dos estábamos en pijama y me levanto un poco la blusa tocando mi senos, me estremecí y jadeo en su boca mientras tenia mi labio atrapado en sus dientes y me rodeaba con sus piernas jadeándome, en un segundo ella me había puesto al cien y empece a moverme y ella a gemir y mirándome me soltó el labio y lamiendo mis labios por fuera y dientes me susurro seductoramemte.

\- aun quieres ir a donde ibas mi amor ahhh- se arqueaba para pegarse a mi.

Mientras la seguía besando y moviéndome - si mi amor me urge- me paraba en seco viéndome y me sonreía con su cara pecosa y me empujaba con el pie despacio acostándose sobre el sofá- ve corre anda al pipisroom y vuelves a abrazarme amor- me guiñaba el ojo

\- que mala eres y lo sabes - me iba aventándole un cojín que después oí un gemido y una risa pues te había atinado y le había dado en la cara con el cojín, después de que había ido al baño, sonó mi celular y cuando vi la llamada que el número era desconocido fruncí el ceño y conteste viendo a Anna abrazada del cojín que le había aventado y viendo tv.

\- Elsa Snow-

\- ábreme la maldita puerta - me colgaron inmediatamente

\- que carajo - Anna me oyó mi palabra y de inmediato apago la tele y se paro, y vio que iba hacia la puerta cuando abrí la puerta, mi sorpresa fue agradable, pero a la vez desagradable

\- ¡quien es esta desgraciada que esta en tu departamento en pijama mi amor!- decía la pelirroja de cabello corto y ojos verdes mirándome, empujándome adentro del departamento con Jane y cerrando la puerta-

\- ¿perdón, de que me perdí Elsa?- me decía Anna acercándose mientras cruzaba los brazos y su tono de voz era frío y cortante

\- no es lo que piensas mi amor ella es- antes de decirlo Jane me tapo la boca y me sujeto las manos -

\- lo que oíste tipa, ¿que haces aquí con mi esposa? ¿Acaso no te dijo que era casada?- Anna abría los ojos sin evitar abrir la boca ante esa respuesta de la chica roja.

\- esto es una mentira no creo que Elsa sea casada- decía Anna un poco ya enojada y retándola a la otra pelirroja y viendo hacia mi.

\- ay por el amor de dios observa mi anillo y lárgate trae tus malditas prendas y lárgate de esta mi casa, yo ya llegue de Arendelle y ya no pienso irme así que bye ¡Largo!- le decía poniéndole un brazo e intento sacarla, yo hacia mi mayor esfuerzo por zafarme de Jane pues esta situación se salía de control, cuando por fin la aventé que se cayo, cuando me di vuelta sólo alcance a ver a Anna darle un manotazo en la cara a la pelirroja y su rostro de ella dar la vuelta, cuando corrí a detener eso Anna ya la había tirado al suelo y ya pensaba patearla cuando la tome de la cintura cargándola contra mi.

\- suéltame carajo esta tipa no puede hablarme así, no se por que carajo se cree que pueda decirme así, y ¡TU!- ponía las manos debajo de mi abrazo para soltarse de golpe y quedar parada frente a mi enojada- por que volviste a engañarme quiero una explicación, por que se que no estas casada pero quiero saber quien carajo es ella-

\- vaya que debes tener ovarios para decirme así niña y golpearme, déjame decirte qu- antes de que terminara se le echó encima de nuevo y yo la volví a cargar antes de tocarla y me piso pero no la solté por que el dolor me hizo irme hacia atrás y cayendo con ella, me golpe la cabeza con el pie del piano y viendo estrellas solo dije mientras caí en un sueño profundo y doloroso, "ella es mi prima".

Anna Flower

\- ¡Elsa, Elsa por favor responde mi amor! -

\- auch que paso donde estoy, Anna - la miraba abriendo los ojos.

\- perdóname pero por que no me dijiste que era tu prima y te golpeaste con el piano - le ponía una bolsa de hielo detrás de la nuca.

\- por que no me dejaste explicarte y por cierto donde esta esa idiota de Anastassia nikolayevna de Prusia - volteaba Elsa a buscarla a ella y seguro Jane.

\- aquí estoy hermosa - salía de las sombras su prima con las manos entrelazadas y acercándose penosamente- fue idea de Jane creí que en verdad era un juego pero me di cuenta que realmente solo quería que Annia se enojara-

\- Annia eres tu ella se llama Anna y si te sigues juntando con la estupida de Jane si, ella si es mala y me quiere separar de Anna -

\- lo siento no sabia pero ¿como te sientes mejor?-se sentaba a lado mío de la cama agarrando mi rostro

-quiero saber que haces aquí y no me duele la cabeza -

\- pues mi tío me dijo que aquí te encontraríamos y pues me vine por que pienso llevarte conmigo a Arendelle para la fiesta de octubre de Arendelle tiene algo de malo - Elsa miro mas enojada a su prima y yo desconcertada pues no sabia de eso, mas bien no me había dicho nada de sus vacaciones.

\- de que habla ella de nuevo Elsa - miraba a Elsa

\- gracias Anastasia ahora tendrás que salirte de la habitación por que debo hablar con mi novia antes de que tu la cagues de nuevo y se me caiga el piano encima- sonrío Ania y se salió del cuarto y Elsa tomo mis manos y me acostó en la cama con ella.

\- no quería decirte hasta confirmar pero veo que con la visita de mi prima loca ya esta confirmada, si apenas iba decirte por q- la interrumpía tratando de pararme y un poco molesta pues estaba divagando tanto la situación.

\- solo dímelo Elsa - la miraba firme poniendo la mano en su pecho, me miro y sonrío poco mirándome

\- ¿quieres ir estas vacaciones y celebrar la fiesta de octubre en Arendelle conmigo?- me miraba sonriendo y tomando mi mano para morder mi dedo de en medio , no pude evitar tirar una sonrisa y a la vez de tristeza pues si quería, pero...

\- nada me haría mas feliz...pero mi madre ya hizo planes... Y no creo que me deje ir por que quiere presentarme a su nuevo galán mi amor - me ponía triste y ponía mi rostro en su pecho y solo escuche su suspiro de que se había ilusionado.

\- eso no me lo esperaba, pero no te preocupes será entonces la próxima vez lo bueno es que solo son dos semanas de vacaciones y podremos vernos todavía mañana y el domingo, por que iras a la fiesta de kristoff pero iré por ti ¿cierto?- me miraba y yo sonreía de nuevo

\- si mi amor lo prometo, pero vamos afuera y preséntame a Ania que solo platique con ella. Un momento y es linda y Jane se fue al ver que no consiguió lo que quería jaja y pues disfrutemos hoy que mañana de aquí me voy temprano a las 3 de la tarde a la casa de kristoff - le di un beso apasionado y lo contesto se paro con cuidado y salimos de la habitación y su prima esta a viendo sus cosas entre ellas en la chimenea unas fotos que Elsa había puesto y entre esas fotos estaba yo y otra donde salíamos juntas y la foto era pues un poco visible al acción de esa foto de como fue tomada, me la pase toda la tarde con ellas dos y Ania se iba a quedar con Elsa en la recamara de huésped mientras que yo en su cuarto, ya que no quería ir a quedarse con su tío por que sabría que la molestaría con preguntas acerca de su padre el ex monarca de ciudad corona cerca de una localidad de Noruega igual, que me habían contando ambas chicas era como si yo fuera una que conocieran de años y eso me gusto pues todo el tiempo Elsa no soltó mi mano y jugaba con ella y Ania me hablaba tan natural, cuando pasaron las 10 cada quien se fue a dormir o por lo menos Anastasia por que Elsa no perdió el tiempo y me hacia el amor desenfrenadamente apasionado como ella solo sabe hacerlo y que yo muero ante cada movimiento o nueva pose que ella tiene bajo esa mente maestra tan sensual y única, cuando terminábamos después del 5 extasis orgasmico delicioso ambas, yo estaba encima de ella con una sabana delgada de seda envuelta de la parte de mis glúteos y lo demás desnudo tapándole su cuerpo a Elsa y con mi barbilla en su pecho le acariciaba sus senos con mis uñas y ella poco a poco iba quedándose dormida, me encanta hacer eso dormirla con mis caricias, mi amor, mi deseo por ella , pero eso había creído que dormía pero de repente entre un susurro y con los ojos cerrados me dijo.

\- ¿cuánto tiempo tendré que aguantar que estés en la fiesta afuera de donde me has dicho que esperare mi amor? - la miraba aun con la barbilla en su pecho y sin dejar de pellizcarle sus pezones despacio.

\- mi amor...¿en verdad quieres hablar de eso? después de haber tenido una noche tan fabulosa-

\- por favor Anna...no quiero que te quedes tanto tiempo y menos con el y que le hagas creer que en verdad quieres estar con el- me miraba recargándose en sus codos y levantándose para mirarme a los ojos un poco triste y el ceño fruncido.

\- baff...esta bien...prometo salir muy pronto lo antes posible ¿si?- la miraba y le daba un beso en sus labios volviéndome a sentar en ella dejando ver mi vientre y mis senos desnudos con un poco de sudor de aun el ultimo orgasmo, me miro me sonrió y me tomo de la cadera abriendo sus piernas y juntando nuestros sexos.

\- esa es mi chica - empezaba a moverse despacio, yo no pude evitar gritar y echar mi cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta y ojos cerrados, pues me había agarrado desprevenida, mientras ponía mis manos sobre sus hombros arañándolos, igual empezaba a moverme pero más rápido dandole entender que quería un ritmo más delicioso, lo cual lo entendió sonrío y empezó a pegarme mas poniendo sus manos en mi espalda y moviéndose mas junto conmigo, tan delicioso que era sentir nuestros sexos y sentir como mi cadera se movía tan rico y la de ella que cada vez le pedía mas y mas, el cansancio había desaparecido me sentía con energía y con una electricidad recorrer mi espalda vientre y garganta, dios me estaba haciendo el amor por sexta vez y lo disfrutaba tanto por que la quería y ella a mi.

Al día siguiente, nos paramos a las 12 del día pues toda la noche y parte de la madrugada estuvimos haciendo el amor, incluso su prima se quejó de eso en el desayuno, yo solo sentía pena pero Elsa se reía besándome enfrente de ella, platicamos un rato mas y luego fuimos de compras para en la noche que volvería con ella, después de la fiesta de kristoff estaba nerviosa pero decidida a decirle que quería estar con Elsa y no con el que me había equivocado, rápido se paso el tiempo que me metí a bañar en su casa con seguro que si dejaba que entrara Elsa no saldría nunca, me vestí pues tenía ropa en su cuarto de que me quedaba y la iba dejando y me puse algo bonito pero no muy llamativo, y cuando entro Elsa me miro un poco celosa y me dijo.

-se supone que vas con kristoff y solo iras a cortarlo por que vas así vestida Anna - se ponía en la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándome feo.

\- Elsa no tengo otro tipo de ropa ya que aquí es lo que eh estado dejando y ya no alcanzo a cambiarme en mi casa, aparte voy a estar ahí un rato llego a las 4 y me voy a las 7, que empiecen a llegar los invitados lo prometo-

\- ni abra invitados y piensas ir antes, pero que coños te pasa - me miraba ya enojada y acercándose a mi me tomo de la cintura apegándose, siempre me gusta cuando hace eso, pero en ese momento si me había dado miedo.

\- cálmate Elsa que te pasa tranquila - trataba de apartarla de mi, pero ella era mas fuerte y me miraba un poco seria.

\- perdóname pero es que no me parece que estés con el 3 horas y arregles tu...su fiesta por favor no puedes solo entrar e ir- ponía su frente a la mía acariciando mis caderas y eso me tranquilizaba, pues ya no sentía la presión en mi cuerpo de sus manos.

\- por favor es mi amigo...solo déjame estar con el 3 horas, después le diré y créeme jamás creo que vuelva a hablarme, además después de el, debo decirle a mi madre que fue lo que decidi y tu a tu padre, para que te olvides del compromiso de casarte o ¿no piensas hacer nada hasta que llegue el año Elsa?- la miraba poniendo mis manos en su pecho pero ahora yo viéndola con tristeza

-espera...¿tu madre sabe de esto?- su cara mostraba desconcierto y yo acariciaba su pecho

\- jajaja...si ella fue la primera que me dijo que me apoyaría aceptara lo que aceptara y quiere conocerte, pero no evadas mi pregunta- la miraba con amor

\- claro que si mi amor por eso quiero que termines esto rápido para que cuando volvamos de viaje me presente a tu mama y yo le confiese a mi padre la situación ¿SI?- me miraba sonriendo y yo ponía mis manos en su cuello acercándome a su boca.

\- lo prometo- la miraba, la besaba y ella me besaba apasionadamente esos besos me mataban vivia en sus labios me encantaban sus labios tan dulces y suaves que no podía acostumbrarme a no tenerla ya y me abrazo y me dijo que era hora y ella me llevo hasta su casa, una vez en el carro me volvió a besar y paso sus manos debajo de mi cabello y me dijo "no dejes que te bese y por favor cualquier cosa llámame estaré aquí en 3 horas si es que no antes te quiero ". Le respondí de nuevo el beso y le susurre lo mismo y baje, tenía nervios cuando toque el timbre de la casa de kristoff, ya que ya no quería seguir así con el pues no lo amaba y solo era mi amigo, salió el cuando me vio y aún seguía Elsa apunto de besarme lo abrace y le dije que feliz cumpleaños y me invito a entrar a su humilde casa, pero era bonita ya que el no era de una economía elevada como la mía o de Elsa, pero tenía una vida normal y buena o como el dice " extremadamente hermosa" y su casa no estaba mal, ya cuando estábamos adentro intento besarme de nuevo y ya no pude negarme pues se daría cuenta y aun me importaba no lastimarlo, el beso me arrepintió en tan solo dos segundos, su sabor no me gustaba y la forma en como me besaba me daban ganas de aventarlo correr al auto de Elsa y comérmela ahí para olvidarme de su sabor, se dio cuenta kristoff de la situación y se apartó y yo solo sonreí y procedí a preguntarle que hacia falta y en ese momento llegó Mérida pues solo estábamos el y yo y continúe a decorar todo para su fiesta, eran las 6:30 y la gente comenzaba a llegar al parecer kristoff los había citado antes y yo me sentía aliviada un poco Mérida me pregunto cual era el plan y le dije y ella de buena forma me ayudo pues quería verme bien, kristoff me presumió por un rato diciendo que era su novia y yo intentaba escaparme pues se iban complicando las cosas, cuando vi que iba a besarme de nuevo lo detuve y lo jale hacia la calle en su jardín donde había un columpio y le pedí que fuéramos ahí, el me tomo de la mano y caminábamos, yo intentaba ver que en toda esa calle larga rodeada de casas bonitas pero simples, el auto de Elsa estuviera para morir de angustia pues sus casi eran las 7 y ella me había amenazado de estar incluso antes de las 7, mis pensamientos de pánico fueron interrumpidos por segunda ves el beso de kristoff que ni tiempo me dio de voltear cuando me beso, pero esta vez me mordió el labio y al sentir eso sentí miedo y lo empuje por impulso plantándole una cachetada en su mejilla, el se paro y me tomo de ambas muñecas y enojado me grito poniéndome contra el árbol que había ahí en su jardín.

\- por que me has golpeado Anna que carajo te pasa, eres mi novia y puedo besarte dime ¿que hice de malo?-Lo mire con pánico, pero ya había empezado y solo estaba esperando a que Elsa apareciera para salvarme.

\- kristoff yo...no quiero...- no podía hablar temblaba

\- que pasa Anna dime - me miraba triste y se acercaba

\- es que no puedo...es que- empezaba a temer que cada vez se acercara mas a mi y mis palabras no salían, no como yo quería.

\- ¡DIMEEE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- me quede sorprendida y helada ante su gritos y el que me acorralara en el árbol .

\- no quiero...seguir siendo...tu no- y antes de terminar mi frase me volvía a besar, pero subía su tono y comenzaba a tocarme, yo esta temiendo mucho, incluso creí que en verdad ya me había metido en un problema, como pude le di una cachetada y el se apartó, me miro y volvió a forcejar conmigo, me apretaba y me tocaba de una forma brusca tenía miedo y me susurro que me puso aun mas los bellos de punta " serás mía sin importar nada Anna ya basta " ante eso comencé a llorar a que alguien me escuchara pero nadie y yo ya sentía dolor me estampo contra el árbol y como traía vestido metió su mano debajo de el, yo ya me hacia olvidada cuando de repente sentí como alguien lo quitaba de encima mío rápido y caía al suelo yo.

\- ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ MALDITO AHORA SI TE VOY A MATAR! - de inmediato me dio pánico y me pare pues si efectivamente era Elsa su voz y su rabia la acompañaban ese día mientras kristoff estaba en el suelo, ella se acercó a mi y me levanto me abrazo y me puso sus manos en mi rostro ella estaba seria su rostro se veía que tenía rabia pero que estaba preocupada por mi me miro y pego su frente con la mía " ahora yo me encargo de esto pecosa pequeña" me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la frente y luego otro en mis labios.

\- maldita suelta a mi novia, no la toques con tu maldita boca - se paraba y me daba cuenta yo estaba en pánico pues Elsa me estaba besando y si no se daba cuenta la golpearía, cosa que Elsa se separó de mi y se voltio y yo quise ponerme enfrente de ella, pero no me dejo y se fue alejando haciéndome hacia atrás y tronándose los dedos mientras se acercaba a kristoff.

\- ya has terminado con el pecosa - me decía mientras se paraba enfrente de el y kristoff recobraba la postura.

\- no, apenas iba a hacerlo por eso se puso así, por que le negué un beso- le dije mientras intentaba respirar normal pues estaba muy alterada y tenía un miedo por lo que sabia se iba a presentar-

\- me ibas a dejar por esta de nuevo Anna, no...no.. Puedo creerlo ¿por que?...¡HACE CUANTO ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO CON ESA MALDITA PROSTITUTA! Dime Anna - me miraba con los puños cerrados y veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, me dio tanto dolor verlo así y cuando iba a responderle con una mentira Elsa me interrumpió

\- desde hace 15 días estupido desde que nos volvimos a topar si es que te interesa saber, ella nunca quiso nada contigo solo lo hizo por despecho - yo le gritaba a Elsa que no hiciera esto pero me ignoraba - es la maldita verdad y ¡Tu! Mas vale que me dejes en paz decide que es lo que tu quieres Anna, ni el ni yo seremos tu pinche juguete y elige de una vez, ya basta de ser la burla de alguien que no esta segura de lo que quiere - sus palabras tan secas e hirientes me hacia vueltas en mi cabeza y mas con sus ojos tristes pero enfadados y sus brazos cruzados en modo defensa y aparte kristoff detrás de ella esperando igual mi respuesta para actuar de la manera más idiota, no sabia que hacer, se que no quería a kristoff pero no quería perderlo como mi amigo, y amaba a Elsa por primera vez podía decir que amaba a Elsa y el que yo siguiera con esto seria perder a la única persona que eh amado como no tenía ni yo idea, pasaron unos minutos y Elsa seguía de la misma forma viéndome pero kristoff terminaba gritándome diciendo que me apurara a contestar, Elsa solo la miraba de reojo se estaba conteniendo bastante, después de analizarlo supe mi respuesta y se que fue algo egoísta pues, se que tendría que perder a uno de los dos pero esa noche no quería pensar en quien así que salió solas mis palabras con la mirada hacia abajo.

\- ninguno - Sentí la mirada de Elsa que no se inmutó solo frunció el ceño cerrando un poco los ojos y su mirada triste.

\- no puedes hacer esto Anna dime que es lo que quieres - decía kristoff desesperado

\- no puedo elegirlos, por que a uno lo amo como mi compañero de toda la vida y al otro lo amo como mi consejero y mi fiel amigo, pero no puedo elegir por ambos lo siento, creo que necesito un tiempo para mi y ustedes que dejen de ser egoístas pues...yo también tengo derecho a quedarme con ambos - me daba la vuelta y me iba, y aun sentía esa mirada intensa de Elsa y se que no dijo nada y se fue kristoff trato de seguirme y tome el primer taxi que pude encontrar y el corrió a mi puerta y detuvo por un instante el taxi y yo afirme al taxi, vi como Elsa pasaba enfrente del taxi completamente destrozada y seria pero siempre con la mirada en lo alto

\- Anna por favor escúchame, seguimos siendo novios ¿no?- sabia que quería chantajearme pero esta vez mi respuesta con enfado salió de mis labios- no kristoff nunca quise ser tu novia y entiéndelo nunca lo seré, acabo de perder al amor de mi vida y si pierdo igual a mi amigo ya no hay nada que hacer y no me va a importar adiós kristoff y gracias por nunca entender mi cariño vámonos señor - el señor arranco y vi como el auto de Elsa se iba lo más rápido por el otro lado de la calle, al principio quise seguirla y después llamarla pero sabia que le había dolido mi decisión, solo espero que me pueda entender y que no me odie toda la vida, no pude evitar llorar dentro del carro, la cague de nuevo y esta vez si fue lo ultimo que pude hacerle a Elsa Snow.

Elsa Snow

Llegue destrozada a mi departamento la mesa estaba adornada para dos y no pude evitar ver todas las flores blancas y rojas que había puesto al rededor de la sala y la mesa, y el chocolate derretido en la mesa con mi carta hacia Anna, que se suponía le daría cuando volviéramos juntas, no pude aguantar mas ser tan fría que mi odio mi impulso salió en ese instante y me acerque a la mesa quitando el mantel y levantando la mesa con toda mi fuerza a estrellarla al suelo, solo se escuchaba el ruido extenso de los vidrios y los platos romperse al tocar el suelo, la mesa de vidrio hacerse añicos mi fuerza en ese instante era imparable, iba por cada rincón de ahí tirando las flores y rompiendo todo a mi paso, gritando su nombre y preguntándome por qué había jugado de nuevo conmigo y que era una estúpida yo por haber caído, cuando llegue a la sala y vi la foto por la chimenea y ver su foto y a lado la foto de mi pueblo agarre ambas y las tire al fuego que estaba encendido y me quede en rodillas en el suelo, viendo como se quemaban aquellos dos recuerdos que me dolían y que sabia, era mi calvario el que haya dado tanto por esas dos cosas que nunca dieron nada por mi, en mi soledad y después de que un enorme silencio me cubrió con la soledad, mis ojos sollozaban sin gesticular ni una mueca ni un sonido, solo las lagrimas empezaron a salir al calor del fuego de la chimenea de mi espacio oscuro y mi mundo de nuevo de hielo.


	6. Chapter 13 y 14

**Estan de suerte subi los siguientes capitulos gracias a sus mensajes, me hacen feliz el echo de que les guste, gracias espero y aun sigan leyendo y les guste aunque espero y no se aburran cuando lean los siguientes capitulos jaja se me ocurrio un poco meterle mas emocion a la historia pero espero y eso no sea un problema y pues espero y la sigan leyendo como siempre, sigan recomendandola y pues si todo sale bien despues de que la termine subire algunas que ya tenia hechas gracias de nuevo y bonita noche n.n**

 **los personajes no me pertenecen y tiene contenido sexual por favor si no les gusta eso no lo lean en esas partes y sigan la historia**

 **Chapter 13 REVELACIONES**

Elsa Snow

Lunes 9 octubre último día de clases para las vacaciones

\- Elsa estas lista ¿para irnos hoy?- le decía su Eugeni a la platinada

\- Si claro...ya sabes que deseo ver a Jack y repetirme una y otra vez que soy una estupida por haberme enamorado de una canadiense, por favor Eugeni no me hagas ser sarcástica y no me preguntes si estoy contenta, por que sabes que no lo estoy, hace tres días que no se nada de Anna y que ella no ha tenido la puta delicadeza de buscarme ja- Elsa y Eugeni caminaba hacia su estacionamiento donde tenía que ver el de Anna y a pesar de trabajar juntas no la había visto ese lunes pues había pedido permiso en la dirección de faltar, todo lo tenía planeado para no tener que lidiar con Elsa, eso la destrozaba mas de lo que ella pudiera sentir.

-lo siento Elsa, realmente no se que paso pero debes poner un poco de ti para entenderla , recuerda que era su mejor amigo y el que tu le dieras escoger créeme igual no fue algo bueno eso, ella vendrá a ti a hablar eso solo déjala y veras que regresando de vacaciones tu la volverás a ver tranquila- se subía al auto y se iban pues ya las cosas estaban listas y tenían que llegar a la mansión Snow, por que su departamento se había quedado desde hace 3 días como lo había dejado y sus maletas las había echado en la cajuela de su auto, cuando llegaron ya estaba ahí su padre, su madre y los demás, su prima Anastassia cuña la vio la abrazo con fuerza pues no sabían aun nada de Anna mas que Eugeni y Eugeni llevaba a rapunzel pues el tío lo había dejado.

\- están todos listos todos o ¿aun hay que esperar a alguien?- decía Magnus mirándonos

\- yo iré con mi novio Magnus, si no te molesta claro - mi padre volteaba a verla sorprendido y solo le decía que era su decisión pues aun era la Reyna.

\- miren ya llego- todos volteamos y vimos al padre de Belle muy elegante el señor y sonriendo al verla y mi madre igual, mi padre se aguanto sus celos y su enojo pues no podía decir nada y el le había dado el divorcio, y yo sinceramente veía a mi madre feliz.

\- buenos ya vámonos que se hace tarde - decía yo subiendo a mi madre con Charlie a mi auto y a Eugeni y subiéndome mientras los demás en su respectivo transporte nos íbamos hacia el aeropuerto, una vez ahí nos subíamos a un avión exclusivo con el loto real de arendelle y la letra S de Snow, el ver el rostro de rapunzel me hizo gracia pues apenas se había enterado que yo era una princesa y la futura Reyna de donde íbamos, sin duda iba ha hacer un viaje bueno y relajado para todo lo que había sido un largo ciclo en la universidad, derepente mi padre se sentó a lado mío del avión con un vaso de coñac me miro.

\- hija como vez que tu madre tiene novio- lo miraba sonriendo

\- me siento feliz por ella, por fin alguien la ama- me miro serio y cambio de tema-

\- bueno yo también tengo a alguien a quien presentarte, pero a ellas las veremos en la noche cuando lleguen- lo miro igual sonriendo pero desconcertada- ¿ellas?-

\- si hija porque viene con su hija creo que tiene tu edad su hija si no es que sea más pequeña que tu pero son un amor o bueno por lo menos la mujer que pretendo -

-me alegra padre, lo único que quiero es que estén bien solo eso-

\- por cierto ¿y la chica que dijiste que traerías?-

\- no pudo solo eso- me voltee enojada y me puse mis audífonos y espere a que llegáramos a arendelle quería olvidarla pues todo el tiempo pensaba en ella y en su rostro íamos llegado y cuando vi mi pueblo mi país hermoso de noruega y sobre todo arendelle mi corazón latía tan fuerte al ver mi origen mi felicidad era tan grande pero aún tenía un vacío en mi pecho, el vacío que anna me habia dejado, bajamos y de inmediato en el aeropuerto la gente de mi país se alegraba al vernos de inmediato nos subimos al camión pues mi padre decía tener prisa para arreglar todas las cosas para la ceremonia de bienvenida hacia mi madre y nosotros esta noche y también para presentarnos a su novia y a su hija, lo bueno que arendelle era un país muy tolerable y sobre todo libre al meter eso del divorcio, la homosexualidad y lo que ahora era muy visto, aunque a mi padre no le gustaba mucho eso pero aun así no era intolerable, bueno nunca supo de mi sexualidad pero en fin, cuando llegamos al gran palacio no pude evitar nostalgia pues no quería entrar a mi habitación pues siempre estaba fría y el recordar que anna ya no quería nada más conmigo y peor aún que no me habia buscado ni una llamada, ni mensaje ninguna señal de ella me ponía mal, sin embargo me tuve que quedar resignada y entrar a ese mi cuarto más grande que mi departamento me quede ahí en el sillón blanco que tenía peor esta vez abrí las ventanas para que entrara la luz y en eso me tocaban la puerta y les pedía entrar, era mi madre con gerda y kai, que me abrazaban al verme.

\- Su alteza Elsa, porque no me fuiste a ver ahorita, por favor dime que no te encerraras aquí-

\- no Gerda tranquila solo estoy cansada como están que tal aquí sin mi ehh jajá- los abrazaba a ambos

\- Extrañándola su excelencia no sabe cómo se le extraño- digo kai

\- Bueno en un rato estará la comida, si comerá con los demás invitados verdad Elsa- me dijo gerda mirándome y mi madre igual

\- Si gerda ahí estaré ahora quiero dormir un rato pues estoy exhausta donde están mis mucamas quiero ver a esas dos loquitas-

. Aquí estamos su alteza – veía hacia la puerta y sonreía

\- Muchachas jajá me alegra saber que están aquí, si me permiten ahora señores quiero quedarme con ellas para decirles que me pondré al rato y como quiero la tina-

Se salían gerda, kai y mi madre antes me besaba la frente "no vuelvas a encerrarte por favor" me decia mientras se salía, tal parece que me habia presentido y cuando cerraron la puerta las mucamas me abrazaron y platicamos un rato pues eran mis amigas y mis confidentes.

\- bueno chicas quiero dormir un rato y no se preocupen estoy bien, por favor me despiertan antes de la ceremonia unas horas antes para que pueda estar lista ¿s?- las miraba sonriendo.

-si su alteza, que ropa piensa ponerse-

\- Pensaba ponerme vestido, pero no, prefiero ponerme ropa de equitación por favor, al fin y acabo solo es una pequeña ceremonia, por favor el traje blanco de equitación pero la parte de la pechera que sea de la negra chicas-

\- querrá usar capa su alteza-

\- hmm no muy larga y roja, ahora retírense chicas por favor voy a dormir recuerden me despiertan en un rato más, no creo bajar a comer-

Se retiraron, pues no me sentía bien quería dormir y olvidarme de todo, cuando pose mi rostro en mi enorme cama solo sentí lo suave y fría que estaba y de pronto me perdí en mis pensamiento y en el rostro de anna que se hacía visible mientras cerraba los ojos.

Eran las 8:30 de la noche y mis mucamas me despertaban dando golpes en la puerta, cuando abrí los ojos vi mi habitación con la ventana abierta y el rayo de luz de la luna que entraba mientras el alrededor era oscuro, me talle los ojos y me enderece y les dije que pasaran lo cual hicieron y Kate se iba hacia el baño haciendo una reverencia y Orín se ponía enfrente de mi dándome una reverencia y sacando de mi closet la ropa que le habia pedido, me pare y me empecé a desvestir enfrente de ella, pues no era la primera vez que me veía así, cuando quedaba desnuda Kate me hacia la señal de que mi baño estaba listo y procedí al baño, me quede ahí un rato más pues hacia mucho que no me sentía tan ligera en el baño de mi casa, después de estar ahí un rato tocaron la puerta era gerda pasando al baño.

\- Mi niña no bajaste a comer-

\- Me eh quedado dormida, lo siento es que estaba muy cansada del viaje gerda pero te prometo que mañana estaré abajo con ustedes si- salía del baño y corría Kate a secarme para poder ponerme mi bata, gerda me abrazaba y me dirigía hacia afuera donde ya estaba mi ropa y mis cosas ya para vestirme y quedar reluciente para la fiesta.

\- Tu padre me ha enviado pues me dijo que ya no tarda en llegar una persona importante para él, tu madre y los demás están esperándote por favor ya no tardes- se iba gerda, mi padre ya habia llegado su novia, no sabía cómo estaba mi madre pero supongo que estaría bien, las chicas me comenzaron a vestir mientras yo me quedaba pensando, cuando ya estaba lista y perfumada me sentaba en mi tocador, para que procedieran a peinarme, y maquillarme, me habían peinado con el cabello completamente hacia atrás y con una media coleta que iba agarrada de mi tiara pues como princesa debía mostrarme así, orgullosa y feliz ante mi pueblo mi arendelle, me mire en el espejo y a pesar de estar feliz, el hecho de verme ese objeto pesado y costoso en mi cabeza sabía que era una carga de nuevo sobre mí, me pare y procedieron a ponerme mi capa que llegaba a mis pies un poco se arrastraba me veía formal, pero a la vez daba mi aire de ser la princesa orgullosa de su país y que el pueblo amaba y yo los amaba ellos, les sonreía a mis mucamas y procedí salir de la habitación, todos me estaban esperando en el salón del trono y me sorprendió verlos a todos tan elegantes, como antes; Eugeni estaba con su pechera de guardia de arendelle negra y completamente peinado hacia atrás ese peinado no le gustaba pero sin embargo ese día estaba luciéndose ante Rapunzel y ella vestía de un vestido pomposo se veía linda la chica rubia, cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre mi madre fue como volver a verme yo en ese vestido parecido al de ella y que pronto me vería como ella con su corona de Reyna y tan bella y mi padre con su traje de rey y su alta corona a lado de mi madre pero sin tocarla pues Charlie no se habia quedado atrás, de ms pensamientos me sacaron cuando el anunciador dijo mi nombre mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Ha llegado la princesa y futura Reyna de Arendelle, su alteza Elsa Snow Frozen de Arendelle-

Todos hacían una reverencia, al principio no me gusto ya que sabía que cuando estábamos ahí ya no me veían como Elsa la chica hielo de la universidad de canada, si no como la responsable de un país entero y única heredera a casarse dios eso me estaba matando sin embargo, sabía que no habia nada ya que me lo impidiera, baje y abrase a mis padres a ambos.

\- Te vez hermosa hija, muy formal de echo jajá- me sonreía tomando mi rostro

\- Pensé que vestirías un poco más real Elsa, pero te vez hermosa aun así, eso es lo que siempre eh adorado de ti, eres de tu país, bueno estas lista debemos ir afuera que ya están por llegar en cuanto no avisen, espero puedan aceptarla ustedes dos- mi madre lo miraba seria y después le sonreía con una afirmación con la cabeza, por primera vez veía a mis padres más unidos que nunca aunque no estuvieran juntas, de repente de nuevo el anunciador dijo que se acercaba un auto y todos procedimos a salir, salimos a recibirlos y yo tome de la mano a mi madre pues iba a presumirla que se veía hermosa y mi padre iba delante de nosotros bajando por las escaleras del castillo, se paró el carro y abrieron la puerta el anunciante procedió a decir los nombres de las invitadas mientras ellas bajaban, pero mi sorpresa y mi felicidad por mi padre habia cambiado en ese mismo instante a una de terror y sobre todo no podía creer que era la misma persona.

-Con ustedes la licenciada Mereyit Oppercut Naraet y su hija Anna Flower Oppercut-

Anna flower

En todo el camino mi madre no quiso decirme a dónde íbamos y como estaba destrozada por todo lo que me habia pasado no quise preguntar solo la segui con mis audífonos puestos, en el avión donde íbamos era diferente a los otros en realidad era un jet privado pero en la parte de las alas tenían un símbolo azul y verde con dos Letras plateadas azuladas como el hielo S.A, tal vez mi mama lo contrato y así cuando íbamos llegando a un lugar muy bello rodeado de un gran mar y montañas me pidió mi madre que me pusiera un vestido negro que me habia comprado y me arreglara atrás del baño habia una cabina ahí me pidió que lo hiciera, cosa que hice y al ver el vestido vi que era muy bello y me lo puse, pero aun triste pues pensaba en Elsa y las ganas que tenia de estar con ella en estos momentos, me peine en una pequeña cola de caballo y unos caireles en la parte de frente de mi rostro, cuando llegamos habia otro auto muy elegante con el mismo símbolo no entendía, pero en el lugar donde habíamos llegado hacia frio eran como las 8:30 de la noche y mi madre me dijo que iríamos a conocer a una persona especial para ella, no tenía cabeza para tener que socializar con alguien pero no podía hacerle eso a mi madre, en el camino vi un pueblo hermoso que estaban trabajando en una fiesta por lo que veía, levantaban letreros y ponían globos y serpentinas en ese gran jardín y a lo lejos de un edificio habia tres sillas muy elegantes, no entendía mucho en donde estábamos pero en todos lados estaba ese símbolo con las insignias, de repente mi corazón empezó a latir tenía un presentimiento espantoso, como si ese lugar ya me habia sido conocido, cuando de repente mis ojos se abrieron con temor al ver ese gran puente en medio de un mar y un castillo enorme.

* Dios mío creo que se dónde estamos*

\- Madre, donde estamos por favor dime- la mire aterrada y ella se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño y cuando iba a decirme el carro se detuvo y de repente una voz de un hombre se escuchó muy fuerte diciendo nuestros nombres y anunciándonos mi madre bajo con una sonrisa y agarrándome de la mano.

Mis ojos se habia paralizado al ver a esas dos mujeres y sé que también varios se habían sorprendido al verme, de repente un señor se acercó y en ese momento la voz del hombre volvió a resonar en todo ese lugar lleno de mar y con luz de los faroles enormes, mi vista se fijó en la única persona que estaba más lejos tomada de la mano de otra mujer, que me paralizo, tenía miedo, casi a punto de desmayarme.

-Con ustedes, es un honor presentarles a sus majestades, Su rey Magnus Maximus Snow de Arendelle y nuestra Hermosa Reyna, Agatha Amelia Frozen de Arendelle y su princesa y futura Reyna de Arendelle, Su alteza real Elsa Snow Frozen de Arendelle-

Nuestras miradas, eran una sola y de ambas eran de desconcierto y de miedo, estábamos tan sorprendidas que no supimos que hacer y su padre en ese momento se acercó a mi madre y la tomo de la mano y tomo a su madre.

\- Agatha ella es Mereyit mi prometida, Mereyit ella es mi Reyna y mi mejor amiga- Quede anonadada ante esa respuesta que sé que también Elsa la escucho mi madre era su prometida.

-Bienvenida a este mi reino Mereyit, es un honor saber que eres tú la prometida de mi marido, claro que sé que no sabías que era yo Mereyit- El papa de Elsa se sorprendía.

\- creme Agatha o más bien perdón su alteza que no sabía que eras tú y mucho menos mencionaste si eras Reyna créeme que no entiendo nada-

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen?- los miraba con el ceño fruncido y Elsa igual

\- Afortunadamente si, y me alegra saber que sea ella y no otra persona créeme- la madre de Elsa sonreía y me veía de reojo y sentía ese escalofrió-

\- ¿Tu también lo sabias Elsa?- su padre miro a Elsa y Elsa tenía la cara más seria y fría del mundo su mirada era de prepotencia y de dolor, y se veía hermosa con ese traje y más con esa capa larga y su tiara, realmente era una hermosa princesa.

\- No, no tenía idea de que tu prometida era amiga de mi madre, nunca las eh visto- dijo de la manera más fría, muy erguida y con la cabeza en alto, incluso la madre de Elsa voltio a verla sin saber que pasaba.

\- Es un placer conocerle su Alteza- decia mi madre haciendo una reverencia-

\- por favor no se incline, ya que veo que pronto seremos familia así que no se preocupe y bienvenida al reino de arendelle, espero y su estancia sea, placentera- en ese momento me veía, su mirada era tan penetrante que tuve que evadir mis ojos ya que me quemaban.

\- Bienvenida señorita Anna Flower, también espero y su estancia aquí sea agradable y pueda sorprenderse del magnífico país que es-

\- Gracias, creo que ha sido suficientes sorpresas hoy tan maravillosas, siento que no respiro ante tanta emoción y coincidencia su alteza- la miraba un poco triste y aguantándome el llanto

\- Créame…no es la única- me miraba y procedía a caminar hacia nosotros, levantaba la mano y tronaba sus dedos en eso llegaba un guardia.

\- Trae mi cabello, me iré en el a mi pueblo antes- me miraba de reojo

-Elsa creí que iríamos todos en los carros, ¿por qué quieres ir al pueblo antes?- El padre de Elsa la miraba desconcertado y su madre triste pues sabía lo que estaba pasando junto conmigo y los demás.

-Por qué no hay nada más hermoso y que amo que mi pueblo y ellos saben que los amo y voy a ir a saludarlos, no en el carro, los veo haya padre y no intentes detenerme se supone que como futura Reyna debo cumplir con ellos permiso señoritas y una vez más es un honor tenerlas aquí- llego su caballo y se subió se veía tan hermosa ver como portaba ese uniforme con la insignia que antes vi y que ahora entendí Snow de Arendelle, como no pude darme cuenta que era el país del amor de mi vida, pero ahora sí que era todo imposible mi madre y su padre dios, porque nos ponía tantos problemas, vi como subió y su capa cubrió las asentaderas del caballo, su madre se acercó a ella tomándola del rostro y no alcance a oír lo que dijo porque creo que se lo dijo en noruego y no sabía que significaba vi como Elsa se le salió una lagrima y levanto al caballo en dos patas y se fue lo más veloz que su capa se levantaba, me rompió mi corazón, no sabía lo que habia pasado, o eso quería creer, ni siquiera se respiró porque nos volvimos a subir al auto esta vez la madre de Elsa y yo nos fuimos juntas y mi madre se fue en el auto del rey, cuando entro no dijo nada y nos fuimos a los 5 minutos escuche sollozar a la Reyna y voltee a verla.

\- Su majestad ¿le pasa algo?-

-te pedí que no lastimaras a Elsa y ahora no solo la has lastimado si no que ahora tiene que lidiar con que serás su hermana dentro de un año pro que tu madre se casara con su padre-

\- No me diga eso por favor- empecé a llorar sin poder calmarme

-Y por qué dejaste a mi hija Anna que te hizo no dijiste que nunca la dejarías- me miraba igual llorando

\- Yo no puedo perder a mi amigo Agatha él siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero Elsa no entiende eso y sus celos, me tiene loca con ellos, yo muero por estar con ella Agatha- la miraba llorando

\- Pues ahora no podrán y menos si su padre se casa con tu madre, ellos no entenderán que se conocen desde hace más tiempo, pero….Elsa tiene que ceder el trono al menos de que la convenzas de lo contrario, pero no sé si deba alentarte a que lo hagas capaz y la vuelves a lastimar, hoy llego a su cuarto y no salió para nada hasta ahora y con esto, estas vacaciones serán un infierno, te pedí que la cuidaras Anna- me miraba un poco con rencor

\- Yo quiero estar con ella y ahorita que la vi no quiero perderla pero ahora no sé qué hacer-

\- lo siento Anna aunque quisiera creerte, ya no hay nada que hacer lo mejor es que la dejes ya y por favor no me hagas decirle a su padre de ti, para que te prohíba acercarte a ella, lamento que tome las cosas así, pero tu sola lo conseguiste- la Reyna se secó sus lágrimas y se voltio, yo solo tenía destrozado el corazón al ver esa situación que me dolía, pues tenía razón ya que habia perdido por segunda vez pero definitiva a Elsa.

Elsa Snow

Cabalgue lo más rápido posible solo sentía mis lágrimas correr sobre mis mejillas ya no podía más estaba destrozada y me desvié un poco de mi camino, me fui por el bosque donde siempre habia sido mi mejor aliado de mi tristeza cuando llegue a mi refugio solo me caí del caballo y me tire al pasto verde húmedo y comencé a llorar sin mas no poder, estaba destrozada no sabía, si su acción que habia tenido con Kristoff era por esto que ella supiera que era su madre o realmente el destino nos quiso separar porque estaríamos eternamente juntas pero de otra forma, ella iba hacer mi hermana por lo tanto la nueva princesa de Arendelle cuando yo subiera al trono, mis propios pensamientos me taladraban mi cabeza, seguían quemándome y destrozando mi pecho cada vez más, tenía que volver y enfrentar las cosas, tome agua del lago y me limpie un poco mi rostro sin quitarme el poco maquillaje que me habia quedado, pues el llanto casi me mancho el rostro, respire de nuevo mire a mi caballo que estaba ahí y me acaricio al verme llorar lo abrase le di un beso y subí de nuevo a él y me fui despacio al pueblo.

Llegue primero pues me fui rápido cuando baje del caballo el pueblo grito mi nombre y anuncio que estaba ahí y mi tristeza por el momento se habia ido pues me alegraba ver sus rostros al verme.

\- Nuestra futura Reyna Elsa ha llegado señora-

\- Princesa Elsa, es bueno tenerla de nuevo aquí-

\- HURRA LA PRINCESA ESTA AQUÍ-

\- Mi princesa usted es hermosa por favor déjeme tomar una foto con usted-

Su cariño me hacía sentir bien y me mezcle con ellos mientras nos poníamos hablar y cumplía sus peticiones que me pedían pasaron 5 minutos y los empecé ayudar me habia quitado la capa y los guantes y los ayude con los que les faltaba que no era mucho, cuando llegaron los carros me di cuenta y mi padre me vio cargar una bolsa completa de patatas que habían traído ya cocidas para la ceremonia me vio un poco raro y se acercó con su prometida y en el otro auto bajaba mi madre y anna, sabía que eso habia un motivo más que mi madre hablaría conmigo, todos volvieron a sonreír al ver a la Reyna amaban a mi madre como me amaban a mi

\- Hija que es lo que estás haciendo, te ensuciaras-

\- Padre perdona que te lo diga y más enfrente de esta honrada mujer, pero si voy a ser Reyna, mi pueblo es igual que yo y yo deseo ayudarlos, permiso de igual forma ya termine podemos subir al edificio aunque me quedare aquí a bailar con algunos súbditos que ya empezó el festejo padre- le hacia una reverencia y ponía la bolsa a donde debía me ponía la capa y los guantes y pasaba por donde estaba mi madre le daba un beso y miraba de reojo a anna pues me dolía aun verla ahí.

La fiesta era un éxito a pesar de tener tanto en la cabeza me la pase bailando con el pueblo baile con muchas mujeres, pues no lo veían mal y mi padre de igual forma se molestara fuera hombre y mujer, las noruegas son muy bellas y todas las de arendelle mas, no pude evitar voltear de repente a ver a Anna que su rostro era de tristeza y se veía que habia llorado igual como yo, decidí ignorar y seguir bailando con muchas chicas y chicos que me pedían bailar sin importarme nada, habían pasado 2 horas y tocaba decir el discurso real, que diría mi padre, pero él tenía otros planes.

\- Pueblo de Arendelle grandeza de noruega, Ciudad del castillo de hielo, es grato volver a mi país, mi tierra donde nací, estamos en la ceremonia de nuestro regreso y dentro de 15 días habrá la fiesta de octubre para nuestros seres queridos que ya no están con nosotros en las lejanías de estas montañas en las piedras solidas de troll, pero eso no me toca decirlo yo, creo que es tiempo que su futura Reyna hable y les agradezca esta ceremonia, por que sin duda alguna, esta fiesta es a su honor, vida eterna por la futura Reyna Elsa- Todo el pueblo decia lo mismo y mi padre me pedía subir por el micrófono cosa que no hice si no pedí otro mientras mi pueblo gritaba esas palabras con otra cosa que hasta mi padre se sorprendió de ver como mi pueblo me amaba.

\- ¡Vida eterna y que la ciudad de hielo ilumine la felicidad de nuestra hermosa futura Reyna Elsa!- todos gritaba al terminar esa frase que yo no pude evitar sonreír, hasta que se quedaron en silencio

\- Es grato volver por unos días al país más maravilloso del mundo, y ver que mi pueblo me ha extrañado como yo a ellos, sin embargo debo decir, que no es necesario que pidan que me ilumine arendelle y nuestro hermoso reino del hielo, porque siempre con su amor de ustedes y su fiel fe en mí, lo ha hecho- miraba a mi madre y a Anna que estaba súper sorprendida- Debo decirles que su futura Reyna tiene miedo, a no ser una buena Reyna cuando me toque subir al trono, mi padre y mi madre les ha dado tanta vida y a mi igual, que me enseñó a amarlos tanto como ellos los aman a ustedes, tal vez yo un poco más los amo jajá- todos reían- pero eso es lo que entiendo que es un monarca de corazón, que ame a su país y que ame a cada uno de sus ciudadanos….no hay vida si no hay amor en un pueblo y en un líder….por ustedes daría mi vida, incluso mi felicidad, y creo que es lo que hago, porque ustedes son mi propia felicidad, sus palabras no solo se guardan en mi corazón si no, que se hacen parte de este mundo de hielo y parte de mi alma, gracias por amarme tanto, por esta fiesta- volteaba de nuevo a ver a anna con mis ojos a punto de llorar, porque sabía que entendería lo que iba decir- gracias….por elegirme como su Reyna, y sacrificare todos los días de mi vida, por mi castillo y mi pueblo de hielo, sin importar nada….ni nadie.

-¡VIVA REYNA ELSA!- todos gritaban, festejando y me aventaban flores y sonrisas.

Elsa se quedaba viendo a su pueblo aplaudir y emocionarse por su futura Reyna, ya no quiso voltear a ver a anna pues sabía que encontraría a una pecosa llorando y ella lloraría igual y no quería, habia tomado la decisión, y tomaría su trono y se casaría para obtenerlo, sin importar que no fuera con la persona que amaba, pero ella ya no iba a jugar pues su pueblo la necesitaba y así se la pasó toda la noche bailando y riendo con los niños de arendelle que la amaban, mientras Anna lloraba en silencio y veía al amor de su vida, diciéndole con su actitud y sus palabras, que lo suyo por fin habia terminado para siempre, sus vacaciones iban hacer un infierno para ambas chicas que tenían que toparse en cada momento, y con el sentimiento que pertenecía a cada una de ellas.

 **14 Chapter La carne arde en tu piel y la pasión muere en tu boca.**

Anna Flower

Al siguiente día Anna habia dormido en una habitación completamente sola y enorme en un cuarto rosado, no habia dormido bien y ya estaba despierta desde las 7 de la mañana a pesar de solo dormir 4 horas, pero no se sentía cansada solo estaba triste pues recordaba todo lo que habia pasado ayer y no podía evitarlo, se paró de esa cama y fue al gran baño que estaba ahí en esa habitación y se metió al baño, Anna estaba lista y procedió a tender su cama y salirse de la habitación, Habia un gran pasillo enorme y muchas puertas de color blanco " cuál sería la habitación de Elsa", pensaba en su mente pero recodo el discurso de la joven Reyna a su pueblo habia determinado en otras palabras que ella era de su pueblo y nada más, cuando por fin se habia acabado ese gran pasillo norme dio con las escaleras principales que conectaba a otras dos puertas más grandes y cuando las abrió vio otro pasillo, pues ese lugar era enorme, pero en este pasillo la alfombra era de color rojo y las paredes un poco más oscuras, camino despacio pues escuchaba sus pasos y eso la incomodaba cuando de repente escucho unas voces de muchos hombres y una que reconoció al instante y se fue apegando a aquella puerta que estaba medio cerrada.

-Entonces mi rey que propone hacer si la princesa Elsa ya desea tomar el mando de la corte y la sala de guerra-

-Me sorprende que aunque aún falte para su matrimonio y para su coronación ella quiera ya inmiscuirse en esto pero, eso también me da orgullo, quiere decir que es apta para ser Reyna y sobre todo buena para arendelle ¿no lo creen? ministros, capitán y general- se asomaba poco por la puerta entre abierta y veía a Elsa sentada en una silla arriba de dos escalones y una mesa que se alcanzaba ver de madera de color vino.

\- Nosotros estamos encantados con tratar con la princesa futura Reyna de arendelle su excelencia, pero eso significa que no estará aquí usted o estará con nosotros-

\- Dejare todo esto a manos de mi hija de ahora en adelante, creo que ya estoy cansado de hacer esto y sé que Elsa lo hará bien-

-Entonces su excelencia, quiere esto, ¿realmente desea esto?-

-Con todo respeto primer ministro pero, no cree que si no lo quisiera o no se lo hubiera solicitado a mi padre, esto no sería un debate poco correcto y que demuestra que usted duda de mi capacidad- Elsa miraba a ese sujeto con prepotencia y mucha seriedad.

\- Ahh….no…no su excelencia nunca quise decir eso. Es…decir…ah- se ponía el hombre de pie frente a Elsa sobre esos escalones arrodillándose ante ella tomándole de la mano- Perdóneme su excelencia en verdad no estoy dudando de usted, lo lamento-

* Que fue lo que te hice mi amor* se me salían las lágrimas y salía de ahí corriendo hasta el fondo donde habia otra puerta necesitaba salir de ahí y no ver como Elsa en verdad su actitud demostraba ya no querer nada con ella ni con nadie, no se dio cuenta y cuando abrió la puerta choco con otra persona, un hombre ya que su aroma era muy varonil y cayo la rojiza sentada en la alfombra-

-¿estás bien?- escuche y vi una mano envuelta de un guante blanco.

* Genial más gente de sangre azul*

Cuando mis ojos se decidieron a ver a mi agresor vi a un chico de cabello blanco – rubio como el de Elsa pero más blanco, como si tuviera el pelo completo de canas y su piel era aún más blanca que la de Elsa, era alto y de ojos azules con el cabello un poco despeinado, si lo pensaría, que ese chico era Elsa pero en hombre dios era guapo, pero la diferencia de ellos es que el me sonrió y tenía el rostro como de niño, en realidad no parecía tener la edad de Elsa.

\- Perdón es que no me fije y como me perdí la verdad no soy de por aquí jeje-

\- Ya me di cuenta- me levantaba sonriéndome- no te preocupes yo de pequeño me gustaba jugar en este pasillo correr junto a Elsa- conocía a Elsa por lo visto- bueno eso fue después de que ella se volvió fría y cortante, supongo que eres alguna amiga de ella de canada- me miraba dándome de nuevo la mano pero esta vez para saludarme.

\- Sí, soy de canada lo dices por que no visto raro ¿no?, bueno no digo que tu vistas así o Elsa incluso los dos se ven guapos, es decir digo pueden vestir como yo, no es que solo vistan aburridos, es que no se es algo raro y yo no me acostumbro y creo que estoy divagando, pero no digo que se vean mal, como te digo se ven guapos y de por si son guapos sin ropa, ¡no espera ¿Qué?¡- el empezaba a reírse como lo hacía Elsa cuando yo me ponía nerviosa, él era casi parecido a él.

-Eres agradable niña pecosa- me dijo pecosa como me decia Elsa, mientras me daba de nuevo la mano y esta vez se la daba y me daba un beso como Elsa me lo dio la vez que le eche pleito por el auto su costumbre seguramente pero aun así no entiendo que pasaba- mi nombre es Jack Frost príncipe de las montañas de nieve, del reino de Winters y prometido y amigo de la princesa Elsa- Me habia caído tan bien, hasta que dijo eso y sabia quien era cuando dijo Jack Frost pues Elsa me habia explicado quien era ese tipo dios estaba muriendo de celos, tenía tantas ganas de matarlo, pues era el que me quitaría a mi amor, pero sabía que no podía hacer un escándalo así que me aguante.

-Yo soy Anna Flower…hija….de la prometida del Rey Magnus, en realidad Elsa y yo no nos conocemos mucho, solo por ellos fue que nos topamos-

\- Ya veo, pues tendrás una hermana divina ella es única, y muy hermosa y eso te convertirá en princesa sabes- me decia mientras veía su rostro al pronunciar y hablar de ella, al parecer ese chico si quería a Elsa, en sus ojos se veía fidelidad y amor, me enojaba pero veía que el sufriría mucho pues Elsa no sentía nada por el pero de igual forma se casaría con ella.

-Ya veo y cuánto tiempo se conocen ustedes, y supongo que están muy enamorados-

-En realidad no debería hablar de eso pero, Elsa no me ama como yo a ella, me estima y me quiere, pero ella nunca estuvo enamorada de mi como yo cuando éramos niños, siempre me vio cómo su mejor amigo y siempre eh querido que busque la felicidad y yo muchas veces eh intentado que así sea pero, bueno ama su pueblo y ella misma dice que ambos seremos buenos monarcas juntos, jajá creo que hable de más con una extraña, espero no le digas eso a ella- me miraba sonriendo y con sus ojos brillosos al hablar de ella, me destrozaba ver con que amor lo hacía.

-casi no hablamos así que no te preocupes, y vaya que tienes bonitos deseos por ella tanto que darías tu felicidad de verla con alguien más- lo miraba sonriente pues era un buen chico

\- mi felicidad es que ella sea feliz, no importa con quien Anna, pero que sea feliz- me le quedaba viendo ante eso pues, me habia puesto a pensar en Kristoff y él no era así, y por tercera vez pensé que la habia vuelto a cagar por perderla por él, de repente me saco de mis pensamiento la voz de Elsa decia precisamente mi nombre.

-¿Anna?- su voz se escuchaba tan cálida y entrecortada pues a kilómetros y en ese salón yo escuchaba su respiración y su corazón casi a salirse de su pecho.

-Elsa, que hermosa te vez- se separaba de mi Jack para acercarse a ella, yo volteé en ese momento y vi sus ojos de Elsa sonreírle a él con ellos sin ningún gesto en la boca y estirando su mano ya que Jack la saludaba de beso en su mano y ella le hacia una reverencia con su hermoso vestido que traía pegado a ella pero ligero en color azul largo y con mangas y el cabello suelto se veía hermosa, pero fría.

\- Es un placer tenerte aquí príncipe Jack, y veo que ya conociste a la hija de la prometida de mi padre, espero la haya tratado con delicadeza, ya que…..ella…..es un ángel- la miraba derritiéndome pues a pesar de que las cosas estaban mal aun la amaba y quería decírselo.

-Créeme que sí, aunque la tire y creo que la lastime se cayó cuando abrí la puerta iba a tu despacho y no me fije fui un tonto de echo-

\- no te preocupes así es ella de distraída, es una cualidad de ella y bonita por cierto cuando la conocí me toco ser yo quien la lastimase y me dio un tremendo susto al ver que no despertaba en canada, pero en fin, me han dicho que te quedaras ¿cierto?- porque me hacía esto porque me hacía recordar cómo nos conocimos.

\- Si no hay molestia quisiera pasar tiempo contigo Elsa- el chico la miraba con amor yo moría de celos me estaba muriendo por ella y Elsa inmutada sin ninguna reacción lo tenía agarrado de la mano por que él no la soltaba.

\- Sabes que no mi querido Jack, para mí es un placer que estés aquí, en un rato más estaré libre me eh metido ya en los negocios y financiamientos de tácticas del consejo para el reino de arendelle, así que si quieres al rato que termine vamos a cabalgar al bosque ¿te parece?- no dejaba de mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa en los ojos porque sus labios estaban tan serios tan secos.

\- Me parece bien Elsa, te esperare a fuera con filip y Yang, ensillados y listos para nuestro paseo nocturno como antes- él se acercaba tomándola del brazo para darle un beso en la frente y ella cerraba los ojos apretándolos sin decir nada y dándole una leve sonrisa de nuevo él se alejó y se inclinó ante ella y ella le dio una reverencia con la cabeza, él se acercó de nuevo a mí y me dio un beso en la mano y se inclinó igual ante mi " Fue un placer conocerte princesa Anna" y se salió de ahí dejándome con Elsa, Elsa no me miraba y yo volteaba con los ojos llorando, no sabía qué decir tenía muchas cosas y ella era fría y cruel, cuando ella procedió a regresar hacia aquella habitación con los caballeros y su padre adentro corrí para agarrarla de la mano y ella voltio quitándomela.

\- Porque Elsa por qué haces esto- la miraba con las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

-Por qué me dejaste el viernes con mi cena y mí propuesta Anna y aparte me mentiste- me miraba con rencor

\- Yo en que te mentí, y aparte que propuesta y cena hablas, yo no sabía nada por favor explícame yo tenía miedo tu querías separarme de mi amigo que habia tenido por años, pero desgraciadamente me di cuenta que nunca fue mi amigo, porque un amigo nunca me hace elegir entre lo que amo y el y- me interrumpía-

\- entonces yo nunca fui el amor de tu vida, más bien tu nunca fuiste el amor de mi vida porque te puse a elegir entre él y yo, tienes razón anna por eso, pienso casarme con Jack, veo que te das cuenta que él es un buen muchacho, y sé que con el tiempo él y yo podemos enamorarnos e incluso tener hijos, que amara mi pueblo mi casa, ¡MI REINO! Y así lo quiero Anna- me miraba a punto de llorar.

-Tu nunca me mentiste, y yo fui la estúpida que se volvió a cegar, por favor Elsa, ayer tenía la idea de que en verdad terminaría esto, pero no puedo, por favor no puedo dejarte ir así tenemos que arreglar esto-

\- Para que, si me hubieras dicho que el amante de tu madre era mi padre hubiera hecho algo al respecto, ya no sirve nada por tu decisión tan infantil, hubiéramos salido juntas a decirles que éramos algo pero decidiste tu sola- la interrumpía-

\- YO NO SABIA NADA ELSA, ELLA NO ME DIJO A DONDE IBAMOS HASTA QUE VI EL PUENTE DE LA FOTO- Elsa me miraba desconcertada.

\- Entonces por qué me dejaste ese día-

\- Nunca te eh dejado, no eh terminado contigo, solo dije que yo también quería decidir qué hacer y que al final entendieran que los quería a ambos uno como mi amigo y otro como el amor de mi vida, pero tomaste el mismo camino que Kristoff no me quiso escuchar- la miraba casi derrumbándome en el suelo- YO….TE…..A….QUIERO...ELSA-

Elsa se me lanzaba pegándome a un rincón de ese pasillo aventándome con la pared y me besaba, ya no podía más y me deje llevar quería sentir sus labios, mis labios con los suyos y sus manos en mi cuerpo la necesitaba tanto, ella empezó a llorar en mis labios y saboree sus dulces besos con sus saladas lagrimas sin importarme nada, después me abrazo y puso sus manos en mi rostro.

\- Yo también te quiero Anna, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, mi pueblo me necesita y yo no lo voy a abandonar, lo lamento, espero hayas disfrutado este beso, porque será el último que sientas de mis labios- me soltó y yo no pude evitar ponerme mal por esas palabras intente agarrarla para no dejarla ir pero corrió hacia el despacho de nuevo donde se encerró, y yo me quede llorando en esa esquina aceptando que estaba perdiendo a Elsa y que por primera vez me iba a quedar sola sin ella.

6:00 pm

Después de haber tenido una mañana pesada y de a ver tenido que aguantar en el desayuno a Elsa sin dirigirme una sola palabra, me retire a una parte del castillo que era un jardín que daba una vista preciosa del mar que rodeaba este gran lugar, derepente de lo distraída que estaba no me di cuenta que se había acercado alguien a mi y me toco el hombro por detrás, al principio creí que era Elsa pues su mano era tan fría como la de Elsa y por confiarme no pude evitar tomarla su mano y frotarla con mi rostro dandole un beso, solo escuche una risita y note que no era su voz y me pare saltando, muy espantada y pálida al verla y darme cuenta que era la Reyna.

\- debes tener mas cuidado Anna, pues si era alguien mas y besaras su mano, pensarían mal de ti-

\- perdóneme su alteza no pensé que fuera usted- la miraba apenada haciendo una reverencia

\- y quien pensaste que era entonces, ¿Elsa?- me miraba un poco incrédula

\- no, ella ni siquiera me toma en cuenta, como seria ella si ya no soy nada en su vida, aunque le haya repetido hoy en la mañana que la quería- me daba la vuelta para recargarme en la barda de con tenencia blanco que rodeaba al castillo impidiendo el fiordo calmado azul claro que llegara a nuestros pies, que sería hermoso esa sensación en esos momento.

-y por que te das de derrotada tan fácil, tal vez no soy mi hija pero ese beso tibio de tus labios en mi mano, me dio a entender que la quieres con mucha fuerza y con el alma, Anna por eso me reí, no por la confusión, si no por el cariño que transmitiste a mi en ese beso- me miraba sonriendo, la Reyna era idéntica a su hija, físicamente claro, pero también sus gestos su forma de reír de enojarse, era Elsa completamente, eso me hacia enamorarme de su hija y me sentía en paz, por que era como si ella estuviera ahí conmigo, derepente nos vimos interrumpidas por la misma persona que abundaban nuestros pensamientos acercándose con una rosa blanca, con un poco de hielo en los pétalos, pero hermosa ,no me miro y solo se acercó a unos centímetros de nosotras.

\- ¿pido permiso para que su Majestad pueda darle una audiencia en el jardín a la princesa de Arendelle?- se arrodillaba ante su mano poniendo las manos una en su espalda y otra en su pecho con el vestido que traía, pude notar que traía puestas unas botas para montar pues ya se estaba preparando quizás para salir con el príncipe Jack, su madre me miro y sonrío al sentarse en una de las sillas del jardín y poniendo las manos en sus piernas como lo hacia en la audiencia.

\- dígame princesa de Arendelle, ¿cual es su petición?- sonreía y yo quedaba fascinada ante esa escena pero derepente.

Elsa se ponía de pie y le entregaba esa flor hermosa a la Reyna y le besaba su mano y volvía a arrodillarse ante ella y después decía

\- antes de que inicie la audiencia majestad quisiera que la mujer extraña que está aquí se retirará, pues mi audiencia es privada por favor- su madre me miro un poco triste pues ella y yo pensábamos que iba a pedir algo referente a mi, con la cabeza me pidió que me fuera y lo hice, pero a medias hice como que cerré la puerta de ese jardín y lo deje medio abierto para escuchar pues quería saber que era lo que se dirían y si tenía posibilidad...de volver con ella.

Elsa Snow

Vi como se retiraba triste mirando a mi madre, y pasaba a lado de mi restregándome su perfume que sabia que amaba y eso a mi me estaba matando, cuando volví con la mirada aun arrodillada ante mi madre, mi madre me vio feo y me pidió que me parara y comento enojada.

\- no entiendo por que la tratas mal, se que es hija de la prometida de tu padre pero ella no tiene la culpa y se que la ha cagado con lo de kristoff pero es que entiende ella no tenía a nadie mas que a el como tu tienes a Kate a orín o incluso a Eugeni, por que no la perdonas, ella si quiere estar contigo hija por el amor de dios no te hagas odiar Elsa Snow Frozen- estaba enojada y ponía su mano en su frente señal de enojo y recargada en la silla, pero me paraba para enfrentarla y hablar con ella.

\- no quiero ya esto señora mía, quiero ser libre para poder gobernar lo único que realmente quiero en mi vida, mi país mi pueblo, mi reino- la miraba desesperada y ella notaba mis ojos de tristeza y me decía acercándose a mi poniendo sus manos en mi rostro.

\- y quieres ser libre cuando te piensas casar con alguien que no amas, Elsa- me miraba de la forma que ella sabia desarmarme y hacerme caer de mi defensa, de mi bloque de hielo.

\- madre yo la quiero, pero ya me lo hizo dos veces, no se si podré aguantar otra, me dijo egoísta madre cuando nunca lo eh sido siempre eh estado complaciendo a todos, estoy harta de hacerlo - sollozaba en sus manos y la agarraba de su cintura de mi madre

\- entonces Elsa actúa como debes y creas tu corazón, no como tu cabeza te dicte por favor, estoy consciente que a veces el corazón solo es una parte de tu cuerpo que bombea sangre si, pero entonces utiliza tus sentimientos y tus emociones y piensa que es lo que realmente quieres mi amor- me besaba la frente y me abrazaba, en ese momento una de mis mucamas entraba e interrumpía la situación.

\- alteza el príncipe Jack la espera a fuera de palacio con Yang - la miraba llorando y ella ponía su rostro de preocupación

\- no es nada Kate, y si ya voy necesito que me des un toque de polvo en el rostro, y madre te veo después debo salir con Jack, le dije en la mañana que saldríamos así que debo cumplir con mi prometido- hacia puchero y se quebraba mi voz y me miraba mi madre triste y a punto de llorar.

\- casi nunca lloras Elsa y cuando lo haces me parte el corazón, solo te diré una sola cosa ya tu decides lo que quieras por tu bien, hija mía mi princesa, mi Reyna de hielo y de mi corazón...no te cases sin amor...- me daba un beso y me iba haciendo una reverencia, Kate me daba el retoque y después salía por la puerta del castillo y veía a Jack en su caballo y veía mi hermoso Yang esperándome, para mi el salir a cabalgar era uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos en arendelle.

\- Elsa, no crees que puedas lastimarte con tu vestido, preferiría que usaras ropa de montar si no te molesta- subía a mi caballo y lo miraba sonriendo

\- tranquilo Jack que yo se montar antes de que tu pudieras gatear con pañal jaja - subía al caballo y hacia alzar al caballo de nuevo en dos patas y corría como la nieve congela el suelo cuando la toca lo más deprisa que pude como el viento helado que rozaba nuestras mejillas en ese momento, o por lo menos a mi, cabalgábamos por unas 2 horas máximo ya que los caballos no aguantaría mucho, ni siquiera Yang que era el mas veloz de arendelle y nos detuvimos cerca de la montaña de hielo hacia frío pero casi no lo sentíamos, éramos muy parecidos el y yo, bajamos de los caballos y ellos tomaron agua del lago que estaba cerca de ahí.

\- Elsa quiero preguntarte algo- volteaba a verlo un poco sorprendida y le atinaba con la cabeza que podía hacerla.

\- ¿esa chica Anna que es de ti?-

\- ¿por qué lo preguntas?, pensé que sería otra cosa referente al compromiso o incluso de mi padre- me volteaba agarrando mis manos y caminando hacia el lago sin voltear a verlo, alejándome de el

-supongo que, fue algo agresiva la pregunta pero, confirma mis sospechas de que tu y ella comparten algo intimo y que tratan de disimularlo, aunque es difícil de hacer jeje- volteaba lo más deprisa aterrada ante eso pues no me espera eso de el y no pude contener mi ira que me acerque a el y por querer tomarlo del cuello me tropezaba y caí torpemente en el y el me tomaba en sus brazos poniendo juntas nuestras frentes- carajo esto no lo tenía planeado- me le quedaba viendo poniéndome roja

\- vaya que esto es algo lindo, pero se que te has puesto roja no por que sientas algo si no por que te tropezaste y tu intención era golpearme o jalarme jaja tranquila Elsa - me ayudaba a reincorporarme y yo me ponía enfrente de el

\- no se a que te refieras con eso, pero ella y yo solo somos amigas y de casualidad su madre y mi padre se hicieron pareja ¿ok?- lo miraba con un poco de desagrado

-ella dijo que ni se conocían que si, convivían era por sus padres- me miraba de reojo riendo esperando mi respuesta, de lo cual si respondí por que me había dolido tanto eso que lo mire triste y con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿enserio dijo eso?- lo mire y el me miro y suspiro poniéndose triste

\- la amas, verdad Elsa, ella no es como Jane, a ella si la amas- no me miraba y ya no pude fingir mas y menos evitar llorar, el nunca me había visto llorar

\- no llores por favor - me daba su pañuelo - no tienes que perderla a veces el amor a primera vista se da y es valido, y yo pues desde que te conocí supe que me había enamorado de ti, y esos amores son los buenos y mas cuando son correspondidos y el destino las está uniendo por alguna razón, y esto no es algo que deban alejar, al contrario es algo bueno y es una prueba mas a su amor Elsa, dime ¿fue amor a primera vista?- me miraba sonriendo y yo me secaba con su pañuelo.

\- si supongo que si, es que realmente no entiendo si lo fue sabes...- lo miraba triste

\- dime cuando la viste por primera vez, ¿no sentiste como si la conocieras de toda la vida?- me veía agarrando mi barbilla y sonriendo.

\- la ame desde el primer momento yo en que la tuve en mis manos-

\- Ahí está entonces tu amor verdadero, es ella Elsa y sabes...yo también tengo alguien que me espera en casa, solo que ella es una sirvienta, es un amor prohibido, pero podemos tu y yo hacer un trato, por que tu felicidad es mi felicidad Elsa, si lo ves de esta forma claro - sonreía y me miraba

\- te escucho- lo miraba sonriendo aun sollozando-

\- hagamos esta Farsa aun mas, nos casaremos y así y cuando consigas tu trono, nos divorciamos ¿te parece?, así te casas con ella y yo con mi sirvienta y todos somos felices Elsa, pero no dejes que te quiten tus sueños, y sabes a que me refiero, mi padre, tu padre, el reino, es tiempo de que nosotros salgamos de eso y sigamos, por lo menos tu si quieres ser reina de arendelle yo no, quiero irme de ahí y buscar otra cosa con la mujer que quiero, como una vez te quise a ti, no se dio no hay problema, me alegra que tu si tuvieras con quien y yo ahora igual, te parece justo-

Me abrazaba y yo lo abrazaba llorando y el solo me calmaba ahí y nos quedamos un rato así, pero me solté tanto que llore hasta quedarme dormida y el tuvo que cargarme en sus brazos en su caballo y llegamos así al palacio a las 10 de la noche me sentía bien en sus brazos pues sabia que el me estaba ayudando.

Anna Flower

Eran las 10 casi y Elsa no volvía desde que se fue y escuche todo lo que le había dicho a su madre y después de que la Reyna me dijera que tuviera paciencia, pues Elsa estaba procesando todo tan rápido y entendí pues no quería agobiarla derepente, el señor ese que anuncia dijo que había llegado el príncipe Jack y la princesa Elsa y que se fuera a recoger los caballos yo salí corriendo pues quería verla, y que viera mi rostro de la preocupación que me cargaba el que no llegara, y mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Elsa muy dormidita en los brazos de Jack y agarrándolo del pecho y el de la cintura , mi sangre me hervía en la cabeza y quería matarlos a ambos pues al parecer no era una carga muy pesada el que se fueran a casar, en ese momento sentí la mano que me agarraron y era su madre y me susurro en el oído pues se dio cuenta de mis puños.

\- tranquila todo tiene una explicación, Elsa nunca ha sido tan expresiva con el-

\- pues no lo se mi Reyna últimamente es muy complaciente con es...es...príncipe Jack - se notaba que estaba furiosa

\- no te preocupes yo lo voy a averiguar - y en ese momento Jack se bajaba con Elsa en brazos y ella lo tomaba del cuello para seguir durmiendo.

\- podría preguntar por que mi hija sigue en tus brazos Jack- lo miraba retadora la Reyna y yo ni se diga

\- buenas noches mi excelencia y hermosa pecosa - me miraba con una sonrisa pero yo le daba una hipócrita sonrisa pues me quemaba que aun la siguiera cargando-

\- buenas noches Jack-

\- bueno la explicación a esto, es por que Elsa, estuvo llorando toda la tarde que salimos y para calmarla la abrace pues necesitaba sacar esa presión y se quedo dormida en mis brazos e intente despertarla pero no me respondió que tuve que traerla así con Yang atrás, y pues veo que aun duerme si me permite me gustaría llevarla a sus aposentos para dejarla dormir, ah sido un día muy difícil para mi bella amiga mi Reyna - "ella había estado llorando"- Anna expresó de su rostro preocupación ante eso que había dicho el joven pero aún se sentía alarmada cuando dijo que el la llevaría a sus aposentos, entonces la Reyna hablo

\- que te acompañe alguien para que no se de malos interpretaciones en el Reino, recuerda que los paparazzis solo andan viendo que pescar y no podemos arriesgarnos Jack, no hasta que se casen por favor-

\- sus labios solo expresan la única razón lógica mi majestad y claro, me gustaría que fuera Anna, son mujeres y ella puede dormir con ella si vuelve a despertarse llorando, ¿no crees Anna?- sonreía el príncipe y yo estaba paralizada ante eso

\- sabias palabras príncipe Jack creo que comparto eso mismo con usted, por favor princesa Anna vaya con el príncipe y quédese a dormir hoy con mi hija, necesita amor y comprensión y alguien que la vigile-

Ya no dijo mas Anna y siguió a Jack a su dormitorio, el chico ni siquiera pregunto donde dormía, pues se fue directo al cuarto y eso a Anna le entraba la duda de como sabia, cuando llegaron entraron a la enorme habitación que quedaba enfrente de ese gran pasillo donde su cuarto estaba, no pensaba que el cuarto de hasta el fondo de la puerta mas grande fuera el de la princesa, cuando entraron ella sintió frío pues la habitación estába oscura y la ventana era enorme con un pequeño balcón por dentro y por fuera igual pero mas grande, Jack acosto a Elsa en su cama y cuando iba a quitarle sus botas Anna reaccióno de celos y lo quito poniéndose enfrente de el.

\- No te preocupes Jack, yo la desvisto, ¿ok?- bajaba su vestido

\- jaja lo siento no pretendía ofenderte tranquila, me voy por favor no te apartes de ella-

\- buenas noches Jack y gracias - lo miraba y el a mi sobre la puerta que abría

\- buenas noches a ambas espero que esta noche la... disfruten - me quedaba sorprendida ante esa respuesta y el cerraba con seguro la puerta, yo volteaba a verla a ella que dormía como un ángel no quise molestarla, sabia que el sueño lo tenía tan ligero, que le quite su vestido y sus botas muy despacio y con sutileza, después la acostaba en su cama y la dejaba dormir me quede viendo en su gran ventana que tenía una vista hermosa hacia el mar y su enorme distancia y la luna, hacia frío pero me ponía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras y en que tan pronto me había enamorado de ella, pero tenía miedo a decírselo pues no sabia como reaccionaria, pasaron las horas y me quede dormida en la ventana no me di cuenta de que el silencio que emitía Elsa me dejaba completamente perdida en ese lugar que el frío al principio no lo sentí.

Elsa Snow

Escuche a lo lejos que alguien, daba pequeños jadeos y el ruido de unos dientes chasquearse del frío que hacia, aunque yo no lo sintiera, desperté y vi que estábamos en mi habitación no recuerdo en que momento llegue solo recuerdo que...oh por dios me acosté con Jack y desesperada me desperté y vi mi cama vacía respire pero después vi a alguien aferrado a mi ventana y temblando, me acerque a ver quien era, no pensé que fuera Jack y mi sorpresa me hizo gritar su nombre de la persona, que la desperté.

-¡ANNA!- ella despertaba y me miraba aun temblando

\- h...ola Elsa...que frío hace que paso, como sigues- se tallaba sus ojos -

\- que haces en mi cuarto y por que estas en la fría ventana vas a enfermarte- y cuando la tocaba dios estaba helada no pude ya dejarla ahí y la cargue y mi sorpresa fue que cuando la cargue ella se aferró a mi temblando la lleve y de inmediato la metí en la cama estaba completamente fría y la escuche de nuevo temblar y chasquear sus dientes del frío que tenía me metí con ella y me puse detrás, para abrazarla y frotar mi cuerpo con el suyo para que entrara el calor, en ese momento recordaba mi chimenea y corría a encenderla para que la recámara entrara el calor, algo raro por que nunca la había encendido, ya una vez encendida volví a meterme y la abrase aun estaba helada y temblando, metí mis manos en su vientre ambas y trataba de jadearle en la cabeza para que recuperará su calor.

\- n...no...no...tienes que hacer esto...yo...yo...es...tare bi...bi...bien...Elsa - me decía mientras temblaba y tartamudeaba del frío

\- no hables mira como estas desde a que hora estas ahí, quiero saber por que estoy en mi cama -

\- j...jac...Jack... Te trajo...por...q...que te quedaste...d...do...dorm...mida- seguía temblando y yo comenzaba a acariciar su vientre de modo que pudiera calentarse y calmarse

\- dios ese niño esta loco y tu que haces aquí- sentía que poco a poco se estabilizaba, pues yo ya estaba muriendo de calor por la chimenea.

\- m...me...pidieron...que...te..Cuidara...- cuando decía eso me desilusione pues pensaba que me diría que por que quería estar conmigo, cuando pensaba decirle que podía haber muerto que aquí no era Canadá, ella dijo algo que me encanto escuchar.

-ta...también...fue...por que quería estar...co...contigo- en ese momento la veía a los ojos por que la volteaba y ella a mi dejando un poco de temblar y la miraba fijamente, quería besarla pero antes le dije lo tonta que era.

\- no debiste quedarte ahí en esa ventana, aquí no es como Canadá, aquí hace demasiado frío en las noches Anna, que tal si te enfermas y mueres de una pulmonía, aquí se ha dado eso, que haría después -

\- l...lo bueno que...estabas tú aquí...para darme calor ...¿no?- sonreía un poco al escuchar eso y volvíamos a estar serias, en ese momento me daba cuenta que tenía mis manos en su vientre cerca de su pelvis, no pude aguantarme y lleve valientemente mis manos por debajo de su blusa y de su sostén tomando sus senos firmes y redondos con mis manos apretándolos.

\- AHHHH ELSA AHH- gemía en un grito haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y pegando su trasero en mi cadera y eso me prendió, seguía masajeando sus senos y paso mi lengua por su oreja chupando y su cuello igual mientras me pegaba a ella y ponía mi pelvis con su trasero en mi intimidad, ella seguía gimiendo arqueándose y empujando su trasero contra mi intimidad que eso me prendía cada vez mas sentir sus movimientos así pase mi pierna arriba de las suyas para sentirlos mas intensos mientras seguía masaje ando sus senos y apretando sus pezones con mis dedos fríos.

-ahhh Elsa dios - seguía gimiendo y empezó a dar pequeños empujones con su trasero en mi sexo y eso me empezó a mojar cada vez mas que ya no aguante, que de inmediato me puse sobre ella abriéndole las piernas y subiéndolas a mis caderas, comencé a besarle el cuello y ella puso sus manos en mi espalda tratando de quitarme la playera que traía debajo del vestido que me quito, desesperadamente me empezó a quitar la blusa y el sostén liberando mi cuerpo y quedando solo en bóxer, comencé a moverme necesitaba sentirla y ambas empezamos a jadear en nuestros labios y cada vez me movía mas y mas, no podía aguantar ya necesitaba sentirla que me levante tantito y ella se sentó para quitarse su blusa y su sostén y yo me quite mis bóxers y ella la tanga que traía en ese momento, ella se hizo hacia a mi besando mi vientre así, y empece a gemir me prendía sus besos y luego me jalo abrazándome de la cintura y me ponía sobre ella y me mordía el oído y susurraba entre gemidos y su voz entrecortada .

\- Elsa Hazme el amor, por que estoy a punto de explotar en gemidos en tu oído te lo suplico - me jadeaba y gemía suplicante en el oído que todo el cuerpo se me erizo, abrí sus piernas bien y roce mi sexo con el de ella, ella empezó a gemir mas rico y sensual al sentir mis movimientos lentos al principio pero me apretaba los hombros en señal de que no quería lento si no rápido, y el calor de la chimenea aun encendida no ayudaba a calmarnos, aumente y empece a moverme mas, y mas, y mas rápido estaba teniendo incluso un orgasmo mientras seguía rozando mi sexo con el de ella, tanto que se escuchaba nuestros sexos mojados al rozarse y ella me gemía en el oído arañándome la espalda deliciosamente, empece a moverme mas rápido y brusco cuando derepente ambas llegamos al orgasmo muy fuerte que gritamos ambas, tanto que tuve miedo de que nos escucharan, me tire encima de ella tratando de respirar que empece a toser pues me hacia falta refrescar la garganta y ella se empezó a reír de eso mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, pasaron unos minutos y nadie toco a la puerta y ella y yo nos tranquilizamos y me pare corriendo de la cama hacia mi clóset, ella me miro extraña pues no la bese ni le dije nada y pensó que me vestiría cuando empece a buscar algo que necesitaba con urgencia que sabia que lo tenía ahí, pues era nuevo y no lo había echo con ella y necesitaba hacerlo que se diera cuenta que era mía y que la amaba.

Anna Flower

Derepente me hizo llegar a un orgasmo que aun sentía espasmo en mi vientre pero ella se había ido al clóset y buscaba algo, por que se escucha que tiraba cosas y pues ella no se veía se había metido literalmente en el clóset a buscarlo, cuando de pronto grito ¡LO TENGO!, yo me espante pues no sabia que hacia y me recargue sobre mis codos para ver mejor, mientras sudaba y respiraba normal cuando vi que salió con algo en la mano y directo hacia a mi, era una caja y me quede desconcertada.

\- e mm ¿que es eso Elsa?- miraba la caja en sus manos

\- algo que espero te guste - empezaba abrir la caja y mi sorpresa fue tan grande que no pude evitar expresarlo

\- Woow, no pensé que tuvieras uno de esos - era un consolador era doble en color negro, no lo había visto pues era de un lado largo el pene de unos como 15 centímetros y del otro lado contrario era como de unos 10 pero un poco mas gordo que el pene y estaba hacia arriba del pene, también de la caja saco un lubricador y lo empezó untar el pequeño primero se volvió hacia la cama y se puso un poco arriba de mi vientre y se sentó, enseñándome, me lo dio y lo observe pues si me llamaba la atención, nunca había usado un consolador y menos de esa forma.

\- es un dilo doble share L y esos me gustan mucho por que es como si me metiera dentro de la mujer y bueno, se moverme bien mejor que un hombre Jaja- se empezó a reír y yo levante la ceja riéndome un poco picara pues sabia lo que quería decirme con eso.

\- ¿quieres follarme Elsa?- la miraba muy picara y con la ceja alzada riéndome mientras me mordía el labio inferior y jugaba con el dildo en mis manos.

\- AHH f...fo...fo...¿follarte?- veía su rostro que se había quedado tonta cuando le dije eso pues nunca le había hablado así y eso me excitaba al ver su rostro, que seguí provocándola mas.

\- si...Quieres...FO...LLAR...ME...ELSA- y me metía la punta del pene a mi boca y comenzaba a chuparlo o como se dice a mamarlo de forma que ella me viera haciendo eso haciendo gestos y disfrutarlo y sí que lo estaba haciendo porque su rostro, estaba casi babeando ante eso y sus pezones que antes se habia calmado volvía a estar erectos y para mí eso, era el signo de que le gustaba que hiciera eso, agarre el dildo y lo lamí del pene más pequeño y me lo metí todo a la boca y procedí a lubricarlo con mi saliva pero quería ver su reacción cuando, baje el dildo y de la parte gordita lo lubrique mas pero con mi propio jugo poniéndomelo en la entrada solo rozándolo, me estremecí que empecé a gemir más fuerte al sentir esa sensación y su mirada de Elsa estaba completamente diferente se notaba en su rostro que quería comerme toda con eso ya una vez que lo lubrique y sude, me prendí más le pedí que se pusiera de rodillas.

-¿Dime como te lo pongo? Por favor- Elsa estaba balbuceando

-E….el….pe…pe…pequeño…va….de….de…dentro…de...- y antes de que terminara porque me daba risa se lo metí muy despacio pues no quería lastimarla aunque resbalo muy bien y el grito de Elsa con su cabeza hacia atrás me excito tanto que ya no aguantaba y se lo deje ir, de repente Elsa comenzó a tratar de respirar, pues creo que tuvo un pequeño orgasmo o tal vez un espasmo no se el asunto es que me dijo que la esperara un momento y eso hice acostándome de nuevo sobre mis codos viéndola ahora, me excitaba más su cuerpo amaba su vagina pero verla con esa cosa negra entre las piernas colgándole como si fuera hermafrodita, me ponía al cien ya la quería dentro de mí, cuando pudo por fin recuperarse me dio miedo su rostro pues, su rostro parecía de maniática sexual, y eso me gustaba pero debía admitir que daba miedo en ella, agarro mis manos y las puso sobre la cama mordiéndose los labios dios, nunca habia visto a Elsa de esa forma me acostó completamente sobre la cama pero antes puso una almohada en mi espalda debajo de mi cadera y otra en mi cabeza, abrió mis piernas y se acostó sobre mi sin meterlo, restregándomelo en mi vientre y cerca de mi monte de venus, eso me estremeció pues el sentir eso y su cuerpo dios era único, cuando quise poner mis manos en su espalda no me dejo y con una mano tomo ambas y las subió sobre mi cabeza agarrándolas con fuerza.

\- Wow, tú no eres Elsa o creo que es una parte que no conocía de ti- le dije mientras le pasaba la lengua por sus labios y de repente me mordió la lengua y eso me hizo saltar con un gemido en sus labios me jadeo, chupándola.

\- AHHH, me excitas mucho si haces eso Ahh- le dije mientras me movía poquito sintiendo el pene en mi monte y su boca succionar mi lengua

Me soltó y comenzó a bajar por mi cuello a chupármelo y a besarlo despacio, estaba haciéndome sufrir mientras yo tenía eso en mi vientre, pero lo disfrutaba ese sufrimiento, después bajo por mi barbilla mordiéndola un poco y eso me hacía jadear más y que mis pezones se rozaran con los suyos erectos, después bajo por mis senos y con su lengua jugo con uno de mis pezones eso me excito tanto que empecé a gemir dios, la sensación era única de su lengua en mi pezón y más cuando lo mordía yo quería más y le suplique jadeando que siguiera, y así paso por el otro e hizo lo mismo, yo quería soltarme pero no me dejaba, bajo por mi abdomen y estómago, con su lengua haciendo un camino y mordidas hasta llegar a mi monte de venus, donde respiro sobre ella y la sensación era única.

-AHHH Elsa por favor yaaaa hazme el amor por favor- le decia mientras arqueaba la espalda al sentir su respiración fría en mi monte y cerca de los labios vaginales.

-No lo sé…debo castigarte...- seguía pasando su aliento y la lengua un poco haciendo presión.

-Por favooooor chúpamela por favor- Elsa se sorprendía riéndose

Ambas chicas están en un éxtasis profundo y Anna no podía aguantar más que empezaba hablarle un poco con palabrotas sexuales, que a Elsa la excitaban y nunca pensó que ese tipo de palabras lo hicieran, cuando escucho decirle eso, ella no aguanto más y empezó a meter su lengua en sus labios lamiendo su clítoris de la rojiza, ella grito ante esa sensación que arqueo la espalda lo más que podía porque Elsa la tenía agarrada de ambas muñecas intentaba zafarse, hasta que lo logro hundiéndola más en ella sus manos iban directo a su cabello mientras gemía y abría la boca a no mas no poder, Elsa se estaba prendiendo tanto que empezó a succionar y mordisquear un poco su clítoris, era como si comiera un paleta de esas que tienes que chupar bastante tiempo para comer ese líquido de cereza que te derrite la boca, y Anna sí que era un dulce de cereza , sus manos fueron directo a su sexo y con sus pulgares comenzó a rozar rápidamente en el clítoris de Anna haciendo presión, pellizcándolo mientras ella iba con su lengua a meterla en su entrada y la penetraba con su lengua despacio, anna comenzaba a moverse bruscamente y a jalarle el cabello ante esa situación y hundía su boca en la almohada pues estaba gritando casi y no quería que la fueran a buscar a ambas, de repente Elsa comenzó a mover sus dedos rápidos, y metió un dedo a su vagina sin dejar de succionarle su entrada y busco su punto G y empezó a moverlo jalándolo un poco más para que sintiera más rico y Anna comenzó a gritar más en la almohada mordiéndola y jalando su cabello a Elsa, cuando de repente Anna sintió una corriente recorrerle desde la garganta hasta su sexo y una gran explosión con un grito que decía el nombre de Elsa, y ella tomando todo su néctar que habia aventado la Pelirroja, se dejó caer en la cama exhausta por ese orgasmo tan placentero, y su respiración estaba al tope, se estaba asfixiando con el calor de la chimenea y el calor que Elsa le habia provocado, Elsa se paró a apagar la chimenea y corrió de nuevo acostarse sobre ella, inmediato no la dejo recuperarse agarro sus piernas las abrió y se colocó encima de ella y puso la punta del pene mojado lubricado sobre su clítoris y empezó a rozarse despacio, pero muy sensual moviendo sus caderas.

\- Ahhhh…es…Ahhhh….pera…..aun no me…Ahh….recupero….Ahh Elsa….- Anna empezaba a arañar la espalda de Elsa al sentir el pene lubricar su clítoris despacio y luego más rápido los movimientos eran rápidos, que su clítoris comenzaba a hincharse mas y Anna estaba a punto de volver a venirse y subió las piernas en Elsa y enterró sus uñas en Elsa-

\- Ahhhh dios Anna….tus uñas Ahh- Elsa gimió en los labios de Anna y los mordió al sentir sus uñas que la habia excitado y de repente paro de moverse y se movía despacio.

\- Que…..pasa….por favor…no pares…mi amor….por favor…sigue...sigueee…por favor- le decia mientras le lamia de nuevo los labios y la besaba Anna a Elsa.

Elsa le ponía la punta del pene en la entrada de Anna que estaba húmeda, tan empapada que la cama de Elsa estaba mojada de solo su néctar y le metía la puntita y eso a Anna la estremeció gimiendo en su boca suplicándole-

-Ahhhh por favor…..El…..sa…Ahh…Sigue… ya no me hagas sufrir- La miraba suplicante ante eso y sentí el calor de su amada e incluso de la entrada de Anna sentía como palpitaba su Vagina y eso a ella le encantaba pero quería que le volviera a decir palabras sucias.

\- Es que yo también quiero mojarme mucho para moverme muy rápido y brusco- Se ponía en su oído y se lo chupaba mientras le pasaba la lengua y le metía y le sacaba la punta del pene de su entrada- Quiero…que me digas que quieres… mientras te embisto con mi cuerpo y te la meto toda dentro de tu vagina Anna…Ayy…Anna por favor dime que quieres que yo también quiero hacerlo-

-Ahh…..por qué me haces sufrir….y me hablas asii Ahhhh…Elsa...- Anna cada vez más la apretaba de la espalda

-Vamos dime que quieres por favor- se la metía mas la punta y se la volvía a sacar-

-F…o…lla….me….por favor…Elsa...- le decia con la voz entrecortada y Elsa se moría por eso, pero la hacía sufrir más y esta vez le metía la punta y un poquito más y se la dejaba adentro y se movía un poco

-Ahh diioos Ahh-

-Como….me dijiste Anna- se quedaba quieta

-Follame….Ahh- le enterraba más las uñas

-Ahhhh ¿cómo?- Se la metía toda

-AHHH FOLLAME- se arqueaba gimiéndole en el oído

-AHHH ¿COMO?- comenzaba a moverse un poco rápido

-FOLLAME…AHH FOLLAME- Abría mas sus piernas y la agarraba de su trasero para empujarla mas

\- Repítemelo varias veces…..ANNAAA... POR FAVOR- Se movía cada vez más rápido y se la sacaba y volvía a meter toda pero rápido-

-FOLLAME….FOLLAME…FOLLAME...AHHH…FOLLAME MAS SI ASI FOLLAME ELSA….AHHH AMOR FOLLAME NO DEJES DE HACERLO FOLL…A….MEE AHH-

Elsa comenzaba a moverse más rápido y la embestía cada vez más fuerte mientras ella le gritaba casi en el oído que lo hiciera Elsa puso sus manos en la cama cerrando sus puños y hundiendo la cadera para poder moverse más rápido embestirla bruscamente, sin lastimarla Anna la agarraba de su hermoso trasero para meterla más dentro de ella, mientras ambas chicas gemían sin importar que las escucharan pues las palabras y las embestidas de la platinada estaba subiendo el nivel de excitación tan alto que era algo, único que ambas habia estado experimentado y era la primera vez, cada vez era más rápido y brusco de repente paraba y bruscamente se la sacaba y se la metía de nuevo y eso a Anna le encantaba y paraba y de repente lento y rápido lento y rápido, más adentro, y cada vez más adentro, empezó a sentir las paredes de ambas chicas vaginales como apretaban el dildo eso era el aviso de que estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo delicioso, cuando Elsa callo encima de Anna apretándola de todo el cuerpo Anna la mordió del hombro con fuerza y Ella del cuello que eso fue lo que hizo más la última embestida que le dio Elsa a Anna, metiéndole el pene completamente y dejándoselo ahí que ambas se gritaron sus nombres sin levantar la cabeza y mordiéndose,el orgasmo al unísono, el silencio después del grito fue bastante visible, incluso por la cama que habia rechinado de tan caloroso e intenso momento, Elsa callo sobre Anna, sin mas no poder sostenerse de sus brazos y el sudor se habia convertido en más bien un baño de sauna, la habitación estaba tan caliente que se asfixiaban ambas intentando recuperar la respiración, no simplemente no podían, Elsa necesitaba quitarse de Anna, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente a pesar del sudor y las fuerzas la traicionaba, simplemente no podía y Anna, estaba muriendo en su propio calor y el de su amada, que intento ayudarla, pero aún tenían ambas el consolador adentro y si se movían tantito volvían a sentir espasmos y volvían a gritar como locas, porque era otro gemido que salían al tal movimiento.

-N…No….Puedo….res….pirar- decía Anna con aun el corazón salirse y el pecho respirando extremadamente anormal

-Es…pe….ra- Le decía Elsa bajando la mano por su vientre para poder quitar el dildo cuando intenta sacarlo no fue lo suficiente cuidado y Anna sintió ese espasmo oculto y cuando se lo saco ambas gritaron de nuevo, estremeciendo su cuerpo ante eso que lo saco de un jalón de ambas, y otro orgasmo en sus bocas salió, pero esta vez Elsa cayó sobre la cama estremecida ante esa sensación única y dejo el dildo por algún lugar de la cama.

-Diiiioooos, eso fue tan Único y FABULOSOO- trataba de respirar Elsa

\- Ahhhh ni me digas que no puedo respirar aún tengo la sensación del orgasmo…Ahhhh- Anna seguía arqueándose y trataba de calmarse.

Después de que ambas chicas consiguieron hacerlo poco a poco iban recuperando la respiración

\- Dios creo que ya, pero aún me palpita mi sexo y tu- le dijo Anna subiéndose de nuevo a Elsa besándola de nuevo muy apasionada y lamiéndole la boca-

-dios quieres otra vez, ya no puedo aun me palpita mi sexo igual y mi clítoris todo- La abrazaba poniendo sus manos en su trasero jugando con ellos con sus uñas-

\- No solo te estoy besando y no me hagas cosquillas jajá- se retorcía sobre ella-

\- dios mujer estas súper sudada-

\- pero si tu parece que fuiste a un sauna- se rían ambas mientras se besaban

\- Oye no sabía que te gustaba decir palabrotas Anna- Anna se ponía roja y se tapaba el rostro en el pecho de la platinada.

\- no, yo tampoco pero es que dios tú me pones mal, sabes...- se reía Elsa y le levantaba la mirada

-a mí me ha encantado ese modo tuyo- la besaba de los labios y le acariciaba su cabello despeinado cobrizo-

-a mí también Els- la miraba sonriendo, pero de repente su sonrisa desaparecía por unos labios serios y ojos tristes.

\- Que pasa Anna- la miraba con el ceño fruncido Elsa.

-que esto solo es un sueño, por que mañana volverás a ignorarme y a casarte con Jack- empezaba a llorar Anna abrazando a Elsa y Elsa sonreía ante eso y se sentaba sentándola encima de ella y le limpiaba sus ojos con sus pulgares retirando las lágrimas-

\- No Anna, no me casare con Jack, bueno si, pero después me divorciare y él está de acuerdo conmigo- la miraba sorprendida

\- cómo es posible eso-

-En cuanto yo tenga mi reino, él y yo nos vamos a divorciar porque él tiene una chica que le gusta haya en su país y él sabe que te…- se quedaba callada pues se acordaba de lo que le decía su amigo, en verdad la quería y solo era por sexo o en verdad era amor y la amaba que por eso no quería dejarla ir, Anna la miraba ahora más insegura pues su silencio y que no le habia terminado de decir - ¿Elsa?-

-TE AMO ANNA, TE AMO- y la besaba rodeándola con los brazos y sin dejarla hablar que Anna empezaba a llorar de nuevo y se besaban sin dejarse un minuto hasta que ya no tenían aliento.

-Yo También TE AMO ELSA, Y NO TIENES IDEA EL MIEDO QUE TENGO DE PERDERTE- seguía llorando pero sonriendo.

\- no lo vas hacer, créeme pero debes tenerme fe y no desconfiar de mí y sobre todo dejarte llevar por tus impulsos Anna, a mí no me molestara que hables con Kristoff pero ya no mientas y me niegues por favor, tendremos que fingir ante nuestros padres nuestra relación, pero después de la coronación y el divorcio dictare una ley que no puedan quitar a partir de mi reinado a los siguientes monarcas si ellos deciden o no casarse o divorciarse para casarse con alguien más, te lo prometo y como me apoyaran me casare contigo y entonces, reinaremos juntas mi amor lo prometo-

\- te amo y sé que lo haremos y te prometo que estaremos siempre juntas y ya no dudare de nuevo en ti ni en mí, me haces feliz Elsa TE AMO, TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO- se lanzaba Anna sobre Elsa riéndose Ambas chicas mientras volvía acostarse, pero solo era cuestión de minutos para que el sueño las invadiera y Morfeo hiciera de las suyas mientras Anna dormía en el dulce y suave pecho de su Reyna de hielo y Elsa abrazada de su cadera a su princesa Anna, ambas iban a volver a luchar por el amor, pero esta vez en contra, de sus padres y el destino debía ahora dar su vuelta a favor de ellas.


	7. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Terror, amor...responsabilidad...una ¿sombra?**

 **hola público...aquí está solo un capítulo ya que no subiré el que sigue...por qué los quiero dejar con la intriga jajaja y por qué ya viene un poco de fantasía jeje...espero les guste y a mm...gracias n.n recuerden que no me pertenecen los personajes...contenido sexual lesbico...y creo que es corta esta lectura sorry pero las siguientes son larguitas...disfruten y gracias**

Anna Flower

Habían pasado 4 noches desde que las muchachas se dormían juntas y tenían intimidad todas las noches en su cuarto,en las mañanas desayunaban temprano juntas y Anna acompañaba a Elsa al despacho a contestar cartas y a esperar a que llegasen los de la mesa de guerra y táctica y después ella se iba a esperarla a cualquier jardín que estuviera solo y de repente Elsa llegara por detrás y la besara y la abrazara 4 días que así habían pasado y el 5 igual pero Anna tenia planeado hoy salir con ella a solas a conocer arendelle pues se la habia pasado 4 días encerrada haciendo el amor en cada rincón del cuarto de Elsa y caminando en todo el castillo, sin rastros de su madre y platicando con la Reyna Agatha, pero hoy le tocaba a Elsa estar en el trono en audiencias, pues su madre quería enseñarle a hacer eso, así que fue al despacho de Elsa para ver si no estaban aún los consejeros, por desgracia si estaban ahí, así que se quedó sentada afuera de la puerta a esperar que terminara el consejo de guerra, para poder pasar y estar con ella y proponerle su plan romántico y apasionado de la rojiza.

\- ¡NO ME INTERESA QUE ES LO QUE ESTE PASANDO EN ESAS GRANJAS!- se escucharon derepente gritos de Elsa con golpes fuertes secos resonaban en el pasillo.

\- ¡ESA GENTE NECESITA DE SU MONARCA Y YO VOY A IR, PERSONALMENTE A VER POR QUE DEREPENTE LOS NIÑOS DESAPARECEN Y USTEDES, SI NO QUIEREN UN JUZGADO PERSONAL POR SUS ACTOS DE FALTA DE INTERÉS, OLVIDARAN UN POCO LA ECONOMÍA Y SE DEDICARAN A CUIDAR A LOS HABITANTES DE ARENDELLE, QUE ES POR ESO QUE VOY A SER REYNA POR ELLOS!- Anna solo se quedaba callada ante esos gritos que daban miedo y de que niños hablaban.

\- pueden retirarse caballeros y espero que el día de hoy y mañana entiendan el por que no me presento y sepan que tienen trabajo mientras...yo no este aquí- de repente la puerta se abrió y Anna se paro rápidamente acomodándose la falda del vestido que hoy se había puesto, pues quería dar el aspecto que era parte de arendelle, su vestido era de color verde con café claro y en la parte de arriba tenía un chaleco de color azul y verdoso no amarrado se veía divina con unos zapatos de bailarina verdes y tenía esta vez su cabello con sus medias trenzas de cada lado, los del consejo la vieron y le hicieron una reverencia lo cual ella le contesto a cada uno y después paso despacio por la puerta del despacho de Elsa y se asomó primero para ver que hacia la rubia, tal vez ni ganas tenía de hablar con ella, cuando vio que Elsa estaba sentada completamente recargada en su silla que parecería un trono la vio a la joven Reyna agarrándose de sus sienes con una mano sobándose y con los ojos cerrados, realmente estaba cansada y peor aun por que ella no la dejaba dormir en las noches, incluso anoche se dio cuenta de que Elsa no tenía ganas de hacer el amor y cuando ella desistió se dio cuenta que Elsa se había sentido mal y fue como le hizo el amor a Anna, pero en ningún momento quiso darle entender eso, sin embargo pues no dijo nada se sentía mal pues estaba siendo una carga mas.

\- puedo pasar majestad - se hacia visible ante la puerta tomando su vestido y dando una reverencia doblando sus piernas y con la cabeza hacia abajo.

\- no me hagas eso porque tú no eres como ellos, eres mi novia princesa Anna - Elsa sonreía y con la mano le decía que se acercara y Anna cerro la puerta y se metió, cuando se acercó solo se agacho para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y derepente la platinada la jalo de la cadera y la hizo caer en sus piernas para sentarla, de lo cual Anna sonrío y se sentó bien con ambas piernas de lado y acariciando su cabeza Elsa cerró los ojos con alivio y placer.

\- ahhh hm mm eso se siente bien amor - se dejo dar el masaje en su sienes por la rojiza y ella le sonreía, quería preguntarle que era eso de los niños y también de su plan, pero no quería fastidiarla

\- estas muy tensa Elsa y casi no has dormido, por que no vas acostarte un rato - seguía acariciando su cabeza

\- hm mm no, no puedo tengo que resolver un problema muy importante de arendelle - fruncía el ceño pero sin abrir los ojos pues estaba disfrutando el masaje de su amada.

\- si escuche, quería venir a proponerte algo que se me ocurrió, pero veo que es algo grave, pero no quiero que tampoco te me agobies, te puedes enfermar mi amor, bueno no soy quien para meterme en esto yo solo quiero que estés bien pero tu decides lo que haces al final- Elsa abrió los ojos apartando sus manos de su cabeza y la miro, Anna se espanto pues pensó que había dicho algo malo cuando derepente la platinada se acercó y beso sus labios pasando sus manos por su espalda para apretarla contra ella, Anna amaba esos besos cuando eran tan tiernos y apasionados suspiro cerrando los ojos y con un gemido de placer pero tierno por el beso se enamoraba mas y mas de ella.

-Hm mm amo cuando haces eso Elsa, me tienes tan mal - le decía en su boca mientras seguía besándose y ella se arqueaba para poder estar mas pegada a ella.

\- yo también amo eso, y mas cuando suspiras y gimes en mis labios con tu sonrisa mi amor, pero creme que lo que tú me digas siempre lo tomare en cuenta mi pecosa - se reía mientras le mordía el labio un poco duro -

\- auch oye, no me muerdas que me vas a marcar y luego que digo- le daba una palmadita en la boca a Elsa que ella se rió viéndola - pues le dices que la Reyna te mordió con amor jaja- la miraba riéndose y derepente tocaban la puerta, lo que hizo que Anna saltara de un brinco y Elsa se riera de la rojiza caer con la cara pálida " Adelante ", dijo Elsa mientras pasaba su madre y la miraba sonriendo al ver que estaban las dos ahí cerrando la puerta y poniéndose al otro lado viéndolas a ambas.

\- espero se estén portando bien, por que veo sus caras coloradas - sonreía viéndolas

\- jaja madre estábamos besándonos de echo, si te das cuenta en el labio de Anna - miraba a Anna picara y ella se ruborizó tratando de ocultar el labio marcado

\- oh Elsa te eh dicho que eso no se hace ni que ella fuera una vaca para marcar, mira su labio, que clase de modales tienes jovencita- y se acercaba a ver a Anna, ella solo se ponía mas roja al ver a la Reyna tan cerca tocándole el labio.

\- dime a que has venido madre protectora de nueras - se ríe Elsa poniendo su codo izquierdo en el brazo del sillón y poniendo su rostro en su palma mientras las miraba a ambas y sonreía.

-Venía a decirte que la audiencia te espera y venia por Anna igual que sabía que estaba aquí-Anna se sorprendía y Elsa se ponía seria

\- Disculpe Reyna pero para que me buscaba ¿hice algo malo acaso?- la miraba desconcertada y la Reyna volteaba a verla sonriéndole

\- Me gusta lo propia que eres Anna y no, no hiciste nada malo solo quería que fuéramos a dar una vuelta por el reino ya que no lo conoces y estar encerrada aquí parece ser contagioso- miraba a Elsa y Elsa se reia un poco ante eso pues la indirecta le habia caído como anillo al dedo.

-Sería un honor acompañarla Reyna Agatha- sonreía pero se veía en sus ojos tristeza pues en realidad la razón del por qué quería conocer el reino era por Elsa que la acompañara pero al parecer no se iba a poder.

\- Lo siento madre, pero- volteaban ambas a ver a Elsa pararse de la silla – pero no iré a la audiencia y anna viene conmigo si no te molesta, iré arreglar unos asuntos en un pueblo cerca de las montañas de hielo, ya tenía planes con ella solo que no le habia dicho nada, porque en ese momento llegaste- Anna sonreía no podía creer que en verdad tenía pensado hacer eso.

\- Ya veo, no te preocupes cariño entiendo, yo estaré entonces en la audiencia mientras ustedes van a resolver lo de los niños desaparecidos-

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué es eso?- Elsa la miraba desconcertada

\- Es que la audiencia se trataba de eso, pero me siento orgullosa de saber que tu….ya habías planeado esto vayan estaremos en contacto con el celular por cualquier cosa que me llegasen a decir en la audiencia, Kate, Orín- entraban las mucamas de Elsa- por favor vistan a la princesa Elsa con ropa pesada de equitación y preparen un arma, por cualquier cosa, la princesa viajara al norte con Anna para un asunto real y la necesito bien equipada junto con la princesa Anna por favor- Las mucamas, hacían la reverencia y se iban a la habitación de Elsa y de Anna arreglar las cosas.

\- bueno madre si nos permites tenemos que platicar sobre el viaje e ir a ponernos la ropa y saber que nos llevaremos ya que supongo yo, que estaremos haya 3 días para arreglar esa situación- Elsa se bajaba del pedestal y agarra a Anna ofreciéndole el brazo para que lo tomara y la sacaba y al llegar a la puerta su madre le pregunto en tono de preocupación.

-Hija solo 3 días, la situación lleva 3 meses y tú solo necesitas 3 días, no entiendo hija- volteaba a verla y se acercaba a ella a darle un beso en la frente y tomarla de la mano.

-Creo que a pesar de que tu estuvieras en canada seguías al pendiente de tu gente, eso habla bien de ti madre como Reyna y eso es lo que quiero de mí, que tardare solo 3 días en salvar a mi país porque lo amo con todo el corazón, no te preocupes estaremos bien y cuidare bien de Anna, lo prometo- La volvía a besar y se iban a la habitación, mientras su madre sonreía y se iba a esperarlas en las puertas del gran castillo a ver que le dieran sus provisiones bien.

Cuando Anna bajo veía afuera del castillo a dos caballos con 5 guardias en caballo, como habia ordenado Elsa estaban listos los dos caballos sin dueño estaban llenos de dos maletas y varias cosas como telas y el de color negro tenía una espada ambos caballos de color blanco y negro, Anna se sorprendió tanto al verlo pues fue la primera que bajo, su madre estaba ahí y la agarro de la cara un poco extraña.

\- Hija ¿qué es esto a donde te vas?- Anna se le quedaba viendo pero se ponía seria, pues no la habia visto durante toda esa semana que habia pasado

\- No sé solo Elsa me pidió que la acompañase y eso es lo que hago- La miraba un poco enojada

\- Sé que estas enojada te prometí que estaríamos juntas estas vacaciones, pero eh estado haciendo unas cosas en la empresa del rey y el conmigo- la interrumpía pues se imaginaba que.

\- No necesito que hagas que mi mente piense mal de ti madre, no te preocupes estaré aquí en tres días- en ese momento la voz del hombre el anunciante, anunciaba que la princesa se acercaba al jardín principal, cuando Anna voltio quedo con la boca abierta al ver su traje de equitación, Pues era una pechera con un chaleco de color blanco es decir Elsa vestía completamente de blanco y la pechera tenía una leve franja negra recorrer su pechera haciendo una división, tenía el cabello amarrando en una cola de caballo hacia abajo y sus pantalones tan pegados de equitación con una franja negra recorrer por todo el contorno de sus piernas largas y bellas y unas botas blancas con la punta negra y unos picos en la parte de atrás de la suela igual de color negros, en la cadera tenia amarrado un cinturón de color negro con una larga espada que se podía ver que pesaba, pero que para Elsa eso era natural, pues caminaba con naturalidad y además traía una larga capa blanca con el símbolo que era la representación de ese gran lugar " SNOW DE ARENDELLE", realmente se veía tan hermosa aunque no mostrara nada su cuerpo en ese traje se veía tan marcado, porque todo le quedaba pegado, además de que se habia dado cuenta que su ropa y la de ella hacían contraste como el Yin Yang, sin duda alguna Anna era el yin; es el principio más liviano más delicado sensual, la tierra, la oscuridad, la pasividad y la absorción, todo lo que ella era realmente algo que ocultaba algo que era capaz de absorber el amor de todos y contra decirlo y ser completamente equilibrada, su traje completamente negro, y el de Elsa pero en la parte del pecho de Anna tenia aquella franja pero en diagonal en blanco y su capa era negra con la misma insignia y sin esa espada con sus guantes de equitación largos y de color negro con las puntas blancas, y Elsa dios Elsa era el yang es el principio dominante el que aspiraba grandeza y control el salvaje, el cielo, la luz, la actividad y la penetración, y al pensar eso Anna, mismo se reia y se ruborizaba porque si pensábamos en que Elsa era la penetración claro que lo era en todos los aspectos, y una vez más la sacaron de su pensamiento cuando la princesa se acercó a ella sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla enfrente de su madre, que ella se desconcertó al ver esa muestra de cariño.

\- ¡Du ser vakker kjære Yin!- Anna abría los ojos que no podía creer que habia escuchado en los labios de Elsa, hablar noruego, claro como no era posible si ella era Reyna de este lugar, pero la ruborizo y comprendió aunque no sabía noruego lo que le quiso decir y quiso desviar el tema y la mirada intensa de su madre preguntándole.

\- Su majestad, quiero saber de quién es el caballo negro, ¿acaso no iremos solas?, ¿No iremos en carro?- Elsa sonrió al verla pues sabía que la habia puesto mucho en peligro y se dirigió al caballo agarrándolo y diciéndole que se acercara a ella.

-No, el camino a donde nos dirigimos no está aún adecuado para un automóvil es peligroso, la única forma es ir a caballo y este caballo princesa Anna es suyo, a partir de ahora, ya que será parte de esta familia usted debe saber montar y ocupar un lugar en este mundo y sobre todo ser mi mano derecha en mis decisiones, el caballo no tiene nombre aun, es hembra, pero puedes ponerle un nombre el que la princesa guste - Anna se acercaba a ese hermoso caballo y no podía creerlo que era tan bello y más porque el caballo de Elsa era blanco pero ese si era macho, No tenía que pensarlo más pues, la situación lo estaba poniendo y ya que el caballo de Elsa se llamaba Yang, ella tenía que ser el complemento, Yin.

\- Yin- Elsa voltio ante el susurro de Anna sonriendo

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?- la miro fijamente con los ojos brillosos

\- La llamare Yin, ya que Yang esta contigo...como yo- Se miraban intensamente sonriendo y eso su madre lo habia visto estaba alarmada cuando la Reyna llego y las despertó de su propia ilusión.

\- bien princesas deben irse si quieren llegar a tiempo al norte sabes Elsa que es un camino muy largo y tu padre ya sabe de la situación, ambas se ven hermosas, y realmente se ve que esto funcionara- La mama de Anna miraba a la Reyna sin saber qué hacer y la Reyna la miraba con una sonrisa fingida y despedía a las dos princesas, mientras Elsa ayudaba a subir a Anna a su caballo, Anna sabia montar no como Elsa pero sabia y así Elsa se subió al suyo y dio la orden

A 5 soldados que iban detrás de Ella a caballo, su madre se acercó por última vez pues estaba desconcertada, se llevarían caballos por lo general para llegar a esa zona se llegaba en avioneta por qué Elsa iba en caballo sabiendo que era más tardado.

\- Hija no crees que sería más cómodo y menos doloroso si se van en avión -

\- Sabes que se montar por lo tanto no me canso, y quiero aprovechar para que Anna conozca el reino por el suelo no por el cielo madre , por eso me llevo el arma que me has dado, por cualquier cosa que llegue a pasar pero también llevo el símbolo y el orgullo de este reino, la espada que fue forjada en el castillo de hielo de la montaña de nieve del norte más alta de arendelle- su madre le sonreía pues realmente iba entendiendo por que Elsa amaba tanto su país, y que también haría lo imposible por no dejar su trono ni tampoco a Anna y eso le preocupaba un poco pues, no sabía si podría con todo, y así las vio partir mientras Elsa daba la orden de cabalgar por el puente y perderse por el pueblo hasta llegar a las montañas donde hacia un intenso frio y quizás habia un peligro que las muchachas iban a enfrentar.

Elsa Snow

\- hija antes de que bajes ¿dime a donde vas y por que rayos te llevas a Anna?- el rey estaba entre las sombras del pasillo acercándose a Elsa que estaba apunto de bajar por las grandes escaleras, volteaba a ver a su padre que tenía una expresión de enojo y desconcierto ante la noticia que se hacia en el reino con rapidez.

\- el pueblo de la montaña del Norte está en peligro y tu no has echo nada por ellos, se supone que eres su monarca padre y si me llevo a Anna, es por que se que esta aburrida y encerrada aquí y no quiero que pase por lo que yo eh pasado, padre- lo miraba Elsa acercándose a el quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro señalando su pecho del hombre.

\- Elsa, no quiero que vayas, si yo no eh ido es por la misma razón aveces el Reino debe tener medidas estrictas con la población y sabes que en ese lugar habitan mas familias homoparentales que personas normales y - lo interrumpía poniendo su mano cerca de su rostro y volteando la cara para aguantar el coraje que le provocaba el por sus palabras, se alejó cerrando los puños y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- así que es por eso que no los has ayudado, se supone que aquí...es un reino liberal de las decisiones de género y atracción, las cosas que en los últimos años se han presentado y han llegado al país de Noruega y sus alrededores como arendelle, que clase de rey eres padre-

\- que yo lo eh permitido no significa que lo acepte, para mi eso es repulsivo y es algo que se debe ocultar y no me afecta que un par de niños de familias no deseadas desaparezcan Elsa, serás reina y debes portarte como tal. Y esto no es digno del puesto - su padre la empujaba mientras caminaba por las escaleras y antes de que diera otro paso más Elsa lo tomaba del brazo y su padre volteaba tan sorprendido por el arrebato de su hija que la miraba paralizado.

\- te lo diré una sola vez padre y no me va a importar lo que hagas, Voy hacer Reyna de Arendelle y voy a ir al pueblo del Norte a ver que estaba pasando con mi pueblo y voy averiguar quién es el maldito maniático que es homófobico y a detenerlo, afortunadamente no ha habido muertos y no voy a seguir esperando a que derepente exista uno, con permiso padre, poco a poco me doy cuenta que clase de rey eres- cuando Elsa iba hacia abajo su padre solo le dijo una ultima cosa y después se fue hacia su cuarto ya no bajando- Se ha encontrado dos niños muertos bajando del río, desgraciadamente ya ha asesinado a dos criaturas, pero no me duele Elsa, me dolerías tu, que te vaya bien hija pierde el tiempo en cosas insignificantes pero no permitas que le suceda algo a Anna-

Elsa no quiso voltear pues no era posible que su padre lo dijera con naturalidad que dos niños habían sido asesinados, eso era horrible que clase de rey era su padre que no le importaba su reino ella nunca lo recordaba así, algo había pasado que su padre simplemente no quisiera ocuparse del pueblo y eso le preocupaba pero tenía un deber con su corazón y era saber que pasaba con sus ciudadanos.

iban cabalgando hacia el pueblo y una vez que habían entrado, bajaron la velocidad y trotaban enfrente de todo el pueblo más cerca del castillo se dirigían al bosque para poder llegar al gran lago que dividía ambas zonas que los llevarían a la montaña de hielo principal, la gente volteaba desconcertada pues hacia mucho tiempo que no veían una escolta así, desde que el rey fue a ver eso y ya no volvió, les dio tanta alegría ver a su princesa portar la espada con orgullo y que iba a resolver el problema de la aldea del Norte, daba a demostrar que amaba a su país, gritos le daba a la platinada y emociones recorrían a Elsa por ver a su gente animarla, mientras Anna aun no entendía la situación se acercó con su caballo a lado del de Elsa, que había visto que su rostro estaba serio y centrado a llegar al bosque alejándose de las personas y sus alabanzas.

\- Elsa, quiero saber ¿a dónde vamos?, dijiste que hablaríamos del tema pero en realidad no entiendo nada-

\- vamos al norte a ver unos sucesos y unas muertes de unos niños que se han presentado desde hace 3 meses, y que nadie en arendelle habían puesto atención, además de que se cuál era tu intención cuando fuiste al despacho, se que planeabas estar conmigo hoy y yo igual, así que por eso te traje aquí y te llevare hasta la montaña, después te regresaras al castillo, mínimo que conozcas la parte norte de arendelle, yo volveré en tres días y prometo llevarte a la otra punta Anna-

\- no, yo quiero ir contigo, estoy emocionada sinceramente no pensé que aun se hacia esto, es decir parezco caballero jaja bueno literalmente por que traigo capa y una espada en mi caballo y cosas así- Elsa sonreía viéndola y Anna se ruborizaba

\- te ves hermosa princesa Anna, en realidad si te queda las tradiciones de arendelle, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que te suceda algo no me perdonaría si el asesino, te quisiera tocar - le quitaba la mirada poniéndose seria sin dejar de trotar ambas mientras caminaban saliendo del pueblo y casi a llegar al bosque.

\- oye, yo quiero ir contigo y te prometo que obedeceré en todo, pero por favor déjame ir contigo quiero inmiscuirme en el asunto de arendelle, quiero ser tu mano derecha- ponía su mano con la de Elsa que traía recargada en la silla, Elsa voltio y le sonrió dandole un beso en los labios, que de inmediato Anna voltio pues no estaban solas y le preocupaba la situación, Elsa se rió

\- no te preocupes, ellos son mis más leales guardias y ellos no dirán nada en lo que pase estos tres días enserio- los guardián reían y Anna se ruborizaba mas, se sentía tonta ahora uno de ellos se acercó a ellas y miro a Anna.

\- no se preocupe princesa, nuestro lema es ver feliz a la futura Reyna, y nosotros queremos que sea feliz con usted- se volvía atrás y miraba a Elsa sonriendo y Elsa igual

\- bueno y como sabes que asesinaron a alguien- la miraba

\- por que mi padre me confeso ahorita que dos niños fueron encontrados río abajo muertos, aun no se como murieron pero esos niños había desaparecido y el no hizo absolutamente nada por que son...- se quedaba enojada apretando los puños.

\- que pasa amor-

\- son hijos de familias homoparentales Anna, por eso no hizo nada por que mi padre es un maldito homofobico-

\- creí que el apoyaba eso y todas las cosas que este siglo traía con el- la miraba sorprendida

\- jaja si, eso es lo que creen de el para que crean que es un rey genial, pero en realidad...poco a poco me doy cuenta...que solo es por dinero que está aquí...y eso me pudre- veía su teléfono que traía, por desgracia la señal era débil pues entraba. Al bosque y estaba oscuro por los enormes árboles, miro a Anna que estaba triste y la agarro de su mano y se la beso.

\- no importa yo se que encontraremos el culpable mi amor, voy a dar la orden para ir más rápido debemos llegar, a la anochecer, si queremos resolver esto mañana temprano, sigue por favor mi ritmo Anna no quiero que te quedes atrás siempre de lado mío o atrás de mi ¿ok mi amor?-

\- como tu ordenes mi Reyna- me sonreía y me besaba, una vez terminado el beso me paraba y daba la señal de que era hora de cabalgar lo más rápido posible para llegar a la anochecer.

Corrían los caballos desenfrenadamente por el bosque oscuro, mientras Anna y Elsa iban sin titubear sobre sus caballos y sus capaz volando mientras que los demás corrían detrás de ellas, atentos de ambas chicas mientras caía la noche y ellos se acercaban mas a su destino y cada vez hacia mas frío, los caballos y las chicas iban al mismo ritmo realmente parecían el Yin Yang la balanza perfecta, incluso sus corazones se conectaban y sus trajes las hacia ver que eran la una para la otra una sola y un amor.

Habían llegado y Elsa se detuvo al oír el chasquido de los dientes de Anna que intentaba disimular, se bajo del caballo blanco y corrió donde estaba ella sacando del caballo un gran abrigo negro grueso y se lo hacia poner debajo de la gran capa negra.

\- di...dios...que frío hace - la miraba mientras veía como se lo ponía Elsa .

\- jaja estamos casi cerca de la montaña por eso, ya llegamos solo ponte esto y vuelve al caballo-

\- t...t...tu...no tienes f...frío.- la miraba pues solo veía salir su vapor de su aliento de Elsa, pero no veía que temblara en lo absoluto, solo veía sus mejillas rojas y su gesto serio.

\- no amor yo estoy acostumbrada al frío y amo el frío, vamos sube de una vez, ya llegamos- la subía al caballo y volvía a su lugar volviendo a colocar su grande capa en las posaderas del caballo blanco, volvía a dar la orden de cabalgar y Anna sentía el frío intenso en sus mejillas y su nariz congelarse, pues era de noche y estaba mas oscuro y aparte estaba congelada, 5 minutos pasaron y alcanzó a ver un pueblo con luz y Elsa cabalgo mas de prisa hasta que llego a la entrada donde ordenó trotar y entrar mientras observaba a la gente que estaba enojada y a la defensiva, y que estas personas tenían armas en sus caderas y las madres ocultaban a sus hijos, como si Elsa fuera la que se los quería llevar, no era un buen recibimiento y entonces bajo del caballo y puso su mano en su mango de su espada y camino en medio para poder hablar con ellos.

-¡pueblo del Norte, veo que la situación es crítica y qué mismos están en alerta pero, yo no soy su enemiga podrían decirme que es lo que paso por favor-

\- ¡USTEDES LOS REYES NOS HAN ABANDONADO POR QUE HAY MUCHA GENTE HOMOPARENTALES AQUÍ, Y SE HAN LLEVADO A NUESTROS HIJOS QUE ELLOS NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE LAS PUTERIAS DE ESTA GENTE, MI MUJER Y YO NO SABEMOS QUE HACER SIN NUESTROS HIJOS, LOS QUEREMOS DE VUELTA- todo el mundo empezaba a gritarle y Elsa, se ponía un poco nerviosa al farullo de esa gente y mas al ver que eran personas mujeres y hombres casados no veía en ningún momento parejas homoparentales, cuando se iba acercar el hombre con pistola en mano Elsa saco su espada amenazándolo, el tipo se rió y de inmediato los guardias se bajaron de sus caballos apuntándoles con escopetas y rifles a las personas, pero había gente detrás de ellos y los golpeaban quitándoles las armas, cuando Elsa se dio cuenta vio que Anna estaba aterrorizada ante eso y derepente otro chico la agarraba por detrás y ella gritaba su nombre tapándole la boca, Elsa se enfureció y de un zarpazo con la espada le quito el arma al hombre alto lastimándolo de la muñeca, y corrió con la espada en mano a golpear al tipo que tenía a Anna agarrada lastimándola, el chico al ver como gritaba el otro por el dolor de la espalda la soltó huyendo y Elsa la tomo de la cintura a Anna y se dirigió a su caballo sacando su rifle y apuntando con una sola mano a los hombres pidiendo que soltaran a los guardias y ellos no obedecieron y Elsa de su cadera saco una granada, que le quito el seguro y ellos inmediatamente los saltaron y ella volvió a colocar el seguro, esta vez la cara de Elsa era irreconocible.

\- ¡AHORA ESCUCHADME BIEN ESTUPIDOS HOMOFOBICOS, DÍGANME DONDE ESTAN LAS FAMILIAS HOMOPARENTALES Y COMO SE ATREVEN A TRATAR DE AMENAZARME O DE LASTIMAR A SU FUTURA PRINCESA, ELLA SERÁ MI ESPOSA Y USTEDES ESTUVIERON A PUNTO DE TOCARLA, COMO SE ATREVEN!- Anna se quedó paralizada al ver el rostro de Elsa tan furioso y de ver como sostenía ambos objetos pesados e imponía a esa gente a arrodillarse frente a ella.

\- Señora- una señora le gritaba

\- su señoría yo se donde están las familias, solo que nuestros esposos se segaron al perder a nuestras hijas e hijos, ni siquiera nos dejaron acercarnos a estar personas a darles de comer por favor sígame -

Elsa caminaba y Anna detrás de ella con dos guardias mientras apuntaba y sostenía la espalda del otro lado, llegaban como a una cueva con una jaula y la señora se acercaba con una lámpara y su sorpresa fue ver a todas esas familias dentro de ahí llorando y suplicando que las soltaran.

\- se que están desesperados, pero esto es una abominación, tener a estas personas aquí, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada - Elsa miraba a la señora furiosa sabia que ella no tenía la culpa pero su ira era grande contra ese pueblo homofobico.

\- escúchenme los voy a sacar de aquí, soy la princesa Elsa y voy a recuperar a sus hijas e hijos, pero quiero que me prometan no actuar en contra de esta gente enferma, yo me voy a encargar de ellos luego, de acuerdo- la gente le contestaba que si y le decía a sus guardias que abrieran la reja, la gente salía con la ropa sucia y llorando besando sus manos y aventándose a Elsa, Anna solo veía el amor que ella les daba y realmente veía en Elsa la preocupación, de esta gente.

Una vez que la gente había entrado a sus casas nosotras nos instalábamos en una cabaña humilde ahí mientras que Elsa había mandado a arrestar a esos 5 hombres que las habían atacado metiéndolos en esa cueva, la casa donde se habían quedado era de la señora que antes le dijo donde estaban y mientras Anna comía y Elsa, solo observaba y hablaba con la señora, al calor de la chimenea.

\- como le digo esto paso hace 3 meses mi hija Tasha fue la numero 15 raptada por esta persona ala que le llamamos la sombra- Elsa se acariciaba su barbilla observando a la señora.

\- ¿la sombra, por que la sombra?- decía Anna desconcertada y con su piel erizada le daba miedo ese apodo.

\- es que parece en la noche y ataca realmente no se como lo hace ni se como se mete, por eso le llamaron así, Arturo se volvió loco cuando supo que la niña de esa noche había sido mi hija - se ponía a llorar la señora con las manos en el rostro.

\- que edad tiene su hija Carlota- le decía Elsa mientras la miraba con un poco de tristeza.

\- tiene 15 años mi señora, no se como este solo quiero a mi hija de vuelta- la miraba con sus ojos llorosos y Elsa se quedaba viéndola un rato hasta que se paraba de la silla y se acercaba a ella limpiándole con su pañuelo sus lagrimas y le daba una sonrisa.

\- no te preocupes Carlota, voy a devolverte a tu hija en tres días ¿ok?, a partir de mañana la buscare si prometes cuidar a mi prometida - le sonreía y la señora la abrazaba aventándose en Elsa, Anna se reía al ver el gesto y volteaba Elsa a ver a Anna y se miraban riéndose y ella terminaba por abrazarla.

\- dios la bendiga y Vida eterna y que la ciudad de hielo ilumine la felicidad de mi futura Reyna Elsa, gracias por ser así con nosotros su reino y sus súbditos - la señora lloraba mientras le besaba las manos a Elsa, que estaban ya desnudas después de haberse quitado los guantes.

\- esta helada señora deje prendo mas al fuego- la agarraba de la mano Elsa y la sentaba

\- no así son mis manos, es mi descendencia de mi reino, recuerde que soy la Reyna del hielo- le sonreía y la señora igual, después de un rato la señora las subía a donde seria su habitación y las dejaba con muchas mantas y con la chimenea de arriba encendida, pues Anna se estaba congelando que ni se había quitado el abrigo y la capa no quería ni cambiarse, Elsa se dio cuenta y se rió y la ayudo a desnudarse para ponerle su pijama.

\- no seas mala Elsa...te...tengo frío- la miraba enojada al ver que Elsa le quitaba sus cosas.

\- no puedes dormir así te entrara fiebre y te enfermaras lo mas rápido, confía en mi amor dormirás con tu pijama y unas pantuflas y te costaras encima de mi para que duermas agusto, dejare la chimenea encendida pero por favor hazme caso- Anna se quedaba anonadada por como la trataba y decidió jugar con ella.

\- bueno desnúdame y hazme el amor - la mordia de los labios viendo como Elsa se fascinaba ante eso, pero antes de quitarle la ultima prenda, le puso su blusa y se apartó de ella.

\- estamos en la casa de una persona y no quiero que se den los chismes de que las princesas son golosas jaja, pórtate bien por favor y termina de vestirte yo iré a vestirme al baño, que si no te me prendes y luego no tendré elección más que sacarte al frío jajaja - cerraba rápido la puerta del baño por que Anna quería pegarle, estaba furiosa Anna y Elsa riéndose aun en el baño, después de unos 5 minutos salió y vio a Anna acostaba temblando agarro y se metió haciéndose detrás de ella para abrazarla y quedar de cuchara, lo cual Anna a pesar de estar enojada no pudo aguantar y se voltio para hundir su cabeza en el pecho delicioso de la platinada y aferrarse a ella, era demasiado frío para ella, Elsa se reía tiernamente y la abrazaba con fuerza, derepente empezaba a quedarse dormida y sintió los labios calientes de la rojiza en su boca, metiendo su lengua y despertó, cuando se apartó la rojiza para mirarla con una sonrisa que a ella le encantaba le dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello suelto.

\- mi amor no entendí bien que dijiste en la mañana cuando dijiste lo del Yin, se que me dijiste que yo era tu Yin pero no se que mas, por que hablaste en noruego - Elsa sonrío y volvió a besar a Anna apegándola a ella para cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

\- dije que te veías hermosa mi princesa Yin - beso su cabeza y Anna sonrío suspirando que se escucho y se acurrucó en los brazos y pechos de Elsa, y ambas sonriendo mientras se quedaban dormidas ambas abrazadas en los brazos de morfeo, por que mañana les esperaba su primer día duro y difícil, lleno de peligros, realmente parecían que no estuvieran en el ciclo 21, si no en la Edad Media con todo ese alboroto.

4:30 A.M. Día 1

Elsa se habia despertado por el grito de una mujer que estaba afuera de la cabaña y en ese momento Anna empezó a gritar mirando a todos lados aferrada a Elsa y Ella trataba de controlar a Anna.

-¡Que ha pasado Elsa dime que paso!-Tenia los ojos llenos de terror y temblaba, su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho

-¡AMOOR TRANQUILA NO PASA NADA ANNA ES!- La puerta de las chicas se abría de golpe, Elsa reacciono rápido agarrando un revolver que traía consigo apuntando hacia la puerta su sorpresa fue cuando iba entrando carlota y otro hombre, espantados y llorando.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo y entran así que ha pasado?- no dejaba de apuntarles a ambos sujetos que sudaban.

-Su alteza la sombra se está llevando a una niña corra por favor, ¡corra!- inmediatamente abrió las cobijas sin importarle que estuviera en ropa interior se puso rápidamente sus pantalones y sus botas, salió sin camisa agarrando el rifle que habia dejado abajo, La señora salía detrás de Elsa que iba desnuda del cuerpo con su blusa pues no soportaría el frio que hacia afuera y Anna bajo detrás de ellas con el señor tapándose bien, de repente abrió la puerta Elsa y una brisca fuerte golpeo el cuerpo de la platinada, pero esta no le hizo nada, las 3 personas incluyendo a Anna se quedaron petrificadas al ver como la princesa iba sin ningún problema por el frio y caerle en el cuerpo la nieve de la montaña, susurro a las dos mujeres el señor sorprendida y tartamudeando.

-C…..C….Creo….que….la….la…leyenda…es…es…e…es…cierta, carlota- Anna miraba al señor desconcertada y frunciendo el ceño.

\- SI Carlos. Ella si es nuestra Legitima Reyna de hielo como su madre- Sonreía carlota y Anna no entendía nada, que se acerco

\- ¿Que leyenda hablan ustedes?- la ignoraban pues estaban al pendiente de ella y verla salir así no fue algo, normal salió corriendo e intentaron ir tras Anna, pero habia una ventisca que no se veía bien, de repente escucho disparo, se espantó y empezó a gritarle a Elsa quería encontrarla tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo, además de que estaba desnuda, de repente empezó a buscarla y alcanzo a ver a mucha gente correr viendo hacia los techos de las casas cuando ella giro su mirada hacia arriba realmente tenia pánico al ver una sombra enorme con una niña a lado gritando.

-Auxilio por favor, ayúdenme, ¡Mama!- la niña lloraba y Anna corría a donde la gente y de repente veía la piel blanca y el cabello platinado de Elsa, apuntando al techo y Pum, le atino a esa sombra que se escuchó un grito de la niña que caía del techo hacia la parte de atrás donde estaba los árboles, Elsa rápido fue a donde creyó ella que estaría esta cosa, y cuando se vio sola rodeada de puros árboles, se desesperó, pero de repente vio un camino de manchas rojas, era la sangre del agresor y las siguió corriendo pues a pesar de todo este sujeto corría aunque estuviera lastimado de repente a lo lejos vio a la niña y al sujeto ahí la niña estaba aterrada y le estiraba los brazos, cuando se detuvo para apuntarle, fijo bien la mirada estaba su visión centrada en la cabeza de ese maldito, no podía apuntarle a otro lado porque podría lastimar a la niña.

\- ya te tengo maldito- de repente Elsa escucho un gruñido y su sorpresa fue ver que apunto estaba un lobo de echársele encima callo a la nieve fría y con el rifle con ambas manos sujetándolo pues el lobo habia pescado el rifle e intentaba quitárselo, estaba luchando contra ese lobo y nadie llegaba para ayudarla, cuando voltio a ver al tipo, vio que iba cojeando de la pierna y que se iba herido con la niña, se estaba enojando Elsa, quería quitarse al lobo y de repente escucho otro lobo acercarse enseñándole sus dientes y lamiéndose los colmillos.

\- Que maravilla, no sabes cuánto deseaba morir así estupido perro- Cerraba los ojos al ver como el lobo se acercaba, y casi lo sentía encima cuando de repente, se escuchaba un disparo, abría los ojos y veía que el lobo que estaba a punto de morderle caí a lado de ella y vio una sombra, que golpeaba al que tenía mordiéndole su rifle con la espada de Elsa, enfundada, sin duda la persona que habia agarrado la espada no sabía utilizarla, pero dejo inconsciente al lobo, pero su sorpresa le dio terror al ver quien era.

-¡ANNA QUE HACES AQUÍ, PODRIA VERTE EL MALDITO ASESINO!- se paraba apegándola a su cuerpo y esta gemía pues ahora Elsa estaba más helada que de costumbre.

\- Ayy mi amor estas helada, te me vas a enfermar, estas bien, casi te pierdo por culpa de esos l- Se veía interrumpida por los labios de Elsa, Elsa la cargaba y se la llevaba corriendo de ahí, ya no le importaba el asesino, la niña fue encontrada más adelante por sus guardias y los aldeanos, al parecer el agresor no pudo con ella, le pidió a uno de sus guardias que levantara la nieve con sangre y la pusiera en algún recipiente y pidió una casa sola para Elsa y Anna, Le dieron la que estaba enfrente del enorme pueblo que se podía ver la entrada y que estaba lejos, pidió disculpas y les dijo a los demás que estuvieran atenta que ella tenía algo que hacer con Anna pues se puso en peligro y ella pidió que la cuidaran, los ciudadanos apenados no dijeron más y Elsa cerraba la puerta, con Anna en brazos aun, se dirigió a la primer habitación con cama, Anna no sabía que hacer estaba espantada por la actitud de la platinada y aparte asustada por que aún seguía sin camisa y estaba helada, congelada de la piel y ella ni se inmutaba, la dejo en la cama y Elsa fue a cerrar la puerta, y se quedó ahí sin decir nada parada mirando la puerta que habia cerrado, habia una chimenea y Anna miraba la habitación tenía miedo no sabía que iba a pasar y por qué habia actuado así Elsa, pero valientemente se adentró a preguntarle o intentar.

-¿Elsa, estas enojada conmigo cierto?- La platinada se aventó sobre ella y Anna se espantó haciéndose hacia atrás cayendo en la cama, Elsa se aventó sobre ella y la empezó a besar, Anna se erizo al sentir su piel tan fría, helada, pero tenía miedo ante su reacción, Elsa comenzó a quitarle la ropa demás hasta dejarla completamente en la blusa que se habia puesto, pero aun así sentía cada vez más frio por el cuerpo de Elsa, le quito su pantalón y sus bellitos comenzaron erizarse estaba echa un hielo esa piel tan bella.

\- Ahh Elsa estas muy helada- Intentaba quitársela de encima, pero no lo consiguió sus bocas comenzaban a moverse pero incluso se podían hasta traspasar el vapor de su boca de Elsa al de Anna, sus besos eran helados y su lengua estaba completamente congelada, era como haberse echado un desinfectante bucal y que picaba pero sentías completamente fría y fresca la boca con sus besos y su lengua, su saliva helada, de repente empezó a moverse y le quito sus bragas y su blusa con el sostén, al sentir su piel tan fría grito, y Elsa le mordió el cuello, mientras Anna trataba de quitarla aun de encima y comenzó a rasguñar su helada espalda, comenzaba a acostumbrarse al frio de su cuerpo, incluso la excitaba, Elsa se quitó su pantalón que se habia solo puesto y zafo rápido su sostén dejando caer sus pezones helados sobre los tibios de Anna, Anna su cuerpo se encendía cada vez más y su piel quemaba el cuerpo de Elsa, incluso se podía ver que salía vapor de sus cuerpos con la fricción que Elsa comenzó hacer con el cuerpo de Anna, subió su pierna a su hombro, y comenzó a juntar sus sexos abriendo completamente bien sus piernas y las de Anna, Anna empezó a gemir desesperadamente ante la sensación, por primera vez su sexo de Elsa, era completamente frio y su néctar al rozarse con el de Anna que estaba completamente Caliente era una sensación única de ambas chicas, Elsa comenzó a moverse más rápido mientras le gemía en el oído y Anna hacia lo mismo, arañándole la espalda y Elsa apretando las cobijas a los lados de la cama, comenzó a moverse más, escuchándose juntas sus fluidos, y empezaron ambas a sentir el sudor y el vapor recorrer por todo su cuerpo de ambas, más el calor de la chimenea era único, de repente se movían desenfrenadamente ambas y sintieron contraer su vientre y casi llegar al éxtasis, sus grito resonaban en las paredes y sus araños eran marcados en la espalda de Elsa, Elsa estaba gritando con desesperación sobre Anna con los ojos cerrados y sudando, cuando de repente ambas Gimieron en un unísono llegando al Orgasmo donde Elsa cayo completamente sobre Anna su cabeza en su hombro y temblando ambas señoritas ante eso, Anna tenia aun las piernas abiertas y temblaba ante ese orgasmo tan delicioso, tenía una sonrisa, que duro unos segundos tras escuchar el sollozo de su amada en su hombro y sentir sus lágrimas frías, su cuerpo recuperaba la temperatura de frio como normalmente lo tenía, y de repente sintió las manos de Elsa detrás de su espalda apretarla contra ella sin dejar de llorar, Anna bajo su pierna del hombro de Elsa y le susurro en el oído, estaba preocupada ante la actitud de ella, no sabía qué hacer, porque estaba llorando Elsa.

-¿Amor?...Que pasa…- Le decia mientras le acariciaba su espalda

\- Soy una estúpida descuidada, Talvez te vio ese maldito y…..podrían haberte atacado esos malditos lobos y yo me deje llevar por la rabia, me Salí sin saber que tu estarías bien, Soy una mierda de persona, que estuve a punto de perder…lo….que…..más amo en este mundo- Se aferraba más llorando sobre el hombro desnudo sudoroso de Anna y Anna sonreía con amor y le levantaba la cara abrazándola con sus piernas en las suyas de Elsa.

\- mi amor perdóname, yo me desespere, me quede sorprendida al ver que saliste sin blusa y peor cuando escuche los disparos, pensé que te habia pasado algo, yo también tenía miedo mi amor- Empezaron a salir lágrimas de Anna y Elsa abrió más los ojos sorprendida a las palabras de Anna.

-Anna...- Solo dijo su nombre y Anna le abrazo besando su frente y llorando con ella.

\- No quiero perderte…..Elsa….no puedo vivir…..Sin ti ¿ Comprendes?- Se paraba Elsa y se acostaba boca arriba apegando a su cuerpo a Anna y Anna ahora era quien lloraba en su pecho desnudo sudoroso oliendo su perfume y su aroma, se perdió- Nunca me vas a perder y yo prometo no volver a descuidarte como hoy, si tu mueres…..yo ya no quiero la vida sin ti Anna….no podría seguir- el silencio se llenó en la habitación y ambas sonrieron intentando ya no llorar más, cuando por fin se tranquilizaron solo se quedaron abrazabas pensando en lo que habia pasado apenas y de repente Elsa, dijo algo que Anna no entiendo, y que tal vez las cosas podían cambiar.

\- Acabo de entender que tu….eres lo que más amo en esta vida y siempre te amare antes que todo, y qué tu….fuiste echa…..para mí-

Ambas se quedaban dormidas y un silencio llenaba esa habitación y a fuera en el pueblo, las cosas no habían empezado bien, pero por hoy era suficiente el susto.


	8. Capítulo 16 y 17

**Comence hace unos dias antes...de mis examenes otra historia de Elsa y Anna...hmm el asunto es que no se si subirla por que en cierta forma esa historia es cierta jaja... bueno solo las personajes representan a estar personas...asi que aun no me decido por que quiero subir otra que ya tenia guardada que esa muero por que me den su critica, pues no es Elsa y Anna, ya es mas otra cosa en fin...sigo pensando aqui el capitulo 16 y 17 gracias por seguirme y estar leyendola...espero esten bien y ayudenme a que mi historia la lea mas gente no me quejo de las personas que la han leido pero quiero que mas gente la lea xD en fin...ya saben que los personajes no me pertecen...en fin gracias y tal vez desaparezca una o dos semanas son examenes x.x lo peor de todo es que es Measurement Teory...esa materia es...ains en fin jaja adios y gracias**

 **Chapter 16 ¿Dónde está Anna?**

Anna Flower

A la mañana siguiente, Anna se despertó por el sonido de los pájaros que salían de su ventana, al abrir los ojos se vio envuelta en unas cobijas su cuerpo que tenía en la cintura pues ella estaba aún desnuda boca abajo abrazando una almohada, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el rostro de Elsa saliendo semidesnuda de la cama y en peligro por que unos lobos se la iban a comer, voltio a ver a su lado, no estaba su amada, se envolvió en las cobijas y se paro para asomarse a la ventana para ver si estaba afuera, y así era, Elsa traía una camisa blanca que tenía desabotonada del cuello y parte de sus senos con un chaleco negro pegado y un pantalón de montar con sus botas, con el mismo cinturón de ayer con su espada y del otro lado su arma en su funda, estaba dando órdenes a los aldeanos poniendo trampas, sonrío y decidió meterse a bañar, para bajar con ella.

Después de haber pasado una hora Anna estaba lista para bajar iba de pantalón y unas botas con una blusa larga descubierta de sus hombros De color beige y se había amarrado el cabello en forma de caracol con un listón de color verde y bajo, corriendo hasta abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Elsa siguiendo con las órdenes, quería darle una sorpresa cuando de repente un señor se apareció enfrente de ella haciendo que gritara.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- se cayó sobre la nieve y Elsa voltio rápido ante el grito corriendo con pistola en mano.

-¡ANNNA QUE PASO!- corría a lado de ella y la ayudaba a pararse y Anna se pescaba de Elsa sin voltear a ver a aquel hombre.

\- este hombre me pareció en el rostro de repente - Elsa lo miro enojada y después voltio a ver a Anna agarrándola de su barbilla la miro y le dio un beso en los labios tierno.

-Se encuentra bien su...ah señorita- decía el hombre mirando de arriba abajo a Anna

\- mi amor tranquila este hombre es el doctor de este pueblo solo vino a revisar a uno de los guardias que ayer no nos dimos cuenta y salió herido por los lobos que estaban rodeando el pueblo mi amor - Anna la miraba un poco mejor pero aún así no quería ver a ese hombre no le daba buena espina.

\- ¿amor ya desayunaste?- Elsa se sorprendía ante la reacción de Anna, no le dijo mas y la tomo de las manos.

\- por favor sigan colocando las trampas yo me retiro por un momento iré a desayunar junto a mi prometida, doctor podría venir mas al rato para decirme la situación de mi fiel guardia, ahorita quiero estar con mi novia-

\- claro que si su alteza, aunque tenía entendido que usted se casa- el hombre fue interrumpido por la mirada intensa de Elsa que estaba molesta, sonrío e hizo una reverencia y se retiró, ambas chicas se metieron a la cabaña y el desayuno de ambas ya estaba listo y se sentó Elsa y le pidió a la señora que las atendía, que el plato debía estar a lado del de ella mas pegado, la señora se desconcertó pero procedió a acercar todas las cosas incluyendo la silla, Elsa se rió y le dijo a Anna que se sentara pues ella ya sabia donde debía hacerlo, y cuando Anna se sentó en sus piernas la señora se puso roja y retiró la silla, Elsa solo le sonrió y pidió que las dejaran solas y comieron solas platicando mientras Anna le daba de comer a Elsa y comía ella en sus piernas.

-Elsa, ese hombre quien era, se que me dijiste que el doctor pero, ayer no lo vimos ¿oh si?- la miraba mientras le daba de comer.

-no, ese hombre llegó apenas hoy en la mañana, tampoco me cayó muy bien, pero lo llamaron pues mi guardia estaba herido-seguía comiendo mientras Anna le daba en la boca y ella comía igual

-lo sé, pero mi pregunta es cómo se enteró, sé que le avisaron pero que rápido llego ¿no?-

-Sí pero según ellos me dijeron que ya estaba aquí, ¿pero bueno como descansaste?-

-Supongo que bien, después de todo dormí contigo y me hiciste el amor como querías que despertara, si no más que contenta-Anna besaba los labios de la platinada y entraba el doctor en ese momento aclarando la garganta en ese momento Anna voltio asustada y Elsa un poco molesta pues había ordenado que no molestaran, mientras estuviera con Anna.

\- creo haber dejado en claro que nadie entrara doctor Gilbert - lo miraba con prepotencia y enojada

\- se lo que dijo su alteza, pero solo quería darle la noticia de que su guardia me lo llevare a arendelle pues, su estado es delicado-

\- dios ¿tan mal esta?- le decia Anna mirándolo, el solo la miro con repulsión y Elsa se dio cuenta que se paro dejando a Anna en la silla y diciéndole al hombre que saliera de la habitación con ella, Anna no sabia que había pasado pero se quedo ahí.

\- lamentó que tenga que llevarme a su guardia Elsa, pero si no se le atiende como es debido morirá- Elsa se le quedaba viendo cerrando la puerta.

-Soy su princesa o su alteza no Elsa, Gilbert y puede llevarse mi Guardia, pero lo que no le voy a tolerar, es que mire de esa forma a Anna, es su princesa y su futura princesa consorte-

-En ningún momento la mire mal señora, sólo que no comprendo pensé que usted iba a casarse con el príncipe Jack porque cambió de repente y más por esa chica, que si mi memoria no me falla es la hija de la prometida del rey-el hombre miraba a Elsa de una forma retadora, Elsa no aguanto.

-se lo diré solamente una vez, lo que el rey haga es muy su problema y lo que yo haga es mi problema y usted ocúpese de obedecer y recuerde, que el rey se va y yo... me quedo, Le queda claro-El hombre miró a Elsa retándola y al final le dio una sonrisa y una reverencia voltio a ver nuevamente a la princesa y dijo.

-Claro su alteza, mi único deber es que usted sea feliz su alteza-

-Ricardo- gritó una mujer Carlota -dónde está tu hijo, pensé que vendría contigo- el hombre miró a Carlota y le sonrió dándole un beso en su mano-Resulta Carlota que mi hijo se quedo en el pueblo y solamente vine yo porque era de urgencia pero está bien el muchacho- Elsa no sabía que ese señor tuviera un hijo y tal vez no era necesario mencionarlo, asi que solo a tino a decirles que tenía que volver con su prometida y se despidió dejando a carlota a fuera, una vez que entro Elsa y Anna habia terminado de comer y se sentaron por un minuto en el sofá que tenía esa casa, entro carlota y Elsa le llamo.

-Carlota venga un momento por favor-Carlota se acercó a la princesa y le hizo una reverencia.

-El hijo de ese hombre como es- Elsa miro a carlota y Anna miro a Elsa pues no sabía de qué rayos hablaba.

-Es un gran muchacho se llama Jorge y por lo general cuando viene, viene con él porque lo ayuda y es un buen cazador.

-Ok, en fin- Se paraba Elsa- Carlota debo irme, por favor cuida de Anna que nadie intente entrar a la casa yo debo hacer algo antes de que el doctor se vaya- Carlota le comento antes de que se despidiera de Anna.

\- El doctor me dijo que no se iría que se quedaría aquí en el pueblo-

\- ¿Y quién va a atender a mi guardia?-

\- no lo sé tal vez deba hablar de nuevo con el-

-Gracias carlota te encargo a Anna por favor, procura no dejarla sola-

-Claro señora-

\- Amor debo irme volveré en la madrugada por favor no salgas ¿sí?- Agarraba con ambas manos a Anna y ella solo sonreía triste.

-Por qué no me dejas ir contigo, no quiero que te suceda algo moriré sin ti- Apegaba su cuerpo al de Elsa y jadeaba en sus labios junto con Elsa suspirando, se daban un beso tierno cerrando ambas los ojos, el beso más tierno y lento del mundo tan bello.

\- Muero cuando me besas asi, haces que no quiera irme, pero sabes que debo buscar a los niños mi princesa, por favor solo dame tu bendición y prométeme que te cuidaras ¿por favor?- la miraba y Anna igual con una sonrisa y la volvía a besar para después darle un beso en la frente y susurrarle.

\- lo prometo mi amor-

Elsa ya no decia mas, agarraba su capa y salía con un último beso dejando a Anna en la cabaña, cuando salía veía de nuevo al doctor dando indicaciones a la avioneta que habia llegado.

-Como esta eso de que usted no regresa al pueblo quien atenderá a mi hombre- Se acercaba Elsa prepotente tanto imponía con su rostro enojada y agarrando su mango de su espada.

-No es necesario porque mi hijo se ha quedado haya y el, atenderá al guardia ya le he dado indicaciones, créame está en buenas manos, además traje conmigo a alguien que sé que la alegrara- Elsa volteaba al ver como el hombre extendía su mano hacia a un lado de la avioneta y vio salir a una mujer en traje también de batalla pesada con el cabello suelto pero bien cepillado y una corona que su rostro dio una hermosa sonrisa al ver a su madre con una espada y un rifle en sus manos y su cadera.

\- Madre que haces aquí- Elsa corrió a abrazar a su madre y a besarla del todo rostro-

-Jajajaja hija tranquila, me comes- Agatha estaba feliz al recibimiento de su hija.

-Ayer me contaron lo que paso, no puedo dejar impune lo que mi hija y mi pueblo está pasando, tu padre tomo cartas en el asunto y quiso participar pero otra carta importante lo hizo volver a las montañas del sur con el duque de Weseltorn, asi que yo vine hija a ayudarte.

-Gracias, Ahora si me permite doctor entonces debe irse, mi hombre no puede seguir esperando el dolor, ira con el otro guardia y entregara unos resultados en otro laboratorio de Arendelle, no es que desconfié de usted pero, prefiero que estos resultados salgan del laboratorio real de la familia- Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y enojada, algo en ese hombre la hacía enojar mucho.

\- Por supuesto su alteza lo que usted diga y quiera, se hará y no se preocupe que la princesa Anna estará muy bien cuidaba, se lo prometo - lo miraba apartándose de la avioneta, Elsa lo miraba un poco con desconfianza pero no tomo importancia y con su madre a lado abrazándola se acercaba al guardia y le daba indicaciones sin que escuchara el doctor.

\- Por favor que atiendan a Robert el doctor real y estas pruebas las necesito lo más rápido posible y como los celulares no sirven aquí, tendrás que venir lo más rápido con esas pruebas y saber quién es el maldito asesino, por favor- Pero antes su madre habia sacado unos radios que le dio al guardia y a su hija.

-Aquí los radios sirven más Elsa asi no tendrá que venir y avisarte cuando los tenga- Elsa miro a su madre y le beso su frente.

\- Por favor avísame cuando tengas los resultados no esperes y no pienses en la hora, en cuanto los tengan, avísenme los pones en el canal 2-

-No se preocupe su alteza yo haré lo posible por que en unas horas los resultados estén listos - y así se iba y Elsa agarraba su caballo junto con el de Anna para su madre y se iba con un guardia y varios aldeanos a buscar a las niñas mientras Anna se quedaba ahí a cuidar a todos mientras habia luz y veía como su amor se iba.

Elsa Snow

Toda la tarde se la pasaba Elsa buscando a los niños y pistas de aquel suceso terrorífico que habia pasado ayer con su madre ahora por más que le daban la vuelta al asunto iban encontrando poco a poco pistas que a la vez servían y a la vez solo, volvían a repetir la misma pista, volvía a estar en ceros, después de estar por casi 3 horas buscando, se dieron el chance de descansar pues aun no oscurecía pero era necesario el descanso.

\- Permíteme madre deja te b- Antes de que pudiera bajar a su madre la Reyna habia dado un giro y callo sobre la nieve arrodillada y viendo a su hija.

\- Soy la Reyna y sé que estoy vieja pero aún tengo mis técnicas Elsa-

\- Jajajaja jamás he dicho que seas vieja mi Reyna- la miraba asombrada

\- Yo era igual a ti Elsa, solo que tu cabello y su forma de callar tus sentimientos, no- Elsa la miraba un poco achocada al recordarle sus errores- pero ese mismo entusiasmo, preocupación, entrega, sensualidad y sobre todo valentía y amor, me hacen acordarme cuando yo tenía tu edad y era muy impulsiva, y tu abuelo dios, estaba harto de mi comportamiento jajá- Se sentaba en un tronco que estaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Mi abuelo era como mi padre?- se sentaba Elsa a lado de su bella madre

\- no, tu abuelo siempre le gusto y le enojaba si yo no seguía mis propias decisiones, créeme que se hubiera enojado si yo hubiera sido tú y no hubiera elegido a Anna y haberme casado ya con ella, jajajaja- se reia dándole un codazo a su hija.

\- Pues tal vez no sea como tu entonces- se ponía triste agarrándose sus manos, mientras se quitaba el guante y su madre igual-

\- Claro que eres como yo, por eso todos te aman Elsa, Amas a tu pueblo y eso es lo que yo amo de ti y me hace recordar quien era Agatha Frozen de Arendelle- Elsa se quedaba extrañada y le decia.

\- ¿no se suponía que tú eras del Norte como Jack?- Agatha la veía un poco asustada pues habia delatado de nuevo algo que no tenía incoherencia.

\- Si pero igual sigo siendo parte de arendelle ¿no?, me case con tu padre al fin y acabo- Elsa le sonreía y olvidaba ese malentendido

\- Madre por cierto quería decirte algo que ayer también me sorprendió pero…no le tome importancia pues no se tal vez asi soy desde que hace pero- Antes de que terminara de contarle se quitaba el guante y agarraba un poco de nieve, pero la nieve que habia agarrado era bastante y en una mano común eso hubiera dolido, Agatha se quedó viendo a su hija un poco sorprendida al ver como su hija no se habia inmutado en lo más minino ante el hielo en su mano, lo apretaba con fuerza y el hielo no se rompía ni se descongelaba ni su mano se ponía roja, el rostro de Elsa no expresaba dolor y después la soltó para que Agatha viera el vapor que salía del hielo en la mano de Elsa, se veía su mano blanca y congelada, pero cuando empezó a moverla no parecía que crujiera ni que doliera.

-Recuerda que eres hija del hielo y tu piel resiste la temperatura mi amor- Elsa la miro y con el ceño fruncido le dijo.

\- nunca pensé que él, que me dijeras eso de pequeña, tendría consecuencias de grande, realmente no puedo creer que el hielo no me hace nada sabes….-

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Elsa?- Elsa Asintió con la cabeza y vio a su madre, poniéndose de nuevo el guante.

\- Cuando tocas a Anna, sea como sea, ¿sus manos son muy calientes que te queman?- la miraba con el ceño fruncido

\- Hmmm si – hacia una mueca como no tomándole importancia a lo que decia.

-¿Esa sensación…..es cálida….o quema Elsa?- la miraba con los ojos penetrantes esperando la respuesta que Elsa se sorprendió pues su mama la miraba con insistencia.

\- Esa sensación nunca me ha incomodado, nunca eh sentido que me queme madre- por un minuto se puso a pensar en las manos de Jane pues de ella sentía que se quemaba su piel cuando rozaba su cuerpo- Pero…..-

-¿Pero qué Elsa?- la miraba desconcertada su madre.

\- Jane cuando tuvimos relaciones, pues muchas veces su cuerpo me provocaba rabia, me dolía rozar el cuerpo con ella, era como si te quemara y más de una vez sus roces cuando terminábamos de tener sexo y me veía mi piel blanca me dejaba como quemaduras, y me ardían e incluso me enojaba y después me hacía sentir un vacío-

-Pero Anna ¿no provoca nada de eso en ti?-

-No madre….con ella su calor, porque si lo siento, es delicioso, el que me toque es sumamente único y sé que me quema pero es un ardor único placentero delicioso cálido y cuando despierto jamás me ha dejado esas marcas e incluso siento mi cuerpo por dentro caliente y cálido como si todo estuviera en calma, para mí su calor es indispensable para mi, lo necesito-

Agatha besaba su hija en la frente y sentía el beso Elsa, pero ella como su madre era de piel y sangre fría, asi que no habia ninguna diferencia más que el amor que su madre le daba con ese beso, sonreían y quería preguntarle que habia sido todo eso pero no quería incomodar a la Reyna en algún momento ella le diría que era y entonces... solo entonces, aclararía el por qué su piel…..soportaba el frio y el hielo de ese mundo y del que fuera que hubiera hielo.

Pasaban 10 de la noche y Elsa y su madre seguían buscando pistas, pero derepente encontraban una cueva que los aldeanos había visto muy alejados del pueblo.

\- este es el túnel que conecta al otro lado de la montaña sur, donde el fuego de color azul toca el cielo y el castillo de fuego, donde fue creada una espada de fuego hermana gemela de la espada del castillo de hielo de Arendelle- la Reyna mientras se acercaba con el caballo para alumbrar con una lampara .

\- enserio te crees esas leyendas madre- la miraba sonriendo, no en forma de burla pero si incrédula

\- claro que si Elsa, y tu también deberías hacerlo, pues la espada que llevas en tu cadera, es de hielo hija, solo las verdaderas hijas o hijos de hielo pueden cargar la espada y los hijos del fuego igual a la espada de fuego-

\- ¿y la de fuego madre, donde esta la de fuego?- Elsa miraba a su madre y cuando la Reyna iba a contestarle apareció un hombre con ropa en las manos y mucha sangre.

\- ¡señora mire!- Elsa se bajaba de su caballo para agarrar la ropa que tenía sangre y tenía unas letras grabadas en la capa decía J.G ¿que significaba eso?

\- ¿J.G?, hmm creo que eh visto estas insignias antes hija, pero no recuerdo bien- en ese momento la radio comenzaba a sonar se paro Elsa y saco la radio-

-aquí Elsa -

\- su alteza, me escucha bien-

\- si aquí te escucho que paso¿ tienes los resultados?- miraba a su madre mientras ella seguía tratando de recordar de donde había visto eso mientras se acercaba a la cueva para ver que mas había dentro.

\- si, resulta que la sangre es de un joven de unos 25 años alteza incluso el doctor que me ayudo quiere hablar con usted déjeme se lo paso-

Elsa miraba su madre mientras esperaba el doctor de los análisis, derepente su madre encontraba mas ropa e incluso un proyectil del rifle que Elsa había depositado en el agresor y aparte encontró una mochila vacía pero con las mismas insignias.

\- princesa Elsa, que tal es un placer escuchar su voz soy el doctor real gohti -

\- lose dime gohti, ¿puedes saber quien es ese hombre?-

-claro que si su alteza y me apena decirle que ese hombre es mi sobrino - Elsa abría los ojos que no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo

\- dime Elsa ¿esta ahí mi hermano?- Elsa reaccionaba gohti era hermano de Ricardo Gilbert

\- si aquí esta, per- en ese momento su madre gritaba desesperada

\- Elsa debemos volver al pueblo ahora mismo Anna es- antes de que terminara el doctor le decía a Elsa lo que menos quería escuchar que su corazón se rompía y sus oídos se ensordecían solo escuchando una y otra vez en su cabeza la advertencia del señor

\- Mi hermano y mi sobrino, son homofobicos y ellos son los asesinos- le daba vueltas todo pero sus piernas aun podían correr subió a su caballo con su madre, y galopo lo más rápido posible que pudo, no escuchaba nada, todo estaba en silencio, es como si ningún sonido o vibración existiera solo el miedo que la estaba ensordeciendo y cegando, tenía que llegar con Anna, tenía que alejar a ese maldito de ella sus últimas palabras de ese maldito fueron "no se preocupe que la princesa Anna estará muy bien cuidaba, se lo prometo ", sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de un azul claro a uno oscuro y a ponerse su iris completamente roja de las lagrimas que estaba guardando de la rabia, su cabeza iba a estallar repitiéndose la voz y las palabras de aquel hombre, ahora entendía por qué la miro con desprecio a Anna, por que incluso la había espantado, por que Anna no le caía bien, por que ella misma no le había agradado su repentina llegada, apunto de llegar al pueblo cuando derepente, un golpe muy fuerte callo sobre ella, desconectándola de sus pensamientos y sintiendo un dolor, cayó del caballo y su respuesta al volver en si, fue ver de nuevo a esos lobos, que estaban cazándola.

-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA USTEDES PERROS ASQUEROSOS!- sacaba su espada de la cadera e intentaba golpearlos o cortarlos pero ellos la rodearon, eran mas agilices y precisos al momento para poder querer morderla, de tanta su desesperación hizo que cabalgará más rápido que los demás dejándolos atrás estaba sola de nuevo y era 6 malditos lobos queriendo comérsela, derepente el primero ataco y pum le enterró la espada y se la saco el aullido doloroso del lobo se escucho y los demás, gruñían mas por ver a su compañero caer en los pies de la joven princesa, ella estaba cegada necesitaba llegar a la aldea, derepente el caballo pudo pararse y pateo otro lobo, pues Elsa no estaba sola, por desgracia comenzaron a salir otros 4 lobos dios la situación estaba mal apenas se había desecho de 2 y otros 4 no era posible, derepente los lobos se echaron encima de ellos, tanto Elsa como yang comenzaron a tratar de matarlos, Elsa trataba de enterrar su espada en los lobos y yang a golpearlos, pero eran bastantes, estaba llevando a yang a un árbol donde se enredo su cuerda y ahora no tenía visión de donde estaban los lobos, cuando uno se lanzó sobre el cabello y Elsa con toda su fuerza lo derribó con su espada pero, por esa distracción otro lobo la tomo de la capa tirándola al suelo haciendo que perdiera su espada en la nieve, estaba ahí tirada a punto de llorar por la desesperación, miro al lobo fijamente con rabia y antes de que se balanceara el lobo lo tomo con ambas manos y con rabia apretó su cuello, pero para su sorpresa el cuello del lobo se congelo dejando al perro poco a poco congelado en un grito ante tal situación el lobo, dejo caerlo era un cubo, no podía creer lo que sus manos habían echo y otro apareció junto con otros dos gruñiendole a Elsa, Elsa volvió en si y los miro.

\- les juro que morirán malditos sarnosos- se puso en posición con sus manos para atacarlos y cuando iban sobre ella, pum llego su madre disparando y bajando del caballo con la espada en mano y los demás

\- Elsa corre yo me ocupo de los lobos, corre recuerda Anna- Elsa se paro corriendo con su espada y corrió a la aldea lo mas que pudo, temía lo peor su amada estaba en peligro si ese doctor estaba ahí, cuando vio la aldea vio que había fuego en la casa donde ellas se habían quedado.

\- ¡NOOOOOO!- el grito de Elsa se escucho en todo el bosque, la montaña crujió la montaña y el eco era fuerte y seco, corrió hasta quedar parada frente a la cabaña, su espada pesaba y la tiro al suelo se quedaba viendo a ese catástrofe, y sus ojos reflejaban las llamas y miraba hacia la ventana donde había dormido, apunto de llorar, derepente escucho llorar una mujer y decirle.

\- señora - era Carlota se voltio y solo vio a Carlota con Carlos, golpeados y sangrando, pero en ningún momento vio a Anna, lo único que pudo articular en su voz con rabia y destrozada.

-¿donde esta Anna?- todo se quedo en silencio a excepción de la casa que seguía ardiendo, Carlota miro a la princesa y vio que sus ojos estaban perplejos a la situación su mirada era fría y sus manos transpiraban vapor y estaban congeladas como si cubriera una capa de hielo sus manos, en ese momento Elsa daba temor pareciera como si el hielo la estuviera congelando de sus manos y derepente a todos espanto con el grito que de nuevo el eco lo aumento de las montañas.

-¡DONDE ESTA ANNAAAAA!- todo el mundo estaba aterrorizado y en eso llego su madre tratando de calmar a su hija, pero no quería que se enojara mas, derepente se acercó a ella y tomo una de sus manos cuando sintió el frío salto del dolor y su boca saco vapor al sentir sus manos así, envolviendo también la mano de la Reyna en hielo, tampoco le hacía daño de pronto otra voz decía lo que había pasado.

\- Gilbert se llevo a la princesa- Elsa no volteaba solo se quedaba viendo a Carlota-

\- y que paso- decía la Reyna

\- Carlota y Carlos trataban de detenerlo cuando entraron a la casa pero la princesa Anna estaba en su hombro dormida o mas bien desmayada y a ellos les disparo en el techo e hizo que les cayera el techo encima, cuando nos dimos cuenta la casa estaba en llamas y apenas alcanzamos a sacar a Carlota y a Carlos, ya no vimos cuando se llevaron a la princesa, esto no lo contó ellos mi Reyna-

\- gracias, necesito que se apague este incendió, estamos en el hielo pero podría propagarse por favor, Elsa ven conmigo por favor - Elsa caminaba sin quitar la mirada de odio hacia los aldeanos ellos tenían miedo ante la reacción de la princesa y mas al ver sus manos, su madre se la llevo hacia el río que estaba ahí y la dejo ahí abrazándola zafando su mano.

\- estaré muy cerca de ti, para cuando quieras hablar e ir por Anna mientras creo que necesitas liberar el hielo de tu corazón Elsa- se iba su madre dejándola en la soledad y en la suave luz de la luna contra el agua de esa montaña, su respiración empezaba aumentarse, sus ojos de mostrar tanto odio comenzaron a dejar salir lagrimas en sus ojos estaba perdida, su cabeza empezaba a recordar imágenes de como había conocido a Anna y de las cosas que habían pasado entre ellas, el sentimiento las ganas de conocerse con tan solo un café y de la forma en como se conocieron, su mente y su cabeza estaba apunto de estallar sus puños estaban tan apretados sus dientes a punto de romperlos de tan fuerte que los apretaba, derepente volvió a escuchar ese sonido acompañado del silencio en sus oídos y detrás de él una imagen de ellas que era importante para ambas.

- **Anna...** **\- ¿que somos en este instante y después de esto**?- sus ojos de Elsa se cerraba con lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas

\- digamos que ahora tu y yo...nos pertenecemos...de ahora... En adelante...por siempre- ya no aguantaba y se arrodillaba ante la luz de ese lago, soltándose a llorar y exhalando una bomba de aire que tenía atrapa en su garganta

-¡AAAANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el grito se escuchaba por toda la montaña dejando incluso el lago en silencio y la noche con miedo por que incluso ese grito que se escuchaba de dolor y sufrimiento era tan potente que de seguro el asesino pudo escuchar que su plan malévolo había triunfado en el momento, pero Elsa solo le estaba dando chance a esconderse por que en la mañana Elsa...lo haría suplicar de una forma vil y cruel por haberse llevado, a su niña pecosa de ojos azul verdoso berrinchuda.

 **Chapter 17 El castillo del fuego azul y la leyenda de los herederos de forkøjolelse y Brann.**

Anna Flower

\- si me permite princesa, me gustaría asegurarme de que usted este bien, pues veo que tiene araños en la parte de sus hombros y espalda acaso ayer tuvo un accidente - le decía el doctor mientras Anna estaba volteada

\- vaya que pregunta ¿doctor?...- se volteaba en forma de duda

\- Ricardo Gilbert su excelencia -

\- bien, señor Gilbert, estos araños no son un accidente y no creo que sea bueno que sepa de que fueron, pero gracias por decirme que se ven con tanta...ah sutileza de su parte, si me permite debo ayudar a esta gente a ver que no se les ofrezca nada, en lo que llega la princesa Elsa, con permiso señor Gilbert-cuando Anna estaba por irse el tomo su mano girándola hacia él y besando su mano, Anna sintió asco pues realmente ese hombre no era de su agrado.

\- fue un placer el haber tenido esta charla tan interesante con usted princesa Anna, disfrute el día mientras no caiga la noche que en estos momentos puede ser enemiga...para usted - se retiraba el doctor y Anna se quedaba viéndolo sin saber que hacer.

\- dios que tipo tan raro-

\- princesa Anna- volteaba al suelo pues su capa estaba siendo jalada por un niño rubio

-hay hola chiquitín, que paso-

\- no quiere jugar con nosotros- miraba hacia donde el estaba señalando y veía a varios niños con un balón, ella sonrió y le aviso a Carlota que estaría cerca del lago y se fue con los niños a jugar, pues ella no entendía mas en que podría ayudar a esa gente que solo que viera que sus hijos eran amados por Elsa, pero la gente no solo vio eso si no que también serían amados por la princesa Anna que era dulce como el verano, el complemento perfecto para el frío, Elsa sin duda.

Pasaban las horas y eran las 6:30 y ya se hacia de noche y aun Elsa aun no llegaba, Anna se había metido a la regadera a bañarse pues se había ensuciado mucho al jugar con esos niños y niñas tan adorables, sabia que Elsa llegaría mas tarde pues se lo había dicho, salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse y tocaron su puerta, era Carlota que le decía que si iba a cenar temprano o mas tarde, ella asintió que iba a comer ahora y bajo con ella, para su desgracia estaba ahí el doctor comiendo igual, tuvo que tragar saliva y aguantar.

\- buenas tardes señor Gilbert, nuevamente por aquí- miro a Carlota no enojada pero no entendía nada

\- si, Carlota me a invitado a comer, espero no le moleste-

\- disculpe su alteza, es que a Ricardo es como mi familia y- la interrumpía con una sonrisa y con la mano alzada, ya empezaba hacer un poco como Elsa

\- tranquila Carlota no me molesta al contrario eso es algo tierno de tu parte- la miraba y sonreían ambas-

\- vaya, que la princesa ha elegido bien como ama- Anna volteaba de inmediato para ver si terminaba la frase y el solo sonreía comiendo.

\- como amada para el Reino y la princesa-

\- supongo que gracias -lo miraba enojada

\- supongo que el buen príncipe Jack lo a tomado bien, que lo hayan cambiado por una mujer, sin mencionar que usted no es de aquí-

\- si, en realidad el dijo que le daba alegría que Elsa fuera feliz y no es necesario que no sea de aquí me gusta Arendelle y mas a sus habitantes - cada vez se enojaba mas Anna

\- vaya que chico tan ejemplar, aunque hubiera sido mejor que escogiera a una arendiana, no una extranjera que no conoce su cultura y sus costumbres, tal vez le guste Arendelle princesa pero claro que no quiero ofenderla mi princesa, pues igual nuestro rey escogió a una mujer de su empresa, poco correcta-Anna se paro en seco y Carlota corrió para callar a Ricardo, Ricardo se le quedo viendo a la princesa y ella se recargo en la mesa mirándolo de una forma muy fea.

\- largo de aquí doctor, usted no es el rey, ni es Elsa y recuerde que yo...soy la princesa - Anna lo miro y vio como se paro y miro a Carlota

\- lamento si la hice enojar, pero son mis opiniones para el bienestar de Arendelle solamente y no estoy de acuerdo acerca de esta unión, bonita tarde princesa- y el señor se retiraban y Anna volvía asentarse frotándose los ojos y calmándose.

Eran las 10:30 de la noche y Anna ya estaba en cama, con la chimenea encendida y dormida, se había cansado de esperar a Elsa que no volvía, derepente se escucho la puerta abrirse y no quiso abrir los ojos sin embargo se había echo al otro lado de la cama con una sonrisa y sintiendo como el otro cuerpo se hacia atrás de ella.

\- hmm mi amor has llegado, pensé que llegarías mas tarde- tomaba la mano de esa persona, y su sonrisa desaparecía y sus ojos se abrían con temor se volteaba, para ver quien es y su sorpresa fue al ver al doctor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ella no creo que llegue ahora princesa Anna y yo debo irme con usted, para enseñarle a la princesa Elsa que lo que hace esta mal, venga conmigo -

\- ¡noooo!- tiraba las sabanas y trataba de salir de la habitación pero el doctor la tomaba de los pies tirándola haciendo que se golpeara en la nariz, Anna se agarro por el dolor y el sangrado y cuando vio que el doctor quería cargarla le dio una patada en la cara y se paro, corriendo por las escaleras, ahí estaba Carlota y Carlos que vieron bajar a la princesa en pijama cuando ella sentía alivio el doctor la golpeo por la cabeza haciendo que cayera por los últimos escalones quedando inconsciente, Carlos intento detenerlo pero lo golpeo con un palo que traía y lo tiro al suelo amenazó a Carlota con un arma y le dijo que se fuera a la esquina con Carlos, agarro a Anna y la cargo en brazos y disparo hacia el techo haciendo que cayera lo de arriba junto con la chimenea pues esa casa ya estaba frágil y se empezó a quemar con la chimenea, el doctor salía con la princesa y en un caballo se fue, sin que nadie pudiese ayudar ni se dieran cuenta de que la princesa se había ido.

Elsa Snow

Toda la noche se había quedado agarrando sus piernas en ese lugar donde su madre la había dejado, no durmió ni dijo nada solo, se quedo mirando el lago y los peces salir del lago para saltar, se acercó su madre y se sentó a lado de ella en silencio, necesitaba abrir la platica de una forma que Elsa no desesperara.

\- que es lo que vamos hacer Elsa- pero ella no contesto seguía viendo hacia el frente con la mirada perdida-

\- ¿Elsa? Debes desayunar y dormir mi cielo - la miraba su madre y veía que no había respuesta - se volteaba y se quedaba pensando derepente se puso seria con una sonrisa dentro y poco a poco empezó a cantar-

You have changed... I have changed... Just like you... Just like you... -miraba, pero no había respuesta

For how long... For how long...

Must I wait I know there's something wrong...- Elsa comenzaba a llorar, pero su mirada era distinta.

Your concrete heart isn't beating...And you tried to...Make it come alive - suspiraba poniéndose derecha sentada

No shadows... Just red lights... Now I'm here - tomaba la mano de su mama y Agatha sonreía y cantaba mas fuerte, pero en eso Elsa cantaba con ella tras su último suspiro mirando aun al lago y saliendo el sol tras las montañas.

TO RESCUE YOUUUUUUU Oooh... - ambas cantando y siendo alumbradas por la salida del sol hacia el mar y brillaban de ambas mujeres sus ojos azules, ambas seguían cantando en un unísono de sus voces hermosas.

\- I'm still alive I'm still alive I can't apologise, no Oh I'm still alive I'm still alive I can't apologiseeee noooo ohhhhh- Elsa lloraba y abrazaba a su mama mientras su voz se callaba y Agatha la abraza dandole un beso en su frente para después decir.

\- debemos ir por Anna, ella es lo mejor para ambas y hay mucho que explicar acabo de darme cuenta que eres la heredera de Brann y forkøjolelse, por lo tanto mereces y tienes derecho de saber de donde proviene tus poderes mi princesa Elsa-

\- por favor madre, ya no mas secretos, por ahora debemos ir por Anna -

\- vamos al pueblo y hablemos con los aldeanos y que nos ayuden a buscar- la miraba seria y Elsa afirmaba con la cabeza - gracias por hacerme recapacitar, realmente necesitaba eso- su madre la miro y le dio un beso en su nariz y ambas fueron al pueblo a una pequeña reunión de táctica de guerra.

Iban hacia el pueblo, de repente vieron aproximadamente como 10 caballos con hombres con su respectiva armadura y sus armas, Elsa al principio no entiendo de dónde venían cuando escucho una voz familiar detrás de ella.

\- mi Reyna aquí estamos para ayudar a encontrar a nuestra futura princesa, sabe bien que siempre cuidaré de usted- volteo a ver aquel hombre eugeni con su uniforme le sonreía y ella lo abrazo

\- se la llevaron eugeni, se llevaron a mi Anna necesito recuperarla eugeni -

\- tranquila lo sé y así será, ella estará con nosotros hoy y encontraremos al maldito de Gilbert-

En ese momento eugeni saludo a la Reyna y procedieron a entrar a una cabaña para lidiar con un plan para salvar a Anna, resulta que la Reyna Ágatha antes de que se fueran de la cueva había encontrado ciertas huellas, y un camino por esa cueva así que buscarían ahí arriesgándose a que no fuera por ahí pero era donde las pruebas habían...que hacía esa cueva se había llevado a los niños restantes y a Anna, Elsa no iba a desaprovechar eso y más ahora que Anna, corría un gran peligro.

\- entonces todos iremos por la cueva y si llega a ver una desviación nos dividiremos en tres 5 hombres contigo eugeni y 4 para mí y los otros 5 que quedan restantes con mi madre, esperemos que no tengamos que separarnos y encontrar a Anna y a los niños -

\- me parece bien, Su alteza- le decía eugeni

\- no me digas así, tú eres mi hermano no me digas asi- posaba su mano en su hombro con una sonrisa

-bueno Elsa, vamos por tu Anna y nuestra princesa- le sonreía todos avanzaban y Elsa agarraba a su madre del brazo Ágatha volteaba a verla y le sonreía pero Elsa estaba sería

\- ayer que agarre un lobo con mis manos lo congele quiero una explicación, no entiendo qué pasa lo peor es que me di cuenta que mis puños , estaban congelados madre, dime qué sucede - la miraba con firmeza y la Reyna solo suspiraba y pedía 5 minutos para hablar con ella a solas, todos se salían y le pedía que tomara asiento, ella obedeció y su madre tomaba la espada y la sacaba de su funda y miraba a Elsa.

\- hace miles de años cuando las luces de las montañas tenían vida existía 2 reinos que estaban encontra del uno y del otro- Elsa le gustaba escuchar a su madre pero ella no tenía tiempo para escuchar historias de amor

\- madre, no tengo tiempo tenemos que ir- seguía hablando la Reyna y la miraba feo haciendo que se callara

\- esas dos familias de Reyes eran gobernados por Vinter que era el señor de las montañas de hielo del norte y Sommer el señor de las montañas de fuego azul del sur, pero cada reino se odiaba no sólo por ser de distintos elementos si no...que se dice que eran enemigos a muerte por qué el tocarse o cualquier persona de esos pueblos tratara de estar juntos se morían y caía una maldiciòn además de que ambos querían el dominio y el poder de todo Noruega, entonces cada uno tuvo de casualidad 2 hijos en total eran 4 herederos del trono de fuego y el trono de hielo, con su respectivo poder, unos sacaban hielo y los otros fuego de las manos poderosos rivales de los cuales se dividía en los hijos del fuego hete el hermano mayor y brann la hermosa hija del trono de fuego de cabellos del color de la ave fénix y piel torneada cual rayo de sol...decía que ella era hermosa, los hijos de fuego se suponían que tenían todos sin excepción los ojos de color rojizos o claros pero nunca podrían tener los ojos de color azul como el hielo o mar y ella cuando nació sus ojos eran de color azul pero en medio de su iris tenía el color rojizo, el rey temía por esos ojos sin embargo su hija era su adoración, por qué creció siendo la mejor asesina de hijos de hielo y despiadada que tomaría el trono a pesar de ser la pequeña, del otro lado del reino estaban los hijos del trono de hielo Is y forkøjolelse ambos varones aquí, forkøjolelse era el hijo mayor con los ojos igual que su reino azules claros como el hielo pero aquí ellos su piel era fría y y la de él no...el expiraba calor de su cuerpo y era la mano derecha de Vinter, pero el hijo menor era el mejor asesino de hijos de fuego y ellos dos siempre estaban unidos se amaban, un día los hermanos se fueron a una emboscada que los hijos de fuego según les había preparado, pues estaban peleando por los tronos y principalmente el gran trono de acero forjado con el calor de la montaña de fuego y cubierto con la mejor escarcha cristalizada de las montañas de hielo, se llama - Elsa hablaba con más atención - El trono del destino - sonreía Ágatha y caminaba con la espada acariciando su hoja con sus dedos - exacto y ese trono ahora en estos días...es el que ocuparas dentro de 2 años Elsa...cuando llegaron a la emboscada al parecer ya estaban en la batalla los hijos de ambos reinos una masacre ese día, pero parecía que estaban ganando los hijos de hielo y cuando forkøjolelse se acercó a un hombre con la armadura negra queriendo matarlo con su poder de hielo...este fue sorprendido por este caballero y estuvieron en una batalla entre el fuego y el hielo, ninguno se veía ganar pero se podía ver que ellos si se Juntaban era un poder muy grande y destructible, cuando por fin pudo forkøjolelse derribarlo le quitó el casco y él se lo quito dándose cuenta que era brann...la hija menor de Sommer se suponía que tenía que matarla pero él se quedó inmóvil y ella igual sus ojos se unieron hasta que hete el mayor llego y lo ahuyentó, pero ese día todo cambio, ambos príncipes no eran los mismos desde que se conocieron y un día después de tanta disputa, hallaron la forma de conocerse y así fue en la montaña que está en medio de los dos reinos que la mitad es de fuego y la otra de hielo se citaron y se conocieron, querían saber que era lo que pasaba, hasta que descubrieron que se amaban con tanta intensidad pero por miedo nunca trataron de tocarse pues se suponía que se podían matar si se tocaban como común era eso, pero un día forkøjolelse no pudo más y solo paso de la mitad de la montaña a la de fuego brann moría por qué le pasará algo pero cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo era inmune a ese calor y por fin se dieron ese primer beso, después lo intentaron ella pasó a la montaña y ambos el estar juntos no les hacía nada, tenían un amor en secreto pero forkøjolelse y brann, comenzaban a ser infiel a sus reinos por el amor que se tenían y un día sucumbieron al placer e hicieron el amor en el fiordo, pero is sintió la lejanía de su hermano y lo fue a buscar y un día lo cacho con ella que estaban en el fiordo de bajo de la montaña de ambos elementos mezclándose que para él era abominable tuvo que hablar con él pero forkøjolelse le pidió le suplico que no lo hiciera y de cierta forma lo convenció y fue su cómplice pero hete no...cuando lo supo corrió a decírselo a su padre y su padre los quiso separar para ellos era algo sucio algo prohibido y su hija había sido manchada y la pena de eso en el reino sin importar que fuera su hija era la muerte, así que ambos planearon antes de que la metieran a prision un plan para huir se fueron por todo el bosque hasta que bajaron el trono del destino pero venían tras de ellos los hijos del fuego, para cuando el hermano de forkøjolelse intentó ayudarlo con su padre, que no aceptaba eso pero al final se sentía orgulloso de su hijo era demasiado tarde pues los hijos de fuego ya estaban ahí, rodearon esas ruinas con esa piedra que tenía forma de un trono y ellos estaban ahí peleando ambos contra ellos, mientras el padre de forkøjolelse trataba de llegar a salvar a su hijo, apuntó de que el rey Sommer matara a forkøjolelse, brann gritó que esperaba un hijo de él, una nueva era para los reinos pero su hermano agarro una espada y atravesó su estómago hete a brann y forkøjolelse dejó el eco en ese trono del dolor de ver a brann y su hijo morir corrió a su lado y la sostuvo en sus manos, su sangre roja mancho la piel de forkøjolelse pero a él no le quemaba al contrario le resultaba cálida y el padre de brann atravesó con una daga a forkøjolelse ahí dejando a ambos a los pies del trono solos, sangrando cuando llegó Vinter e is...vieron a su hijo abrazando a brann...con sus manos en su vientre y ambos muertos y desangrados ambas sangres azul y roja se juntaron...y se dice que esa sangre se tomo de ambos para forjar dichas armas que el señor Vinter pidió para poder matar a Sommer con ellas, sus cuerpos fueron sepultados por debajo de la montaña de los elementos uniéndolos en la muerte, pero la leyenda no quedó ahí Elsa- Elsa miraba a su madre desconcertada- se dice que ese heredero ronda su espíritu y que aquel que sea el heredero al trono del destino tendrá el don de poseer ambos poderes de sus ancestros por su clareza en su corazón, su lealtad a su amor y su pueblo -

\- pero que tiene que ver conmigo - se acercaba su madre y le entregaba la espada

\- que tú eres capaz de maniobrar esta espada y la de fuego por qué sé que eres la heredera de brann y forkøjolelse, se te puso Elsa hija por forkøjolelse tu...eres su legado Elsa tu padre y yo somos de aquí del norte, pero él llegó a sustituir ese lugar por qué en ese entonces no podía ser una mujer quién quedará en el trono como ahora tu padre intenta contigo, aunque bueno tu padre no sé si pueda tener algún poder, yo hija nunca eh sacado el poder pero a mí el hielo no me hace nada y la espada siempre la pude maniobrar y cuando mi padre me la dio yo con ella...Hice grandes cosas, pero tú mi amor, tú sí puedes congela _r pronto tendrás esos poderes créeme...sé que no es fácil de entender pero hija ahora entiendo por qué el pueblo y las ciudades te han elegido a ti- Elsa se paro y vio sus manos y miro a su madre_

 _\- pero y si este poder es peligroso madre-_

 _\- la fe y el amor son tu poder Elsa y mientras no te falten, no será tu enemigo...deja a un lado las palabras que un día tu padre dijo, deja de esconder lo que eres y abre tu corazón -_

 _Ambas se miraban y sonreían y Elsa salía con su traje y capa con su espada en su cadera esta vez iba con fuerza, no estaba segura si en verdad era o no heredera de ese amor pero si lo era iba a demostrar ser digna y antes de eso ir por su Anna, subió a su caballo y galopó hasta la cueva con toda la gente que iba tras de ella, llegaron a la cueva y entraron iban siguiendo las pisadas y el túnel era largo, algo que si podía notarse era el aire pesado estaba como caliente muchos de los guardias tosían incluso se quitaban sus armaduras_

 _\- Dios Elsa hace demasiado calor...segura que es por aquí-_

 _\- mi madre no se equivoca Eugeni y además...tengo un presentimiento que es así -_

 _Su madre la miro sonriendo hasta que llegaron a la salida donde había un bosque pero en el piso salía vapor y claro el aire era más denso y era difícil que los caballos pasaran...efectivamente estaban en el reino de la montaña de fuego_

 _Cuando Iban avanzando alcanzaban a ver una montaña a lo lejos que si en la punta parecía que tenía nieve pero azul o algo recorría por ella pero la montaña estaba vacía sin nada blanco solo tierra y vapor - creí que esa montaña estaría bañada en fuego madre que pasa - la miraba su mama mientras iban trotando_

 _\- cuando entramos la primera vez mi padre y yo, este lugar hace años estaba igual como hoy en el suelo sale vapor pero no es cualquier vapor Elsa...por debajo se dice que es azufre y esa cosa que sale de la punta de la montaña azul es fuego, nadie la ha subido por qué los cráteres con vapor no te permiten te queman y el castillo debajo tiene lava hija ya lo verás en cuanto lleguemos- Elsa la miraba y seguían andando quería encontrar a Anna necesitaba tenerla tan cerca, antes de seguir le preguntó lo último que aún le tenía duda_

 _\- Madre...por qué me gusta tanto la temperatura de Anna y por qué a Anna no le hace daño mi temperatura...acaso ella también es parte de todo esto que me has contado...ella ¿podría? -_


	9. Chapter 18

**_Ayer 26 fue un dia especial para mi jajaja fue mi cumpleaños y tenia pensando seriamente subir este capitulo otro dia...pero ando en mi fiesta y jajaja pero tambien mi mama me vino a despertar con una cancion hermosa o por lo menos esa cancion para mi es mi cancion...por que era la que me cantaba de peque y aun en la actualidad me canta cuando me siento mal y asi es mi mejor amiga...me hizo llorar hoy me desperto asi y pues este capitulo fue creado por esa inspiracion que me dio mi madre...muy maternal incluso cuando lo estaba redactando me dieron las ganas de llorar y senti ese nudo en la garganta cuando me lo imagine, a lo mejor soy muy sentimental y por eso me afecto pero pues este capitulo fue inspirado en mi mejor amiga y mujer unica que siempre tendra mi amor por que ella siempre estara ahi para mi, espero les guste y les sea grata la lectura gracias y bonita noche, los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 _Capítulo 18 Almas distintas...Destinos unidos_

Anna Flower

Anna poco a poco despertaba por el ruido de unos susurros de niños...poco a poco visualizo a unos niños de diferentes edades en una esquina viéndola, tenía un fuerte dolor en la parte de la nuca y al intentar poco a poco incorporarse pudo recordar lo que había pasado unos minutos antes...Gilbert el doctor ese la había secuestrado...pero ¿porque?

-quién eres tú -una niña de unos 6 años se acercaba a Anna chupándose su dedo.

\- bueno...se supone que soy la princesa de Arendelle o la nueva o algo así y ustedes deben ser los niños que han secuestrado cierto-Se acercaba una niña más grande

\- si...aunque no sabemos quién nos ha secuestrado...tú eres Elsa -decía la chica

-hmmm no...Jajá soy su...hermana amm o bueno el rey se casara con mi madre por lo tanto me hace princesa creo-

\- pero tú qué haces aquí, por qué te han traído -

\- por qué Elsa y yo venimos a salvarlos, pero no pensamos que el doctor era el que los está secuestrando -

\- nunca me callo bien Gilbert lo odiaba y más cuando...quiso lastimar a mi novia-

\- cuál es tu nombre -

\- Tasha su alteza - es la hija de Carlota

\- conozco a tu mamá y a tu padre...pero dijiste que tenías novia por eso te secuestro, en donde esta tu novia -

\- aún no la capturan o eso creo nadie sabe que tengo novia y tal vez si dices que es el...pues si supo es un maldito, nunca confié en el pero mis padres si-

\- tenemos que escapar de aquí y yo les ayudaré Elsa no debe de tardar en venir tranquilos cuántos son-

\- es difícil, lo hemos intentado es el castillo del reino de fuego es difícil por la lava y el vapor -

Anna se quedaba estática, pues al pararse se dio cuenta que eran muchas niñas y niños hijos de homoparentales y heterosexuales...como era posible que hiciera eso el maldito homófobico, se quedó ahí pensando en la forma en como los iba a ayudar y derepente una luz de color azul una llama apareció enfrente de ella, las niñas y ella se quedaron estáticas y esta llama comenzó a caminar dándole entender que debían seguirla, lo cual Anna les dijo a todos los niños que tuvieran fe que ella presentía algo bueno y así fue, se fue tras esa llama caminando por el castillo oscuro en ruinas.

Elsa Snow

Llegaron al castillo que estaba rodeado por un lago inmenso de lava y en esa parte no había árboles solo hoyos de vapor, asi que no podían ir los caballos era peligroso ir con ellos, Elsa pidió que se caminaría pero solo 5 hombres irían con ella incluyendo eugeni y su madre, era peligroso ir todos los demás esperarían a que hubiera una señal de ir ayudar si encontraban a los niños y por supuesto a su Anna.

Entraron al castillo a pie con armas y espadas en mano era hora de recuperar lo que ese mal nacido le habia arrebatado, Elsa iba con la espada en mano y una pistola en la otra al pasar el puente el calor era insoportable, sin embargo podía aguantarlo tenía que tener cuidado pues los hoyos donde salía el vapor podrían quemarla a cualquiera de los que estaban ahí, el castillo antiguo se veía que caía a pedazos pero se sentía helado por dentro cuando por fin llegaron a las puertas de los cuales Eugeni se separó, Elsa y su madre igual se fueron por diferentes caminos, Elsa estaba ya desesperada por encontrarla pero de repente una llama de color rojo se aparecía enfrente de ella al principio se quedaba estática, pero poco a poco entendió que debía seguirla y así lo hizo la siguió.

Anna Flower

Iba con todos esos niños por el pasillo, con cautela de no encontrarse con ningún asesino y siguiendo la llama azul al principio dudo...pero después de que empezó a ver luz en ese pasillo y corrió con todos ellos con cuidado, pues el castillo tenía agujeros en el suelo y podrían caer en ellos alguno, cuando derepente escucharon pisadas entonces Anna agarro a la más pequeña cargándola en sus brazos y se escondieron Anna con los niños en un hueco de ahí a observar quién era, cada vez más se escuchaban esas suelas de esos zapatos de la persona quien se aproximará la llama azul desaparecía y Anna alcanzaba a ver una llama roja sintió un presentimiento y por un momento se le nubló la vista y uno de las niñas empezó a llorar corriendo Anna mareada a callarla, las pisadas pararon y aquella persona se dio cuenta del llanto y entonces comenzaron a escucharse más rápido y fuerte Anna, no iba a dejar que lastimaran a los niños así que del suelo agarro una piedra y la sostuvo en sus manos se acercó a la pared a esperar a que se acercara aquel dueño del ruido entonces Anna saltaría encima y trataría de golpearlo mínimo hasta que se cansara de la mano, las pisadas eran más fuertes cerró sus ojos y tras susurrar salió golpeándolo

\- desearía que estuvieras aquí Elsa- y golpeó aquel que estuviera acercándose

Elsa Snow

La llama roja me llevaba por los pasillos de ese viejo castillo, tal vez me estaba volviendo loca supongo por qué escuche un sollozo, tal vez sean los niños y corrí tras la llama que me llevaba ahí al parecer, prevenida con mi arma y la espada corrí, el sollozo paro y entonces me puse en estado de alerta por cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar, pero estaba convencida que eran los niños así que guarde mi espada y solo camine con mi arma tenía que atravesar una pared y dar la vuelta cuando de repente ¡pum!...todo se me nubló sentí que algo me lastimaba la mejilla y me punzaba, siento mi cuerpo caer al suelo y como veía estrellas del golpe que me habían dado, sin duda creo que ahí había quedado Elsa Snow de Arendelle.

\- Dios mío ¡Elsa! Amor perdón pensé que...,¡ELSA! - sentía las manos por mi cuello de Anna yo aún mareada y con dolor reaccionaba estaba ahí el amor de mi vida y la tomaba del rostro y la besaba sin importarme nada ella estaba ahí y bien

-mi amor por fin estás aquí...como es posible pensé que estabas secuestrada-

\- claro que sí pero intentamos escapar...mi amor tu rostro perdóname te está sangrando la mejilla es que pensé que eras Gilbert -

\- jajaja no te preocupes hiciste bien estás con los niños - y salían del agujero esos niños, Elsa se sorprendía al ver a todos esos niños

\- princesa Anna...estás bien- una pequeña rubia se le acercaba chupandose un dedo y Elsa le daba ternura pues le daba un aire a ella cuando era pequeña

\- si, estoy bien no te preocupes ella es la Reyna Elsa - la cargaba en sus brazos y le señalaba con su rostro a Elsa

\- Anna necesito que salgas de aquí con todos estos niños yo me comunicaré con mi madre para ver qué hacemos con el Imbecil de Gilbert pero ustedes deben irse ya - Elsa se daba la vuelta enseñándole la salida los niños corrían pero Anna no iba a dejar a Elsa

\- que ellos vayan yo me quedo aquí-

-¡NO ANNA CASI TE PIERDO NO VOLVERÉ A COMETER ESE ERROR DE NUEVO!- Anna agarraba el rostro a Elsa y besaba sus labios muy despacio los niños se rían y ellas igual

-Aja…mi hermana si como no- y los niños volvían a reírse, Anna se ponía roja y Elsa…no entendía por que el comentario de esa niña y la cara de Anna…

\- Después…te explico eso jeje, pero mi amor por dejarme sola es...que estoy aquí...quiero ser parte de Arendelle y de ti por favor déjame serlo por favor - la miraba con miedo pero entendía que ella era su todo no podía simplemente dejarla pero debía poner a los niños protegidos, saco la radio y la apretó

\- madre me recibes-

\- sí que paso has encontrado a Anna -

\- si...y a los niños estoy por enviarlos afuera dirígete a la sala del trono debe haber o aún existir esa sala para poder sacar a los niños para dedicarnos a buscar a Gilbert entendido-

\- si hija te veo ahí Ágata corto-

\- ten Anna - le daba su arma y ella abría los ojos pues nunca había tenido un arma en las manos y la tomaba de la mano

\- bien chicos caminemos para irnos - y así los niños comenzaban a caminar con ellas, Anna iba detrás de Elsa mientras ella agarraba su espada con ambas manos caminaban a buscar la sala del trono, tenían que tener a los niños protegidos...y más a su Anna..sintió la mano sobre su espalda era Anna quien la tomaba de su capa para caminar, la sensación de que ella sabía que la protegía era fascinante sentirla así...después de caminar con los niños por fin encontraron la sala del trono de la cual estaba destrozada pero ese trono rojo estaba intacto, incluso se podía sentir el calor más fuerte en ese lugar

\- ¡Elsa!- volteaba al escuchar la voz de su madre quien se venía aproximando con los guardias que se habían quedado a fuera, inmediatamente los guardias tomaban a los niños y rápidamente los iban sacando, no podían perder tiempo , sonrío y se acercó su madre abrazando a Anna

\- Anna, eres una niña traviesa como te fuiste así niña -

\- mi Reyna yo no me fui -

\- lo sé mi amor, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí con nosotras -

\- mi Reyna ya hemos sacado a todos los niños y no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de Gilbert -

\- vamonos ya lo buscaremos sin los niños vamos Elsa - y así se Iban pero por desgracia cuando los soldados se salían inmediatamente se cerraba la puerta de ese gran salón dejando adentro a la Reyna, a Elsa y Anna

\- Señoras, rápido traed un tronco para abrir esto, las señoras se quedaron adentro ¡corran!- decia Eugeni intentando abrir

-por nihrjka, esto ya no me ha gustado- Elsa tocaba la puerta con fuerza para tratar de abrirla

\- nos hemos quedado aquí encerradas y ahora qué haremos - Anna miraba a Elsa y a la Reyna y derepente

\- ¡yo podría contestar a eso Kom helvete...- volteaban las tres damas al ver al fondo a Gilbert con un arma en la mano y rodeado de lobos inmediatamente Elsa colocó detrás de ella a Anna y trato lo mismo con su madre, pero ella era igual a ella el miedo no era una opción para ambas

\- Gilbert, te juro que te mataré por haberte robado a mi Anna y por decir esas palabras, juro que te tragaras todo - y cuando Elsa se iba a acercar con la espada en la mano él le apuntó con el arma y los lobos estaban en posición de atacar

\- jajaja princesa, usted está literalmente desarmada si se acerca, mis lobos atacaran a la Reyna y a la sucia chupa coños, lo dije en español para que lo entienda su...asquerosa compañera -

\- ¡NO ENTIENDO QUE ES LO QUE TIENES ENCONTRA DE LOS HOMOSEXUALES...SI TÚ M- la Reyna le decía mientras el hombre gritaba diciéndole que se callara

-¡MI MADRE FUEE SEDUCIDA POR EL MAL...POR ESO LA DIOSA HIZO JUSTICIA Y ME DIO EL DON PARA ACABAR CON SU SUFRIMIENTO Y NADIE LO SABÍA HASTA HOY, QUE TENÍA QUE RECORDARLO Y TODO FUE POR CULPA DE ESA MALDITA GATA QUE TIENE EN EL CASTILLO! ¡GERDAA!-

Elsa sorprendida volteaba a ver a su mama

\- madre GERDAA ¿es lesbiana?- la Reyna miraba a su hija

\- cuando era joven si...y se iba a casar con una mujer, la madre de este tipo que en ese entonces pues él era muy chico no entiendo como un niño pudo coger tanto odio y más por qué su padre lo- volvía a interrumpirla

-¡MI PADRE, LO DESTROZO POR ESO SE FUE POR QUÉ ELLA PREFIRIÓ IRSE CON ESA RAMERA DEL MAL, NO MIENTA Y DIGA QUE MI PADRE ERA!- ahora la Reyna era quien se imponía

-¡ ERA UN VIOLADOR Y EBRIO TU PADRE GOLPEABA A TU MADRE Y GERDA SOLO ERA SU AMIGA Y SE ENAMORO DE ELLA CUANDO ELLA CUIDO DE TU MADRE Y TÚ PADRE SE LARGO SIN IMPORTAR NADA, YO ESTUVE AHÍ, MI PADRE FUE QUIEN EXPULSÓ A TU PADRE DESPUÉS DE QUE CASI LA MATA POR TENERTE A TI!-

\- ES MENTIRAA, LA REYNA MIENTE POR QUÉ ES IGUAL QUE ESA ZORRA -

-¡ CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES GILBERT POR QUÉ SOY SU HIJA Y A DIFERENCIA DE TI YO VOY A MATAR A QUIEN SE ATREVA A INSULTAR O LASTIMAR A MI REYNA - Elsa le apuntaba con su espada sin temor acercándose a él

\- Gerda, solo cuido a tu madre durante 8 años y un día llegó al palacio a decir que ella había muerto y no sabían por qué, ahora sé quién fue y era obvio siendo un niño como...según aquí la maldad nunca correría en niños hijos del reino de hielo - lo miro triste y el sonrío acercándose lentamente al trono

\- tiene razón mi Reyna hijos de hielo...son los más estúpidos, sanos débiles, por qué los de fuego...son los que deben gobernar Arendelle y sus alrededores para limpiar ¡A TODA LA GENTE ASQUEROSA QUE HA INFECTADO A ESTE PAÍS Y QUE CON MI HIJO LO HARE REAL - en ese momento de lado derecho cerca del trono salía su hijo quien en las manos tenía la espada de fuego…como era reconocida, por la Reyna y además de que la espada en el mango tenia piedras de ámbar y la hoja tenía un brillo rojo a diferencia de la de hielo

\- la espada de brann, que haces con ella - Elsa se hacía atrás con Anna quien tomaba con ambas manos su espada mirando el peligro que se aproximaba

\- Anna esa espada la tenías, porque yo le di a mi madre la que estaba en el caballo, como es posible- Anna tenía miedo pero no, como Elsa creía estaba atenta a cada movimiento y sabía que en cualquier momento debía ayudar a Elsa o a su madre pues no las iba a dejar solas

\- la tenía en la recámara guardada, me la encontré cerca del lago, estaba guardada en un estuche pero cuando me bajé no alcance a bajarla y supongo que la sacó el, mientras los demás y yo estábamos inconscientes, lo siento - tomaba el arma que le había dado Elsa anteriormente sin dejar de mirar al chico que se acercaba

-Esa espada estaba perdida desde hace millones de años, como es posible que tu hijo la tenga… ¿quién diablos son?- decia la Reyna

\- no amor...no es tu culpa…nunca la habia visto, pero necesito que te vayas con mi madre – Elsa mientras Anna volteaba en forma de berrinche con Elsa

-¡qué! Y dejarte aquí...ni lo sueñes Elsa estoy contigo y lucharemos juntas -

\- estoy de acuerdo con ella Elsa...recuerda de forkøjolelse y brann...separados...vulnerables...juntos - y Elsa volteaba a verla y su madre sonreía mientras le hablaba - Invencibles y destructibles - se miraban sonriendo y Elsa entendía por qué ahora Anna...su calor era agradable, por qué sentía la necesidad de estar siempre con ella...por qué simplemente el destino la había puesto en el camino...y la razón del por qué tal vez la llama roja que vio Elsa y encontró la guiaba a ella...no era que Anna fuera el heredero de brann y Else si no...que sus almas estaban presentes entre Anna y Ella….si no la conexión que esas dos leyendas compartían…un amor de verdad.

\- ya basta las charlas...enfrentemos la sabiduría de la heredera del débil Reino de forkøjolelse hijo del señor de las montañas de hielo Vinter, contra el heredero del reino de Hete el grande el verdadero rey e hijo de el gran señor Sommer de las montañas de fuego...Kalihm ve - y el chico se quitaba la capucha tirándola al suelo para irse contra Elsa...quien intentaba alejar a Anna...pues sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a ese chico enorme y fuerte quien se acercaba con intenciones de lastimar a su familia.

-No se suponía que lo habías herido Elsa- le decia su madre quien tomaba su arma para correr y trataba de jalar a Anna

-Si….pero a estas alturas no dudo que haya podido curarse solo, llévate a Anna-

-¡NO!-

\- ¡Anna por el amor de dios me estorbas, nunca pensé decir eso pero en verdad necesito que te vayas con mi madre y te hagas a un lado que se acerca esa cosa acá AHORA!- volteaba a verla rápidamente con enojo y preocupación

-Elsa no quiero dejarte por favor - y en ese momento su madre tomaba de los brazos a Anna quien seguía necia pero lograban quitarla, los lobos estaban al asecho de Ellas y Gilbert iba hacia ellas

-¡ANNA DEBES REACCIONAR MIRA SE ACERCAN, SI QUIERES AYUDAR A ELSA NO PROVOQUES SU ATENCIÓN QUE MI HIJA NECESITA SALVARSE, VEN TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR UNA FORMA DE MATAR A ESOS LOBOS CORRE - y ambas se iban corriendo por un pasillo que daba en ese trono y Gilbert con los lobos iba detrás de ellas, Elsa se daba cuenta pero no podía hacer nada mientras que ese tipo alto se acercaba a ella, empezó a rodear ese salón que por desgracia había grietas de la lava que había debajo tenía que ser cuidadosa...en toda su vida nunca se había enfrentado a algo así...si había aprendido como usar la espada o un arma pero nunca se vio en una situación así...no en este siglo, debía ser hora de demostrar que era digna del trono

\- Eh esperado casi 20 años para poder estar preparado...para destronar la mentira que tu asqueroso padre dijo...por fin todo el mundo sabrá quién soy...y que yo soy el dueño legítimo de ese trono que injustamente te darán a ti hermanita- Elsa se quedo quieta y paralizada un segundo al escuchar eso

-He...her...¿hermanita?...tú eres hijo de Gilbert...no tengo por qué ser tu her- era interrumpida, mientras el le tiraba un zarpazo y ella lo esquivaba

\- jajaja ¿en verdad crees que soy su hijo?, un sangre impuro como el un hijo del hielo como tú, jajá crees que sería mi padre...pensé que eras lista pero veo que eres más estupida de lo que pensé...tu padre era un mujeriego cuando era joven...realmente tu padre tuvo más mujeres que ningún otro rey pudo estupida - y tiraba otra zarpada con la espada de lo cual Elsa la esquivo sin ningún problema y logró alejarse sin tropezar y con cuidado al caminar a las grietas de ahí

\- mi padre siempre le fue fiel a mi madre...no sólo disfrutare matarte por intentar lastimar a Anna y a mi pueblo, si no también por mentir por el rey Imbecil - y se acercaba a toda prisa Elsa a tirarle unos cuantos zarpazos...entre ellos se escuchaban las cuchillas golpear y el sonido de la lava hervir como si supiera el mismo castillo que había un combate a muerte de dos reinos diferentes, derepente como el chico era más alto y fuerte tiraba una patada en el yolmo de Elsa quien caía cerca de una grieta al sentir tanto calor una extraña sensación de debilidad...estremeció su cuerpo y el tipo se acercó a velocidad a querer encajarle la espada pero Elsa...sin saber cómo ella por instinto puso su mano como intentando detenerlo enfrente de el...pero de su mano salió una ráfaga enorme de hielo quien lo golpeó en el pecho haciendo que el volara hasta el trono y cayera en él, dejándolo inconsciente...Elsa pudo enderezarse mirando su mano que aún tenía escarcha no le dio...miedo al contrario entendía lo que estaba pasando...aunque aún tenía dudas...se aseguró de ver que el estaba inconsciente y corrió hacia donde se había ido la Reyna y Anna...no podía perder a ninguna.

Anna Flower

Iban corriendo a toda prisa...pues los lobos y Gilbert los seguían...se detuvieron como una especie de recámara donde cerraron la puerta y en ese lugar había estatuas...la Reyna quien aún seguía en la puerta no se percató que Anna...había ido a una estatua que precisamente tenía una extraña y escalofriante parecido con ella

\- Ag...Ágatha - la Reyna volteo y abrió los ojos al ver lo que el rostro de Anna estaba presenciando ante esa piedra antigua y escalofriante

\- por nihrjka eres...tu Anna - ambas miraban la estatua...la Reyna empezaba a procesar todo lo que estába viendo y trataba de conjugar todo como un pequeño rompecabezas

\- pero quién es ella...si yo nunca eh venido aquí...no entiendo nada es que yo...no- y la miraba más de cerca y poco a poco se iba acercando con la mano, había algo que le decía a ella que debía tocarla cuando derepente un suspiro fuerte de la Reyna la despertó volteando y al ver el rostro de la Reyna tan asustada frunció su entre cejo y cuando iba a preguntar la Reyna la tomo de las manos y sonrío viéndola de frente -

-¡ERES BRANN...TU ERES LA REENCARNACION DE BRANN...POR LO TANTO ELSA ES...- Anna no entendía quien decía la Reyna que era...derepente el mismo sonido que había oído Anna de aquella luz azul...cuando volteo se dio cuenta que la llama ya no era azul si no roja...la miro extrañada pues ya la llama no corría ni se alejaba de ella y sentía la necesidad de tocarla...cuando iba hacerlo la llama se introdujo dentro de la estatua en medio del pecho y Anna toco de inmediato la estatua y un destello alumbró los ojos y el pensamiento de Anna...hacia un recuerdo...una pradera como los jardines de Arendelle que había pasado pero a lado un lago con una cascada donde había una montaña que era entre roja y azul y a lo lejos en los árboles...veía a una pareja abrazada sentados en el césped más verde que había podido ver...se acercó sigilosamente a ver quién era esa pareja...y cuando pudo acercarse lo más posible esos dos voltearon a verla...su sorpresa era ver a un hombre de piel blanca, cabello platinado como el de Elsa y los ojos blancos con el iris azul fuerte y de él emanaba un vapor como el hielo...y una mujer de cabello rojo, de su cabello fuego salía, como si el fuego fuera parte de ella con la piel torneada y los ojos de color rojo y en medio de ese rojo un destello azul abrazados, la miraba y Anna no entendía nada...derepente escucho una voz de una mujer en forma de eco detrás de ella que le decía " **no tengas miedo Anna..."-** Anna volteaba de inmediato sorprendida y un poco aterrada pues ahora detrás de élla estaban esas dos figuras imponentes

\- quienes son ustedes y que quieren - las miraba

\- **yo soy Brann...hija de las montañas de fuego** \- la mujer no hablaba pero se escucha sus pensamientos o por lo menos eso era lo que se escuchaba pero se señalaba, el parecido era extraordinariamente visible entre Anna y esa mujer

\- **y yo soy el hijo de las montañas de hielo y tu fiel acompañante y amor eterno forkøjolelse** \- se señalaba y ponía las manos blancas alrededor de la chica roja

\- mi fiel acompañante y amor eterno...discúlpenme no entiendo - fruncía el entrecejo y movía la cabeza en modo negación y la mujer de fuego se acercaba a ella y le tocaba con la mano su pecho...quien Anna al sentir su mano no se quemo pero sentía cálido y una fortaleza fuerte en su interior, como si algo por dentro de ella empezara a emanar o resurgir, volteo a verla y escucho con atención sin quitarle la mirada

\- **Anna...yo soy...tú en la vida en la que te encuentras y forkøjolelse es...quien tú más amas en esa vida y por la eternidad...nuestro amor en nuestros tiempos fue mal juzgado y echo trizas por nuestro pueblo...no sabíamos cómo luchar y por eso nos vencieron...antes de morir, juramos que dos personas dignas….de este amor serian bendecidas por nosotros y reencarnaríamos en ellas y ustedes ahora que realmente se han encontrado y el puesto lo ha llevado forkøjolelse y el será coronado...podremos estar juntos con ustedes dos** -

\- jajaj ok a ver me estás diciendo que yo no soy yo si no soy tu- y que Elsa no es mujer si no hombre…ok no sé si divago pero me eh confundido-

 **\- tienes la descendencia de mi alma...claro que eres tú...pero eres mi reencarnación Anna…pero con el tiempo las cosas tomaran la forma-** y la mujer le tomaba la mano y depositaba fuego en ella...y Anna sostenía al levantar la mano asombrada una llama, al sentir ese calor no le provocaba nada que no fuera fuerza, poder y paz, volvía a mirarla y sonriendo le preguntaba

\- Elsa...sabe que es un chico – la pareja sonreía y el hombre se acercaba a ella, quien Anna sentía un escalofrió como cuando le daba al ver a Elsa

\- **ella sabe la historia de su país...y si ella es mi heredera mi descendencia, por eso se aman tanto...más de lo normal...por qué ambas nacieron y su destino fue para estar juntas...poco a poco irán ocupando el puesto y el poder que les pertenece...y cuando llegue el momento de que se unan los herederos de los reinos enemigos y los elementos se hagan uno...Arendelle y el trono del destino serán más Fuertes y la profecía se cumplirá al fin...Anna esta es tu tarea...y debes hacer lo imposible por qué mi descendencia no desista y solo sepa la verdad de ella...**

 **-ahora ve que te necesita-**

-Pero yo no soy de Arendelle no entiendo- y nuevamente Brann se le acerco y puso sus manos en el pecho de Anna

 **-Eres el destino de Elsa…sin importar si eres o no parte de Arendelle, al estar con ella lo serás Anna…y si realmente lo eres…tu…tendrás toda mi bendición y mi promesa que pueda otorgarte, sé que eres tu….solo tienes que verlo tú misma, NUNCA DEJES QUE ELSA….NO SIENTA….debes hacer lo imposible por estar con ella-**

Y en ese momento Anna iba a decir algo pero regresó de ese sueño y la Reyna se escuchaba gritando su nombre mientras peleaba con los lobos quien los había encontrado

\- Annaaaaa...reacciona - cuando volteaba Anna a la estatua se daba cuenta que la llama ahora se había metido en ella...y por dentro sentía una ira pero igual un poder...frunció el entrecejo y volteo a los lobos y vio que habia una pilar enorme de rocas con más estatuas…extendió sus manos hacia arriba y saco el arma que Elsa le habia dado anteriormente y disparo…hacia ese pilar de rocas, aplastando a los lobos, mientras la Reyna se alejaba para no ser aplastada, solo dos lobos lograron salvarse huyendo de ahí...Anna cayó al suelo mareada y la Reyna corrió abrazarla...con miedo tomó sus manos pero ella estaba más helada, en ningún momento

\- Dios mío Anna estas bien, te hiciste Daño...me salvaste-

-Estoy...bien, solo un poco mareada, Agatha vi algo en esa estatua- miraba Anna a la Reyna y ella le sonreía derepente escuchaban pisadas

-¡Anna!...estás bien Anna- se acercaba Elsa tirando a un lado la espada mientras tomaba con sus brazos a Anna- que ha pasado madre -

Elsa Snow

\- nada amor estoy bien...solo un pequeño mareo creo…que tuve una premonición- Elsa sorprendida de lo que le decía miraba a su madre y ella sonreía

\- hija...nosotras dos estábamos huyendo de Gilbert y los lobos pero...Anna hace unos instantes se acercó a esta estatua y me sorprendí tanto al ver el parecido y salió una llama roja quien se introdujo en Anna...cuando por fin Anna reacciono los lobos habían llegado pero ella no sé de donde se le ocurrió disparar hacia el techo y los aplasto, ella me salvó de los lobos, pero Elsa…me dijo que se sintió mareada y esa llama roja se le metió al pecho a Anna ¡SI ELSA UNA LLAMA ROJA ENTRO EN ANNA!- Elsa no sabía que decía ante eso...así que…..Anna….que era esa llama roja que decia su madre tendría que ver algo con la leyendas de los herederos de Brann y forkøjolelse Elsa agacho la mirada con una mueca, negándose pues Anna no tenía nada que ver lo que tenía que hacer era sacarla de ahí puesto que era peligroso y Anna está débil y Elsa, tenía miedo del poder que ella anteriormente presento, realmente Elsa era la heredera de ….forkøjolelse….como era posible.

\- aquí están malditas...sois Cobardes al huir así...la futura Reyna no puede enfrentarse a mi hijo pues el sí y viene a terminar lo que dejó a medias y yo os acabaré a ustedes dos...- salían ambos hombres...Elsa ya estaba fastidiada y enojada dejo a Anna aún lado y tomo de nuevo su espada...esta vez su madre quedaba sorprendida al ver la mano libre de Elsa cubierta por hielo...Anna igual se sorprendía y Elsa se volteaba a verlos quienes ambos estaban sorprendidos igual ante eso de nuevo

\- Os voy acabar a ambos...los dejaré sin vida y su cuerpo será despellejados y exhibidos para que nunca encuentren el descanso..- y Elsa se fue sobre ellos, pero la rodeaban mientras que uno golpeaba con la espada, el otro le dispara con el arma que cargaba, pero Elsa ya no está frágil al pelear con ellos...sin Experiencia pero tal parecía que sabía utilizar su poder para proteger a su madre y a Anna...por un lado se cubría con una capa gruesa de hielo que sabía maniobrarlo por donde ella pasaba para que las balas se clavaran en la gruesa capa de hielo mientras que con la mano la espada...se tornaba azul y de ella salía vapor y se congelaba por lo tanto era más filosa y Kalihm debía evadirla...por qué esta vez un zarpazo y lo atravesaría sin darse cuenta...el se defendía con la espada que supuestamente era de fuego...pero por qué él no podía lanzar fuego...si podía maniobrarla y tenía una fuerza descomunal...pero no sacaba fuego...Anna recuperó su fuerza y se paró a ayudar a Elsa...la Reyna de inmediato le prohibió pero en ese momento los lobos que habían quedado regresaron...la Reyna iba hacer atacada por detrás por esas dos fieras, Anna nuevamente empezó a disparar contra ellos haciendo que huyeran de nuevo, Elsa se distrajo al ver eso sorprendida volteo a ver a Anna...quien tenía sus manos firmemente en la pistola, Anna no era la misma chica miedosa y torpe, pero su distracción fue peligrosa pues Kalihm aprovechó eso y le metió un zarpazo en el hombro a Elsa...grito de dolor y cayó al suelo...su madre y Anna reaccionaron y cuando iban atacarlo el tenía la espada en el cuello de Elsa

\- un movimiento más...y la mato-

-¡COBARDE SUÉLTALA!-

\- yo creo mi Reyna que es mejor que sepa lo que le había dicho a su hija anteriormente o tal vez ya lo sepa jaja...de igual forma yo creo que es lo mejor antes de que la mate y no siga con un concepto de que su padre es un santo - la Reyna sorprendida lo miraba y Anna...en sus manos se podía apreciar que corría fuego y una gran contención

\- madre...arg...de que habla este enfermo- volteaba Elsa a ver a su madre con dificultad pues si su herida era peligrosa y la desangraba con rapidez-

\- la verdad no se hija...pero lo voy a matar -

\- jajaja...vaya tal vez si no sepas que soy hijo de Alexander...-

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA ALEXANDER SOLO HA TENIDO UNA HIJA Y ESA ES ELSA!-

\- entonces soy una mentira...como el echo de que digan...QUE ESE MALDITO ES DESCENDIENTE DE VINTER Y NO SOMMER - la Reyna sorprendida empezó a sudar y se le notaba que estaba nerviosa

-n...n...no es...c...ci...cierto eso...él es el descendiente de la familia de las montañas de hielo como yo...todo el reino sabe qué fue desterrado los hijos del fu-

\- vaya...tu madre se ha puesto nerviosa Elsa...y es una gran mentirosa dime Elsa...en verdad te crees capaz de poder manipular la espada de Sommer-

-arg...esa...es...espada no es de Sommer...fue...creada con la sangre de brann...-

\- jajaja de igual forma es la sangre de Sommer, pero no has contestado -

\- arg...si me la das...argtal vez...pueda...pro...barla contigo maldito - y el le sonreía y le daba un golpe en la cara con la espada sin cortarla tirándola al suelo más débil...Anna moría de rabia al pensar que la mataría y la Reyna apuntó de llorar solo miraba

\- no Elsa...si tú sí eres una descendiente de la sangre fría sucia...tu padre es hijo de las familias del sur, su sangre es de fuego y antes de casarse con tu madre impura...tu padre embarazo a una mujer haya y la dejo por esta zorra...y jure vengarme de él por mi madre y por eso Gilbert me ha ayudado no sólo por su problema estupido...si no por qué yo siendo rey de aquí...Arendelle volverá ser gobernado por las sangres puras y el reino estará bien mejor que contigo...tu madre es la descendiente de Vinter...pero todo lo manipularon a su forma, con tal de casarse…mesclar la sangre limpia con la sangre impura de los fríos, por eso tu das asco, al enredarte con esta aldeana que ni siquiera es de aquí y hoy morirás junto con tu madre y Kom helvete -

\- ella...también es hija de tu padre - gritó la Reyna y todos voltearon a verla

\- eso es mentira...- dijo Anna sorprendida

\- ella es tu hermana…me lo confeso el rey, por eso se va a volver a casar Anna, si dices ser hijo del rey no puedes matarla puesto que es tu sangre y por lo tanto descendiente de Brann, la hermana menor de Hete...ella también puede maniobrar la espada, Kalihm la mataras igual -

-¡ELLA NO ES DE AQUÍ...ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- y en ese momento Elsa pudo zafarse rodando hasta poder tomar su espada con ambos brazos y congelando los pies de Kalihm...quien al ver eso miro a Elsa con odio y quiso zafarse...pero Anna reaccionó y disparo hacia los pies de este para inmovilizarlo, Kalihm grito y Elsa...hizo aprovecho para cubrirlo con hielo, completamente a él,...hasta que se dejó de escuchar los gritos de Kalihm, Elsa volteo a ver a Gilbert quien ya estaba corriendo y con el mismo poder lo rodeó en hielo y este se quedo inmovilizado gritando por el dolor del hielo que tocaba su piel...cayó Elsa al suelo pues la herida y las fuerza la estaban debilitando cada vez más rápido, Anna corrió y la abrazo...Elsa al sentir el calor de Anna...la hizo desvanecer en su hombro pues era cálido pero en ese momento estaba muy caliente...su madre se acercó y la abrazo igual

\- mi amor estás bien...tenemos que irnos tu herida Elsa - le decía su madre mientras la agarra del rostro

\- solo denme un minuto déjenme dormir- acostada casi encima de Anna apuntó de cerrar los ojos

\- es por lo mismo Elsa...debemos sacarte de aquí - le decía Anna mientras la agarraba con fuerza

\- solo un m...inuto- y caía al suelo y alcanzaba a oír a ambas mujeres gritarle llorando...pero su vista aún no se había cerrado escuchaba el eco y a lo lejos veía alguien parado de color blanco que se aproximaba a ella poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos...pero alcanzo a ver qué ese hombre le acercaba una llama azul " **bienvenida hija mía es tiempo que seas libre de elegir"** el eco de esas palabras y su cara tras un largo suspiro sintió cálido y pudo...cerrar los ojos.

 **Capítulo 19 Arendelle...secretos...de los Reyes**

Ágatha Frozen Vinter

27 años antes

\- puedo pasar princesa - un hombre de cabello blanco largo, alto de complexión ancha de uniforme negro se aproximaba a una chica que estaba sentada en una ventana de vestido azul...y una tiara con el cabello amarrado de color café delgada...quien volteaba a verlo sonriendo se lanzaba sobre el

-¡PAPAAAA!... Has llegado - y la chica se lanzaba a su padre quien la abrazaba con euforia y caían al suelo

\- jajajaja mi amor, yo también te extrañe y a tus besos - la chica lo besaba y se quedaban ambos en el suelo tirados mientras platicaban

\- papa cuéntame que tal te fue con los de las montañas del sur - la señorita lo miraba

\- bien...y un poco mal hija mía, de echo debemos hablar de esto...pues el rey de haya me ha pedido algo...y solo lo aceptaré si tú lo quieres así...si no, no- la chica lo miro y sonrío y ambos se sentaron en la cama y platicaron por horas hasta llegar a la parte final de esa platica

-el príncipe alexander...es hijo de las montañas de sur...por lo tanto sé que es tu amigo y se llevan muy bien...pero el rey dice que su hijo le ha comentado que está interesado en ti...quiero saber una cosa hija - la niña lo miro con un poco de preocupación

\- tú también estás...¿interesada en el?- la miraba

\- padre...yo...sé que tienen sus leyendas y sé que si yo lo quiero esta mal...por eso le dije que se alejara de mí, por qué si lo quiero pero sé que no es correcto puesto que la historia del trono del destino y las montañas sé que es verídica...además de que el pueblo me odiaría

\- hija a mí no me importa el pueblo...,me importas tú...tu felicidad es lo mejor para mí y si tú lo quieres yo ya tengo la solución...nunca escondas Ágatha...lo que sientas y lo que tu corazón...te dicte - esa chica abrazaba a su padre con fuerza...y lo besaba

\- diremos que viene de las montañas del norte las lejanas...por lo tanto será descendiente de uno de los hijos de Vinter más lejano...así nadie juzgará tu matrimonio y podrás ser feliz...pero me ha pedido que espere 1 año para poder venir y casarse mientras tanto...tú puedes terminar tu carrera seguir el negocio, vivir tu vida como quieras y después convertirte en una mujer feliz y la futura Reyna de Arendelle y del trono del destino...espero y no pase a mayores y las leyendas se queden en eso mi amor te amo...y nunca quiero que te suprimas tus pensamientos y sentimientos...por qué entonces no serías tú Ágatha te amo hija -

\- y yo a ti papa -

27 años después

-majestad...majestad necesito curarla...perdóneme por molestarla...majestad - Ágatha estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos o sueños, mientras miraba a su hija en la cama y a Anna aún lado sentada y acostada en la orilla de la cama tomando su mano de Elsa dormidas ambas...derepente sintió la insistencia de la señora Carlota

\- perdona Carlota...estaba soñando despierta...que deseas -

\- señora le decía que me dejara curarla su rostro está lleno de cortaduras...y si no se las curamos le quedará cicatrices -

\- jaja...son cicatrices de batallas de una Reyna...eso es normal pero está bien acepto- y se dejaba curar mientras seguía perdiéndose en esa imagen...de ambas chicas y también en lo que había dicho el congelado de Kalihm

 **"Tu padre es hijo de las familias del sur su sangre es de fuego y antes de casarse con tu madre impura...tu padre embarazo a una mujer haya y la dejo por esta zorra** "

\- ay papi ahora entiendo por qué querían el año, antes de casarnos...como no lo vimos papa- decía la Reyna mientras se queda de nuevo perdida en la noche vigilando a sus hijas...

Horas después…

\- mi Reyna...despierte mi Reyna - abría sus ojos Ágatha y veía el rostro lastimado de Carlota que le sonreía, se despabilo un poco más y voltio a ver la cama donde aún estaban las princesas como en la noche las había dejado

\- qué hora es Carlota - se paraba de la silla

\- son las 8:30 de la mañana mi señora disculpe que la haya despertado, pero es que afuera está el guardia real preguntando por la princesa Elsa, quiere pasar a verla

\- sí que pase yo ahorita despierto a la princesa Anna...a Elsa hay que dejarla dormir pero que pase a verla por favor - y Carlota se salía mientras la Reyna se acercaba a Anna quien estaba sentada en la silla medió acostada en la cama dormida agarrada de la mano de la princesa Elsa, ella sonrió y acaricio su espalda poco a poco Anna empezó a despertar y la Reyna se inclinó un poco para susurrarle y despertarla sutilmente

\- despierta Anna...debemos alistar las cosas para regresar al reino...aún Elsa no está fuera de peligro-

\- lo siento majestad...es que estaba muy...cansada - se iba enderezando sin soltar la mano de Elsa-

\- como sientes a Elsa- la Reyna la miraba y luego Anna volteaba a ver a Elsa quien su rostro estaba cubierto por sudor y respiraba con dificultad

\- debemos irnos lo más pronto...su temperatura no es normal como de costumbre está demasiado caliente supongo que le entrara fiebre si no se le atiende bien a esa herida y se le da la transfusión de sangre que se le debe - en ese momento entraba eugeni dejando su casco en una silla y haciendo ruido por la armadura que traía.

\- mi Reyna- hacia una pequeña reverencia

\- Anna...como sigue por favor dime que estará bien - su rostro de eugeni era de miedo y tristeza, Anna sonrío y le puso la mano en la mejilla

\- todo está bien eugeni...pero debemos irnos lo más pronto posible, ¿ya está todo? -

\- si...solo es cuestión que me digan ya se le llamó a un helicóptero puesto que bajar a Elsa en caballo sería estupido e imprudente así que ya mande por un helicóptero real, no ha de tardar en llegar Anna - Anna sonreía y se volvía a sentar pero esta vez tocaba el rostro de Elsa y su mirada de preocupación al sentir que la princesa de hielo estaba ardiendo en fiebre miro a su madre quien procedió a tocarla y la Reyna inmediatamente ordenó con eugeni que buscarán ese helicóptero para irse lo más antes posible...eugeni salió corriendo y solo se quedaron a esperar a que llegara.

\- ya ha pasado más de 30 minutos su majestad y eugeni no viene con el helicóptero, tengo miedo de que - en ese momento un gemido de Elsa salía tras un susurro que no se le llegaba a entender

\- Anna...creo que te está hablando -

-¿ Elsa?- y Elsa apenas se movía pero seguía quejándose y gimiendo sin entenderle al parecer estaba soñando y no era un sueño tranquilo

\- An...hjma a...ma...ma...- ambas damas miraban a la princesa que estaba delirando y que poco había pronunciado ese apodo, entonces la Reyna se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama muy cerca de Elsa tomando su mano que le sobraba y acariciaba su cabello que estaba suelto y caía sobre su rostro...Anna la miraba pues Elsa estaba delirando y se había alcanzado a entender que estaba llamando a su madre...derepente la habitación se quedo en silencio y la Reyna comenzó a cantar aumentando la voz...Anna solo puso atención a ese cuadro amoroso de madre e hija

-te quieeeeroooo...dijiiisteee...Tomando mis manos...entre tus manitaaaas...de blanco marfil...y sentí en mi peeecho- Anna, se quedo sorprendida con la boca un poco abierta al escuchar a la madre de Elsa cantarle así...hizo que recordara cuando su mamá también le cantaba esa canción cuando era niña solo que diferente, las madres le cambiaban a la letra de esa canción tan bella y se rió por dentro sonriendo se sentó en la silla soltando la mano de Elsa y mirándolas a ambas se quedo en silencio

-un fuerteeee latidoooo, despuueees un suspiro...y luego el chasquiidoo de un beso...feeeeebriiiiiil...- Elsa...comenzó a calmarse...pero para su sorpresa de ellas abrió poco a los ojos y tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras trataba de respirar despacio...pues aún estaba agotada y sudando, la Reyna la miro y sonrío y despacio comenzó a cantar tras una pausa lenta

-Muuuuuñequita lindaaaa...de cabellos plateaaaados...deeeee...dientes de peeeeerlaaa...labios de rubiiiii- Anna cerró sus ojos y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos pues le recordaba a su madre...cuando le cantaba y la visualizo mientras escuchaba a la Reyna con su canto que demostraba amor pero también tristeza en su voz...pues se notaba que quería llorar

-dime...si me quiereeees...como yo te adorooo...siiii de mi...te acuerdaaaaaas...Cooomo...yo de tiiiii- en ese momento se escuchaba que entraban a la habitación y Anna...voltio al darse cuenta que era eugeni con la mirada triste y Carlota que entraba llorando al escuchar a la Reyna, ella les sonrío y ellos a ella y siguieron oyendo a la Reyna y Elsa que miraba a su madre de reojo

-¡Y A VECES ESCUUUUUUCHOOOO...UN ECO DIVIIIIIINOOOO!...que envuelto en la briiiiisa...parece deciiiiiiiiir...-iba a cantar la Reyna cuando...se alcanzó a escuchar tras una leve tos el susurro de Elsa...intentando contestarle a su madre con amor.

-t...te...te quiero...m...muuuuchoooo...mucho...muuuuuchoo...muuuuchoo...t...tanto como entoncees...-de la Reyna una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y tomando ambas manos de su hija...termino la canción...mirándose ambas...mientras Anna sollozaba al ver el amor de esas dos mujeres tan inmenso...que siempre quiso tener con su propia madre

-¡SIEEEEMPREEEEE HASTAA...MOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!-y se miraban mutuamente y la Reyna besaba a su hija en la frente y se acostaba a un lado...mientras Elsa la abrazaba con sus brazos y se quedaba dormida por el momento...

Eugeni se limpiaba las lágrimas. Y entraba- Anna...el helicóptero ya está afuera...- su voz se escucha quebrada

\- gracias...amigo...chillón- volteaban a ver a Elsa que, estaba abrazada de su mama con los ojos medió abiertos, apenas se alcanzaba oír su voz

\- jaja...no que va es solo el frío de la montaña- Elsa se reía y la Reyna igual

\- tú también eres como mi hijo eugeni...y siempre que dormías con Elsa esa canción era para ambos...o ya no te acuerdas- eugeni miro a la Reyna con amor y se le quebró la garganta

\- claro que si Ágatha...siempre...estaré...agradecido por ese amor que me diste a mí y a jean, por eso me da tanta vergüenza que ella se porte tan mal contigo y Elsa-

\- y yo la quiero aún con todo eugeni como a ti...una madre...no tiene rencor – la Reyna le extendía la mano y eugeni se la daba para acariciarlo, Anna sonrío y Elsa voltio a ver a Anna

\- amor...ya sabes cuál es mi canción de cuna...eso es vergonzoso- Anna la miro y sonrío

-por un momento pensamos que estabas muriendo Elsa...y si tú canción de cuna y tú madre...son la cura para que nunca se te ocurra dejarme...créeme iré al infinito del mundo con tal de que reacciones como lo has echo mi amor- y sonrieron juntas...eugeni procedió a sacar a Elsa, con cuidado para subirla al helicóptero, ahí se subió Anna y la Reyna, con eugeni y procedieron a volver al palacio lo más pronto...pues la princesa Elsa...necesitaba sangre lo más antes posible.

Tardaron alrededor de 1 hora en llegar, pues hubiera podido hacer menos pero era lejos e ir rápido podría ser peligroso para Elsa, que ya habia perdido demasiada sangre y su color blanco ahora más pálido e incluso amarillento de tanta sangre que habia perdido, en cuanto el helicóptero toco el suelo, Eugeni bajo a Elsa y se dirigió rápidamente al hospital de ahí de Arendelle, con el doctor de la familia, no habia más que decir, de inmediato la encamaron y transfusiones de sangre le daban a Elsa….AB… la sangre más rara del mundo aunque en Arendelle no era rara era más común le decían la sangre de los reyes….Anna con la Reyna se quedaron a fuera a esperar a que todo saliera bien, en ese momento el rey con su madre llegaron, su mama corrió con Anna abrazarla, Anna se dejó abrazar pues la necesitaba con ganas

-¡mi amor! Estas bien…bendito sea dios que no te paso nada, me estaba muriendo cuando me dijeron que te habían secuestrado- la abrazaba con fuerza apretando a su hija quien lloraba en sus brazos sonriendo

\- mama no puedo respirar….jajá estoy bien, la que me preocupa es Elsa- se apartaba de ella un momento y su madre la miraba triste

-Espero no le pase nada…quien lo diría que en esta época, siga habiendo este tipo de cruzadas por asi decirlo- Anna sonreía y abrazaba a su mama, pero al voltear a ver al rey, veía que la Reyna y él estaba discutiendo….ella sabía por qué era….Kalihm.

-¡Tú me mentiste durante casi 27 años Alexander!, nunca pensé que tú lo harías…dime una cosa. Realmente me amabas ¿o solo querías el maldito trono Alexander?- El rey miraba al Reyna con incertidumbre

\- No entiendo por qué dudas del amor que te tengo- Agatha volteo a verlo

\- me tienes, jajaja si tú ya vas a casarte de nuevo Alexander, porque aún me tienes- el rey la miro serio

\- porque te amo, porque eres la madre de mi hija y por qué siempre te amare, lamento no haber sido el hombre que realmente querías en tu vida…tal vez tengan razón que los hijos de Sommer, somos despreciables- la Reyna con coraje le contesto

-por eso te estoy diciendo que me mentiste, por que fuiste falso y por qué todo este tiempo no ha sido una farsa el amor que según tú me tienes y que ahora entiendo muchas cosas-

\- dime por qué me dices esto Agatha, hay algo de que te enteraste y querías decirme, dímelo- Agatha volteaba a verlo y salía del edificio diciéndole que la siguiera, se fueron ambos a la parte de atrás, una vez llegando Agatha, quien ya habia investigado minutos atrás le enseño unas fotos, el rey tomo el celular y empezó a ver las fotos, entre ellas vio a Kalihm que se hacía llamar Jorge y la espada de fuego y la más importante….una mujer de cabello negro, cuando el rey la vio su cara cambio de sorpresa a una de horror y ahí comprobó la Reyna que si la conocía, dándole un golpe en el pecho al rey

-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO MALDITO, COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO LA CONOCES Y PEOR AUN LA EMBARAZASTE!- la Reyna lo veía con desprecio y los ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- Agatha…..no te voy a negar que si la conocía, pero no sabía que estaba embarazada….apenas voy enterándome de su embarazo… ¿tuvo a mi hijo sabes quién es?- la Reyna le daba una cachetada y el rey solo se quedaba quieto su mirada era de tristeza

-¡ELSA MATO A TU HIJO, QUIEN INTENTO MATARME!- el rey abría los ojos

-Él fue quien estuvo organizando todo lo de las montañas del norte…..e intento matar a tu hija y después iba por ti, dijo que jugaste con su madre durante un año, enserio me dices que no sabías que estaba embarazada- el rey la miraba sin saber qué hacer, volvió a ver la foto de ese chico

-Yo no sabía del…..lo juro, y si, si estuvo con ella pero no un año….desde que tú me habías dejado la busque a ella para poder olvidarte y cuando mi padre me dijo que podía estar contigo si…lo admito la abandone pero ella no me dijo nada de si íbamos a tener un hijo, porque te juro que hubiera respondido por ese hijo, Agatha no sabía lo juro por favor debes escucharme- iba a agarrar ala Reyna cuando ella le tiro un zarpazo con la mano y lo miro con repulsión

-¡EL REY CONSORTE ERES TU…NO YO, YA NO HAY NADA QUE ME DETENGA…..ARENDELLE TIENE QUE SABER LA VERDAD DE TU ORIGEN….Y QUE LA REYNA AQUÍ SOY YO TU SOLO ERES EL CONSORTE, VOLVERE A OCUPAR MI LUGAR Y TU PODRAS CASARTE CON QUIEN SE TE PLAZCA NO MERECES ESTAR EN EL TRONO NO MERECES NADA ALEXANDER!- Alexander la miraba serio y preocupado

\- tú no puedes hacer eso….serás la Reyna si….pero yo tome el mando cuando lo cediste-

-¡PUEDO VOLVER A CAMBIAR ESO ALEXANDER, AL CONTRARIO DE TI CONOZCO LAS LEYES Y POR SER SANGRE AZUL CON ESO PUEDO DESTRONARTE, HASTA QUE MI HIJA OCUPE SU….PUESTO QUE LE CORRESPONDE ALEXANDER!-

-¡TE JURO AGATHA QUE SI TU ME DESACREDITAS ANTE ARENDELLE, NO LO DEJARE ASI!-

-¡me estas amenazando Alexander…..espero en verdad tengas algo muy bueno bajo la maldita manga…por qué te juro que si tus amenazas no me hacen ni cosquillas…yo te voy a hundir aunque seas el padre de mi hija- y ambos se miraban con odio, realmente el rey mostraba quien era en realidad, la Reyna no se iba a dejar y por la memoria de su padre juraría que el ya no estaría en el trono, ahora tendría que apresurar las cosa de su hija pues ella iba a ocupar su lugar y esta vez el pueblo olvidaría las leyendas de los hijos del sur con los hijos del norte, anna no era hija de ninguna pero iba a lograr lo imposible por que su hija fuera feliz con ella y Alexander no iba a interponerse, de repente se acercó la madre de Anna

-Disculpen…. ¿todo está bien?- Agatha volteaba a ver a Mereyit, con los ojos empapados se limpiaba y le sonreía agarrándole la mano

-Si….Mereyit, todo está bien, de echo nada puede estar mejor que bien, créeme que tú y Alexander, estarán tan bien juntos- y volteaba a ver al rey, quien tenía la mirada más triste del mundo con un poco de rencor

-claro que si….juntos estarán bien- y la Reyna se iba de ahí, con Anna, ella se preocupaba al ver a la Reyna asi pero la Reyna la abrazaba a esperar que dieran noticias de Elsa, pasaron alrededor 2 horas y salió el doctor a decirle a los reyes que su hija ya estaba fuera de peligro y que podían pasar a verla, Alexander paso primero quien se adelantó, Agatha iba detrás de él no iba a permitir que el lastimara a Elsa ahora que estaba mal, entro a la habitación el rey y miro a su hija y ella lo miro con un poco de desprecio y cuando vio a su madre pudo desvanecer esa mirada sombría a su padre

-¿Por qué me miras asi hija, que acaso tu madre ya te enveneno contra mí?- Elsa lo miraba de reojo y su madre se acercaba a ella sentando a un lado mientras le acariciaba la frente

-Te amo padre, pero me has mentido- el rey respiraba hondo cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos un poco enojado

-Elsa…yo no sabía que ese muchacho a quien tu…le quitaste la vida era mi hijo, por favor si…sé que tuve un deslice cuando era joven como cualquiera….pero de haber sabido créeme no me hubiera casado con tu madre y me hubiera hecho cargo Elsa, no me juzgues-

\- no te juzgo padre, pero mi madre mintió al reino por el amor que te tenia…no crees que el contarle de esa mujer hubiera sido un agradecimiento de que tú seas el rey de arendelle- el rey la miraba retadora

\- mira Elsa….con o sin tu madre yo fui rey y arendelle a estado bien todos estos años…no entiendo que tiene que cambiar ahora, tu madre quiere quitarme del puesto y decir la mentira….sabes lo que provocara-

-Madre…no creo que podamos llegar a tanto él tiene razón- la miraba y la Reyna sonreía acariciando su frente

\- si yo digo la verdad, el pueblo entenderá que no importa de qué reino sea quien gobierne o que sangre o ¡genero!...el asunto es que ha sido un buen gobierno y cualquier que sea digno del puesto podrá ser rey hija- Elsa entendía lo que quería decir y si quería eso pero que pasaría cuando el reino entero se enterara que los reyes ocultaron eso

-¡ ESTO ES ABSURDO!...COMO ES POSIBLE QUE DIGAS ESO CUANDO EL PUESTO SOLO DEBE SER USADO POR REYES Y SUS HEREDEDOS, ES COMO SI DIJERAS QUE UN MENDIGO SERA REY MAÑANA ES ¡ESTUPIDO AGATHA!- Agatha volteaba con odio

-¡PREFERIBLE QUE UN MENDIGO SEA REY A QUE TU LO SEAS MALDITO!-

-¡ESTAS COLMANDO MI PACIENCIA AGATHA, NO ME HAGAS HACER ALGO QUE NO QUIERO!-

-¡QUE…. ¿ME VAS A PEGAR?, A MANDAR AL CALABOZO, YA TE DIJE QUE TU NO TIENES AUTORIDAD AQUÍ, SOLO POR MI ES QUE TIENE EN LA MALDITA CABEZA MI CORONA INFELIZ POCO HOMBRE!

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!- volteaban ambos a ver a Elsa gritar quien se mareaba pues habia salido apenas de la transfusión y estaba débil, lo que notaron a continuación es que esa habitación de las paredes comenzaba a salir con escarcha hielo y caía pequeños copos de nieve la Reyna corrió con su hija abrazarla y a calmarla, el rey se sorprendió a ver que su hija, habia sido maldecida con la leyenda

-¡eso no puede ser cierto!- ambas volteaban a verlo quien sus ojos expresaban terror

-Elsa ha sido maldecida, por el poder como es posible Agatha-

-Mi hija no está maldecida al contrario, tu reino siempre ha dicho que el día que llegase el rey de fuego y pudiera tener el poder de Soomer, sería el rey de reyes ¿o no?-

-S...si, pero se supone que no son ciertas- lo interrumpía

\- pues es igual aquí, el trono del destino puede ser pisado por reyes y reinas y tomaran el lugar correspondiente hasta que llegue el heredero del destino, en toda mi familia solo hubo uno que tenía este poder, mi madre pero nunca se atrevió a expresarlo por miedo a que dijeran que estaba maldecida como tú has dicho…..mi hija es la heredera de ese destino ella debe estar en el trono del destino….para que la profecía del provenir llegue a arendelle, asi que no vuelvas a decir que mi hija esta maldita-

-¡DIME COMO VAS A EXPLICARLE AL PUELO ESTO…..LA MATARAN!-

-no su pueblo la amara….por lo menos los del norte ya saben cómo fueron salvados y tu…no vas a interferir en la fiesta de arendelle se les dirá al pueblo tu revocamiento del trono y Elsa…se hará Reyna lo más posible y es todo lo que te voy a decir, Anna después elegirá con quien se casara…mientras tendrá que ocupar el trono que le corresponde, no te van a juzgar Alexander…peor yo si por haberme mentido…no mereces estar en el trono ya- Alexander la veía con tristeza y no dijo más miro a su hija quien se acercó a ella del otro lado y la abrazo, Elsa dejo que su padre la abrazara y poco a poco se calmó desapareciendo el frio y los copos que estaba soltando con las paredes

\- Usted señorita debe saber controlar esto…no puedes simplemente congelar a la gente, esto es nuevo y debemos hayar la forma de que nadie en Canada se entere Elsa- Elsa solo pensaba en si en verdad iba a hacer bueno esto y lo peor es que Anna, estaba involucrada como podría proteger a Anna, cuando ella era un monstruo, realmente era bueno que hasta hoy se le hicieran presentes estos poderes y si su padre tenía razón y era una maldición y si…..perdía a Anna, por ellos….Sus padres tenían calmar las cosas…ahorita estaba todo muy caliente, después su madre le dijo que llevaría a Elsa a un lugar donde tenía que entender y hablar con alguien quien le diría de sus extraños poderes, pues iba a saber controlarlos para no lastimar a nadie, era un peligro que habia que correr pero no ahora, pues sería catastrófico…para los 4…los reyes, Elsa y Anna.


	10. Chapter 19

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo espero les guste un poco triste y pues ahi viene lo bueno jijiji, o bueno eso lo considero yo, ammm voy a empezar a subir dos historias junto con esta por que no la dejare inconclusa una es otra de Elsanna y la otra es muy distinta y espero les guste si las leen si no pues ya tendre otra gente que les guste otro genero jeje gracias y disfruten...los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 19 ¡Ocúltalo…no sientas…! NO….SIENTAS!**

Anna Flower

Anna se encuentra en el gran pasillo del castillo, esperando a que Gerda y las demás mucamas salgan para ir a ver a Elsa, han pasado 4 días desde el incidente del castillo del sur, y no ha podido ver a Elsa, ni la Reyna ha podido decirle nada ella está desesperada por verla, por fin se abren las puertas y cuando iba a entrar una de las mucamas la detiene, con la mano en el pecho y la cabeza moviéndola en negación, pero Gerda

\- Katya...deja a la princesa-

\- usted sabe que la princesa Elsa dio indicaciones de...- Gerda le daba la orden en enfado

-¡La niña no piensa bien por la herida tu no vas a decirme que hacer, yo soy quien da la orden aquí, baja a la cocina y trae la cena para las princesas en este instante, porque van a cenar juntas - la mucama se iba furiosa y Anna miraba a Gerda sonriendo y ella la dejaba pasar, la recámara de Elsa estaba oscura e incluso más helada que de costumbre, en la cama de Elsa estaba ahí ella dormida, se acercó y se sentó a lado de ella, cuando puso su mano en la de Elsa se sorprendió pues la mano de Elsa, estaba completamente helada, congelada la temperatura de ella era increíblemente baja, su rostro se posó en uno de preocupación y cuando intento ponerle la mano en el rostro, Elsa en un movimiento brusco la tomo con la mano haciendo que su muñeca se congelara, Anna del dolor se paró cayendo al suelo con dolor en la muñeca

-¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!- la mirada de Elsa era de enfado y a la vez de terror cuando vio a Anna con su muñeca lastimada por culpa de ella

\- pero que... ¿Qué, que hago aquí?.. Jajá pues Elsa hace más de 4 días que no te eh visto y tú solo me apartas y me lastimas mira mi muñeca y solo dices que hago aquí enserio Elsa que te pasa-

Elsa mira su muñeca y su rostro sigue de temor pues, desde hace días no ha podido controlar su poder y lastimo a una de las mucamas cuando la toco, si así le pasó que podría hacerle a Anna y era algo que no podía permitirse

\- Anna...no estás segura conmigo, soy un peligro y si te alejo es por qué no quiero lastimarte - la miraba con Tristeza, pero Anna estaba enojada

\- no tienes el derecho de alejarme de ti...eres mi novia Elsa como me puedes alejar-

\- por lo mismo que tengo el derecho por ser tu novia y quiero tu bienestar -

\- ya... ¡ALEJÁNDOME!, no tenemos el derecho y no lo haré y, y, y sabes que...-

\- que...qué haces Anna ¡NO...NO TE ME ACERQUES! - y sin más no poder, Anna se sentó encima de ella y se acostó en todo su pecho, Elsa tenía una cara de terror y estaba sintiendo miles y miles de emociones estaba a punto de morir, quiso resistirse...y de repente del cuarto empezó a brotar copos de nieve y Anna se dio cuenta, miro a Elsa y beso dulcemente sus labios al principio pensó que no haría efecto puesto que aún la nieve salía y la temperatura estaba descendiendo, pero después dejaron de caer y todo volvió a la normalidad y las manos de Elsa, se posaron en su espalda, haciéndola que se arqueara ante sus dedos fríos con la tela, pero solo sonrió y siguió besando a Elsa

-Por qué me haces esto Anna Flower, no ves que temo por ti- seguía el beso mientras las palabras se consumían en él y miles de suspiros en Elsa nacían ante ese sabor y sensaciones tan dulces

-Porque aún no entiendes que separadas somos vulnerables Elsa y juntas invencibles, tal vez tengas algo diferente, si pero yo te amo tal y con todo eso Elsa, cometí más de un error no volveré a cometer el error y ahora más que nunca, no dejare que lo hagas tu Elsa- Elsa la miraba con tristeza, pues ella quería estar con ella la tomo del rostro, acaricia sus sienes metiendo los dedos en su cabello suelto haciendo que el aroma de la pelirroja saliera y se expandiera por la habitación y principalmente en sus fosas nasales, la amaba pero nuevamente la cordura o la obcecada idea y pensamiento y el suceso de hace 2 días con la mucama donde Elsa, por querer tomar una taza para tomarse su medicamento al momento de tocar la piel de la mucama su mano se tornó azul hielo y la mucama gritaba con desesperación por el dolor, esa imagen volvió a Elsa y de inmediato y bruscamente aparto a Anna de ella, lastimándose del hombro dio un gemido y cuando Anna iba ayudarla Gerda y las mucamas entraron apartándola por su seguridad, Elsa cuando sintió las manos nuevamente de las mucamas quiso apartarlas pero en ese momento de sus manos salieron finas capaz de hielo como cuchillas contra la pared porque gerda alcanzo a quitar a la mucama, Elsa con el rostro lleno de terror cerro los ojos con lágrimas y le grito a gerda que no volviera a dejar pasar a nadie y que eso incluía a Anna, Anna quiso negarse y cuando iba acercarse la Reyna llego agarrándola de los hombros tratando de sacarla, la pelirroja con fuerza no quería irse pero la siguiente imagen de la platinada la congelo y eso fue más mortal que otra cosa, hubiera preferido que esas cuchillas de hielo la hubiesen atravesado, a sentir la humillación de Elsa, que le dio en ese momento

-¡QUE TE LARGUES NIÑA IDIOTA, DEJAME SOLA INCREDULA, NO TE NECESITO!- las palabras y el rostro de Elsa con furia y desprecio destrozaron el corazón de la pelirroja, sin embargo al cerrar la puerta sus ojos solo mostraban sorpresa y su pensamiento un largo y profundo silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por la Reyna

-Anna lamento todo esto, Elsa no te odia es…solo que- Anna la interrumpió

\- Lo se…no se preocupe mi Reyna, sé que ella lo dice porque quiere protegerme, no le negare que no me dolió esas palabras pero, jajá, si no la amara en este instante me iría y no voy hacer eso, solo me queda esperar a que ella aprenda a utilizar su magia y a que deje de tener miedo- la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero aun sin derramar ni una gota, la Reyna sintió un nudo en la garganta

\- Anna…yo sé que este no era el plan que tenías pero, si tienes paciencia todo se solucionara, en cuanto Elsa este bien la llevaremos con unas personas que ellas ayudaran a Elsa a controlar todo y no temer ya lo veras- la abrazaba Anna trataba de pensar positivo, pero estaba triste aun en sus oídos escuchaba los fríos y espeluznantes gritos de la joven princesa platinada, pero entendía puesto que habia visto lo que habia pasado, quería entenderla y tomo aire para entenderla la siguiente semana de recuperación, solo tenía 15 días de vacaciones más bien 5 días y sabía que iban a ser muy largas sin Elsa.

 **5 días después del accidente en el dormitorio de la futura Reyna**

Una persona normal no tarda en sanar 5 días al contrario aproximadamente entre 1 mes o tal vez 2 meses cuando es una herida de muerte pero Elsa no, otra nueva habilidad de sus poderes aunque ella nunca en su corta vida de 21 años se habia echo una herida tan grave como para comprobarlo pero cuando llegaba a cortarse en el dedo o en la pierna esas heridas se esfumaban alrededor de 5 horas, sin embargo Elsa nunca lo noto, pero la gente jaja si no mal recuerde cuando la conocieron y se golpeó con Anna, su herida ni siquiera fue comentada que paso con ella porque ese día estaba lastimada y al siguiente solo tenía un leve raspón y para cuando Anna y Elsa estaban intentando consumar sus pasiones en el baño de la universidad Elsa ya no tenía ningún rasguño a diferencia de Anna que tardo 5 días en que ese moretón no le doliera, en fin…la princesa que estaba en su cuarto mirando por su balcón agarrándose de las piernas como cuando era pequeña no habia querido salir, pero esta vez era por otra situación más grave que cuando pequeña, "SUS PODERES", si le aterraban por que no podía dejar de congelar cosas y por qué todo lo que tocaba terminaba lastimado o peor destruido, al parecer no estaba saliendo bien las cosas…..sacaron de los pensamientos de Elsa el sonido de un puño tocar la puerta de su dormitorio, pero no hubo contestación ninguna por parte de la joven princesa, de repente una voz familiar le pidió que la dejara pasar y Elsa tardo en responder pero al final dejo pasar a esa misteriosa persona que se atrevía a entrar a la oscura y helada habitación de la princesa de hielo.

-Se breve madre no quiero que pase algo malo- Le decia seria y directa sin dejar de ver la ventana-

-Tu padre quiere hablar contigo y el consejo, ya saben de tu poder ellos- Elsa voltio de inmediato con temor

\- Sera lo mejor que me destierren, podría lastimar a mis súbditos no merezco nada merezco morir-

\- No Elsa…tú no eres algo malo, esto se puede tratar hija- la interrumpía Elsa parándose enfadada hiendo hacia su cama donde tomo algo entre sus manos y se lo aventó, cuando cayo aquello en el suelo se escuchó como vidrio rompiéndose la Reyna se espantó y miro al suelo

-¡ESTO NO SE TE HACE MALO MADRE, ES MI MALDITO EDREDON DE MI CAMA LA CONGELE CUANDO QUISE QUITARMELO, NO HAY NADA QUE NO TOQUE Y LO DESTUYA, DIME SE TE HACE COMPLETAMENTE BUENO ESO!- Elsa miraba a su madre con rencor y la Reyna no podía evitar llorar pero se atrevía acercarse a su hija, Elsa se hacia atrás pero la Reyna fue más rápida y la tomo abrazándola

-tu abuela era igual a ti Elsa y a mí no puedes lastimarme, aunque me toques mira- y tomaba su mano y a pesar de que congelara la mano de la Reyna la Reyna no sintió dolor y solo lloro al ver a su hija

\- No estamos malditas Elsa, somos las herederas del destino y eres la protectora de arendelle y si tú le temes a tu poder si Elsa, si destruirás lo que más amas- y la Reyna la tomaba de la mano acercándola a la ventana para enseñarle algo- destruirás a Anna- y ambas volteaban a ver a Anna en un jardín que daba hacia el fiordo donde Anna estaba sentada en el pasto con algo en las manos, cuando Elsa miraba con mejor precisión sus ojos se asombraron y se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que en las manos de la joven pelirroja estaba nada más y nada menos que el guante que le habia quitado en su primera salida juntas.

\- No la quiero matar madre- empezaba a llorar abrazando a la Reyna

\- Por eso quiero que vengas a donde te ayudaran y sobre todo no tengas miedo, no debes de ocultar lo que diga tu corazón Elsa, se libre Elsa entiéndelo, cuando vas a entender hija- Elsa miraba su madre pero nuevamente los pensamientos y los sucesos recientes en su cabeza atacaban cegando de nuevo a la joven platinada, se apartaba de su mama por un instante

\- Madre lastime a una de las mucamas y casi mato a otra y cuando estuvo Anna aquí, congele su mano, te imaginas si no se hubiera quitado que hubiera pasado, soy un monstruo, Anna no puede estar conmigo y no lo estará entiéndelo tú, quiero salvar lo que más amo y lo hare alejándome de ello y eso es todo lo que diré y es mi última palabra- Elsa se volvía al rincón desapareciendo sabia la Reyna que ahí estaba pero era como hablar con la oscuridad, suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta

-Tu padre quiere que bajes, hay que hablar con el consejo ahora Elsa- y cerraba la puerta la princesa solo miraba por la ventana a la pelirroja que aún seguía en el pasto con el guante en las manos, para ella verla asi la destrozaba pues veía que estaba sufriendo pero no podía arriesgarse a perderla a que la pudiera lastimar, Elsa no podría vivir en un mundo donde no estuviera Anna a lo lejos, eso le da una razón para vivir aunque sea lejos de ella.

¡ESTO ES ABSURDO AGATHA…NO PUEDES QUITARME EL TITULO SEGUIMOS CASADOS Y CUANDO NOS DIVORCIEMOS SEGUIRE SIENDO REY Y TU REYNA POR FAVOR SE RAZONABLE!- Elsa entraba sin tocar abriendo la puerta de par en par con un rostro tan serio la imagen de la mesa de táctica de guerra era rodeada por todos los del consejo incluyendo al rey en el trono donde ese era su lugar y su madre debajo a un lado del rey junto con los del consejo, la sala se quedó en silencio al ver a la joven princesa tan fría unos la miraron con sorpresa y otros con miedo y sus leales la vieron como siempre la han visto con amor y admiración, ella lentamente iba acercándose, cuando vio la silla que estaba del otro lado de la mesa esa, donde debería estar el rey no ella, miro a su padre y se detuvo ahí, todos esperaban su reacción, separo por milésimas sus labios y su voz ronca pero firme dijo

-Consejero real Dorsther, hágame el favor de verificar los asientos de este honorable consejo y asignarles el puesto que merece cada uno y hacerlos entender en este instante donde tienen que ir- su padre aun callado la miro con sorpresa y un poco de temor, su madre bajo la mirada y el consejero se paró diciendo cada uno de los lugares donde deberían ir todos los consejeros y generales de ahora Elsa

\- Bien en las 4 sillas Alteza del otro lado de la mesa de guerra van los consejeros de los reinos aliados más confiables su excelencia que son

Del reino de Weseltorn del duque viene su representante Arnold Dubeltresh-Buenas tardes princesa Elsa- decia el consejero

-El consejero de las tierras de Rusia donde su Tía Abuela su Alteza Fiorodovna Romanova y su nieta, su prima Anastasia Nikolayevna, el consejero Grastuski travosky- mi ley di- le decia con una reverencia sentándose-

-De Francia de Rocamadour del reino del Sol donde su prima Aurora y los reyes Clarece y Reinaldo el ministro y consejero Rafadeliti Oxford- Su alteza-

\- y de las tierras del Sur el ministró y consejero real del rey Gregory, la Reyna Isabel y su hijo quien es vuestro prometido el príncipe Jack Frost el consejero Carl O connel – Buenas tardes su alteza

-En las siguientes 4 sillas están sus Generales y Almirantes de sus ejércitos su alteza El Almirante de división, Anderson Jack y Almirante Brigada Jerte Konvishk- ambos hacían una reverencia y se sentaban

-Y los Generales de Richard Curtis y Gustav Rodfield- Su señora- y se sentaban

Estás 5 sillas enfrente del trono es donde van…- se quedaba callado viendo al rey y a la reina- Continua Dorsther- volvía a mirarla y decia

-En está va el Consejero Real de Arendelle y ministro de la coronada El consejero Kevin Dorsther del norte su servidor mi alteza su fiel súbdito y amigo- Elsa lo miraba sonriendo- Siéntate Dorsther- gracias alteza

En la siguiente Va el Terrateniente de la corona y Jefe de las cruadillas militares de Arendelle Eugeni Flynn Ride Tarzen- Eugeni miraba a Elsa molesto – Su excelencia – y Elsa lo miraba con una reverencia con la cabeza- Puedes sentarte Eugeni

-Del otro lado De las montañas lejanas del Norte y Reyna Consorte de Arendelle su Alte- levantaba la mano y Dorsther callaba se acercaba Elsa a la silla donde estaba su madre y decia

-Ella no es de las tierras lejanas Dorsther- en ese momento todos se sorprendía y el rey tomaba el brazo de su hija y en surruró le pedía que no continuara la Reyna no decia nada y solo miraba al rey

-Perdone mi princesa pero…no le entiendo-

\- Bien, Dorsther, hablare claro y directo- se subía en el escalón donde estaba el trono- La Reyna de Arendelle si es de las tierras del norte, pero ella es la legitima Reyna de este trono donde este impostor no debería estar aquí- Su padre se paraba furioso y los demás miembros del consejo

-¡CALLATE ELSA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- Elsa lo miraba con rencor

-Si mi madre no se atrevió a decirlo, pues yo si ¡ TU ERES DE LAS MONTAÑAS DEL SUR, NO ERES HIJO DE LAS MONTAÑAS DEL NORTE Y TENGO PRUEBAS DE QUE ES ASI, MI MADRE ERA HIJA DEL REY MAGNUS Y EL REY MAGNUS SABEN QUE ERA HIJO DEL NORTE PERO LO QUE NO SE LES DIJO ES QUE LA REYNA ACLARIUS NUNCA FUE DE LAS TIERRAS LEJANAS DEL NORTE NO, ELLA ERA DE LAS TIERRAS DEL NORTE IGUAL POR LO TANTO FINGIERON QUE EL VENIA DE ESAS TIERRAS PARA QUE PUDIERA ESTAR CON MI MADRE POR QUE EL ES UN HIJO DE LOS DEL SUR, SI CABALLEROS EL REY NOS MINTIO Y TODOS CREYERON QUE HABIA SIDO POR AMOR A MI MADRE PERO EN REALIDAD FUE POR EL TRONO QUE AHORA COMODAMENTE SE SIENTA CUANDO SU LUGAR ES AHÍ DONDE MI MADRE ESTA, EL ES EL REY CONSORTE Y ESTO SE CONSIDERA TRAICION- y antes de que siguiera el rey le daba una cachetada a Elsa tirándola al suelo Eugeni daba la orden de detener al rey y los consejeros comenzaban a cosquillear entre ellos mientras los generales se acercaban a levantar a la princesa, pero antes de que se terminara todo eso la habitación comenzaba a congelarse y la princesa era rodeada por copos de nieves que poco a poco se iban haciendo nieve, se paraba empujando al los cuatros militares todos sorprendidos y se paraba enfrente de su padre, Eugeni tomaba de la cintura a Elsa y en su oído le susurraba que se tranquilizara

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- decia el Almirante Anderson con voz fuerte

-Almirante yo le explicare todo cuando todos nos tranquilicemos y el rey, pida perdón a lo que acaba de hacer-

-Mi Reyna con todo respeto, si el rey tuvo razón para darle esa bofetada a la princesa por falta de respeto a él lo apoyo, pero si después de la explicacion sale que ese golpe a mi futura Reyna fue en vano, yo mismo me encargare de escoltar a la prisión al rey y pedir con los demás reinos y estados que se revoque el reinado del traidor y comience el de la Princesa Elsa- El rey miraba al almirante con miedo pero se habia arrepentido de haber golpeado a su hija en su vida habia golpeado a Elsa, nunca la habia tocado y en esos momentos recordaba una vez de tantas conexiones que tuvo con ella, nunca supo en que momento perdió a su hija.

Alexander Snow del Sur

 **14 años Antes**

-Hija una princesa no puede quedarse en su habitación todo el tiempo, debes salir al castillo a que te vean-

-pero padre tu no me dejas salir a jugar con nadie que no sea Eugeni o Jane y a mí me gusta jugar mucho con ellos pero, siempre está entrenando Eugeni porque tú le dijiste que será mi guardia personal- le decia a un hombre Pelirrojo una niña de cabello platinado y ojos azules con el vestido azul como el de sus ojos

-Porque cuando el crezca siempre tendrá que protegerte de todo el mundo mi hermosa copo de nieve, por ser especial y tan delicada como un copo de nieve, además Jane, puedes jugar con ella-

-Padre ella nunca quiere jugar conmigo si no es para….- el rey la miraba desconcertado

-Dime porque Elsa- la niña lo miraba con temor

\- es que siempre quiere salir y yo también pero no me dejas-

\- No puedes salir fuera del castillo Elsa por que pueden hacerte daño y yo moriría por eso, quieres que papa se muera sin ti-

\- No padre- agachaba la miraba triste

\- No sientas Elsa, nunca Sientas tristeza, oculta ese sentimiento una princesa no puede ser triste, tiene que ser alegre y vivir solo para su pueblo, algún día tú serás Reyna y tendrás que ser como yo copo de nieve, me siento tan orgulloso de ti mi amor te amo y debes ocultar los sentimientos y las ganas emocionales infantiles, mejor lee o ven conmigo al consejo y enséñate de una vez las cosas de tu reino-

-Si padre- y se iba dejando a esa pequeña en esa habitación

 **Ahora**

-Alexander te están hablando-el rey despertaba mirando a la Reyna quien lo veía con odio y al voltear a ver a todos los del consejo sorprendidos por lo que la princesa y la Reyna les habia comentado sabía que su situación ahí habia terminado, pero era algo que no le importaba, solo le importaba pedirle perdón a su hija.

* En que momento me volví tan malo*

-Entonces mi Reyna, el…..rey no es hijo de las montañas del norte si no del sur y ustedes ocultaron eso solo para poder casarse por que se amaban- le decia el almirante a la Reyna

\- Si Anderson, yo también tengo culpa de Ello, por eso mismo era el tema de la revocación del rey, no pensaba decirlo de la manera en que la princesa lo dijo pero pues se han dado las razones y por ser el consejo de este reino deben saber y actuar por el reino- el rey miraba a Anderson y él lo miraba a él con rencor en ese momento el consejero de Weseltorn comentaba

\- y Que hay con el poder de la princesa, tengo entendido que es una maldición- la Reyna se paraba y lo miraba con desprecio

\- ¡MI HIJA NO ESTA MALDITA CONSEJERO, MIDA SUS PALABRAS- el consejero la miraba retadoramente!

\- Es verdad nuestras leyendas entre los reinos siempre han sido ciertas y la princesa, si es la elegida entonces es la legitima Reyna de no solo Arendelle si no de Noruega, es la primera vez que pasa y nunca pensé que en verdad lo vería por lo tanto todos le debemos obediencia y respeto- decia el consejero de Rusia sonriendo a la Reyna y a Elsa que estaba detrás de ella siendo agarrada de Eugeni

-Creo que no es más que decir que la Reyna Agatha va en esa silla, rey Alexander y disfrute de su título porque en solo unos días todos enviaremos una carta a nuestro respectivo reino y Estado para decirles la mentira y saber qué es lo que se va hacer, la Reyna nunca fue la consorte si no usted y lo peor es que es de las líneas enemigas del sur, todavía si fuera de las islas del sur no habría problema per- Elsa lo interrumpía gritando

-¡NO!- todos volteaban

-Alteza, que preten-

-No sé qué puedan hacerle a él, pero su reinado junto con mi madre, ha sido bueno, le juzgo por que mintió por que tuvo que ver con otra persona que yo tuve que matar para sobrevivir sí, pero él ha sido un buen rey y él no lo van a condenar por eso, esto es lo que quiero deciros, basta que esas leyes absurdas de que él no pueda gobernar por ser de las líneas enemigas, Si soy Reyna quiero Cruzar las líneas y tener otra silla de aliado en las líneas de la montaña del sur con el rey que nadie quiere y que está solo, no tengo la menor idea de cómo se sostenga no sé si haya rey o haya vida pero si lo hay, recuerden que también tengo sangre del sur o no caballeros- todos se quedaron callados y su padre la miraba con tristeza

-Si quieren que sea su Reyna esa es mi nueva ley que quiero postular, basta la desunión y Arendelle abrirá las puertas a las montañas del sur y sus alrededores, si no, no lo seré- y todos se quedaban callados entonces el rey se paró de la silla y camino hacia la Reyna le tendió la mano con tristeza y ella le tendió la mano

-Tu lugar es ese trono Agatha, perdóname por todo y claro que si te amé y aun lo hago- le daba un beso y salía de la sala, Elsa lo miraba y corría tras de él, pero el rey la sintió pues no en balde le habia servido todos esos años en ese castillo

\- Me siento orgulloso de ti Elsa, a pesar de todo sabes ser una Reyna y sé que lo serás bien- volteaba su padre a verla- sé que ahorita me odias, pero no mentí con que no sabía de ese chico, no tenía ni idea y si me quitan el titulo no me importa creo que necesito recuperar lo poco que me queda de mi familia, que eres tú, permiso Princesa Elsa, esperare mi sentencia en mi habitación- y se retiraba su padre sin decir nada y Elsa se le quedaba viendo a ese hombre alejarse.

Elsa Snow

Después de que el consejo mandara las respectivas indicaciones y reportes de lo que habia pasado en el consejo de guerra Elsa estaba nuevamente al día siguiente en su habitación encerrada con ropa de montar y con guantes aunque estos ya estaba congelados, ella miraba a la ventana de nuevo donde volvía ver a Anna sentada con Rapunzel mientras Ella la abrazaba, tocaban de nuevo la puerta y esta vez sus labios permitían abrirse y pronuncia una sola palabra "Adelante" y la puertas se abría era gerda

-Mi niña tu madre te espera dice que ya bajes que tienen que irse- y cerraba la puerta y Elsa suspiraba y susurraba entre la oscuridad- Te amo Anna- se iba bajaba con una capa negra y un traje de equitación de color azul oscuro el cabello lo tenía recogido completamente con un pequeño fleco adelante iba muy seria y en su rostro no habia ninguna expresión buena veía a su madre arriba de un coche, uno de los guardias le abrió y la saludo firme dejando pasar para después cerrar la puerta del auto y marcharse

\- A dónde vamos madre- decia Elsa sin mirarla

-Ten paciencia Elsa, ya sabrás quise invitar a Anna p-

\- ¡Te dije que no madre, no la quiero cercas de mí! Le decia interrumpiéndola déspota e hiriente en su tono de voz, la Reyna la miraba triste y se volteaba a mirar hacia el frente

\- ¿George?- el chofer miraba por el retrovisor- si su Majestad- la Reyna se iba poniendo sus guantes mientras decia- Por favor trata de apresurarte lo más que puedas, ya que aquí…..me asfixia el ambiente tan frio como el maldito hielo- y Elsa solo cerraba los ojos pues que eso dijera su madre le dolía

\- Si su Alteza- y en todo el camino no decían ni una sola palabra, cuando por fin llegaban y Elsa bajaba del Coche su rostro cambio a uno de desconcierto, pues habia oído de ese lugar pero nunca lo habia visto en persona, la Reyna se bajó y camino hacia unas rocas de ese lugar húmedo y lleno de vapor pero lleno de musgo, Elsa no entendía nada y a lo lejos podía ver una pequeña Aldea donde veía a mucha gente con la piel muy blanca y de color negro todos trabajando y en medio de todas esas casas una casa hecha de musgo

\- madre- le decia Elsa caminando tras ella, pero su madre no le contesto

-¡madre te estoy hablando!- le levantaba un poco la voz pero no le hacía caso

-¡MADRE!- y volteaba la Reyna pero no solo ella si no todas esas personas se quedaba todo en silencio la Reyna levantaba la ceja y Elsa inmediatamente comenzaba a desesperarse pero algo habia cambiado por lo general siempre que empezaba a estresarse, tener miedo, enojarse o ponerse nerviosa, salía nieve y ahí no salió ni una, miro a su madre más espantada y su madre siguió caminando hasta llegar a esa casa donde entro y Elsa tras ella, el lugar oscuro y caminaba tras su mama hasta que la Reyna hablo

-Busco a Pabba, necesito de su ayuda, podrían ayudarme- y todo se ilumino con fuego azul y rojo Elsa recordaba esas llamas pero por que no se movían y enfrente de ellas habia un anciano bastante Grande de cabello blanco.

-Es mi señora Agatha, que agradable verla, después de tanto tiempo- Agatha corría al señor a abrazarlo y con una sonrisa Elsa no entendía nada, solo veía alrededor a mucha gente misma como la de afuera pero estos con piedras en el cuello

\- Abuelo no sabes cuánto tiempo te extrañe pero tú me prohibiste venir hasta que necesitara de ti y creo que ahora si te necesito- el señor le acariciaba sus mejillas y sonreía

-Nunca debí decirte eso pero, era lo correcto asi te harías fuerte desde que tu madre murió hija mía- Agatha sonrió y volvió abrazarlo y Elsa comenzaba a desesperarse tenía miedo y estar ahí la ponía mal-

-¡QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO AQUÍ!- en ese momento volteaba Agatha y El anciano y le susurraba Agatha algo en ese momento el señor se paraba y caminaba hacia Elsa, Elsa se espantaba al ver el tamaño de ese anciano que se caía al suelo arrastrándose a fuera de la cabaña todo el mundo a fuera veía a Elsa que quería huir

-Hija tranquila no te hará nada, él es tu abuelo-

-¡Dijiste que mi abuelo habia muerto hace años, sigues mintiendo!-

-¡EL ES EL PADRE DE MI MADRE ELSA!- y Elsa abría los ojos ósea él era su bisabuelo

\- Tiene el mismo poder de mi hija y tiene tu resistencia, pero veo que- y el anciano se quedaba callado y se iba hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos, extendía la mano y de su mano salía musgo Elsa habría los ojos al ver ese tipo de magia y de repente de la mano de Pabba salía una gema que por dentro se movía como si fuera gel de color rojo y azul y volvía a mirar a Elsa.

-Tu eres Hija de Reyes, del Destino porque aun tu padre haya mentido sé que él es del Sur y tiene descendencia del Hijo de Sommer, por eso me temo que tienes Maldad Elsa, tu nunca podrás sacar fuego de tus manos, pero si puedes controlar esa espada y lo peor es que El tener la sangre de ellos, provoca que tu magia pueda ser mala si no lo sabes controlar- Elsa se paraba y su madre corría donde estaba ella protegiéndola cuando Pabba aventaba la piedra hacia el cielo y salía la insignia de Arendelle en hielo y a los lados llamas de color azul

-Tienes un poder extraordinariamente hermoso, - la gran figura se transformaba en Elsa como Reyna y la gente alrededor de ella viendo como utilizaba su poder con gracias y amor- todos los que disfruten de ti y de tu poder podrán vivir en paz y en armonía y serás una gran Reyna, enseñaras nuevas cosas con él y podrás vivir como una gente normal con el poder de curar y ayudar con el hielo, podrás amar y ser amada Elsa- y aparecía una figura parecida a la de Anna acercándose a la figura que representaba a Elsa y se unían en un abrazo y un beso- pero- en ese momento la magia se tornaba roja y la figura de Elsa se desaparecía pero la otra se quedaba ahí con miedo porque a los lados esas figuras en forma como cuchillas la amenazaban- si dejas que el ser que tienes del fuego del sur te domine y no sabes controlarlos, por medio del miedo, la rabia la desesperación e incluso la envidia o rencor podrías lastimar a todo aquel que amas y tu poder podría ser destructivo y el mal reinaría en ti- en ese momento la figura que representaba a Anna se encogía y era sumergida por esas espinas de color rojo desapareciendo en un destello, Elsa se apartaba con terror en el rostro y su madre la abrazaba y se agarraba de la cabeza cayendo al suelo-Debes saber controlarlo porque si no lo haces te perderás Elsa

-Esa…Esa era Anna….no….no puedo lastimarla ¡TIENES QUE ALEJARLA DE MI!- y volvía a arrodillarse agarrándose de la cabeza gritando

\- Hija escucha lo que dice Pabba, él te enseñara a controlarlo estarás bien y podrás estar bien con todas las personas que amas incluye- y una voz de hombre que gritaba a lo lejos negaba eso

-¡NO AGATHA, MI HIJA NO ESTARA BIEN SIN MI!- volteaban todos y Pabba se ponía serio Elsa al ver a su padre acercarse corría a sus pies y se prensaba de ellos, su padre se agacha por ella y como de pequeña la cargaba en sus brazos Elsa encajaba su cara en el cuello del padre y se acercaba al anciano.

-Yo voy a proteger a mi hija, cometí un error al exigirle tanto al apartarla de pequeña de todo el mundo, a no dejar que jugara, a que no tuviera miedo, no fui como el padre de Agatha y quiero remediarlo asi que hare bien las cosas esta vez-Agatha lo miraba con incertidumbre

\- Agatha tal vez no me creas pero en verdad quiero ayudar a mi hija, es mi hija y yo soy su padre y no dejare que le pase nada- volvía a mirar a Pabba- Le enseñaremos a controlarlo pero dígame como

-No tienes idea del poder que tendrá Elsa en esos 2 años hasta su reinado por eso es que se están desarrollando, el trono ruge y suplica por su legitima Reyna-

-Tengo idea del reinado de fuego y mi esposa de hielo juntos vamos a ayudar a Elsa que pueda controlarlo, cerraremos el castillo, la alejaremos de todos hasta que pueda controlarlo, entrenara duro pero conmigo esta vez no sola, escuche que dijo algo de Anna, es la hija de mi relación presente, pero si Agatha me permite no quiero casarme ya con ella quiero seguir con ella y juntos como una familia saldremos adelante y asi podremos alejarla de Anna, sé que en estos días se tuvieron mucho cariño como hermanas pero es lo mejor para todos y sobre todo….para Anna- Agatha estaba tan sorprendida por que Elsa no decia nada solo estaba ahí abrazada de su padre, iba a dejar que la alejara de Anna, eso no era justo para Anna, pero no dijo nada, aun amaba a Alexander pero no se iba a quedar con él por eso se quedaba por Elsa, su hija la necesitaba y su padre estaba siendo el apoyo que nunca fue, esta vez juntos ayudarían a su hija, Pabba no le agrado mucho que a Elsa la alejaran de todos sin embargo lo iba a dejar para que se diera cuenta del error que iba a causar, dio las ultimas explicaciones que tenían que seguir pues Elsa, tendría que ir 2 veces a la semana con Pabba para ayudarla a desollar sus poderes durante un año completo, no iba a volver a canada y la escuela la dejaría, incluyendo a….Anna.

Anna Flower

Anna habia visto como la Reyna y Elsa se habia ido ya hace unas 4 horas y que el rey habia hablado con su madre y se fue en un auto también, Ella estaba en uno de los jardines, con unas flores que curiosamente tenia poquito hielo en los pétalos ella sonrió y al tocarlos sintió como si fuera las manos de Elsa, sonrió y en ese momento escucho pisadas y al voltear vio a su madre llorando

-¿Madre, estas bien te ocurre algo?- la tomaba de las manos

-Debemos irnos hija- la señora le decia tomandola de la mejilla

\- Yo no me iré hasta que Elsa, vuelva- La interrumpía abrazándola-

-Crees que no me habia enterado….en realidad crees que no me di cuenta que tú y ella estaban juntas, mi pregunta es…por qué no me dijiste que era ella Anna, te imaginas si Alexander se hubiera dado cuenta- Anna se quedó sorprendida y abrazo a su madre llorando

-Madre yo, no sabía que era la hija del hombre que tu conociste aquí, yo a Elsa la conocí cuando te fuiste los 3 meses a otro país, nunca pensé que tú te habías fijado en el rey de Arendelle, ni siquiera sabía que era princesa, hasta que me lo dijo una semana después de haberla conocido y la aleje pero tú nunca dijiste nada- le decia llorando, la señora volvió abrazarla y beso su cabeza

-Él no sabe nada, pero me ha dicho que tratara de volver con Agatha y su hija que ahora es cuando más los necesitan, tu sabes que paso- Anna se quedaba inmóvil pero no podía decir que Elsa además de ser lesbiana era la dueña de un poder magnifico y sumamente grande.

-Tienen problemas por el reino Elsa, va hacer reina y al parecer el rey no es legítimo de aquí y por eso- mintió

\- Pues espero que estén bien, yo no odio a Agatha es mi mejor amiga y espero y su relación en verdad funcione, además jajá yo no sabría siempre ser educada adoro andar en calzoncillos en la casa- y ambas se empezaban a reír después de llorar se abrazaban con fuerza y se daba un beso

\- Madre yo tengo que luchar por Elsa, ella si me ama y no la quiero dejar- su mama la miraba y cuando iba a decirle algo en ese momento llegaba Agatha y las veía

\- Agatha, perdona su majestad- y Agatha la abrazaba

\- No me digas asi Mereyit, tú eres mi amiga y siempre lo serás, debo hablar contigo y después con tu hija-

-Claro que si amiga vamos, hija ya vengo- y cuando ambas se iban detrás de ellas Elsa estaba ahí con los ojos llorosos y unos guantes de color azul turquesa, Anna sonrió al ver pues por fin habia salido y se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Elsa no la quito ni dijo nada solo la beso tan apasionadamente y con mucho amor el beso duro hasta que el aire se dio paso y entonces la miro con tristeza y Anna se le quedo viendo

-¿Qué pasa Elsa?- Elsa la miro

-Esto es un adiós Anna…..nunca más nos volveremos a ver- y Anna se soltó de ella alejándose, mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho y con los ojos abiertos sentía como su corazón se iba destrozando poco a poco

\- por qué dices eso Elsa, si nos amamos y podremos salir adelante p- Elsa interrumpía muy calmada

-El rey ha pedido a la embajada que tú y tu madre nunca volverán a pisar Arendelle y yo me quedare aquí ya no volveré a Canada Anna- la miraba seria pero un poco triste al decirle las cosas Anna empezaba a sentir sus lágrimas salir y se acercaba a ella y le daba una bofetada en el rostro, Elsa solo apretaba los ojos y respiraba muy hondo- No puedo creer que me hayas echo esto- y se le acercaba gritándole

-¡DONDE ESTA EL AMOR QUE SEGÚN ME JURASTE, COMO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASI, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO TENGAS CORAZON PARA HACER LAS COSAS!- Elsa no respondía solo escuchaba con la mirada al suelo

\- si es lo que quieres está bien, yo no fui esta vez quien se va, tu Elsa…..me dejaste ir- y caminaba a la puerta empujándola, pero antes de irse se volteaba- Tratare de olvidarte pero si no lo consigo….voy a seguir esperándote Elsa Snow Frozen de Arendelle- y se iba Anna a donde estaba su madre dejando a Elsa ahí, llegaba donde su mama estaba llorando y la abrazaba y se soltaba a llorar la Reyna también quería tocarla pero antes de que lo hiciera la abrazo pues no estaba enfadada con ella, solo la Reyna le dijo " ten paciencia que tu luz roja te buscara y entonces defenderás todo tu…le vas a elegir su libertad" y asi se fue Anna Flower de Arendelle, Sin su Elsa.


	11. Chapter 20

**Bueno, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo ammm jajaja pues me sorprendi muchos mensajes y dos reviews es lindo en verdad gracias, pues contestare tus preguntas Jillzeya y a los mensajes ya los conteste asi que solo me faltas tu**

 **1 pues, no puedo contestarte del todo pero en cierta parte solo fue elegida por ella, no es que tuviera descendencia solo la eligio a ella por unas cositas que mas adelante sabran**

 **2 por lo que veras en este epidisio y en el siguiente que ya tengo listos, si pero habra un cambio muy muuuuy sorprendente pues Jack hara algo que no se esperaba Elsa**

 **3 El consejo, hara su trabajo y no es ambicioso, solo un poco obcecado a una idea que llevaba generaciones, pero el ama a su hija y a su esposa y de echo u.u lamentaras haberle dicho ambicioso en este capitulo, jejeje no me hago responsable de tu culpa jajaja xD, pero debo decirte que ese rey guarda muchos muchos secretos que el ni sabia**

 **4 esa si no te la puedo contestar, por que estaria adelantando unos capitulos, pero si Elsa tiene descendencia no se sabe si de brann o de su hermano is...pero sigue siendo parte de los de fuego y los de fuegos eran malos, asi que no importa de quien sea si Elsa no lo controla se hara mala**

 **5 Lo veras...en este capitulo y en el que sigue, es triste...u.u y es cuando nosotros los hijos nos arrepentimos de lo que hacemos a veces.**

 **bueno sin mas que contestar xD los dejo espero les guste y no me odieeen Dx por que hasta yo me odio cuando lei lo que escribi espero les guste y no sean desesperados gracias y sigan recomendando mi historia, casi no tengo gente pero me agrada la poca que llega bonita madrugada jajaja**

 **los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 20 Entrenamiento**

Elsa Snow

-Para que son esos guantes- Pabba le daba a Elsa unos guantes de color azul turquesa y ella cuando los tocaba se sorprendía al ver que no los congelaba

\- Ya sabes ahora para que son, Ahora ten- y le daba la espada de fuego cuando Elsa la tomaba la sentía pesada y en cierta forma le quemaban las manos pero no la soltaba por que soportaba el calor

-Aprenderás a manejar ambas espadas y también aprenderás a utilizar tu poder lo vas a desarrollar al máximo sabrás el bien y el mal y después te enseñaras a convivir con la gente y a no lastimarla Elsa-

\- Eso no, desde que mi padre cerro el castillo hace 1 semana me eh sentido mejor sin nadie-

-Vas a hacer Reyna Elsa y una Reyna debe estar pendiente del reino asi que obedecerás y entrenaras y para eso, están aquí tus padres porque ellos te van a ayudar a entrenar.

Anna Flower

 **1 semanas después en** **Canadá**

-Mi niña tienes que comer por favor- Anna estaba en su cama desde una semana casi no ha probado alimento y solo se la pasa durmiendo y no le abre la puerta a nadie su madre no se ha apartado de ella y a dado parte a la nueva directora de la universidad sobre el estado de Anna, Mérida se encuentra a fuera de la habitación

-Anna soy yo Mérida…..puedo pasar- y no hay respuesta alguna hasta que se escucha la puerta que le quitan el cerrojo- miren déjenme pasar a mi yo hare que coma ahorita solo déjenme con ella

-Mérida, de haber sabido que mi hija estaría asi por esa mujer, créeme nunca hubiera aceptado la relación-

\- Por eso mismo señora no se le dijo nada ustedes creen que alejando a las personas de lo que sientes se curaran, pero no es asi señora lamento decirle asi las cosas pero asi es, con su permiso debo ver a Anna- y se entraba pero antes de que pudiera decir Algo Anna inmediatamente la abrazaba y soltaba a llorar Mérida la llevo a su cama y se acostó a un lado de ella, no dijo nada solo la abrazo de la cadera y lloro por horas y horas, Mérida se quedó ahí callada acariciando su cabello sabía que su amiga, estaba muerta en vida

 **15 días después**

-Vamos Anna, come por favor más, mírate estas muy flaca ya no tienes ese culo tan bueno que me gusta- le extendía la cuchara y Anna estaba enterrada en su almohada

\- No quiero más enserio me siento muy llena Mérida- y de repente Mérida le hacía cosquillas y la pelirroja se soltaba a reír retorciéndose como gusano y en ese momento medida le metía la cuchara y Anna comía enojada

\- Por lo menos asi comes y eso me agrada, Anna debes comer más yo sé que no quieres que se te diga nada pero, por lo menos por mi come-

-Pues por ti como y estoy despierta, prometo ir a la universidad y vivir mi vida pero, por favor solo dame chance de olvidar – y en ese momento se volvía llorar enterrando el rostro en las piernas de Mérida, su amiga se ponía triste porque nuevamente la habia echo que recordara lo de Elsa

-Pecosa, sé que es reciente y por eso no te digo que dejes de recordar, solo quiero que comas sé que será lento todo y tal vez tardes en volver a sonreír pero, solo come y trata de seguir conmigo- y no decia mas.

Elsa Snow

 **15 días después**

-Con ustedes su Emperatriz, la Duquesa Anastasia Nikolayevna De Rusia- decia el anunciante

-Queridos tíos es un gusto volver a verlos- y corría abrazarlos

\- Es un placer tenerte aquí, Ania- le decia Agatha y Anastasia sonreía y volteaba a ver si encontraba a Elsa pero ella no aparecía

\- Donde esta Els- su padre la miraba y le decia que arriba pero antes de dejarla subir le decían lo sucedido, después de eso Ella subía y tocaba la puerta un par de veces de Elsa

-Elsa….soy yo tu prima, Acaso no me quieres ya y por eso no me abrirás la puerta- y Anastasia se quedaba ahí a esperar y un rato no abrió la puerta hasta que se abrió y Elsa estaba ahí asomándose con un solo ojo- Hola Ania, ¿has llegado hoy?- Anastasia le sonreía y la veía

\- Déjame entrar y verte, ya me han contado mis tíos, pero era solo tiempo para saber lo que tienes Elsa, recuerda cuando a mi intentaron matarme el maldito de Rasputín por la maldición Romano, lo tuyo no es una maldición es tu destino y se lo que paso con Anna, cosa que debemos hablar- Elsa abría la puerta y abrazaba a su prima y no podía evitar llorar, su prima notaba a una Elsa con ojeras y uno que otro golpe en el rostro, no entendía por qué y la temperatura de su prima habia asombrosamente descendido

\- No quiero hablar de Anna, solo quiero olvidarla por favor-

-Está bien Elsa….haremos lo que tú quieras, está bien-

 **1 Mes y Medio después... 01 Diciembre 2014**

-¡ELSA...NO TEMAS DEBES ATACAR CON VALENTÍA Y FURIA AHORA HAZLO!- Pabba gritaba con fuerza viendo a Elsa correr de un lado a otro mientras su padre la atacaba

-¡lo dices tan fácil...NO QUIERO LASTIMAR A MI PADRE PABBA!- se alejaba corriendo tirando la espada de fuego chispas Rojas salían de ella al rebotar en el suelo

\- no eres débil Elsa...y si sigues menospreciando tu poder y quién eres...vas a hacer la perdición de todo el reino deja de ocultar las cosas Elsa ¡VIVE NIÑA INGENUA! Y Pabba corría hacia ella con su bastón para golpearla en ese momento Elsa reacciono y tomó su espada para chocarla con el bastón de ese anciano y con toda su fuerza trataba de resistir ese impulso que el anciano la estaba haciendo retroceder, sabía Elsa que si dejaba caer la espada nuevamente Pabba la golpearía con el bastón haciéndole otro moretón en la mejilla como semanas anteriores, sus padres se quedaban inmovilizados pues no podían hacer nada.

\- quieres ser Reyna de Arendelle pero no veo que lo vayas a lograr eres débil, jamás serias digna del trono me decepciona ver que no vales la pena Elsa Snow - Elsa con toda su fuerza seguía sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos chasqueaba sus dientes por la fuerza que tenía para no ceder a caer pero las palabras le dolían y comenzaba a ponerse roja del esfuerzo, la estaba llenando el miedo y la inseguridad de repente

\- ah...siiii...esa mujer con la que sueñas a diario, la misma que está precisamente en tus pensamientos ahorita - Elsa sorprendida abría los ojos como platos y sus pensamientos corrían a Anna, su sonrisa, sus besos y su voz mientras veía la mirada de Pabba

\- Ella hizo bien al alejarse de ti...por qué ella nunca sería feliz a lado de una persona tan débil e insignificante como tú - sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que querían salir...pero también una indescriptible ira frotaba del pecho de Elsa...deseaba con fuerza enterrarle la espada a Pabba en ese momento, pero aún su cordura le decía que no que controlará ese calor que emanaba de ella

\- ¡CÁLLATE ANCIANO, YO FUI QUIEN LA ALEJO POR M- interrumpía el anciano haciendo más presión sobre el bastón, hundiendo más a Elsa en el suelo- ¿Miedo?...tú no das miedo, no tienes miedo tú solo eres débil y no sabes amar, nunca sabrás que es eso por qué eres fría y CRUEL, ella está mejor sin ti- Elsa miraba a Pabba con más odio y de la mano libre de Pabba salía una bola verde que era lógico iba para Elsa para terminar de golpearla y dejarla inconsciente una semana completa casi semi muerta

-tú no sabes nada de mi...y si sé que es amar, tú ¡ALEJASTE A MI MADRE DE TI JUNTO CON SU MADRE!- y Pabba levantaba la bola y miraba a Elsa llenando sus ojos de esa misma luz verde y le decía bajándola completamente - LAS ALEJE POR TI...MONSTRUO - y Elsa abría los ojos y en ese momento Pabba le iba aventar la bola cuando Elsa...con fuerza aventó la espada, pero para la sorpresa de todos la espada se había cubierto hasta la mano de ella de fuego azul, no rojo sus padres sorprendidos corriendo hacia dónde estaba Pabba y Elsa lo empujaba con fuerza haciendo que el señor saliera volando, sus ojos tenían más brillo como si el azul de sus ojos resaltará con un fuego azul y miraba a Pabba que levanta la mirada para ver a Elsa y ella se acercaba despacio a él, tomaba con una mano la espada que aún tenía fuego en ella y su mano no le pasaba nada, del otro lado tenía la mano llena cubierta de hielo, amenazando que en cualquier momento podría cubrirlo con hielo

-¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO, YO SOY LA PRINCESA ELSA DE ARENDELLE Y A TI NO TE CORRESPONDE DECIR POR QUÉ ALEJE A ANNA DE MI VIDA, NO ES TU ASUNTO NO SOY DÉBIL, NI TAMPOCO INSIGNIFICANTE, SOY ELSA SNOW FROZEN DE ARENDELLE TU FUTURA REYNA PABBA - y todos la miraban, Pabba sonreía y se paraba con ayuda de su madre se acercaba a ella

\- ya sabes dominar la espada de fuego...y no se ha tornado roja sigue reinando tu lado bueno Elsa pero aún te falta, se ha acabado la clase de hoy...tú me enseñaste a mí hoy, por cierto feliz cumpleaños Elsa- y Pabba abrazaba a su madre sonriendo y se alejaba con ella mientras su padre se acercaba a Elsa, ella se quedaba en shock por lo que había visto y bajaba la mirada y veía su madre que estaba sosteniendo aquella espada en vuelta en fuego azul, no quemaba y la sensación era cálida, como el roce de la piel de Anna...Anna nuevamente en sus pensamientos y el aroma regresaba a ella su cabello de su piel...olor a primera y el césped recién cortado dulce como ella, miraba su otra mano y veía su mano envuelta de hielo humo el aire frío envolviendo su mano, su padre ponía la mano encima de ella y sonreía

\- no sé qué es lo que significa para ti Anna, pero ahora está salvo no de ti Elsa, si no del miedo que tienes, pero cuando tú hayas controlado toda esta energía que cada día me impresiona más, ordenaré que pueda entrar a Noruega y estará de nuevo con ella hija, sé que es tu mejor amiga- y Elsa lo miro serio, realmente no entendía como su padre se negaba a ver qué Anna no era su amiga si no el amor de su vida, su padre dio vuelta y Elsa detuvo su caminar

\- no quiero volver verla...no quiero que venga a Arendelle y no es mi mejor amiga...fue la chica que casi muere...por mi culpa - y su padre volteaba confundido y Elsa solo caminaban hacia atrás por el musgo hiendo hacia donde estaba el río para poder dejar la espada en el suelo, cuando la dejo la espada se había como apagado pero su mano aún sentía esa energía que anterior sentía con la espada, se puso la mano en la mejilla, cerró los ojos y la sensación fue suficiente para imaginar que era la piel de Anna que la tocaba, sonriéndole con su sonrisa tan cálida y bella de Anna

\- Te amo Anna...lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa...-decía mientras sus lágrimas corrían por su mejilla hasta la mano que posaba en su mejilla

*ocultar, no sentir...no...Sientas...no sientas...NOO...SIENTAS...*

 **8:00 pm**

-Elsa, puedo pasar, tu madre me ha dicho que viniera por ti porque abajo te esperamos todos para celebrar tu cumpleaños- Entraba Anastasia y miraba alrededor y veía a Elsa a lo lejos, se metía y suspiraba al verla y se atrevía a decir.

-Els…me ha contado lo que ha pasado mi tía… ¿cómo te sientes?- la princesa miraba a la ventana donde el rayo de la luz de la luna alumbrada su figura en la oscuridad

-Ahora sé que puedo sacar fuego azul Anastasia o bueno cuando toco la espada del sur y…..me han dicho monstruo, cosa que ya sabia y….eh vuelto a pensar en Anna- mientras miraba a la ventana con la voz medio quebrada

-¿Si el diablo te dijera, yo soy el diablo muchacha ven conmigo y crearemos tormentas…..y te ofreciera el universo qué harías Elsa?- Elsa fruncía las cejas desconcertada y después una delicada sonrisa en sus labios se dibujaba y decia en voz baja

-Que en el interior de mi corazón está la foto de una chica….- Anastasia sonrió acercándose a ella

-Algunas personas dicen que el amor es una maldición y otros llaman amor a un ladrón también…Elsa- y la mirada de Elsa se puso triste y suspiros tras decir

-Pero la chica de la foto es mi Hogar Ania y ella está muy apartada de este corazón roto, y ver huesos rotos no alivia el no estar cerca de ella, ¿para qué quieres que recite esa canción si me dice lo mismo que estoy pasando Ania que quieres decirme, que debo escuchar aquel diablo que me ofrece todo?- y volteaba Elsa mirando a su prima con desconcierto y con el rostro en molestia como fastidiado

\- Es que es lo que estás haciendo, sabes quién es el diablo y sabes…que estas aceptando su oferta, aunque la chica de la foto, tu hogar, siga tan dentro de ti…..Buff…por favor baja queremos estar contigo Els- y Ania sonreía mientras salía de la habitación a Elsa dejándola, destruida de la verdad ella seguía haciendo lo que todo el mundo quiere, menos….lo que ella pedía a gritos y pensar que faltaba solo un año, volvía a mirar a la ventana y se abrazaba ella misma, cerraba los ojos y pensaba en Anna y en su sonrisa y en susurro que solo lo escucharía en esa habitación la soledad terminaba la frase que sabía, solo ella que era la verdad

-Probare las lágrimas del diablo, beberé de su alma- visualizaba a Anna con un tierno beso- pero ¡Nunca voy a renunciar a ti!- y lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas y frías mejillas, mientras….caía la noche.

Anna Flower

 **1 mes y medio después**

 **8:00 pm 01 de diciembre 2014**

He said "I am the devil, boy,…come with me And we'll make many storms…." He offered me the universo

Anna estaba en su escritorio escribiendo sobre su obra que nunca…..termino con…..-y la princesa Elsa, tomo de las manos a la doncella Anna y le dijo…"Te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa"-

But inside my heart there's a picture of a…..girl

Anna seguía escribiendo mientras leia ese renglón unas cuantas veces imaginando la voz de Elsa mientras la música la hundía en su pensamiento

Some call love a curse, some call love a thief…But she's my home…And she's as much apart for this broken heart, but see…Broken bones always seem to mend

-Anna puedo pasar cariño- tocaban su puerta y ella escondía el libreto y tomaba libros de otra clase de su carrera y se tranquilizaba

I'll taste the devil's tears…..Drink from his soul, but I'll never…give up you…I'll taste the devil's tears…Drink from his soul, but I'll never….give up you

-A…adelante- y pasaba su madre que caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa, Anna le sonreía igual y su madre se sentaba en la cama volteando la silla de su hija para mirarla, Anna nerviosa la miraba y le daba otra sonrisa sin decir nada

He said "I am the devil, boy,…..Come with me and we'll break many laws"….He offered me eternal life but inside my heart there's a picture of a…...girl

-¿Anna te gustaría ir a comer pizza conmigo, casi no estamos juntas y…..quisiera estar contigo tu no quieres?- decia su madre rompiendo el silencio, Anna la miraba sorprendida y sonreía

Some call love a word, some call love a thief…But she's my home…..And she's as much apart for this broken heart, but see…Broken bones always seem to mend

-Si mama, sé que no eh estado muy atenta a todo pero, bueno….ya sabes estoy intentando estar bien lo necesito y…..no me es fácil arreglar las cosas comprendes, pero si quiero estar contigo, dime tu como estas con lo de…- y Anna se quedaba callada mirando a su madre no quería mencionar nada que fuera de ella, su madre entendía y suspiraba viendo a su hija mientras escuchaba esa canción

-Ya lo eh superado hija, es un buen hombre pero tiene una responsabilidad muy grande- Anna bajaba la mirada y en sarcasmo decia- Su reino jajá-

I'll taste the devil's tears….Drink from his soul, but I'll never give up you…I'll taste the devil's tears….Drink from his soul, but I'll never…. give…up…you

\- No Anna, su familia- se quedaban calladas mientras la canción seguía y poco a poco acababa- te espero abajo mi amor no tardes que tengo hambre- y la señora salía y se quedaba Anna pensando en eso, su familia y entonces Elsa, y volvían los pensamientos y no evitaba volver a llorar en silencio

-ohhhhhh….never….give...up…..you…..ohhhhhhhhhhhh…uhhhhhhhhh…ohhhhhhh-

-No quiero olvidarte…el me ofreció la vida eterna….pero en mi corazón hay una foto de una chica…no voy a renunciar a ti Elsa….aunque el diablo me haga beber sus lágrimas o hacerme probar de su alma…jamás renunciare a ti mi amor- y se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras apagaba su música que ya habia casi concluido y abría-A la puerta, antes miraba hacia el escritorio donde estaba el aguante de Elsa y una última lagrima corría y decia " **Feliz cumpleaños Elsa"** y cerraba la puerta para ir con su madre agarrando su chaqueta y el celular.

 **6 Meses después**

-Entonces…cada uno tendrá que esperarme aproximadamente 20 días para yo poder decirles que obra me ha gustado más y cuál será la que se realizara, mientras tanto, terminen todos sus proyectos ya casi estamos a exámenes finales de la mitad de año, estamos en Abril y tengo entendido que deben entregarse muchos proyectos, buena suerte alumnos y vivan, amen y disfruten que la vida es una, termino la clase pueden irse-

Ahí estaba Anna perdida nuevamente en sus pensamientos, la profesora se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro pues habia notado que más de 6 meses su alumna no estaba al 100

-Señorita Flower, se encuentra bien, he visto que ha cambiado mucho, me está escuchando- Anna volvía de sus pensamientos mirando el rostro preocupado de la profesora

\- ¡OH!...jajá disculpe mi torpeza profesora, me eh quedado pensando en cómo realizare los labores que nos ha encargado, podría repetirme lo que ha dicho- la miraba la profesora ahora con más preocupación y tocaba su mejilla y la mirada con ternura, Anna se sentía incomoda ante eso pero sonreía al final

-Anna, sé que tuvo que ver algo con la señora de administración cuya persona ya no volvió a este plantel, nunca fui tonta y sé que tú y ella tuvieron una relación muy íntima, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo si quieres hablar acerca de cómo te sientas- y antes de que siguiera Anna se paraba rápido agarraba sus cosas y la miraba un poco con temor

-Profesora, no sucede nada en verdad, agradezco su amabilidad pero…..estoy bien, disculpe mi reacción pero, le pedio de favor que no hablemos de esto, gracias tenga una excelente tarde- y Anna salía casi corriendo Mérida detrás de ella, casi con lágrimas en los ojos no se habia dado cuenta de que una persona estaba a un lado de ella donde iba a pasar y la empujo al agacharse, haciendo que ella saliera casi volando a punto de caer al suelo cerrando sus ojos, cuando sintió que la sujetaron de la mano, ella abrió los ojos y vio a la persona que la habia tomado de la mano con molestia, no se esperaba a aquella persona.

-Suerte que te encontré- una mirada con una sonrisa brillante se asomaba de aquel chico pelirrojo, muy portado y un poco alzado, cuando por fin pudo enderezarla, Anna se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y el solo arqueo la ceja y sonrió

-Que quieres aquí Hans, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí no eres de este plantel-

-Jajá, vaya está muy agresiva, pero tranquila…solo vine a ver como estabas puesto que pasaba por aquí y a la única que conozco de aquí eres tú, no tienes por qué ser grosera conmigo- Anna bufaba y se volteaba caminado por el pasillo, el salía detrás de ella con aun la sonrisa y calma

-¡Anna, tranquila!- y la tomaba de los brazos volteándola para ver un rostro pecoso medio enojado y con las mejillas rozadas, el chico sonrió nuevamente y toco ligeramente con sus manos suavizando su rostro en un gesto de ternura

-Eres muy bella cuando te enojas asi pecosa- y Anna, reacciono ante ese gesto se puso más roja y cambio el rostro un poco, pero aparto su mano de aquel chico- vamos Hans no sé por qué ahora te intereso por favor no hagas eso, no quiero ser grosera contigo tienes razón no me has hecho nada pero déjalo ¿sí?- volvió a poner su mirada triste y el cambio igual una cara de desconcierto por el repentino tono y gesto de la pecosa, bajo sus ojos y suspiro como en tono de derrota, Anna lo vio y abrió los ojos

-Está bien…Anna, siempre me has gustado y sé que eh sido un tonto al pedirte muchas veces salir conmigo pero, bueno no tiene caso gracias, solo quiero ser tu amigo en verdad….no podrías permitirme entrar, ¿asi?- Anna lo miro asombrada, sin embargo no iba a caer por que todo lo que se esperaba de Hans era malo, era mujeriego, manipulador, déspota, arrogante todo lo malo era él y aparte ella no tenía cabeza para salir con nadie, no podía olvidar todo tan pronto y el chico estaba siendo sincera con ella, sin embargo le dio ternura esa actitud de él y la mirada de esperanza algo que Anna tuvo siempre con….Elsa, si la hizo imaginarse como Elsa y Anna rogando una y otra vez que no la alejara de su vida, cerró los ojos suspiro y tomo del brazo a Hans sonriendo, el chico sorprendido sonrió y se fueron caminando mientras platicaban de cosas sin importancia, Mérida quedo triste al ver eso pues, sabía que no terminaría bien, saco su celular y tomo una foto rápida y se la mando a Rapunzel con un mensaje, sabía que esa foto caería en un lugar especial de la tierra, y asi tendría tal vez la esperanza de que Anna volviera a vivir, porque si….Anna estaba muerta en vida.

Elsa Snow

 **6 Meses Después**

-¡VAMOS ELSA, ELEVA MAS ESE HIELO….QUIERO QUE ME RODEES CON EL SIN CONGELARME TU PUEDES….HAZLOOO!-gritaba Pabba mientras Elsa estaba sudando, con ambas manos en el aire, haciendo movimientos que para cualquiera serian simplemente movimientos de un baile, pero de ella en sus manos salía Oleada de hielo…..un brillo azul contra Pabba, el plan de Pabba era ahora que pudiera controlarlo al máximo que ella pudiera hacer con él lo que quisiera y que ese poder la obedeciera al máximo, 6 meses habían pasado y practica tras práctica, mientras estudiaba en casa su carrera, era agotador, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, cada vez aquella oleada se hacía grande y se metía entre Pabba que sentía el frio y empezaba a dolerle el cuerpo

-¡VAMOS ELSA ME DUELE, NO DEJES QUE ME LASTIME….ELSA!- Elsa gemía de dolor pues su concentración y la fuerza física como mental, en que el hielo no raspara o lastimara a Pabba estaba siendo mucha, su madre cada vez quería intervenir en como Pabba le exigía a su hija pero era necesario si quería, dejar de sufrir, a pesar de todo esos 6 meses han servido mucho y Elsa cada vez sabia controlar aquel poder que emanaba de sus manos sabia ya controlar la espada de fuego, pero por desgracia se habia vuelto a encerrar en su habitación y solo podían pasar Gerda, Anastasia y los Reyes ni siquiera Eugeni le permitía el paso, ese día los habia acompañado, a ver a Elsa progresar, en ese momento le habia llegado un Whats App de Rapunzel, donde le enviaba una foto con un mensaje, al verlo se sorprendió y frunció el entrecejo enojado por la foto y el mensaje, camino hacia la Reyna quien estaba sola y con discreción se lo mostro.

-Mi señora mire- y le daba el teléfono la Reyna lo tomaba leyendo lo que decia en su mente

 ***Lamento mandarte esto amor, pero creo que Anna merece ser feliz, yo le eh hablado a Hans, pues sé que no se llevan bien, pero el chico en verdad está interesado en Anna y si la pequeña pecosa dejara de ser tan fría como hielo…..entonces que asi sea, te envió esta foto que Mérida tomo para que sepas que apoyo a Anna y que el recuerdo de Elsa, debe ya morir, lo siento.***

La Reyna cerro sus ojos y suspiro con la mirada triste, Eugeni la miro con desconcierto- Iré a Canada a impedir esto- La Reyna le negó con la cabeza inmediatamente le dio su celular y lo miro

-Anna, ha sufrido mucho Eugeni, su madre llamo hace una semana y me ha dicho que no sale, que casi no quiere comer, que ya no sonríe como antes y que incluso se ha vuelto tan cortante y seca, dice que no habla y que cuando lo hace lo hace prepotente e incluso hiriente, no Eugeni no, ya no le hace daño a esa niña que mi hija, destruyo- y la Reyna se volteaba con las manos en su rostro a ver a Elsa, quien ya habia logrado que Pabba tuviera un campo de protección de hielo, aunque le habia provocado heridas

\- Bien Elsa, me has lastimado poco ahora cúrame- y Pabba se sentaba en el suelo y Elsa se acercaba con cuidado, cerrando los ojos hacia que una capa de hielo cubriera a Pabba y poco a poco se veía como las heridas desaparecían sin ningún daño y Pabba sonreía

-Ven Elsa siéntate conmigo- y Elsa lo miraba serio pero obedecía

-Ha pasado ya 6 meses y ya has logrado un gran cambio y lo sabes- Elsa acariciaba sus manos sin mirarlo- Pero debo preguntarte si ya has curado la parte más congelada de todo esto- Seguía sin mirarlo y el con un dedo señalaba la parte que le decia- Has descongelado tu…. ¿Corazón?- Elsa en ese momento suspiraba y miraba a Pabba seria, el igual le daba esa mirada con una sonrisa y Elsa desvanecía en ese momento

\- ¿Hablas de Anna?- y sus ojos mostraban que deseaba tanto aun esa mujer, Pabba sonreía

-Dime que sientes aun por ella- Elsa se paraba y caminaba hacia el rio que estaba cerca de ahí viendo como saltaban aquellos peces en ese lugar cerca de la cascada- La amo con todo mi ser Pabba, pero no quiero- la interrumpía- sigue congelado entonces, Elsa hace 5 meses cumpliste 22 casi a un año para que, tomes el lugar que te corresponde con…..- y Pabba se quedaba callado y Elsa suspiraba mientras las lágrimas corran en su mejilla, sollozaba en silencio mientras se apretaba el pecho, sintiendo nuevamente ese dolor

*No lo dejes salir, no sientas….no sientas Elsa*

-Serás una gran Reyna, pero una gran Reyna sin amor-

-Tengo el amor de mi pueblo, con eso me debe bastar- decia sin mirarlo y sin abrir los ojos

-Si Elsa, lo tienes pero tú no podrías amarlos a ellos, porque tu corazón está congelado por el amor que le tienes a ella y no lo dejas libre para elegir-

-Elijo que viva lejos de mí y ame a alguien que no le haga daño y pueda darle…..- se le quebraba la voz- El amor que yo una vez….prometí-

 **1 Mes Después**

Alexander Snow del Sur

-Mi Reyna…. ¿puedo solicitar una audiencia para poder hablar?- La Reyna estaba en el trono de aquel gran salón mientras miraba a los lejos a su Esposo, quien le decia acercándose mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de ella

-Vamos Alexander no deberías pedirme esto si aún somos esposos- lo decia de forma sarcástica mientras le pedía que se pusiera de pie pero él no apartaba la mirada del suelo y no se ponía de pie

-Temor decirte que ya no soy más el rey, me ha llegado la notificación de la corte y el consejo donde han revocado mi título y ahora tu solo eres la Reyna, sigo siendo tu esposo y ahora el príncipe consorte, por eso os pido una audiencia con vos mi Reyna, podría concedérmela- Agatha lo miraba con tristeza, pues escuchar eso si la ponía mal pues aun amaba a ese hombre siempre lo amo y para su desgracia o fortuna siempre lo iba amar

-Dígame mi príncipe consorte de las Montañas del sur, que es lo que quiere discutir con su esposa, la Reyna- Él sonreía ante esa solicitud y se paraba mirándola a los ojos

-Deseo el consentimiento de la Reyna para poder ir a las montañas del sur y poder saber que es de ese lugar y si tienes monarca o si hay un Senescales, quiero saber que fue de mi pueblo- la Reyna lo interrumpió con la ceja alzada y un poco dolida

-Acaso te iras haya para poder gobernar, ¿es eso el por qué quieres irte Alexander?- El rey la miro con sorpresa y de inmediato dijo-¡No!...yo no quiero irme de aquí, solo quiero saber que paso con el reino, sabes que nunca tuve hermanos y mi padre falleció hace 19 años, yo aún- y se quedó callado cerrando los ojos, no aguanto más y se acercó al trono y se arrodillo pegando la cabeza en las piernas de la Reyna tocando la suave tela del vestido

-Yo te amo Agatha y no quiero que me dejes, no me importa el trono, solo quiero estar contigo siempre y deseo, quiero que me acompañes a ver qué ha pasado con ese lugar por favor, tu….¿ya no me amas?- y la miraba desde los pies, la Reyna lo miraba a punto de llorar, claro que lo amaba habia corrido al padre de bella junto con los demás diciéndole que aun su corazón pertenecía a otra persona y a su nación que no volvería y se quedó no solo por Elsa, pero su enojo estaba por medio de todo el amor que le tenía pero ya no podía más 6 meses viendo como intento cambiar cosa que en verdad hizo aunque aún no era de fiarse pues aun no sabía lo que habia pasado entre Anna y Elsa, pero tenía que arriesgar todo y cuando le dijera demostraría entonces que si la amaba y a su hija y que habia cambiado, lo tomo de las manos y le sonrió.

-Quiero que me demuestres que si has cambiado y que en verdad valdrá la pena que tú y yo lo volvamos a intentar, has estado estos meses con nosotros y eso me ha gustado aun te ocupas de la empresa e igual de tu familia y el reino, no importa que seas el rey consorte solo quiero que seas mi esposo y que ya no limites a Elsa a sentir, ella tiene algo que decirte pero no lo hará por miedo a tu rechazo asi que lo hare yo, pero no ahora, lo haremos cuando estemos solos y hayamos regresado de las montañas del sur, ¿de acuerdo Alexander?- El rey le beso las manos y paso sus manos sobre su cintura de la Reyna sonriendo

-Quisiera que Elsa, me tuviera la suficiente confianza, yo amo a mi hija y no importa lo que tuviera que decirme, yo siempre la voy apoyar Agatha- Y Agatha sonrió sollozando beso sus labios

-Debes escuchar y créeme que ella, sabrá oírte solo tienes que ser comprensivo y entiendas que las cosas pasan por algo o solo suceden porque es el destino- y el rey desconcertado se atrevió a preguntarle

-¿Mi hija no quiere casarse con Jack Frost verdad Agatha?- y Agatha abrió los ojos pero sonrió la final volviendo a besar a su esposo en un beso tierno y despacio

-Si….ella quiere estar con alguien más Alexander- y en ese momento el rey abrió los ojos y se imaginó lo que tanto se habia supuesto anteriormente pero no lo iba a decir por qué no quería arruinar ese momento y no es que tuviera terror ante ello, pero no le era familiar sin embargo, habia analizado la situación y Anna no era mala chica al contrario sonrió y abrazo a la Reyna-Hablaremos con Elsa cuando hayamos vuelto mientras tanto le diré a Kai que saldremos lo antes posible, que prepare el auto, espero pueda recuperarte también a ti con el tiempo Agatha y hablaremos de eso en el auto, partiremos mañana, vamos a descansar Agatha- y ella sonreía tomando de la mano al rey quien sonreía ante el gesto bajando del trono y ambos se iban a su habitación donde antes Solian dormir juntos, sin más que decir, las cosas estaban saliendo bien después de todo.

Elsa Snow

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se encontraba en una de las salas de entrenamiento entrenando sus poderes pues ya le era más fácil hacer cosas con ellos, entre ellos hasta divertirse tenía una ligera sonrisa cuando hacia un muñeco de nieve, estaba sola y nadie la estaba vigilando, movía las manos, en círculos terminando al muñeco de nieve, solo que le faltaba esa gran nariz que deben tener una zanahoria pero era algo que no tenía y se le habia ocurrido después de estar toda la mañana entrenando sin parar sus poderes habia quedado agotada y el muñeco la hacía olvidarse de sus deberes, no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaba Eugeni observándola, cuando vio ese muñeco le recordó a su infancia con ella pues ellos cuando salían a la nieve y era que los dejaba su parte hacia uno parecido, se acercó sin que se diera cuenta la rubia que ahora estaba poniéndole detalles al muñeco muy concentrada, se acercó y le dijo con una voz fingida

-Hola mi nombre es Olaf…..y adoro los abrazos- Elsa saltaba cayendo en el muñeco y Eugeni se sentía de inmediato mal, corría donde estaba ella

-Elsa…lo…lo siento solo me acorde de eso y desde hace meses me evitas y- lo interrumpía Elsa

-Lo siento Eugeni, no te preocupes estoy es solo que, bueno pensé que eras alguien más- sonreía parándose y volvió a construir con sus manos al muñeco, como si no hubiera pasado nada, sonrió ella

-Es igual al que hicimos de pequeños ¿no?- y Elsa le tomaba del brazo- Si…por eso me acorde y le diste un toque a tu voz jajá, muy rara por cierto- El chico sonreía y detrás de ellos Jane aparecía de ambos jóvenes la sonrisa desapareció pero Jane sonreía un poco triste

-Sé que ambos están enojados conmigo, pero…yo también fui parte de ese muñeco si no mal recuerdan, nos divertíamos mucho cuando salíamos a jugar y a patinar- y en eso Elsa sonrió mirando a Jane quien ya estaba a punto de llorar

\- Si jane, era lindo el tiempo que pudimos jugar- Eugeni también sonreía y miraba su hermana decepcionado

-¿Elsa….en que momento dejamos de ser tan cercanas?- y Elsa volteaba seria y la miraba

-En el momento en que decidí que mi amistad por ti se haría añicos cuando te folle por primera vez Jane- y Jane la miraba con tristeza sollozando- Yo tuve la culpa de eso, porque siempre viví enamorada de ti- y Elsa se sorprendía un poco pues nunca le habia dicho que estaba enamorada de ella, ella solo pensaba que habia sido un capricho pero ¿amor?, realmente era amor

-Tú no sabes lo que es el amor, jane si en verdad estarías enamorada, no me hubieras echo daño hace tiempo y tal vez esto, todo esto….no estaría pasando-

-Y tú tampoco estarías asi, si siguieras a tu corazón- se lo dijo secándose las lágrimas por primera vez Jane no habia sido egoísta le habia dicho lo que muchos se lo decían pero viniendo de ella que habia pasado-Se cómo sufres por ella…..¿crees que no te amo?, pues te amo tanto que me duele verte tan destruida por esa, y lo peor es que no puedo odiar a Anna, porque….porque- y Elsa la seguía viendo con los ojos abiertos como Eugeni – Porque es agradable y una buena chica Elsa- y sollozaba mirando con tristeza a Elsa, por primera vez le dolía ver a Jane asi, pues nunca la habia visto llorar y Eugeni abrazo a su hermana y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza, Elsa miro sus manos y se colocó los guantes que Pabba le habia dado y se acercó a ellos abrazarlos, pues en cierta forma….ellos también, eran sus hermanos, se quedaron ahí los tres juntos sin decir nada mientras Jane sonreía cálidamente mojando a ambos pues aún seguía llorando en silencio

\- Princesa- una cuarta voz sonaba en todo ese salón y Elsa volteaba, una mucama quien los veía

-Dime, Katya que sucede-

-Los reyes solicitan su presencia en su habitación su Alteza, con permiso- y se retiraba, Elsa iba a la habitación pues se le hacía raro que ambos estuvieran juntos, cuando llego saludo con una reverencia tomando entre sus manos su vestido e inclinándose ante ellos, ambos sonriendo y ella al abrir los ojos sus ojos se posaron en las maletas que habia en la cama y que habia ropa dentro de ella, varias prendas al parecer planeaban un viaje

-Tienen que viajar- su rostro se tornó desconcertado en uno de terror

-Si hija, tu madre y yo iremos a las montañas del sur, aproximadamente unos días solo unos días Elsa- seguían empacando y Elsa tomo sus manos y de los nervios comenzó apretarse los dedos, su madre se dio cuenta y tomo con las manos las suyas y la llevo hasta la cama sentándola, al parecer ese día ella y su madre planearon ponerse parecido la ropa, solo que la Reyna cuando llegaba a vestir con los vestidos de Arendelle, eran de color Morado y ella azul, pero el peinado era idéntico en forma de caracol metido en un chongo, el cabello de la Reyna color café y el de la princesa platinado rubio aunque el de Elsa llevaba un pequeño fleco hacia un lado muy bien peinado y el de la Reyna hacia adelante cubriendo parte de sus cejas delineadas y perfectas, ambos vestidos largos con el símbolo de Arendelle en el pecho del corcel de ambas, la Reyna sonrió al ver el gran parecido y le beso su frente, quitándole los guantes por un segundo tomo sus manos y el contacto de ambas frio, beso sus manos y la miro

-Cuento contigo, en que no pasara nada mi amor, sé que eres fuerte y que al final de todo seguirás lo que tu corazón te dicte, cuando regresemos tu padre y yo hablaremos de dos asuntos muy importantes, pero te tengo una buena noticia ahorita- la Reyna sonreía y el rey se sentaba del lado que sobraba de la cama y Elsa los miraba un poco sonriente, ambos se miraban y sonreían

\- tu padre y yo vamos a volver a intentarlo y aunque él ahora es el príncipe consorte, pues, ambos cuando llegue tu momento- el rey continuaba

-Ambos nos dedicaremos a nosotros y a guiarte en tu reinado Elsa, como familia, yo aún amo a tu madre y quiero que entiendas esto Elsa- y tomaba una de sus manos, Elsa sentía la piel de su padre cálida como si fuera la de Anna y el rey igual se asombraba, del frio de su mano pero no le hacía nada el contacto con ella- Eres mi hija Elsa y decidas lo que decidas, siempre escúchame bien, siempre estaré orgullos de mi copo de nieve- Elsa abría los ojos con lágrimas en ellos pues hacía mucho tiempo que su padre no le decia asi y eso le llego a su corazón por primera vez después de tanto tiempo sentía el calor de su familia, su padre beso su frente y su igual y abrazaron a su hija mientras ella cerraba los ojos y sentía el calor de ambos, suspirando pues ahora se sentía más libre que nunca y hasta con ganas y deseo de decirle la verdad a su padre

\- ¡PADRE…YO…..YO…T…TENGO QUE DECIRTE…DE ALGO!….- el rey movía la cabeza en forma de confirmación limpiando las lágrimas de su hija con sus pulgares Elsa a sentir esa sensación era agradable y seguía llorando trataba de dejar de hacerlo, pero ese contacto esa conexión era maravillosa

-Lo se mi amor, lo sé y créeme que lo hablaremos cuando lleguemos te tengo una sorpresa yo, pero solo ten paciencia estaremos en contacto y mientras quiero que estudies, que sigas entrenando y cuando volvamos hablaremos de todo lo que tengamos que hablar y de ciertas cosas…..van a cambiar- y miraba su padre volviéndolos abrazar a ambos, ellos le decían a su hija en cada oído lo mucho que la amaba y después terminaban su maleta, pedían que las llevaran a la camioneta, Elsa, bajaba a despedirlo dándoles un último beso y abrazo y se quedaba viendo como el auto se iba sin más hacia las montañas del sur, que es lo que encontrarían los Reyes y realmente Elsa estaba tan curiosa al saber que era lo que él su padre quiso decir con " **las cosas van a cambiar"** , eso es ¿bueno o malo? Viniendo de él no sabía pero habia visto el cambio de su padre, solo tenía que esperar unos días a que ellos volvieran, para saber que era aquello tan importante…..que tenían que decirle a su hija.

Anna Flower

 **1 meses Después**

-jajá Anna…..creo que eso es técnicamente imposible-

\- Solo inténtalo Hans, por favor- y el chico pelirrojo la miraba riéndose e intentaba alcanzar su nariz con su lengua haciendo viscos, eso provocaba que diera una gran carcajada la pecosa en el lugar donde estaban, Starbucks todos de ahí la miraban por tremenda risa que habia dado, se tapaba la boca viendo al chico quien también se estaba riendo por lo que habia echo

-Dios lo que me haces hacer, esto no te lo perdonare- la miraba Hans riéndose mientras se ponía roja como su cabello

-me haces tanto reír, realmente me divierto mucho contigo- tomaba de su chocolate y el chico le sonreía con amor- yo también disfruto de tu compañía Anna, me has hecho cambiar en este mes mucho…..creo que tienes un poder especial para que la gente sea buena y pueda llegar a amarte- Anna se quedaba seria ante eso, no es que no le alagara lo que habia dicho pero, nunca logro hacer que Elsa cumpliera su promesa de que nunca la iba a dejar y que siempre la amaría, ya habían pasado 7 meses sin ella, se acercaba el año pero ni rastro de ella ni de la Reyna, incluso Eugeni no habia mandado ningún mensaje y Rapunzel no le daba muchas noticias de ella, solo sermones de que no quería verla de nuevo mal

-Tierra llamando a Anna, ¿está ahí?- y Anna reacción ante la acaricia del chico y él le sonrió, su sonrisa del pelirrojo era linda y más cuando la hacía con sus ojos que aspiraban ternura ante ella, realmente habia sido una gran ayuda Hans en el último mes, por lo menos Anna habia recuperado la energía y el entusiasmo que la caracterizaba, incluso, Kristoff le habia vuelto a buscar y se habia quedado como compañeros, pues también le habia molestado que ahora que no estaba con Elsa intentara algo más, no lo iba a permitir y Hans, bueno no se habia sobrepasado, pero Anna sabía que la miraba de esa forma más que una amiga, sin embargo disfrutaba de su compañía mucho le tenía un gran agradecimiento por haberle devuelto la alegría, sin nada a cambio.

-Andas en las nubes Anna, en quien piensas o que te abruma- lo miro y sonrió

-Pienso en lo mucho que me has ayudado a salir de mi mal momento, en que gracias a ti, estoy de vuelta Hans, gracias- y Hans le tomo la mano y se la beso, recordó de inmediato cuando Elsa, la tomo de la mano la primera vez que se conocieron que ella le grito de todo lo que ella moriría y sin embargo sus dulces y suaves labios besando su mano en forma de respeto y caballerosidad, Anna tenso su cuerpo y Hans, lo noto la volvió a mirar

-Anna, esto no significa nada solo es mi agradecimiento, por dejarme entrar a tu vida y por haber cambiado mi mundo sombrío, pues ahora, me siento una persona nueva por que entro el verano a calentar mis días y darle color a mi existencia, tu eres el verano de este invierno tan frio y sombrío que tengo- Anna sentía tristeza por el pues, sus palabras la lastimaban quería olvidar eso, porque era difícil olvidar lo que ya la habia olvidado quería una vida nueva, tal vez Hans no era el prospecto pero, quería sentir lo mismo que sentía Hans, le sonrió y se acercó a su rostro para saber sus labios en un despacio beso tierno, Hans se sorprendió y miro a Anna, con temor quiso besar a Anna, pero ella se dio cuenta y ella fue quien se paró y coloco sus manos en su cabeza y beso a Hans de nuevo en un beso tierno y más profundo que el anterior, Hans paso sus manos en su cintura abrazándola y suspiro, mientras en el beso expresaba el cariño que comenzaba a surgir de ambos, aunque uno era más intenso que el otro y que el otro tenía miedo y que era una salida al verdadero amor que habia sentido antes con otra persona.

 **Junio 3 días antes del 21 (Verano)**

Ya habia pasado un mes, después de unas cuantas citas con Hans, oficialmente ya estaba como saliendo y ya habia uno que otro beso, Anna no estaba ni feliz, pero tampoco estaba triste, simplemente estaba aceptando la situación, su cumpleaños solos 2 días para su cumpleaños y habia organizado una pequeña reunión con las personas más cercanas pues, no tenía el humor para estar rodeada de gente, alcohol y cosas que aún no le apetecía volver a vivir, estaba en su habitación escuchando música y haciendo los preparativos para la pequeña reunión que tendría con sus seres más queridos y cercanos, cuando de repente sonó su celular y cuando lo vio, se le dibujo en su rostro un suspiro y una pequeña silueta de una sonrisa

-Hans….vaya que pareciste príncipe de cuento- era un mensaje de Hans, donde habia una foto y en esa foto habia un gran letrero en pétalos diciendo su nombre y una declaración, mas aparte un mensaje que decia

" **Tenía que hacerlo, no pude resistirme, por favor ahora en tu cumpleaños que te de tu otra sorpresa dame la respuesta, prefiero que me desilusiones en ese lugar para que disfrute tu compañía una vez más en un momento especial para ti, gracias por todo Anna y gracias por si dices que si"**

Anna sonrió pues era un gran detalle, por un momento dejo el celular aun lado pues, por un según muchas imágenes de Elsa y sus momentos más románticos no se comparaban con los de Hans, él era tierno pero Elsa, habia algo en ella que la mataba con el más pequeño detalle, movió su cabeza y solo envió un icono de un beso a Hans dejando el celular en la mesa, se agárralo la cabeza y con molestia dijo en voz alta

-¡ya basta!...ella ya no está aquí Anna…..y no le importas ha pasado ya 8 meses y no esta se ha ido, debes vivir, nunca iba a funcionar- y se paraba hiendo a su esposo se miraba y suspiraba, por el espejo veía el guante de Elsa en la cama, se quedó largo tiempo ahí viéndolo hasta que llamo a su mucama quien entro

-Me llamaba Señorita Flower-

-Si…Natas hale, llévate esto…..quiero que lo tires, lo quemes, lo destruyas…no sé pero quiero que te lo lleves y nunca más me lo des asi te lo pida nunca me lo des y en verdad cuando te digo que lo destruyas es porque quiero que lo hagas, debo enterrar todo de ella y esto le pertenece- la mucama entendía de quien hablaba con la cabeza le dijo que si y se fue con el guante, al principio Anna sintió esa asfixia deber como el guante se iba y empezó a sentir el dolor de saber que habia pedido que lo destruyeran su olor iba en él, su piel todo, ya nunca más la tendría presente, dudo casi estuvo a punto de salir por él, pero volteo a ver su celular y vio la imagen de Hans y se dijo en sus pensamiento sentándose en el suelo recargándose en la puerta

*Debo vivir y dejarte ir…..ya no hay de otra, siempre te amare….pero libre quiero ser*

Elsa Snow

 **Junio 3 días antes del 21 (Verano)**

1 mes Completo sin sus padres, donde ella se dedicó a entrenar con Pabba, Eugeni y se dedicó al consejo y a contestar todas las solicitudes del reino, dio audiencias y aparte se dedicó estudiar, ella no estaba ni feliz ni triste, pero si tenía un estrés y estaba normal, le daba la alegría de repente al entender por qué sus padres se habían tardado tanto pues, seguro se habia dado su luna de miel fueras de aquí, varios mails de su padre le habían llegado acerca del lazo que se iba hacer entre el reino natal y el reino de las montañas del sur, al parecer si no habia monarca habia un duque y para poder ser rey él debía un legado de ese reino es decir el padre de Elsa dar el consentimiento o reinar, entonces eso aún no se discutía y en los mails no decia nada de la decisión que habían tomado, pero era seguro que en la mesa y en la corte habría otra silla para un aliado de las montañas del sur, ese día Elsa se habia dedicado a ver cartas e mails, de todos sus aliados mercantiles, entre ellos peticiones en el estudio, ese día la princesa habia estado esperando la llamada de sus padres, pues ellos dijeron que la llamarían para confirmar su regreso, de repente, Gerda toco la puerta del gran salón y la princesa permitió el paso era gerda con el teléfono, con una sonrisa ella abrió los ojos y corrió a contestar

-Elsa Snow-

-¿Vaya también aquí debes contestar asi?- su padre sonreía del otro lado de la línea

-¡PADRE!...cuando volverán no saben la falta que me hacen- Pronto hija, pronto- decia del otro lado su madre gritando por la bocina-Cuando es pronto, en verdad los necesito mucho tenemos mucho de qué hablar- Decia Elsa dando vuelta en ese lugar con la mano en el teléfono y la otra en su frente.

\- Si….lo sabemos y de echo también nosotros tenemos más cosas que decirte acerca de aquí del sur, hay cosas que discutir con el consejo y la corte, pero no te preocupes que mañana estaremos ahí contigo a medio día- Elsa se sorprendía y con una ceja alzada preguntaba con preocupación- ¿Medio día?, ¡pero ustedes están locos!, ¿que acaso se vendrán hoy esta noche?, es peligroso, esas colinas y barrancos, no importa que lleguen en la tarde no se vengan hoy por favor- Elsa lo decia con una voz preocupada pero molesta

-Hija tranquila, no pasara nada, es importante que estemos, nuestra hija nos necesita y desde aquí podemos sentir tu hielo Elsa asi que tranquila- y los reyes se reían mientras Elsa no le daba gracias pero se sentía más aliviada, aunque aún no le agradara de que se vinieran noche- Esta bien entonces mañana estaré ahí temprano para recibirlos en cuanto entren por los alrededores de Arendelle, mándenme mensaje para estar lista por favor-

-Si hija, no te preocupes, ya mañana hablaremos de muchas cosas, cosas buenas Elsa, y espero que tú también hayas avanzado mucho con lo de tu poder-Elsa sonreía un poco sin apartar la mirada de su mano- Si padre, de echo Pabba dice que ya puedo convivir con demás gente incluso….hoy deje abiertas las puertas del castillo y tuve audiencias, puedes creerlo, fui también a la empresa para saber cómo iba todo-

-Vaya eso me hace sentir feliz Elsa, aunque bueno Daniela lo tiene todo bajo control, pero si te gusta también estar al tanto de la empresa eso me agrada Elsa, te amo- interrumpía su madre-TE AMAMOS ELSA Y MUCHO eres nuestro orgullo

Elsa cerraba los ojos y sonreía mientras escuchaba la voz de sus padres- yo también los amo y también estoy orgullosa de ustedes siempre lo estuve y me agrada tenerlos a ambos conmigo, ahora más que nunca entiendo mi responsabilidad con Arendelle y lo único que quiero….es que se sientan orgullosos de mi

-Ya lo hacemos Elsa…..con o sin responsabilidad de Arendelle, ya lo hacemos mi amor, te vemos mañana Te amamos- la llamada finalizaba y el sonido se escuchaba en el teléfono inalámbrico de Elsa, ella abría los ojos y sonreía, se sentía más aliviada y esperaría hasta mañana para saber qué era eso que su padre decia y para decirle, que si iba a reinar en Arendelle, pero que no deseaba casarse con Jack, si no con Anna, su Anna.

 **DIA 1 19 de junio de 2015 10 de la mañana**

Elsa se habia levantado temprano y se habia puesto una camisa de vestir blanca un poco descubierta del cuello y unos jeans pegados con unas botas de color café, el cabello lo tenía suelto peinado en la parte del fleco hacia atrás, estaba sentada en el gran comedor tomando un café y un pan tostado, ya habia desayunado mucho más antes pero, le habia dado un antojo, mientras esperaba a que sus padres aparecieran a eso de las 12:30 de la tarde faltan 2 horas y media y ella veía algunas cosas por su Macbook, entro gerda saliendo de la cocina

-Mi niña quieres otra cosa o prefieres otro pan tostado- Elsa la miro sonriendo

-No gerda gracias creo que ya eh acabo, prefiero más café por favor- y le daba la taza Gerda agarraba el traste y la taza y volvía a la cocina, en ese momento Elsa seguía mirando su Facebook, nunca habia agregado a Anna a el asi que la curiosidad mato al gato y busco con su nombre el Facebook de Anna, la encontró fácil y abrió el link, al parecer la joven pelirroja no habia subido ninguna foto reciente puesto que la foto que tenia de perfil era una donde estaba mirando hacia una de las vistas del fiordo, al parecer ella habia tomado fotos de ahí, le sorprendió mucho a Elsa que subiera una foto de ahí con esa vista, pero cuando se buscó a ver entre la información de ella pudo ver que decia una fecha especialmente que dibujo una sonrisa en Elsa **"21 de Junio del 1995"** , ella iba a cumplir 20 en 3 día si contábamos ese, su sonrisa era muy larga y no dudo en sacar su celular y marcar a una florería que estaba cerca de la casa de Anna por suerte tenia ahí el número y marco desde su celular, espero a que sonara y contestaran

-Florería Laguna mi nombre es Ashley Curtis Buenos días-

-Si Buenos días Señorita Curtis, habla la Señorita Elsa Snow-

\- Señorita Snow, hace mucho que no la vemos por aquí espero se encuentre bien, ¿va a querer un arreglo de flores para su novia?

-Gracias señorita Curtis por preguntar y si ha pasado mucho, esta vez es una ocasión especial es su cumpleaños y quiero un Arreglo precioso, pero quiero que también en las flores pueda decir o expresen como perdón y un vuelve me entiende-

-Tengo lo indicado y algo especial para ellos no solo dirá feliz cumpleaños si no también que aun la ama y que muere por que vuelva a su lado, ya vera señorita Snow, ¿vendrá a haberlo?-

-No puedo por eso llamo, ya sabe la dirección y esto es lo que quiero que diga y el día que debe entregarlo es el siguiente- y Elsa se la paso una hora hablando con aquella mujer pidiéndole lo que necesitaba que el arreglo que iba a mandar tuviera, iba decidida a recuperar a su Anna y lo iba a lograr, cuando colgó tuvo una sonrisa muy grande, separo del comedor y estuvo atendiendo de lo que resto de la hora a la gente que pudo del reino, habia pasado aproximadamente 1 hora con 30 minutos, Elsa podía observar el Reloj que habia en ese salón y veía que ya era la hora, pero sus padres en ningún momento marcaron como habían quedado, pero seguía atendiendo a la gente, Eugeni habia vuelto a entrar después de otra hora, dándole la señal a Elsa de que aún no llegaban Elsa habia parado la audiencia, cuando terminaron de salir todos Elsa se paró y agarro su celular marcando el número de su madre, de lo cual el contestador sonó, colgó y marco el de su papa la misma respuesta, Elsa miro Eugeni y eran la 1:30 de la tarde y ellos aún no llegaban, no podía desesperar, a lo mejor terminaron aceptado llegar más tarde, eso fue lo que su mente pensó sonrió a Eugeni y se calmó, decidió esperar por 2 horas más mientras practicaba en un salón de entrenamiento, estaba con Eugeni mientras practicaban con la espada de fuego, pues la espada de hielo Pabba la tenía, se suponía que después de que llegaran sus padres entrenarían con ella, asi que mientras ella seguiría entrenando con aquella espada que cada día más ligera se le estaba volviendo, cada vez se desesperaba mas no podía creer que en verdad sus padres no llamaran para decir que no llegarían en la tarde, tal vez se les habia pasado, tan enamorados estaba que por eso se les habia olvidado, ese momento sonó el báculo del anunciante y Elsa miro a Eugeni y corrió hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa que después desapareció al ver que no eran sus padres si no Anastasia que habia llegado de su viaje al pueblo, habia mencionado que iría

-¿Aun no llegan?- Elsa negó con la cabeza mirando hacia afuera, esperando que en ese momento llegaran sus padres, necesitaba saber que estaban bien, un viento muy fuerte empezó a sacudir ahí, el reino se daría cuenta que la Reyna estaba preocupada y comenzaba a hacer una ventisca

-Elsa, debes- le dijo Eugeni pero Elsa le puso la mano como a los demás sirvientes cuando pide silencio, el solo callo cerrando los ojos- Estaré- en mi habitación, por favor no me busquen si no es para avisarme que ellos están bien- Se iba de ahí sin más, se encerraba y pasaba la tarde, realmente Eugeni y Anastasia esperaban que dieran las 7 que es aproximadamente a la hora que ellos deberían estar llegando, daban las 5 largamente dio las 6 y desesperadamente cuando el reloj dio las 7, ambos chicos se miraron viendo el reloj que estaba en la recepción, Ania opino por espera 30 minutos a que ellos aparecieran, y asi fue pero ya en el castillo los empleados empezaban a murmurar y preocuparse por ambos reyes, Elsa no habia salido de su habitación para nada, por desgracias dieron las 8 y los Reyes no aparecían, Eugeni ya no aguanto y se paró de un salto, aventado su capa para salir, Anastasia lo tomo de la mano y el voltio

-Iré a buscar a Elsa, para que dé la orden de ir a buscarlos espera- y subió casi corriendo a buscar a Elsa, por fin en frente de la habitación de Elsa, toco insistentemente en la puerta pero ella no habría, asi que opto por buscar a gerda y que abriera cuando por fin la puerta abrió, pidió solo ella pasar y ellas esperaran a fuera a su señal, cuando entro, grito de un golpe Kai abrió la puerta, la duquesa habia gritado por el frio que en ese cuarto habia, más la imagen aterradora de que el cuarto estaba cubierto por hielo y habia una pequeña ventisca ahí, a lo lejos Elsa mirando hacia la ventana

-¡ELSA!- grito Anastasia, Elsa escucho y de inmediato paro la ventisca sabia ya como controlar sus impulsos, realmente estaba desesperada, corrió hacia Ania y la abrazo para que entrara en calor pero su cuerpo estaba helado, no daba calor- Elsa…no debes estar asi y lo sabes-

-Mis padres no han llegado Ania, no me pidas que reaccione de otra forma-Ania la miro y la abrazo, en ese momento llego Eugeni- Debemos ir a buscarlo dame la autorización de ir a buscarlos por favor- Elsa lo miro y se paró camino cogió su espada y su arma y salió de la habitación mirando a Eugeni- Vamos a buscar a mis padres.

Anna Flower

 **Día 2 - 20 de Junio 2015**

9 de la mañana

-Anna despierta cariño- Mereyit movía a Anna quien estaba durmiendo toda desmarañada del cabello y con un rastro de saliva en la boca

-Haga ya desperté- su madre sonreía

-Sigues durmiendo raro, no sé cuándo dormirás bien como la gente normal

-Yo no soy gente normal- decia dormida y su mama reia a una carcajada que la despertaba espantada- ¡MAMA! Me has espantado con tu risa que pasa

-que ya despiertes vamos a desayunar y quiero ir de compras para mañana, mañana es tu coronación princesa- y Anna se quedaba un poco sorprendida por decir eso, pero después sonreía abrazando a su madre, inmediatamente se metía al baño a bañarse para arreglarse después, bajaba muy contenta pues mañana seria su cumpleaños 20 años ya, saludaba como de costumbre a su nana y su mama sonreía al desayunar con ella

\- Oye hija y ese Hans, bueno tú y el- la miraba Anna y sonreía

-Pues me ha pedido que sea su novia madre- la miraba mientras comía

-Y que le dijiste-

-Aun no le contesto de echo quiere que le conteste mañana según que para que o le prohíba venir mañana jajá-

-Le dirás que ¿no?- y Anna miraba su madre, ¿su madre le estaba sugiriendo que le dijera a Hans que no?, hizo como que no escucho eso y siguió con la plática normal

-La verdad madre no lo sé, ni siquiera lo eh pensado él es agradable y me ha ayudado estos dos meses con lo de….Elsa- se quedó callada un buen tiempo y su madre contesto de inmediato muy efusiva y emocionada

-Bueno mi amor, Elsa es tu primer amor y es normal que aun sientas algo por ella, sería normal que si ella te busca pues tú volvieras con ella jajá- Anna sorprendida tiro los cubiertos al plato mirando a su madre muy enojada

-¡COMO ME DICES ESO MAMA….ELLA NO HA TENIDO LA MOLESTIA NI DE PREGUNTAR POR MI SIMPLEMENTE DESAPARECIO DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA, NISIQUIERA PUEDO PARARME A NORUEGA POR QUE SU PADRE ME EXILIO Y AUN ME DICES ESO POR QUE LO DICES!- Anna seguía viéndola y su madre respiraba tratando de calmar sus nervios

-Hija cálmate solo fue una pregunta lo siento no pensé que te afectara tanto en verdad perdón, mejor come y hablemos de otra cosa- Anna no se puso tranquila al contrario eso que le dijera su madre le habia dado duda, ¿Elsa tenía que ver con este impulsivo de su madre?, ¿La Reyna se habia puesto en contacto con su mama y le dijo que Elsa la extraña?, ¿O tal vez la gran sorpresa era que Elsa mañana estaría en su fiesta?, muchas dudas cubrieron a Anna, no habia olvidado a Elsa, pero ya no la habia recodado desde que tiro su guante, asi que solo siguió comiendo y se la paso todo el día con su madre de compras y mandándose mensajes con Hans, ahora la respuesta que le daría a Hans estaba más en duda por culpa de su madre y su comentario.

Elsa Snow

 **2: 30 pm Día 2 20 de Junio de 2015**

Elsa estaba sentada en las escaleras de la puerta del castillo, mirando hacia el gran patio y hacia ese puente donde deberían estar sus padres o el carro donde se fueron y ya no volvieron, Elsa tenía los ojos tan cansado se veía tan cansada con las ojeras que se le formaban y el pelo y la ropa que se habia puesto para ir a buscarlos, Eugeni se fue casi a las afueras para la montaña del sur con un escuadrón bien armado y dos aviones patrullaban esas zonas y cerca de los alrededores de Arendelle, Anastasia estaba tomando café porque tampoco habia dormido, nadie en el castillo habia dormido por que los reyes no….habían…..llegado, En la habitación de Elsa seguía aquella ventisca que no paraba nadie habia entrado después y donde estaba sentada Elsa, estaba el piso congelado y una pequeña ventisca rodeaba a la princesa nadie se atrevía acercar, Elsa no era ella en ese momento, tenía en la mano su celular, por suerte no le afectaba porque habia aprendido a controlar eso, pero lo seguía apretando con fuerza podía romperlo en cualquier momento necesitaba que Eugeni marcara que dijera que los habia encontrado que no habia pasado nada, el consejero real habia mandado y llamado a las montañas del sur con el Senescal para confirmar cuando habían salido, si aún se encontraban ahí, o si se habían reportado con ellos, de lo cual el Senescal dijo que si se habían ido como ellos habían afirmación con Elsa en la madrugada y que no habían vuelto a llamar como habían quedado con ellos, El consejero cerro los ojos con tristeza y preocupación, no quería ser el que le diera las malas noticias a la princesa, pues era su amiga y también le dolía los reyes, se acercó a la duquesa Anastasia y Ania volvió a llorar pidiéndole que esperara unas horas más antes de decirle eso, pues ya Elsa estaba haciendo una nevada en ese lugar, pidió a un guardia que fuera hacia el bosque de los trolls, a buscar a Pabba, el necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, pasaron alrededor de 4 horas después de que Ania, dio la orden de que fueran a buscar al abuelo de Elsa y de que el consejero habia hablado al reino de las montañas del sur, se estaba oscureciendo y Elsa, entro furiosa abriendo las puertas no con sus manos si no con la ventisca que tenía alrededor del cuerpo, todo el mundo se espantó al ver a Elsa de esa forma el consejero la miro con miedo pues ella se dirigía hacia el

-¡DESDE HACE 4 HORAS TE PEDI QUE HABLARAS Y NO ME HAS DICHO NADA!- con la mano apretaba y la alzaba hacia arriba levantando al consejero en el aire, él no podía expresar dolor en gritos puesto que cuando ella apretó la mano fue para estrujarlo le faltaba el aire y lo estaba asfixiando con la ventisca

-¡ELSA NO HAGAS ESTO, YO FUI QUIEN LE DIJE QUE NO DIJERA NADA, NO FUERON NOTICIAS BUENAS SUELTALO!- pero Elsa no reaccionaba estaba cegada y sus ojos del azul brillante se empezaban a tornar un color en ellos, mientras seguía haciendo la ventisca y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-¡DETENTE ELSA O NO ME MEDIRE EN DETENERTE!- Elsa reacciono al escuchar la voz de Pabba, quien entro mirando lo que estaba haciendo, Elsa bajo la mano viendo como caía Kevin y ella se aterro, diciendo lo mucho que sentía, se fue alejando apretándose su pecho en ese momento Eugeni entro corriendo, la ventisca de Elsa se estaba haciendo más grande al ver que entro el, su rostro de Eugeni mostraba dolor un gran dolor…..todos lo interpretaron como debía ser excepto Elsa, necesitaba oírlo de el

-Elsa…- en susurro dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas y la boca se le secaba

-Dime que los encontraste, por favor Eugeni- esperaba la respuesta la ventisca cada vez más se hacía más fría, Eugeni se acercaba a ella y ella le ponía la mano pidiendo que no se acercara que le dijera, ya no pudo más Eugeni y se arrodillo ante Elsa y con la voz entrecortada y llorando lo dijo

-Los Reyes Fallecieron- En ese momento Elsa se desvaneció en el suelo, con un grito ahogado que le lastimaba en el pecho y un zumbido en sus oídos no escuchaba y todos corrían hacia Elsa, pero Pabba les pedía que no la tocaran, Pabba vio que estaba quebrada cuando la tormenta, se hizo diminuta en pequeños trozos de hielo frotando alrededor de ella, su nieta habia muerto y su bisnieta, murió en vida.

" **te amamos Elsa y mucho eres nuestro orgullo"**

Fue lo último que la princesa Elsa, escucho de su cabeza y la imagen de sus padres del ultimo día que los vio abrazándola y mostrando el afecto que durante casi 10 años no, le habían dado, ahora habia quedado en eso….un recuerdo que no…volvería…! **jamás!.**


	12. Chapter 21

**aqui el siguiente capitulo y debo pedir disculpas por confundirme en los nombres de los reyes, son Magnus Maximus y Agatha Amelia, el otro nombre es del padre de agatha lo siento en verdad, espero lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios**

 **LOS PERSOJANES NO ME PERTENECEN**

 **Capítulo 21... 21 de Junio 2015 un Cumpleaños y un Día Oscuro y Sombrío**

-Anna….Despierta….Anna- una voz familiar se depositaba en el oído de Anna, que la hizo despertar, todo en su habitación estaba oscuro, miro su reloj de su mesa de noche y vio que eran la 1:45 a.m. despertó un poco adormilada y poco a poco se fue enderezando con sus codos sobre la cama, se quedó en silencio y observo a su alrededor, no habia señal de que hubiera alguien en la habitación con ella, se volvió acostar un poco insegura, a punto de cerrar los ojos volvió a escuchar, algo como si fuera un lamento

" _ **Dijeron que nunca me abandonarían….y ahora se han ido"**_

Anna volvió a pararse pero ahora alterada y asustada pues esa voz era reconocible, solo que esa voz sonaba dolida, estaba quebrada al hablar y se notaba mucho, mucho sufrimiento en el tono de esa voz

" _ **no puedo hacerlo sola…..por favor…..no…..se vayan"**_ -Dijiste que no la dejarías nunca Anna-

En ese momento otra voz atrapo la atención de Anna con un gran susto, miro hacia enfrente de su cama….si, era Brann, pero esta vez no estaba como la habia visto en aquella ocasión en el reino de fuego, era Anna por completo la diferencia es que sus ojos tenían un color naranja y en el iris azul y un vestido largo de color rojo, aquella mujer la miraba con una mirada fría sus ojos penetraban a Anna, quien se estremecía al verla, sentía un calor en el rostro mientras se congelaba del cuerpo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?- la miro apretando su pecho con sus manos mostrando el temor en sus ojos al ver aquella… ¿aparición?

" _ **Por…favor vuelvan….no me abandonen…. ¡vuelvan!**_ \- Anna volteaba a todos lados desesperada pues esa voz la escuchaba pero no sabía de dónde provenía la alteraba, sabia de quien era y le dolía saber que esos lamentos fueran de la persona que más amaba y no pudiera ayudarla.

-Eso se escucha terrible ¿cierto?- Volteaba a verla- Terrible escuchar sus lamentos y que…no puedas hacer nada porque simplemente no quieras estar con ella

-¡eso es MENTIRA!, ella me alejo de Arendelle no eh recibido ningún mensaje de ella, no sé dónde está, no sé si está bien, porque ella lo quiso asi ella dijo que no me necesitaba y yo eh estado sufriendo por su rechazo desde hace más de 8 meses, solo por el miedo del maldito poder que ustedes, le dieron- _ **"Llévenme con ustedes…por favor, no me dejen aquí"**_

-¡QUE CARAJOS LE PASA A ELSA!- Brann, la seguía viendo sin decirle nada, no se movía era como una estatua mirando a Anna, a pesar de que Anna gritara con desesperación y con lágrimas en los ojos, su respiración iba en aumento estaba a punto de estallar con aquellos lamentos tan dolorosos que emitían esas frases de la voz de Elsa, tan….quebrada, tan desecha, por fin Anna se paraba en frente de aquella mujer y sosteniéndola de ambos brazos la estrujaba con odio mientras brotaban sus lágrimas con odio ante esa mujer

-¡QUE LE HAS HECHO MALDITO MONSTRUO DEJA EN PAZ A ELSA Y DIME DONDE ESTA!-Brann la miraba y poco a poco posaba sus manos en su cabeza- **¡te mostrare lo que le pasa!-**

Anna se retorció por un instante y después tuvo una visión nuevamente, en esta visión ella estaba parada enfrente de un jardín muy alejado de la ciudad y del castillo…si, estaba en Arendelle, pero habia rocas enormes y en esas rocas estaba grabadas letras, dispersadas por toda esa colina que estaba un poco retirada del reino, se acercó a una de ellas y pudo visualizar un nombre **"** _ **Rey Agdar Alexander Frozen de Arendelle"**_ y a unos centímetros de esa pudo ver otra que decia **"** _ **Elsa Idun Del Norte de Arendelle"**_ esos….eran los abuelos de Elsa, los padres de la Reyna Agatha, entonces callo en cuenta que estaba en un cementerio y que todas esas rocas altas….eran los antepasados de Elsa, generaciones tras generaciones, de repente Brann, apareció señalándole detrás de ella, alcanzo escuchar llanto y ella suspiro hondo y trago saliva volteando lentamente, pues temía por ver algo que no podía creer, Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo y al ver a una Elsa, completamente de negro en medio de dos Rocas igual de Grandes y al su alrededor a todo el reino de Arendelle se estremeció acercándose lentamente podía escuchar su corazón, mientras veía a Elsa parada con la mirada al suelo, Elsa iba con un vestido que llevaba el símbolo de Arendelle en blanco pero todo el vestido incluyendo el corcel era negro, terminaba con un cuello alto un poco abierto de en medio, traía guantes y una capa muy larga tapando el césped que llegaba hacia donde las rocas, el cabello amarrado en una trenza que era girada para enrollarla en toda la cabeza y su fleco de lado y un velo negro que tapaba su cabeza, se acercó lo más que pudo y alcanzo a ver su mirada tan sombría sin luz, si esa mujer era Elsa, Elsa entonces habia muerto en vida, porque sus ojos azules se habían tornado oscuros, no tenían esa luz que emanaba siempre y su rostro estaba muerto sin ninguna señal de felicidad o algún sentimiento que podría expresar, ella ya no….sentía…nada, Anna se tapó la boca con sus manos al verla asi, no entendía que pasaba, de repente un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja al darse cuenta, que…..Los reyes….no estaban, sus ojos no paraban de estar cristalizados del llanto y su pecho estaba completamente irregular con la respiración, sentía que le faltaba el aire, al irse acercando a aquellas rocas, que en ese tal vez "sueño", se iban alejando cada vez que ella daba un paso dejando a Elsa a un lado, no podía dejar de taparse la boca, pero cada vez el aire le faltaba necesitaba respirar hondo pero algo se lo ¡impedía!, no….no puede ser cierto lo que sus ojos poco a poco visualizaban, aun borrosos por las lágrimas que corrían por sus rosadas mejillas, algo dentro de ella estaba quebrándose poco a poco, todo quedo en silencio y su rostro mostro terror, dolor, desesperación y muerte…si, Anna habia muerto con los ojos abiertos y el aire se le habia cortado, Cuando logro ver y repitió en su mente.

" _ **Rey Magnus Maximus Snow del Sur de Arendelle y Agatha Amelia Frozen de Arendelle, vida Eterna a los reyes y Amorosos padres de Arendelle"**_

Callo ante esas grandes rocas, sin vida todo se oscureció y no visualizo nada más que esas dos rocas enormes, poco a poco su voz y el aliento vino a ella en un grito que resonó en todo ese lugar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo los reyes, habían muerto y Elsa…

-¡ANNA….ANNAAAAAA, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS HIJA QUE TIENES DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!- Anna despertaba cubierta de sudor y con un calor sorprendente, alterada cuando sintió a su madre que la despertaba y veía el rostro de su madre, su nana y el de los demás sirvientes intentado que ella reaccionara, pues ella estaba gritando al parecer el nombre de Elsa y el de los reyes exageradamente histérica

-¡Anna dime que paso!- vio a su madre y la abrazo llorando

-¡MAMA….ELSA ME NECESITA, ELSA SUS PADRES POR FAVOR LLAMALA POR FAVOR NECESITA DE MI, MAMA LOS REYES HAN MUERTO MAMA!- y seguía llorando aferrada a su madre sudando y temblando de tanta adrenalina que tenía encima, Mereyit no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su hija, ella habia hablado con su madre de Elsa hace menos que un día en la madrugada, precisamente de ellas con noticias que le daría ese día en su cumpleaños, asi que pensó que era solo un mal sueño y que ella realmente estaba sufriendo por Elsa, se quedó con su hija esa noche hasta que ella pudo nuevamente dormir y mañana le daría la noticia, cuando tendría que hablar con Agatha quien esperaría la llamada exactamente a las 8 de la noche.

Elsa Snow

 **21 de Junio 6:30 pm**

-Su Alteza, encontramos los cuerpos de los reyes, pero debo decirle que….bueno, necesitamos que los reconozca, para saber si son ellos- le decia un hombre que se suponía era el jefe de la estación de policías de arendelle, quien se dirigía a Elsa que estaba en el suelo con Anastasia y no decia ni una sola palabra, en el hombre su voz era emitida con dolor

-Els, debemos ir….para ver a mis tíos- Anastasia decia con lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y Elsa, reaccionaba ante la voz apenas audible de la duquesa, se apartaba de ella para ponerse de pie y todos estaban atento antes de que ella diera señal de que se cayera o estuviera débil al caminar por la impresión que anteriormente le habían dado, una vez que se habia puesto de pie extendió la mano a la duquesa quien la levanto y la tomo de la cadera **"vamos Ania"** y caminaban despacio hacia la gran puerta donde se abrieron y el sol que estaba ocultándose, para caer la noche les dio en el rostro iluminando sus ojos aun brillantes ante esa puesta de sol, su mirada no tenía expresión, sus labios sellados en una seria sonrisa, mirando hacia el frente subieron a un coche y fueron hacia el pueblo donde habían, llevado los cuerpos.

-¿Donde esta Eugeni?- decia Elsa a Ania, mientras iban en el auto a su destino

-Está en la jefatura de policía, junto a los cuerpos, pues el….fue quien los encontró- no se dijo más hasta que llegaron ahí, donde bajaron hasta la morgue de esa jefatura de policías.

Ahí estaba Elsa, enfrente de dos puertas de metal que estaban abiertas de en par en par, y enfrente de ella de ese sótano frio y silencioso…no, es verdad el único ruido que habia era el de una lámpara que alumbraba perfectamente bien ese lugar, el molesto ruido de la corriente que era atrapada por el cristal que la contenía, alumbrando dos camillas de metal con dos cuerpos envueltos de esas bolsas especiales negras, su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón latía muy fuerte, mientras respiraba hondo se iba acercando el miedo comenzaba a dominarla, nuevamente esa ventisca se habia vuelto hacer saliendo del cuerpo de la platinada todo el mundo salió de la habitación a excepción de Eugeni y el forense, las puertas se cerraron por la fuerza del viento, Eugeni se acercó a ella sosteniéndola de las manos, pero sus manos inmediatamente se congelaron y a pesar de dar un grito de dolor no las aparto pues no podía dejar a su mejor amiga asi, con lágrimas y con el dolor en sus ojos se quedó a un lado de ella, el forense que estaba congelándose como pudo comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-Nece….sito que vea los cuerpos su Alteza y me diga si…..so….n los reyes…dios- iba a abrir las bolsas cuando Elsa lo miro

-Sálganse yo lo hare-El forense la vio con desconcierto- Su alteza, pero como voy a saber si los reconoce- **Lo sabrán** \- y Elsa aparto la mirada y abrió las puertas, Eugeni y el forense salieron y se quedaron observando sobre las puertas que estas se habían cerrado tras ellos, el viento seguía ahí fuerte, era una tormenta dentro no podía ver nada asi que solo esperarían, a que la ventisca, volviera a colapsar como anteriormente lo habia echo, pues esa….era la señal de que Elsa, habia reconocido a sus padres.

-No lo dejes salir….no sientas…no sientas- se dijo Elsa y desde su lugar extendió sus manos estirando los cierres y poco a poco llevando sus manos hacia su pecho, los cierres fueron bajando sin afectar esa parte el hielo y la ventisca que Elsa estaba haciendo en todo el lugar, cada vez se hacía más grande entre más bajaba los cierres su corazón se estaba destrozando por ver aquellos cuerpos, los recuerdos de sus padres recorrían la mente de Elsa poco apoco, la risa de su madre de aquel día que se fueron a comer, su padre jugando con ella en una ocasión cuando era pequeña, su madre…tocando el piano y enseñándole a tocar el piano en el gran salón, ¡SU MADRE!...cantando muñequita linda mientras lloraba porque creía que su hija estaba muriendo y finalmente cuando por fin habia bajado el cierre completamente y habia abierto las bolsas con una pequeña ráfaga, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron completamente y se humedecieron derramándose sus lágrimas por sus mejillas, venía a su mente los últimos dos recuerdos juntos…mientras veía los cuerpos de los reyes, sin vida reconocibles a pesar de las quemaduras y los desgarres que tenían sus rostros como si durmieran, curiosamente escucho la voz de su padre y su madre mientras se veía ella misma en aquella habitación con sus padres a lado, los tres sonriendo mientras se abrazaban con tanto amor y risas salían de sus rostros.

- _ **¡Siempre te amare y estaré orgulloso de ti mi copo de nieve!**_ Miro la sonrisa del rey que la miraba a ella abrazándola.

 _ **¡Nunca dejes de sentir Elsa, sigue tu corazón mi amor te amo!**_ Miro a la Reyan, quien la volteaba para abrazarla y le depositaba un beso en su frente sin dejarla de consolar.

- **¡** _ **Te amamos Elsa y mucho, estamos muy orgullosos de ti!**_ Miraba a su padres juntos, abrazados igual como en ese momento que se habia dado cuenta que sus manos estaban entrelazadas, hasta al morir se quedaron juntos, como la última vez que los vio cuando entro en su habitación sonriendo demostrando lo mucho que se amaban y lo mucho que estaba orgullosos de ella

 **-¡NO SIENTAAAAAAAS!-** y la habitación estallaba con la nieve que salía de las ventanas rompiendo aquellos vidrios de la puerta haciendo que los que estaban ahí parados, cayeran al suelo y las puertas se abrieran de golpe, para después toda esa nieve y la ventisca escapara por las puertas y volvieran esos trozos de nieve flotando alrededor de Elsa y la habitación completamente blanca, Elsa poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo sosteniéndose de las patas de las camillas sin dejar de ver sus manos que estaba fuertemente entrelazadas, por fin Elsa pudo sacar aquel exclamación de aire de su garganta en un fuerte lamento y un llanto, acompañado de pequeños ahogamientos de dolor a los pies de sus padres, siendo observada por los que ahora estaban de pie viendo el sufrimiento de la pobre joven platinada, futura Reyna…..de Arendelle.

 **20 junio 10:30 pm**

Anastasia Nikolayevna

Elsa está en su habitación, vestida de luto, lleva un largo vestido con un corcel negro pegado, en el corcel el símbolo de Arendelle en blanco, trae puesta una capa más larga que el vestido, que tapa todo el cuerpo de la joven platinada, esta vez no está en la ventana como siempre, solo está sentada con las piernas doblabas y los brazos sobre sus rodillas, en la puerta de su habitación, de nuevo en la habitación todo está en blanco y la nieve en pedazos girando en esa habitación fría y oscura, solo los lamentos de la princesa se escuchan, sollozos de su voz quebrada como aquella nieve tan serena pero fría, en la parte de abajo, están reuniéndose gente de muchos reinos, duques, ladis, duquesas, Ministros, reyes de otras naciones incluyendo la familia real de Elsa, no tarda en llegar los reyes del reino del sol, los familiares de su padre, su primo del rey…..Anastasia se encuentra en el gran salón de luto igual viendo hacia los ataúdes que han llegado, hace 15 minutos con sus tíos dentro, Gerda y los demás empleados lloran su pena en silencio y atienden a los invitamos a pesar de no tener fuerzas, mira a su alrededor y se observa sola, no debería cargar con esta pena sola, puesto que no es su reino y no son…sus padres

-Anastasia, deberíamos ir por Elsa-escuchaba la voz del joven Guardián Eugeni quien se acercaba a ella, vestido con el uniforme del ejército de arendelle pero de color negro completamente

-Yo no soy la Senescales de este mundo, si no tú, si la heredera del trono del destino, no quiere estar presente en el funeral de sus padres, es tu deber dar el apropiado funeral y las instrucciones como Senescales de este reino Eugeni, tu eres quien debe ir por Elsa, no yo- lo decia limpiándose el llanto y la nariz que de tanto llorar se ha congestionado

-¡Eres su familia!- Anastasia lo miro rápido

-¿¡y tú no!?- lo miraba enojada y el abría sus ojos en sorpresa a su reacción de la pelirroja

-tienes razón…..soy su hermano- y enojado se iba de ahí al cuarto de la princesa-

Anastasia se quedaba viendo cómo se alejaba aquel caballero por una puerta que daba hacia las habitaciones reales, no pudo evitar volver a sollozar, pues estaba sintiendo dolor no solo por los reyes si no por su familia de arendelle, aquel chico y su prima, se tapó con ambas manos sus ojos llorando en silencio en el asiento donde la gente pasaba en silencio y uno que otro llanto de alguna persona cercana, por lo general mujeres lloraban, pasando a ver los cuerpos de los reyes o bueno los ataúdes porque por órdenes de Eugeni y Anastasia no se abriría los cofres, los reyes tenia quemaduras en el rostro y querían que los demás los recordaran tal y como en la foto que estaba en ese gran salón estaban, de repente sonaba el bastón de aquel hombre el anunciante, con la voz triste decia la aproximación de una persona importante para la familia

-De las tierras de Francia de Rocamadour El reino del Sol los Reyes Clarece y Reinaldo de Sol y su Alteza real Rosa Aurora del Sol- y Anastasia se paraba, sabía que no tardaban en decir el nombre de alguien importante para ella, pues también conocían a su

-De Francia la Condesa y Emperatriz de Rusia su Majestad María Fiorodovna Románova y el Zar Nicolás ll Nikolayevna.- En ese momento corrió Ania a la puerta y cuando visualizo a su abuela y a su padre no pude aguantar y empezó a llorar desconsolada corriendo hacia ellos, que ya la habían visto y ambos estaba desechos como su pequeña Anastasia, ambos la abrazaron cayendo al suelo poco a poco

-Mis tíos…abuela….mis tíos han fallecido y Elsa no reacciona papa- su padre puso la mano en su cabeza mirando a su hija y viendo a la emperatriz con tristeza-Hija mía, no puedo creer que…mi querida prima ya no esté con nosotros- y una lagrima corría por la mejilla del zar, abrazando a su hija mientras le acariciaba su cabello

-Anastasia….mi Anastasia- su abuela solo lloraba en su cabeza abrazándola con fuerza sin decir nada necesitaba a su padre e Abuela pues Ania habia estado cargando con Elsa y esta situación como una Reyna, algo que aún no le correspondía por amor a su prima, Se acercaba el Rey Reinaldo con su esposa y aurora quien corría abrazar a Anastasia con mucha tristeza en sus ojos

-Nicolás, ha pasado tanto tiempo y es lamentoso que tengamos que estar toda la familia en una situación como esta, no puedo….creer que ya no estén- y el rey con su mirada tan triste y sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que querían salir lo miraba a Nicolás quien se limpiaba el rostro y estiraba la mano para apretarla con Reinaldo-

-Lo se Querido Reinaldo, pero aquí el problema no es de que ellos no estén, si no que Elsa, se está muriendo en vida por lo que me ha comentado mi hija, necesitamos hacer algo, sus padres siempre confiaron en nosotros, ellos tenían la fe en nosotros de que si les llegaba a pasar algo, nosotros nos ocuparíamos de Elsa-

-No tienes ni que recordármelo, no eh ido a ver los cuerpos, porque no tengo la fuerza suficiente de ver a la más pequeña de mis primas ahí junto a su esposo, que era como mi hermano- El zar Nicolás dio una leve sonrisa poniendo su mano en su hombro- Créeme que agradezco que lo quisieras como yo ame a Agatha igual, nuestra sobrina nos necesita y creo que deberíamos ir por ella, ¿Ania por qué no está aquí Elsa?-

\- Ella fue a reconocer los cuerpos y….cuando los vio bueno todo exploto en la morgue por el poder que hace poco descubrió por la leyenda de estas tierras y de ahí se fue a encerrar a su habitación, ni siquiera vino a recibir los cuerpos solo dijo como vestirlos y que ataúdes escoger, es todo, de ahí no ha bajado y a nadie le contesta cuando se toca su puerta, fue Eugeni a intentarlo una vez más- decia mientras miraba a los reyes

-Pues, debemos ir, Ella tiene que estar aquí con sus padres, me gustaría hablar con los del consejo y la corte, pero primero iré a ver a Elsa y- interrumpía Reinaldo deteniendo su andar del zar

-Nicolás ve con ellos yo me encargo de que Elsa baje, confía en mi- y le sonreía, el Zar se le quedaba viendo y poco a poco sonreía moviendo la cabeza en confirmación y asi se separaban mientras Ania se quedaba con su abuela y Aurora, el rey con su reina subía necesitaba ver a su hija, pues eran los más cercanos al reino y en cierta forma sabía que la reina Isabel, tenía un gran parecido a su querida prima Agatha.

Elsa Snow

-Elsa…por favor ábreme, no puedes estar asi por favor-Eugeni arrodillado ante la puerta de Elsa, con lágrimas en los ojos, cansado de insistirle y de no ver una mejora ante esa puerta, Jane a un lado de él llorando pues a ninguno le abría la puerta ni contestaba

-Por favor Elsa, sé que a mi es a la menos que quieres oírme pero, no se merecen esto tus padres Elsa, por favor, Elsa…- sollozando se rendía tapándose los ojos para seguir llorando, Eugeni la miraba con tristeza, le dolía su hermana y obvio que le dolía Elsa, de pronto escucho los pasos que venían del corredor y al mirar veía a los Reyes del sol, que de inmediato se paró junto con su hermana, limpiándose las lágrimas y poniéndose rectos ambos

-Sus majestades- decían con la voz quebrada y haciendo una reverencia ante ellos, el rey lo miro con ternura y levanto el rostro de Eugeni, quien aún seguía llorando pero serio

-Hijo, se cuánto te duele lo que ha pasado, asi que no me trates como si solo fueras el guardián de este lugar, porque sabes que eres parte de la familia- ante esas palabras Eugeni no aguanto y se lanzó sobre el rey llorando, el rey lo abrazo y la reina se acercó a Jane abrazando igual ambos trataban de que ellos se tranquilizaran, pues ellos habían perdido a sus padres a una corta edad por salvarlos, precisamente a ellos

-Como esta Elsa- el rey preguntaba a Eugeni que se habia calmado un poco

-No quiere salir, no contesta, no ha dormido, ni comido, no quiere hacer caso, es como si se hubiera muerto mi rey, ya no sé qué hacer- y volvía a llorar agachando la mirada el rey solo palmeo sus hombros y se acercó a la puerta, junto con la reina, miro a la reina y le sonrió

-Creo que es mejor que tu entres primero y hables con ella Isabel- la reina lo miro y toco la puerta, espero unos segundos pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar y tras tocar hablo

-Elsa, necesito que me abras por favor- hubo silencio unos minutos después se escuchó la puerta abrir, pero no se abrió, al parecer habia quitado el cierre asi que la reina se atrevió a entrar suspirando hondo y cerrando la puerta tras entrar se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba oscura, fría y blanca, el poder de Elsa demostraba lo quebrada que ella estaba, visualizo por toda la habitación buscando a Elsa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que habia un bulto escondido en la esquina de la cama en el suelo se acercó al ver que era Elsa y poniéndose de rodillas la miro acercando su mano lentamente.

-Soy tu tía Isabel, Elsa no me impidas estar contigo- y Elsa levanto la mirada y al verla no pudo evitar ver el rostro de aquella mujer, sin duda Alguna el cabello era lo único que la hacía distinta de ella misma y de su madre, pero de ahí era toda la cara de su madre, un grito de dolor y abrazo a la reina llorando en sus brazos, la reina la abrazo con fuerza mientras acariciaba su espalda, con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio acomodándose para quedarse con la princesa de arendelle en esa habitación sombría y congelada

-ya…ya…ya…ya Elsa, ya estoy aquí, tranquila mi amor, ya no estas…..sola-

Anna Flower

 **20 de junio un día antes del sueño 10:45 pm**

-Entonces, gano tu historia Mérida ¿ah?- Anna sonreía en su silla mientras hablaba con su amiga por la computadora en Skype

-Jajá, si envídiame jajá soy buena escribiendo al parecer tu historia no fue lo suficiente buena para impresionar a la profesora- y Anna sonreía un poco pero de repente se ponía seria perdiendo la mirada, Mérida pensó que habia metido la pata puesto que sabía que la historia de Anna, habia sido verídica, pues trataba de ella y Elsa.

-Lo siento Anna, sabes que no lo dije por lastimarte- Anna sonrió sin ver a la computadora

-Tranquila, sé que no fue buena en la vida real, ¿por qué habría de ser buena en una obra teatral?- y Anna la miraba con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillosos, como si una luz los atravesara, esa imagen de la pequeña Anna hizo que Mérida, tragara saliva y sintiera culpa, de repente el celular de Anna sonó, miro el teléfono y se dio cuenta que era Hans, una pequeña sonrisa se ilumino en el rostro de Anna y miro a Mérida para después decir

-Tengo que irme, luego hablamos y felicidades Mer, en verdad felicidades- y colgó la llamada y contesto la línea parándose de la silla

-Hola, caballero ¿no le han dicho que las damas a esta hora se retiran a dormir?- con una sonrisa en los labios

-Jajá, quiero discúlpame con la princesa flower, por despertarla a esta hora y…también por cada sonrisa que eh robado de su bello rostro- y Anna sonrió más al tal halago, no podía negar que en verdad empezaba a quererlo

\- Su disculpa, es aceptada mi reluciente caballero- se sentaba en su cama

-Bueno si no hay más que decir, entonces le pido que se asome por su ventana hay algo que quiero mostrarle princesa- y Anna abría los ojos seria y corría hacia la ventana, su seriedad fue opacada por una sonrisa de asombro a ver a Hans afuera con velas alrededor de el en forma de corazón y en medio de ese enorme corazón las palabras que ella, habia escuchado del antes, bajo corriendo y se detuvo ante la puerta cuando lo vio ahí parado, no entendía nada y Hans se acercó a ella con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es esto Hans?, aun no es mi cumpleaños sabes- y Hans puso sus manos en su cadera, ella se sorprendió, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y nervios, en otra persona que le hiciera eso hubiera causado otro tipo de sentimientos además de emoción, pero era algo nuevo para ella sentir algo parecido de el

-Pues, tengo la mala noticia de que no podre estar contigo mañana, y eh venido hoy, para desearte un feliz cumpleaños y pedirte lo que anteriormente por teléfono te habia dicho- Hans la miraba un poco desanimado y ella igual pues no entendía por que

-¿Hay algo que debes hacer con urgencia Hans, todo está bien?- y ponía su mano en su mejilla, Hans amaba que ella hiciera eso y cerraba los ojos tomando su mano y sonriendo

\- Pues sí, mi padre quiere que viaje donde él vive, al parecer hubo una cuestión muy fuerte y es necesaria mi presencia, prometo contarte cuando vuelva, bueno si es que me perdonas por no estar aquí mañana- Ella sonreía y bajaba la mirada

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada, con que estés aquí ya es algo lindo de tu parte gracias- Hans sonreía y se arrodillaba ante ella y Anna sonreía un poco roja pues ese detalle era muy lindo y romántico le habia gustado mucho, era la primera vez que alguien le habia echo un detalle asi o bueno…..entre paréntesis.

-Anna contestarías mi petición ahora, no podría irme sin saber qué es lo que has decidido- el chico sonreía con euforia, pero Anna estaba en completo shock, no dejaba de sonreír pero, el contestar lo que él le pedía era como, definitivamente romper todo lazos que Anna pudo tener, con….Elsa, seguía mirando al chico y veía aquel detalle donde ellos estaban las palabras específicas de "¿ _ **Quieres ser mi novia?**_ ", su mente divago por todos los detalles que una vez Elsa le dio, los chocolates las Flores, todos los días era de recibir miles y miles de ramos de ella con una dedicatoria ya era una costumbre y más cuando estaba en arendelle diario en su cama al despertar, después de hacer el amor con Elsa una rosa recién cortada de color blanco con escarcha de nieve en los pétalos, dedicada de su amor, junto con una nota que decia lo mucho que la amaba y que era su mundo de aquella mujer fría, que la habia alejado y que la habia echo recurrir a todo esto, realmente podría olvidarla, realmente podría alejarse de ella, ELLA SERIA CAPAZ DE ROMPER ESE LAZO QUE LA UNIA ELLA …de repente sintió un dolor en el pecho como si en verdad, algo le impedía contestarle a aquel muchacho, Anna movió la cabeza sacudiéndose y volvió la mirada al chico quien ya estaba con la mirada triste pues él pensaba que ella lo rechazaría y de repente Anna sonrió, pero su sonrisa era como en una donde decia, es tiempo de seguir y sus ojos mostraran rendición a un nuevo amor.

-La respuesta Hans, es que si acepto ser tu novia- y Hans se paró a besarla, pero esta vez este beso no fue corto y decente, esta vez este beso habia sido muy apasionado y entregador, después de unos minutos el aire les hacía falta y fue como se separaron Anna suspiro, pues esta vez ese beso lo sentía, con fuerza y aunque sintiera que el pecho se le presionara, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante eso, el chico sonrió y siguió besando a Anna y ella solo se dejaba llevar por el beso, esperando a que el chico se tuviera que ir y ella pudiera entrar con una sonrisa de que ella habia iniciado una nueva vida y que por fin olvidaría a Elsa de una vez por todas.

Elsa Snow

21 de Junio

9 de la mañana

Elsa estaba en su cama dormida y con una gota atorada en la final piel de su nariz que no habia podido correr como muchas que habían corrido desde hace 3 días, Elsa reposaba en las piernas de la reina Isabel, la primera hermana de su madre, quien habia sido criada junto con ella cuando eran pequeñas, la reina lloraba en silencio pues ver asi a su sobrina y que habia aceptado que su prima hermana estaba abajo en un ataúd, era demasiado para ella, pero tenía que ser fuerte pues aun su sobrina la necesitaba, tocaron la puerta y pasaron despacio, era el rey Reinaldo que entraba a la habitación oscura y visualizaba a la reina y a su sobrina en la cama, la reina lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa

-ah ¿podido dormir bien?- decia el rey en susurro, la Reyna agacho la mirada acariciando el cabello de Elsa quien seguía dormida y un suspiro ahogado salió de su pecho con sentimiento, eso le dolió a la reina y otra lagrima recorrió su mejilla

-Esta sufrimiento hasta en sus sueños, no dudo que este soñando con ellos- el rey se agachaba triste, odiaba ser el, el que tenía que decirles que debían bajar, pues el obispo iba a bendecir los cuerpos y era necesario que Elsa hablara para decir los rezos a sus padres

-Isabel, eh….e….ella tiene que- Isabel agachaba la mirada y con una sonrisa contestaba

-Ya ahorita la bajo, solo danos unos minutos por favor- y el rey agachaba la cabeza y se salía de la habitación en silencio

-Elsa…..mi niña despierta, Elsa….- y la Reyna no dejaba de acariciar su cabello, pero Elsa poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos, visualizando un poco borroso su habitación y una luz tenue del sol que se asomaba por su ventana, pero esa luz no era iluminadora como el sol radiante, hasta el sol sabía que habia tristeza, la luz era blanca y sombría, su mente visualizo lo que habia pasado en tan solo 3 días, no podía creer sus ojos, su cuerpo y el dolor que la mataba el dolor de su corazón quebrarse, pues si, sus padres habían muerto y casi 3 días llevaban más, no podía detener más aquel momento que odiaba, pero que sabía que tenía que ser y que su tía en ese momento la habia despertado, era injusto, sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y volvía a llorar hundiéndose en las piernas de su tía, su tía ante la reacción comenzó a llorar con ella, sabía que Elsa ya sabía por qué la habia despertado y se odiaba por ello, se quedaría 5 minutos más para poder llorar a solas y juntas, pues a ella le dolía tanto como a su sobrina, que era como su hija.

9:15 a.m.

Todos estaban en la parroquia de Arendelle, esperando a que la princesa llegara, pues ella tenía que ser quien diera las palabras para que los reyes pudieran ser recibidos como decían sus leyes y sus creencias en el reino de los cielos.

-Eugeni, realmente lamento todo esto, no sé cómo se pondrá Elsa al verme aquí solo espero que me deje abrazarla, realmente es horrible cuando me dijiste ayer en la tarde lo que paso por eso vine acompañarlos-

-Gracias Punzy, no sabes lo que significa para mí que estés aquí, te amo y sé que Elsa, no dirá nada porque estés aquí, incluso creo que será bueno que le comentes de Anna- y Rapunzel veía con temor a Eugeni

-¡Esta loco!, acaba de perder a sus padres, por qué le diría algo que sé que la va a matar Eugeni no lo hagas no seas tonto-

-tiene que saber ella, que Anna la ha cambiado por un tal Hans, ni siquiera sé cómo es el tipo pero debe saberlo-

-Eugeni, no es el momento y solo la vas a lastimar, piensa en las personas que se han ido- y Rapunzel lo veía con tristeza y Eugeni volvía a poner aquella mirada de dolor y ella lo besaba- Lo siento en verdad estoy contigo-

Todo el mundo estaba inquieto pues la ceremonia se daría a las 9 de la mañana y habían pasado 15 minutos, Todos los leales de varios reinos y amigos de los reyes estaban enfrente viendo aquellos dos ataúdes, apunto de ir Nicolás, cuando el anunciante sonó el bastón y dijo

-Con ustedes, Su majestad de Francia Isabel del Sol y su Alteza Real Elsa Snow Frozen de Arendelle Futura Reyna de Arendelle-

Todos se paraba y volteaban a ver a Elsa quien entraba con sus manos entrelazadas y enfrente sin moverlas, completamente iba erguida caminando lentamente, mientras la capa negra era arrastrada por ese pasillo enorme de aquella iglesia grande, todo el mundo podía ver que la princesa estaba destrozaba y la gente que se habia quedado afuera llorando por la pérdida de sus buenos reyes y el dolor de su princesa, veían los ojos de la princesa, que estaba completamente ocultos bajo una pequeña capa de maquillaje para cubrir un poco lo hinchado de que no ha parado de llorar se ha quitado el velo negro que traía en la cabeza, le asfixia tenerlo su cabello sigue igual en esa trenza amarrada en su cabeza en un chongo y su fleco tapa un poco sus ojos, siente su corazón latir despacio, va dando pasos despacio al acercarse a aquellas cajas, blancas de metal cubiertas por rosas blancas, una orden de ella que habia dado anteriormente, cuando por fin está a los pies de esos ataúdes, no pode evitar salirse de sus ojos lágrimas y con ambas manos abre los cofres sin importarle nada, todo el mundo queda asombrado pues en ningún momento se les permitió abrirlos, ella fue quien lo hizo y llora sin cesar, sin hacer ruido al ver sus rostros de sus padres, quiere abrir para poder besarlos por última vez, se acerca su tía, quien le susurra al oído " **estas segura de que quieres abrirlos"** y Elsa voltea con ella con una pequeña sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza en confirmación, su tía sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos y la ayuda abrir aquellos cofres, cuando los abre, toca de ambos sus manos, ella no puede sentir la diferencia de si están muy fríos, pues ella está igual, lo único que los define de eso es que su piel está muy dura, comienza con su propio poder una pequeña luz azul cubrir a los reyes, para mantenerlos frescos con el frio y si llegase haber algún olor desaparecerlo, sus rostros están completos a pesar de aquellas cicatrices que cubren una parte de ellos, se acerca en medio de ambos para poder verlos, mientras su tía observa sin dejar de llorar y ver el dolor de la princesa, todo el mundo lo siente, trata de no hacer ruido pero lagrimas del reino también corren por los reyes, por fin Elsa los mira por última vez y les sonríe recordando una vez más su ultimo lazo familiar, suelta a los reyes y con ambas manos en el pecho de cada uno, su magia vuelve a vivir y comienza a formarse en el cuello de ambos un DIJE, en forma de un copo de nieve y en medio, una luz brillante azul con el símbolo de Arendelle, y de una bolsa que tenía su tía saca dos flores blancas y las cubre con escarcha y las deposita en sus manos.

-Esto…es para que nunca me olviden, papas- y sus lágrimas corren por las mejillas de Elsa, se agacha a besar las frentes frías de sus padres y cierra los cofres, suspira con fuerza, voltea a ver a su tía y le dice en susurro pues su voz está quebrada " **ya es hora",** la Reyna mira al obispo y el obispo va a su posición de Elsa.

-Su alteza, debe ir al podio para que diga los recitales, ¿se los sabe?- Elsa lo mira con tristeza dándole a entender que sí y que no hubiera querido no ahora decirlos, el obispo le toca la mejilla y le señala hacia el podio donde está el micrófono donde debe ir, Elsa se dirige haya, limpiándose las mejillas, se paraba en medio y puede ver a toda la gente que está adentro y la que está afuera esperando las palabras, para verlas en la gran pantalla que se ha colocado afuera, todo el mundo vio su despedida y ahora el obispo habla

\- Ya que todos están de pie, podéis sentarse la princesa dirá la entrada para los reyes y su partida-

-Hablara Elsa en Noruego Punzy- Rapunzel lo miraba un poco extrañada y sonreía- me traducirás lo que ella diga ¿verdad?- Eugeni la veía un poco sonriente – si amor- Eugeni volteaba a donde estaba Elsa y entonces Rapunzel sacaba su celular y se lo ponía en el hombro mientras graba tanto la iglesia la gente y los dos ataúdes, tenía que mostrarle a Anna lo que estaba pasando con Elsa, cuando volviera, sin que Eugeni se diera cuenta lo puso en grabar y se quedó atenta cuando vio a Elsa recargarse de aquel podio

-Agradezco a todo el mundo que pudo venir acompañarme en mi dolor…..sé que no estuve con ustedes en el velatorio de mis padres…..pero deben de entender que no ha sido fácil, saber que ellos, ya no están conmigo, sigo siendo un ser humano, no puedo actuar como si no sintiera…..- volteaba a ver las cajas y nuevamente sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas pero sin llorar seguía hablando con la voz cortada- Hoy….no solo perdimos a nuestros reyes, Amigos, conocidos, buenos ciudadanos de Arendelle y Noruega, sino también a unos magníficos y buenos padres, pero puedo decirles, que ellos me han enseñado mucho, incluso a la hora de morir, me enseñaron lo importante que es el amor- suspiraba y miraba al frente- cuando los encontré….nadie se dio cuenta, pero sus manos….estaba entrelazadas, hasta para morir, murieron juntos y con amor, puedo asegurarles que se miraron y que ambos se dijeron te amo…eso es lo que me alienta a saber, que no sufrieron a pesar de todo, por eso estoy aquí y les digo, que me llevare toda mi vida esa enseñanza como ellos hicieron y amare todo lo que ellos amaron, Madre…Padre…Gracias una vez más por enseñarme a sentir….gracias…por ser parte de mí- cerraba sus ojos y todo el mundo la veía, compartían ese dolor y esas palabras con ella, respiro hondo y abrió los ojos y con un rostro diferente ya no era Elsa, ya era alguien que no sentía comenzó a decir las plegarias

\- Herre , vi roser sjel dine tjenere , **kong Magnus Maximus Snø Mountains Sør Arendelle og Queen Amelia Agatha Mountains Frozen North Arendelle** datter- Todos se ponían de pie al escuchar ya el rezo de Elsa, Rapunzel miraba con tristeza su amiga y Eugeni la tomaba de la mano sin apartar la mirada del suelo y comenzaba a decir-

\- Señor, te encomendamos el alma de tus siervos: El rey Magnus Maximus Snow de las Montañas del Sur de Arendelle y La Reyna Agatha Amelia Frozen de las Montañas del Norte hija de Arendelle- Rapunzel veía a Eugeni, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y haciendo pucheros a pesar de decir las palabras de Elsa, volteaba a ver a Elsa, quien seguía hablando con los ojos cerrados

\- vi ber, Jesus Kristus, verdens Frelser, som ikke nekte innreise i fanget på deres fedre, og at hun kom ned fra himmelen barmhjertig jorden – Seguia mirando a Elsa con las cejas un poco fruncidas en tristeza y escuchaba a Eugeni

\- te suplicamos, Cristo Jesús, Salvador del mundo, que no le niegues la entrada en el regazo de tus patriarcas, ya que por ellos bajaste misericordiosamente del cielo a la tierra.

\- Gjenkjenne det, Herre, for din skapning; ikke skapt av gudene, men av deg, den eneste sanne og levende Gud, fordi det er ingen annen Gud enn deg, og ingen til å produsere dine gjerninger.

\- Reconócelos, Señor, como criaturas tuyas; no creadas por dioses extraños, sino por ti, único Dios vivo y verdadero, porque no hay otro Dios fuera de Ti ni nadie que produzca tus obras.-

\- Fylt, Herre, din sjel med glede i ditt nærvær og ikke husker sine tidligere synder og utskeielser som førte til fart eller brennende begjær –En ese momento Elsa comenzaba a bajar, de ese podio para ir directo a los cofres lentamente, mientras seguía diciendo las plegarias en noruego

\- Llena, Señor, de alegría sus almas en tu presencia y no te acuerdes de sus pecados pasados ni de los excesos a que los llevó el ímpetu o ardor de la concupiscencia.- Rapunzel no dejaba de mirarla, cuando Llego Elsa hasta en medio de sus padres, donde con las manos extendidas sobre los ataúdes las puso encima de ellas, mientras 8 guardias se colocaban a los lados de los cofres y Elsa terminaba su plegaria poniéndose de frente para mirar hacia los demás.

-Fordi, selv om synd aldri benektet Faderen og Sønnen og Den Hellige Ånd; heller, mente han, var sjalu på Guds ære og trofast tilba Gud som skapte alt.- Elsa miraba una vez más los cofres, sus ojos tristes y susurraba apenas audible para todo el lugar

-Porque, aunque hayan pecado, jamás negaron al Padre, ni al Hijo, ni al Espíritu Santo; antes bien, creyeron, fueron celosos de la honra de Dios y adoraron fielmente al Dios que lo hizo todo.-

\- Amen- decia Elsa

-Amen- después de ella todos lo decían, los guardias se arrodillaban y se quedaba ahí, Elsa aun no apartaba las manos de los cofres y enseguida miro hacia el frente con los ojos abiertos seria

-Lord og Lady of the Mountains av elementene i riket av ild og is- la voz de Elsa, sonaba ahora firme

-Señor y Señora de las Montañas de los Elementos del Reino de fuego y hielo-

\- Noe som gir deg i dag for dine barn, som regjerte med fred, kjærlighet og stort mot en dag hva du har- cerraba sus ojos apretándolos y suspiraba

\- Te entrego hoy a tus hijos, que reinaron con paz, amor y gran valentía lo que ustedes un día dieron-Abría los ojos Elsa y su mirada habia cambiado a una fría que miraba hacia enfrente por la puerta

\- jeg… Arendelle fremtiden dronningen av Norge og alle dem be om å bli igjen for å være ved hans side og gi dem muligheten til å regjere ved siden av de store slottene-

-yo….la futura reina de Arendelle y toda noruega, les pido que los dejen estar a su lado y que les permitan reinar a lado de los grandes castillos

\- tillater meg lyser når de besteg tronen,- y en ese momento Elsa comenzaba a bajar , los guardias cargaban los ataudes y caminaban a lado de Elsa cada uno a lado de ella, todo el mundo comenzaba a salir de sus lugares, los que estaban enfrente de toda la ceremonia eran los primeros salir tras ella y los demás se quedaban viendo como Elsa salía con sus padres a esperar su turno

-permitiendo que me iluminen al momento que ascendía al trono- En ese momento todos gritaban lo mismo que Elsa, pero Eugeni para que Rapunzel entendiera lo decia en español más bajo y salían de la iglesia tras la princesa, que iba sin titubear y completamente cambiada en su rostro

 **-¡evig liv kongene av IS ko FIRE hvile i fred…. i himmelen av Arendelle!-** Decia Elsa, suspirando mientras salía bajando las escaleras con sus padres y los demás repetían lo que habia dicho ella

-VIDA ETERNA A LOS REYES DE HIELO Y FUEGO DESCANSEN EN PAZ, en los cielos de Arendelle- mientras Eugeni terminaba esa frase agachaba la mirada y Rapunzel caminaba con el hacia la entrada y la hacía que la mirara y le sonreía tomándolo con fuerza de la mano y él sonreía

 **-¡evig liv kongene av IS ko FIRE hvile i fred i himmelen av!…. Arendelle-**

Todo el reino caminaría detrás de los ataúdes y de la princesa quien se habia montado a su caballo, que estaba guiando hacia las colinas donde estaba todos los antepasados de ella para llevar a sus padres a su nuevo **hogar.**

 **6:30 pm**

Todo el reino con los invitados y demás reyes estaban, presenciando cuando los reyes estaban siendo sepultados en sus tumbas, que ahora serian su nuevo hogar, la princesa estaba en primero fila viendo como sus padres iban descendiendo a aquellos huecos largos y oscuros, para quedar siempre ahí, ya no tenía más lagrimas que sacar, Elsa ya habia llorado demasiado e incluso su rostro ya no mostraba nada, ni siquiera tristeza estaba perdida en su mirada, con las manos entrelazadas y sin moverlas, Elsa no estaba presente, solo era un cuerpo, pero dentro de los ojos de Elsa se iba formando un cierto brillo, de color rojo, no se dio cuenta, nadie se dio cuenta, pues estaban atentos en el entierro de los reyes

-Adiós, papas….prometo ser buena Reyna- era lo último que decia y después echaban la tierra para cubrir los ataúdes, Elsa se quedó ahí viendo cómo eran sepultados y después colocaban aquellas dos piedras encima de ellos, se paraba en medio y se quedaban en silencio todos, Rapunzel estaba grabando todo, pues esto se lo enseñaría a Anna, ella tenía que estar enterada y tenía que reaccionar de la estupidez que estaba haciendo o eso era lo que Rapunzel se decia a si misma.

Los reyes regresaban al castillo con Elsa, esta vez Elsa no iba con nadie cuando llego al castillo, iba directamente a su habitación, pero al pasar vio de reojo vio el estudio donde su padre, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo siempre, se quedó observando y entro con miedo, la habitación estaba iluminada, era obvio olia a su padre, nuevamente una tristeza en sus ojos se pudo notar, pero muy seca, vio el trono y se acordó lo que habia pasado meses atrás en el consejo, Ella con furia acusando a su padre de no ser sangre de hielo, chasqueo los dientes y golpeo aquella mesa con furia, escarcha salió de sus manos llenando aquel lugar, se odiaba porque habia tratado mal a su padre, le habia dicho traidor, por haber tenido un hijo y haber engañado a su madre, se maldijo ahí por un rato y como si fuera el destino, su mente jugo con ella vio a su padre en aquella silla, trabajando como antes, sus ojos se abrieron en modo de sorpresa, de asombro " **padre"** dijo, y aquel hombre voltio y sonrió gritando su nombre, pero su sorpresa fue al ver que una pequeña Elsa la atravesaba corriendo donde estaba su padre, subiendo sus piernas, sentándola a un lado **"Elsa, tu un día….estaras aquí a mi lado y después, te sentaras en esta silla, gobernaras y serás una gran Reyna"** risas de esa pequeña Elsa salían tras una sonrisa de su padre y un beso en su frente, volvía a cerrar los ojos y su rostro mostraba tristeza y un suspiro escapaba de sus labios

-No importa lo que sienta….debo honrar a mi padre y a mi madre, debo convertirme en Reyna y quedarme aquí- se quedaba ahí Elsa sin decir más escuchando los recuerdos de su padre que venían a la mente….no debes sentir, no sientas….no sientas

Rapunzel Giresoll

 **6:30 pm**

-Rey del sol- Reinaldo volteaba al escuchar la voz de Eugeni

-Les presento a mi novia, la Señorita Rapunzel Giresoll- Rapunzel sonreía y se inclinaba ante ellos, el rey y la Reyna hacían lo mismo con una sonrisa

-Es un placer conocerlos, sus majestades-

-El placer es nuevo señorita Giresoll, supongo que a ti te conoció cuando Eugeni estuvo con Elsa en Canada y conociste a la prima de mi Esposa y al Rey Magnus- Rapunzel sonrió

-Pues sí, conocí a la Reyna, ella era amable, dulce, muy buena persona y al rey casi no lo conocí, pero era un hombre muy valiente, con muchos secretos debería decir- y el rey la miro con una sonrisa

-Eres muy dulce y directa a decir las cosas eso es bueno, te presento a mi hija la princesa Aurora- y aurora le sonreía, ella le hacia una reverencia y Aurora se la devolvía

-Es un placer, conocer más familia de Elsa, ahora más que nunca los necesita y hablando de ella quiero verla, me gustaría abrazarla-

\- Si…..esta en el estudio de su padre, espero a ustedes los reciba, porque con la única que ha hablado solo es con mi esposa, suerte- y Rapunzel y Eugeni salían en busca de Elsa.

-Por favor Eugeni no se te ocurra decirle nada a Elsa de Anna, hoy no por favor- iban caminando hacia el estudio y a punto de entrar Eugeni miraba a su novia y le sonreía- Lo prometo

Tocaban la puerta pero no habia contestación, Rapunzel sin importarle pasaba y en ese momento ellos veían a Elsa sentada en la silla de su padre, con los ojos tapados con una de su mano y recargada en aquella silla, que parecía a la del trono

-Elsa, no vas a hablar conmigo tampoco- y Elsa volteaba muy seria y cuando veía que era Rapunzel, no sonreía pero hacia como un tubo y una pequeña mueca de que le daba alegría verla ahí

-Oh…Punzy, vaya que alegría verte aquí- y con la mano le decia que se acercara y ella sonreía hiendo a donde estaba, Eugeni se quedaba en la puerta pues Elsa lo estaba tratando como nunca lo habia tratado como su Guardia

-Es bueno verte, mi bella Reyna de hielo- Els sonreía ante ese apodo y Rapunzel la abrazaba sin importar, Elsa no se esperaba eso pero el abrazo cerrando los ojos y apretándola pues realmente le agradaba saber que estaba ahí- que haces aquí Punzy

\- Ayer Eugeni me dijo lo que habia pasado Elsa, y no dude en venir enseguida a estar con ustedes, siento mucho lo de "TUS PADRES", porque eso eran tus padres no solo reyes- Elsa, sonreía pues eso le habia llegado ella si sabía lo que estaba sintiendo y acaricio su mejilla, mientras le sonreía

-Ahora si estoy sola Punzy…..ya no me queda nadie- y Rapunzel sonreía un poco triste

-Claro que tienes a alguien, me tienes a mí a Eugeni, y a toda tu familia real, aunque sé que no es lo que quieres en estos momentos, pero nos tienes contigo Elsa, no estás sola- y la tomaba del rostro con ambas manos mientras Elsa, la miraba seria desecha- Elsa….yo- En ese momento entraba Gerda aun con los ojos llorosos y secándose la nariz con el teléfono en la mano, ambas chicas volteaban a verla

-Mi niña, habla la señora Oppercut, dice que tu madre le dijo que le habla hoy a las 8 de la noche- Elsa en ese momento un poco molesta se paraba rápido del asiento y un poco con el tono de su voz alto le decia

-¡Como mi madre le diría eso, si ella!- y antes de que siguiera gerda le explicaba

-no le eh dicho nada, pero dice ella que la Reyna se habia comunicado con ella el día 20, a la 1:30 de la mañana, que incluso la Reyna estaba viajando a arendelle porque le habia dicho que no estaba en arendelle, no sabe nada por eso se lo traigo para que decida que decirle, recuerde que ella era su mejor amiga mi niña, asi que no hagas algo que no puedas arreglar después- Elsa, ahora miraba con odio a Gerda, Eugeni se dio cuenta que sus ojos ahora no solo eran azules si no que se estaban tornando poco a poco rojos eso lo puso en alarma y salió corriendo por Pabba, Rapunzel se quedó ahí viendo a Elsa reaccionar- Pásamela- le decia Elsa, pero no dejaba de mirarla con odio, cuando le dio el teléfono se lo arrebato de las manos haciendo que Gerda saltara y empezara a llorar, Elsa estaba cambiando, respiro profundamente y puso la bocina del teléfono a su oído y contesto

-Elsa Snow-

-Ho…la Elsa, como estas, soy la Señora Oppercut- Elsa no contestaba, solo se quedaba callada y sus ojos poco a poco iban tornándose cada vez más rojos luminosos-

-Mira, entiendo que estés molesta, ya que la última vez pues tu padre y tú nos exiliaron de ese lugar, pero quiero que me escuches, tu madre y yo íbamos hablar hoy por- Antes de que terminara Elsa explotaba

- **¡MI MADRE ESTA MUERTA Y YA NO PUEDE HABLAR CON USTED!-** en ese momento Elsa aventaba el teléfono hacia la ventana rompiendo aquella ventana del estudio, en ese momento Pabba llegaba y entraba a la habitación, Rapunzel se hacía aun lado junto con gerda pues ese impulso de Elsa les estaba dando terror

-¡ELSA!- y Elsa volteaba con los ojos completamente en rojo, Pabba miraba asombrado, pues no se habia dado cuenta que mientras todos le daban consuelo o eso creía, estaba alimentando al descendiente que Elsa que tenia adentro, estaba siendo dominada por Is, Pabba la habia descuidado porque también estaba adolorido por la pérdida de su nieta, Elsa estiro ambas manos y comenzó hacer una ventisca, esta vez su rostro mostraba rencor, odio su capa estaba volando por el viento que ella misma estaba provocando en aquella habitación, Eugeni tomo a Rapunzel y Gerda sacándolas de ahí y Pabba con su bastón trataba de detener a Elsa, pero era muy fuerte

-¡ELSA…..DEBES CONTROLARTE, NO ERES UN MONSTRUO RECUERDALO- el viento de Elsa era caliente este viento no era frio, quemaba al sentirlo, Elsa saco volando a Pabba de aquella habitación y de sus manos salían cuchillas de hielo que estaba torneados en un amarillo, Pabba al reaccionar al golpe se trataba de parar y Elsa, se elevaba hasta donde estaba el, de repente el zar y los reyes del sol al escuchar todo ese impacto iban a donde estaban y cuando vieron a Elsa, flotando en el aire y Pabba en el suelo envuelto de puro hielo solido que querían enterrarse en él, se quedaron aterrorizados, pero debían parar a Elsa o la perderían

-¡ELSA, NO LO HAGAS POR TUS PADRE HIJA MIA!- y Elsa volteaba donde estaba su tía que le decia eso, por un segundo se quedaba viéndolos a punto de parar cuando Pabba, con su báculo lo golpeo al piso, haciendo que un candelabro que estaba arriba de Elsa cayera cuando Elsa reaccióno quiso correr pero al momento de hacerlo esta cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente, ante aquel golpe.

Anna Flower

 **7:45 pm**

-Vaya fiestecita o reunión que hiciste Anna, nada alocado, jajá-

-tú lo que quieres es embriagarte, con bella, por cierto como van- y sonreía mirando a bella que estaba platicando en otro lado, Mérida volteaba mirando a bella y en ese momento se cruzaban sus miradas y le mandaba un beso, Mérida volteaba

-Amm, pues ahí vamos, por lo menos le gusto jajá- Anna sonreía moviendo la cabeza y en ese momento, le llegaba un mensaje de Hans

" _ **Espero te esté divirtiendo, debo decirte que donde yo estoy, no es divertido, pero tampoco agradable, de echo es triste, te extraño y ya quiero verte te mando un beso mi princesa"**_

Anna fruncía las cejas, pues el mensaje la dejaba en duda, pero le alegraba saber que él era atento con ella-Tierra llamando a Anna, wow andas distraía quien te mando mensaje- Mérida sonreía

-Hans- y su sonrisa cambiada a una de decepción

-hmmm, tu novio Anna en verdad estas seguro de andar con el- y Anna la miraba de reojo con el celular en la mano- Mérida, no quiero hablar del tema pero si, realmente si lo quiero y basta de que todo esto vaya dirigido a aquella mujer me lastimo y que me alejo de su- y en eso tocaban la puerta y ella sorprendida volteaba, veía a su mayordomo ir, volteaba a ver a Mérida quien también estaba sorprendida pues no esperaba a nadie.

-A lo mejor es Punzy y si pudo venir, vamos- y ambas iban a la puerta, cuando llegaron vieron que no era Punzy si no una persona con una hoja que hablaba con su mayordomo

-Quien es Augusto- El mayordomo volteaba donde Anna

-Es un empleado de la florería que está a dos cuadras aquí, dice que tiene un pedido

\- Pedido de que- y en ese momento el chico la miraba medio bobo y se ponía el bolígrafo en la boca dándole la hoja- Pues de flores claro que más va a hacer, solo firmen aquí que ya hemos colocado todo en donde nos ha dicho la Señorita Snow- y en ese momento Anna volteaba con los ojos casi a salirse con Mérida, sus bocas abiertas al escuchar su nombre

-Dijiste que Elsa Snow vago- le decia Mérida mientras le apretaba el cuello

-Ahh….siiii suéltame loca, tu eres Anna- y Mérida negaba aun incrédula y entonces el volteaba a verla a Anna y le preguntaba pero ella no contestaba sus ojos comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas y el adivino que sí, entonces sonrió y pidió afuera que alumbraran.

-Señorita Flower venga, ¡MUCHACHOS ENCIENDAN LAS LUCES!- y en ese momento Anna salía y de repente, todo su jardín se alumbraba como si fueran piezas de domino cayendo poco apoco hasta formar no solo un recorrido de series red de color azul, blanco y rojo, si no que habían Rosas, de color rojo y blanco, pero las rosas de color blanco, que fue lo que hizo que llorara Anna estaba llenas de aquella escarcha de Elsa siempre le ponía en su cama o cuando le enviaba las flores, asi fue como la conquistando, porque en esa florería era el único lugar donde ponían esas flores asi, no habia en otro lado.

-Y qué es esto solo flores y luces por todos lados no entiendo- decia Mérida y entonces el joven agarraba a Anna y la subía a una grúa que habían llevado junto con Mérida y el- Sujetase para que vean lo que dice y cuando la grúa subía lo más alto hasta casi el techo de su casa, sus ojos y su corazón se detenía, y nuevamente sentía, dolor pero también amor por aquella mujer de hielo, pues todo ese escenario tenía un mensaje y era en grande decirle

" _ **Feliz Cumpleaños, princesa Anna de Arendelle, lo siento"**_

-Elsa- decia mientras no dejaba de llorar y hacer puchero pues ese era el mejor regalo que habia recibido durante mucho tiempo, Mérida hacia puchero igual pues era algo lindo el detalle que habia echo, sacaba el celular de la bolsa del pantalón de Anna y le tomaba una foto y pedía que las bajaran, corría Anna a buscar a su madre y le enseñaba la foto, eran las 8 de la noche y llegaba a la habitación de su mama

-Madre, la amo y eh cometido tal vez un error pero no importa lo voy a solucionar, pero quiero que le marques por favor y quiero hablar con ella por favor- y su madre sonreía y en eso descolgaba en teléfono y marcaba al castillo de Elsa

-Si buenas noches, mire habla la Señora Oppercut, se encontrara la Reyna Agatha- Anna se desconcertaba pues habia pedido hablar con Elsa no con su madre

-Hmm, como que no puede pasármela, la Reyna me habia pedido que le hablara hoy a esta hora exactamente, ¿aún no llega de su viaje?- Anna espero, solo observaba el rostro de su madre que estaba desconcertada- Hmmm, la Reyna el día 20 en la madrugada a eso de las…déjeme ver como a l 1:30 de la mañana me hablo, de echo me dijo que estaba volviendo de su viaje y platicamos un rato en lo que llegaba y terminamos diciendo que le hablaría hoy a las 8 para un asunto que teníamos que resolver, ¿perdona con quien hablo?- En ese momento su madre fruncía su entrecejo un poco confundida y molesta, suspiraba- Bueno está bien pásenme a Elsa- Anna le latía el corazón con fuerza su rostro era de ilusión, amaba a Elsa y deseaba decírselo en ese momento su madre al escuchar su nombre se puso nerviosa y le decia con señas a su hija que era ella

-H…ola Elsa, soy la Señora Oppercut, ¿cómo estás?- Pero su madre de la sonrisa de nervios cambio a una más seria, al no recibir respuesta

\- Mira, entiendo que estés molesta, ya que la última vez pues tu padre y tú nos exiliaron de ese lugar, pero quiero que me escuches, tu madre y yo íbamos hablar hoy por- En ese momento cuando Mereyit iba a terminar la Frase su rostro cambio de una sonrisa a uno serio y sus ojos se humedecieron inmediatamente, su rostro era de terror y de una incredulidad que no podía creer, Anna habia alcanzado a escuchar el grito de Elsa por la otra bocina y después un estruendo, la bocina sonaba de que la llamada se habia perdido y su madre soltó el teléfono dejándolo caer y a continuación a llorar

-no…..no es cierto….eso no puede ser cierto ¡NOOOO!- todo el mundo escucho el grito de Mereyit pues la música paro y no se escuchaba nada Anna sorprendida se acercaba a su mama y se arrodillaba enfrente de ella aun desconcertada, pero con miedo, su corazón le latía fuertemente.

-Mama….que te dijo Elsa- y Anna la miraba, su mama en ese momento se ponía a llorar cayendo al suelo mientras abrazaba a su hija con fuerza, Anna comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron pero ahora de terror y después

-Mi….amiga está muerta, hija…Elsa me dijo que Agatha murió- y empezaba a llorar más fuerte, Anna abrió sus labios para dejar salir un grito tan fuerte que todos corrieron a ver lo que habia sucedido, encontrando a Anna aferrada a su mama gritando y llorando el nombre de Elsa, negando lo que le habían dicho, como era posible que la madre de Elsa estaba muerta, entonces lo que habia soñado, no fue un sueño, fue real y ella no estuvo con ella, estaba desecha, la Reyna su amiga, su confidente ya no estaba ni el rey, pues habia visto a los dos sin vida…..por primera vez Anna estaba más muertas que cuando la dejo Elsa, los padres de Elsa estaban muertos y ella no podía hacer nada pues, no le era permitido la entrada a Arendelle, que cumpleaños tan lindo le habían dado, a pesar de aquel mensaje de Elsa, era el más triste que en su corta vida, pudo tener, pues la amiga de su madre y la Reyna su amiga de ella, había fallecido y ella no podía ver a Elsa, que de seguro estaba desecha y sola.


	13. Chapter 22 y 23

**Holaaaaaaa espero les guste estos dos capitulos y...jojojo gracias los comentarios jeje de las mismas personas, pero no me importa me agrada que les guste perdon por las faltas de ortografia y por el cambio de nombres de los reyes jeje, disfruten y casi los vere muy seguido ando de vacaciones y ando trabajando en la historia y en otra jojoj adios**

 **los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **CAPITULO 22 La mujer alta de piel de invierno.**

-Elsa…. ¿te encuentras bien?, Elsa- Elsa se encontraba en su cama, con un dolor intenso de cabeza, poco apoco podía visualizar a su tía que la estaba acariciando de su cabello

-Mama- dijo ella, pues cuando abrió sus ojos vio a su tía mirándola con tristeza, sabía que no era su madre ya en ese momento, ya tenía la visualización bien y poco a poco se enderezo, pudo ver a los reyes y al zar con la abuela de anastasia ahí y Pabba a lo lejos, con su bastón como en alerta, se quedaba pensando un rato lo que habia pasado y de repente su mente le habría una imagen donde Elsa estaba volando enfrente de la pared de la sala de guerra con Pabba en el suelo apunto de matarlo con un hielo extraño como naranja o amarillo, voltio a ver a Pabba y el la miro enojado

-Lo siento Pabba, no quise lastimarte- entonces él se acercó a ella, que ahora tenía miedo a que pudiera ser el

-Deja de temer, el miedo es tu peor enemigo Elsa entiéndelo, lamento no haberte puesto atención desde que quisiste horca al consejero Kevin, no me di cuenta que estaba saliendo a flote la decencia que tienes de Is-

-Como sabes que es is, quien tengo como descendiente- él se quedaba pensando y cerraba sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en su bastón

-Porque sus ojos en ningún momento se tornearon azul en la iris, simplemente tus ojos eran de fuego- Elsa se quedaba sin hablar no sabía que decir, solo sabía que habia lastimado a Pabba y que pudo haber lastimado a alguien más, en ese momento entro gerda

-Mi Reyna, todos se han ido pero se ha quedado alguien que dice que viene de la montaña del sur, al parecer es el hijo del senescales- Els volteo de inmediato miro a Pabba y pidió a todos que se fueran se iba a vestir para conocerlo, el sin duda debe saber que paso con sus padres, cuando Elsa bajo, se habia puesto un vestido verde, que llegaba hasta sus senos, donde eran tapados por una blusa de mangas largas negra, tenía cuello largo que cubría su cuello y parte de sus manos en forma de lanza, tenía ahora un chongo amarrado en la parte de atrás y su fleco de enfrente, sin capaz iba sencilla, todo el mundo la miro bajar y entonces se acercó kai para decirle a la princesa mientras iban juntos a la sala del trono, para darle la bienvenida, Elsa se sentaba en el trono y pedía que dejaran pasar al joven, todos estaban en la esquina de la sala

-Con ustedes el hijo del senescales de las montañas del sur y primer ministro de la corte el Lord Hans Isle de las montañas del Sur- Aquel chico que venía en un traje tradicional de Arendelle blanco se quitaba aquel sombrero y hacia una reverencia a Elsa, Elsa con la ceja alzada se pudo dar cuenta que tenía un cierto parecido a Anna, era pelirrojo y sus ojos eran de color verde, Anna los tenia entre azul y verde y era pecoso y al parecer la sonrisa que tenía le hacía sentir un poco inquieta, pero aun asi lo veía fuera de lo común normal

-Es un placer conocer a la futura Reyna de Arendelle su alteza, supe lo que paso a los magníficos reyes y ayer tuve el honor de presenciar tan bellas palabras, déjeme decirle con todo respeto, pero le hablo como un hijo y créame que sus palabras las pude sentir igual, pues mi madre falleció aproximadamente hace 6 meses en esa misma barranca, donde a sus padres, por desgracia fallecieron-

-Entonces, en esa carretera es común que los carros se vuelquen y se prendan en llamas, Lord Hans- Hans sonreía aun inclinado ante ella

\- sí, hemos tratado de arreglar esa carretera por años, pero tal parece que nuestro propio pueblo le dice que es la carretera del infierno, se dice que ahí se vivió una batalla, que debe conocerla a la perfección, donde se vivió la historia de amor entre la hermana pequeña de is y el mayor de los de hielo, entonces el Rey Sommer maldijo esa carretera, donde supuestamente las personas que fueran de distintos reinos y se unieran en sagrado matrimonio, morirían en ella- Elsa fruncía sus cejas y miraba al suelo acariciando su barbilla con sus dedos, creía entender la situación que el joven le estaba presentando

-Gracias por sus agradables y calmadas palabras Lord Hans, debo decirle que lamento las actitudes que ha visto en estos días en el palacio, como tú dices debes comprender la situación- el chico sonrió afirmando lo que decia

-gustas tomar una taza de té conmigo en el jardín de lado oeste, tenemos mucho que platicar y creo que la sala del trono no es la adecuada- El chico se paraba y hacia una reverencia estirando la mano para que la princesa se apoyara en él, Elsa se paró sonriendo y tomo su mano, agarrando su vestido camino con él, sobre un pasillo para ir al jardín e lado oeste donde tendría una larga y fina platica de todo lo que habia pasado durante tanto tiempo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento con este chico- dijo Anastasia a Eugeni que veía a Elsa caminar con el-

-No sé por qué pero presiento que lo conozco, aparte su nombre se me hace muy conocido, que mal que Punzy ya se fue-

Una vez en el jardín Elsa se sentaba en una de esas silla, que hans le habia acomodado para que ella se sentara para después sentarse una que tenía a lado de ella, de inmediato Gerda y sus mucamas, ponían en la mesa una variedad de golosinas y pastelillos, y dos tazas para tomar té, en ese caso Hans tomaría café con leche y Elsa, su relajante te de limón con una pisca de leche des condensada

-Conociste a mis padres, cuando fueron al reino del sur, ¿lord hans?- Elsa movía con una pequeña cuchara su te, muy delicada estaba muy centrada en el papel de Reyna ahora

-Si su alteza, tuve el honor de conocerlos, al gran rey consorte Magnus y la magnífica y bella Reyna de arendelle Agatha- él sonreía y miraba a Elsa

-si me permite decirle, pero usted se parece mucho a su madre, la diferencia seria que ella tenía- Elsa lo interrumpía poniendo su taza cerca de sus labios para disimular la pequeña sonrisa

-el cabello castaño y yo lo tengo rubio como el de mi padre, ja si- y tomaba su taza con el meñique alzado y dejando la taza en su lugar con apenas un golpecito en el plato

-Sí, ambas son hermosas- Elsa lo miraba con desconcierto y él sonreía

-Bueno también vine porque, tu padre habia mencionado que quería uní el reino de las montañas del sur con el reino de Arendelle, una petición de la futura Reyna, entonces por eso estoy aquí, habíamos quedado que vendría a hacer tratados contigo y una alianza, pero bueno las circunstancias se dieron asi y creo que esto es lo que tu padre quería, que tu estuvieras bien y protegida- Elsa lo miraba un poco triste y suspiraba

\- El verdadero problema su alteza, es que no hay rey solo un senescales, que es mi padre y tu padre era el heredero al trono del castillo de fuego, por lo tanto tendrías que tomar tu lugar haya o almenos de que hubiera un segundo heredero, sé que es una falta de respeto y estarás pensando en asesinarme ahorita, pero tu padre menciono que hace un año aproximadamente mataste a un joven que decia tener la sangre de él, tu padre quería buscar a esa mujer para saber si hay ese heredero y que ocupara el lugar que le pertenece en el castillo de fuego, ¿no sabes si fue asi?- Elsa se acariciaba sus sienes pues estaba procesando tanta información que no sabía qué hacer, otra vez responsabilidades mayores caían en ella

-Lord Hans, la verdad no sabría y no creo que tenga tiempo de averiguar si tengo más hermanos bastardos de mi padre y lamento hablarlo asi, pero tú sabes que en este mundo aun los bastardos existen- Hans sonrió un poco afirmándole lo que decia

-Pero lo que sí puedo hacer, es elegir qué hacer con ese reinado y claro que aún estoy interesada en que del sur se asocie con Arendelle, al final de todo aún sigue siendo parte de este reinado de este país y sé que con ellos podemos abastecernos de muchas cosas como ustedes, por lo tanto como futura Reyna lo negociare con mi corte y el consejo para saber si puedo hacer que tú te vuelvas, el próximo gobernante de las montañas del sur, uno de los discípulos del reino de Arendelle, no te conozco mucho pero siento en ti una gran paz y creo que eso sería lo mejor, yo tengo que ocupar aquí lugar que mi madre me ha dejado, soy la Reyna del destino de todo Arendelle-

-De mí su alteza- y sonreía Elsa ante eso

-Por eso mismo creo que sería bueno que tú te encargaras, de ellos yo tendré que comité al parecer mañana supongo que puedes volver a las montañas con mucho cuidado y nos pondremos en contacto por vía mail, si te parece-

-Estoy muy de acuerdo con la futura Reyna de Arendelle, no tengo más que decirle entonces- Elsa podía ver que estaba triste aquel chico, pareciera que el que Elsa dijera que sería rey no le habia agradado mucho, pero no quiso tomar importancia, terminaron de tomar él te y el joven lord se habia retirado con la compañía de la princesa hasta las puertas del castillo de Arendelle, cuando se metió se dirigió a su trono donde detrás de ella Eugeni y el consejero real estaban, al sentarse iba hablar cuando se abrieron las puertas de golpe de la gran puerta, al escucho Elsa pidió a Eugeni que viera que habia pasado, cuando él fue solo pudo gritar el nombre que al escucharlos Elsa, su piel se erizo y su corazón latía con fuerza-Anna…..que ha- y lo empujaba para correr al trono donde veía a Elsa, que se habia parado poco a poco y tenía su rostro horrorizado por su presencia ahí

-Anna- lo decia muy seria e incorporándose recta con las manos en frente como retándola

-Elsa…..- casi en susurro mientras ambas se veían sin decir nada solo el silencio de ese gran salón y el viento de Arendelle

Anna Flower

-Hija en verdad quieres hacer esto, Elsa no nos quiere ver- le decia su madre quien la mirada a Anna como estaba empacando unas cosas en una maleta

-Mama, ella me necesita te dije que habia soñado con este y no me creíste ella….me necesita- y agarra su maleta y su madre la detenía

-Hija tengo miedo, que tal si te hace daño- Anna sonreía viendo a su madre

-Ella no es asi, la conozco no me hará nada-

-Voy contigo entonces- y su mama corría hacia su alcoba para arreglas algunas cosas y ambas se iban con el chofer al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo lo más pronto a Arendelle

-Madre, solo que habrá un problema, recuerda que Elsa no nos iba a dejar entrar-

-Su madre, me hablo ese día para decirme que nos quería dentro de 3 días haya asi que supongo que quitaron eso, de igual forma lo sabremos cuando lleguemos-

 **EN EL CASTILLO DE ARENDELLE**

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí, di la orden de que ella y su madre no volvieran a entrar aquí, que está pasando?- el consejero se acercaba a ella arrodillándose

-Su alteza su madre, pidió que se revocara eso, de echo tenían un vuelo que su padre y ella pidieron especialmente para ella para traerlas, pero se supone que era mañana, por eso vine a buscarla-Elsa volteaba a ver a Anna que tenía los ojos luminosos en llanto, el verla asi le hacía daño a Elsa, pero ella habia jurado en la tumba de sus padres no volver a verla

-Lamento que hayas gastado en venir Anna, pero debes volver a tu país y olvidarte de Noruega y de mí, han pasado-y Anna la interrumpía gritando

-¡Lo vi Elsa!- Elsa abría sus ojos cerrando poco a poco sus labios viéndola

-Vi lo que paso con los reyes, me desperté gritando diciéndole a mi madre que te llamara, necesitaba saber que estabas bien que tus padres no tuvieran nada, pero solo me tranquilizo diciéndome que habia hablado con ella el 20 a la 1:30 de la mañana- Elsa la miraba ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir

-Por favor Elsa, no me alejes en este momento que me necesitas, yo…..recibí tu regalo – Elsa suspiraba cerrando los ojos se habia olvidado de cancelar el pedido

-Fue un error haberte enviado eso Anna- Anna comenzaba sollozar, por favor Elsa no digas eso, nos amamos- y en ese momento las personas y los guardias, los empleados que estaban ahí presenciaban eso, Elsa los miro con temor y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Cállate, no digas estupideces-

-¡NO SON ESTUPIDECES!, tu madre quería que estuviéramos juntas Elsa- entonces Elsa comenzaba mover la cabeza conteniéndose de gritarle, con sus manos se tapaba los ojos mientras apretaba su mandíbula, tratando de no escuchar lo que la pelirroja le decia.

-No…..seguiré….escuchado lo que dices-y se bajaba del trono caminando sobre un pasillo detrás del trono, pero Anna no iba a quedarse ahí, iba detrás de ella a pesar de que la joven princesa iba caminando deprisa con los brazos cruzados abrazándose ella misma

-¡ELSA NO ME ALEJES!- seguía caminando

-¡CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA, POR QUE ERES TAN CORTANTE, TAN DISTANTE!-

-¡no sigas….Anna!- apretaba la mandíbula al decirle eso volviendo a respirar calmada y apretando sus brazos

-¡NO DIME, POR QUE SIEMPRE HUYES DE TODO, DIME POR QUE….POR QUE TE DA TANTO MIEEEEDO!- y en ese momento la jalaba de su mano y Elsa, explotaba sus ojos volvían a mostrarse rojo y cuando volteaba a ver a Anna

-¡DIJE SILENCIO!- esta le daba una bofetada a Anna, pero de su mano salía hielo que le daba en la frente a Anna, haciéndola que ella saliera disparada hasta casi el trono, Elsa en ese momento reacciono al ver como Anna, el amor de su vida habia caído con tan fuerza inconsciente y que todos corrieran a ella gritando y diciendo el nombre de la pelirroja

-¡Anna!- y corría con el vestido en sus manos para no tropezarse, caía ante ella, de una de las puertas entraba su madre y gritaba al verla en el suelo inconsciente

-¡QUE LE HICISTE MONSTRUO!- Elsa volteaba a ver a Mereyit que lloraba por su hija, de inmediato la tomo en brazos y gritando le pidió a Eugeni que preparara el carro que irían rápido donde estaba Pabba, Mereyit trato de quitarle a Anna pero Elsa, aún tenía ese ligero rojo en sus ojos y la Reyna del sol tomo a la señora para tranquilizarla, cuando Elsa veía el rostro de Anna, y la sentía fría como ella, su temor comenzó, habia lastimado a Anna cuando lo único que no quería era hacerlo, de repente de un lado de su cabello comenzaba a pintarse blanco, como su cabello, comenzaba a llorar y gritaba

-¡MAMAAAAA, AYUDAME POR FAVOR!- y lloraba recargándose sobre Anna mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, todo el mundo veía el amor que le tenía la princesa a aquella chica, de repente Eugeni llego y Elsa rápido se metió con ella atrás y Eugeni adelante, a toda velocidad para llegar con Pabba

Elsa Snow

Habían llegado Eugeni, corría para abrir la puerta y Elsa, salió corriendo con Anna en brazos y gritando se dejó caer arrodillada por el vestido con Anna en brazos en la puerta de la casa Pabba

-¡ABUELO AYUDAME!...es….Anna- y Pabba salía al escuchar a Elsa destrozada, miraba sus ojos que estaba hundidos de lágrimas y sus brazos con aquella chica con los ojos cerrados

-Elsa, que hiciste- y se agachaba con ella tocando la frente de Anna

-Ella…..ella….llego, le dije que se alejara de mí, volví a sentir a Is, dentro de mi quería alejarme de ella y cuando me toco, la quise apartar y un rayo fue directo a su cabeza, por favor…Pabba, no dejes que muera, si no moriré yo- y Seguia llorando encima de Anna, Pabba estaba con los ojos cerrados sin decir nada, en ese momento

-Siéntala contigo- y Elsa la sentaba recargándola encima de ella

-Por suerte no fue su coraza Elsa, el corazón es muy difícil de curar, a decir verdad no hay cura para lo del corazón, en estos días ya no queda amor verdadero, pero su mente la podemos alterar

-Has lo que sea necesario por favor- y Pabba la miraba un poco triste en su sonrisa

-Elsa….ella….te va a olvidar- y Elsa, lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos sorprendida, Eugeni escuchaba atento, de repente de la mano de Pabba donde tenía su frente sacaba como una nueve de humo de Anna, donde mostraba muchos momentos de Anna con Elsa y Elsa miraba cada una de Esas

-Ella olvidara quien eres, para que el hielo que incrustaste en su cabeza pueda irse, todos esos recuerdos que algunas tuvo contigo jamás los recordara, podrá saber que vino a Arendelle, pero como un viaje- y en uno de esos recuerdos se veía Anna en un jardín con ella abrazad andola por detrás, cuando de repente se esfumaba Elsa y solo se quedaba Anna ahí mirando por aquella vista, Elsa comenzaba a sentir ese nudo y destrozar de su pecho

-Ella jamás, conoció a una Elsa de Arendelle- y el ultimo recuerdo donde se habían visto en el estacionamiento ambas en su primera conexión y donde estuvieron a punto de darse un beso en la pizzería, simplemente se esfumo, volvía aquella magia a la mente de Anna y cuando Pabba se la depositaba Anna sonreía despacio volviendo a ella aquella temperatura que a Elsa le encantaba

-Se pondrá bien, mañana despertara como si nada, sugiero que le digas a su madre, que se la lleve hoy mismo a casa-Elsa miraba a Pabba pararse y antes de meterse a su casa

-¡PABBA!- el volteaba a verla

-¿no va a recordar realmente quien soy, ni que tengo poderes?, es decir…el amor que tuvimos…..nunca….mas… ¿lo recordara?- Pabba lo miraba triste y suspiraba hondo volvía donde Elsa, acariciando su mejilla para limpia una lagrima de ella

-Si ella te amo, tal vez vuelva, pero si realmente no…es mejor que se aleje de ti para siempre- y asi Elsa, se quedó en la puerta de Pabba sin decir nada y sollozando mientras miraba el rostro de Anna, como podía ser cierto si ella se quedaba y simplemente no supiera quien era ella, pero que tenia de malo, era lo que quería o ¿no?, todo intento por alejarla la habia llevado por eso mismo a que la lastimara, si no entonces por qué lo hizo.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Elsa explico todo a su mama y a los demás, Mereyit sonrió al saber que su hija estaba bien, pero no le gustó mucho saber que al final de todo Anna olvidaría a Elsa, ya no habia por que decirle a Elsa, lo que su madre le habia dicho, ya no quería lastimar a su hija y en cierta forma Elsa era un peligro para su hija, asi que decidió por llevársela, antes de que se la llevaran en uno de los aviones de Arendelle, Elsa sin importarle quien la viera poso sus labios sobre la bella durmiente de Anna y susurro para después partir, al amor de su vida, que ahora si nunca más la volviera a ver

 **-"no importa que hayas olvidado todo lo que paso, no importa si te vuelvo a ver y no sepas quien soy, no importa donde estés…..yo siempre…..te amare Anna de Arendelle, lo siento"-**

 **-LAS PUERTAS DEL CASTILLO SE CIERRAN, NADIE MAS ENTRARA SOLO LOS QUE EN LA LISTA DARE, NO SE ABRIRA EL CASTILLO HASTA QUE YO DIGA QUE LAS PUERTAS SE ABRIRAN, hasta que yo sea Reyna-** Elsa daba la orden de que nunca más nadie volvería a pisar el castillo ni vería a la princesa de nuevo, sin su consentimiento

Anna Flower

A la mañana siguiente Anna, despertaba con el típico peinado que siempre tenía desordenado y un pequeño hilo de baba recorrer su mejilla, se despertaba muy temprano, se quedaba pensando en el sueño extraño que tuvo ayer, habia soñado que una mujer alta de piel como la nieve la habia besado y en ese beso la congelo, al recordarlo le daba un escalofrío y se paraba a bañar y arreglarse, bajo como si nada y muy contenta, cuando vio a su madre en el estudio ella corrió a su hija abrazarla

-Wow, que pasa mama si no eh muerto- y volvió abrazarla tomándola del rostro

-Mi niña…no, recuerdas nada ayer- y Anna se quedaba pensando y en ese momento recordaba su fiesta y un gran regalo que la habia hecho feliz

-Pues ayer fue mi fiesta de cumpleaños y Hans, mi novio me dio un gran regalo que llore, que tiene de especial madre- y Mereyit se ponía triste y Anna lo notaba

-¿Paso algo más mama?-

-No hija, bueno supongo que no sabes nada de Agatha- y entonces Anna se asombraba pues ella era la directora de la universidad pero, se habia ido a un lugar que no recordaba dejando a cargo a otra persona

-Supiste algo de tu amiga madre, volverá a la escuela, ella es agradable- entonces Mereyit empezaba a llorar

-Ella falleció ayer hija- y entonces Anna se ponía triste y abrazaba a su madre

-Lo…siento mama sé que tú y ella eran las mejores amigas, en verdad lo lamento-Mereyit no podía creer que no recordara nada, en verdad se habia olvidado de Elsa asi que ya no haría nada más abrazo a su hija y se la llevo con ella al comedor, su hija empezaría una nueva vida y lo mejor para todos incluyendo Elsa, era que Anna no recordara el tormento de amor….que tuvieron durante casi 1 año y medio.

\- madre, mi cabello tiene un...rayito jaja y curiosamente soñé que me lo hacía...-

\- quien hija-

\- me besaba una mujer alta con la piel como el invierno –

 **Capítulo 23 Asuntos reales**

Elsa Snow

1 Mes después, de lo de Anna

-Felicidades su Alteza supe que ayer usted ya se graduó y es una exitosa Licenciada en Administracion de Empresas, felicidades-

-No solo yo me eh graduación, Almirante Anderson, también el guardián Eugeni y su Hermana son, Administradores, de echo creo que a partir de Mañana Jane se ocupara de la empresa que hay aquí en Arendelle de mi padre la principal y eso es agradable-

-Nuestros jóvenes son grandes en verdad su Alteza, todos quieren ser como la futura Reyna de Arendelle- Entonces Elsa se quedaba un poco Seria ante eso que decia el ministro del zar

-Bueno su Alteza, debemos pensar sobre Arendelle y sobre su coronación, usted ya es mayor de Edad, por lo tanto puede gobernar ya, ahora que sus padres han muerto no importa si se casa o no debe gobernar por que Arendelle no tiene Reyna-

-Lo se ministro O connel, pero de echo que bueno que me dice esto, ya que necesito que le diga al príncipe Jack que lo necesitamos aquí, debemos hablar sobre nuestra boda-

-Si su Alteza, él ya fue notificado y al parecer llegara mañana con los reyes del norte-

-bien, que han pensado con asociarnos con el Lord Hans ministro de las montañas del Sur-

-Bueno este joven se supone que vendría hoy aquí y no ha llegado- decías Oxford y en ese momento

-Disculpe la demora, su Alteza….yo vengo de un lugar un poco peligroso y me vine casi a vuelta de rueda- Elsa sonreía y todos lo miraban saludando como era debido, excepto Eugeni no le caía muy bien ese tipo pelirrojo, en especial sus patillas

-No se preocupe Lord Hans, por favor tome asiento ahí- él se iba a sentar a lado de donde estaba el ministro de las montañas del norte

-Bien, pues si usted lo aprueba, nosotros podemos asociarnos con ellos de inmediato, es lógico que necesitamos sus reportes y sus suministros para saber qué es lo que aportara a cada uno de los reinos para poder ser aliados- Hans miraba a Elsa, con cariño y en cierta forma ella le caía bien

-Bien ministros y consejeros de la mesa de guerra, aquí les traigo todo lo que ustedes necesitan para poder iniciar una amistad de comercio, sin ninguna trampa, de parte de las montañas del Sur- y sacaba todos los papeles correspondientes que necesitaban los demás ministros y consejeros incluyendo el de Arendelle, pasaban alrededor de dos horas para negociar ciertas cosas del mercado del sur pero al final accedieron a hacerlo aliado

-Bien su Alteza, el negocio que ellos tienen de frutas y la mercadotecnia con fuego es impresionante, mas aparte los recursos del reino que no son muy elevados como los del norte, pero que pueden servir a Arendelle también, creo que si podemos asociarnos con ellos después de todo- Elsa se ponía seria

-Les pedí que dejaran lo del dinero, a mí no me interesa el dinero, ese reino le pertenecía a mi padre y por lo tanto lo quiero como aliado tenga o no, me alegra que ellos puedan beneficiarse con lo que Arendelle les proporcionara y también se pueda utilizar en algo que ellos otorguen, pero si asunto es solamente porque en esa silla no hay monarca y yo soy responsable de ella, si quiero que este aquí es porque él, con mi permiso utilizara ese puesto, pero quiero hablarlo con ustedes para que en la corte me apoyen- en ese momento todos se quedaban sorprendidas y el ministro del duque de Weseltorn se paraba dirigiéndose a Elsa

-Disculpe su Alteza, pero ustedes quiere que un simple hijo de senescales ocupe el trono de fuego, no es posible solo los que tiene sangre real pueden o almenos de que él se casara con una Reyna estaría de acuerdo, pero él no puede ocupar ese puesto y no creo que nadie esté de acuerdo-todos se quedaban callados pues lo que pedía Elsa, era parecido a que ella pudiera casarse con Anna que era mujer y peor que no era de Arendelle, el por qué era de Arendelle asi que podría ser, pero de igual forma no tenía descendencia de reyes, asi que tenía razón.

Después de un día largo en el consejo de guerra, Elsa estaba en el estudio de su padre, viendo algunos papeles sobre peticiones y cosas del reino que eso nunca se terminaría, de repente tocaron la puerta de lo cual Elsa, se tallo sus ojos y dio permiso de que pasaran

-Buenas noches su alteza, puedo hablar con usted- Era el joven Hans, que ahora vestía una chamarra de cuero, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas zapatillas negras elegantes para moto, Elsa al verlo asi se quedó sorprendida pues si era guapo aquel chico, muy guapo debería decirse ella misma

-ya estas adentro lord Hans- y el chico sonreía acercando a ella para ser la reverencia

-Por favor….no hagas eso y dime Elsa- ella lo miraba sonriendo

-Entonces usted también llámeme Hans- y se acercaba a ella que estaba con una leve sonrisa volviendo su rostro a aquellos papeles

-veo que está haciendo debes reales, en verdad si quiere me voy- y antes de que dijera más Elsa los guardaba en la carpeta de cuero de su padre y le extendía la mano para que la ayudara a pararse, el chico sonrió y la tomo de la mano para pararla, Elsa vestía con una falda largo de color azul, el estar haya en Arendelle le gustaba mucho vestir como antes lo hacían y tenía muchos vestidos asi, de la parte de arriba era una camisa moderna azul y tenía un chaleco tradicional de felpa de Arendelle de color beige, era un conjunto de entre la edad media y 21, tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo con el fleco típico que usaba para tapar su frente, se fueron hacia un sillón que habia enfrente de una chimenea y se sentaron a la luz de ella en silencio

-Debo admitir que creí que aceptarían que fueras rey, pero me desilusione que aun esas leyes existan- decia Elsa, sin mirarlo por que miraba la chimenea y su fuego acogedor

-No se preocupe su….Ah Elsa jaja perdón la costumbre, pero yo me encuentro bien asi, si en dado caso se diera que tuviera que ser rey, bueno lo haría porque amo el sur, pero ser rey y no poder estar con las personas que amas, por esas leyes bueno no es algo que me gustaría experimentar- y Elsa volteaba a ver aquel chico que la miraba con ternura

-Usted tiene a alguien que ama hans- sonreía Elsa con la nariz un poco arrugada, el soltaba una pequeña risita sin dejar de ver a Elsa

-Sí, es una chica encantadora y ella me ha cambiado mucho, no tiene idea de cuánto, supongo que usted tiene algo parecido con el príncipe Jack-entonces Elsa, dejaba de sonreír mirando el fuego de nuevo

-Pues, no de echo amaba a otra persona, pero ya sabes si debo casarme debe ser de la realeza-entonces hans se puso serio mirando al fuego igual

\- y su amor no lo es ¿cierto?- Elsa suspiraba hondo cerrando los ojos con tristeza

-No….pero de igual no importa- y sonreía un poco pero aún se notaba dolor ante esa sonrisa

-Por qué lo dice su alteza-Elsa volteaba a verlo triste

-Por qué esa persona, me olvido- Hans le sonreía con tristeza ante eso y solo se quedaba con ella en silencio al calor de la chimenea, que era lo único que brillaba en esa habitación fría y tan sombría

Hans, se habia quedado esa noche pues Elsa, le pidió que estuviera con ella durante 15 días para mostrarle todos los ministros y comercios que tenía Arendelle, a la mañana siguiente después de la plática en el despacho del rey, Elsa se habia ido a desayunar en un jardín del castillo a esperar que Jack llegara, de lo cual cuando estaba desayunando, con Eugeni cuidándola y Jane dándole informes sobre las estadísticas de la empresa, el príncipe llego con tristeza en sus ojos

-Su alteza ha llegado el príncipe Jack- le decia Eugeni sin mirarla pues casi no se hablaban y el hacia su labor como guardián de ahí, Elsa lo miro triste y le pidió que lo acercara

-Bien, jane hablamos después te parece te dejare desayunar aquí, haz que tu hermano desayuno y nos vemos a l rato en el despacho de papa ¿ok?-

-Sí, Elsa como tú digas- y Elsa se paraba para encontrarse con el príncipe en el pasillo, ella lo recibió con una sonrisa pero él no

-Como estas Jack- Jack llegaba y abrazaba a Elsa

-lamento lo de los reyes Elsa- Elsa suspiraba y lo abrazaba con fuerza para después separarse y tomarlo del brazo

-No importa ahora, gracias por preocuparte pero debemos hablar de la boda, no podemos esperar el año Jack, ya que debo subir al trono- y antes de que terminara de hablar Jack se paraba en seco y soltaba a Elsa despacio, con una sonrisa de desconcierto mirando al suelo

-Elsa…..yo- Elsa lo miraba confusa

-Yo…..no me puedo casar contigo-Elsa abría los ojos con sus labios entre abiertos mirándolo empezaba un poco el temor a correr por ella

-Tu y yo ya habíamos hablado, supuestamente lo haríamos pero, después nos divorciaríamos, esta vez siento que me lo dices de forma que me quedare toda la vida atado a ti, yo…no te amo y amo a la chica que está esperando un hijo mío, no puedo hacerlo ya Elsa-Elsa se quedaba inmóvil ante eso

-No puedes estar hablando enserio, mis padres murieron que quieres que haga entiende debo casarme para ser Reyna- y El chico la miraba en suplica gritándole un poco

\- y ¿ANNA?, por favor deja, tu miedo y regresa con ella, tú y ella pueden ser felices y serás reina lo sabes- y entonces Elsa se enojaba alejándose de el

-¡ELLA ME OLVIDO, HUBO COSAS QUE PASARON Y POR MI CULPA ELLA ME OLVIDO NO SABE QUIEN SOY!- entonces Jack se quedaba sorprendido y habia un silencio incomodo, Elsa comenzaba a sentir de nuevo miedo y que por dentro de ella algo la inducia a odiar, no debía sentir

-Elsa….en verdad lo siento, pero seré papa, ja no quiero ser como mi papa que solo se ocupa de su reino y yo no pueda ocuparme en lo que en verdad amo, no me voy a casar contigo, espero puedas entender esto, yo sí quiero elegir mi libertad- y Elsa lo miraba un poco enojada y el caminaba sobre el pasillo, pero otra vez Elsa era controlada por Is, el odio, el miedo la posicionaba

-¡PRINCIPE JACK DE LAS MONTAÑAS DEL NORTE!- el chico cerraba sus ojos y volteaba lentamente

-¡has sentenciado entonces, tu puesto y el de tu padre en la corte, ya veremos si en la corte le dices que no te casas con la futura ¡REYNA DE TODO ARENDELLE…..TU REYNA A LA QUE LE DEBES LEALTAD!- y Elsa se regresaba por el jardín, Jack se quedaba paralizando ante eso, no podía creer que Elsa le haya dicho eso, asi que no le quedaba más remedio que acudir a la corte y hablarle a su padre, pues suponía que esa misma tarde se hablaría de tal situación, él tenía que elegir sus dos caminos, declinar del trono y no casarse con Elsa o dejar a la mujer que amaba y el hijo que venía encamino.

 **6: 30 pm EN LA CORTE**

-Con ustedes la princesa y el primer ministro y consejero de Arendelle, darán seccion a la corte de la corona- todos se paraban estaba ahí todos los de la corte, tanto los ministros y los almirantes de arendelle como los dos virrey del norte, el padre de Jack y el primo de su madre, el jefe de estado de Arendelle y Eugeni como jefe de las guardias oficiales de la Reyna entre más hombres honorables de la corte-

-Bienvenidos sean corte real de Arendelle, estamos aquí para saber la situación de mi reinado ya que sabemos que los reyes Magnus y Agatha- todos repetían en alto

-¡Reyes de Arendelle descansen en paz!- se quedaba Elsa callada

-ya no se encuentran con nosotros, por lo tanto a mi ustedes me exigen que debo casarme de lo cual todos saben, que mi prometido es el príncipe Jack de las montañas del norte- me miraba Jack con tristeza

\- y aun seguirá asi su alteza- decia su padre

-es que ese es el problema rey gluter, su hijo hoy me ha dicho que no puede casarse conmigo-entonces toda la corte miraba a Jack y su padre se quedaba sorprendida igual

-me gustaría que se discutiera esto, pues no puedo acceder al trono, si no me caso, quisiera que consideraran sobre que no necesite hacerlo, pues Arendelle me necesitaba creo que en estos caso es algo que debemos considerar-

-Su alteza, Juez de la corte real de Arendelle, Alfred Got cher- Elsa le hacia una reverencia con la cabeza

-No es posible, hacer esa petición, puesto que eso lo puede hacer los reyes y usted es princesa aun, no puede por nada del mundo serlo, lo lamento pero la única forma es que el joven Jack tiene que casarse a la fuerza con usted almenos de que- y en ese momento se paraba

-Si juez, quiero declinar de mi cargo-

-¡Jack!, que estás haciendo hijo- miraba a su padre

-lo que debí hacer hace años padre, si me habia enamorado de Elsa, pero después hace más de un año conocí a una joven doncella en mis tierras y ahora, no solo estoy enamorado de ella- volteaba a verme a mí con rencor

-VOY A TENER UN HIJO- la corte empezaba a gritar diciendo que eso estaba mal y cosas que el padre de Jack empezaban a lastimar

-¡SILENCIO!- gritaba mientras golpeaba la mesa

-Jack, se razonable por favor- y me miraba de nuevo

-no…Elsa, tú se razonable y deja de encarcelarte tu sola-

-YO EL PRINCIPE DE LAS MONTAÑAS DEL SUR, DECLINO DE MI PUESTO COMO REY DE LAS MONTAÑAS DEL NORTE- se volteaba conmigo triste- Y TAMBIEN…como el prometido de la futura Reyna de Arendelle…!MI REYNA…a la que le debo lealtad!- su mirada me decia que habia destrozado toda su vida y era asi por que su padre lo echaría de las tierras del norte, incluyendo a la mujer que habia embarazado, el por orgullo no iría a Arendelle asi que solamente tenía que irse, ese día la corte me dio un tiempo determinado para elegir un esposo y exiliaron a Jack de noruega, estaba destrozada y ahora sola, pues Eugeni me miraba con odio, esta vez podía sentir que la gente que más amaba estaba alejándose de mí, ya no me quedaba nada no se en que me estaba convirtiendo, todo ese día me quede en el trono a oscuras pensando en que muy pronto asi me encontraría y que yo sola lo habia querido asi.

 **1 MES DESPUES**

Habia pasado un mes y me encontraba a fuera de uno de los grandes jardines del palacio entrenando mis poderes y controlando el descendiente que tenia de is adentro, Pabba habia estado trabajando en eso para que el miedo y el coraje que tenía siempre no fuera un peligro, pero mi mente no estaba al cien ese día pues, estaba pensando en la única persona que si no me hubiera olvidado ella estaría ahí conmigo en ese instante, pensaba en su aroma y su risa que era lo que más me encantaba además de la innumerable de pecas que tenía en todo el rostro y cuerpo.

-Elsa- la voz de Pabba me saco de mis pensamientos- te están buscando dejaremos esto para otro día- cuando veía quien era sonreía, pues durante 2 meses ese chico pelirrojo se habia estado portando muy tierno y noble conmigo, se habia ido desde hace como 1 mes cuando le estuve enseñando cosas de Arendelle, pero seguíamos hablando por mensajes de Whats app y mails, realmente estaba siendo un buen amigo y aliado

-Hola Reyna Elsa- me reia cerrando los ojos para abrirlos despacio

-Aun no lo soy y la verdad, no creo que lo sea no encuentro un estúpido príncipe que quiera casarse conmigo, por lo general son princesas- se empezaba a reír y me daba un beso en la mejilla y en la mano

\- Sería bueno que fueras lesbiana asi fácil y te casabas con alguna de las princesas- se empezaba a reír y yo solo reia un poco falsa, pues en cierta forma era verdad

-no sé qué hacer, Hans quiero ser Reyna de Arendelle pero…..a fuerzas me piden esto- Entonces él sonrió volteando a la vista hermosa que habia en ese jardín del fiordo acercándose a él, mientras yo lo miraba acercándome

-Sabes Elsa, hable con mi padre de esto y…- el chico se ponía triste y la princesa notaba aquella tristeza y le tomaba su mano

-que pasa hans- hans la miraba y entonces sonreía pero su sonrisa era de tristeza, el chico la agarraba de los hombros y la hacía caminar hasta un banco que habia ahí, ella se reia pues podía tirarla hasta que la sentó, tomando sus manos se arrodillo metiendo una de sus manos a su bolsillo-

-Elsa Snow Frozen de Arendelle- el chico la miraba y Elsa en ese momento sentía miedo a punto de pararse cuando el chico saco un anillo, muy hermoso con una piedra blanca enorme en el

-Por el castillo de fuego y los reyes, le pido que me deje tomarla como mi esposa- Elsa se paraba espantada y el solo respiraba hondo haciendo una mueca de presión

-No…no…no ¿por qué haces esto?, dijiste que tú estabas enamorado de otra chica- Elsa se ponía nerviosa y él sabía que podía pasar en tan solo poco tiempo la conocía también

-Elsa, escúchame te quiero en poco tiempo te aprendí a querer eres mi amiga y me siento obligado por que en cierta forma mi reino fue quien le quito la vida a tu padres-

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!- le pegaba en el pecho y Hans cerraba los ojos al ver dicho eso

-Mira Elsa, solo intento ayudarte, se cuánto quieres ser Reyna de este lugar por tus padres, por la gente, por el amor que no tuviste con aquella persona por eso quiero ayudarte, créeme que me duele dejar a aquella persona que amo, pero esto también es por mi reino- y Elsa volteaba a verlo sorprendida

-Recuerdas que querías que fuera rey ¿no?- ella lo miraba aun afirmando

-Pues si me caso contigo, yo podre irme a mi país a gobernar mientras tú, te quedas aquí me convierto en rey y tu- y Elsa se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas pues estaba a punto de destrozar la vida de aquel chico

-Seré la legitima Reyna de Arendelle- el chico sonreía triste y volvía a inclinarse y Elsa, solo lo miraba poniendo la mano que debía darle

-Lo siento Hans….en verdad….-Hans le ponía el anillo

-Se cuál es mi deber futura esposa- y ambos se abrazaban mientras el sol, se metía tras ellos alumbrando con sus últimos rayos de luz aquellos chicos que se casaban con cariño de parte de ambos.

Como era de esperarse en la corte, aceptaron pero como apenas lo conocían tuvieron que posponer eso de la boda, para darle la coronación antes a Elsa, pues todo Noruega estaba sufriendo una democracia muy fuerte por no tener reyes que pudieran tener las obligaciones correspondientes como debía ser, Elsa se encargaba de muchas cosas pero en ese momento, no podía tomar autoridad de algunas cosas que solo un rey es su deber, asi que ella se casaría 6 meses después de su coronación con el Lord Hans y asi unirían de nuevo las tierras de fuego con la legitima Reyna del trono del destino que era descendencia del norte de hielo, ahora se tenía que preparar todo para dentro de un mes fuera la Coronación de la princesa Elsa.


	14. Chapter 24 y 25

**Si subo mi historia y las que tengo planeado es por que me gusta y si solo tengo una persona quien pueda verla me basta con eso gracias a la gente que sigue viendola ya no tardo en terminar esta, si seguire subiendo una que otra de Elsanna al final tengo muchas y quiero mostrarlas sin importarme las criticas jaja como siempre los personajes no me pertenecer tengan un lindo dia**

 **Capítulo 24 HOY ES LA CORONACION**

Anna Flower

 **"Ventanas abiertas, puerta igual creí que ya no iba a pasar y ¡hay tantos platos quien lo iba a peeensaaaar!"**

Anna dando vueltas en un escenario mientras fingía agarrar cosas mientras Mérida, Kristoff, Rapunzel y demás compañeros incluyendo la maestra la veían actuar

-Vaya Mérida has escogido excelente a Anna para el papel de la princesa de tu obra, mi pregunta es quien la hará de la otra princesa que es mala- Mérida volteaba a ver a la maestra mientras Anna seguía cantando y actuando

 **"Vagando siempre en este hogar, en el vacío del lugar"**

-bueno profesora, el otro papel iba hacer para Elsa, pero como ya no está aquí y Anna pues sufrió un golpe muy fuerte pues la olvido asi que no hay que recordarla- la profesora soplaba y miraba a Mérida con cariño

 **"Hoy por fin las rejas seeee a abriraaaaaaaan"-** Anna se columpiaba en una imitación de una ventana de un castillo cantando muy alegremente

-Sin embargo creo que hará el papel perfecto Punzy- y volteaba a verla pues ella era rubia y tenía en cierta forma un parecido a Elsa tal vez, ya poniéndole el maquillaje y asi ella quedaría como la hermana de Anna, pero profesora, tenemos algo que no cuenta nadie como la voz principal de Elsa-

 **"Llegaran personas reales, algo muy raro será, Pues lista estoy por fin un cambio habraaaaa"-** y se columpiaba saltando a otro escenario de un césped con patitos viéndola, se notaba en su voz que disfrutaba la canción y actuar, volteaban a verla en esta escena

 **"PUES FINALMENTE Y COMO NUNCAAAAA, HABRA MUSICA Y LUUUUUZ"-** se abrazaba cerrando sus ojos con mucha emoción

 **"PUES FINALMENTE Y COMOOO NUNCAAAAA, parece una multituuuuuud"** \- y se caía sentando mientras bajaba hacia los patitos mirando al frente de los escenarios hacia un gesto con la manos y sus ojos

 **"No sé si estoy gozosa o caseosa"-** se le atoraba la voz parte del acto y se golpeaba el pecho para seguir con los alemanes

 **"Más me invade la emocioooooooon"** \- sonreía y giraba con su vestido antiguo hacia donde estaban los patitos para cargar dos

 **-"PUES FINALMENTE Y COMO NUNCAAAAAAA, sola no estoy"-**

-¡BRAVOOOOO!- todos aplaudían viendo a Anna que ahora estaba apenada y un poco molesta según ella

-Aun no terminaba la canción- se reia Mérida subiendo

-Lo se amiga pero en esa parte aún no tenemos la a Rapunzel vestida de echo no sé qué espera para ir a camerinos- y Rapunzel vio a Mérida con odio y corría tras la cortina para ir a cambiarse, en ese momento la profesora llegaba

-Bien chicas, Anna eres muy talentosa, tuve que pensármelo mucho entre la obra de tu amiga y tú, pero al final me decidí en esta porque, tu historia era muy larga cariño-

\- la verdad, ni sé de donde saque que yo tendría un romance con una Reyna jajaja, la verdad es que me gusta más que sea mi hermana la Reyna que mi amante- y Mérida y la profesora se veían en incertidumbre pues asi de la nada olvidaba todo lo que tuvo con Elsa

-Bueno profesora hay una parte que quiero que escuche ahorita que Anna y Rapunzel tomen de nuevo su puesto, realmente le va a encantar porque, Rapunzel que no sabe actuar no tendrá que hablar en esa parte solo actuar- Anna la miraba desconcertada pero sonriente no sabía cómo le habia echo Mérida para eso

-Tu novio vendrá Anna- le decia la profesora

-Amm no creo que tuvo un compromiso al que tiene que asistir el día sábado, que es la obra, no tenemos príncipe atractivo- Mérida se reia

-Sabía que ese cretino fallaría, últimamente sale mucho de viaje no sabes por qué Anna- Anna miraba feo a Mérida pues no quería a Hans y no sabía por que

-Deberías preocuparte por conseguir al príncipe del sur- Mérida cruzaba sus brazos

-Eso no es problema ya hallaremos algo antes del sábado, bueno aunque a decir verdad es mañana sábados, demonios necesitamos un ¡PELIRROJO YA!- en ese momento

-Alguien pidió un pelirrojo para una bella y hermosa pecosa como princesa- y Anna volteaba contenta sonriendo, corría abrazarlo y le daba un beso muy profundo

-Hans que haces aquí no que tenías un compromiso importante- Él sonreía

-Sí, pero mi padre lo atenderá esta vez, en cierta forma me palie con él y lo deje solo a donde estaba asi que estaré aquí hoy y mañana para la gran obra mi pecosa-

-Hurra salvaste la obra ahora vete a cambiar que ya salió Rapunzel de su maquillaje mire, profesora venga a ver la vestimenta de Rapunzel

Todos iban a la parte de atrás para ver salir a Rapunzel, cuando ella salió Hans, trago saliva y en cierta forma se sintió mal al ver el parecido sorprendente que habían hecho de ella, de Elsa

-Ella se parece a- todo el mundo lo miro, mas Mérida y Rapunzel-

-Tu sabes a quien se parece Hans, ¿cómo?- demonios Hans estaba a punto de delatar su verdadera identidad, sin embargo, la coronación se vería en las noticias, asi que de su mochila saco una revista que encontró mientras vagaba en canada sobre una foto de Elsa, con el mismo vestido y con la corona a un lado que estaba en una almohada y el cetro con la dinastía sagrada que debe usar el día de la coronación.

-la hicieron parecerse a ella ¿no?, será la nueva reina de Noruega- todos abrían la boca incluyendo la maestra, pues sabía quién era

-Esa mujer- decia Anna quitándole de las manos la revista- Esa mujer, se me hace conocida- entonces Hans estaba confuso y la profesora iba a decir algo cuando, Mérida le dijo que no en susurro

-Vaya nos estamos basando en una Reyna de verdad, jaja y se llama Elsa como en tu obra y…..- se quedaba pensando Anna- oh dios también asi se llamaba la de mi obra, porque- en ese momento Mérida la sacaba de su trance dándole la revista a Hans para poder seguir con la obra Anna se quedaba inquieta al ver eso, pero después se le pasaba

Todo ese día estuvieron ensayando hasta que, creyeron que era suficiente mañana seria el gran estreno y lo último para su carrera por fin habían terminado la universidad y empezaría su vida placentera de literatura inglesa.

Hans llevo a Anna a su casa y estando en el auto comenzaron a besarse un poco apasionado, hasta que Anna sintió la necesidad de apartarlo, hans se quedó quieto, pues Anna estaba actuando raro

-¿Podría saber qué es lo que tienes?- Anna lo miro un poco desconcertada

-Es que esa mujer de la foto de tu revista, no sé, es como si la conociera- entonces Hans se rio

-No creo Anna, ella nunca ha venido a Canada y no creo que lo haga ahora que será Reyna y se…- y en ese momento Hans se ponía triste sabía que estaba engañando a Anna pero no lo hacía por amor solo por ayudar a Elsa su amiga

-Que- entonces volteaba el saliendo del auto, para abrirle la puerta

-Nada amor, solo que tal vez soñaste que la conocía cualquiera quisiera conocer a una princesa, debo irme te veo mañana en el gran teatro suerte mañana eres maravillosa cuando actúas- le dio un beso y se fue, ella se quedó ahí pensando y ella misma se dijo

-Es que ella, es la misma chica de mi sueño, curioso ¿no?- y se metía a su casa sin decir más, mañana sería un día especial para Anna y para Elsa también.

 **Sábado a las 12 pm del día obra**

Todo el mundo llegaba al teatro de la ciudad donde se iba a presentar la obra de Mérida, la madre de Anna, sus padres y mucha más gente iba pues con eso ellos iba a graduarse sin ningún problema, todos estaban nerviosos y la profesora se dirigía al tras del telón donde estaba todos arreglándose y se dirigió donde estaba Anna y cuando la vio se sorprendió tanto al verla tan bella

-Dios Anna, ese vestido te queda muy bien- Anna se ruborizo y se dio una vuelta en él, era un vestido verde un poco pomposos pero en el corcel era negro con el escudo precisamente el de Arendelle y tenía su cabello recogido en un chongo que habia sido amarrado por un listón, se veía Hermosa estaba descubierto de los hombros se podía ver sus hombros pecosos, realmente algo hermoso y Hans llegaba un típico traje de gala de príncipe blanco que él tuvo que prestarle, como diciendo que también habia echo teatro una vez, en realidad ese traje fue el que utilizaría en la coronación de Elsa Rapunzel estaba ya en su lugar escondida en el escenario de un alcoba de un castillo con el traje de Elsa, le habían puesto suplentes azules, pero el traje era una larguísima capa color fucsia, el vestido era un igual largo de color azul verde oscuro, en el corcel igual era de ese mismo color pero su símbolo en el pecho, la blusa negra abierta del cuello porque el cuello era largo pero estaba abierta donde colgaba un dije de zafiro la blusa que cubría el cuerpo de Rapunzel era de manga larga hasta las manos en forma de rombo y negra, Anna al ver se acordó de alguien que curiosamente la habia visto vestirse asi, Anna no se acordaba de todo pero ese vestido fue el que Elsa usaba cuando la golpeo con ese rayo azul, Rapunzel se veía muy bien y en verdad con el maquinarle lograron que se palidecer su piel realmente parecía Elsa, que para Anna solo era una reina, ya estaban todos listo y las cosas iban a empezar Anna abrazo por última vez a Mérida

-No sé cómo le vas hacer para la voz de Rapunzel si se parece mucho a la mía- ella le guiño el ojo

-tu sola te vas a sorprender, esa voz que sacara Rapunzel, no tienes idea de quien es- y Anna se iba a su puesto pues se suponía que todo empezaba donde Anna dormía a esperar indicaciones para cantar

-Buenas tardes, familiares, amigos y conocidos de la universidad Arendelle para mí es un honor decirles que esta obra es una de las mejores que eh visto en años y que espero la disfruten, pues mis alumnos se graduaran con ella y pronto serán licenciados en literatura inglesa, denles un fuerte abrazo a la obra musical de Mérida Dunbroch Final mente y como nunca- todos aplaudían la mama de Anna estaba enfrente sonriendo y de repente todo quedaba en silencio

TOC, TOC- tocaban la puerta del escenario donde Anna estaba según durmiendo fachosa, la risa comenzaba desde ahí

-¿Princesa?... ¿pri…ncesa?- en ese momento se paraba Anna y aun dormida contestaba

-QUIEN EEEEES-

-Soy yo su alteza kai, disculpe molestarla

-No tranquilo ya estaba despierta- y sonreía quedándose otra vez dormida volvían a reír

-Ayy quien es- decia Anna mientras fingía dormirse

-Sigo siendo yo su alteza, debe arreglarse-

-Si claro…arreglarme para que-

-Ehh, hoy es la coronación de su hermana su alteza-

-ah…si la hermana de mi coronación- ojos viendo al vestido que tenía puesto y que se pondría tan rápido, habría sus ojos en asombro y con la mano en su boca empezaba la canción a sonar

- **¡OHHH HOY ES LA CORONACION!-**

y se paraba tras un vestidor y rápidamente ya estaba lista, saliendo de según esa habitación al según escenario que rápidamente cambiaba con mucha gente que abría y subían cortinas

 **"Ventanas abiertas, puerta igual creí que ya no iba a pasar y ¡hay tantos platos quien lo iba a peeensaaaar!"**

pasaba jugando con platos que iban pasando unas chicas con los vestidos iguales a las mucamas y sirvientas del castillo, su madre se ponía seria al ver tan la similitud, Anna Seguia corriendo supuestamente por aquel enorme teatro mientras los escenarios iban cambiando

 **"Vagando siempre en este hogar, en el vacío del lugar, en el vacío del luuuugar"**

Seguia corriendo hasta deslizarse sobre un corredor donde supuestamente habia eco

 **"Hoy por fin las rejas se abriraaaaaaaan "**

Bajaba por una escalera deslizándose para bajar a unas armaduras

 **"Llegaran personas reaales"**

saludaba a una de las armaduras que se le caía la mano y la metía en un plato de ponche, todo el mundo reia ante eso

 **" Algo muy raro será, "PUES LISTA ESTOY POR FIN UN CAMBIO HABRAAAAA"**

Seguia corriendo hasta llegar a una ventana falsa donde habia ese columpio y empezaba a columpiarse viendo hacia la gente y detrás de la gente efectos especiales, habían barcos, todo el mundo aplaudía mientras Anna cantaba con una gran emoción

 **¡PUES FINALMENTEEE Y COMO NUNCAAAA!…. HABRA MUSICAAAA Y LUUUUUUZ!**

Seguia columpiándose mientras cantaba y se movía muy delicada y graciosamente, su madre la veía sonriendo

 **"FINALMENTE Y COMO NUUUUNCAAA parece una multituuud "**

brincaba de aquel columpio para caer ahora a una parte del teatro que parecía un bosque un pequeño jardín donde Seguia bailando y dando vueltas, para que el vestido luciera

" **no sé si estoy ansiosa o caseosa"**

 **-** Hacia los gestos de su voz alterándose y quedándose sin cantar

 **"más me invade la emocioooooooon"**

hacia su rostro en emocionada después de eso y corría a donde estaban unos patitos para cargar varios

 **"PUES FINALMENTE Y COMOOOOO NUNCAAAAA…..sola no estoyyy"**

Decia mientras sonreía y miraba aquellos patitos y luego miraba al publico

-Ya quiiiiero conocerlos a todos, oh y si conozco tal vez a ¿el?- y hacían el ruido de los patitos como respondiéndole entonces de ahí se pasaban al siguiente escenario donde era de nuevo adentro del castillo donde corrían por otro pasillo para pasar por unos cuadros que estaban en un despacho, y habían unas cortinas ella miraba su vestido

 **"De gala voy a vestirme hoy,…cautivadora como soooy"**

corría hacia las cortinas para enredárselas en su cuerpo y con el que se amarraba comenzó a jugar haciendo un gesto de una persona sensual

" **sofisticada imagen….mostrareeeeeeee...auuch"**

todo el mundo se empezaba a reír cuando vieron que se golpe la cara con eso y ella reacción de inmediato, parte del acto también pero se veía que si le habia dolido, se agarra un supuesto mecho poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja mirando hacia una cabeza griega

 **"de pronto lo mirare allá, apuesto y elegante esta"**

se acercaba donde habia una mesa y aquella cabeza y a lado habia un dulcero de cristal con muchos chocolates, en esta parte no podía fingir y más emocionada amaba el chocolate, con el abanico sin que según pudieran verla pero de un lado se veía

 **"y mucho chocolate comereeeee"**

comenzaba a cantar mientras comía, nuevamente las risas sonaban

 **"conversaremos divertidos, lo que es raro en verdad"**

se acercaba hacia la gente con aquella cabeza dando vueltas

 **"nada como antes yaaaa será** "

la dejaba soltar y caía sobre un pastel y corría Anna por eso, salía corriendo hacia donde estaban unos cuadros donde se mostraban una mujer y un hombre juntos románticos

 **"FINALMENTE Y COMO NUNCA, magia pura, diversiooooon"**

y veía aquellos cuadros ella pero ahora se iba hacia el público para caminar por ciertos lugares con ellos, involucrándolos en la obra

 **"FINALMENTE Y COMO NUNCAAAAA"**

iba y acercaba su mano a una persona de ahí quien se reia enseñándola en forma de que se la besara

 **"Alguien en mi pondraaaaaa atenciooooon"**

ese chico le besaba la mano y salía corrieron de nuevo sobre el sofá que habia en el escenario para saltar sobre él y quedarse como en la pintura estaba la chica en un columpio que empujaba un chico

 **"SI…lo pienso es una locura"**

en ese momento se iba acercar a una pareja que tenía sus manos entrelazadas

 **"Que hoy surja el amoooooor"**

\- pero atrás de ellos habia una chica curiosamente con los ojos como los de Elsa y el cabello platinado, se quedó muda ante eso, todo el mundo se quedó callada al ver el cambio de sonrisa y actuación de la chica y la música Seguia

-Tsss- volteaba Anna cuando vio a Mérida haciéndole señas de que no sabía que estaba haciendo, entonces reacción sacudió su cabeza y siguió cantando dando vueltas hasta quedar en un cuadro donde parecía como si la miraran-

 **"MAS FINALMENTE Y COMO NUNCAAAAAAAA…Existe la ocasioooon"**

-Listo Elsa- decia Merida

Terminaba esa estrofa….y 3….2….1

Elsa Snow

Hoy Elsa se habia parado temprano, pues debería ser un día feliz para ella, pero desde que no dejaba entrar a nadie y habia despedido a mucha gente para tener la puerta cerrada, las rejas enormes no dejaba que el pueblo pudiera verla desde que sus padres dieron la orden, pero por lo menos entraban a pedir audiencia ahora ni eso desde que murieron sus padres, no quería que nadie viera lo que realmente era, muy pocos sabían del poder que escondía y poco se rumoraba de ellos pero ella no lo habia mostrado aun en el mundo, pues ese día todo el mundo la prensa de todo el mundo sabía, que la Reyna de noruega tenía un secreto, habia estado practicando con la simulación de cómo debía pararse enfrente de tanta gente, gracias a Pabba no habia necesidad de nadie viera su poder, pero aun asi podía congelar aquel cetro y la sagrada dinastía enfrente de todo el mundo no podía cometer errores y sobre todo no podía sentir, Elsa vestía con el vestido que habia enterado a sus padres solo que en vez de negro era de color verde azulado lo demás con lo especifico pero ahora con una capa fucsia, en representación de su madre el cabello amarrado en un trenza enredado en todo la cabeza y su fleco hacia adelante como su madre esta vez cubría sus manos con los guantes especiales que Pabba le habia dado, hoy era su coronación y solo faltaba una hora pero debía bajar abrir las puertas, después de tanto tiempo haberlas tenido cerradas, sus tíos, primas y reyes de muchos países irían a verla, como era de esperarse, ya no era su habitación, si no ahora estaba en la habitación de sus padres donde podía ver las rejas del gran patio que daba hacia el pueblo, se iba acercándose muy lentamente hasta llegar a la ventana donde podía ver su reflejo y su rostro tan triste, pues el ser Reyna y cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande y peor casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, la estaba matando, cerro sus ojos y pensó en sus padres, su madre quería que siguiera su corazón, pero al final habia apoyado a su padre que debía ser Reyna y su padre solo quería que fuera la mejor de todas y su padre se fue sin saber que ella era lesbiana y que amaba a una mujer, no podía fallarle más, de repente tocaron su puerta y permitió que pasara, era Eugeni preparado y con su traje de guardián blanco para la coronación de su Reyna

-Su alteza, debe bajar ya a pedir que abran las puertas ya hay mucha gente en la entrada principal que desean entrar en la capilla real- Eugeni estaba serio muy profesional, Elsa podía verlo por el reflejo de la ventana, se irguió y contesto fría y directa

-En un momento estoy con ustedes Comandante Tarzen- Eugeni cerraba sus ojos y hacia una reverencia y salía, Elsa cerraba los ojos y en ese momento sonaba su celular que estaba en la mesa que tenía a lado, veía el número y sonreía un poco triste-

-Elsa Snow-

-Hola Elsa, ya es hora, estas lista- miraba hacia la ventana y suspiraba en hondo, sería su última travesura que haría

-Está bien ya me pongo el audífono-

-si te sabes tus frases verdad- y sonreía

-Si….será lo último que hare como Elsa- se escuchaba silencio del otro lado de la llamada y Elsa sacaba un audífono inalámbrico para actuar como tenía que hacer

-Listo Elsa-

-Listo Mérida, ponme en vivo-

-Ok- y de repente se escuchaba una canción triste y Elsa sabia en que momento debía cantar mientras, se acercaba a la ventana viendo seriamente y triste, respiraba hondo y

 **"Lo que hay en tiiiiiiiiiiii…no dejes veeeer"**

Se quitaba de la ventana para irse a la mesa que tenía atrás de ella donde estaba una imagen de su padre, tomando el cetro y la dinastía **-**

 **"buena chica tu siempre debes ser"**

 **-** Seguia mirando aquella foto de su padre y su voz era rodeada de tristeza mientras en el auditorio no podían creer que escucharan esa voz, la profesora estaba mirando a Mérida con temor, reconocía esa voz era de Elsa, incluso hans atrás de los camerinos se quedó con la boca abierta y Anna, que estaba ahí igual intentaba recordar de donde era esa voz, cerro sus ojos agarrándose su cabeza pensando

 **"Noooo haaaas…dee abriiiir"**

dejaba sus guantes en la mesa agarrando el cetro y la dinastía, y se volteaba con ellos con temor, tenía que ser fuerte **-**

 **"tuuu corazoooooon"**

un momento todo estaba bien pero de repente al mirar hacia los objetos estos, se comenzaba a llenar de escarcha y Elsa se desesperaba

 **un movimiento en falso y lo sabraaaaan**

se agarra su cabeza y sus ojos se tornaban rojo, pero se trataba ella misma de tranquilizar, respiraba y se miraba las manos

 **Pero es hoy y nada maaas**

ahí estaba la señal para Anna, tenía que salir corrieron para abrir una puerta de aquel castillo fingido

Anna - **Es hoy y nada Maaaaas**

en ese momento Elsa, abria los ojos al escuchar esa voz, sin embargo no le tomo importancia y siguió, se puso sus guantes

Elsa **-No puedo resistir-**

mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su recamara que estaba cerradas y Anna sentía una extraño escalofrió por aquella voz

Anna **-Que angustia desistiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir-**

y se veía enfrente de unas puertas enormes Anna esperando aquella voz tan suave y cálida dijera la frase final

Elsa **-¡ESAS PUERTAS DEBEN YAAAA!-**

y abria Elsa las puertas de su recamara con autoridad mirando al frente, donde estaban todas sus mucamas-

Elsa **-¡AAAABRIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!-**

dejaba sus manos enfrente de su falda y comenzaba a caminar y Anna

Anna **-¡ABRIIIIIIIIIR!-**

corriendo mientras abrían esas puertas y muchos alumnos entraban haciendo la representación de la gente -

Anna **-¡FINALMENTE Y COMO NUNCAAAAAA!-**

Iba caminando entre sus mucamas que estaban quietas al ver pasar a la próxima Reyna en minutos

Elsa **-¡lo que hay en ti Noooo dejeeeees veeeer!-**

Anna - **Mis sueñooos se hacen reaaalidaaad-**

Anna arriba de un poste viendo a toda esa gente y a la falsa Elsa abrir la ventana de su balcón

Elsa **-Buena chica tu siempre….debeees seeeer-**

Elsa abria la puerta de su balcón con la mirada en el suelo y con una lagrima recorrer su mejilla-

Anna **-Talvez ya no hayaaaa soledaaaaad –**

Elsa miraba hacia la multitud del reino que iba entrando

Ambas **\- y asiiiiii-**

escalofrio por parte de ambas chicas y Anna mientras escuchaba aquella voz que la habia hipnotizado desde que empezó,

Anna- **encuentre el amoooooor-**

no era parte de la obra que Anna mirara con tristeza a Rapunzel o aquella mujer en la que se habia vestido, sentía que al pronunciar soledad y amor le recordaban a ella y su pecho se oprima sentía algo hacia esa imagen, escuchaba atenta la última frase de aquella voz que se habia metido en su ser-

Elsa suspiraba y lo decia fuerte y claro mirando hacia el horizonte de Arendelle, su Reino por…completo

Elsa- **¡NO HAAAAS DE ABRIR TU COOOOORAAAZOOOOOOON!-**

y Elsa se quedaba ahí escuchando por el micrófono aquella voz

 **-Mañana termina todo-**

Seguia caminando alrededor del teatro pero su rostro habia cambiado a uno de tristeza, ahora si estaba fingiendo-

 **y por eso hoyyyy seraaaaa-**

 **-¡PUES FINALMENTE Y COMO NUNCAAAAAA, FINALMENTE Y COMOOOO NUNCAAAAA!-**

 **-¡NO ME DETENDRAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-**

y se arrastraba hasta enfrente del escenario que caía el telón y se prendía las luces, para aproximar los aplausos, mientras su madre se quedaba perplejita por la voz y Anna tras esa cortina sentía su corazón latir al sentí tan cerca aquella voz, que no era de Punzy, necesitaba hablar con Mérida quería saber de quién era la dueña de esa voz grabada.

Todos estaban en la Iglesia real, mientras Elsa se acercaba lentamente por aquel corredor donde antes habia estado sus padres en esa ocasión, sus ojos estaban serios y fríos, hace poco se habia quitado el audífono donde habia hablado con Mérida acerca de aquella travesura y que en la televisión estaría su coronación, respiraba lento mientras se acercaba a aquel lugar donde los cetros estaba listos, para que ella los tomara para reclamar el trono, el obispo empezó la misma cuando Elsa se inclinó para escuchar el rezo y después ella poder decir su juramento hacia la corona y al trono.

-Se encuentra bien su Alteza- Elsa miraba aquel hombre y movía un poco la cabeza para decirle que sí y que debía empezar, en ese momento el obispo se acercó a Elsa, haciendo que se pusiera de pie y con agua del fiordo y bendita le aventaba alrededor de ella

-Hoy….es la coronación de nuestra princesa de Arendelle, dichosos son ustedes al presenciar en este siglo a una Reyna legitima a la corona, de sangre azul, no quiero fotos durante la coronación después lo harán, prosigamos- y Elsa veía al obispo parándose, comenzaban a cantar el himno de noruega mientras Elsa se inclinaba para que el obispo pusiera su corona que llevaba el símbolo en la punta de Arendelle y cada piedra significaba las dimensiones de todo el reino, el zafiro azul representaba al reino de hielo que estaba abajo en la tiara de la corona que se podía ver con claridad, en la parte de arriba estaba un pedazo de ovidiana que representaba el reino del fuego de los otros lados los cálidas gemas del fiordo y los reinos pequeños y en el centro una gema azul clara que representaban a Arendelle y Noruega, se levantó para poder mirar al obispo en ese momento el obispo habia puesto los cetros enfrente de ella era hora de tomarnos para poder iniciar el juramento, suspiraba hondo y cuando iba a tomarlos el obispo la detuvo y ella lo miro seria

-Su alteza los guantes- y entonces Elsa, trago saliva no esperaba eso, poco a poco y de mala gana se quitó los guantes para tomar los cetros dejándolos en la almohada, sus manos temblaban y su corazón la tía con fuerza, sus manos tocaron aquellas piezas reales pesada de oro con firmeza y poco a poco se dio la vuelta para que todos se pararan y como anteriormente habia practicado se posó enfrente de todos esperando a que el obispo empezara la misa

\- Under den katolske kirke og trone skjebne gir meg, toppet trone Norge og etterkommer av de gamle kongene av ild og is arving, gjenta etter meg arving til tronen av Destiny- todos se quedaban viendo a Elsa incluyendo las cámaras de muchas países que estaban ahí sin hacer ruido, Elsa comenzaba a sentir sus manos congelar aquellas reliquias, tenía que tranquilizarse y en ese momento visualizo a sus padres en su mente, donde le decían " **no tengas miedo, que nosotros estamos contigo"** , Elsa abria los ojos sorprendida y tras terminar el obispo empezaba con su juramento

Anna Flower

No encontraba a nadie después del teatro, necesitaba con urgencia a Mérida pues, ni siquiera me habia quitado el disfraz por buscarla, necesitaba saber quién fue la que se ofreció para la voz aquella, cuando por fin vi que estaban todos en la cafetería viendo la tele, me quede tonta pues estaba tan embobados casi todos y no se podía pasar, entonces cuando vi a Mérida le jale el cabello y ella grito

-Ayyyyy, Que te- y volteaba cuando me vio su cara de disgusto fue uno de sorpresa

-jeje, hola Anna- la miraba cruzada de brazos

-Que hacen todos aquí- y me callaban yo me espantaba

-Mérida que sucede- decia en susurro

-Sucede que la Reyna Elsa está en su coronación mira- y entonces volvía a ver aquella mujer tan…. ¿bella?, dios para mí era bella y sentía algo por esa mujer cuando la veía

-Que están diciendo decia- Mérida no me miraba solo Seguia viendo acercándome a ella

-Pues es su coronación y resulta que hablan noruego pero yo no sé hablar noruego y en la televisión creo que lo traducirán

-si pero nunca dicen bien lo que dice el noruego- volteaba y era hans sonriendo

\- puedes creerlo todo el mundo anda fascinado con esa chica, me pregunto que se sentirá ser princesa- él se reia abrazándome por la cintura

-Yo les traduzco lo que dice, al final de todo yo vengo de ahí y lo sabes-lo miraba y me quedaba viendo a la princesa o reina no lo se

-ya va a hablar la Reyna- era Reyna jaja

\- Jeg, Arendelle Frozen snø Elsa, datter av kong Magnus Maximus snø i fjellene i det sørlige Arendelle og Queen Amelia Agatha Mountains Frozen North, etterkommer av de gamle kongene av verden av is og ild verden og Vinter Sommer , jeg gjør mine Eder til kronen og trone skjebne- Elsa estaba con la mirada en alto hablando en noruego mientras sostenía el cetro y la dinastía sagrada, mientras sus recuerdos venían a la mente de sus padres y la vida tan bella que habia tenido con ellos, Anna miro aquellos ojos tan azules, tan claros y misteriosos como el mar, podía sentir que alguna vez esos ojos los habia visto de cerca, ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba seguido.

\- Yo, Elsa Snow Frozen de Arendelle, Hija del Rey Magnus Maximus Snow de las montañas del sur de Arendelle y la Reyna Agatha Amelia Frozen de las Montañas del norte, Descendientes de los antiguos reyes del mundo de hielo y el mundo de fuego Sommer y Vinter, Hago mis juramentos hacia la corona y el trono del destino- decia Hans mientras Anna escuchaba ese nombre, era parecido el nombre la directora.

\- Elsa av Arendelle og Norge, sverger til dynastiet, overholde alle lover, uten å gå mot noen- decia el obispo mientras gritaba detrás de ella

\- Reyna Elsa de Arendelle y Noruega, Juras a la dinastía, obedecer todas sus leyes, sin ir en contra de ninguna- Anna miraba a esa mujer que en sus ojos pedía ayuda o eso creía

\- Jeg sverger- lo decia en susurro

\- Elsa av Arendelle, sverger septeret ikke smidd i den brennende lava slottet, Arendelle beskytte mot onde og Norge ønsker å bryte disse lovene med din kropp, sjel og ære- volvía a decir el obispo

\- Reina Elsa de Arendelle, juras al cetro forjado en la lava del castillo de fuego, proteger a Arendelle y Noruega de todo mal que quiera romper dichas leyes con tu cuerpo, alma y honor-

\- Jeg sverger- mientras visualizaba ahora a Anna, y una pequeña sonrisa salió de su rostro, Anna pudo sentir una opresión en su pecho, como si algo la llamara se quedó quieta y miro a la Reyna de noruega, sus ojos pareciera como si se hubieran quedado en una conexión y entonces ella mismo se pregunto

-¿creo que la conozco?- Mérida voltio sorprendida al escuchar al parecer el joven estaba distraído escuchando a la joven Reyna

\- Elsa av Arendelle, sverger bære klokt ditt rike, brant på tronen med misbruk av myndighet eller regel med egoisme, er dette ditt rike, men ikke onde imperium, sverger å beskytte og ta det godt, før en etterkommer av deg død eller kantre deg-

\- Reyna Elsa de Arendelle, juras llevar con sabiduría tu reino, no profanar sobre el trono con abuso de autoridad, ni gobernar con egoísmo, este es tu reinado mas no tu imperio del mal, juras protegerlo y llevarlo asi, hasta que un descendiente de ti o la muerte te derroque- Entonces Anna suspiraba y repetía las palabras de la joven Reyna

\- Jeg sverger- quien ahora, sabía que ya no habia marcha atrás y que ahora si comenzaba su verdadera batalla ante todo

\- Dette er en harmonisk dag, en fantastisk dag, jeg presentere Hennes Majestet Dronningen av Norge og Elsa Arendelle, Elsa evig liv dronningen av Arendelle-

\- Elsa evig liv dronningen av Arendelle- todos repetían lo mismo y Elsa dejaba los cetros en su lugar poniéndose sus guantes y volteando a verlos a todos mientras repetían lo mismo una y otra vez

-Este es un día que todos vamos a recordar, una Reyna ha sido coronada no veía una coronación desde hace quizá 40 años, desde la reina Isabel, soy Lorena Olguín, del noticiero nacional, tenga una feliz tarde real jaja- y se cortaba la transmisión, Hans miraba a Anna y ella a el

-y que fue lo último que dijo ese señor-

-Dijo Vida eterna la Reyna Elsa de Arendelle- y sonreía el, ella todo ese día se la paso pensando en aquella mujer, necesitaba hablar con Mérida, asi que le dijo a Hans que se fuera porque ella se iría con Mérida, Hans no tenía elección pues él tenía que salir de urgencia con su padre a reunirse, Anna se fue en su carro con Mérida y en el carro la interrogo

-Me encantaría saber de quién es la voz que metiste en vez de Rapunzel Mérida- Mérida se quedaba en silencio pues no podía decir nada de eso, no sabía la historia pero Rapunzel y su madre le habían dicho que no le mostrara nada de Elsa

-Mérida- miraba a Anna y sonreía

-Esa voz es de una amiga que tengo la grabe y listo jeje- Anna no le creía, ella ocultaba algo más, cuando llegaba a su casa se estacionaba y Mérida a punto de bajar se despedía de su amiga

-Bueno Anna, felicidades por tu examen que lo pasaste super bien, ahora nos veremos hasta dentro de 15 días para la graduación, según entendí vendrá la fundadora de la universidad- pero Anna no la miraba estaba molesta

-Vamos Anna, no te enojes, en verdad es de una amiga- la miraba a Mérida que hacia caras chistosa y empezaba a reír

-Es que no me gusta cuando tú, mama o la estúpida de Rapunzel me ocultan cosas, sé que esa voz es de alguien que a muchas impacto e incluso a mi mama lo pude ver y es que- y se quedaba callada y se agarraba su pecho en ese momento se daba cuenta Mérida

-Es que, que Anna- se mordía la uña Mérida pues se supone que ella no recordaba nada de Elsa

-Es que siento que esa voz la conozco de algún lugar sabes... lo peor es que la asocie con la coronación de aquella mujer pálida, hermosa de ojos azules, como el mar- Mérida se quedaba sin decir nada

-Bueno me voy, deberías ir a dormir, estas no se muy rara amiga no pasa nada si…solo relájate- y se bajaba corriendo necesita hablar con Rapunzel de esto, Anna al parecer no recordaba quien era pero su corazón si, Anna solo se quedó ahí y sintió una impotencia por no saber que significaba todo esto, arranco su auto y se fue a su casa sin más, no podía creer que Mérida la ignorara o peor creyera que estaba loca, le dolía aquello.

Elsa Snow

Elsa con la misma vestimenta y esa Larga capa pero ahora en su cabeza le pesaba aquello, que ahora significaba todo, lo que ella anhelaba pero con Anna y en un mundo feliz solo que ahora, no era asi

-Su majestad, el Duque de Weseltorne-

-¡Weseltorn!, mediocre, Duque de Weseltorn mi Reyna, es un privilegio conocerla me han dicho maravillas mi ministro de todo lo que ha presenciado en este lugar- un viejo con un bigote extraño chaparro y delgado se acercaba a Elsa, muy educado pero Elsa no tenía intención de convivir con él, ya que sus padres siempre tuvieron cuidado con el sí, comercializaban con el pero era alguien a quien le tenían en la lista de precaución pues siempre quiso la corona

-Gracias, duque también me han contado de usted mis padres, tiene una buena reputación por lo visto con otros comerciantes también- Elsa se reia un poco ante eso, el anciano no se reia pero no se iba a quedar ahí la cosa

-Bueno es una lástima, que vuestros reyes difuntos, no estén aquí para presenciar dicha armonía entre los reinos o no es asi su excelencia- y entonces Elsa, sentía eso como una pedrada algo que no le parecía respiro hondo y se tranquilizo

-Por eso, estoy yo la Reyna de Arendelle duque, créame conmigo le va a bastar para su fama y después ir a dormir muy tranquilo, de eso puedo asegurarlo- aquel hombre se quedó helado ante eso de Elsa, pues Elsa no iba a dejar que insultaran la memoria de sus padres

-Si me permite duque, debo seguir atendiendo a mis invitados- este le dio una reverencia y salió de ahí Elsa aprisa a otro lado que no fuera con ese tipo desagradable, de repente otra persona de cabello Rojo y alto un señor igual grande se le acercaba con una reverencia Elsa accedió y dejo acerca aquel hombre, que en cierta forma le recordaba a Hans

-Su excelencia es un placer conocer a la hija del rey Magnus y la Reyna Agatha- Elsa lo miraba un poco más relajada aquel hombre no se veía malo

-Gracias, mi señor disculpe pero cuál es su nombre- aquel hombre ahora la veía

-Soy el Senescales del reino de fuego su excelencia mi nombre es Federico Felipe Isle de las Montañas del sur de Arendelle y padre de aquel muchacho que viene hacia acá- Elsa volteaba a ver a Hans y sonreía, Hans daba una reverencia

-Su majestad, ahora si no puedo tratarla como mi amiga- Elsa sonreía y lo abrazaba

-Me da gusto que pudiste venir- Hans la veía con una sonrisa pero el señor carraspeo la garganta y ambos jóvenes volteaban

-Bueno, hijo me alegra que hayas venido- y su hijo dejaba de sonreír y se ponía serio

-Si padre, vine lo más pronto que pude y me agrada tener a Elsa cerca- volteaba a ver Elsa

-Asi que al final de todo, para subir al trono acepto unir la casa de fuego con la de hielo, me alegra mucho saber esa decisión que sugerí a mi hijo su alteza, espero no lo malinterprete claro, cuando fue su padre platicamos de esto pero me dijo que usted ya tenía prometido-

-Si pero el declino de su puesto y ahora la verdad no sé dónde se encuentre-

-es una lástima declinar de un trono cuando tiene el poder y la responsabilidad de un pueblo, pero bueno mi hijo será un buen esposo y un buen rey que usted se sentirá orgullosa de el en el reino de fuego

-Gracias senescales y bueno si me permite me retiro con hans, tenemos cosas de que hablar antes de retirarme a dormir-

\- ¿tan temprano, su excelencia?- Elsa medio sonreía

-La fiesta seguirá senescales, no se preocupe- y Elsa tomaba del brazo a hans y ambos se iban

-Dios tu padre, es muy- y Hans reia

-Si es un hombre muy necio y frio-

-no quise decir eso- Hans se reia tapándole la boca a Elsa con la mano

-Elsa está bien enserio, mira debo enseñarte algo que….no sé cómo ocurrió pero, creo que tú eres la única que pueda ayudar- entonces Elsa se quedó desconcertada y ambos se fueron a un jardín lejos de la fiesta

-Mira lo que hare con mis manos- entonces Elsa miro aquel chico que sus manos las tenía juntos sobre sus piernas, el cerro los ojos y de repente se ilumino de fuego sus manos y las movió sacando fuego de sus manos, Elsa se sorprendió al ver eso no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando

-¡HANS!, pero cómo es posible- y entonces miraba a Elsa acercándose apagando su fuego

-no se…..pero mi padre no sabe de nada, por favor no digas nada si te dije es porque no entiendo la razón de este fuego y sobre todo se generó ahora que te conocí y no se controlarle, con decirte que queme a un paraje el otro día y tengo miedo de que pueda hacer daño a alguien- entonces Elsa sabía que debía hablar con Pabba, pues se imaginaba algo bizarro tal vez él era el hijo perdido de su padre tal vez y si tuvo más de dos, tenía entendido que solos lo que tuvieran ese poder serían los descendiente de reyes, asi que mañana hablaría con Pabba de esto

-No te vayas, quiero que te quedes en Arendelle hablare con mi abuelo para que nos ayude contigo el podrá ayudarte con ese poder, yo no lo tengo muy desarrollado solo mis manos se llenan de fuego cuando toco la espada de fuego pero hasta ahí mi poder es el hielo, tal vez y tú eres, no se mañana vemos que solución podemos dar hans- y Hans la miraba un poco preocupado y Elsa igual tenía que dejar todo en orden antes de ir a la ceremonia de graduados de la universidad de su mama y acomodar a las personas en sus empresas pues antes de la boda tenía que dejar todo lo que sus padres le dejaron en orden, el testamento se iba a decir mañana e iba saber todo lo que sus padres habían construido para ella.

 **Capítulo 25**

A la mañana siguiente Desperté muy temprano, y me dirigí con el doctor real con Hans, ambos portábamos la vestimenta adecuada, Hans su traje gris con sus botas de montar y yo mi largo vestido de color Verde con mi capa fucsia y mi corona, habia hablado con Pabba ayer en la noche y el estaría conmigo en unos minutos.

-Entonces por que tiene ese presentimiento Reyna Elsa de que su prometido sea su hermano, está consciente que entonces estarían cometiendo incesto y usted, habría engañado a la corona y por lo tanto la acusarían de traición a la corona- me quede viéndolo un poco seria y suspire tras cerrar mis ojos, cuando voltee a ver a Hans sus ojos verdes me miraban con temor y sobre todo muy confuso, no sabía por qué decia todo esto, de repente llego Pabba y lo primero que hizo fue acorralarlo contra la pared, tanto el médico y yo nos quedamos en precaución pero Pabba estaba haciendo su magia

-Pabba- le dije en incertidumbre

-Elsa, necesito que se hagan las pruebas de inmediato, este muchacho tiene magia como la tuya- y volteaba conmigo muy sorprendido- podría ser el heredero del reino de fuego Elsa, como tu padre- mire al médico y de inmediato mando hacer esas pruebas, a ambos nos sacó sangre y estarían alrededor de 1 semana la prueba, teníamos lo suficiente de tiempo para terminar las cosas y ver qué es lo que podía hacer yo como reina, tenía que hablar con la corte, cambiar las leyes y sobre todo, darles una buena explicación, de por qué no iba a casarme con el Lord hans y que debía encontrar otro pretendiente, Pabba se lo llevo durante toda esa semana para ver su poder y enseñarlo a que lo pudiera controlar y no ser un peligro, porque si él era hijo de sangre solamente de fuego, el….tendría un poder imaginable y peligroso.

 **2 días después en la corte**

-Con ustedes su majestad la Reyna Elsa de Arendelle- y todos se inclinaban y se sentaban después de que ella lo hizo ahora si era la Reyna y utilizaría su ingenio para hacerlo

-Dígame mi Reyna para que ha convocado esta corte- respiraba hondo, tenía que decir las cosas como son y no iba a dejar que nadie la dominara asi tuviera que verse como la mala lo haría por el bien de Hans y el de ella misma

-Nobles caballeros, Reyes del continente y súbditos jueces, si los eh traído a una corte fue por que debo comunicarles algo que, tengo sospechas sobre el Lord hans y que ni él ni yo teníamos previstos, por…ciertos rumores que ustedes supieron antes de la muerte de los reyes Magnus y Agatha de Arendelle-

-LARGA VIDA ETERNA A LOS REYES MAGNUS Y AGATHA DE ARENDELLE- repetían todos

\- y que rumores son de todos los magníficos, que oculto el rey que para serle franco majestad a mí no me pareció que aun siguiera siendo el rey- Elsa lo miro feo

-¡bajo a ser rey consorte, porque mi madre tomo el puesto juez, no lo olvide!- sus ojos mostraban frialdad y hielo que hizo que el juez segundo temblara en su lugar

-si no hay nadie más que quiera expresar desprecio a mi padre continuare- y Elsa se paraba viendo a cada uno de esos hombres que se sentían apenados por su actitud

-bien, como todos saben en la montaña del norte tuve que enfrentarme a un muchacho que todos lo conocían, como el hijo de unos de los doctores del pueblo, pero resulto que era hijo bastardo de mi padre y quería venganza, se hicieron las pruebas necesarias y resulto que….efectivamente habia sido su hijo, yo mismo vi aquellos papeles por el doctor real- todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo a Elsa más atentos e interesados

-Bien, acabo hace dos días de hacerme análisis con Hans para saber si en verdad él tiene algo que ver con mi padre- entonces el Almirante Anderson se refería a ella con respeto, ese señor la quería mucho

-Por qué cree su majestad que puede tener parentesco con el si no le molesta decirme, mi excelencia- Elsa sonreía y hablaba no solo a el

-El joven Lord Hans de las Montañas del Sur, tiene…..el poder del fuego- y entonces todos se sorprendían y empezaban a murmurar entre ellos

-Muéstrenos- decia uno y todos empezaban a hacer escandalo pidiendo lo mismo, Elsa entonces se desesperó y dio un grito

-¡ORDEN!- y todos se mantuvieron en silencio

-si me eligieron como Reyna, no fue por ser despistada, si no por ser la mejor en todo aspecto y por llevarlos a ustedes al siglo 21 y ahora les doy la muestra- y agarra un control que apretaba un botón para bajar una pantalla y mostraba los videos que Pabba habia grabado enseñando su poder de aquel muchacho, que de sus manos salían oleadas de fuego en un intenso volumen, todos en la corte al ver eso no solo se aterraban se sorprendían que ahora en la actualidad pudiera ver tal situación en el reino, magia en que momento la fantasía habia salido de la realidad

-¡SEÑORES!, los análisis estarán en una semana por lo tanto si resultara ser que él, fuera hijo de mi padre ustedes entenderá que esto fue-

-¡UNA TRAMPA SU EXCELENCIA!- Elsa volteo rápido

-no….no yo no sa- en ese momento se puso nerviosa y el ministro de Weseltorn se paro

-Fue una trampa de Hans y de usted, solo para ser Reyna, todo el mundo sabía que se le necesitaba pero usted anhelaba el trono su alteza y discúlpeme pero eso se llama ¡TRAICION!- Entonces Anderson y los que querían a Elsa se pararon gritándole a los que a pesar de ser pocos protestaban con Weseltorn

-¡ORDEN!- decia el Juez de la corte, por fin el habia levantado la voz y Elsa, pudo contenerse un poco pues empezaba a hacer frio en aquella sala

-¡LA REYNA ELSA, NO COMETIO NINGUNA TRAICION Y NO LA VOY A QUITAR DE SU PUESTO!- y todos lo miraban y ella igual

-Reyna Elsa, necesitamos esas pruebas lo más antes posible, debemos saber qué haremos con eso, pues usted ya es Reyna y aunque no se case ahora usted debía ascender al trono por que los reyes habían muerto y no habia nadie de la familia real que pudiera hacerse cargo mientras usted se casaba, por eso se le otorgo que buscara novio dentro de un tiempo determinado que no tenía limite pero usted el día de la coronación, ¡ocupo el lugar que le corresponde, por herencia!- Elsa sonrió y el también

-Caballeros todos atentos a lo que la Reyna dirá y sin importar cuantos estén en contra de ella, mi voto es válido ante todos ustedes y a los que se les acusara de traición a la corona, serán aquellos que quieran declinar a la Reyna Elsa- y se sentaba, entonces Elsa ya se habia tranquilizado y nuevamente la temperatura subió, respiro hondo y volvió a mirar a todos esos hombres

-Tengo ciertas leyes que quiero cambiar y….agregar- nadie dijo nada

\- la primera, quiero que en la corte y en la mesa de consejo de guerra pueda haber también mujeres que puedan ocupar títulos como los de ustedes- en ese momento todos murmuraban y el juez golpeaba la mesa y todos callaban a esperar el mandato del juez

-Aquellos que estén a favor de la nueva ley, digan yo- no muchos se opusieron todos habían levantado la mano excepto 3 personas

-Bien está aprobada-

\- La segunda ley que quiero que se imponga es, que Reyna o rey a partir de este nuevo siglo y en adelante, no tendrá que ser tratado diferente, ni por sangre, género o mismo su sexualidad- todos la miraban aun peor, incluso el juez como que se sorprendió de eso

-Es un nuevo siglo caballeros y creo que todos tenemos derecho de gobernar sin importar nuestras ideologías, no estoy diciendo que cualquiera, pero si las reinas o reyes no pueden tener hijos, entonces que pasara….se perderá ¿el trono?, tendríamos que volver cometer incesto que hoy en día ustedes mismo dicen que es pecado entonces que es peor, no tener rey o Reyna o cometer incestos y los descendientes salgan mal o peor mueran cuando los reyes tenga que…..dejar el trono del destino- todos la miraban y el juez decia

-Aquellos que estén a favor de la nueva ley digan yo- la mitad de la corte decia yo la otra mitad simplemente no dijo nada, Elsa volteo a ver al juez y el juez la vio por un determinado tiempo pero al final dijo

-Se aprueba la ley por mi voto siguiente Reyna Elsa- ella respiro con alivio, sabía lo que estaba haciendo en cierta forma estaba desobedeciendo lo que su padre quería, pero ya no importaba no que ahora habia podido conseguir el trono sin tener que casarse

\- la tercera ley será que rey o Reyna que gobierne podrá desposarse con la que desea y las ley de solo entre sangre azul, se anulara en caso de que el rey o la Reyna decida casarse con alguien que no sea de Arendelle o Rusia o simplemente otro reino, nuevamente les digo hoy vale más el amor y a veces el reinar con amor, es mejor para un reino-

-Aquellos que estén a favor de la ley digan yo- ahí nadie no dijo que no

-Se aprueba la nueva ley, la siguiente Reyna Elsa o serian todas- Elsa lo miro sonriendo

-Esta….es la última y la más importante de todas- todos se quedaron a esperar que ella dijera lo que quería decir

-La cuarta ley, los reyes cuyo genero de sexualidad tengan que tener descendiente, no se les obligara a meterse con otros de sangre Azul almenos de que ellos quieran, ellos podrán elegir si adoptan un hijo o lo tienen por una inseminación ya sea directa o por ovulo, esta es la más importante y sé que esta ley siempre es la que han llevado más lejos que ninguna, pero ya basta, porque al final de todo los reyes cometen errores como mi padre, no sé cuántos hijos tenga pero, no quiero que se vuelva a cometer discriminación y sobre todo se nieguen a que sus monarcas, puedan sentir también el amor, por favor se los digo desde el fondo de mi corazón como monarca y como Elsa, no me obliguen a casar sin amor y sobre todo no me obliguen tener un hijo de alguien a quien yo, no deseo, ni a nadie más- todos se quedaban callados ante eso, el juez volvió a decir que si se aprobaba pero todos habían quedado en silencio, Elsa bajo su mirada derrotada y por poco lloraba hasta que escucho a Anderson decir que la apoyaba, voltio a verlo sonriendo y detrás de él, otra voz, y otra y asi hasta que todas excepto Weseltorn aceptaban entonces el juez miro a Elsa sonriente

-Usted Reyna nos llevara al siglo 21 y todo será nuevo pero espero y todo salga bien, entonces se aprueba la última ley de la Reyna- y todos aplaudían y Elsa sonreía ante eso

-Pero sin embargo si el Lord hans no es su hermano, usted no se casara con ¿el?- ponía su rostro triste

-Si juez, tengo que….si apruebo estas leyes no es por mí, sino para mis descendiente y las siguientes reinas, porque me eh comprometido con la corona y con el Lord Hans que aún necesita rey en el sur- y asi se terminaba esa corte tan alegre pero triste para Elsa, pues habia conseguido todos los beneficios para Hans pero si no era lo que ella creía entonces, tendría que casarse y romperle el corazón a la mujer que él, decia amar, que impotencia haber logrado que la corte dejara que se pudieran casar entre mujeres y que Elsa, no pudiera estar con Anna y peor aún, porque ella ya no la iba a reconocer.

Elsa se encontraba con ropa de montar pero con una pechera de combate, iba a entrenar sus poderes y su mente ahora tenía que fijarse en controlar todo lo malo que tuviera dentro de ella, cuando de repente Pabba la despertaba de su trance y ella volteo a la defensiva pero Pabba la agarro sonriendo y ella se espanto

-Ya los tienen Elsa-Elsa no tardo nada, se salió de ahí corriendo hasta el despacho donde estaba el sobre con el doctor, el sonrió y lo tomo en sus manos hiendo al escritorio para poder sentarse de repente llego hans todo sudado y con los ojos abiertos, Elsa lo miro y sonrío todos esperaban, Elsa suspiro y cerro sus ojos su corazón latía con fuerza, y poco a poco abrió aquel sobre y saco la hoja con el símbolo del hospital real de Arendelle a continuación sus ojos se posaron en donde decia lo siguiente

"prueba de ADN Elsa Snow Frozen Arendelle – Hermana Analizado ADN

– Hans Isle de las montañas del Sur – Hermano – **RESULTADO Positivo**

Elsa voltio a ver a Hans con una sonrisa y no pudo controlar su felicidad y se empezó a reír a una carcajada y con los ojos sumamente brillantes, hans le quito el papel de las manos y cuando lo vio él sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y la abrazo ambos estaban en vueltos de felicidad, por fin iba todo en marcha, por fin Elsa podría ser Reyna y por fin Elsa iba a poder ir por Anna y casarse con ella, aunque no la conociera la volvería a conquistar y esta vez nada ni nadie las iba a separar

-¡ELSA, MI ELSA MI HERMANA ELSA!- y se abrazaban con fuerza por lo menos le habia quedado a Elsa un hermano ya no estaría sola

-DEBEMOS IR A UN LUGAR POR QUE QUIERO ENSEÑARTE A LA MUJER QUE LE PEDIRE QUE SEA MI ESPOSA- decia el pelirrojo y Elsa sonreía viéndolo sin decir más, ella también iría a buscar a Anna iba a recuperar al amor de su vida.


	15. Chapter 26

**quiero darles un saludo y un feliz año nuevo, espero que a cada uno de ustedes los que leen mi fic se les cumpla los propositos que vayan a pedir para el 2016, que haya mucha felicidad en cada uno de sus dias del 2016 y tenga fe ante todo lo que sus proyectos, acciones y planes se les pongan en este 2016, que el amor lo encuentren siempre en la puerta de sus casas y que si aun no llega el amor anhelado, les llegue de buena voluntad en este año 2016, gracias por todo y espero que conmigo hoy tambien esperen un año mejor y sobre todo tengan esperanza siempre en todo lo que se propongan este año gracias y feliz año nuevo**

 **Capítulo 26 Te presento a mi novia**

-Señora, si no hay más que decir procederé a decirle los testamentos cerrados de sus difuntos padres, para que pueda hacer posesión de sus negocios y todo lo que los reyes le otorgan- decia el notario

-adelante- Elsa mientras se sentaba en su silla de aquel despacho donde se encontraba con el señor

-A continuación daré lectura al testamento y última voluntad de Magnus Maximus Snow de las Montañas del Sur de Arendelle, en buen uso de mis facultades mentales, dejo todos mis bienes a mi única hija Elsa Snow Frozen de Arendelle como la legitima Heredera de todo mi esfuerzo y provenir que durante más de 35 años trabaje con el fin de que ella este bien y no necesite preocuparse por su bien durante toda la vida que le resta sin ninguna deuda que pueda atosigar a la mencionada, doy indicio de todos mis bienes para que tenga uso de razón de los que ella pueda conocer y de los que nunca la inmiscuí en vida, primero le dejo a mi hija las empresas que su madre y yo iniciamos, hace aproximadamente 25 años cuando éramos amigos, contando que zona aproximadamente 10 bienes situados en un mapa que en este sobre dejo con su ubicación exacta de cada una, pidiendo igual que haga una liquidación de cada empleado de consejo de las empresas, que sin dudar serán capaces de querer quitárselas y escogí como cuidadores de ellas, también le dejo las 10 mansiones que de igual forma se encuentran en esos países, junto con todo lo que se encuentren en ella desde los autos, hasta el último objeto de aquellas mansiones, le dejo también como herencia la espada de mi país natal, que tal vez ella no sepa que soy parte del sur y posiblemente se ha enterado por su madre o por el notario que ha entregado esta carta y se la redacta a mi hija, la espada que es el símbolo de mi país la espada de fuego esperando que pueda llevarla con orgullo y valentía para cuando la llegues a necesitar y proteja siempre tu vida hija mía sin más por decir también te dejo una cuenta con más de 250 millones de coronas, son todos los bienes que pude hacer para tu seguridad cariño también dejándote saber la verdad de mi destino, En realidad no soy hijo de las montañas del norte, si no del sur y tu madre y yo lo ocultamos por amarnos, siempre eh querido que tengas un concepto de lo que es el amor verdadero y tal vez ahora creas que nunca valí la pena en vida, pero quiero que sepas que si cometí esos errores, fue por amor y que no me arrepiento pues tu eres mi vida y siempre lo serás Elsa, aunque yo ya no me halle contigo en ese mundo siempre te amare y espero que en tu corazón pueda haber un perdón para tu padre, sin más que decir dejo al notario en sus manos mis últimos deseos esperando que estos sean cumplidos, Atentamente Magnus Snow del Sur de Arendelle.- Elsa limpiaba su rostro de sus lágrimas que habían rodado en ese momento al oír las últimas palabras de su padre, el notario se quedó en silencio y cuando Elsa le asintió con la cabeza comenzó con el de su madre

\- A continuación daré lectura al testamento y última voluntad de Agatha Amelia Frozen de la Montaña del Norte de Arendelle, En mi buen uso de mis facultades mentales dejo escrito, con todo mi amor y confiabilidad de que esta carta se abra en presencia de la heredera únicamente y el notario, a continuación dejo todos mis bienes a la única heredera legitima mi hija Elsa Snow Frozen de Arendelle, mi orgullo y mi vida, Cariño si estas escuchando esto por el notario significa, que te eh fallado como madre, me eh ido de este mundo muy temprano, pues se suponía que al cumplir yo 50 años actualizaría mi testamento diciéndote que habia completado la misión que dios y el reino de noruega me habían comendado y la habia cumplido sin problema alguno, el ser tu madre, si Elsa, tanto dios como noruega me dieron el privilegio más grande de ser tu madre y de vivir a tu lado un largo tiempo, pues dios me daría licencia y permiso de estar contigo hasta verte realizada como mujer, sin embargo debo suponer que a pesar de todo y si te deje hasta ahorita, tú ya seas la mujer más bella e independiente a pesar de mi partida, porque estoy segura que estas mal porque yo ya no estoy contigo, mi vida no te detengas ante nada, busca el amor y busca una salida, aunque no esté aquí yo siempre te cuidare y cuando yo vea que tú has olvidado quien soy, entonces yo estaré ahí para recordarte quien eres y decirte que muestres lo que siente tu corazón, y libre tienes que ser, te amo hija y me siento orgullosa de la mujer que eres y de la que te vas a convertir, te esperare hasta que el destino quiera volver unirnos, mientras se feliz que yo, te estaré vigilando en los cielos de Arendelle mi Reyna de hielo, a continuación estos son los bienes con sus respectivas ubicaciones que dejo a mi hija

4 Mansiones ubicadas en Rusia, Francia, Canada y New york, con todos los bienes inmuebles que contengan a dentro, desde Autos hasta el último objeto de sus rincones

Le dejo igual La universidad central de Arendelle con sus respectivas pequeñas empresas ubicadas en los siguientes países con el fin de que las siga vigilando y de oportunidad de ayudar a la educación de más de 10 países con la universidad que inicie desde hace 15 años, dejando en el sobre la ubicación y los países de aquella universidad

También le dejo las 5 Casas de beneficencia para que siga ayudando y de un donativo a cada uno de 200 mil en el valor de cada país, cada año para ayudar a los niños de cáncer, síndrome de Down entre otras enfermedades que llegan a pedir ayuda y que siga vigilando que sea una de las mejores beneficencias para su ayuda y su tratamiento para cada uno de esos niños que yo inicie desde hace más de 10 años con su ubicación de cada una de esas casas

También le dejo las partes de cada empresa que me corresponde con mi firma de que tu padre y yo iniciamos, pidiéndote que hagas una renovación de personal del consejo de las empresas, sin obligarte pero poniéndolo como deseo también te pido que puedas otorgarle en una de las empresas que tu gustes dejarles a Jane Tarzen y Eugeni Tarzen una de mis partes de las 10 empresas que se tienen a cada uno es lo que me gustaría poder finalizar mi deber con ellos, porque también son como mis hijos Elsa, en cuanto a los del consejo de cada empresa, nunca eh confiado en ellos y no dudo que quieran apoderarse de mi parte.

Una cuenta abierta con cambio de propietario y contraseña con más de 400 mil millones de coronas, para que puedas seguir administrándola y te sirva, para tu bienestar ese dinero es tuyo y úsalo como más te guste Elsa, sin más que decir, dejo al notario mis deseos que espero sean cumplidos y que pueda decirle a mi hija lo mucho que siento haberle fallado y no estar con ella, todo lo que dejo no se comparara con mi partida, pero lo que puedo decirle es que la amo y siempre estaré a su lado Atentamente Agatha Amelia Snow del Norte de Arendelle, tu madre- el notario voltio a ver a la Reyna que ella estaba llorando con la mirada al suelo, él puso su mano sobre su hombro

\- sé que le duele lo que se está diciendo, pero vea esto fue el testamento que dejó su madre como una carta de despedida mi Reyna - Elsa volteo a verlo sonriendo limpiándose

\- gracias notario, pero dígame entonces Jane y Eugeni, puede heredar eso que mi madre les dejo-

\- siempre y cuando usted lo quiera así, su madre le dice que si usted quiere otorgarle eso puede hacerlo que es un deseo de ella, pero claramente al principio escribió heredera legítima por lo tanto usted puede hacer lo que quiera con eso sin ninguna problema su alteza-

\- bueno...me gustaría que hiciera el procedimiento de otorgarles lo que mi madre les dejo, necesito ver en dónde quedan ubicadas cada empresa, para saber cuáles serán las que les daré a cada uno notario, podría usted ayudarme- el notario sonrió

\- claro que si su majestad, sería un honor-

\- en cuanto a otra cosa me gustaría que me ayudara, en hacer mi testamento igual sé que es muy pronto, pero temo decirle que con lo que ha pasado no dudo que todo esto pueda suceder usted me entiende- el notario la miro y sonrío

\- lo sé mi majestad y claro que le ayudaré, pero usted ya tiene herederos, o a quien le heredará-

\- tengo tres personas que con gusto se las digo sin ningún problema - Elsa sonrió sentándose de nuevo en su silla mientras ella y el notario platicaban de lo que ella le pedía.

Al poco tiempo que termino con el notario se encontró con Hans, ella sonrió y lo abrazo

-Ya has hablado con el senescales…tu- Hans la miro un poco triste

-tiene que explicarme todo Elsa, pero sigue siendo mi padre yo….no conocí a nadie más que no fuera él y pues, si hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar con él, reclamarle pero ahora no es el momento él está en el Sur y nosotros debemos irnos a Canada, pues debes arreglar lo de tu madre y yo debo presentarte a alguien- el chico sonrió y Elsa igual, no podía creer que tenía un hermano y que lo mejor de todo es que ambos se habían llevado de maravilla en tan solo 3 meses, Elsa arreglo todo para poder dejar Arendelle un largo tiempo pues tenía que administrar y conocer las otras empresas de sus padres para dejar todo en orden, por supuesto iría Eugeni con ella, pero Jane se quedaría de una vez en Arendelle en la empresa principal al mando, en esa empresa no habia por que cambiar a nadie pues todos los del comité eran amigos de los reyes y de los íntimos, Elsa arreglo sus cosas juntos con los dos caballeros y en la noche estaban partiendo en un avión privado de Arendelle hacia Canada, sentía en cierta forma una sensación de miedo, nerviosismo, después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a Anna y dios buscaba la forma de hallar una forma para decirle todo lo que habia pasado, sin que ella la odiara o simplemente la mandara de vuelta a Arendelle, no importaba si no la recordaba, si pudo enamorarla una vez por qué no lo haría de nuevo.

Anna Flower

" **hoy llego, pero mañana te veo en tu universidad, tengo que presentarte a alguien que sé que no entenderás nada pero es importante para mí, por fin las cosas están saliendo como siempre quise, tengo una familia y quiero que te unas a ella Anna, te quiero….Hans"**

Anna estaba sonriendo ante el mensaje que le habia llegado de su novio, estaba ya acostada en su cama leyendo su libreto que hizo y que no seleccionaron, al parecer escribía de esa Reyna y eran cosas intimas pues parecía conocerla a la perfección, hasta el mensaje que la desconecto un poco en ese momento tocaron su puerta

-Quien es- acomodaba sus almohadas para quedar medio sentada

-Soy yo hija tu madre- sonreía guardaba su libreto

-Pasa madre- Mereyit pasaba sentándose a un lado de su hija mientras le tocaba la mejilla

-Como te encuentras mi princesa Anna- ella sonreía

\- se nota que te gusto la obra-

-cómo no iba a gustarme cantaste y actuaste tan bien, dios mi vida ya terminaste tu universidad, ahora que sigue- se quedaba viendo a su mama mordiéndose el labio

-Tal vez pueda empezar a escribir un libro y asi ganar dinero ¿no?- su mama comenzaba a reírse

-Oye madre quiero preguntarte algo que note ese día- su mama la miraba seria

-aquella voz…sabes bien que no era de Rapunzel- su mama la miraba ahora un poco con nervios, Anna se dio cuenta y se puso seria mirándola

-estoy segura que tú sabes de quien es, pero Mérida no quiso decirme y estoy completamente segura que tú tampoco lo harás, asi que solo quiero que me digas una cosa-

-d. Dime hija- la miraba tragando saliva

\- si nadie me quiere decir de esa chica, es porque ¿ella es importante en mi vida madre?- su madre respiro

-Si hija- Anna miraba sus dedos y en voz suave pero firme decia

-y esa mujer tiene que ver con la princesa, bueno ahora Reyna de Noruega ¿mama?- hubo silencio hasta que Anna levanto la mirada hacia su madre donde vio a su mama con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía si le molestaba eso o se preocupaba por que le afectara tanto a su mama

-lo tomare como un sí, pues tu silencio y tu mirada madre, te delatan no sé si me enoja o me pone triste que nadie me quiere decir que fue lo que paso con esa mujer, pero solo puedo decirte que siento muchas veces como si la conociera demasiado, incluso….si existiera un sentimiento cada vez que la veo, buenas noches mama – y se acostaba en su cama dándole la espalda a Mereyit, ella se paraba y se iba a la puerta apagaba la luz y cuando a punto de salir termino por decirle a su hija

-mañana que estés menos enojada, hablaremos de esa mujer, pero espero que mañana tu…..puedas estar preparada para lo que tenga que decirte, te amo cariño- y se iba, Anna volteaba confusa, se quedaba pensando en lo que dijo su mama, pero al final tendría las respuestas que tanto gritaba, asi que durmió con ansias para esperar a que mañana le dijeran quien era esa tal Elsa de Arendelle.

Elsa Snow

-Bien Hans, esta es la casa de mi padre aquí podrás quedarte, junto con Eugeni, yo debo irme a mi departamento, que te daré la ubicación en el despacho, mañana nos vemos en la Universidad Arendelle a las 11 de la mañana, Eugeni te llevara y las sirvientas deben de andar por ahí, ahorita Eugeni te dice que onda vale, debo ir a la casa de mi madre- Elsa le decia a Hans y a Eugeni que a pesar de que no le hablara solo escuchaba lo que decia antes de quedarse solo con ese tipo que le caía muy mal, hans sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Elsa, ella se despidió de él y tomo de nuevo su abrigo largo se lo puso y tomo sus maletas metiéndolas en un taxi, para ir a su departamento, dejarlas y luego irse a la casa de su madre, fue rápido todo solo bajo las cosas, pago el taxi pues ahí estaba todavía su auto, el que habia comprado antes de irse su i8 BMW, lo saco, respiro hondo y fue a la dirección de su madre, mientras en su cabeza le venían los recuerdos de su hermosa madre con ella en su departamento, donde le toco el piano, comió con ella y el tiempo que no estaba con Anna ambas se quedaban en el piso de su alfombra viendo películas mientras comían palomitas, sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro pues al ver la casa de su madre, con luces tenía la esperanza de que ella saliera recibirla como siempre, con su sonrisa y el agradable perfume que desprendía la señora Agatha, cuando bajo pudo escuchar una puerta, al voltear era su fiel amigo Albert, el señor la miro con lágrimas en los ojos, ambos se miraron en la pequeña distancia que tenían, Elsa suspiro y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza y el señor solo abrió sus brazos y lloro en la cabeza de la platinada, quedándose en el suelo ambos un rato hasta que se pudieron calmar y entrar en aquella casa, que era cálida pero el silencio rondaba pues ya no estaba la melodiosa alegría y voz de la señora Agatha

-No puedo creer aunque ella, ya no esté aquí Elsa, no tienes idea de la falta que me hace- aquel hombre anciano estaba en uno de los sofás de aquella casa limpiando sus lentes, mientras su voz se quebraba y Elsa lo miraba con ternura pero triste igual que el-

-Debemos seguir Albert, ella no hubiera querido que…nosotros estuviéramos mal por su partida, el verte asi me destroza y me hace volver a caerme-

-No hija mía, ya le eh llorado mucho, no solo yo las mucamas todas hemos llorado y ahora nos hemos dedicado a cuidar su casa hasta que tu llegaras, solo que si quiero saber que va a pasar ahora que ya eres Reyna mi niña-Elsa sonrió y saco una carpeta de cuero dándosela a Albert, el viejo se puso de nuevo sus lentes, limpiándose las lágrimas y abrió la carpeta, para ver un pergamino con la firma de Elsa, el señor abrió los ojos casi saltando en su lugar al ver que ese pergamino, eran las escrituras de esa casa y que a lado de la firma de Elsa, estaba el nombre de Albert explicando que el seria el nuevo dueño de esa casa y todo lo que tenía en ella, el miro a la chica

-No Elsa, yo no puedo aceptar esto- Elsa cerró sus ojos y corrió abrazarlo, sentándose en sus rodillas sin importarle nada, el viejo se sorprendió y el abrazo de su espalda, Elsa le susurro aun llorando

-Por favor, ella hubiera querido esto, tu siempre seguirás a mi lado Albert hasta que tú también debas irte, pero por favor acepta esto ¿sí?- el anciano no pudo contener el llanto y empezó de nuevo a llorar abrazando con fuerza a la platinada, mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Dios siempre te bendiga Elsa Snow Frozen de Arendelle, y dios me bendijo contigo como mi familia, gracias mi niña y también gracias Amelia- ambo se abrazaban quedándose en la sala llorando en el silencio y eco de la casa que ahora solo podía pronunciar tristeza y soledad.

Anna Flower

Como siempre, se habia parado temprano pues aun ella tenía que ir a la universidad pues ella era la asistente la coordinadora de literatura inglesa, aunque trabaja ahí, se bañó, se arregló muy linda con una falda verde que le quedaba medio pegadita hasta las rodillas, de tela delgada y un chaleco negro una camisa de vestir, de color azul claro, llevaba una cola de caballo amarrada en un listo, muy hermosa Anna, eran las 9 de la mañana tenía suficiente tiempo para desayunar y poder irse sin ningún problema para asistir con la coordinadora a las 11 pues habia cambiado al de la media mañana hasta la tarde, bajo muy contenta a la cocina y encontró a su nana, la nana se espantó al verla

-Que haces aquí Anna- anna la miro un poco extraña

-jaja, pues baje a desayunar, que más haría nana- la nana solo respiro hondo y quiso llevarla a la cocina

-vamos a que desayunes entonces mi niña- pero Anna era tan escurridiza que se fue directo al despacho de su mama

-prepara algo para mama y yo nana, iré por ella supongo que está en el despacho- La nana trato de detenerla pero antes de que lo hiciera Anna abria las puertas en par en par, con los ojos cerrados y gritando con gran emoción y alegría

-Buenooooooooooos diiiiiiias mamiiiiii, ahora si me vas a contar de- cuando abria los ojos su sonrisa se desapareció y sus ojos azules verdosos se posaron en la persona que estaba con su madre, en el despacho.

-¡Dios mío!, Anna que….que haces aquí ¡GERDA!-la mirada de Anna se posó en la mirada de una chica platinada que voltio a ver a la escandalosa pelirroja, que habia entrado al despacho sin permiso y de una forma poca correcta, pero Anna no estaba apenada, estaba en shock, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, si, un recuerdo que regreso de la tumba para atormentarla en muchas preguntas y recuerdos que en su mente eran muy incompletos y nada coherentes, aquellos ojos azules claros como el mar, miraban con un brillo especial a la pelirroja, pudo sentir Anna que los labios rosados finos, delgados y carnosos de aquella mujer dijeron en susurro su nombre, a pesar de estar tan lejos podía sentir el frio aire de aquella mujer, tan.

-Bella- dijo Anna en susurro, aquella mujer se sonrojo al parecer si escucho lo que dijo la soñolienta pelirroja, ella se puso roja ante eso y su madre se paró enfrente de ambas rompiendo aquella conexión.

-hija en un momento estoy contigo, tengo una visita y- y antes de que terminara su madre ella la interrumpió viéndola seria

-¿quién es ella?- Mereyit se quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver la reacción de su hija volteo a ver a aquella mujer, que tenía la mirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y con el gesto triste ante esa frase de la pelirroja, Mereyit suspiro y volteo a ver a su hija agarrándola de la mano para acercarla a la platinada, que estaba parada a un lado de la silla donde anteriormente estaba sentada, una vez que la acerco, soltándola despacio las puso una enfrente de la otra quedando ella a un lado viendo sus reacciones

-Hija te presento, a su majestad Elsa Snow Frozen de Arendelle, Reyna de Noruega- Anna la miraba no se podría decir que con sorpresa, ella solo estaba admirando esos ojos tan azules que tenía y la piel fina de su rostro, le provocaba emociones que ella misma no entendía

-Majestad, ella es mi única hija que acaba de terminar sus estudios en la universidad de su madre ahora ella es licenciada en literatura y es una de las mejores de su universidad, además de que ella trabaja como asistente de la coordinación de la carrera de literatura inglesa, su madre anteriormente la eligió- Elsa iba vestida, de un pantalón sastre entallado negro, con unas zapatillas cerradas en pico altas, en la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa de vestir de color blanco, entallada igual y un chaleco negro con una corbata pequeña que tenía en el cuello, tenía el cabello suelto peinado hacia adelante, igual que su fleco caía sobre su rostro y un gabardina con el botón de su estómago abrochado, lo que le llamo la atención a Anna, fue notar a esa mujer con un bastón en la mano, negro y en el mango con el mismo símbolo que habia visto en la coronación, suponiéndose que era de plata pues era blanco y traía guantes, ver esos guantes de piel negros, le provoco un leve dolor de cabeza, sentía que ella tenía una extraña reacción ante ellos, la mujer platinada tomo su mano y Anna salto saliéndose de su pensamiento y miro fijamente los ojos de Elsa, que estaba un poco ocultos tras unos lentes oscuros pequeños, pero podía ver esos enormes ojos azules, brillantes

-Es un placer conocerla, Señorita Flower- sus mejillas se ruborizaron al ver a esa mujer besar su mano con una delicadeza, sin dejar de mirarla

-Igualmente su majestad, me sorprende que la realeza se encuentre en mi humilde casa, realmente no pensé que mi madre conociera a la monarca de Noruega- y volteaba a ver a su madre quien ya estaba más que muerta de miedo

-Bueno, ciertamente a mí no me conoce, tanto como quisiera, el vínculo esta por mi difunta madre la Reyna-y Anna la interrumpía quitándole la mano un poco triste

-Agatha Frozen del Norte, si, lamento lo que paso, ella y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, tu madre fue una de mis personas más apreciadas- Anna la miraba triste y Elsa, abria sus ojos en sorpresa al escucharla hablar asi, como era posible, al parecer antes de Elsa ellas dos tenían cosas, aparto un poco la mirada, se quitó los lentes y los metió en uno de sus bolsillos de su chaleco

-mi madre, me hablaba mucho de usted Señorita Flower, también le tenía un cariño muy grande créame- Elsa sonreía un poco, Anna la miraba y después sonreía poniendo su mano en el bastón, Elsa la miro sorprendida

-No me diga Señorita Flower, me siento muy grande y sé que es porque usted es Reyna, pero me gustaría que nos habláramos de tu, claro si no le incomoda a su majestad, solo dígame Anna- Elsa sonreía

-dime solo Elsa, Anna- y ambas sonreían, en ese momento Mereyit carraspeaba la voz

-Hija, necesito seguir hablando con su majestad de unos asuntos asi que, me permites, ya casi terminamos- Anna hacia una cara de puchero, pues quería seguir hablando con aquella mujer tan atractiva

-Madre, es que yo venía hablar contigo de precisamente- y la interrumpía culminándola con la mirada

-Por favor Anna, no seas grosera, hablaremos de eso más tarde, cuando termine de atender a su majestad, por favor permíteme un momento- Anna se quedaba sorprendida ante la reacción de su madre, suspiro y se quedó en silencio un poco molesta, estaba a punto de ir se cuando

-Anna, no te preocupes, ya me voy, creo que puedo hablar con tu madre en otro momento, si necesitas hablar con ella adelante hazlo, yo iré a la universidad a ver qué ha pasado durante todo este tiempo, asi que no se preocupen- y cuando Elsa, iba a caminar hacia la puerta, Anna la tomo de la mano, ella volteo sorprendida y nuevamente se unió sus miradas

-Amm, no espera, puedo esperar de echo yo también ya tengo que irme, debo trabajar asi que- y Elsa sonreía interrumpiéndola ahora

-qué tal si me esperas entonces, termino de hablar con tu madre y nos vamos juntas a la universidad, te gustaría- Sonreía Elsa y Anna se ruborizaba, pero al final sonreía emocionada

-Está bien, entonces te espero- y se salía de la habitación

Elsa Snow

-Buenos días Augusto, está tu señora- Augusto se sorprendía y dejaba entrar a Elsa, quien venía de negro y con un bastón que sonaba con fuerza al pisar con el

-Señorita Snow, o más bien su majestad, lo, lo siento ya le llamo- y salía corriendo, Elsa miraba aquella casa con nervios, no estaba preparada aun para saber en qué momento vería a Anna, de repente de las escaleras bajo corriendo Mereyit, sorprendida al ver Elsa, tan elegante e imponente

-¡Que haces aquí Elsa!- Mereyit la miraba con miedo, Elsa la miraba seria y después sonreía

-Debemos hablar Mereyit, es sobre mi madre- Mereyit se iba con Elsa en el despacho, Ella le habia ofrecido su asiento, pero Elsa, sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía enfrente de su escritorio, dejando que Mereyit, se sentara ahí, le ofreció algo de tomar, de lo cual la Reyna dijo que no

-Bueno, Elsa…más bien ya eres Reyna asi que Majestad, dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- Elsa fruncía el ceño

-Vaya por qué quieres hablarme asi de formal, asi le decías a mi madre- Mereyit se rio un poco

-No sabía que tu madre era Reyna, cuando la conocí, pero le decia jefa pues era mi jefa en la escuela- sonreía Elsa, cruzando su pierna en la silla y sosteniéndose con ambas manos en el bastón

-Puedes decirme como se te plazca, pues si eh venido es por dos cosas Mereyit, que espero no te reúsas a no hacerlas- Mereyit miro a Elsa un poco inquieta

-dime-

-Me gustaría que fueras mi socia en la empresa y que seas la directora de la universidad Arendelle Mereyit, eh venido a que se ocupen esos lugares, puesto que mis padres ya no están y no conozco a sus empleados y ellos en el testamento me han pedido que haga una renovación de personal, tú eras su mejor amiga creo que es lo menos que podría hacer por ti y por ella, te pido que no me rechaces esto y me ayudes por favor, si es que significo algo para ti mi madre- Mereyit se acariciaba su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, ya sabía que iba a pedirle eso, pero no estaba segura que debía hacer, pues eso implicaría que Anna y ella, tuvieran contacto

-Sabes que esto, no alejara a Anna de ti, digo ella no te recuerda, pero de repente tiene sensaciones cuando se habla de ti Elsa- Elsa abrió los ojos y suspiro

-Esa es la segunda cosa que vengo a pedirte- Mereyit la miro más atenta

-Mereyit, vengo a reconquistar a Anna- Mereyit se paró en seco golpeando la mesa

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO!- enojada la mujer miraba a la platinada que estaba serena acariciando su bastón

-se lo que hice, pero debes entender que mis padres querían que me casara con un príncipe y- interrumpía Mereyit

-¡TU MADRE, HABIA HABLADO CON TU PADRE DE ANNA Y TU PADRE HABIA DICHO QUE ESTABA DE ACUERDO CON USTEDES ELSA!- Elsa la miraba ahora enojada y sorprendida

-¡si sabias eso porque no me dijiste!- con la voz quebradas Mereyit se sentó respirando despacio

-tu habías lastimado a mi hija, provocando que su mente olvidara al amor de su vida, ni tiempo me diste para hacerlo Elsa- se quedaba callada Elsa

-perdóname Mereyit, aun puedo solucionarlo, si la enamore una vez puedo volver a conquistar al amor de mi vida, he cambiado las leyes ya puedo casarme con Anna, tendremos hijos, que serán nuestros y serán los dueños y herederos de todo lo que construyamos juntas y del trono, por favor no me quites- y antes de que terminara decia Mereyit triste

-ella tiene novio Elsa y llevan aproximadamente un año y 3 meses, yo la veo muy contenta, lo siento- Elsa se le partía el corazón, sin embargo no iba a llorar ni a rendirse esta vez iba a luchar por lo que ella habia elegido

-Aun asi, lo voy a intentar, no quiero perderla y lo lamento por aquel chico pero ella es el amor de mi vida y Anna solo debe estar conmigo, nadie más- en ese momento Se escuchaba que abrían la puerta, era Anna y verla le hacía que su corazón latiera muy fuerte y sintiera amor al volver a verla, su amor, su aire, su todo.

Cuando Anna salió por la puerta Elsa miro a Mereyit que cerraba la puerta asegurándose que no escuchara Anna, una vez que todo estaba en silencio Elsa hablo

-No me interesa aquel chico que Anna tiene como novio, a pesar de que no me recuerde, pude sentir, oler y escuchar ese amor que tanto tiene oculto en su ser Anna, nuestro amor y no descansare hasta lograr que ella vuelva a amarme como me ama, aunque no pueda recordarlo Mereyit, solo necesito que aceptes que lo haga, por favor- Mereyit miraba a Elsa un poco enojada pero al final de todo podía ver en su rostro tristeza, miedo y mucho amor que aun tenia por Anna, Mereyit respiro profundo y abrazo a Elsa

-tienes mi bendición y mi palabra que te cumpliré con esas dos peticiones, por favor Elsa, solo espero que no desistas cuando veas que tan encariñada esta Anna con ese chico- Elsa se quedaba pensando en lo que decia, sin más salió poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas, de repente escucho la voz de Anna, ella volteo sonriendo y le ofreció su brazo de lo cual Anna lo tomo un poco indecisa y miro a su madre quien sonrió y ambas salieron, cuando Anna vio el auto de Elsa, volvieron imágenes incongruentes, para ella de que una vez con alguien, que era mujer pero no podía verle el rostro subió a ese auto, era muy inquietante y frustrante no poder recordar nada y peor, que aquella mujer cuando la viera la pusiera en una situación que ella nunca habia sentido antes, en todo el camino ambas platicaron de cosas, lo extraño fue que cuando platicaban de sus gustos o habilidades ambas pudieran terminar la frase de la otra como si ya superan sus cosas, Anna se sentía tan rara, pero a la vez fantástica, nunca habia tenido una conexión con alguien tan asi de enorme, eran las 11 de la mañana y ambas estaban en la oficina con todos los maestros empleados de la universidad dándole la bienvenida a la Reyna e hija de su antigua jefa, Elsa estaba dando un pequeño discurso a ellos en la silla de su mama

-Sé que no todos me conocen, pero los pocos que lo hicieron saben el dolor que me da estar aquí, pues la que debería estar sentada es ella- todos se quedaban en silencio

-Lamento que las cosas salieran asi, pero tratare de que ahora la mejor amiga de mi madre, pueda estar al corriente y que este encargada de todos ustedes, los fieles amigos y compañeros de mi madre, gracias por todo el apoyo que han dado a la escuela aun cuando ella no está y más ahora que les pido, les suplico que me tengan paciencia estaré aquí por un tiempo, espero puedan ayudarme con los movimientos y administraciones de aquí para yo poder, darle seguimiento como el que ella les brindaban, solo me queda decirles gracias y excelente trabajo queridos profesores y empleados de la Universidad Arendelle- todos aplaudían, Anna miraba con tristeza pero alegre a Elsa, que también la miraba tras sentir su mirada, realmente habia algo en ella que no sabía expresa pero era como si la conociera de mucho, cuando por fin Elsa pudo zafarse de todos, Elsa se acercó a ella, mientras ambas iban a la cafetería

-Anna me gustaría que tomaras el puesto de coordinadora y buscaras a alguien que pudiera ser tu asistente- Anna sonrió nerviosa mientras la miraba

-En…enserio, quieres que haga eso, digo tu eres la jefa aquí, bueno ósea si eres la jefa, pero tú eres Reyna asi que debo obedecer y no por que no quiera cumplir tu obediencia, es decir adoro obedecerte, no bueno no es que siempre te obedezca porque si me pides algo indebido no lo hare, o tal vez dependería de lo que me pidieras y más si fueras tú, de ti todo lo aceptaría, no es que me gustes, ósea si me gustas, bueno no ósea tu forma de ser, es agradable y eres bella, y creo que estoy divagando con tonterías, bueno no digo que el decirte que eres bella es tonto, porque si eres bella y hermosa, digo es lo mismo a- y Elsa la interrumpía con una risa, que Anna se puso roja

-Eres linda cuando haces eso- Anna la miro

-es algo que no muy común suelo hacer solo cuando me pongo nerviosa-

-¿Yo te puse nerviosa?-Anna la miro y sintió caliente su cara al ver tan cerca a Elsa a ella, apunto de contestarle cuando

-¡Elsa!- ambas chicas voltearon, al principio Anna se sorprendió al ver que aquel chico, conociera a Elsa

-Hans, mira quiero prese- y antes de que terminara

-Wow veo que ya conoces a mi novia Elsa- Elsa de la sonrisa que tenía desapareció en una de terror estaba en shock y su cabeza repetía una y otra vez esa palabra, Novia.

-Q….que dijiste- Elsa volvía a decir mirando a Hans-

-jaja hermana ella, es Anna mi novia, la chica que te dije durante casi un año, que conocí y que me enamore de ella desde el primer instante que la conocí- Elsa sentía su mundo destrozarse, no podía ser más cruel el universidad que Hans y Anna estuvieran juntos, que las dos personas ahora importantes estuvieran juntas, Anna miro a Elsa y esta iba a preguntar al ver la reacción de aquella mujer

-Debo irme, luego los veo con permiso- y ella salía casi corriendo de ahí, Hans se extrañaba e iba salir tras de ella, cuando Anna lo tomo del brazo fuerte el volteo y con su mirada enojada le pregunto

-¡Ella es tu hermana, como es posible eso y quiero la verdad, esta vez hans si quieres que tú y yo sigamos juntos, quiero toda la verdad Hans, Ahora!-

Anna Flower

-Wow tranquila- Hans la miraba sorprendido por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre su brazo

-¡no me voy a tranquilizar hasta que me digas que parentesco tienes con ella!-

-te lo diré pero con ella aquí, ¿sí? Por favor déjame ir a buscarla es más ayúdame- y hans le sonreía ella solo lo empujaba y se iba a la dirección donde la rubia se habia ido, hans se sentía mal porque sabía que tenía que decir todo a excepción de que debía casarse con Elsa por eso le urgía buscar a Elsa

Ambos la buscaban, separándose por toda la escuela, por alguna razón Anna se fue hacia la terraza con la idea de que talvez pudiera estar ella allí, cosa que fue asi, vio aquella mujer recargada en aquella reja de protección, mientras el aire la embestía provocando que su gabardina volara tras de ella, ella miraba tal vez la vista y su baston lo tenía a lado, poco a poco se acercó a ella

-Asi que tienes relación muy muy fraternal con mi novio, vaya el mundo es pequeño- aquella mujer no se inmutaba ante las palabras de Anna

-por favor, Elsa la verdad es que yo no sabía nada de esto y de echo me alegra que estemos solas porque tengo que decirte, que yo te-y antes de que terminara se volteaba Elsa seria agarrando su bastón mientras se arreglaba sus guantes

-Acabo de saber que mi padre tuvo un hijo fuera de su matrimonio, hace menos de 1 semana, Hans lo conozco desde hace 4 meses o más tal vez, lo conocí como el hijo del senescales del reino perdido de noruega un lugar que nadie conoce, más que los noruegos todo el mundo solo conoce a la única legitima Reyna-

-Que es usted-Anna ponía detras de ella con las manos atras de su espalda balanceándose sobre ella con una sonrisa, Elsa sonreía

-Sí, Anna soy yo la Reyna de noruega- la miraba de nuevo y esa conexión volvía

-no sé por qué pero yo tengo ese sentimiento que me oprime mi pecho a donde, me afirma que yo te conozco desde hace mucho- Anna se iba acercando a ella, Elsa se puso tensa

-Talvez cuando estudie aquí, solo estudie por 3 meses aquí y volví Anna, pero debo decirte que no hubo una comunicación muy cercana entre nosotras, lo siento- Anna la miro y suspiro acercándose a la reja para tocarla con su mano

-Supongo que podemos hacer una amistad ahora cercana y estrecha ¿no?- Anna volteaba a mirarla con una sonrisa que derretía a Elsa y la hacía estremecerse, sonreía la platinada y se acercaba a ella

-aunque dijera que no, debo hacerlo ya que eres la novia de mi hermano por lo tanto- se ponía triste Elsa- mi deber es llevarme bien con mi futura cuñada- Anna la miraba seria y sentía su pecho oprimirse cuando dijo eso, en ese momento llego hans y las vio, Elsa volteo a verlo y ambos sonrieron, Elsa toomo de la mano a Anna y se acercaron a el

-Tu novia es muy hermosa y es como un pequeño verano Hans- voltee a verla a la tal sorpresa

-Cálido y ardiente agradable para la gente y brillante como el sol que ilumina las mañanas hermosas de aquella persona que la desea con tanto fervor- esas palabras me erizaron, cada palabra de ella el sentimiento que transmitía en cada palabra me era tan embriagador me encantaba escucharla, dios sabía que mi novio estaba ahí pero habia algo que me pedía escucharla, algo que me pedía anhelarla.

\- Si lo se Elsa, ella es perfecta- y Hans miraba a Anna pero Anna solo podía ver a Elsa ellas estaban en una conexión de nuevo que tal vez el chico no se dio cuenta, después de un rato los 3 se sentaron hablar sobre cómo se conocían, claro que Elsa se reservó que Anna habia sido su novia y que ella la conocía más de 2 años no quería lastimar a Hans, ni tampoco confundir a Anna, claro que habia prometido ir por ella sin importar de aquel que tuviera su corazón, pero no le iba a quitar la felicidad a su hermano, a pesar de haberlo conocido tan poco, ya sentía un gran cariño por aquel chico, no podía lastimarlo diciéndole que ella era suya y que le quitara las manos de encima.

Elsa vio todo lo que tenía que ver en la escuela incluyendo el que pudiera hablar con la coordinadora, para ofrecerle otro puesto, ya que Anna ocuparía el lugar de coordinación de la carrera de literatura inglesa, cosa que acepto sin ningún problema ahora tenía que ocupar alguien de asistente de Anna, pero eso se buscaría mañana Aunque Anna ya sabía a quién le diría, mientras tanto cuando Hans se habia despedido de Anna y su hermana porque tenía que ver también sus papeles de su término de la escuela, Elsa y Anna caminaban por los pasillos y curiosamente venia 5 chicos que ambas conocían, uno de ellos no estaba muy contento de ver a la platinada pero era algo sin importancia

-Seeee Elsa- decia Rapunzel corriendo para abrazarla, Elsa tiro su bastón y sonrió dando vueltas con ella, Anna solo se quedaba viendo ya nada le sorprendía

-Punzy, como estas- Punzy acariciaba su mejilla

-ya estás bien, ya….no tienes nada malo ¿cierto?-Elsa se sorprendía y la miraba

-Si Punzy, todo bien- se acercaban todos, llegaba Mérida y le golpeaba el brazo, ella sonreía

-Me alegro de verte chica rubia, bueno sorprendida por que estoy saludando a la nobleza- Elsa se reia

-Por favor el hecho de que sepan quién soy ahora, no quiero que cambien, en realidad son los únicos amigos que tengo y que me traten asi me hace sentirme mal- Se acercaba bella abrazarla y darle un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios, Anna sentía un cierto calor en las mejillas, pero con coraje como si le molestara que haya hecho eso, la aparto ligeramente poniendo la mano en el hombro de Elsa, quien volteaba a ver esa reacción al parecer aun ella reaccionaba a sus impulsos, sonreía y se apartaba de bella, que también se dio cuenta

-para mí siempre seguirás siendo mi hermosa rubia Elsa ahora real pero siempre lo serás- Elsa miraba a Eugeni que solo tenía la mirada abajo, ella tenía que hablar con él, ese no sería el momento, volteo a ver al rubio fortachón que la miraba ni enojada, ni tampoco feliz ella sonrió y atino con la cabeza

-Es un placer volver a verte Kristoff, espero que podamos iniciar de nuevo ¿no crees?- El joven suspiro y se acercó a ella dándole la mano

-Lamento todo lo que ha pasado y sabes a que me refiero, realmente hubiera preferido que tú sabes quién, estuviera contigo y no con-Elsa le ponía la mano en la boca mirándolo muy enojada, se acercaba a su oreja y le sulfuraba en advertencia

-Que te quede claro que si quieres que iniciemos una amistad, debes callar Kristoff, esto ni Anna, ni hans deben saberlo, por favor- Elsa sintió que Anna los separo fuertemente

-¡YA VA MAS SECRETOS, AHORA QUE SE TRAEN!- Elsa miro al chico y el chico dijo algo que Elsa, seguro lo mataba

-Es que ella y yo tuvimos una relación- Todos abrieron los ojos junto con la boca, Anna se quedó pasmada ante eso y Elsa, bueno solo trataba de calmarse para no matarlo, respiro y sonrió después

-jaja, es cierto, solo que no funciono porque me di cuenta que huele muy feo y a veces mete la pata muy seguido- Anna sonrió y se puso a lado de Elsa

-sí, ese es Kristoff, pero bueno no digo que no sea un buen chico y atractivo, pero como tu siendo una perfecta mujer pudo andar con el- Elsa la miraba sorprendida y Kristoff, bueno solo se alejaba bufando en forma de burla, los demás se reían y se iban al despacho de Elsa, tenía que hablar con ellos y ofrecerles en cierto modo una ayuda tanto para ellos como para ella

-Bueno chicos me gustaría que ustedes ocuparan un puesto aquí en la universidad y en mi empresa que tengo aquí en canada, de parte de mis padres- todos la miraban Anna estaba al lado de ella, por lógico todos estaba riéndose por dentro, porque era inevitable ver la cara de Elsa tan roja por tener a la pelirroja tan cerca de ella

\- todos ustedes han concluido sus estudios aquí y no solo tendrán su graduación, si no también quiero que me ayuden con un puesto en esta universidad, tal vez ustedes ya tienen donde trabajar, pero por favor los necesito-todos se miraban y sonreían

-Dinos en que te ayudamos amiga- decia Mérida quien sonreía al verlas

-bueno Mer, no sé si te gustaría ser parte de uno de los maestros o la asistente de Anna, ella será la coordinadora de esa carrera, de igual forma o también podrías utilizar la coordinación de la tarde, no solo tengo ese trabajo ahí también puedes trabajar en la empresa junto conmigo- en ese momento la voz de Eugeni interrumpía a Elsa

-Majestad, me gustaría ocupar el puesto de aquí para poder estar con mi prometida, si es que no le molesta mi intervención tan imprudente- todos volteaban a ver a Eugeni hablarle asi a Elsa, ella ya no podía más, se paró y pidió a todos que se salieran, solo dejándolos a Eugeni y a Elsa solos, Anna se quedaba pegada a la puerta y Mérida la pellizcaba, quitándola de ahí, esa mujer hacia puchero y todos se empezaban a reír.

Elsa Snow

-Eugeni creo que ya estas llevando esto muy lejos ¿no crees?- Elsa lo miraba un poco enojada y el solo estaba con la mirada en el suelo, Elsa comenzaba a desesperarse, eso era malo para ella, pues ya no podía enojarse con libertad, o tener miedo pues dentro de ella emanaba el descendiente de un heredero de los de fuego y cualquier indicio de inseguridad, miedo u odio podía despertarlo y causar catástrofes, ella y a su alrededor

-Por favor Eugeni no puedo enojarme y sabes que esto me está haciendo enfurecer- Eugeni fue como reacciono

-durante todo este tiempo eh tratado de razonar contigo, desde que tus padres murieron yo me dedico en cuerpo y alma a ti, hoy te atreves a decirme que soy yo el que está mal, que ya estas enojada de mi actitud y yo que puedo decirte, cuando me abandonaste y no quisiste hablar conmigo, fue mejor para ti ese maldito pelirrojo ¿no? Y yo que Elsa- Eugeni se podía escuchar en su voz dolor y odio, Elsa solo se quedó callada sintiéndose culpable ante las palabras de su amigo

-Lamento no haber estado contigo y haberte rechazado Eugeni, pero no significa que no te amé, te amo y eres mi hermano, solo- y la interrumpía Eugeni riéndose

-Tu hermano, es hans no yo su alteza y ahora si me permite, me gustaría que cumpliera mi petición- Elsa respiraba hondo se sentía triste, miraba a Eugeni y solo respiraba hondo cerrando sus ojos y un poco molesta le contestaba, sin mirarlo

-¿que pasara con tu puesto en Arendelle, Capitán?- Elsa entrelazaba su manos y respiraba hondo para no explotar

-Me gustaría que alguien más lo ocupara, yo quiero venirme acá puesto que acabo de pedirle a Rapunzel que se case conmigo, si no te molesta quisiera trabajar en la empresa Frozen de canada su majestad- Elsa lo miraba un poco enojada pero al final de todo sabía que lo que le pedía era por Rapunzel, pues en verdad iba enserio con ella

-¿La amas mucho Tarzen?- El chico la miraba un poco sonriente

-Daria todo lo que soy y lo que tengo por ella su alteza, yo sí puedo elegir mi felicidad y la elijo a ella- Elsa se ponía triste pues sabía que eso era una pedrada a lo que estaba haciendo, saco unos papeles donde se los entrego y él se acercó a leer, su cara cambio al darse cuenta que decia que esa empresa la mitad de sus acciones serian de él, sí firmaba ese papel, el la miro

-Yo no puedo- y antes de que terminara Elsa se paró y lo miro a los ojos

-En el testamento mi madre me pidió que les diera a ti y a tu hermana la mitad de cualquiera de las 10 empresas que ustedes quisieran, asi que como estas diciéndome que estarás aquí, lo mejor es que te quedes a vivir en la mansión de mi padre y ocupes el puesto de jefe en la empresa y administres el consejo de ahí, entre ellos aceptaras como socia y accionaria del consejo de esa empresa a la madre de Anna, ella y tu llevaran a la empresa como la tenía mi madre, tengo entendido que ya trabaja ahí y no sé cuál sea el puesto que ella desempeñaba con mi madre

-Creo que me habia dicho tu mama que era asistente de ella-Elsa sonreía

-Bueno, ahora será la subjefe de ahí y tú el jefe, la otra parte es mía por lo tanto espero todos los finales del mes un reporte con el ingreso de la empresa Tarzen y los nombres y detalles de tus nuevos socios del consejo de la empresa, también sé que le darás un trabajo ahí a Rapunzel y te pido que también puedas encontrarle un trabajo ahí en idiomas a Kristoff por favor, espero en verdad seas feliz con lo que acabas de decidir Eugeni, no olvides que siempre te voy amar aunque no lo creas en este momento- El chico solo hizo una reverencia y todos volvieron entrar, Elsa que ya estaba tranquila se sentó y volvió a explicarles a todos los puestos que iban a utilizar ahí tanto en la escuela como en la empresa, Bella iba a ocupar el restaurante comedor que habia en la empresa como encargada del buffet y también de la universidad, ella no se opuso al contrario le encantaba tener esa oportunidad, Kristoff se le habia informado de lo que iba a hacer con Eugeni y él se sorprendió tanto que Elsa lo considerara, Mérida iba a hacer la asistente de Anna en las mañanas y en las tardes seria la coordinadora de esa carrera, habia que buscarle una asistente, Anna no se iba a quedar atrás aun con el puesto de coordinadora, Elsa quería que la acompaña mañana a una de sus empresas que tenía que ver, al principio la pelirroja no iba aceptar puesto que le era incomodo acompañar aquella mujer sola a un viaje largo, pero al final acepto, Elsa contenta de todo termino aquello en la universidad, retirándose con Anna pues la llevaría a su casa y de ahí se iria a su departamento sin más, una vez que llegaron ella metió el auto hasta la puerta de su casa

-Bien Anna, ya estás en casa sana y a salvo-Anna sonreía

-ja, nunca me habia sentido tan protegida con alguien de echo su excelencia-Elsa la miro sonriendo

-Quedamos en que solo era Elsa, Anna- Anna la miro sonriendo

-Es inevitable no darse uno cuenta de la perfección su excelencia- ambas se miraran un poco más cerca de lo normal

-¿Perfección?, jajaja vaya que tiene que ver lo que te dije con eso-

-Que eres perfecta Elsa- Elsa se le quedaba viendo aun sonriendo y ella igual, poco apoco el silencio iba invadiendo en aquel auto y las respiraciones de ambas estaba siendo notorias y rápidas, a punto de casi acercarse Elsa movió su mano hacia el clac son haciendo que sonara y ambas saltando, se empezaron a reír ante eso y Elsa, volteo a ver a Anna que ahora le sonreía y sintió en cierta forma tristeza, porque esta vez Anna estaba muy prohibida termino bajándose, para abrirle la puerta de lo cual Anna salió y solo pudo volver a sentir los labios fríos de Elsa en su mano

-Tenga una linda noche Anna- Elsa la miraba esos ojos azules tan brillosos de nuevo la hacían estremecerse, no podía creer que le impactaran tanto esos ojos, por fin se fueron alejandose y esa melodiosa voz solo le grito mientras se iba que mañana vendría por ella temprano, Anna solo se quedó ahí viendo como aquel auto se llevaba aquel dejavu, y la dejaba más confundida que nunca.

Anna Flower

Esa noche Anna, no podía dormir, se encontraba en su cama, sudorosa y movía su cabeza en todas partes sobre la almohada al parecer estaba teniendo tal vez pesadillas o un sueño, que vivió hace poco

 **EN EL SUEÑO DE ANNA**

Anna se encontraba en una cabaña escuchando leña que se quemaba en una fogata que habia cerca de donde se encontraba, lo que estremeció su cuerpo fue, sentir a una persona con el cuerpo helado a lado de ella y su cabeza recargada en el torso desnudo de al parecer aquella mujer, su mano acaricio lentamente aquel torso desnudo y esos grandes y redondos senos que se asomaban con una pequeña tela que los cubría, pero que se transparentaban, de repente escucho un leve gemido de esa mujer, poco a poco con temor se fue levantando para mirar a la persona que estaba a lado y sus ojos se abrieron en terror al ver sin duda a Elsa, en su cama desnuda, cuando ella se miró igual estaba desnuda, no entendía que era ese sueño pero lo sentía tan real, siguió mirando el gesto de la platinada tan cálido y sereno, hasta para dormir era perfecta, de repente escucho un grito que venía de la ventana de esa cabaña, Anna se espantó y grito el nombre de Elsa, con fuerza haciendo que esta se despertara y la abrazara mirándola, su respiración era irregular cuando vio aquella imagen tan sensual y provocativa de esa mujer con el cabello suelto y que caía sobre sus senos tapándolos, pero ella no podía dejar de gritar

-¡Que ha pasado Elsa dime que paso!-Tenía los ojos llenos de terror y temblaba, su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, sentía de nuevo aquel dejavu, esto ya lo habia vivido, de repente Elsa la tomaba del rostro y la miraba

-¡AMOOR TRANQUILA NO PASA NADA ANNA ES!- La puerta se abría de golpe, vio como Elsa reacciono rápido agarrando un revolver que tenía debajo de la almohada apuntando hacia la puerta su sorpresa fue cuando iba entrando una mujer con un hombre, espantados y llorando, Anna no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando era tan real y ver a Elsa asi la estaba confundiendo tanto

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo y entran así, que ha pasado?- no dejaba de apuntarles a ambos sujetos que sudaban, Anna veía el rostro de Elsa que estaba decidido a tirar de aquel gatillo sin previo aviso

-Su alteza la sombra se está llevando a una niña corra por favor, ¡corra!- inmediatamente abrió las cobijas sin importarle que estuviera desnuda, Anna solo la observaba se puso rápidamente sus pantalones y sus botas, salió sin camisa agarrando el rifle que habia dejado abajo, La señora salía detrás de Elsa que iba desnuda del cuerpo con su blusa pues no soportaría el frio que hacia afuera y Anna bajo detrás de ellas con el señor tapándose bien, de repente abrió la puerta Elsa y una brisca fuerte golpeo el cuerpo de la platinada, pero esta no le hizo nada, las 3 personas incluyendo a Anna se quedaron petrificadas al ver como Elsa soportaba el frio iba sin ningún problema por el frio y caerle en el cuerpo la nieve de la montaña, susurro a las dos mujeres el señor sorprendida y tartamudeando.

-C…..C….Creo….que….la….la…leyenda…es…es…e…es…cierta, carlota- Anna miraba al señor desconcertada y frunciendo el ceño.

\- SI Carlos. Ella si es nuestra Legitima Reyna de hielo como su madre- Sonreía carlota y Anna no entendía nada, que se acerco

\- ¿Que leyenda hablan ustedes?- la ignoraban pues estaban al pendiente de ella y verla salir así no fue algo, normal salió corriendo e intentaron ir tras Anna, pero habia una ventisca que no se veía bien, de repente escucho un disparo, se espantó y empezó a gritarle a Elsa quería encontrarla tenía que preguntar que era todo eso, tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo, además de que estaba desnuda, de repente empezó a buscarla y alcanzo a ver a mucha gente correr viendo hacia los techos de las casas cuando ella giro su mirada hacia arriba realmente tenia pánico al ver una sombra enorme con una niña a lado gritando.

-Auxilio por favor, ayúdenme, ¡Mama!- la niña lloraba y Anna corría a donde la gente y de repente veía la piel blanca y el cabello platinado de Elsa, apuntando al techo y Pum, le atino a esa sombra que se escuchó un grito de la niña que caía del techo hacia la parte de atrás donde estaba los árboles, vio a Elsa que iba aun con la camisa abierta detrás de donde habia caído la niña junto aquello que le habia dado, Anna corrió tras de ella, tenía que saber que estaba pasando, cuando ella llego antes de poder visualizar a Elsa, se encontró una pequeña llama que estaba en medio de unos árboles de color rojo, con un extraño sonido ella al verla no sabía que era, pero esa llama empezó a hablar como en eco

- **Vuelve a recordar Anna….recuerda-**

Anna se quedaba pensando en eso y de repente escuchaba pequeños gemidos de dolor y gruñidos de Elsa y de animales, ella reacciono y vio una espada enfundada aun en ese estuche pesadísimo, lo tomo con ambas manos y vio que un lobo estaba encima de aquella mujer, sentía una angustia por ella y golpeo aquel lobo, Elsa abrió sus ojos en terror cuando vio a Anna, ahí ella no entendía nada pero su boca solo expresaba amor para ella,

-¡ANNA QUE HACES AQUÍ, PODRIA VERTE EL MALDITO ASESINO!- se paraba apegándola a su cuerpo y esta gemía pues ahora Elsa estaba más helada que de costumbre.

\- Ayy mi amor estas helada, te me vas a enfermar, estas bien, casi te pierdo por culpa de esos l- Se veía interrumpida por los labios de Elsa, dios le habia dicho mi amor, y estaba besando a Elsa con tanta desesperación, como era posible que su cuerpo reaccionara asi ante ella, Elsa la llevaba de nuevo a aquella cabaña gritándole a todo el mundo y una vez que estaban en la cabaña, podía sentir temor de Elsa al ver que cerraba con llave su puerta.

-¿Elsa, estas enojada conmigo cierto?- de repente la platinada se aventó sobre ella y Anna se espantó haciéndose hacia atrás cayendo en la cama, Elsa se aventó sobre ella y la empezó a besar, Anna se erizo al sentir su piel tan fría, helada, no era posible que una persona fuera tan congelada como esa mujer y peor que le tuviera tanto miedo por su reacción, Elsa comenzó a quitarle la ropa demás hasta dejarla completamente en la blusa que se habia puesto, pero aun así sentía cada vez más frio por el cuerpo de Elsa, le quito su pantalón y sus bellitos comenzaron erizarse estaba echa un hielo esa piel tan bella.

\- Ahh Elsa estas muy helada- Intentaba quitársela de encima, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las caricias de aquella mujer, por dentro tenía un sentimiento que empezaba a frotar con cada caricia que parecía tan real, como si realmente eso estuviera pasando

"Dios, como me puede poner tan mal esta mujer" se dijo cuándo pudo sentir un hilo de sus fluidos recorrer por su intimidad, esa mujer ya la tenía tan húmeda y su respiración estaba tan fuera de su normalidad, ella tocaba el cabello platinado de la ojiazul aferrándola a ella, le estaba gustando tanto, sus bocas comenzaban a moverse pero incluso se podían hasta traspasar el vapor de su boca de Elsa al de Anna, sus besos eran helados y su lengua estaba completamente congelada, esa sensación de sentir la boca fresca y hasta cierto punto que ardiera de tanto frio que brotaba de los jadeos y la misma saliva de la platinada, era una sensación única y le estaba encantando, de repente empezó a moverse y le quito sus bragas y su blusa con el sostén, al sentir su piel tan fría grito, y Elsa le mordió el cuello, mientras Anna trataba de quitarla aun de encima y comenzó a rasguñar su helada espalda, comenzaba a acostumbrarse al frio de su cuerpo, incluso la excitaba, Elsa se quitó su pantalón que se habia solo puesto y zafo rápido su sostén dejando caer sus pezones helados sobre los tibios de Anna, Anna su cuerpo se encendía cada vez más y su piel quemaba el cuerpo de Elsa, incluso se podía ver que salía vapor de sus cuerpos con la fricción que Elsa comenzó hacer con el cuerpo de Anna, subió su pierna a su hombro, y comenzó a juntar sus sexos abriendo completamente bien sus piernas y las de Anna, Anna empezó a gemir desesperadamente ante la sensación.

-Ahh dios Elsa, que….que estás haciendo Ahh- fue lo que pudo decir después de aferrarse a ella y ver aquellos movimientos, le excitaba mucho ver a Elsa de esa forma tan sensual dios como era posible que estuviera dejando que ella le hiciera esto, conociéndola tan solo en unas horas

"Dios, no quiero que pare" se decia ella misma mientras seguía viendo como Elsa movía sus caderas y sentía aquella oleada de sensaciones eléctricas por todo su abdomen placer brotaba con esos roces, escuchaba el roce de sus pelvis y veria juntarse sus sexos, mientras veria el rostro de la platinada que sus ojos estaban grises y la miraban mientras sudor caia del rostro y su cabello de la platinada.

El sexo de Elsa era completamente frio y su néctar al rozarse con el de Anna que estaba completamente Caliente era una sensación única de ambas chicas, Elsa comenzó a moverse más rápido mientras le gemía en el oído y Anna hacia lo mismo, arañándole la espalda y Elsa apretando las cobijas a los lados de la cama, comenzó a moverse más, escuchándose juntas sus fluidos, y empezaron ambas a sentir el sudor y el vapor recorrer por todo su cuerpo de ambas, más el calor de la chimenea era único, de repente se movían desenfrenadamente ambas y sintieron contraer sus vientres y casi llegar al éxtasis, sus gritos resonaban en las paredes y sus araños eran marcados en la espalda de Elsa, Elsa estaba gritando con desesperación sobre Anna con los ojos cerrados y sudando, cuando de repente ambas Gimieron en un unísono llegando al Orgasmo donde Elsa cayo completamente sobre Anna su cabeza en su hombro y temblando ambas señoritas ante eso, Anna tenia aun las piernas abiertas y temblaba ante ese orgasmo tan delicioso, tenía una sonrisa, no podía creer que habia tenido un orgasmo tan, pero tan placentero veía estrellitas y se sentía tan mareada por ese orgasmo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al oír a Elsa llorar, sentir sus lágrimas frías de repente sintió las manos de Elsa detrás de su espalda apretarla contra ella sin dejar de llorar, Anna bajo su pierna del hombro de Elsa y le susurro en el oído, estaba preocupada ante la actitud de ella, no sabía qué hacer, porque estaba llorando Elsa.

¿Amor, estas bien?- decia Anna sin saber por qué sus palabras no podían salir como ella quería, no quería decirle amor, quería decir Elsa, pero no sus palabras la traicionaban, de repente sintió los labios fríos sobre su oreja y respiro hondo pues esa sensación de tenerla tan cerca era tan caliente para ella

-Soy tan estúpida, porque por mi culpa, me has olvidado mi amor-Abria sus ojos y de repente todo se hacía oscuro

-¡ELSA!- gritaba sentándose en su cama, mientras su respiración era exageradamente agitada, su corazón estaba latiendo a punto de salirse, no podía respirar, y podía sentir como su sudor caía sobre todo su cuerpo, una gota de sudor corrió por sus sienes, la boca la tenía tan seca, respiro hondo volviéndose acostar en su cama, limpiándose el sudor que habia en sus labios, sintiéndolos helados algo que la sorprendió, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando pudo mover sus piernas y un pequeño espasmo recorrió todo su vientre haciendo que gimiera y arqueándose, "habia tenido un orgasmo", pero no habia sido el único cuando se toco pudo sentir sus piernas completamente empapadas y su cama llena de sus fluidos

-¡OH DIOS MIO!- se tapó la boca con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida de que en el sueño realmente habia tenido un orgasmo, como era posible que un sueño la habia puesto tan mojada al punto de hacerla llegar a dos orgasmos, se quedó viendo la ventana mientras intentaba respirar bien, pero su sueño ahí estaba Elsa, porque Elsa, que tenía que ver aquello y aquella sombra, que estaba pasando con ella y con la extraña visita de la Reyna de noruega, tanto pensar poco a poco la habia vuelto llamar Morfeo, pero ahora tenía miedo de sus sueños, pues eran invadidos por aquella mujer pálida perfecta de ojos azules como el mar.


	16. Chapter 27

**Jajajaja pueden matarme en este capitulo lo siento xDDD**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 27 Recuerdos, que llevan Secretos**

Elsa Snow

Elsa estaba afuera de la casa de Anna, exactamente a las 6 de la mañana con 30 minutos de retraso le habia pedido anteriormente a Anna que estuviera a las 6 pero no sabía por qué habia tardado tanto, cuando de repente vio salir a Anna envuelta en una cobija y con uno de sus sirvientes metiendo su maleta en la cajuela de Elsa, ella abrió la puerta se metió adormilada y con unas ojeras visibles pero no exageradas, Elsa se sorprendió

-¿Anna estas bien?, yo creo que mejor te quedas- Anna la miro bostezando y Elsa se rio ante eso

-No, estoy bien es solo que no pude dormir bien- la miro

-una pesadilla acaso- Anna volteo a ver a Elsa y vio aquellos ojos azules que habia visto ayer, en un modo más gris que le habían gustado, de repente abrió sus ojos y visualizo de nuevo a Elsa con el cabello suelto sudando y moviéndose encima de ella con rapidez y sensualidad, tras gemidos que decían su nombre, Anna se le salió un gemido pequeño del cual Elsa se sorprendió poniéndose roja y trato de agarrar a Anna, pero ella solo se tapo

-Lo….lo siento es que bueno lo siento seguro ya no querrás que te acompañe perdóname- y apunto de bajarse cuando Elsa la tomo del brazo ella, se estremeció pero trato de calmarse

-Anna tranquila, claro que quiero que vayas conmigo, te lo pedí por ciertas cosas pero si te sientes mal podemos ir otro día- Anna volvió a mirarla solo un poco por que verla directamente a los ojos le hacían recordar lo que habia soñado, solo sonrió y le dijo que se fueran, Elsa arranco el auto y se fueron, durante todo el viaje Anna durmió y en el avión igual, estaba cansada, pues al parecer toda la noche habia tenido sueños tanto bochornosos con Elsa y pesadillas, Elsa solo se le quedaba viendo con ternura al verla dormir con su cobija, parecía una niña pequeña con sus trenzas que tanto amaba verla, suspiro y siguió leyendo todos los informes de donde iban, al parecer iban a una de New york, donde se encontrarían con otra amiga de su madre, una mujer pelirroja llamada Megara

Al poco rato que llegaron, Elsa despertó a Anna que se levantó con un hilo de saliva en su mejilla, Elsa sonrió y Anna se puso roja se limpió y se paró, para bajar al coche negro que las estaban esperando y dentro salió aquella mujer, sorprendentemente sensual

-Buenos días Reyna Elsa, la estábamos esperando, soy Megara Fortch una de las del consejo y amiga íntima de su madre, me alegra por fin conocerte-Elsa sonrió tomando a Anna de la mano para acercarla, aun traía sus guantes

-Buenos días Megara, gracias por el recibimiento que has puesto tanto entusiasmo, realmente mi madre en su momento me hablo de ti, pero realmente no sabía de donde te conocía ya veo que de aquí- Ambas rieron y megara miro a Anna

-Por supuesto, tu acompañante debe ser la inigualable Anna Flower- Elsa se alarmaba

-Sí, es la prometida de mi hermano- Megara fruncía el ceño y Anna lo notaba, pero sin embargo no decia nada el silencio se presentó un momento y megara sonrió

-Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hable con tu madre, supongo que cambiaron cosas, asi que te pondré al tanto de todo, por favor suban iremos directamente a la empresa- Elsa sonreía agradeciendo que no siguiera con el tema, pero Anna se habia molestado pues esa mujer sabía algo y Elsa, también estaba mintiendo como todos a su alrededor, ambas se subían y mientras llegaban a la empresa por new york, iban platicando sobre el asunto financiero de la empresa, que sin duda su madre llevaba todo sin ningún problema todo iba perfecto, pero también megara creía que era hora de que liquidara a todos los miembros del comité, pues no confiaban en ellos y sin Agatha en frente, iba ser fácil que le robaran millones, Elsa por supuesto le dijo que ella también era parte del comité, ella sonrió y solo pudo decirle que ella asumía su responsabilidad como tal vez una mujer que le quitaba a todas las mujeres a sus maridos, pero nunca sería una ladrona y tampoco traicionaría a su mejor amiga, Elsa sonrió ante la honestidad de Megara y le ofreció que ella fuera la jefa de la empresa, solamente, megara acepto siempre y cuando, le permitiera hacer movimientos y cuando hubiera juntas, para nuevos proyectos Elsa estaría en cada una de ellas, de lo cual Elsa acepto, una vez que llegaron ahí fueron a la oficina de su madre, que era ocupada por otra persona que ya se le habia dado el aviso que sería liquidada, se sentó en la silla y miro a Anna pidiéndole que se sentara, llamo a la secretaria de ahí pidiendo que trajera todo de la contabilidad de la empresa y de las demás empresas

-Anna tengo entendido que tú tienes una carrera de 3 años que hiciste en tu preparatoria en contabilidad ¿cierto?- Anna se sorprendía pero cuidadosamente le pregunto un poco molesta

-Como lo sabes-

-Me lo dijo tu madre, cuando fui a verla, necesito a alguien capaz que pueda administrar 10 empresas, y pueda darme el seguimiento de todos sus recursos, su valor monetario y los montos que tenía que darles a cada uno de los gobiernos de las empresas los impuestos, sin ningún robo, ni faltas de ley Anna y sé que puedes hacerlo tú, ya que en la empresa de tu padre lo hiciste, hasta que- Anna la callaba

\- mi madre no tenía por qué contarte eso, esa situación salió muy mal-Elsa la miraba y sonreía apenada

-Lo siento Anna, solo te estoy pidiendo que me hagas este favor, de igual serás la contadora de mis empresas y podrás hacer todas estas transacciones desde tu casa, no tienes que venir a cada una, bueno a excepción de aquellas juntas que megara me llame y los demás jefes encargados de mis empresas, por favor, te pagare muy bien- Anna la miraba un poco molesta no era posible que su madre contara algo tan íntimo, pero qué onda que era lo que pasaba, sin más darle vuelta al asunto Anna acepto sonriendo y estirando el brazo

-No era necesario que me invitaras entonces a conocer tu empresa, con que me hubieras dado los papeles y el permiso de entrar en el sistema, con eso-Elsa se paraba quitándose el guante para tocarla firmemente, al sentir su mano un jadeo salió de su boca de Anna mirando a Elsa embelesada

-es que iremos juntas, por esos papeles a las 10 empresas y con esto llevamos 2, tenemos que irnos ahora para poder llegar hoy mismo a la siguiente y después a la que sigue donde dormiremos en una de la casas de mi madre Anna, necesito que te lleves todo, a nadie más se los daré, solo a ti- La miraba sin dejarle la mano no podía creer Anna que Elsa fuera un cubo de hielo humano, estaba tan helada pero su frio no le molestaba o lastimaba era agradable, ella sonrió y no dijo mas solo un gracias y Elsa, pidió los archivos que tenía que entregar a Anna, en un maletín grande donde era dividido con nombres de todas las empresas y sus países, metían los papeles donde decia New york y Elsa se quedaba hablando con los empleados y dándole instrucciones a la encargada jefa de la empresa y se iban de nuevo al aeropuerto hacia Misisipi, llegarían en la tarde a la siguiente empresa, donde todo fue rápido nuevamente los papeles, platicaron sobre los empleados y habia un chico conocido de su madre, ex para ser precisos que no pudo evitar llorar con Elsa pues verla ahí le recordaba a su madre, Elsa igual lo Ascendió como el cuidador de la empresa dándole las indicaciones que debía tener con la empresa, pidieron todos los archivos de contabilidad y se los entregaron a Anna, diciéndoles que ella era la encargada y que todo a ella debían darle, tuvieron tiempo para comer ahí, y al terminar volvieron a irse al aeropuerto, donde Anna, disfrutaba la vista de aquel lugar perdiéndose en las nubes, Elsa seguía leyendo y en ese momento Anna poso su mano en la de ella que tenía recargada en el respaldo del avión privado y Elsa sonrió y Anna igual recargándose en ella, Elsa sintió escalofríos y volvió a su lectura, rápidamente ya era noche y sus cuerpos estaban resentidos de la altura, incluso Anna se sentía un poco mareada, una vez que habían llegado a la casa de New york que habían vuelto para conocer la casa de su madre, se encontraron una anciana que las habia recibido su nombre Miriam

-Buenas noches Su majestad, es un placer tenerla aquí, mi nombre es Miriam y eh vivido alrededor de casi 10 años aquí, espero su estancia sea agradable, ¿cuánto tiempo estarán las señoras?-Elsa sonreía

-Estaremos solo esta noche, porque tengo entendido que hay 4 empresas aquí en Estados unidos ya fuimos a ver dos nos faltan las de Seattle y Dakota de norte ¿cierto?-

-si mi esposo es el asistente del jefe de una de las empresas, fue el mejor amigo de su madre Mi Reyna y es el ex esposo de la Señora Mereyit, la mejor amiga de su madre- tanto Elsa y Anna se sorprendían al escuchar eso, Elsa volteo a ver a Anna que estaba aterrada, pero no dijo nada

-Gracias Miriam podrías subir nuestras maletas a las habitaciones y servirnos algo de cenar- La señora asentía y se retiraba de ahí

-¿Anna estas bien?- Anna comenzaba a sollozar y miraba a Elsa

-no sabías ¿cierto?- Elsa la miraba y se ponía seria, acercándose la abrazaba despacio y Anna se aferraba a ella aspirando su perfume de aquella mujer que olia a menta y a hierbabuena

-no Anna, créeme que si yo hubiera sabido que tu padre era amigo de mi madre y sobre todo el esposo de tu mama, no te hubiera traído, no soy…..tan mala- y respiraba despacio sintiendo dolor, Anna la miraba cuando levantaba su cabeza y se quedaba de nuevo en esos ojos tan bellos, tal vez nuevamente su cuerpo y su boca la traiciono porque de ella salió en un jadeo

-Tus ojos me encantan- Elsa abrió los ojos poniéndose roja y Anna sintió vergüenza y se zafo de ella tratando de solucionar lo que dijo

-Perdona, quise decir que son lindos, bueno ósea no es que me gusten mucho por que eh visto muchos ojos, no espera no es que quiero decir que si me gustan, de ti todo me gusta y no bueno no es que te esté acosando pro que no a mí no me van las mujeres y ya vez que estoy con tu hermano y demonios ya no sé que estoy haciendo simplemente deberías callarme de un golpe o tal vez de un- y antes de que pudiera terminar Elsa se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla con delicadeza, Anna suspiro fuerte y sintió su cuerpo hacerse gelatina

-de un beso, por ser tan linda y gracias a mí también me encantan tus pecas, son muy bellas- Anna la volvía a mirar y sonreía aun con rubor y calor en la cara, ambas sonreían y en ese momento Miriam avisaba que estaba la cena, ambas se iban a cenar y platicaban del padre, de lo cual Anna acepto ir, siempre y cuando no la dejara sola con él, en la cena podía sentirse rara al comer con Elsa ahí, no sabía por qué pero esa cena habia sido muy incómoda para ella, cuando por fin se iban a dormir, pudo visualizar a Elsa agarrarse del cuello con dolor, entonces ella en su idiotez y nuevamente su mente traicionándola le alcanzo a gritar antes de verla desaparecer en la puerta

-Elsa, si quieres puedo darte un masaje- Elsa se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso no sabía cómo interpretar eso, pero volteo con una sonrisa

-No te molestes enserio, tal vez es solo cansancio-

-No en verdad puedo hacerlo, soy….muy buena dándolos- Elsa no podía estar más roja que nunca y termino aceptando

-Ya iré a tu cuarto solo necesito unas cosas, que le pediré a tu ama de llaves, espérame en tu cuarto- y se metió a su habitación Anna, Elsa no sabía que hacer asi que solo se metió al cuarto, se desabrocho su corbata dejándola en la cama, luego quito su chaleco gris que se habia puesto ese día, hoy traía una camisa azul clara que claramente se podía ver su cuello largo y su clavícula, una mujer muy sensual, se quitó sus zapatillas descansando sus dedos blancos apunto de desabrocharse la camisa, escucho la puerta se espantó y volteo diciendo que podían pasar, Anna abrió la puerta y le sonrió, Elsa trago saliva y le sonrió igual sosteniéndose del mueble que tenía atrás de ella.

-Perdón te estabas desvistiendo cierto- Anna la miro roja de la cara

-Ammm….eh no te preocupes…An. Anna, ya me meto al baño y me pongo el pijama- antes de que pudiera irse, la tomo de la mano y ella volteo a ver a Anna-

-No te preocupes de igual forma el masaje será desnuda, asi que acuéstate con esta toalla entre tu cadera y quítate la ropa aquí mientras yo preparo los aceites que tu ama de llaves me dio, ya vengo iré a mi cuarto a ponerme algo más fácil para poder montarme en ti- y salía corriendo Elsa ante eso se puso más colorada de costumbre, dios la ponía tan nerviosa, era volver al inicio de todo Ella no la recordaba y se sentía sucia, al verla con amor y ese pudor que sentía, pues anna solo quería ser amable, termino haciendo lo que ella dijo se quitó su ropa dejándola en una de las sillas de ese cuarto y se acostó en la cama con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, el sentir la cama suave al principio fue agradable comenzaba a dormirse, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, no quiso mirar si no se verían sus senos y de por sí ya la situación estaba muy bochornosa.

Anna Flower

Me encontraba estúpida paralizada viendo sobre la cama a Elsa, desnuda solo le cubría aquella toalla que le habia dado, dios mi cara y mis ojos estaba derritiéndose ante esa imagen tan, tan sensual

-Di….dios- se salió de mi pecho un jadeo asi me tape la boca y ella solo pude ver que se tenso

-Es….esta….to…todo bien ¿Anna?- fue cuando reaccione acercándome con el aceite y otro frasquito con olor a chocolate que utilizaría en su espalda, los deje a un lado y me subí a la cama poniendo mis piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Elsa, aun no me sentaba

-Si todo bien, estas lista- y me senté despacio, pero dios no sé si la lastime o fue lo mismo que yo sentí al poner mí, bueno ya saben sobre su trasero, un gruñido o gemido salió de ella y yo apenas con un hilo en la voz pude decirle

-¿Te lastime?- respiraba normal y ella solo movió su cabeza agarrando las sabanas con fuerza, dios esta mujer estaba peor que yo supongo, recupere mi cordura y agarre el aceite poniéndoselo directamente en su piel, ella respiro hondo y poco a poco puse mis manos en su espalda, sentí un gemido de ella de ¿placer?, bueno quise interpretarlo de dolor o de satisfacción al sentir tan tenso su cuerpo, sonreí no tomándole importancia

-Dios Elsa estás muy tensa, ves como si te hacía falta esto- y comenzaba a masajear su carne pálida pero tan suave y sensual que tenía, estaba gustándome el estarla tocando

-Aay, creo que si, como sabes dar masajes Ahh aanna- y apretaba sus puños en la cama

-hmmm bueno me enseño mi madre, cuando era pequeña ella llegaba cansada y me pedía que me subiera encima de ella a darle masajes con mis pies jajaja era divertido

-hmmja, debiste ser una dulzura de pequeña- apretaba su piel un poco y gritaba

-¡Ayy!- me reia ante eso

-Soy una dulzura Elsa Snow, podía sentir que se reia e incluso me imagine su sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados, magnifica imagen mientras Seguia apretando sus hombros y la parte baja de su espalda

-jaja, sí que lo eres- comenzaba a reírme yo mientras la Seguia masajeando, agarraba el frasco que tenía el aroma a chocolate y le untaba un poco, su piel ahora estaba más suave y poco a poco pude notar que su espalda estaba quitándose aquellos nudos que la lastimaban, comencé a sobar su cuello de lo cual pude notar que se puso tensa, del dolor o eso quise pensar yo

-¿te duele mucho el cuello?- no me contestaba solo movía un poco la cabeza respirando un poco pesado, pude notar nudos muy fuertes en su cuello y poco a poco se los iba deshaciendo, gemidos de dolor salían de su boca, tratando de hacerlo muy despacio pues estaba muy tensa

-Elsa deberías, no excederte tanto, no te conozco mucho pero, tu cuello está lleno de nudos joder-

-Estos últimos años no han sido muy agradables Anna, es lógico que ahora que una chica pelirroja hermosa me está tocando, pueda sentir el sufrimiento que tuve durante casi 2 años y medios- sonreía y arqueaba la espada

-Con que soy hermosa eh- y me empezaba a reír al sentir que Elsa se ponía tensa y se reia un poco

-Solo digo la verdad- me reia ahora sobándola con menos fuerza y un poco despacio suave

-me vas a dormir Anna- acomodo su cuello de lado y pude ver su perfil tan bello, sonreía y me acerque a su oído

-Duérmete no hay problema- y volví a sobarla ahora en su espalda mientras Seguia untando el aceite

-Anna- y volteaba a verla

-crees que podría pedirte si me cantas, para dormirme, sé que es infantil pero es que en verdad estoy disfrutando esto- me quede sorprendida y después sonreí, comencé a hacer pequeños círculos con mis manos sobre su espalda, hombros y brazos, no se me ocurría que cantar hasta que se me vino una, que tal vez nuevamente mi mente me volvió a traicionar pero cerré los ojos y sonreía

 **He said, "I am the devil, girl, come with me And we'll make many storms"**

Entonces mientras le acariciaba con amor su espalda, mi mente volvían los sueños que habia tenido con ella y no todos habían sido sexuales, habia unos donde ella estaba conmigo en un departamento a lado de un piano mientras tocábamos precisamente canciones, como la que yo estaba cantando

 **He offered me the universo But inside my heart there's a picture of a girl**

Podía sentir como ella comenzaba a respirar más despacio, podía sentir que estaba escuchándome con atención, mientras yo Seguia perdida en imágenes, donde ella y yo íbamos caminando con gorras de invierno ropa de inviernos y jugando en la nieve mientras reíamos

 **Some call love a curse, some call love a thief She's my home**

 **And she's as much apart for this broken heart But see broken bones always seem to mend**

Elsa Snow

 **And she's as much apart for this broken heart But see broken bones always seem to mend**

Como podía cantarme esa canción, cuando hace mucho esa misma canción ella y yo la cantamos en mi piano antes de irnos a Arendelle, era invierno, no podre nunca olvidar ese día, ella estaba recargada en mi mientras ambas cantábamos esa canción, que significaba tanto para nosotras, pues el diablo era el mundo que nos quería separar pero las fotos de esa chica siempre iban a estar encima de todo

 **I'll taste the devil's tears Drink from his soul but I'll never give up you**

No podía evitar agachar mi cabeza, por que empezaban a frotar lágrimas de mis ojos, recordando ese día que tanto ame y atesore con ella y de nuevo en mi mente volvió aquel día que la lastime, que provoque mi propio infierno

 **RECUERDO DE ELSA**

 **I'll taste the devil's tears Drink from his soul but I'll never give up you**

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí, di la orden de que ella y su madre no volvieran a entrar aquí, que está pasando?- el consejero se acercaba a ella arrodillándose

-Su alteza su madre, pidió que se revocara eso, de echo tenían un vuelo que su padre y ella pidieron especialmente para ella para traerlas, pero se supone que era mañana, por eso vine a buscarla-Elsa volteaba a ver a Anna que tenía los ojos luminosos en llanto, el verla asi le hacía daño a Elsa, pero ella habia jurado en la tumba de sus padres no volver a verla

 **He said, "I am the devil, girl, Come with me and we'll break many laws"**

-Lamento que hayas gastado en venir Anna, pero debes volver a tu país y olvidarte de Noruega y de mí, han pasado-y Anna la interrumpía gritando

-¡Lo vi Elsa!- Elsa abría sus ojos cerrando poco a poco sus labios viéndola

 **He offered me eternal life But inside my heart there's a picture of a girl**

-Vi lo que paso con los reyes, me desperté gritando diciéndole a mi madre que te llamara, necesitaba saber que estabas bien que tus padres no tuvieran nada, pero solo me tranquilizo diciéndome que habia hablado con ella el 20 a la 1:30 de la mañana- Elsa la miraba ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir

 **Some call love a word, some call love a thief**

-Por favor Elsa, no me alejes en este momento que me necesitas, yo…..recibí tu regalo – Elsa suspiraba cerrando los ojos se habia olvidado de cancelar el pedido

 **But she's my home**

-Fue un error haberte enviado eso Anna- Anna comenzaba sollozar, por favor Elsa no digas eso, nos amamos- y en ese momento las personas y los guardias, los empleados que estaban ahí presenciaban eso, Elsa los miro con temor y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Cállate, no digas estupideces-

 **And she's as much apart for this broken heart**

-¡NO SON ESTUPIDECES!, tu madre quería que estuviéramos juntas Elsa- entonces Elsa comenzaba mover la cabeza conteniéndose de gritarle, con sus manos se tapaba los ojos mientras apretaba su mandíbula, tratando de no escuchar lo que la pelirroja le decia.

 **But see broken bones always seem to mend**

-No…..seguiré….escuchado lo que dices-y se bajaba del trono caminando sobre un pasillo detrás del trono, pero Anna no iba a quedarse ahí, iba detrás de ella a pesar de que la joven princesa iba caminando deprisa con los brazos cruzados abrazándose ella misma

 **I'll taste the devil's tears**

-¡ELSA NO ME ALEJES!- seguía caminando

-¡CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA, POR QUE ERES TAN CORTANTE, TAN DISTANTE!-

-¡no sigas….Anna!- apretaba la mandíbula al decirle eso volviendo a respirar calmada y apretando sus brazos

 **Drink from his soul but I'll never give up you**

-¡NO DIME, POR QUE SIEMPRE HUYES DE TODO, DIME POR QUE….POR QUE TE DA TANTO MIEEEEDO!- y en ese momento la jalaba de su mano y Elsa, explotaba sus ojos volvían a mostrarse rojo y cuando volteaba a ver a Anna

 **I'll taste the devil's tears**

-¡DIJE SILENCIO!- esta le daba una bofetada a Anna, pero de su mano salía hielo que le daba en la frente a Anna, haciéndola que ella saliera disparada hasta casi el trono, Elsa en ese momento reacciono al ver como Anna, el amor de su vida habia caído con tan fuerza inconsciente y que todos corrieran a ella gritando y diciendo el nombre de la pelirroja

 **Drink from his soul but I'll never give up you**

-¡Anna!- y corría con el vestido en sus manos para no tropezarse, caía ante ella, de una de las puertas entraba su madre y gritaba al verla en el suelo inconsciente

 **Uhhhhhh…..uhhhhhh**

-¡QUE LE HICISTE MONSTRUO!-

Elsa abria los ojos con lágrimas en los ojos, lloraba lo más silencioso que podía no quería que Anna se diera cuenta mientras Seguia escuchando como cantaba

 **Uhhhhhh….uhhhhhh**

De repente de nuevo volvía su pensamiento, donde estaba con Anna en uno de los asientos de uno de los aviones privados, de ella Anna estaba dormida y se veía el mechón blanco que ella misma le habia echo, en sollozos se acercó a ella y la beso en la frente para después susurrar viéndola dormir

 **Uhhhhhh…..uhhhhhh**

-"no importa que hayas olvidado todo lo que paso, no importa si te vuelvo a ver y no sepas quien soy, no importa donde estés…..yo siempre…..te amare Anna de Arendelle, lo siento"-

Y volvía ahora Anna solo tarareaba la canción y poco a poco sentía sus manos de Anna detenerse en su espalda, se hizo la dormida y escucho a Anna decir

-¿Elsa?- pero no respondió, sintió como se bajó de ella y se puso a lado de ella, por atrás y acaricio su cabellera que aun la tenía amarrada en un chongo, Anna le quito aquello y dejo suelto su cabello, tomo unas cobijas y la tapo, dándole un beso casi en la comisura de sus labios y escucho su voz en su oído y su aliento tan fresco de la pelirroja

-No sé quién eres, pero esos sueños y tú, me hacen sentirme que soy parte importante en ellos y de ti- y se fue apagando la luz, dejando a Elsa en la oscuridad y pensando con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas, lo que decia, sin que se escuchara apoyo su cabeza en su cama y tras un suspiro comenzó a sollozar, de nuevo llorando sola en la habitación, sin Anna y con sus recuerdos.

Anna Flower

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté, con una sonrisa pues nuevamente habia tenido sueños con Elsa, pero cada vez se hacían más claros y visibles y en cierta forma tenían emociones en mí que, nunca pensé tener por una mujer…..no es que me desagradara la idea, pero en toda mi vida nunca habia sido tan sexual por una, nunca eh tenido relación con una, tengo a mis amigas y por lo menos sé que bella, Rapunzel y Mérida son lesbianas, bueno Rapunzel la vamos a descartar porque ya no lo es, o lo es no lo es el punto es que estando con ellas nunca me ha interesado nadie y son bellas, pero Elsa, dios no sé qué me pasa con ella.

-Buenos días Señorita- me despertó de mis pensamientos y giro mi cabeza para encontrarme con la señora Miriam

-Buenos días Miriam, como se encuentra hoy- sonríe

\- bien, al parecer ustedes las señoras descasaron muy bien juntas, pero me sorprende que la Reyna Elsa este aun dormida, la dejo agotada, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero asi era con Agatha jaja- Anna se puso roja al hacerle ese comentario, se sentó en la silla

-disculpe Miriam pero, Elsa y yo no somos amm- la señora la miro más apenada e intento disculparse

-lo siento señorita pensé que si, por que ayer vi que se metió a su habitación y supuse que- Anna la interrumpió sonriendo

-jaja, no es que la vi con dolor en el cuerpo y me ofrecí a darle un masaje, cuando se quedó dormida yo me regrese a mi habitación, pero no somos nada, digo ninguna de las dos somos lesbianas, jaja- entonces se sorprendió mas la señora y Anna se confundió

-¿oh si?- y la miro con una ceja levantada

-bueno, tengo entendido, que la Reyna hace poco iba a casarse, con una mujer y en su reino no estaba permitido eso, por eso desistieron, pero ahora que ha cambiado las leyes, bueno de lo que me dijo Gerda pues – y Elsa interrumpía

-Aguarda, ¿gerda?, conoce a ¿Gerda Soles?- la señora se reia

-no cariño, la Gerda de la que hablo, está en el reino de noruega, en Arendelle, si te interesa saber se llama Gerda Cortines, ella es la que me informa después de que murió mi niña Agatha y ella me habia dicho que Elsa, iría a canada por el amor de su vida y tengo entendido que es mujer- y la señora le sirvió su desayuno dejando a la chica, le dio una reverencia

-necesitas algo más primor- Anna la miro y sonrió negando, se quedó sola pensando en eso, entonces Elsa si era lesbiana, ahora entendía por qué Elsa estaba tan tensa cuando se subió, se ruborizo al pensar en todo lo que habia pasado ayer, pero no iba a hacer motivo para alejarse de ella, de igual forma en Anna estaba creciendo un sentimiento, para Elsa pero aun no sabía cuál era, lo que si le daba vergüenza es que pudiera tener sueños húmedos y bochornosos con la monarca, se estaba siendo una degenerada de primera

-Buenos días- la voz de aquella mujer la hizo paralizar, sin inmutarse un poco, tanto efectos lograba esa mujer con su presencia, no entendía nada

-bu….buenos días Elsa- no miraba a Elsa, pero se paraba

-lamento haberme levantado tan tarde, pero no se me duele la cabeza- volteaba Anna, pues se supone que debería estar mejor y ahora la podía ver peor

-lamento haber empeorado tu situación, pe-y antes de que terminara Elsa la interrumpía veloz

-no Anna no fuiste tú, de hecho ya no me duele nada de la espalda, ni el cuello el único dolor que tengo son mis ojos y mi cabeza, pero eso lo provoque yo, de echo gracias por lo de ayer- y Anna la miraba, veía su sonrisa pero la Reyna estaba agachada, ella al sentar de giro su cabeza para poder verle sus ojos y efectivamente, estaban hinchados, la Reyna habia llorado…..pero ¿Por qué?

-Buenos días su majestad, ¿quiere que le sirva algo de desayunar?- Elsa volteaba a ver a la señora

-no gracias, solo café- y Anna con voz firme le decia a Miriam

-por favor sírvele algo de desayunar, en menor cantidad, pero hazlo- Elsa la miraba y entonces Anna se daba cuenta de la hinchazón de esos hermosos ojos azules, que estaban un poco rojos de la presión

-Lamento por meterme su majestad, pero debe comer algo si se encuentra con dolor de cabeza, es por su bien- y le volví a ordenar a Miriam y ella salía por la petición, en cuanto a Anna, agarraba su plato y se hacía a donde estaba la silla de lado de la Reyna, Elsa se ruborizaba

-Que…. ¿qué haces Anna?- Anna sonreía al verla

-bueno, te voy a obligar a comer- y sonreía viéndola, ambas se miraban de nuevo, Anna con miedo acercaba su mano al rostro de Elsa y no tocaba sus ojos pero le tocaba sus mejillas y sus sienes, podía sentir que estaban palpitando, sin duda alguna ese llanto habia comenzado desde anoche, pero cuál era la razón

-no quiero preguntarte, pero no puedo evitar ver que sus ojos están destrozados y cansados, y por qué me preocupo por usted Elsa, me gustaría saber, si ¿yo fui la causante? de que estuviera llorando y no durmiera bien- Elsa se sorprendía y miraba aquellos ojos firmes

-no en verdad tú fuiste de mucha ayuda- no podía decirle la verdad

-pero, si llore fue porque me acorde de mis padres es todo- Anna la miro un poco triste y suspiro al parecer si se tragó lo que le dijo, Elsa dio un suspiro de alivio y sonrió, en ese momento entro Miriam con el desayuno de Elsa y Anna, le quito su mano para poder sentarse bien, iba a cambiarse de nuevo por que solo habia cambiado su plato, pero en ese momento Elsa la tomo de la mano, ella volteo y sonrieron asimilando que se quedara ahí

-por favor, Miriam pase las cosas de la señora Flower a mi lado, estos días ella comerá ahí en esta silla- Miriam obedecía y pasaba las cosas

-Señorita Flower, usted no tiene ningún parentesco con el señor ¿Flower?- Anna abria sus ojos en su plato y Elsa miraba a Anna, volteaba con Miriam

-su nombre, es- y Anna la miraba sorprendida- Anna Flower Curtis, Miriam ella es una conocida mía- y miraba aquella mujer, que se sonrojaba por su atrevimiento

\- lamento por meterme en asuntos que no me corresponde, pero si le preguntaba es por qué flower busca a su hija con desesperación, desde que su madre la alejo de él, yo nunca estuve encontrar de Mereyit Oppercut, pero nunca dejo que el señor flower explicara ciertas cosas, lo lamento mi Reyna con permiso- y se retiraba aquella mujer, Elsa volteaba a ver a Anna que estaba más que furiosa, enterrando casi los cubiertos en la fina mesa, Elsa tomo sus manos y pudo ver que poco a poco las iba aflojando, volteo su rostro para que la mirara y le dijo

-no tienes que ir conmigo, esta vez yo te traeré los papeles Anna- y Anna sonreía agarrando sus mejillas de Elsa y le daba un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, ambas se ruborizaban pero Anna seguía viendo a Elsa

-tranquila, algún día tendré que enfrentarme a él, se supone que soy tu contadora de tus empresas, asi que debo cruzar palabras con el si debo estar al tanto de esta empresa- Elsa sonreía y comenzaba a comer, mientras platicaban de las empresas que irían a ver esa misma mañana, también se ponía hablar de hans, y de que dentro de 4 días más que serían en los que ellas volverían después de terminar de visitar todas las empresas, sería su renovación, de título como príncipe de Arendelle y descendiente de Fuego, Elsa le explicaba que después de casi 5 mil años no habia rey de ahí, porque habían matado a todos los descendiente y el reino de hielo se habia encargado de que se extinguiera, sin embargo nunca fue asi pro que aun la gente Seguia ahí viviendo hasta hace poco que descubrió que su padre, era descendiente de alguno de esas persona, cosa que en otro momento le pudiera decir como, por que ni ella sabía, le conto como se conocieron y como supieron que era su hermano, lógicamente Elsa no le dijo de sus poderes, Anna sonrió y Elsa, termino por preguntar aquello que la comía a gritos

-¿Hace cuánto tú y el son pareja?- Anna se atragantaba y miraba a Elsa

-bueno pareja no somos, porque no estamos casados, jaja pero supongo que él te habrá dicho ¿no?- y Seguia comiendo sin mirarla, Elsa tomo su copa y jugo con ella un rato, después se la llevo a los labios y poso sobre ellos sus labios muy delicadamente mientras miraba a Anna, daba un pequeño sorbo y lamia sus labios para después decirle

-en realidad, el solo me dijo que te conocía de años y que lo cambiaste- entonces Anna volteaba a ver a Elsa, pero no se imaginaba que Elsa estaría haciendo eso con su copa de jugo, Anna trago muy secamente al ver esos movimientos tan bien finos y se imaginó de nuevo su sueño de esta mañana con Elsa, inmediatamente tomo su copa y tomo su jugo hasta acabárselo, Elsa la miro con una ceja alzada y poco falto porque se tirara a reír

-Bueno…..amm. Este yo- Elsa la miraba más fijamente

-bueno llevamos com meses creo, pero estuvo insistiendo por más 1 año, después de- y se quedaba pensando en por qué le dolía recordar ese año, Elsa entonces ponía atención esperado que pudiera recordar, si ella la recordaba le valdría todo y raptaría a Anna a su habitación a hacerle el amor, para que recordara siempre quien era ella, pero sus pensamientos fueron más rápidos que sus a ciertos

-jaja la verdad no recuerdo, porque me causa conflicto ese año pero sin duda hans, era un mujeriego que quería evitarlo a la mayor brevedad posible asi que me hice la difícil con él y ya….hasta que me convenció y tengo que decirte, que lo amo mucho- Elsa se le rompía el corazón al escuchar eso, realmente no se acordaba de ella y peor, le habia dicho que lo amaba, Elsa sonrió derrotada

-Me alegra que se quieran, bueno que se amen, debemos irnos Anna hay mucho que hacer- y se paraba de su silla, dejando medio lleno la copa y la mitad de su desayuno, Anna no dijo más por qué sintió en cierta forma que Elsa se habia molestado por ese comentario y Anna se habia perdido en averiguar la razón de ello, asi que se limpió su rostro y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse y limpiarse los dientes, para poder irse a la empresa.

Elsa Snow

-Como disimular, que no me duele cuando me dices que lo amas, por dios sin tan solo yo pudiera olvidarte, no sabes cuánto deseo hacerlo- Elsa estaba contra su puerta nuevamente llorando por aquella mujer, se agacho hasta el suelo quedando su cara en sus rodillas, pero del piso escarcha volvía a salir y entonces al darse cuenta, se paraba agarrándose de la cabeza mientras daba vueltas en su recamara

-¡Ocúltalo! Por favor no sientas, no dejes que nadie lo vea…no has de abrir tu corazón…no sientas, no sientas..:!NO SIENTAS!- cuando miraba al suelo molesta, podía ver como la escarcha se habia detenido estiro sus brazos y la escarchaba desaparecía tras una magia azul que iba introduciéndose en las manos de la joven Reyna, respiraba aliviada y volvía a abrazarme sentándose en la cama, por el bien de todos iba a alejarse de Anna sin más que hacer, asi ella ya no le dolería verla tan feliz y ella podría comenzar una nueva vida con alguien más, ¿pero quién?, sin más que decir se dispuso a bañarse y a arreglarse después, iría tan arreglada pero tampoco fachosa, asi que opto por ponerse ahora unos jeans ajustados y unas botas cafés que le llegaban exactamente por debajo de la rodilla, se puso una camisa azul con cuadritos negros y blancos de manga larga, y se la abrocho hasta su cuello, saco un saco café del color de la botas y se la coloco, con unos lentes de sol poralizados de cristal, para que no se vieran oscuros, tipo hípsters con la marca Dolce&Gabbana, sin duda alguna iba ni tan formal, ni tan casual pero con un estilo singular, se hacía su trenza francesa y su fleco hacia atrás, agarro su celular su cartera y sus llaves del auto tomo su maleta y salió de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo y de repente la puerta de Anna se abrió y se quedó paralizada al ver que salía Anna, con el cabello amarrado de un lado, en forma de cola de caballo dejando ver peor su espalda descubierta, podía ver todas esas pecas que algunas ves fueron suyas y que en alguna ocasión estaban cubiertas de su sudor con el de ella, dios esa imagen hizo que la joven Reyna se le secara la boca, cuando bajo la mirada pudo ver a la joven pelirroja con unos short cortos, pero formarles de color blanco y unas zapatillas no muy altas de color blanco igual abiertas se podían ver sus pies bien retocados y todas sus piernas pecosas, dios, cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba se topó con la mirada de Anna, trago saliva y sintió escalofríos

-¿Algo interesante majestad?- y Anna sonrió mordiéndose el labio, esa imagen hizo que Elsa casi se desmayara ahí

-Ahh, te….te…te vez muy bien Elsa- y Anna sonrió corrigiéndola

-¿Elsa?- Elsa cerro los ojos y casi gritando le dijo su nombre- ¡ANNAA!, lo siento Anna – Anna estaba riéndose muy descaradamente

-tú también te vez muy bien, no sé por qué pero me gusta mucho ese estilo hípster, de haber sabido que irías asi, me hubiera puesto entonces como tenia pensando, pero si sirvió que esta imagen la dejara seca, creo que fue mi mejor elección- le guiño el ojo y Elsa sonrió aun nerviosa y tomo su mano para después darle una ligera vuelta despacio volviendo admirar aquella diosa

-bueno ese corcel blanco, se te ve muy bien, de echo me gustas mucho de blanco- Anna ahora era ella quien estaba roja por el comentario de Elsa, pero habia escuchado de los labios sensuales de esa rubia decir "me gustas mucho de blanco", ósea que le gusta Anna o le gusta el color ¿blanco?, al no ver respuesta Elsa, la tomo de la mano y la hizo caminar por el pasillo

-Debemos irnos, ya hemos tardado mucho, solo espero que nadie se atreva a admirarte porque entonces, los tendré que congelar jaja- y Anna se ponía ahora más roja el comentario la habia dejado hipnotizada, cuando Elsa iba a tomar unos guantes cafés que estaban abajo, pero Anna fue más rápido y se los quito, Elsa la miro sorprendida

-No quiero verte con esto, no sé por qué te los pones pero me los quedare tus manos me gustan mucho asi y me gusta sentir tu piel fría contra la mía, es una sensación muy placentera y relajante- Oh por dios habia dicho placentera, Elsa no pudo con eso y no le dijo mas solo abrió la puerta y la saco, la pelirroja iba contenta al auto moviendo sus caderas muy muy sensualmente, Elsa estaba perdiendo el juicio no entendía la actitud de aquella chica

-me vas a matar Anna- dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta y tomar sus llaves de su auto para abrir la puerta, una vez que entraron en aquel auto, Anna y su curiosidad debían hablar

-¿Este auto es tuyo o lo rentaste?- Elsa sonrió y arranco el auto

-no, este auto estaba aquí, por lo tanto es de mi madre junto con los otros 3 que encontré en la cochera, pero bueno supongo que ya es mío- Anna sonrió y puso su mano en donde estaba la de Elsa en la palanca de velocidades

-Es muy lindo- Elsa sonrió y no dijo más.

-Señorita- volteaban ambas

-fue un placer conocerlas y espero verlas pronto sonrió la señora

-Igual Miriam, veras que vendré aquí, debes en cuando, por favor sigue cuidando la casa y no dejes que se oscurezca, el carro estará en el aeropuerto para que vayan por el gracias por todo-

-se fueron al aeropuerto donde tomarían el avión privado a Seattle directamente a la primera empresa antes de ir a donde estaba el padre de la pelirroja, no iba a amargarle aun el día a la pelirroja, el viaje, fue más un poco corto y relajado, cuando llegaron, ya habia otro auto donde las estaban esperando, al parecer el personal de la jefa de la empresa de Seattle, esta vez no irían a ninguna casa, hasta la siguiente empresa ahí descansarían, cuando llegaron Elsa se bajó para abrirle la puerta, de lo cual Anna se sentía única a ese gesto de caballerosidad de la platinada, su novio también era asi, pero el de Elsa le daba en cierta forma sensaciones y cosquilleos en su estómago, Elsa la tomo de la cadera y se fueron caminando hasta las puertas de esa empresa que eran de cristal, ambas pasaban, y no tardaban los guardias y los empleados en darse cuenta quien era, inmediatamente le pedían el ascensor sin nadie más Elsa iba muy seria y Anna iba sonriendo, cuando se pasaron al ascensor, Elsa detuvo al guardia y se cerró la puerta, Anna la miro y Elsa a ella y sonrió, cuando las puertas de los ascensores se abrieron habia una mujer joven de cabello rubio dorado, muy guapa sonriéndole a Elsa

-Bienvenida a de Seattle licenciada Snow, mi nombre es Aurora Rose, por favor pasen por aquí- aquella mujer era agradable y su voz era tan suave, Elsa sonrió y me soltó de la cadera para poder tomar la mano de aquella mujer y darle un beso, aquella mujer solo asintió con la cabeza y extendió la mano para darnos paso, yo no sé qué sentí pero, sentí un calor sofocante al ver el contacto de aquellas dos mujeres, como si me hubiera dado rabia.

-tengo entendido que eres hija de un gobernante, de Francia, tengo entendido que conoces a mi tío del sol- aquella chica sonrió y abrazo a Elsa, entonces Anna enfureció y carraspeo la garganta dando a decir que ella estaba ahí

-oh anna, déjame presentarte a mi prima- entonces Anna se sintió tonta

-es un placer conocerte Anna- aquella chica sonrió y Anna se quedó tonta

-es un juego Anna, ella si es hija del gobernante de Francia del lado norte, pero ella es la princesa de haya, mi tío y mi tía del sol- Anna entonces se sorprendió mas al darse cuenta que habia otra persona real, daba una reverencia

-disculpe mis modales, es que no entendía nada su alteza- y Aurora sonreía

-bueno, querida prima aquí están todos los informes de tu madre y padre, supongo que te sorprendió verme aquí, pero mis tíos me habían puesto aquí como la jefa directora de este lugar, después de que supieron que aquí estaría con mi prometido Felipe- Elsa se asombro

\- creí que Felipe era un príncipe y que él vivía haya-

-eso es lo que le dijo mi padre al tuyo, para que no hubiera problema, pero en realidad yo a Felipe lo conocí aquí, en mis estudios él es hijo de uno de tus socios de la empresa de aquí prima, no queríamos que lo corrieran ni que hubiera problema alguno- Elsa la miro seria

-el señor es de fiar prima- y aurora asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa

-bueno entonces necesito la liquidación de todos y la nueva lista de los nuevos socios incluyendo al padre de tu novio y no sé si pudieras decirle a él si trabaja con nosotros prima- Aurora sonreía

-claro que si prima y aquí la tengo ya, también tengo lo que pediste de contabilidad de los movimientos de la empresa, como externos e interiores, supongo que esto se encargara Anna cierto- y Elsa asintió

-bueno entonces aquí tienes Anna, espero y te sientas cómoda conmigo, también en las hojas esta mi correo y mi teléfono ya estaremos en contacto cuando se empiecen los nuevos proyectos-

\- gracias su alteza y Aurora sonreía

-solo Aurora, Anna- y ella sonreía

Una vez que terminaron volvieron a subirse al auto que las llevaría otra vez al aeropuerto hacia Dakota del norte, su vieron al avión este duro menos cuando bajaron, habia un convertible rojo y un joven dándole las llaves a Elsa, de la cual tomo las maletas y las subía en la parte de atrás de ese auto, Elsa le abrió la puerta a Anna y se subió, Elsa después se subió al auto y arranco a rumbo a la empresa por ayuda del GPS que tenía el convertible y ya tenía la dirección Anna, sin duda ya estaba nerviosa por ir, Elsa se detuvo y la miro sonriendo

-Estas bien- y ella sonrió viéndola

-es solo, que no me dejes solas Elsa por favor- y Elsa sonrió y tomo su mano para volver arrancar

-no lo hare preciosa y tranquila-

Una vez, llegaron a la otra empresa, cuando bajaron Anna estaba muy nerviosa, incluso se estaba mordiendo las uñas, Elsa la vio pero no hizo nada le daba en cierta forma ternura, cuando por fin entraron y fueron hacia el Ascensor, ella la tomo de la mano con la que estaba comiéndose las uñas y le beso su torso, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera un poco ruborizada, Elsa la miro sonriendo

-Tranquila, no pasara nada que tú quieras que pase-Anna sonrió y se calmó, sonó el ascensor de que habia llegado el momento y cuando salieron, solo pudo ver como su salvadora amiga caía al suelo con alguien más en su cuerpo, su mano se zafaban con rudeza y lo único que sus labios dulces gritaban

-¡ELSA!-

Elsa después de asimilar, el golpe, porque se sentía de por si cansada por no haber dormido bien, ahora el golpe habia sido algo muy fuerte y más el haberse pegado en la cabeza, de repente sintió a mucha gente alrededor escucho a Anna que estaba de uno de sus lados casi susurrando en el oído

-Elsa, dime que estas bien- Elsa sonreía y volteaba a ver a su compañera un poco borrosa de su visión

-Si….si estoy bien hermosa, solo que- y cuando volteaba a ver a la otra persona, sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa y la frase no terminaba al ver unos ojos azules, parecidos a los suyos y un rostro inocente hermoso, medio bronceado tan cerca de ella

-lo….lo…lo siento es que iba muy rápido licenciada-sus oídos escuchaban un linda voz de una niña que pronunciaban aquellas palabras de vergüenza de unos labios carnosos con un color rojo carmesí pero cuando podía ver aquel rostro de una jovencita, se sorprendía tanto que la hubiera impactado tanto aquella, tal vez niña se veía muy chica a decir verdad.

-Dios mío Ariel te das cuenta de lo que haces por tu negligencia- decia un señor de cabello rojo como el de Anna y con bigote apartando a la chica que también era pelirroja con un vestido pegado, de color azul y un corcel medio azul fuerte, su cabello estaba suelto pero estaba amarrado por un moño de color azul, le daba un toque de una señorita de talvez unos 17 años, muy hermosa, Elsa se paraba con la ayuda de otras personas, porque cuando volteo a ver a Anna, veía a Anna furiosa y con los ojos brillosos, como que queriendo llorar y aparte con odio interno, se limpiaba su ropa mientras aun la veía

-Disculpe a mi secretaria señorita Snow, es que ella es muy extrovertida, mi nombre es Agdar, soy el jefe de la empresa de Dakota del norte, espero que su viaje no haya sido…Anna- y entonces Elsa miro a Anna y Anna estaba muy muy furiosa y el señor sorprendido al ver a su hija, Elsa se quedó en silencio y pidió a todos los que estaban ahí que se salieran de inmediato, una vez que estaban ahí ella se acercó a Anna y le susurro en el oído

-no tienes que hacer esto, vámonos después vendré yo ¿sí?- Volteaba Anna un poco sorprendida y la miraba

-¿Harías eso por mi Elsa?- Elsa sonreía acercándose más a su cara, respirando casi sobre ella

-Haría esto y más Anna, en verdad- y Anna abria un poco los labios ante esa confesión, estaba embelesada por ella casi estuvieron a punto de besarse pero aquel hombre hablo

-Por favor, solo quiero hablar con ella, señora- y Elsa junto con Anna volteaban a verlo con odio por haber interrumpido aquello, que ambas ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que iba a pasar

-ella no quiere hablar licenciado Flower, además si estamos aquí es solo por la empresa y mi madre, pero nos vamos y después vengo yo- Elsa la tomaba de la cadera y caminaban hacia el ascensor pero de pronto

-¡POR FAVOR!, no aleje mi oportunidad de hablar con mi hija, su madre lo ha hecho durante mucho tiempo y nadie sabe la razón de muchas personas solo su madre, por favor si usted es como su madre, por favor permítame hablar con mi hija por favor- Elsa iba a contestar cuando Anna la tomo del brazo ella volteo y Anna la miro con dulzura

-Puedo con esto, ¿Elsa me dejarías hablar con él?- Elsa miro a Anna sorprendida el cambio tan repentino y no dijo más y solo le tomo la mano se la beso y salió por la puerta del pasillo, Anna volteo a ver aquella mujer que se iba, un poco más confusa, estaba sintiendo cosas por esa mujer pero porque, estaba confesándose ella misma que Elsa, le gustaba, volvió de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a su padre, el señor estaba temblando, sonrió un poco por que podía ver en él un poco de ella, miro toda esa oficina y era parecida a las otras empresas, vio a lo lejos una sala y volteo a ver a su padre señalando aquel lugar con la mirada, el señor entendió y tomo su celular en las manos mandando algo mientras caminaba ambos hacia aquel sofá, donde ambos se sentaban viéndose de frente, el señor puso su celular en la mesa y miro a su hija sonriendo, Anna solo lo miraba seria y después su mirada se perdió en la ventana que tenía enfrente, el reloj de ese lugar se escuchaba tan fuerte pues ninguno de los dos decia nada, el señor ya desesperado termino por empezar a querer a decir algo cuando Anna se adelanto

-¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón del por qué te fuiste?- El señor con la boca un poco abierta se ponía nervioso, pero respiraba y se preparaba para contestar con solo la verdad

-Tu madre, me echo porque cometí un error pero a la vez fue una bendición que hice en mi vida-Anna fruncía las cejas

-Cual-

-Adgar en ese momento empezaba a sudar y sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secaba su frente-

-Conocí a una mujer que podía tener hijos, sin ningún problema me enamore de ella y tu madre se dio cuenta, entonces simplemente tú naciste pero me prometió que yo me iría de sus vidas, para siempre o simplemente me mataría Anna, no quería decirte asi las cosas pero- En ese momento Anna se paraba llorando y gritando

-¡Que es lo que estás diciendo!- Anna lo miraba con más odio

-Tu…..tu, no eres….hija de Mereyit Anna- Anna se hacia atrás con la mano en la boca- en ese momento

-Eres mi hija Anna- Anna volteaba rápido a ver a una mujer con el cabello castaño amarrado en un chongo, con ojos grises y con un cierto parecido a Elsa, Anna no pudo aguantar tanta sorpresa y solo dios unos pasos y cayó al suelo desmayándose, en ese momento entro Elsa al ver a Anna en el suelo corrió gritando mientras aquellos dos la miraban preocupados.

-¡Anna, por favor despierta!...por favor ¡ANNA DESPIERTA JODER!, por favor no me dejes ¡Anna…..Anna….ANNA!-

Elsa Snow

-¡QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICIERON!- y volteaba Elsa, mirando a ambos

-¡CONTESTENME QUE HICIERON!- Adgar se sentaba y miraba aquella mujer que lo veía con cierta ternura, cuando Elsa volteaba a verla, podía jurar que se parecía esa mujer a su padre, pero ¿Cómo?

-Elsa debemos llevar a mi hija al doctor se desmayó por lo que le dije, pero si no lo decia ahora ella no iba a escucharme, tenía que saber la verdad de su madre-Elsa volteo mirando con desconcierto al señor

-Que con Mereyit- y la otra señora comenzaba a llorar, Agdar se paraba hacia ella

-Llevare a Anna a la casa de mi padre, necesito que llame a este número y les diga que venga en un taxi, que aquí tengo el auto que me trajeron y me lleven, ustedes van conmigo porque tienen que explicarme las cosas ahora mismo- y asi Elsa, cargo a Anna en brazos, el señor se acercó a ella diciéndole que él lo hacía pero Elsa lo miro feo y el entendió que no debía meterse, hizo lo que la joven Reyna pidió y en menos de 15 minutos había llegado un chofer, Elsa se fue atrás con Anna y Agdar con la otra mujer se fueron en su auto, tras el auto de la joven Reyna hacia el destino de la casa de ahí de su padre.

Una vez que habían llegado a la casa, no pregunto nada más que se dirigió sin previo aviso hacia la parte de arriba, buscando una habitación de lo cual la encontró, de inmediato metió a Anna y llamaron a un doctor, Elsa salió un momento y mando un mensaje a la persona que tal vez llegaría incluso esa misma noche, después de que ella le daría instrucciones para aclarar muchas cosas que ella incluso no sabía.

" **Anna, no se encuentra bien y necesito que vengas urgentemente, se encuentra aquí Agdar Flower y al parecer le dijo algo a Anna que provoco que se desmayara, ve al aeropuerto lo antes posible habrá un jet privado que te traerá a donde estamos, por favor no tardes Mereyit…Atentamente E.S".**

Mereyit Oppercut

 **19 años Atrás**

-Licenciada Agatha, no podemos declinar la oferta que nos están haciendo aquellas empresas, para unirse a , es un beneficio tanto para los productos con fuego y hielo, además de que esa empresa es internacional, con sus famosos cafés, ¿en verdad no piensa replanteárselo?- Agatha, estaba detrás de su gran escritorio, mirando sobre la ventana, estaba lloviendo y ese día era triste para ella, en realidad era más frustrante que triste

-Que dices, Idun, crees que sea bueno que…. ¿hagamos negocios con esas empresas?- la Reyna seguía viendo por la ventana, mientras le preguntaba a la mujer, de traje de vestir con una falda, entallada que tenía a lado, y estaba sentada pacíficamente en una silla, con un libro, se bajó los lentes mirando aquel hombre que trago saliva, se levantó miro a la mujer que miraba la ventana y volvió a mirar al hombre.

-Bueno que te parece si solo le damos, un 10% de producto, en una de sus empresas más pequeñas, para ver el resultado, las ganancias y el bienestar de ambas partes que nos pudiera beneficiar, si no se puede simplemente se declina e incluso se les regala ese 10% sin ningún problema, por su falta de profesionalismo, incluso creo que ellos se pensaran dos veces las cosas antes de firmar el acuerdo con lo que te estoy diciendo, porque todo el mundo sabrá que industrias Frozen, les regalo un 10% por lastima- la señora sonreía y Agatha igual sin dejar de ver la ventana y acariciarse la barbilla, con sensualidad, el hombre habia empezado a sudar en frio, Agatha al no escuchar respuesta se voltio y le entrego los papeles pidiéndole que saliera y le diera la información a sus jefes que su socia habia dicho, y asi fue, una vez que se quedaron solas

-dios no tienes idea del dolor que tengo de cabeza, Idun- la mujer de ojos grises se acercaba a la Reyna abrazándola por la cintura, La Reyna al contacto suspiraba cerrando los ojos, aquella mujer le quitaba el chongo que tenía la Reyna y besaba muy despacio su cuello

-y si te quito el estrés cariño- Agatha en ese momento se volteaba mirándola, apunto de acceder pero simplemente se iba hacia un sofá que tenía en esa oficina tan grande, agarrándose con las manos su rostro, Idun se quedó en silencio triste viendo a la Reyna irse

-Ya no puedo hacer esto, yo amo a mi esposo y…..tu, no sé qué pretendes, él es mi amigo, mi esposo y aparte mi socio en esta empresa, solo me envuelves me haces el amor y después te vas dime que….quieres de mi- la miraba casi llorando a aquella mujer, idun se acercaba

-yo no quise esto y lo sabes, simplemente se dio y….yo te amo, te eh dicho muchas veces que por ti dejo todo por favor Amelia, sabes bien que eh descubierto muchas cosas de tu marido y no quieres creerme, lo peor de todo es que es tan sínico que, no lo dice y lo niega diciendo que no tiene idea de lo que se le menciona y se nota tan sereno, por dios Amelia, mírame- y se sentaba a su lado tomándola de la barbilla para ver esos ojos azules, metiendo sus manos en aquel cabello lacio largo café de Amelia, sonreía y se acercaba a ella a besarla

-por favor, sabes que a pesar de las cosas tengo algo en Arendelle y podemos venderlo e irnos lejos- entonces Agatha se paraba enojada

-¿Y MI HIJA?, quieres que simplemente deje a mi hija de 2 años, por ti- ella la miraba con rencor

-nunca eh dicho eso, pero sabes que su destino es gobernar Arendelle, sabes que su padre no la dejara porque es su heredera

-¡POR ESO MISMO DEBO ESTAR CERCA, POR QUE MI HIJA SUFRIRA CON EL!, necesita tener una vida propia y ya te dije que yo amo a su padre, antes que nada lo amo a él, ya no me hagas esto más difícil y olvida lo que tuvimos, lárgate de mi vida, desde hace días eh estado pensando en esto y te enviare de vuelta a Arendelle o a otra empresa que tú quieras, mi marido está siendo engañado y soy una mujer sucia, por haberme metido- y se paraba de nuevo agarrándola con fuerza

-no…. ¡Suéltame!...eres su maldita ¡HERMANA! Y me estoy acostando contigo, sin pudor- la Reyna se zafaba de ella con coraje y lágrimas en los ojos, aquella mujer la miraba triste y con la mirada brillosa

-Amelia, estas enojada porque presiento que ayer, tu estúpido…más bien mi estúpido hermano te quiso tocar y tu accediste, pero sabes cuál es tu enojo- Agatha se agarraba de la pared llorando

-Tu enojo es saber que mientras él te tocaba, yo era quien te estaba haciendo el amor, desde ayer estuviste asi desde que se fueron y lo sabes, por qué carajo no lo aceptas que es a mí a quien tu amas- Agatha volvía a taparse los ojos

-mi madre no se merece esto, el hizo que me cambiaran el apellido para que Maximus pudiera ocupar el trono junto conmigo, sí. Si te amo pero igual amo a mi esposo y me une más el lazo que tengo a él, que la carne y la felicidad que sé que pudiera tener contigo, mi hija Idun, mi hija ante todo- se iba agachando a sentarse en el suelo Agatha, mientras se abrazaba llorando

-¿Estas….segura que quieres esto?, sabes que nunca en tu vida me volverás a ver- Agatha Seguia llorando poco a poco se le destrozaba su corazón, pero no le contesto aquella mujer estaba enojada

-Juro Agatha, que nunca podrás ser feliz, voy a destrozarte donde más te duele por esto, te voy a odiar por haberme hecho amarte, ahora si no hay nada que me impida declinar del puesto del sur- y se volteaba para irse de ahí, pero Agatha se levantaba casi corriendo gritándole

-No hagas esto, sabes que debe haber un monarca haya- volteaba ahora idun con lágrimas en los y se las limpiaba para ver a la Reyna con coraje

-Espera aproximadamente 20 años y veras tu sorpresa, pero ahora me toca jugar a mí- en ese momento se abria la puerta y se pasaba Adgar, que miraba llorar a Idun y ambos se miraban con intensidad, pero salía corriendo

-¿Quién….era esa mujer querida Amelia?- pero no contestaba y cuando el señor reaccionaba volteaba a ver a la Reyna y corría abrazarla, Agatha solo lloro sin más, en los brazos de su amigo

 **1 semana después**

-jaja, vaya ese negocio que hiciste, por lo menos el porciento tan poco que ofreciste ha estado rindiendo frutos, un poco difícilmente, pero está siendo un éxito, eres brillante jefa- Agatha, estaba en su oficina sentada con el cabello suelto y jugando con su bolígrafo, perdida en sus pensamiento, sin hacer caso a la persona que le decia la situación.

-Agatha, responde- y aquella mujer la movía un poco y fue como reacción, suspiro y miro a su compañera riendo

-Perdona, es que estaba pensando en- y aquella mujer le sonreía tristemente, sabía que habia pasado con aquella mujer

-Amiga, ya no estés triste, fue lo mejor recuerda que tienes a Elsa y tu esposo no ha sido malo, él te ama y trata de estar siempre al pendiente de ti- Agatha sonreía arreglándose su fleco hacia atrás

-dios es que, yo lo amo, pero no te voy a negar que la extraño tanto, Mereyit- la mujer se recargaba en su silla, metiéndose una pluma a la boca viendo a la Reyna

-dime que es lo que extrañas y se sincera- Agatha se ruborizaba y se paraba de nuevo a ver la ventana, cruzaba sus brazos, mientras veía los edificios de New york

-extraño, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras que siempre me decia de lo mucho que me deseaba tanto sexual como amorosamente, es decir me decia la vida que se imaginaba conmigo, una vida que…..Maximus a pesar de que me ha dado todo en cierta forma, nos forzaron a conocernos, pues se suponía que seriamos socios tanto en arendelle como en las empresas, ella simplemente llego se hizo mi amiga y después- y terminaba eso la otra mujer que se acercaba a ella para mirarla de reojo

-Amante- Agatha volteaba triste, se parecía tanto a Elsa, e incluso el miedo de ser ella misma ya se sabía de quien lo habia heredado, Agatha sonrió

-pero ya termino y….nunca más la volveré a ver-en ese momento

-a quien no volverás a ver cariño- Agatha se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz, se voltio con miedo pero con una emoción, era un hombre rubio, con una ligera barba bien rasurada en forma de candado, usaba un traje sin saco, solo su chaleco de color azul y una camisa blanca rayada con una corbata azul y el pantalón negro con los zapatos de charol negro y un bastón plateado, con el símbolo de Arendelle, miraba a su esposo y sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, el joven caballero sonreía igual y al mismo tiempo ambos corrían, para abrazarse, Agatha casi encima de él se agarraba de su cuello, mientras Maximus la tomaba de la cintura para levantarla un poco y besarla apasionado y amorosamente a su esposa

-Magnus- susurraba en sus labios sin despegarse

-Agatha- sonreía aquel hombre mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, y desordenaba su cabello la sabia como le gustaba traerlo, ella sonreía y entrelazaban las manos

-cómo es que has venido, creí que no podías viajar mi padre, te dejo es que no entiendo el reino- y otra vez la callaba con un beso

-no pasa nada mi amor, te extraño tanto la empresa y el reino está bien pero te necesito haya, sé que habías acordado que estaríamos juntos en vacaciones y en fiestas pero ya no podía esperarme y menos con- y en ese momento Agatha veía entrar a Elsa, pero lo que le arruino todo fue ver que estaba Elsa agarrada de la mano de aquella mujer que entraba con una sonrisa y le decia a la pequeña que ahí estaba su madre.

-Mamiiiiii- y la niña corría para abrazarla de las piernas ambos, Magnus ni se daba cuenta pues estaba viendo el gesto de su hija con ambos, Agatha miraba con miedo a esa mujer que no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-que hace tu hermana aquí, amor- Magnus confundido miro a su esposa

-bueno, pues trabaja contigo, bueno apenas me dijo que se cambió a la empresa de tu amigo el esposo de Mereyit, pero pensé que lo sabias-Agatha, no podía creer que se quedaría tan cerca

-si lo sabía, pero no sabía que estaría tan cerca- volteaba a verla

-bueno si quieres que me vaya a Arendelle, con mi "sobrina", entonces lo hago no hay problema cuñada- entonces ahí Agatha recordó lo que le dijo, no podía estar cerca de lo que más amaba en el mundo, asi que sonrió y cargo a su hija dándole besos en todo su rostro y a su padre, eso a Idun le dio mucho y sin mirar pidió una disculpa diciendo que se iría arreglar sus cosas y se fue

-Te peleaste con ella amor- Agatha lo miraba sin saber que decirle, sonrió y acaricio su mejilla, aquel hombre ante el gesto suspiro y beso la mano de su mujer

\- no mi amor, pero creo que ha conocido a alguien y ella me dijo que se iba de aquí porque la lastimo-

-uh ya, ni modo aparte ella la tienen que coronar de igual forma, vámonos a casar quiero estar con mi hija y contigo por favor ¿sí?, nos quedaremos 4 días amor- Agatha sonreía, mientras Mereyit los veía igual muy cariñosamente, los siguientes meses después de la partida de idun habían cambiado, al parecer en verdad se habia ido y Agatha y Magnus volvieron a recuperar aquel amor que se sentían ambos, pero algo habia cambiado con Mereyit y Adgar.

 **5 meses después**

-Quiero dejar todo preparado meg, para poder irme en las fiestas de noche buena con mi familia, ya quiero ver a mi pequeña Elsa, pues también ya casi es su cumpleaños asi que nos veremos hasta febrero sé que me voy mucho tiempo por eso Mereyit y tu estarán al tanto de todo por favor- Decia la Reyna con una sonrisa a una joven secretaria de cabello rojo largo, muy atractiva y sensual que le sonreía

-No te preocupes Agatha, todo estará bien, de hecho ya todo está listo solo necesito que firmes todos estos informes, de cada uno de los departamentos que eh preparado con los detalles para que puedas irte sin ninguna preocupación mujer, por favor siéntate que vas a leer un rato jaja, ya te traigo un chocolate caliente para que puedas pensar con claridad, jaja- Agatha se reia con ella y aquella mujer se salía de ahí dejando a la reyan en su silla leyendo todos esos informes, que sin duda la estaba tranquilizando, pues se iba a ir un largo tiempo con su familia, después de que paso aproximadamente una 1 hora de estar leyendo cada uno de esos informes y dejando los últimos ajustes y firmas, estaba a punto de llamar a su esposo pero en ese momento por el pasillo, se escuchaba que meg estaba teniendo complicaciones con alguien que quería entrar a la oficina

-¡USTED NO PUEDE ENTRAR AHÍ SIN UNA CITA O AUTORIZACION DE LA LICENCIADA, ENTIENDA OIGAAA!-

-¡TU NO ME DAS ORDENES RAMERA PELIRROJA!- y se abrían las puertas de cristal de la oficina de Agatha, para darle paso a Idun, que venía muy atractiva y mirando un poco con coraje a Agatha, la Reyna tembló al verla pero ya estaba un poco consciente de las cosas y podía controlarse, detrás de ella venia meg con un bat en la mano

-¡No meg!, tranquila, atenderé a la licenciada Idun, por favor déjame hablar con ella- Meg se salió de mala gana y Idun, se puso seria sin quitarle la mirada de encima, la Reyna no podía verla mucho tiempo aun le tenía nervios

-que es lo que quieres ahora después de tanto- Idun se acercaba hasta las sillas del escritorio y se sentaba

-solo quiero despedirme- lo decia más serena y mirándola un poco menos tan agresivo, por fin pudo verla un poco confundida

-no entiendo idun, a donde vas- idun agachaba la mirada y se paraba

-solo puedo decirte, que tal vez cometí un error muy grande, no lo sé….pero me volví a enamorar y ahora entiendo lo que me decías que se siente horrible, que ames a dos personas y que no puedas estar con ninguna de las dos, bueno en tu caso tu elegiste por tu hija y por ti, pero yo no puedo estar con ninguno de los dos amores que tengo, porque los dos tienen otra vida antes que yo- aquellas palabras destrozaban a la Reyna pues aun la amaba y el que le dijera que ella ya amaba a otra persona la estaba matando horriblemente.

-dijiste que me amarías a mí siempre, solo te basto 5 meses para amar a alguien más-

-es que esta vez viví engañada, pensé que esa persona estaba sola y cuando me di cuenta que no era asi, fue demasiado tarde y para no volver a cometer los mismos errores tengo que irme, para que esta persona no termine lastimando a otros por mi maldita culpa- ahora por las mejillas de idun corrían lágrimas y su voz estaba quebrada, que de verdad estaba sufriendo, la Reyna la miro con los ojos rojos en reproche

-dime quien es- entonces idun comenzó a abrir su boca sin articular ni una palabra no podía decirlo, no podía destrozar más a la Reyna ni ella misma, de repente otra vez la puerta se azotaba y ambas volteaban sorprendidas al ver a Mereyit, echa una fiera y llorando

-¡MALDITA NO TE BASTO CON QUERER DAÑAR LA VIDA DE AGATHA, SI NO QUE AHORA ME HAS QUITADO A MI MARIDO PERRA INSOLENTE- Agatha abria los ojos en shock, todo le daba vueltas, se sentó mareada en su silla, se dio cuenta idun e iba a ayudarla pero tan rápido fue todo que Mereyit la tomo del cabello y la jalo hacia atrás haciendo que idun apretara los ojos y tratara de zafarse del agarre de Mereyit, la Reyna trataba de calmarse para poder intervenir, estaba meg ahí viendo aquello intentando quitar a Mereyit de aquella, mujer pero esta la azotaba contra los muebles de la oficina, cuando por fin la Reyna reacciono, se paró y abrazo con fuerza a Mereyit y meg igual, haciendo que idun cayera al suelo ensangrentada del rostro y agarrándose de su estómago.

-¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A SER TAN PUTA MALDITA!- Agatha ahora miraba a Idun, con odio y con más dolor no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho

-¡no tenía idea, que estaba casado contigo Mereyit!, debes creerme te juro que no sabía que era casado, tu nunca fuiste a la oficina él ni siquiera traía anillo con él, te juro que lo único que quería era olvidarme de mi verdadero amor, por favor Mereyit perdóname, me iré lejos por favor- y esta se zafaba, Idun como podía salía casi arrastrándose hacia la oficina enorme, para que no la alcanzara

-¡Mereyit!, déjala no vale la pena- le decia Agatha que iba tras ella

-¡no te metas Agatha!, esta perra no se quedara asi, la voy a matar- Idun caía rendida al suelo y esta Mereyit tenía intenciones de patearle el estómago, vio sus intenciones abrió los ojos en terror y grito con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que estuviera Agatha ahí

-¡TENGO 3 MESES DE EMBARAZO DE ADGAR!-Mereyit se quedaba sin palabras y la Reyna, caía de rodillas al suelo, agarrándose el pecho, su corazón habia sido destrozado por completo en ese momento, su cabeza repetía una y otra vez, lo que aquella mujer habia dicho gritando salvando aquel feto que traía en su estómago, el amor es cruel y traicionero cuando no sabes cómo jugarlo y peor cuando te precipitas tan rápido a querer encontrarlo.

Elsa Snow

-esto no puede estar pasando-Elsa estaba sentada en un sofá de aquel despacho de esa, con la mirada al suelo y con los ojos llorosos

-Lamento que tengan que enterarse de esto asi tan, cruel y fríamente pero- y Elsa volvía hablar pero ahora en su voz sonaba fuerte y ronca

-¡Todos ustedes me ha estado engañando! desde que yo tenía 2 años, mi madre nunca amo a mi padre y el- Elsa se agarraba la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse

-no Elsa, claro que amo a tu padre, yo fui quien me enamore de tu madre y la seduje- Elsa volteaba a ver a aquella mujer con odio, en sus ojos ya no estaba ese color azul cielo, sino un rojo intenso, pero trataba de controlar sus impulsos antes de hacer daño

-tienen el descaro de decirme las cosas asi…. ¡como se lo voy a decir a Anna!, maldita sea cometí un error al haberla traído aquí….y- en ese momento se paraba poniendo sus manos en su pecho y su rostro mostraba terror

-dios es….es- y decia aquella mujer

-es tu prima, pero política, tu padre y yo somos hermanos sí, pero no del mismo padre, solo compartimos vientre y un poco de sangre Elsa, yo soy lo que dirían la hija bastarda de la Reyna antigua de los del sur-Elsa la miraba menos preocupada pero aún estaba furiosa por todo

-de igual forma la convierte en princesa a Anna, Anna es princesa de las montañas del sur de Arendelle, es hija de los de fuego y…ustedes dios ¡COMO PUDIERON HACER ESTO!-Elsa aventaba las cosas que habia ahí en el escritorio ambos se espantaban

-Fue amor y yo tenía 3 meses de embarazo mi hija Anna, estaba naciendo y no iba a abortar, él no sabía nada cuando yo me fui habia acordado Mereyit y yo que me iría y no diría nada, pero bueno yo estaba sola, decline del puesto y me perdí, porque también cometí el error de destrozarle la vida al amor de mi vida, le dije a tu padre todo lo que habia pasado entre nosotras después de 10 años porque tu padre me busco, no supe que paso solo que se iban a divorciar pero me sentí miserable, pero si lo hice fue por tu madre apoyo a Mereyit en quitarme a mi hija, el mismo día que la tuve, la muy desgraciada habia fingido que se habia embarazo, engañando a Adgar y peor quitándome lo que más amaba, yo no pude hacer nada porque me habían desheredado de todo y no tenía dinero, necesitaba salir adelante pero me venga de tu madre, por haberle permitido quitarme a mi hija, tu madre y Mereyit no son lo que tú crees ¡ de echo nadie es lo que tú crees!, yo amaba a tu madre y ella simplemente me destrozo como una perra, la muy des- y antes de que terminara Elsa, la tomo del cuello estrujándola contra la pared aquella mujer estaba aterrorizada y no podía respirar Adgar iba a quitársela, pero cuando toco a Elsa, sus manos rechinaron y las quito gritando del dolor, se miró sus manos y se asombró al ver que estaba quemadas y rápidamente ámpulas le salían de sus manos, Elsa tenía los ojos tan rojos y Seguia apretando el cuello a esa mujer

-¡Vas a morir por todo, tu destrozaste a mi familia! Y destrozaste la familia ¡DE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!- levantaba su otra mano conjurando un pico de hielo, que poco a poco iba dirigiéndose a uno de los ojos de aquella mujer, la intención de Elsa era atravesarla ella estaba cegada, el descendiente de Elsa estaba apoderándose de todo

-¡ELSA DETENTE!- volteaba ver y era Mereyit

-¡Elsa!, tu madre no sabía nada y todo fue mi culpa, déjame explicarte no la mates- la poco cordura que habia en Elsa volvía y dejaba tirar a Idun, que estaba tratando de respirar, Agdar miraba con terror a Elsa y Mereyit lo veía, viendo sus manos y tratando de sacarlo del shock que tenía, iba hacia a Elsa y la miraba triste Elsa poco apoco recuperaba el color de sus ojos y miraba a Mereyit

-No más secretos por favor Mereyit-

-No Elsa, lo prometo-

Una vez que otras se habían vuelto a sentar Mereyit explicaba la situación

-Cuando Anna nació, yo ya tenía planes para ella, yo no pude tener hijos y por eso es que Adgar busco a otra mujer, pero él no sabía nada simplemente yo le negaba diciendo que yo no quería tener hijo, pero él nunca me dijo que su ilusión era tener uno y esta mujer, no conocía a mi esposo, yo sabía que tenía una relación con tu madre que duro mucho, mucho tiempo y podría decirte Elsa, que ese amor que vivieron ambas duro aun hasta el final de los días de Agatha, tu madre amaba a tu padre como no tienes idea, pero el amor de su vida no era tu padre, si no esta mujer-Elsa miraba a Idun

-ese día en la oficina cuando nos dijo eso, tu madre solo la corrió y le pidió que nunca más volviera, porque entonces como la Reyna la mandaría a matar como se lo merecía, ella cumplió su palabra y no volvió a ver a Adgar, pero el ya habia cambiado conmigo, entonces fingí el haber quedado embarazada y le segui las huellas, hasta el día que tuvo a Anna, y con ayuda de unos amigos le quite a mi hija y a esta mujer la enviamos lejos, sin nada porque le habíamos quitado la tienda de chocolates que ella habia abierto y era como se mantenía, si, fui mala con ella porque me quito mi felicidad y yo iba hacer lo mismo, pero yo me enamore de Anna y me dedique durante 20 años a cuidarlas y amarla y ella no tenía idea de esto y lo que ustedes acaban de hacer es destrozarle más la vida a esa niña, porque mi hija estúpidos, está sufriendo por Elsa, porque no recuerda nada de lo que vivió con ella, ella es el amor de Anna, la historia se volvió a repetir sin querer.- Mereyit Seguia llorando mientras miraba a Idun y Agdar que procesaban lo que estaba diciendo aquella mujer, Elsa estaba destrozada, porque si ella hubiera hablado Anna ya estaría con ella desde mucho antes

-Me negaste la posibilidad de que Anna fuera mi Reyna consorte Mereyit- Mereyit volteaba a ver a Elsa en puchero, pues sabía que ya venía el reproche

-que querías que hiciera, que le dijera a mi hija todo esto, me calle durante 20 años porque yo amaba a mi hija, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga lo sabía y- y la callaba de nuevo parándose

-¡TE METISTE CON SU ESPOSO AL FINAL DE VENGASTE DE ELLA CUANDO ELLA NO TE HABIA ECHO NADA!- Mereyit cerraba los ojos

-no Elsa, tu padre tenía un plan y tu madre igual, con mi noviazgo, tu padre lo hizo porque esta mujer se atrevió a decirle lo que habían tenido y fue cuando empezaron a distanciarse, fue cuando Agatha volvió a Canada y me conto todo, tu madre y yo planeamos que él se fijara en mi para que tu padre se diera cuenta que Agatha lo Seguia amando y que no quería que la dejara, tal vez nuestro método no fue el mejor pero después la boda iba a servir para que ustedes dos se dieran cuenta que se necesitaban la una a la otra, todo esto fue planeado con el fin de que tú y Anna se volvieran a juntar, Agatha no sabía que Anna era la hija de la mujer que amo como a nadie en su vida, yo fui la única que supo que la historia se habia vuelto a repetir con ustedes y ahora peor sé que eres hermana de Hans, porque tu madre me lo dijo el día que me hablo antes de morir, tenía mucho que hablar contigo pero ese día que congelaste a Anna no me dejaste nada decirte, todo lo que tu madre y yo habíamos hablado- Elsa la miraba más tranquila

-Mi madre, nunca supo que Anna, era princesa- Mereyit sonrió

-Si Elsa, ese día le dije la verdad, tu madre se enojó a principio conmigo pero al final me dijo que era algo bueno para ti, que tu si ibas a lograr estar con tu amor verdadero, algo que tu madre nunca pudo lograr, mi hija es la princesa de la montaña del sur de Arendelle- en ese momento se escuchaban otros sollozos y todos volteaban a ver a Anna

-¡todo este tiempo!…..me han mentido todos- Elsa la miraba con una preocupación y Mereyit tenía la boca tapada con sus manos y Seguia llorando

-Anna yo- y Anna volteaba a ver a Elsa, no con coraje pero estaba confundida, iba a regresarse a la recamara pero le fallaba y se volví a marear estaba a punto de caer de las escaleras y todos estaban lejos, asi que Elsa estiro sus manos y logro hacer una capa enorme de nieve para que ella pudiera caer en blando y no se lastimara, corrió por Anna y Anna tocaba la nieve y un poco temerosa miraba a Elsa, ambas se miraban y Elsa la terminaba cargando, Anna la Seguia mirando quería quitarla pero su cuerpo mismo le decia que la necesitaba termino poniendo sus manos en su cuello y hundiendo su cara en el pecho de la platinada.

\- creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, necesita descansar, no quería que se enterara de esta forma, ustedes son los únicos culpables de todo esto….no solo yo eh vivido engañada durante casi 23 años, sino que también involucraron a Anna, que ella no tenía nada que estar sufriendo todo esto, Mereyit busca una habitación y duerme, mañana todos nos sentaremos hablar, esto se va arreglar de una vez y por todas, buenas noches a todos, mentirosos embusteros- y se subía las escaleras con Anna en brazos.

Anna Flower

Anna habia escuchado todo, pero no quería saber nada de nadie en ese momento, solo inhalaba el perfume de la camisa de la platinada y tenía los ojos cerrados que aun lloraban en silencio, cuando llegaron a la habitación Elsa prendió una lámpara que habia en la mesa y coloco a Anna en la cama, la metió dentro de las cobijas y Anna la observaba, también estaba enojada con ella porque le habia mentido, no entendía nada pero esa mujer no solo fue una conocida si no habia sido una persona muy muy importante en su vida y ella sin más lo oculto como todos los demás, ahora entendía por qué todos la conocían, porque todos le preguntaban como estaba, porque nadie le decia quien era y por qué tenía esos sueños que ella pensaban que eran solo sueños, no, ella si vivió todo eso en realidad y esta vez iba a preguntarle por cada uno de ellos, tenía que volver a recordar quien era y por qué rayos la habia olvidado asi como si nada, la mujer no la miro para nada con los labios sellados y seria la tapaba con delicadeza, hasta que termino, le señalo con el dedo que si quería que le apagara la luz y Anna negó con la cabeza, Elsa bajo su mano y procedía a retirarse, cuando Anna la tomo de la mano ella voltio y se volvieron a mirar, Anna la miraba enojada pero confundida

-Quédate conmigo hoy- Elsa abria los ojos sorprendida, la miraba en duda y termino por decirle en voz baja

-¿Segura?- Anna se hizo del otro lado y puso la mano en la cama donde estaba, invitando a la rubia a acostarse con ella

-iré por mi pijama, ya vengo- y se salía la platinada, Anna se quedaba pensando en todo en lo que su madre habia dicho, Elsa la habia congelado, que quería decir con eso, después voltio su rostro hacia el lado izquierdo mordiéndose la uña y pensó ahora en que de la noche a la mañana ella era una princesa y de inmediato recordó las palabras de Elsa que decían **"** _ **Me negaste la posibilidad de que Anna fuera mi Reyna consorte Mereyit"**_ _,_ se mordía los labios y pensaba en eso una y otra vez, como era posible que esa mujer y ella habían tenido una relación a punto de que iban a casarse y se lo habían negado, de repente el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose despacio la saco de sus pensamientos volteándose a ver a Elsa, venía con un pantalón de esos ligeros para dormir rayados de azul con negro y una blusa, delgada ajustada a su cuerpo de color azul claro, se podía ver bien formados sus senos y sus clavículas, Elsa se metió debajo de las cobijas mirando hacia el techo y Anna, solo la miraba, Elsa podía sentirse tan incómoda por que la pelirroja estaba fijamente mirando tan confundida, sabía que esa noche iba ser dificultosa.

-¿Te parece si mañana hablamos? de todo lo que escuchaste de mí, porque tu como yo estamos tan confundidas con lo que dijeron tus padres y hasta los míos Anna- Anna se hundía en su almohada, pensando que decirle y apenas se escuchaba su voz

-eso será mañana, solo quiero saber la verdad de ti….y de mi- Elsa se tapaba los ojos con las manos acariciando sus sienes, mientras trataba de respirar para poder averiguar que podía decirle, estaba en juego muchas cosas, cada día todo estaba más complicándose, el que ella habia vuelto habia sido una gran equivocación, quería morirse.

\- solo quiero que me contestes unas preguntas, es todo y dormiremos- Elsa suspiraba sin verla aun Seguia tapándose la frente y los ojos

-dime-

-¿tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace?- Elsa suspiro y contesto en forma de jadeo

-Buff casi 2 años- ya le habia contestado su primera pregunta

-¿Qué relación tuvimos en verdad y cuanto duro Elsa?- Seguia hundida en su almohada mirando a Elsa, que se habia quitado sus manos de la cara para ponerlas en la almohada, podía ver su rostro serio pero triste, al parecer el recordar todo lo que vivió con ella era doloroso

-fuimos pareja, y duramos aproximadamente y con las indecisiones tuyas y las mías, creo que fueron como 1 año y 6 meses tal vez- aun no la miraba, pero Anna no dejaba de verla estaba embelesada en ella y trataba de procesar todo, en realidad no le desagradaba que le dijera las cosas

-¿Hicimos el amor Elsa?- en ese momento Elsa la miraba con terror y super roja, Anna se le quedaba viendo se sorprendía la reacción de la platinada, Elsa volvía a mirar al techo balbuceando

\- solo dime si o no- Anna estaba fascinada podía jura que Elsa quería ser tragada por la tierra

\- s…si- dijo Elsa aún más roja y tratando de tomar aire con saliva, Anna sonreía mordiendo su almohada

-¿tuviste algo que ver con que yo te olvidara de la noche a la mañana?- Entonces ahí Elsa y ella se ponían serias, Elsa se le quebraba la voz al recordar lo que habia echo con Anna y estaba segura que se mataría ahí mismo, si la pelirroja le preguntaba cómo fue

-contéstame Elsa- ahora la pelirroja la miraba más de cerca y Elsa igual, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le contestaba, se podía sentir en su voz que le dolía tanto repetir aquello

-Si…Anna…fue mi culpa que olvidaras lo que íbamos hacer- tragaba saliva sin dejar de ver a Anna, ella estaba mirando a la platinada y ella misma en ese momento podía sentir en su pecho como si algo le oprimiera con fuerza pero a la vez sintiera emoción

-¿Nos Amábamos con tanto fervor Elsa?- se miraban de nuevo y entonces ahí Elsa, la miraba limpiándose el rostro para no llorar

-yo si te amé, con fervor y aun lo hago Anna, pero el amor verdadero nunca olvida y tú solo olvidaste sin más, asi que puedo contestarte, que no me amaste como yo creí- Entonces Anna se quedaba sin palabras su respiración se habia acelerado tanto, no sabía si sentía coraje, odio o dolor por esas palabras, como era posible que dijera ella eso, pero analizo y pensó en verdad que sentía por ¿Elsa?, sin más que hacer se voltio y dejo a Elsa ahí, una lagrima salió de sus ojos y se la limpio sin que Elsa se diera cuenta, de repente se apagó la luz y ambas chicas se quedaron en la oscuridad sin nada que decirse y con sentimientos de ambas encontrados, de una forma muy brusca y muy confusa.


	17. Chapter 28

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 28 ¿Cómo puedes amar a dos personas a la vez?**

Elsa Snow

Me encontraba con Anna en el despacho en los sillones, sentada ella estaba sola, mientras yo caminaba en todo ese lugar, sin articular palabras solo escuchando toda la historia de Mereyit que nos decia, Anna podía ver que estaba destrozándose con todo esto, tenía un pañuelo que le habia dado en sus manos y estaba estrujándolo con fuerza, mientras seguía sollozando escuchando a su madre o bueno a la mujer que la habia criado.

-Con todo lo que escuchaste y ahora lo que dije, solo puedo decirte hija que eres una princesa, eres prima lejana de Elsa, esa mujer de haya es tu verdadera madre y tú y Elsa, bueno el destino ya las tenía predestinadas pero, supongo que eso debe contártelo ella, no me corresponde a mi.-Anna no la miraba Seguia llorando sin dejar en paz el pañuelo que le habia dado, no pude más y me acerque a ella lo más pronto posible, me arrodille ante ella y tome con una de mis manos su rostro, ella me sonrió y la mire, susurrándole

-¿quieres que nos vayamos?- ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mi oído, apenas pude oír lo que me pidió, sonreí y me pare

-Licenciados, debo pedirles que me acompañen a fuera, dejémosle un poco de privacidad a las Damas, por aquí- y abria la puerta educadamente señalándole a Idun y Adgar, que debían salir, Adgar salió sonriéndome, pero Idun volteaba a ver a su hija mientras también ella lloraba, pude ver en esa mujer en verdad tenía un gran parecido a mi padre y que le dolía ver a Anna ahí, una vez afuera iba a interrogarle quien era y que fue lo que paso con mi madre realmente.

Anna Flower

Anna se encontraba en aquella habitación, sin decir nada solo apretaba y doblaba aquel pañuelo que la joven platinada le habia dado, el silencio comenzaba ser incomodo pero ninguna dijo nada, no sabía si debía reclamarle o simplemente abrazarla, estaba tan confundida

-Sé que no eh sido la mejor persona del mundo y sé que estas enojada, porque últimamente te eh mentido mucho- Anna escuchaba la voz de su madre

-me mentiste durante 20 años – decia con la voz quebrada y un ligero puchero se mostraba en su rostro, haciendo que bajara la mirada aún mas

-Anna, yo….yo no quise que te enteraras asi, yo te amo mi amor- y Mereyit comenzaba a llorar tapándose las manos, en ese momento Anna solo se paró y se posó enfrente de ella, Mereyit con un poco de miedo pensó que su hija le diría algo malo, pero al contrario su hija se arrodillo y la miro mientras Seguia llorando y hablaba apenas con la voz quebrada

-Yo también te amo mama, tu eres mi madre, no importa lo que hayas hecho, puedo comprender por qué lo hiciste y aunque no seas mi madre de sangre, eres mi madre y no te cambiaria nunca por nadie mami- y Mereyit lloraba fuertemente mientras abrazaba a su hija y Anna igual, ambas se quedaban asi.

 **Muñequita lindaaaa, de cabellos roojoos, de dientes de perlaaaa, boca de rubiii**

Anna empezaba a reírse, pues esa canción la amaba porque su madre de chiquita se la cantaba, pero extrañamente en su mente le llegaba la imagen de lo que podría ser otra premonición, pero no dijo nada solo dejo que su madre siguiera cantándole subiéndose a sus piernas como niña pequeña y acurrucándose en su pecho, ambas se abrazaban y Mereyit Seguia cantándole a su hija que la necesitaba más que nunca.

Elsa Snow

-Entonces es mi tía- miraba aquella mujer

-Sí y ayer me di cuenta que heredaste el poder del reino de tu madre, además de su rostro eres idéntica a tu madre, solo – Elsa la interrumpía sonriendo

-Si lo sé, el cabello es lo único que me diferencia de ella- aquella mujer se acercaba sonriendo a ella para mirarla más de cerca de sus ojos

-Tus ojos, me recuerdan tanto a ella, tu madre tenía tan divinos ojos y puedo verlos en ti- Elsa la miraba seria

-no justifico lo que hiciste, porque por tu culpa hiciste que mi padre y ella se separan por un tiempo, pero al final ambos murieron juntos, pero me duele el pecho saber que mi madre, tal vez amaba con intensidad a mi padre pero que ella siguiera pensando en ti, no se no creí que ella fuera asi jaja, ahora entiendo como tomo super bien mi sexualidad jaja- me reia mientras caminaba dejándola un poco a ella

-Yo tampoco me habia fijado en ninguna mujer pero, cuando vi a tu madre no pude hacer nada, no creas que la primera vez que la vi, intente algo no, de echo me resistí mucho tiempo cuando estábamos en el castillo, daba la casualidad que teníamos encuentros muy bochornosos y yo los evadía, hasta que decidió irse a New york, iba a regresar a mi país pero ella me llamo y un día simplemente consumamos nuestro amor en la misma casa y con aquella empresa, tu madre fue una santa hasta el último día de su vida, créeme que yo fui el monstruo que no pudo hacer nada y se enamoró de la mujer más hermosa pero prohibida del mundo- Elsa se sentía bien al escuchar como halagaba a su madre, se veía y se podía sentir como ese amor aun frotaba y más cuando su voz se quebró, al recordarse ella misma que Agatha ya no existía, saco su celular y se lo dio, aquella mujer al ver una imagen de ella con su madre, comenzó de nuevo a sollozar, poco apoco se fue cayendo arrodillada al suelo, Adgar estaba atento a ella y Elsa pudo darse cuenta que le daba lastima aquel señor porque él se veía que Seguia enamorado de ella

-Se…ve tan….hermosa, donde estaban- le pregunto con la voz quebrada

-Estaba ayudándome a decorar mi departamento haya en Canada, por eso traíamos en cierta forma esa ropa que esta manchada estábamos pintando y jaja, decidimos tomarnos una foto porque estábamos jugando- Elsa sonrió al recordar ese día y pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta pero no dijo más, aquella mujer tomo el celular y beso la pantalla de este, saco su celular y también se lo dio, Elsa la miro sorprendida al ver lo que sus ojos no podían creer

-Cuanto tiene esta foto- Aquella mujer miraba a Elsa a la cara aun con lágrimas en sus ojos

-tiene 18 años Elsa, tu tenías creo un año, bueno puedes verlo jaja- era una foto de ellas que se podía ver que habia sido retocada, pero era Idun y en medio estaba Elsa, con un chocolate en la boca, muy propia recargada en el pecho de su madre, que estaba mirando a Idun con un gran amor y Idun, tomaba la mano que tenía alrededor de Elsa y sus miradas en una conexión única, debajo de la foto se podía ver aquella vestimenta, como las de Arendelle, ambas en un vestido solo que el de Idun era de color oscuro y el de su madre como siempre morado y Elsa con su vestidito azul y su diadema con su trenza, lo que sí pudo notar es que Idun, también llevaba esa trenza entonces se sorprendió mas y la miro, ella atino y le confirmo

-Sí, tu madre te peinaba como yo, decia que a pesar de que no fueras mi hija, parecía tu otra madre y es verdad, era muy cercana a ti y a ella- siguió mirando aquella foto y pudo notar que sus manos libres estaba debajo entrelazadas, lagrimas salieron y trago saliva, le regreso el teléfono

-Puedes pasarme esa foto, ¿por favor?- y la miraba con los ojos rojos, de que tenía ganas de llorar

-Claro Elsa- en ese momento hacia lo que le pedía y se escuchaba la puerta del despacho abrirse, todos volteaban a ver a Anna abrazaba de su madre y ambas con los ojos hinchados, Anna miraba a Idun y entonces Elsa sabía lo que pasaría

-Bueno eh hablado con mi madre, porque ella es mi madre no me importa que no lleve la sangre de ella y vaya creo que yo venía para solucionar los problemas financieros de las empresas de Elsa, pero ya que tu estas trabajando para ella, no puedo aceptar ser la contadora de Elsa porque, no quiero el contacto contigo padre, desde que te quise ayudar en la empresa y vi que estabas con otra mujer, todavía si supiera que habia sido ella bueno, pero no tú estabas con otra y ahora esto no quiero, creo que la señora Idun también es víctima de esta situación, sé que es mi madre de sangre pero, Idun mi madre es Mereyit y la amo y no la dejare por nada, podemos convivir y el tiempo decidirá que pasara con nosotras si es que lo aceptas, si no lo siento pero no puedo cambiar a la gente que amo de la noche a la mañana- Idun se quedó sonriendo sin decir nada, se acercó a Mereyit y la tomo de la mano

-Quiero pedirte disculpa, porque te juro que no sabía lo de tu esposo y no te preocupes, no pienso quitarte a Anna, ella es feliz y sé que la has sabido educar veo que es una mujer muy bella y sobre todo capaz como tú, agradezco que a pesar de todo me des el honor de estar en tu vida Anna y asi espero, tal vez no me digas madre pero puedo ser tu amiga y después el tiempo dirá que como dijiste tú, ¿puedes permitirme darte un brazo?- Anna sonreía un poco y la abrazaba, podía sentir que si habia algo que ataba a esa mujer pero estaba reciente todo y su madre iba seguir siendo su madre por siempre, cuando se separaron aquella mujer beso su frente Anna sonrió y voltio a ver a Elsa, que estaba sonriendo viéndola.

-Si me permiten quiero hablar con la Reyna Elsa por favor- todos miraban a Elsa, Adgar serio pero triste entregaba a Elsa un portafolio grande

-tengo ya preparado todos papeles de la empresa incluyendo todo lo de la contabilidad que me habías pedido, para mi hija, no es necesario que te deje votada ella, creo que lo mejor es que yo me vaya, de igual forma ya quería retirarme creo que es mejor que nuevamente me vaya y desaparezca de nuevo-Elsa lo miraba suspirando y agarraba los papeles, y de nuevo le daba un folder donde lo abria y si era su carta de renuncia ya firmada.

-Lamento todo esto Licenciado Flower, pero entenderá que para mí lo primero es ella y nada más- El señor sonreía y le posaba la mano en su hombro

-Eres igual a tu madre y me alegra que mi hija tenga tu amor, espero sean felices- Anna se quedó paralizada no sabía que estaba diciendo porque tal vez no sabía o tal vez no entendió ayer pero no dijo nada, el señor tomo su chaqueta y se fue despidiéndose de las 3 mujeres, las otras dos miraban a Elsa

-¿Idun?- la mujer la miraba

-¿Te gustaría ser la jefa de esta empresa?, sería un favor que pudieras hacerme tanto a mí, como al amor de tu vida por favor- se le quedaba viendo confundida y tomaba los papeles sonriendo

-está bien Elsa, lo hare por ti y tu madre-

-Separa los papeles de contabilidad para entregárselos a Anna por favor, Anna vamos al despacho hablar- Anna asentía con la cabeza y se dirigía al despacho, Mereyit aprovechaba para tomar a Elsa del brazo y esta confundida se acercaba a ella

-Ella esta confundida y lo que pude notar es que recuerda cosas pero creo que no siente amor Elsa, no quiero que de caigas si no es lo que quieres por favor- Elsa la miraba triste y se iba al despacho una vez que entraba cerraba la puerta y Anna estaba ahí con la mirada en el suelo y de espalda de ella, Elsa se acercaba muy despacio hacia ella y a punto estaba de tocarla, su sangre hervía y la de Anna igual pues sintió muy cerca su presencia y se mordía los labios esperando que cometiera esa imprudencia, pero nunca llego, Elsa se pasó a la silla detrás del escritorio y le pidió que se sentara lo cual hizo y Anna igual.

-Supongo que quieres saber cómo nos conocimos, como inicio nuestro romance y por ultimo como finalizo ¿cierto?- Anna sonrió y se mordió el labio

-en realidad, creo saber cómo empezó, quiero que me escuches y que solo me digas si en verdad pasaron cada una de las cosas que te diré, porque resulta que tengo muchos sueños contigo e incluso despierta me pasan, quiero saber que estas alucinaciones fueron reales, porque asi sabré que es lo que paso entre nosotras- Elsa trago saliva entrelazo sus manos y la miro

-Empieza cuando estés lista- y ambas se vieron a los ojos

Anna empezó a decirle el accidente, que tuvieron y como habia empezado a maldecir su nombre por el gran moretón que le habia provocado en la mejilla, Elsa por supuesto no sabía que Anna la habia insultado con sus amigos pero no dijo nada, también le dijo lo que paso al siguiente día e incluso le dijo como se sintió en la pizzería, donde estuvieron a punto de besarse y lo que su mente pensaba en ese momento, Elsa estaba por dentro emocionada puesto que Pabba le habia dicho que si Anna recordaba quien era eso significaba que su amor era muy fuerte y le estaba demostrando todo Anna que asi era, a pesar de que Anna no estuviera muy convencida de lo que decia podía sentir un pequeño empujón de su estómago y su corazón a ver el rostro de Elsa que se iluminaba con cada sueño que le estaba diciendo, misma Anna comenzaba a cuestionarse que sentía otra vez por Elsa Snow Frozen de Arendelle, la pelirroja no tardo en resumir casi gran parte de todo lo que habían vivido, tanto detalles, como problemas y conflictos, pensaba decirle aquellos bochornosos pero solo se limitó a decirle en que parte habían tenido relaciones ellas, Elsa ruborizada recordaba cada una de ellas con los más finos detalles y deseaba que volviera a pasar que ella pudiera tocar a su Anna de nuevo, llego en la parte donde le comento de bella y pudo notar Elsa como la pelirroja se ponía roja del coraje y también recordó de Jack, de lo cual le dio risa y Anna la fulmino con la mirada por verla descaradamente riéndose de ella, volvió a ponerse seria al ver el rostro de la pelirroja, se veía tan adorable pero debía ponerle seriedad a lo que estaba diciendo por fin después de estar unas horas ahí, habia llegado a la parte donde todo se borraba como si nada, pero incluso recordaba a un poco lo que habia pasado en la fiesta de su cumpleaños pero no estaba muy visible y el dolor de cabeza comenzó en Anna, Elsa se dio cuenta y quiso pararse a verla

-¿Anna?- se paró arrodillándose delante de ella, Anna estaba perdida en su mirada pensando tratando de encontrarle sentido a esa imagen, de su propio patio y velas con rosas, pero como

-Es que no puedo recordar lo que paso, tengo entendido que Hans me envió un obsequio pero, no veo a Hans en él y solo veo a – y abria los ojos en sorpresa

-Mérida- Elsa de inmediato agarro su celular y tecleo en la pantalla, habia enviado un mensaje a Mérida pidiéndole información sobre el cumpleaños de Anna diciéndole que habia pasado

-Pero bueno yo creo que en otra ocasión me acordare ¿no?- Elsa miro a Anna seria

-Sí, supongo que sí, pero bueno dime cómo te sientes con todo esto- se sentaba delante de ella en el escritorio, el tener a la rubia asi la ponía un poco nerviosa pero ignoro todo agarrándose una de sus trenzas

-mm, pues bueno yo ah, es que te creo que hayamos tenido todo eso y en cierta forma lo siento pero- y miraba a la rubia que estaba muy ansiosa por la respuesta, que podía decirle que en verdad se emocionaba con ¿todo eso?, ¿Qué dejaría a Hans por ella?, ella amaba a Hans y la verdad no tenía idea de si amaba a Elsa, pero si sentía una atracción por ella muy fuerte, suspiro al final después de decidir mentalmente lo que iba a decir, sabía que lastimaría tal vez a la rubia, porque en todas sus imágenes se podía ver a la rubia con un inmenso amor hacia ella

-pero no te amo Elsa, realmente fue lindo lo que tú y yo vivimos y lo recuerdo pero quisiera sentirlo, pero no lo siento, amo a hans – la miro y pudo ver como la rubia se desvanecía, porque sus ojos se tornaba oscuros y sin color

-cometí un error el día que te lastime, porque mi poder te provoco aquel mechón que tienes rubio Anna, quise apartarte de mí y no solo mis padres si no también los tuyos tuvieron culpa a no decir las cosas, tal vez tu y yo estaríamos juntas e incluso casadas y perdí la oportunidad para ser yo quien te hiciera feliz- Anna iba hablar y Elsa con la mano la detuvo bajando la mirada con una sonrisa triste, se paró y se fue al escritorio

-En verdad no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Anna, me alegra que Hans este contigo y créeme que soy la primera en no querer decirle nada, pero creo que debemos hacerlo, me refiero a la descendencia que tienes tiene que saber, lo nuestro no tiene que enterarse, asi él no se sentirá amenazado y yo podre buscar un prometido para poder casarme y reinar en Arendelle como debe ser, solo me queda decirte….gracias por todos los bellos momentos y también malos, que vivimos, me queda el grato recuerdo que aun estarás en mi vida- Sonreía Elsa con la voz un poco quebrada, Anna estaba hipnotizada con esas palabras no sabía que hacer la estremecía su voz, su piel, su perfume estaba loquita por ella pero que era lo que sentía y peor la puso cuando menciono prometido, como era posible que le dijera eso, que con eso quería decirle que si no estaba con ella, sería otro quien tomaría ¿su lugar?, Anna no dijo más y Elsa sonrió, sentándose en el despacho para sacar unos papeles al parecer un contrato

-Espero que no digas nada de mis poderes puesto que, solo en Arendelle y pocas personas saben de ellos estamos en un siglo muy avanzado y que lo sepa el mundo no es conveniente, en cuanto a tu contrato con mis empresas aquí los tienes, necesito que lo leas para que me digas si estás de acuerdo con las condiciones y con lo que se te pagara, si no, puedes decirme la suma y podemos llegar a un acuerdo por favor Anna- Elsa le sonreía dándole el contrato, como era posible que de ser vulnerable y tener un rostro destrozado haya pasado a ser una profesional autoritaria, pero gentil, esa mujer la estaba matando lentamente con cada decisión que ella misma sentía que debía anular de su juicio, termino agarrando el documento y empezó a leerlo, la cantidad que le estaba brindando era la misma, pero con diferente moneda, si lo pensábamos en todas partes sería igual la suma y era bastante para lo que simplemente ella iba a hacer, miro a Elsa un poco seria tratando de mirar sus ojos que aún estaban rojos y perdidos en sus pensamientos, le dolía verla asi

-¿No crees que es mucho dinero con lo poco que hare?- Elsa no la miraba porque estaba perdida en la habitación pero le contestaba seria y secamente

-Tus deberes irán aumentando en cuanto cumplas 6 meses en cada una de mis empresas, como te dije y lo cumplo no pisaras ninguna si no quieres, todo lo podrás hacer desde tu casa pero si te pediré que debes en cuanto tengas que ir a las juntas que se presenten en cada una, si en dado caso que no puedas asistir, deberás avisarle a mi consejero real, que te daré su correo con una semana de anticipación y ya te daré personalmente los informes de lo que se decida en la siguientes firmas, ¿entendido?- ahora la miraba seria y Anna se estremeció Elsa, habia cambiado de ser una persona dulce a una persona fría

-Entendido- solo dijo firmando el papel-

-¿ya no iremos a las demás?- Elsa se paraba, con su bolígrafo en la mano

-no, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente emociones por hoy, pediré un informe de las que faltan con un recorrido por Skype tal vez para ver las instalaciones y mandare a alguien por los documentos que te hacen falta para que nos los lleven a Arendelle, ahí es a donde nos dirigimos Anna, por lo visto tu novio no te dijo al ver tu cara de asombro-

-no me dijo que-

-en 4 días será su representación de título como príncipe de las montañas del sur y ya que eres tú también heredera de ahí, supongo que sería bueno que tú también hagas tu representación y podamos enseñarte al mundo Anna- abria los ojos sin saber que hacer miraba a Elsa

-no quiero ser princesa- Elsa la miraba sonriendo, de nuevo volvía esa sonrisa que la derretía

-tal vez puedas declinar de tu título, pero lo llevas en la sangre Anna y si te llegas a casar con Hans, que veo ese es su propósito sería mucho mejor que sepan que eres princesa- Elsa le dolía decir eso pero ya estaba todo como decia hacer y ella debía aceptarlo

-ni siquiera me ha pedido mi mano- Elsa la miraba

-no tardara, el será príncipe y después rey, por lo tanto querrá tener a una Reyna consorte a su lado y tú eres la mujer indicada para ello- Elsa la miraba con los ojos tristes pero con un brillo espectacular que dejaba sin aliento a la pelirroja- Serias una hermosa y maravillosa Reyna consorte, de Arendelle, bueno del sur, de Arendelle tendrías que ser mi- y ambas se miraban sin decir nada, Elsa comenzaba a sentir su corazón latir y sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y apartándose de ella

-jaja, en fin serás mi cuñada y aparte eres mi prima todo el mundo lo sabrá, asi que te sugiero que lo pienses bien y que decidas para tu título, en verdad seria hermoso poder decirte su Alteza- Elsa sonreía y Anna solo sentía su corazón salirse ante todo esto

-lo pensare lo prometo- Elsa se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, Anna se hacia atrás y Elsa se dio cuenta, sonrió y tomo su mano para besarla

-Gracias por todo princesa Anna, gracias por enseñarme amar y haber llegado a mi vida, con permiso debo arreglar las cosas porque nos vamos esta noche- y se iba dejando a Anna ahí, por un segundo pensaba detenerla, pero que iba a decirle ni tenía ni puta idea que pudiera decirle a la Reyna, sus sentimientos eran tan confusos que ella misma se enojaba, termino saliendo del despacho y visualizo ahora a sus dos madres, corrió abrazarla Mereyit y Idun se sintió mal pero debía aceptarlo, miro a ambas con una sonrisa

-Que ha pasado hija- Anna suspiro

\- le dije que yo amo a Hans y me pidió que públicamente aceptara el título de princesa de las montañas del Sur de Arendelle, dios mama yo no sé cómo ser una princesa- Idun se metió ante la platicaba

-Bueno, aprenderás y más porque tienes a tu prima, la Reyna Elsa, ella es un gran ejemplo divino y una cultura a la belleza de la realeza de Noruega, solo es cuestión que aprendas y ya- Anna la miro sonriendo

-Gracias Idun, pero me lo voy a pensar Elsa me dejo pensarlo y creo que hoy viajaremos a Arendelle, iras conmigo ¿cierto mama?- Mereyit la miraba con ojos de borrego

-Lo lamento amor pero yo ya empecé a trabajar en la empresa y no puedo fallarle a Elsa ni a Agatha- Anna hacia puchero y volteaba a ver a Idun, que se sorprendía

-tu iras conmigo idun, serviría para conocernos mejor- Mereyit vio a Idun con cariño y ella sentía que su mundo caería porque tampoco podía ahora que Elsa, la habia puesto al mando de la empresa de Dakota

-Lo siento Anna, pero escuchaste a Elsa, debo estar al frente de la empresa- entonces Anna bufaba

-Dios esta mujer me va a violar- y ambas mujeres se reían ante esa riña que la joven pelirroja hacía, mientras Elsa se encontraba en su habitación llorando y sintiendo como el mismo hielo de su corazón la envolvía de tristeza, porque el amor de su vida tal vez podía recordar todo lo que vivieron o algunas partes, pero ella ya no la amaba, ni un poco.

Elsa Snow

Sonaba su celular y lo prendía, sus ojos volvía a llorar al ver la foto que Mérida con el mensaje le habia enviado, ella era la única culpable de sus desgracias y de que Anna la haya olvidado con justa razón

" _ **Esto fue lo que paso el día que enviaste esas disculpas y ella le tomo foto gritando diciendo que iría por ti para ser tu princesa de Arendelle y reinar a tu lado, ten bonita tarde Elsa y espero todo salga bien"**_

-Que estúpida eres Elsa, ¡la perdiste! Ayy Anna perdóname- y volvía hundirse en sus rodillas llorando sin consuelo, se encontraba tan sola y sufriendo, de alguna forma tendría que olvidar y lo iba hacer por el bien de Hans, Anna y sobre todo de ella misma por que empezaría a morir en vida

La noche transcurrió, para nada vieron salir a Elsa de su habitación, las 3 damas que se encontraban abajo ya desayunadas, comidas y a punto de merendar estaban preocupadas por la Reyna que no habia bajado a comer, Anna se encontraba picando su comida con tristeza, sabía que ella habia sido la culpable de la repentina actitud de la soberana, Mereyit se dio cuenta, miro a Idun, ella sonrió y se paro

-iré a ver como esta Elsa- Mereyit sonreía y veía irse aquella mujer, Anna pudo darse cuenta que su madre miraba a Idun con un cierto tal vez mirada bueno, no como se vería a la conocida o tal vez a la madre de su hija, pero trato de no tomarle importancia

En la recamara de Elsa, estaba la platinada en la oscuridad recargada en la puerta del baño y lo único que alumbraba aquel lugar, era una chispa azul con blanco que salía de una de sus manos, haciendo figuras y copos de nieve, y ella mirándolas mientras hacía figuras con el hielo, tocaban la puerta pero no contesto, Seguia metida en esa figura que estaba tallando con su magia muy finamente, volvieron a tocar pero ella estaba tan inmiscuida en hacer esa figura de hielo, que le importo muy poco.

-Elsa, soy Idun podrías abrirme- Elsa reacciono y con una ventisca quito el seguro, en ese momento Idun paso, sintiendo el frio en la habitación, miro hacia el suelo no prendió la luz, sabía que etapa era esta pues su propia madre lo hacía, solo que sin poder

-Definitivamente eres igual a tu madre- Elsa la miraba un poco

-por qué lo dices-

-porque tu madre cuando se sentía muy mal se encerraba asi y se quedaba escondida en algún lugar de su recamara con las rodillas enjutadas y sus brazos alrededor de ellas- Elsa la miro un poco sonriendo

-y entonces por qué siempre estaba feliz- Idun sonrió

-porque yo entraba hacerle muecas y hacer que se olvidara de sus problemas- Elsa le sonrió y siguió trabajando en su escultura, Idun se sentó a lado de ella, con miedo de que la pudiera rechazar pero no fue asi, miro la figura que hacía y pudo visualizar a dos personas aún no bien formadas, dándose un beso, sonrió y se atrevió a preguntarle

-¿Anna y tú?- Elsa sonrió un poco, moviendo su dedo índice de su mano libre, finalizo la figura con unos roces y un pequeño viento, haciendo que ahora si se pudiera apreciar la figura en su totalidad, Idun se sorprendió tanto al ver quiénes eran y miro a Elsa

-ten- le dijo Elsa y ahora sí pudo apreciarla mejor, era ella con su madre, daba un aspecto a Anna y Elsa, pero se podía ver por los detalles de la ropa e incluso el cabello, que ambas tenía en la foto y la manera en como tenían entrelazadas la mano en frente, Idun la miro

-Gracias Elsa- Elsa sonrió

-el hielo no se derrite, en si se hará cristal pero siempre estará frio, espero y no te moleste que haya hecho esto, pero….en cierta forma creo que yo también amare al amor de mi vida en silencio- le decia eso mirando al frente sin emociones en su rostro, pareciera que no sintiera nada

-No digas eso, tal vez encuentres a alguien más Elsa- Elsa la miraba

-tu no amas a Adgar, si no estarías con él, al principio lo utilizaste para poder olvidar a mi madre y cuando supiste que habías vuelto a cometer un error te fuiste ¿o lo amas?- Idun la miraba y al final asentía suspirando

-Si Elsa, yo no ame a Adgar, y créeme que me arrepiento de no haber luchado por Agatha-

-no digas eso- Idun la miraba

-porque- y entonces Elsa sonreía poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a parar

-porque tu error, me trajo lo mejor de mi vida y que siempre voy amar hasta el último suspiro de mi solitaria vida Idun, gracias por haberme dado a Anna y por haber amado a mi madre, gracias por todo- y ambas se abrazaron, ambas sollozando lo que no se habían percatado es que Anna habia estado escuchando en la puerta que habia dejado Idun medio abierta, Anna sintió su pecho de nuevo con muchas emociones, que la quemaban y sus lágrimas también corrían por sus mejillas, se iba a su habitación llorando pensando bien las cosas, de repente solo se dio cuenta y volvió a llorar en susurro

-Sí, siento algo por Elsa, pero no sé qué me impide no estar con ella- y Seguia llorando sin más que decir hasta que Elsa y las demás la llamaban para irse, donde bajo la maleta se despidió de ahora Idun y Mereyit, y subió al taxi que las llevarían al jet para irse directo a Arendelle, durante todo el camino no hubo palabra alguna ambas estaban tan calladas y habia muchas cosas que decir, pero no lo hacía, termino Elsa diciéndole que estaría en la parte de atrás del jet descansando Anna con una sonrisa asintió y se quedaron separadas, a pesar de sentir ambas dolor estaba mucho mejor, porque el tenerse cerca y no convivir estaba siendo un dolor insoportable, habia que decirle a Hans los orígenes de Anna y ahora Elsa, debía pensar en un modo para poder olvidar a Anna y lo iba a encontrar.

Anna Flower

Habían llegado a Arendelle en la mañana justo para poder desayunar, del viaje tan cansado, cuando llegaron no se hizo de esperar la gente al ver que su Reyna arribaba en el Aeropuerto de Arendelle, Anna estaba fascinada, pues recordaba algo de ese lugar pero no mucho, Elsa la miraba con suspiros de tristeza, pero aun asi sonreía al ver como su rostro se le llenaba de tanta emoción de su pueblo, cuando por fin bajaron, Elsa bajo antes que ella saludando a la gente con gracia y delicadeza, Anna no podía dejar de ver a Elsa, la majestuosidad que mostraba era verdaderamente diferente, habia una limusina con el símbolo en forma de tal vez ballestas no sabía cómo describirlo, pero en medio de Ellas estaban las insignias de F.A, a la chica se le hacía extraño puesto que su bastón llevaba una S, cuando subieron a la limusina no pudo evitar preguntarle

-Elsa, porque el carro y las banderas tienen F.A- Elsa la miraba seria pero con ternura, suspiraba por que en cierta forma habia sido la declinación de su padre

-Snow de Arendelle, era mi padre pero cuando supieron que él no era el hijo legitimo del trono, inmediatamente pusieron el apellido de mi madre y abuelo por supuesto, Frozen de Arendelle, cuando me llegue a casar si es con un hombre, se utilizara su apellido, aunque él será el consorte y si me llego a casar con una mujer, entonces poder volver a poner S.F A, sé que tal vez sea un poco trillado eso pero quiero tener presentes los dos apellidos de mis padres- se volteaba a la ventana y Anna se sentía tonta porque solo le habia contestado eso Elsa estaba muy distante con ella

-Elsa eh pensando en lo que me dijiste del título- Elsa la miraba

-Creo que está bien lo tomare- Elsa sonreía un poco y era como Anna le regresaba el gesto-

-Debo hablar con el consejo para que sepan que tenemos otro heredero, mientras tanto disfruta de tu estancia aquí tu próxima casa Princesa Anna- ambas sonreían y por lo menos la situación ya no era tan incómoda, unos 20 minutos más y llegaban al castillo, Elsa bajo lo más rápido posible, sin esperar a Anna quien la vio irse sin más, suspiro y levanto la vista hacia el castillo con gran asombro, era enorme y hermoso y el gran mar que lo rodeaba era un cuento hecho realidad, cuando alcanzo a Elsa habia 3 personas paradas frente de ellas, una de cabello café, otra de cabello rojo y una mujer con un vestido, verde en forma de sirvienta tal vez era la sirvienta real, no quiso acercarse cuando vio que abrazo a la pelirroja, dándole un beso en la mejilla, Anna sintió un calor sofocante en el rostro pero se sorprendió al ver que esa mujer corría hacia ella, Elsa sorprendida iba a tenerla pero termino abrazando a Anna y ella no sabía que hacer

-Por dios estas aquí, es bueno tenerte de vuelta- Elsa caminaba de prisa

-Anastasia, ella no nos recuerda- y esa mujer de la sonrisa que tenía se hacía una de tristeza, sonreí y la tome de la mano

-Lamento esto, pero créeme que de igual forma podemos volver a iniciar un lazo – esa chica sonreía y volvía abrazarme

-bueno y a que la trajiste, si no es a casarse contigo prima- Anna se sentía tonta al darse cuenta que se habia puesto celosa de ella, espero un momento ella misma se interrumpía y se preguntaba ¿Celos?, otra vez esos sentimientos queriendo salir

-Ella es princesa del sur, es una larga historia que te contare después, es nuestra prima es hija de Idun, la recuerdas- entonces Anastasia se tapaba la boca y decia que si

-vaya que sorprendente, mis tíos sí que eran bueno, pillos pero ve el lado bueno será princesa y tú puedes- Elsa la interrumpía de nuevo casi gritando me espante pues el eco de ahí era fuerte

-¡A VER ANIA!, no, ella se va a casar con hans y asi lo quiere ella, no me ama- decia eso más bajito, pero Anna si lograba escuchar

-está bien prima, tranquila y perdona, mejor vente vamos a desayunar, jane no tarda en venir todo aquí está muy bien, deberías ver a Jane trabaja mucho y esta la empresa de los tíos muy bien- Elsa tomaba de la mano a Anna y la jalaba, Anna se sentía mejor y se iban por los pasillos de ese gran castillo hasta llegar a un mesa grande, se sentaban juntas y comían lo que Gerda que ya habia llenado de besos a Elsa les servían, Elsa le contaba todo aquello y Ania no sabía cómo interpretarlo, pero le daba ánimos a Anna y ella comenzaba a caerle de nuevo bien Ania, Elsa fue la primera en acabar y se paró dejando a Ania y Anna platicando ambas miraban su gesto y Elsa les daba una reverencia, para después decir

-Me iré a cambiar y después estaré en el consejo de guerra debo hablar con los ministros, para ver sobre el título de Anna, te la encargo hasta que la mande a llevar de acuerdo Ania- y se retiraba mientras Ania le decia que sí, Anna se le quedaba viendo con tristeza, pues ahora Elsa era cortante y casi se limitaba a hablarle y poco le sonreía, extrañaba su sonrisa que la derretía, pero ella misma habia conseguido todo eso

-Anna, estas perdida- le decia Ania y Anna sacudía su cabeza y la miraba

-No, estoy bien es solo que, todo esto es nuevo y estoy un poco espantada de echo- Ania le sonreía

-no te preocupes estarás bien, tal vez no recuerdes a Elsa pero sé que ahora que eres princesa te cuidara más que nunca y serás buena princesa- y Anna sonreía un poco mientras Ania y ella terminaban de comer solas.

Elsa Snow

Elsa se encuentra en el consejo de guerra un poco perdida de su realidad pensando en Anna y en lo que le habia dicho tiempo atrás, estaba impresionada de que aquella chica habia asimilado todo también mejor que ella, de repente el Almirante Anderson le hizo señal y ella reacción carraspeando su voz, miro a los del consejo pidiendo disculpas

-Lamento que este tan perdida, pero si les eh pedido que vengan es porque han pasado muchas cosas nuevas que no tenía la menor idea que en los reyes pudiera a ver- todos se quedaban viéndose y suspiraban más sorpresa no esperaban

-les comento, que ya eh terminado con mis deberes con las empresas y todo lo que mis padres me habían dejado y que tenía que poner en orden, asi que yo ya no saldré de Arendelle, señores-

-eso está bien su Alteza entonces ya podrá estar en el trono sin ningún problema- Ella sonreía

-sin embargo ustedes saben que dentro de 4 días será la representación de título para el príncipe hans, ¿cierto?- todos le asentían

-pues no solo celebraremos ese reconocimiento de título, sino que también habrá otra- todos nuevamente la miraban confusa

-ustedes nunca supieron de la princesa Idun, que extrañamente se fue declinando del trono del reino de fuego, de hace un tiempo- todos volvían asentir

-esa mujer decían, que estaba loca, porque habia dicho que vengaría de nuevo de su madre su majestad- cerro sus ojos no habia necesidad de que supieran que ella y su madre habían tenido una aventura

-bueno esa mujer es ahora la jefa de mi empresa de Dakota del norte y es la madre de Anna Flower- todos volvieron a susurrar

-su alteza no es la hija de la ex prometida de su padre- decia el ministro de Weseltorn

-si ministro, pero en realidad no es su hija, ella es hija de Idun por lo tanto ella es- y decia el primer ministro de Arendelle

-princesa de las montañas del Sur de Arendelle- Anna lo miraba sonriendo

-pero, esa mujer debió ser algo de su padre para ser Reyna o no- Elsa asentía

-si…..ella es media hermana de mi padre, es hija de su madre, se podría decir que ella es la hija bastarda de la Reyna anterior de ahí, eso me lo dijo ella misma, a lo que voy con todo esto, creo que merece tener el título de princesa, porque es eso una princesa, es mi prima política no pueden negarse, sé que últimamente han estado saliendo muchos secretos de los cuales yo tampoco eh podido procesas aun, por eso mismo pido esta petición a ustedes no negándole el derecho que le corresponde a ella, por ser hija de Idun Snow del Sur- todos se quedaban callados pero al final uno de los ministros comenzó a hablarle en susurro, a cada uno de ellos.

-Majestad esta decisión, no está en nuestras manos, ni en la corte, si no en usted mi Reyna, es cierto que somos su concejal de guerra y la corte debe aprobar ciertas cosas, pero como a dicho cierto cosas, porque usted si quiere puede dar el mandato y solo avisa a su corte y al consejo, asi que mi Reyna si usted dice que esta chica es una princesa del reino de la montaña del sur, adelante mi Reyna, pero entonces que pasara con hans-

-Hans será rey de ahí, solo ella tomara su título y…bueno- miraba a todos

-ellos dos creo que se van a casar asi que ambos tomaría el puesto que le corresponde si se llega a casar con ella, por suerte ellos se conocían antes de todo esto, recuerden que Anna llego aquí como una chica normal y mis padres con los suyos se conocían de años, solo que no sabíamos la verdad hasta hoy, para su tranquilidad le hare un estudio de ADN para que podamos estar seguros de las cosas pero entonces quiero que el día que a Hans se le dé también el título, ella también se mencione antes todos que es…la princesa de la montaña del sur la hija de Idun- al final todos apoyaban a la Reyna

-Gracias por escucharme y por hacerme caso en esto una vez más-

-mi Reyna antes de que termine el consejo, nosotros también estábamos esperándola para proponerle algo, que espero no lo tome a mal, de echo lo hicimos con el fin de que usted lo tome o no pero que usted este feliz- Elsa se quedó confundida y escucho entrelazando sus manos-los escucho-

-bien su majestad, usted dio nuevas leyes de las cuales, usted tiene la opción de casarse, ya sea con un descendiente de sangre azul o puede ser a quien usted elija como el consorte del país, sea que elija mujer o hombre ¿cierto?- Elsa asintió

-bueno mi Reyna, usted tendrá la posibilidad de elegir si quiere casarse o no y nosotros hicimos una lista de cada uno de los candidatos que le han enviado las cartas con la petición de matrimonio- Elsa se agarra los sienes y entonces Anderson se metía

-Mi Reyna no está obligado a contestarlas, puede declinar, lo que nosotros hicimos fue buscarle, princesas- Entonces lentamente con los ojos abiertos Elsa miro a Anderson que estaba riéndose y trataba de contenerse

-¿pri….princesas?- Elsa se ruborizaba ahora

-si mi Reyna porque ¿no?, sería maravilloso ser el primer país con monarcas del mismo sexo, en estos días eso de la homosexualidad se está viendo bien y a usted mucha gente la conoce, además de que esto lo hubiera querido su madre e incluso su padre- Elsa lo miro desconcertada

-Su padre hablo con el consejo antes de irse, acerca de que usted gustaba de las mujeres y el mismo quería hacer aquella ley para que usted pudiera casarse, solo que bueno las circunstancias no se dieron mi Reyna, hasta que usted lo hizo posible y tengo que decir por mi parte que en la corte los ministros y los reyes están emocionados, porque usted conozca a una mujer que pueda ser buena Reyna con usted, mi Reyna queremos lo mejor para Arendelle pero sobre todo para usted, que piensa al respecto- Elsa comenzaba a reírse era la primera vez que lo hacía y todos los del consejo igual

-bueno leeré las cartas y….entonces quisiera ver la lista de las princesas o también están por cartas-

-son cartas que les han enviado y que tiene en su despacho, otra cosa su majestad querrá que se le informe a los demás países de que está buscando pretendiente- Elsa miro al ministro de Rusia negando con la cabeza

-no con las cartas que me han llegado basta en verdad- todos reían

-pues si no hay más que decir su alteza entonces espero que todo salga bien y felicidades y larga vida a la Reyna Elsa- y todos repetían lo mismo, Elsa se sentía orgullosa pues no habia tenido tanta atención de esa gente de ese modo, al final de todo no tenía que pedir nada acerca de un prometido, incluso ella podía elegir el sexo y con quien quisiera pero no estaría de más meterse con alguna de esas princesas igual no estaba mal, todos salieron y ahí se quedó Elsa pensando en todo eso bueno, estaba contenta habían salido bien las cosas se paró y fue buscar a Anna para decirle, que ella dentro de 4 días sería una princesa de noruega.

Duque de Weseltorn

-Que pasa Arnold sabes que solo debes llamarme cuando es algo importante-

-Duque la Reyna, ha aceptado lo que le propuse al consejo, va a buscar una princesa o cualquier mujer que ella escoja Duque- hablaba el ministro por teléfono con el duque de Weseltorn por la otra bocina se escuchaba la risa de aquel señor

-todo está saliendo como lo eh planeado Arnold, solo falta mi mejor arma y que la misma Reyna no la conoce, te hablare después sígueme poniendo al tanto de las decisiones de la Reyna-

-Señor, la Reyna conocerá a otras princesas, por culpa de Anderson-

-¡maldición!- decia Weseltorn- muy bien tendremos que hallar una forma de que a todas las ignores para que ella llegue o más bien, creo que no iré solo esta vez al reconocimiento del título de aquel pelirrojo, en fin mantenme al tanto Arnold- y colgaba la llamada

Se encontraba aquel anciano sentado en su despacho enorme, de su mansión, con las manos juntas pensaba en cómo iba a meterse en todo esto, él tenía que tener el reino de noruega a como dé lugar

-llámenla- le decia a uno de sus sirvientes que salía corriendo tras dejándolo en ese salón enorme de color rojo, se paraba y se dirigía hacia un gran cuadro que estaba él y una mujer

-Cariño después de tanto tiempo podre almenos darle lo que se merece todo lo que nos quitaron, te lo prometí y aunque me vez viejo lo voy a lograr tal vez no puedas disfrutarlo pero nos veras hacerlo y más a ella- en ese momento se escuchaba unos tacones y el duque volteaba a ver a una mujer de cabello rojo amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo peinada hacia abajo, con un vestido blanco entallado y los ojos verdes con pecas en el rostro y en los hombros que se podían apreciar de aquella mujer tan atractiva

-me mandaste a llamar padre- El duque sonreía y se acercaba a su hija a darle un beso en la frente

-es nuestro momento mi querida Hanna-

Anna Flower

Anna paseaba por los pasillos sin encontrar algo divertido en que entretenerse hasta que entro en lo que parecía ser un despacho, habia dentro de ese despacho una gran biblioteca donde habia muchos cuadros y cosas, el olor a madera era tranquilizadora pero también tenía un olor a hierbabuena a menta, como a Elsa, de repente sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por la misma que abundaban sus pensamientos

-Con que aquí estas- Anna volteaba a verla

-Hola Elsa, es que me puse a conocer el castillo y es enorme, me perdí hasta llegar aquí- Elsa sonreía y se acercaba a ella, podía notar Anna que Elsa estaba con un vestido azul, con un chaleco y el cabello amarrado en un chongo con una leve sombra morada en sus ojos, se veía hermosa

-bueno este es mi despacho- Anna miraba por todos lados

-sí, algo me imaginaba por que huele a ti- Elsa sorprendida la miraba

-¿huele a mí?-

\- bueno ósea, huele a hierbabuena y a menta, es decir a fresco y limpio, digo no digo que seas asi, bueno si eres limpia porque siempre estas impecable y hermosa, claro que debes estar asi porque eres la Reyna y lo siento que empezare a divagar mejor me callo- Elsa sonreía y la miraba con ternura, Anna solo se sonrojaba

-Mira Anna eh hablado ya con el consejo sobre ti- Anna cambio su rostro y la miro

-y que pasó-

-bueno debo decirte que en 4 días estarás aquí para tu fiesta con hans como la princesa de la montaña del sur, princesa Anna- y la miro sonriendo mientras Anna procesaba eso, después sonrió

-bueno entonces tendré que hablarle a mi madre, pero no sé dónde hay teléfono-Elsa se rio y se fue directa a su escritorio sentándose y señalándole el teléfono, Anna sonrió y lo tomo, mientras Elsa agarraba las cartas que habían dejado los del consejo y comenzó a leer las que iba rechazando mientras Anna hablaba con su mama, mientras veía a Elsa abrir aquellas cartas se veía tan sensual

-jaja bueno- Anna fruncía las cejas

-¿mama?- Elsa volteaba a verla al darse cuenta del tono de voz que habia usado

-Ayy mi amor, perdón jaja es que amm bueno que paso mi amor como estas- Nuevamente alzaba la ceja y Anna trataba de ignorar el repentino comportamiento de su madre

-Bueno, solo te llamo para decirte que dentro de 4 días te quiero aquí en Arendelle, pues tomare el título de princesa madre- Su madre se sorprendía casi gritando

-Dios mi amor felicidades ¡estoy emocionada por ti!, mi niña hermosa- Anna sonreía

-si madre, no sé cómo le hare pero supongo que bueno no es tan difícil, jaja no se- nuevamente escuchaba risas del lado de su mama, supuso que estaba ocupada asi que solo sonrió

-bueno madre no te preocupes, solo te llamaba para eso hablamos otro día vale-

-no mi amor, perdóname es que estoy aquí con, con cómo se llama jaja- entonces Anna volvía hacer esas muecas y levanto la ceja, de lo cual Elsa fijo su mirada en ella

-Madre no te preocupes jaja, me alegra que estés contenta te amo por favor no me falles y ven- y colgó la llamada suspirando mientras pegaba el teléfono a su pecho

-¿Todo bien?- Elsa la miro y Anna sonrió

-si supongo que mama estaba ocupada con…. ¿Alguien?, se escuchaba que jugaba con alguien jaja-Elsa fruncía el ceño y volvía leer una de las cartas que empezó a mandar su respuesta, Anna la vio y no pudo evitar preguntar

-que haces- Elsa sin dejar de escribir sonrió

-escribo la contestación de la petición a un país – Anna frunció el ceño

\- y que petición te pidieron- Entonces Elsa paraba de escribir y la miraba

-Bueno, mi consejo me ha dicho que sería bueno que contestara estas cartas donde princesas de otros lugares y mujeres importantes quieren unirse al país, por medio de bueno la petición de matrimonio y eso ando haciendo- En ese momento Anna sintió un calor feroz en su rostro, más aparte apretó su mandíbula mirando a Elsa, ella no creía que Anna estuviera celosa, pero no le iba a tomar importancia

-Vaya y cuantas llevas contestadas- Elsa siguió escribiendo

\- llevo con esta 3-

-y quienes son-el tono de Anna era incomodo

-bueno tengo entendido que es la princesa cenice del reino de Mónaco, su padre me ha ofrecido su mano y otros comercios si unimos las casas cosa que estoy pensando porque es linda la chica, mira- y le daba una foto donde veía a una chica blanca, con los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, en la foto se podía ver que aquella chica tenía un vestido azul pomposo y una corona amarrada en un chongo, Anna hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Bueno, parece muy pomposa con eso y muy dulce- Elsa se reia

-esta es la carta que viene de Liechtenstein, el padre de la Señorita Blanca el rey Snow, también me ha dicho que le gustaría que conociera a su hija y que de paso en el día de la titulación de mi hermano quiere hablar conmigo de negocios aunque yo y su hija no terminemos en nada-le daba la otra foto donde veía a una mujer, del color de piel de Elsa, pero sus ojos eran verdes y el cabello largo negro, con los labios muy rojos esa mujer era muy hermosa, pero aun asi la veía que era fácil

-Se ve que es bien facilona- Elsa la miro sorprendida y se empezó a reír

-Que- decia Anna mirándola

-Nada jaja, amm y la última vienen de Arabia del Sultán, donde me propone darme a su hija Jasmine, sin embargo en la carta me ha mostrado que la chica es muy rebelde y que tiene un amorío con un chavo de haya, pero que si decido el día de la fiesta casarme con ella a la primera, la obliga a dejarlo, cosa que no me pareció pero de igual le estoy enviado la invitación para que vengan acompañarnos, de ahí fuera los demás son de personas de dinero, hijas de condeses, de duques y la verdad es que eh enviado que todos vengan ese día para que vean sus títulos y aparte yo conocer a todas esas mujeres jaja- Anna miraba a Elsa fulminante Elsa disfrutaba eso, aunque no entendía a esa mujer por que hace un día le habia dicho que no la amaba pero estaba enojada quien la entendía, para poder cambiar de tema y salir de la incómoda situación silenciosa en la que se presentó todo Elsa se paró frente a Anna y la miro haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-Anna ¿sabes montar de forma inglesa?- Anna la miro

\- con dificultad se montar, menos se eso inglés o como sea- Elsa se reia

-también sabes bailar vals ¿cierto?-Anna volvía a mirarla sin saber que decirle

-que quieres Elsa- Elsa sonreía sorprendida

-bueno supongo que te enseñaremos ciertas cosas para tu recibimiento de título, entre ellos necesitas cabalgar de forma inglés y bailar un vals, con la Reyna- la miraba ahora en desconcierto pero fijamente en sus ojos Anna volvía a perderse en esos ojos que le encantaban, se veía bailando con ella ese día y suspiraba

-Supongo que dejare que me enseñes o me enseñara alguien más- Elsa se acercó a ella haciendo que Anna se pegara completamente al escritorio, agarrándose de él, mientras se mordía el labio Elsa moría ante eso y acercaba su rostro a ella para después decirle

-Tendremos que trabajar en 4 días si queremos que no hagas el ridículo- y se iba de ahí guiñándole el ojo, para sentarse de nuevo en su silla- déjame trabajar Anna debo ver todo de mi pueblo y ya eh perdido el tiempo, ve a la caballeriza por tu caballo a ver si lo reconoces como él te reconocerá a ti, se llama yin- y Anna enojada se iba de ahí pero al final con el corazón en las manos, no podía creer que Elsa iba a conocer a chicas para casarse con ellas, quien era ella para celarla, ella habia sido clara un día antes de todo, no la amaba, pero por que seguía sintiendo tantas cosas y emociones subir a su rostro y cuerpo cuando Elsa o su olor estaban presente, termino abrazándose ella misma hiendose a donde le habia mandado la soberana platinada.

Elsa Snow

Se encontraba Elsa contestando llamadas y terminando documentos y correos que le llegaban de distintos lugares, comercios, sus empresas y sobre todo peticiones de sus alrededores y de otros reinos que quería asociarse con Noruega, el día habia acabado completamente en el despacho, termino la última carta y envió el correo de última hora, cerro sus ojos tallándoselos y apago su Macbook y se estiro con fuerza para después poder ver a la chimenea y perderse en esa luz tan brillante, de repente tocaban la puerta de lo cual permitió que pasaran, nuevamente era la pelirroja de sus sueños, separo y sonrió, se dio cuenta que en sus manos traía una taza con humor, se acercó a ella sonriendo

-Gerda dijo que era hora de tú te de hierbabuena- Sonrió, la miro y delicadamente rozando sus dedos con su mano agarro la taza e inhalo el humo del té, cerrando los ojos perdiéndose en él, Anna estaba embelesada viendo eso, de repente abrió los ojos y sin dejar de ver a Anna tomo un sorbo, se quemó y se hizo hacia atrás, Anna se espantó y Elsa sonrió, Anna la miro sorprendida al ver que de sus labios salió una brisa helada que rodeo el contorno de la tasa, cuando Anna sonrió Elsa le dijo que tomara un poco, Anna lo hizo con temor y cuando se dio cuenta aquella taza estaba no caliente si no tibia, Anna sonrió y Elsa le regreso la sonrisa, ambas se miraban ahora y Elsa tomo un sorbo con Anna agarrando la taza y empinándosela poco a poco para que tomara, el reloj del despacho sonaba y ambas volteaban a ver, eran más de las 10 de la noche

-Mi te siempre lo tomo a eso de las 8 Anna- Anna sonrió

-es que no viniste ni a comer, no tienes hambre- Elsa sonrió

-no de echo estoy cansada creo que ya me iré a dormir por que mañana empiezan tus lecciones, de montar- Anna sonreía un poco

-Yo te las daré- Anna sonreía más y dejaba la taza en el escritorio y se lanzaba sobre su cuello abrazarla, Elsa la agarraba de la cadera mientras inhalaba su perfume, la extrañaba tanto

-Gracias- y Anna besaba su oreja, lo que hizo que Elsa se erizara, quitándose un poco para después sonreírle y agarrarla de la mano llevándola a su habitación, una vez arriba Anna entraba a la 5ta puerta de aquel enorme pasillo

-este es tu habitación- y prendía la luz mientras abria la puerta completa, Anna entraba y era tan linda, se parecía a la de canada, volteaba a ver a Elsa

-y tu donde es tu habitación- su sonrisa desapareció con la mirada abajo

-Antes era la séptima de enfrente de tu puerta, pero por ser la Reyna ahora eh ocupado la recamara de mis padres y es mucho más grande que esta y la mía- sonreía un poco Anna la miraba tomándola de las mejillas para sonreírle

-eres una maravillosa Reyna Elsa, no lo olvides- Elsa sonreía y le daba un beso en su mano

-debo irme, descansa mañana espero estés lista- Anna se ruborizaba pero al final solo atinaba con la cabeza y Elsa cerraba la puerta viendo a Anna a los ojos mientras cerraba su puerta, cuando por fin la cerro suspiro triste y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de aquel pasillo largo, que daba hacia la recamara de los reyes o más bien de la Reyna ahora, las mucamas le abrían la puerta del pasillo y luego de su recamara, ella les decia que podían ir a dormir sin problema, de lo cual ellas obedecían y Elsa, se quitaba el chongo dejando caer su pelo suelto, ondulándose, miraba el retrato que tenia de sus padres en la pequeña sala que tenía ahí, y suspiraba triste diciéndoles que tuvieran buenas noches, se dirigía a la otra habitación donde estaba su recamara oscura, se quitó el vestido y se puso su pijama, se metió a la cama y sintió la soledad se ponía a recordar todo lo que vivió con Anna y aun no se podría imaginar que en solo 4 días ella iba a conocer a nuevas mujeres, no estaba segura pero solo quería olvidar a Anna, pues ella la habia olvidado y se habia enamorado de otra persona o por lo menos eso era lo que le habia dado entender.

Anna Flower

Era temprano y Anna tenía mucho sueño pero la soberana habia pedido llamar a Anna temprano con su traje de equitación y ahí estaba con dos mucamas que trataban de mantenerla de pie, de repente casi estaba por caer en el suelo cuando escucho a la soberana venir con otras personas

-quiero que en estos 4 días no me molesten, manden un mensaje al Lord Hans tiene que venir solo falta 3 días para su titulación y el joven rebelde no está aquí ensayando su baile y preparándose para la carrera, asi que búsquenlo- cuando Anna volteo se quedó anonadada por la vestimenta de Elsa, venia la soberana arreglándose los guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos, pero llevaba encima de su glorioso cuerpo un pantalón de montar beige, que hacia resaltar sus bien formadas y marcadas piernas y sus glúteos firmes, sin mencionar que se marcaba bien esa parte de en medio de sus piernas, llevaba unas botas de montar de color azul oscuro y en la parte de arriba llevaba una chaleco de color azul oscuro como el de las botas, y en el cuello llevaba un plastrón, una corbata especial para mujeres en forma de corbata pero igual como una bufanda de seda, que tenía metida entre el chaleco y su camisa blanca, en la cabeza llevaba una chistera con el cabello en una cola de caballo reposada en su nuca, se veía hermosa, una de las mucamas que tenía cerca traía una chaqueta de gamuza en las manos, cuando iba a dársela ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Anna mirándola en los ojos.

-Lista princesa Anna-Elsa quería disimular sus emociones, porque la pelirroja se veía también con la misma vestimenta de ella, pero el de ella era de color verde su chaleco, sus botas y su pantalón blanco, se veía tan hermosa con el cabello amarrado con una chongo, la pelirroja traía su chaqueta verde y su cara estaba ruborizada ante la mirada de la soberana

-Bueno, porque yo debo usar la chaquea- y miraba a su mucama, Elsa sonreía

-por qué me incomoda y por qué te dará frio, ahorita que empecemos las clases- tronaba sus dedos y otra mujer vestida parecida a ellas se acercaba con dos caballos uno negro y el otro lo reconocía sonriendo Anna pues lo habia visto ayer y el caballo se fue con ella enseguida

-Veo que el si te reconoce, desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí-decia Elsa acariciando la trompa de su caballo y alistando su silla, Anna volteaba a verla y las dos chicas que la habían estado siguiendo las miro feo

-Anna ellas son tus mucamas, supongo que ya se presentaron- Anna la miro

-pues sí lo hicieron no recuerdo, estaba con mucho sueño-

-bueno la de cabello castaño se llama Messi y la de cabello rubio es Diana, ella tiene la obligación de estar contigo en todo momento, asi que no te enojes con ellas si hacen todo por ti, puedes ordenarles que hacer y qué no hacer si lo deseas- Anna la miraba a Elsa y suspiraba en aceptación, ahora sería vigilada por esas dos chicas que no le hacían nada pero era algo incómodo, empezaba a entender eso que decían en los cuentos que la realeza no tenía intimidad, de repente Elsa se puso detrás de ella y salto del susto, miro a Elsa volteando a verla y sus ojos estaban tan juntos de ambas que creía que moriría ahí.

-Vamos a empezar y lo mejor es que subas Anna- Anna no sabía que decir solo tragaba saliva despacio

-si…si dime como- y Elsa reia, la tomaba de la cintura, Anna soltaba un suspiro y después sin previo aviso la cargaba poniéndola en el caballo, Anna se quedaba ahora más tonta por la fuerza de la soberana, pero ella esperaba otra cosa espera… ¿otra cosa?, en que estaba pensando su cabeza.

-Bien señoritas la princesa Anna y yo andaremos en las colinas, cerca de la montaña del sur, yo me encargo de todo cualquier cosa tendré el celular encendido, ¿entendido?- las 4 mucamas atinaba, y tomaba de la correa a Yin y trotaban despacio, pues Anna estaba aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

Elsa Snow

Cuando llegamos tuve que darle un pequeño empujón a Anna para que reaccionara, sabia montar pero no lo suficiente le informe de que se trataba todo y asi empezamos a entrenar, se supone que cuando tu das el reconocimiento de título como princesa debes hacer una pequeña carrera con la soberana que te dará tu título y después bailar con ella, más los votos de reconocimiento de título y por lógico Anna no los conocían y ella era la encargada de que los conociera, toda esa mañana se la pasaron cabalgando de modo que ella no se cayera, la carrera no era muy agresiva, si no se trataba de trotes y de saltos hasta llegar a la meta, de igual forma quería asegurarse que supiera ir a una velocidad adecuada, pues cuando fueron a la montaña del norte Anna en ningún momento se calló y nunca se atrasó al contrario iba a un ritmo bueno como el de Elsa, pero aquí debía saltar obstáculos con el caballo y tenía que saber cómo moverse en la silla, si no quería caerse y lastimarse. Por fin habia pasado unas horas que estuvieron cabalgando por todo ese jardín, era hora de llevar a Anna a la escuela de Arendelle de Ecuestre, para que utilizaran los obstáculos que utilizarían el día de la titulación, mientras iban trotando Elsa miraba a Anna quitarse su Casco, pues ella habia rechazado la chistera por miedo a caerse, podía ver que todo su cabello estaba sudado y gotas de sudor en su cara corrían, Elsa no podía dejar de verla de un modo lujurioso pues se veían tan sensual la pelirroja.

-Dios….que calor hace ¿tú no tienes calor con eso?-Anna la miraba limpiándose con un pañuelo que tenía en su chaqueta, la Reyna sonreía viéndola

-Estoy acostumbrada a montar, asi que no sudo mucho- Anna se reia con un poco de envidia de que Elsa fuera tan perfectamente sensual

-Bueno, alguna vez debiste haberte visto como yo- Sonreía mientras movía su mano en forma de abanico

-Jaja, si cuando tenía 7 años y mi padre me enseño ecuestre- Anna la miraba fascinada

-Yo a los 7 años era una niña feliz con muchos rasguños y moretones de que corría y me subía a los arboles- Elsa sonreía un poco

-yo no tuve la misma infancia que tú, yo me la pasaba en biblioteca estudiando y convirtiéndome en la mejor princesa de Arendelle, para el gusto de mi padre-

-pues sí que eres la perfecta Reyna de Arendelle Elsa- se miraban ante eso y volvía a ver otras confusiones y emociones que ambas no entendían, más bien si lo hacían pero ninguna quería decirlo por miedo a que volvieran a rechazarse mutuamente, llegaron al ecuestre y se metían a una de las granas de entrenamiento, Elsa volví a explicarle lo que tenía que hacer pero esta vez Anna tenía un poco de miedo, cuando vio los obstáculos que eran tubos y paredes, pero eran algunas altas y unas estaba muy en el suelo, como correría sin que el caballo cayeron o chocara contra esas paredes altas, Elsa se dio cuenta

-Mírame Anna- Anna miro a la Reyna, Elsa giro la cuerda haciendo que su caballo girara a una de ellas, trotando un poco rápido, dio algunas vueltas y después se fue trotando hasta una de las pruebas que eran bajas, puso atención y Elsa cada vez que pasaba por esas pruebas, levantaba sus glúteos rápidamente haciendo un movimiento ligero hacia adelante como rosándose con la silla del caballo, en ese momento el caballo saltaba y cuando caía de nuevo en el suelo, Elsa se sentaba muy despacio ahora rozándose hacia atrás sobre la silla, vio hacerlo unas cuantas veces con diferentes obstáculos y el ver a Elsa haciendo eso, Anna se sentía una pervertida de primera pues con cada roce de la silla y Elsa, la hacía ruborizarse y evitarse, si, estaba excitada viendo eso porque su mente jugaba con ella imaginándose que Elsa estuviera encima de ella con su perfecta figura desnuda y le estuviera haciendo eso

-¡Ahh Dios!- un pequeño gemido salió de su boca tapándosela y cuando quiso volver a ver a Elsa, ella ya estaba su lado un susto se llevó y cayo del caballo, Elsa grito y se bajó de inmediato del caballo, corrió a su lugar y agarro a Anna que estaba riéndose como loca

-¿dios Anna que tienes, estas bien?- miro a Anna en sus brazos mientras seguía sin entender

-la verdad es que ni yo sé que es lo que siento- Elsa ante eso abrió sus ojos y la miro fijamente, Anna termino de reírse y poso su mano en su mejilla, ambas sonreían ahora y se miraban con una ternura y amor

-Eres maravillosa Elsa- Anna la miraba aun rosando su mano con su mejilla, Elsa la tomaba su mano y sonreía despacio en eso uno de los caballo golpeaba la cara de Elsa y ella volteaba a verla y ambas reían, volvían al entrenamiento donde Anna poco a poco iba saltando en aquellos obstáculos, un poco más chicos todo el día estuvieron entrenando hasta que llegó la hora de comer, los caballos estaban muy cansados, bueno más el de Anna porque estaba batallando no solo por aprender si no con su dueña, que de tan poco tiempo ya estaba entusiasmada y quería irse de prisa a las más altas, pero Elsa no la dejaba por que pudiera lastimarse, ya una vez que terminaron Anna estaba en vuelta en sudor, no olia mal al contrario su sudor olia exquisitamente, Elsa evitaba el contacto con ella por que verla de esa forma la recordaba como muchas veces la tuvo anteriormente, sin duda alguna ella era la que cabalgaba más deprisa necesitaba despojarse de la ropa y meterse a una ducha bien fría para quitarse todo esos recuerdos, de repente no se dio cuenta y Anna empezaba a gritarle

-¡ELSA!, más despacio vas muy rápido-Elsa sonreía y volteaba la mirada hacia atrás

-Vamos Anna te reto a llegar al castillo y si ganas te daré un premio el que quieras- levantaba a su corcel en dos patas y se iba a ir a toda velocidad cuando de repente, el caballo choco con algo que soltó un grito agudo, Elsa voltio con terror a ver que habia golpeado y solo pudo ver algo que era aventado hacia un bote que estaba en la orilla del huerto, a punto de caerse y Elsa corrió haciendo que Yang, pusiera la pata en el bote por que estuvo a punto de caerse por la borda.

-¡HEEEY!- la voz de una mujer y Elsa, se asomaba para ver a la mujer que habia golpeado con su caballo

-¡oh disculpa!,- Elsa miraba una mujer, agarrándose al bote que iba a caer al mar, pero esa mujer tenía una cubeta en la cabeza, sé quedo mirando fijamente esperando que esa mujer dijera algo.

-¡Dios, no sabes que aquí, en el huerto pasa la!- aquella mujer se quitaba de la cabeza la cubeta y con el rostro molesto encaraba a su atacante, pero tanto Elsa y esa mujer se miraban ahora asombradas, esa mujer tenía un gran parecido a Anna, el cabello era rojizo solo que ella lo tenía muy ondulado que estaba amarrado en un chongo, con pequeños caireles que le colgaban en su frente y parte de atrás, sus ojos de esa mujer verdes brillosos y toda la parte de sus mejillas llenas de pecas, como las de Anna pero un poco más fuerte que las de la pelirroja, su boca estaba pintada por un rosa muy fuerte que hacia resaltar sus mejillas pecosas, traía una vestido un poco largo y ancho blanco descubierto de sus hombros, su corset, tenía un escote muy provocativo pero elegante, envuelto de una franja morada y azul que dividía un pliego del vestido blanco brilloso, traía unos guantes largos que cubrían sus brazos pecosos esa piel torneada brillante, esa mujer era muy hermosa y ardiente

-¿Se encuentra bien?- aquella mujer al escuchar la voz de la Reyna, hacia un gesto seductor y sonreía mientras se le soltaba un suspiro y se acomodaba en el bote un poco sensual

-wow, ¡hola!- se mordía los labios y Elsa se sonrojaba bajándose del caballo para ayudarla a pararse

-en verdad te encuentras bien, te lastime lo siento no te vi-Elsa la paraba y aquella mujer se empezaba a reír enderezándose mientras veía a Elsa y ella la miraba apenada pero sonriendo

-no te preocupes, también yo por andar cantando y embelesada en el mar no me di cuenta que venias con tu caballo en verdad también fue mi culpa- ambas se miraban ahora con el rose de sus manos

-me gustaría saber el nombre de la hermosa mujer que golpee con mi noble corcel- Elsa tenía una fina sonrisa con la ceja alzada mientras veía embelesada el rostro de esa mujer

-Condesa Hanna de Weseltorn hija del Duque Cornelio de Weseltorn y usted es- Elsa se asombraba pues no sabía que el Duque tuviera una hija y menos que fueran hermosa e diferente a él, hizo una pequeña reverencia agachando su cabeza y después tomando su mano para besarla sin quitarle la mirada a esos ojos verdes tan exóticos y brillantes.

-Reyna Elsa de Arendelle mi Condesa, es un placer conocerla- La condesa abria sus ojos

-¡Dios mío Reyna Elsa!- y en ese momento se agachaba con su vestido en las manos para darle una reverencia como debía, entonces Elsa por la pena le pedía que se levantara, pero en eso su caballo entendió que era a él, quitando su pie en el pequeño bote y haciendo que Elsa, se hiciera hacia la condesa ambas gritaron pero Elsa alcanzo a sujetar su fina y delgada cintura de la condesa y ambas se miraban muy de cerca.

-OH…lo…lo siento Ahh, ¡YANG!- y en ese momento el caballo volvía a poner su pata pero ahora ambas caían al frente, la condesa encima de ella y Elsa debajo

-¡oh pero que torpe!- decia la condesa y Elsa se ruborizaba y al darse cuenta la condesa se redactaba

-¡NO!, no, no quise decirte torpe, me refería que yo soy la torpe y que tú eres linda, ¡espera! ¿Que dije?- Elsa estaba tan roja por esas escenas, tenía la mano de la condesa en su rodilla y su cuerpo completo encima de ella, no sabía que hacer solo sonreír, la condesa la miraba ahora ella sonriente, esa mujer tenía un gran parecido a Anna pero ella tenía un cambio diferente igual, su nariz era más respingada que la de Anna y sus ojos verdes envueltos por la sombra roja en sus parpados y su delineado negro, hacían resaltar esos ojos medianos tan bellos, y luego sus labios carnosos delgados envueltos en ese tono rosa dios hacia que Elsa, se perdiera en su mirada, de repente alguien ordenaba al caballo de Elsa

-Ven Yang- Elsa quería voltear rápido vio que era Anna enojada, vio a yang quitar la pata

-Oh no ¡ANNA!- y el bote caía por el borde al agua, ambas mujeres caían al agua el grito de la condesa se pudo escuchar muy bien, Anna se acercó a la orilla a verlas, estaba el bote de cabeza pero después Elsa lo levanto escupiendo agua de su boca, en ese momento la condesa salió del agua y apoyo sus brazos en sus hombros, ambas se miraron ahora mojadas y comenzaban a reírse ahora, Anna ahora no estaba solo furiosa si no estaba echa un monstruo por esa Escena se subió a su caballo y cabalgo a prisa al castillo, con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas, esta vez no estaba midiendo su llanto estaba llorando y gimiendo de dolor, cuando llego a las puertas del castillo se bajó del corcel y se metió de un golpe al castillo, estaba ahí Anastasia la vio y corrió a ella, pero antes de que la detuviera Anna gritaba

-¡QUIERO IRME A CANADA AHORA!- volteaba a ver a Ania que se quedaba paralizada y Anna al no darse cuenta, chocaba con algo, que la tomaba de la cadera despertaba y cuando miraba quien la habia agarrado era Hans, con un traje muy elegante, era como un frac y con botas negras, el, la miro sonriendo un poco

-¿Qué tienes, por qué lloras?- Anna, se detuvo su corazón y lo abrazo sin mas

-Te necesito tanto hans, que bueno que estas aquí ¡bésame!- y agarraba su cuello estrujándolo contra ella

-Wow, ¡que!, tranquila Anna- Anna Seguia insistiendo hasta que le grito

-¡POR FAVOR!, bésame mi amor- entonces hans sonreía un poco preocupado y la besaba, sin decir más, Anastasia suspiraba con tristeza, ¿Dónde estaba Elsa? Y cuando volteaba hacia la puerta su mirada era de sorpresa al ver a Elsa, mojada pero aún más con una copia casi exacta de Hans pero en mujer.

-Pero que…. ¡demonios!-

-Puedo explicarlo Anastasia-

-Quien es la mujer, que también esta empapada- Anna las miraba y veía a Elsa mirándola con desprecio, Hans se asombraba al ver aquella mujer pues la conocía

-Soy la Condesa Hanna de Weseltorn, hija del Duque Cornelio de Weseltorn, es un gusto conocer a la emperatriz de Rusia e Reyna de Paris- Elsa no dejaba de ver a Anna

-Elsa, jaja que fue lo que te pasó- decia Hans mientras se acercaba a ellas con Anna en el brazo

-Deberías preguntarle a tu novia, ella fue la que me tiro al agua, junto con la Condesa-

-No te vi en el bote, no sabía que estabas con una mujer muy escondida, quien sabe que estarían haciendo- Entonces Elsa ya se habia cansado del juego de Anna y casi gritando la lastimo, sus ojos estaba en un pequeño rojo

-¡YA BASTA ANNA, SOY TU REYNA Y ME DEBES OBEDIENCIA ANTE TODO, NIÑA CAPRICHOSA TONTA!- Hans se sorprendía

-¡ELSA NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE HABLARLE ASI!- volteaba a ver a Hans

-¡SOY REYNA DE USTEDES DOS, RECUERDENLO Y LA GROSERIA QUE HIZO ANNA NO ES CORRECTA PRINCIPE HANS Y DEBE PEDIR DISCULPAS, A MI NO, PERO A LA CONDESA SI!- Hans enojado la miraba retándola ambos estaba muy juntos viéndose ambos, eran del mismo tamaño Anna estaba dolida con lo que le dijo Elsa, pero estaba aterrada al ver que habia puesto en contra a ambos, ambos tenían el mismo carácter y pudo notar de ambos que la ira los estaba llenando

-¡por favor!, hans lo lamento Reyna Elsa, en verdad no las vi solo que cuando la vi me dio pánico y por eso Salí corriendo, lamento haber dejado que Yang las tirara al agua, lo lamento Condesa- volteaba a ver a esa mujer con un poco de coraje, aquella mujer daba un aspecto de grandeza pero a Anna sentía que era una hipócrita, cuando ella se acercó a ella con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa tan grande

-Oh no se preocupe su Alteza, en verdad fue demasiado divertido haberme dado un placentero refrescante chapuzón y más con la Reyna , estos días con el calor era necesario jaja- y miraba a Elsa que ahora estaba ruborizada ante esas palabras

-Reyna Elsa, lamento que se haya empapado su traje se ve hermoso en su figura pero recomiendo que esta pequeña diversión no la moleste que a mí no lo ha hecho y vaya a cambiarse, por favor- aquella mujer se acercaba a ella tomándola de la mano Elsa sonreía ahora y la tomaba de la mano para caminar con ella, no sin antes voltear a verlos seria

-que no se vuelva a repetir y hans, no vuelvas a gritarme, serás mi hermano, pero recuerda quien es tu Reyna- Hans se quedaba con el coraje y veía a la Reyna irse, con aquella mujer

-esto no es posible, Elsa nunca es asi maldita sea esa mujer-Anna estaba tan triste por el comportamiento de Elsa, sin más que decir pidió disculpas su novio y se retiró a su habitación, Hans sabía que le habia dolido lo que le dijo la Reyna pero la dejaría, se fue directamente a sus clases esperando que al rato que viera a Anna ella estaría mejor.

Mientras tanto Anna se encontraba en su recamara llorando, en la almohada no podía creer que Elsa le haya gritado del modo como lo hizo y peor que haya visto todo lo que paso con esa mujer, que en cierta forma tenía un parecido a Hans, pero su cinismo de esa mujer era tan visible, otra vez esos sentimientos encontrados, como era posible que pudiera otra vez sentir celos, coraje, dolor por Elsa cuando ella no la amaba, se sentía tan estúpida, grito en su almohada

-¡YA BASTA CORAZON DIME QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES ENTONCES!- y Seguia llorando en rabia por no hallarse en ese momento una respuesta lógica a las acciones cuando ve a la Reyna con una mujer, que no sea ella, después de muchas horas de pensarlo y de llorar hasta el cansancio, Anna mientras acariciaba su almohada y una lagrima corría por su rostro, se dijo ella misma más resignada que nunca y triste

-No importa cuánto intente ocultar, o me diga yo misma que no es verdad…..amo a Elsa también y me duele y me da terror pensar….que ella este con alguien más que no sea yo, ¿qué voy hacer….sin su amor? ¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué voy hacer…..con….mi amor?- y volvía a llorar ahora en silencio por que por fin habia entendido que si amaba a Hans, pero que aquellos arranques y emociones, no eran solo un gusto o un cariño fraterno por Elsa, no, es que en verdad era amor y ahora estaba en un dilema, por que amaba a dos perdonas al mismo tiempo.


	18. Adios y Gracias

Tengo que decir que no volvere a subir un capitulo de esta Historia sinceramente la gente que me siguió fue muy poca y solo me criticaban por el drama que yo le puse a estas historias cuando solo queria poner algo de romanticismo y acción jaja, en fin pido una disculpa me siguen llegando mensajes de mi otra historia de BItacora de amor y veo que la gente la sigue, no creo continuar ni esa, tengo los capítulos y con gusto los subiría pero me lastimaron al darme cuenta que no les gustaba o bueno eso crei en fin pido una disculpa y bueno ahora escribo otro tipo de historia y que me ha ido mucho mejor con todas esas personas queme siguen y wow es maravilloso lastima pero asi son las cosas, les dire el final de la historia de te eligo a ti, Elsa iba a quedarse con Anna, Hang iba a morir y Hanna se enamoraría de Elsa pero se iria sin ningún problema y ambas se harian cargo de ARENDELLE EN FIN GRACIAS Y PUEDEN SEGUIRME SI ASI LO DESEAN Y SI LE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIA CON EL NOMBRE DE KorrAsami, las dos historias que subo ahorita son buenas, una no es mia, una es de mi novia y la otra pues si jajaja y subiré mas gracias por todo.


End file.
